Shadows
by Ultimate Queen of Cliffies
Summary: What would have happened if Frex had loved his green daughter instead of hated her? Elphaba's happy childhood is brutally disrupted when tragedy forces her to flee her home and leave everything behind. But shadows of her past keep haunting her, because there are certain things you can't run away from… AU, Shiz-era. Fiyeraba.
1. Chapter 1 Beginning

**AN: Believe me, I _know _I really shouldn't start yet _another _story, like I said, but this one popped _in_to my head and now I can't get it _out _again, so... yeah. **

**This one is going to be a bit different. For starters, I'm going to take it slow with this one, really working it out slowly instead of rushing through it. It might therefore take a while for the story to really get going; just so you know in advance. Furthermore, less fluff and more suspense (although there'll be plenty of fluff left, don't worry).**

**So this first chapter is a bit short - it's sort of a prologue, introducing the characters' personalities and, especially, Elphaba's childhood. Elphaba's _happy_ childhood, for a change (yes, can you believe it? I made Frex _nice_! :O) - up until the drama kicks in, that is. Somewhere in the near future. *cough*Chapter 2*cough***

**So... enjoy, and please review! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1. Beginning**

Frex looked at the baby girl, feeling torn, surprised and a little shocked, but at the same time knowing that nothing could stop him from loving his daughter. 'Oh, Melena, darling… She's beautiful.'

'Really?' his wife gasped, trying to prop herself up against the pillows. The midwife gently eased her back down. 'Easy, Mrs. Thropp. You need to rest now.'

But Melena was focused entirely on her husband. 'Really, Frex?' she asked breathlessly. 'Do you mean it? Even though she's…'

'She's different,' agreed Frex softly, gazing down at the newborn in his arms. The expression on his face was one of wonder and a soft smile graced his lips. 'She's special.'

'She's green,' the midwife pointed out bluntly. Frex glared at her. 'She's beautiful,' he insisted, daring the woman to say otherwise. The midwife just shrugged and left the room, and Frex gently placed the baby girl into his wife's arms. 'Here you go, sweetheart. Isn't she perfect?'

'She is,' Melena agreed, smiling at her daughter in her arms. 'Hello there, sweetie,' she whispered as the baby enclosed her tiny fingers around one of Melena's. 'Your Daddy is right, you know. You're beautiful. Don't ever let anyone tell you otherwise.'

'What shall we name her?' asked Frex, fingering one of his wife's dark brown curls. She thought about it for a moment, then smiled up at him. 'How about Elphaba?'

'Elphaba Melena Thropp.' He returned her smile. 'It's perfect.'

* * *

Melena was in the living room, sitting in one of the arm chairs, three-year-old Elphaba playing at her feet. She looked at her daughter with mixed feelings. She was so beautiful, so innocent… How could she ever endanger her?

She fingered the locket around her neck, cursing it. Oh, how she wished she could just turn her back on her duties and leave her little girl in peace! But she knew that wasn't possible. Sooner or later, Melena would die, just like any other mortal being; and Elphaba would have to bear the consequences.

She knew Elphaba would be able to handle it, though. She was strong. She'd make it.

'Mommy?' the little girl asked, rousing her from her thoughts. 'When will my baby sister come?'

Melena smiled at her daughter and pulled her onto her lap, taking Elphaba's hand and putting it onto her swollen stomach. 'She needs some more time to grow, sweetie. But she'll be here in another one and a half month or so.'

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. 'How long is that?'

'Look outside,' her mother told her, and the girl obliged. 'Do you see the green leaves on the trees? Can you see how they're turning a little bit brown and red?'

Elphaba nodded vigorously and Melena smiled. 'Well, if the leaves have all turned brown and red and they're starting to fall down from the trees, that's when your sister – or brother – will come.'

'I want a sister.'

Melena laughed at that. 'We'll see.'

The little girl looked at her mother's stomach thoughtfully for a moment. 'Can she hear me?'

Melena nodded. 'She can. Do you want to talk to her?'

Elphaba shook her head violently, suddenly shy, and Melena laughed again. 'You don't have to if you don't want to.'

Elphaba looked thoughtful again; then her face lit up as an idea came to her three-year-old mind. 'Do you think she'd like it if I sang for her?'

Eyes sprang to Melena's tears at her daughter's innocent proposal – oh, those cursed hormones - and she hugged the girl for a moment. 'I think she'd love that, Fabala. And I would, too.'

Elphaba started to sing and Melena watched her, a smile gracing her lips all the while. The girl had almost finished the lullaby she was singing when Frex stepped into the doorway, smiling broadly. 'Whose singing is so incredibly beautiful around here? I really want to kiss the owner of such a wonderful voice,' he declared. Elphaba blushed and giggled, then jumped off her mother's lap to run into her father's arms. 'I was singing to my baby sister,' she explained earnestly and Frex smiled at her and gave her the promised kiss. 'Well, my little angel, it was beautiful. The baby is going to be very lucky with a big sister like yourself.'

Elphaba positively beamed at that and he kissed her forehead before setting her back down. 'Have you thought about names yet, pet?'

She giggled again. 'That rhymes. Yet – pet.'

Frex laughed. 'You're right.' Melena watched her husband and daughter interact with a smile on her face, as always. Elphaba really was a beautiful little girl, with her huge dark eyes, long ebony hair and delicate bone structure; it was such a shame that most people couldn't see beyond the green. _But as long as she has us,_ Melena vowed, _she will never be alone._

'I kind of like something with the word 'rose' in it,' Elphaba told her father solemnly. 'Because Mommy says that a baby's skin is as,' she cringed her forehead as she tried to think of the right words, 'delicate as the petals of a rose.'

Frex looked genuinely impressed and Melena knew exactly how he felt. Their daughter never failed to amaze them with her intelligence and her extremely accurate memory – she could sometimes recite conversations they'd had up until the tiniest details. Frex stroked his daughter's long black hair. 'Like what exactly, pet?' he asked her. She walked back to the chair her mother was sitting in and crawled onto Melena's lap again. 'Well, something like… Primrose. Or Rosebud. Or Nessarose…'

'That's actually a really beautiful name,' replied Melena softly, looking at Frex, and he smiled and nodded. 'Nessarose… That's a very good idea, pet. If the baby is a girl, we'll call her Nessarose, okay?'

Elphaba's smile lit up the room. 'Okay!'

Melena laughed and cuddled with her daughter. 'Oh, Fabala, I love you.'

'Love you too, Mommy.' Elphaba tilted her head a little and studied the locket around Melena's neck. 'Why are you always wearing that?'

Somehow, her daughter's observant eye stunned Melena every time. 'Because I like it, sweetie.'

'It's pretty,' Elphaba agreed, fumbling with it. 'I wish I could have something pretty like that.'

'Someday, you will,' replied Melena softly, but she sounded not nearly as happily as her daughter.

* * *

'Hey, pet.' Frex was smiling when he walked into her bedroom, holding a small bundle of blankets. 'Are you awake already?'

'I couldn't sleep anymore,' said Elphaba in a small, quivering voice. 'Someone was screaming and I was scared.'

Frex hugged her a bit awkwardly with one hand, trying not to crush the baby. 'I'm sorry, Fabala. Your mother was giving birth to your baby sister. Would you like to see her?'

Her fear forgotten, Elphaba nodded enthusiastically and Frex carefully placed the bundle of blankets in his daughter's arms. 'Fabala, meet Nessarose. Nessa, this is Elphaba, your big sister.'

Elphaba was beaming as she gingerly held her sister, rocking her a little bit back and forth. 'Hi there, Nessa. It's nice to have a baby sister. I hope you grow up soon, so that we can play together.' She looked back at Frex. 'Can I see Mommy now?'

'Of course,' said Frex, taking the baby back from her and gently guiding her towards the master bedroom. Melena's eyes were closed, but she opened them as soon as she heard them enter. She smiled at her eldest daughter. 'Hey, Fabala. I see you've met your baby sister already.'

Elphaba nodded. 'She's so small.'

'She'll grow,' Frex assured her, unable to wipe the happy smile off his face. 'The midwife said she's perfectly healthy.'

Elphaba hugged her mother. 'Can I call her Nessa? Or Nessie?'

'You can call her whatever you want,' said Melena, smiling, and Elphaba beamed at her. 'Can I go and tell Boq that I have a little sister?' she asked excitedly and both her parents laughed. 'Sure, go ahead,' Frex encouraged her, and she darted out of the room and out the front door, running all the way across town. 'Boq, Boq!' she yelled as she burst through the door. 'I have a baby sister!'

Boq looked up from the drawing he was making. 'Really?'

Boq's mother, Amaia, emerged from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a towel. 'What is it I'm hearing, Fabala? You have a baby sister?'

Elphaba nodded enthusiastically. 'She's super-tiny, but Daddy says she'll grow. He says she's perfectly healthy and her name is Nessarose. I can call her Nessie for short,' she announced proudly, and Amaia smiled at her. 'That's wonderful, Elphaba. Congratulotions.'

'Elphie, could I come to your house and see her?' asked Boq excitedly, but his mother stopped him. 'Not yet, honey. Elphaba's Mommy is probably very tired right now and she needs to rest. But we'll go and see little Nessa in the morning, okay?'

Boq nodded reluctantly. 'Okay.'

'Do you want to go into town with me?' the small girl asked Boq. 'Daddy says we can, if we stay together. Mommy needs to rest, so we can't play at my house.'

Boq looked at his mother questioningly, and she waved them away. 'Sure, go ahead. Have fun!' she called after them as they ran off in the direction of the small town they lived nearby.

In the beginning, there had been a lot of talk about the Thropp family. That had everything to do with the birth of their first daughter – a green girl. The first time Melena and Frex had taken little Elphaba to town in the pram, there had been an awful lot of stares, whispers, and pointed fingers. The villagers persisted in doing that until one day, a few weeks after that first trip into town, Melena had snapped. 'Yes, my daughter is green!' she had yelled at them. 'So what? She's healthy and she's beautiful, and we're happy with her and incredibly proud of her – so get over it!'

'But green is strange,' a teenage boy had dared to protest, and Melena's eyes had flashed dangerously. 'I also see no one else with red hair around here but you,' she pointed out. 'Does that mean I should stare and point at you, too?'

The boy had flushed as bright red as his hair and fled the square, and the other villagers had just shifted around uncomfortably. Boq's mother Amaia, who had also been a dear friend of Melena's for about five years then, further helped save the day; she went over to Melena and peered into the buggy. 'Melena, darling,' she had declared in a loud voice, 'green or not, this is the most beautiful baby I've ever seen. Hi, honey,' she had cooed to Elphaba, who had smiled and gurgled in reply. After that, a few other women had hesitantly come closer to take a look at the baby; and once they got past the green, they all smiled and agreed the girl was, indeed, adorable. After that, a careful acceptance of the Governor's green daughter had spread. There were still whispers and stares sometimes, and several rumours about how the girl had ended up green circulated around the village, but at least they weren't repulsed by her anymore and most villagers just talked to the little girl whenever she came to town with her mother.

They had only really grown fond of her a few months before now, when Elphaba had first gone into town alone with Boq. The boy had caught the stares and whispers and had asked Elphaba in a stunned voice if it always was like that and if it didn't bother her. Her reply had been clear and a little too loud, so that everyone else could hear. 'Don't worry about them staring, Boq, I'm used to it. I don't mind. Don't _you _like to be stared at because you are different?'

Her sarcasm would have seemed unappealing to the villagers, had her words not been so true. The people within earshot had faltered, most of them slightly ashamed of themselves when they realised that that was exactly what they had been doing. They felt even more ashamed because they knew Elphaba from her frequent visits to town with her mother and they all knew her as a sweet and intelligent little girl. Somehow, that day had elicited a change in them, and when a few days later a carriage with tourists arrived, tourists who immediately started gaping at the tiny green girl when they saw her, the Munchkinlanders proved themselves on her side.

Elphaba had put her hands on her hips and raised her chin defiantly, glaring at the tourists, daring them to say something. When one of the tourists opened his mouth, Boq had chimed in, putting a hand on Elphaba's shoulder. 'No, she's not seasick, and she's never eaten a stem of grass in her life,' he declared firmly.

'I can fight my own battles, Boq,' she had protested, but then the baker had stepped forward. 'Would you stop staring at that little girl? It's rude.'

'But she's-' the tourist started. The grocer's wife, a woman well acquainted with both Melena and Amaia and one of the first villagers who had accepted Elphaba, stepped forward and put her hand on Elphaba's other shoulder, giving the tourists a stern look. 'She's beautiful,' she said, daring them with her eyes to contradict her. The tourists had faltered and gone away, and from that day on, Elphaba was accepted completely. With time, the villagers even actually grew fond of her, polite and charming as she was.

Now, as she ran into town with Boq, there were smiles and greetings directed at them from everywhere. 'Hey, Boq!' one of the men called out to him. 'Does your father need some more help with the harvest? Because if he does, just have him call for me and I'll find a few men to help him!'

'I think he would really appreciate the help, thank you,' Boq said politely, and the man smiled. The baker's wife smiled at Elphaba. 'And why are you beaming like that, little one? Something good happen?'

Elphaba nodded, grinning, and the woman laughed. 'Something to do with your mother? How is she?'

'She's fine,' Elphaba assured her, still grinning, eyes shining. 'I have a baby sister!'

'Oh, that's wonderful!' the baker's wife exclaimed, hugging the little girl. 'Congratulotions! You must be so excited!'

'What's she like?' another man asked, and the villagers within hearing distance faltered, knowing what he meant. Elphaba frowned a little at the question, also recognising its meaning, but she sighed and decided to let it go. 'She's tiny and cute, she has Daddy's brown hair,' she declared proudly. She paused intentionally for the dramatic effect, then added with just the tiniest hint of sarcasm, 'and she's not green.'

'I'm sure she's beautiful, Elphaba,' the grocer's wife swiftly moved around the subject, kneeling down next to the two children and looking at the both of them. 'I bet your Mommy hopes that your little sister will be just as beautiful as you!'

Elphaba's smile at that could compete with the sun, it was so radiant. She hugged the woman, who laughed. 'And what's your baby sister's name?' she asked, and Elphaba's grin widened. 'Nessarose.'

'That's a beautiful name,' the baker's wife praised, and Elphaba beamed at her. 'I picked it.'

'Did you now?' she said, smiling. Boq decided right around that moment that he was bored and tugged at Elphaba's sleeve. 'Can we go play now?'

'Sure,' she agreed and they ran off together, leaving the villagers with smiles on their faces.

* * *

The next time she came into town, she was with her parents and her baby sister, pushing the buggy with the small girl in it. She could barely reach the handles and she could only just look over it to see where she was going, but she was beaming with pride, especially as everyone gathered around them to admire the latest addition to the Thropp family.

'Oh, isn't she adorable?' one of the women swooned, tickling Nessa. 'Hi there, little girl!'

'She looks just like you, Frex,' one of the men said, and Frex smiled. 'That seems fair, since Elphaba is all Melena.'

'She looks a little like Elphaba, too,' another woman observed as she stroked Nessa's cheek. Melena ran her fingers through Elphaba's hair. 'She does, doesn't she? She's just as beautiful a baby as you were, Fabala.'

'Only she isn't green,' said Elphaba solemnly, and Melena's smile faltered. 'Sweetie…'

'I'm just observing,' Elphaba explained in a serious tone of voice, and Frex smiled a bit sadly at her. 'No, pet, she's not green. But that doesn't mean she's prettier than you.'

Elphaba nodded. 'I know.'

Her parents shared a hesitant look for a moment, but then Elphaba's face lit up and she darted between the legs of the adults towards her friend. 'Boq! Look, we've brought Nessa!'

'Cool.' Boq approached the pram as the people made room for him. His eyes widened a little as he saw the baby. 'Whoa. She's grown since the last time I saw her.'

'Babies grow really fast,' his mother, who followed him, explained. She cooed at Nessa and smiled at Frex and Melena. 'She really is beautiful. You two are lucky with two amazing girls like these.'

'Yes, we are,' said Melena with a soft look in her eyes.

After that, Elphaba played the role of big sister perfectly. When Nessa fussed or cried, her sister would sing her a lullaby. When Nessa needed to go to sleep, Elphaba would read her a bedtime story – or make up one of her very own. Every time the little green girl went for a walk, she'd take her baby sister, pointing out birds and plants and flowers to her, even though Nessa of course couldn't understand any of the things she was saying. Frex and Melena trusted her completely with their youngest daughter; they knew how careful and protective Elphaba was about her sister – she cared for Nessarose deeply and it warmed their parents' hearts to see their daughters together like that.

As the girls grew up, not much changed. Elphaba was still the bigger sister, trying to teach Nessa all the things she learned from her books. Nessa was extremely fond of her sister, but Elphaba, in her eyes, wasn't really _exciting_; she was usually reading and spent much time at school and in the library, and though she loved to be outside as well, climbing trees or playing games, she usually didn't take Nessa to do so. In that respect, four-year-old Nessa thought, Elphaba was _way_ too overprotective when it came to her.

The one that _did _take her for rougher games was Elphaba's friend Boq, whom she was intrigued by. Boq would take her to play outside with him and his friends, inventing games, sometimes gathering a bunch of other town children around them to play soccer or tag together. When he was six, he'd gotten two baby sisters, twins, much to his dismay. They were adorable little girls, but they were, as he reasoned, too young to do anything with; all they did was eat and sleep and poop. So he was very happy with Elphaba and Nessa and his other friends, often playing together.

And Elphaba? She thrived on everyone's love. She had a wonderful family, a mother and father that loved her, an adorable baby sister, a friend… and even the village people cared about her, to some extent. She had everything she could ever wish for – except for fair skin, maybe, but given all the wonderful people around her, even that didn't bother her much. She was content. She was loved. She was happy.

She was exactly where she needed to be.

If only that feeling could last forever.


	2. Chapter 2 Tragedy

**AN: **

**Bubble: yeah... I'm not sure either :3. But a nice Frex seemed to fit in this story, so I decided to try it for once. Don't worry, though - you'll have to put up with him for just one more chapter before... well, you'll see ;).**

**BlueD: thank you so, so much! :) (Was this update soon enough?) It's actually my favourite, too, I think - save Yero my hero, because I really liked that one. But this is different, and I think I like different this time ^_^. I hope you all agree.**

**Elphiesglinda: thank youuu ^_^**

**Elphaba-WWW: nice that Nessa is walking and Melena is alive. Um... yeah. *sheepish look* You might have celebrated too early. Sorry. :3 **

**James Birdsong: thank you so much!**

**Seriously, guys: you make me happy :D. I'm having kind of a crappy week, university is killing me, I'm not feeling really well, etc... but your reviews really cheer me up again :). Thank you so much for them!**

**This chapter is also partly kind of a short flight through important parts of Elphie's life, but by the end of it, it'll be over with the background info and it'll pick up on the actual storyline. **

* * *

**Chapter 2. Tragedy**

When Elphaba was nine years old, something horrendible happened: Melena got sick.

And not just sick. She was dying.

She knew it. Frex knew it. Everyone knew it. She had gotten sick a week or so ago, and she was getting worse and worse every hour.

They hadn't told the girls yet. Sure, they knew Mommy was sick, but they hadn't been informed about exactly how bad it was. Frex insisted they didn't know, because he didn't want to scare them possibly unnecessary, since he believed Melena still might get better. His wife let him, but he knew as well as she did that she would be gone by the end of the week.

One day, she asked Frex to bring Nessa to her and she talked to her youngest daughter, telling her how much she loved her and all the things she wanted to say before she couldn't say them anymore. Nessa, being only six years old, didn't really understand; she kept asking, 'Mommy, are you going anywhere?' and Melena just smiled sadly. 'I don't know, honey. But if I do, remember I'll always be with you and your father and sister, no matter what.'

Nessarose nodded, her pigtails jumping up and down with the movement. 'Okay, Mommy. Can I go play with Boq now?'

Melena laughed and hugged her youngest daughter. 'Of course you can, sweetie.'

Frex came in, a worried look on her face. 'Darling?'

She sighed, resting her head back against the pillows and closing her eyes for a moment. 'How can I say goodbye?' she demanded, but her voice was weak. 'How can you expect me to say goodbye like this to my little girls? They have no idea what's going on…'

Frex sat himself down on the edge of the bed and kissed her forehead. 'You don't have to. If you find it too hard…'

But Melena shook her head. 'No. I want to talk to Elphaba. Send her in, please?'

Frex nodded and left the room, and moments later, Elphaba entered cautiously. 'Mommy?'

Melena looked at her oldest daughter and couldn't believe what she was about to do. She already hated herself for it, but she knew it had to happen. This secret could not die with her.

'Fabala…' Melena's voice was a hoarse whisper as she beckoned her eldest daughter to the bed. She looked up at the girl with pleading, hazel eyes. 'Fabala, there's… there's so much I haven't told you.' She took a few deep, shuddering breaths, then broke into a coughing fit; but she refused to let Elphaba call for anyone. She reached up to her neck and unchained the small locket that she was wearing – the one she always wore and Elphaba used to play with. She carefully handed it over to Elphaba. 'Listen to me, sweetie, and listen carefully. This,' she nodded at the necklace, 'is not just a locket. It's magical. It's been in our family for years, passed on from mother to daughter, to keep it safe.'

'Keep it safe from whom?' asked Elphaba quietly. Her voice was quivering a little; she could read the fear in her mother's eyes and it unsettled her. Melena was never afraid. Ever.

But now she was dying, and she was determined to do this before heaving her final breath. She looked into Elphaba's huge, chocolate brown eyes, and somehow she couldn't shake the feeling that her young daughter knew more than she was letting on – that, despite the fact that no one had told her, she knew exactly what was going on. 'My own mother used to call them the Shadows,' Melena explained in a whisper. 'They are a small group of evil witches and sorcerers. They are people who want to have it, Fabala. Bad people. The locket contains great power, and the Shadows want the power all for themselves. If it ever falls into their hands, all would be lost. Oz would be destroyed.' She locked eyes with her daughter, trying to convey the gravity of this matter. 'Do you understand that?'

Elphaba nodded, tears in her eyes, and Melena laced their fingers together and gently squeezed Elphaba's hand. 'Now it's yours to protect, darling. I know you can do it. Keep it safe. Don't let anyone even _see_ it if you're not absolutely sure you can trust them. Never tell anyone anything about it. As long as no one knows you have it, you'll be safe.' Her eyes fluttered shut for a moment, then snapped open again, and the intensity in them scared the girl a little. 'If they ever find you… If they find out you have the locket, and they come after you… Run, Fabala. Then you have to run, leave everything behind and go as far away from here as you can get. You have to do _everything_ in your power to keep it from falling into the wrong hands.'

'Why can't we just destroy it?' she asked in a small voice, and Melena shook her head. 'It's too powerful. It can't be destroyed.' She tucked a lock of hair behind Elphaba's ear. 'You should be fine, sweetie,' she tried to reassure her daughter. 'They never found me, either. Just keep it safe and pass it on. I know you can do that, Fabala. You're brave and strong, my darling daughter, and I'm so very proud of you. Come here.' Elphaba obediently crawled onto the bed and Melena hugged her tightly. 'No matter what happens, Elphaba, I love you. I love you and I'm proud of you. Remember that.'

'I love you too, Mommy,' she whispered, and Melena smiled at her. 'Now, I need to get back to sleep, okay? Why don't you go play with your sister?'

'I will,' the girl promised, and her mother looked at her with a strange melancholy in her eyes. 'Good girl.'

Elphaba hesitated at the door, then turned around for the last time. 'Goodbye, Mommy,' she whispered, startling Melena, before dashing out of the room.

* * *

Frex found her in the backyard a few hours later, sprawled out on the grass on her stomach, her face buried in her arms. When she heard him approach, she looked up, tears streaking her cheeks and still dripping out of her eyes. 'She's gone, isn't she?' she whispered, and Frex nodded mutely. He kneeled down and opened his arms for her, and a sob escaped her lips; then she flung herself into her father's arms, crying uncontrollably.

Frex held her to him and stroked her hair until she had calmed down a little. Then he pulled away to look into her eyes. 'Fabala? Who told you that Mommy was dying?'

'No one,' she sniffled, wiping her nose with her sleeve. Frex frowned slightly. 'Then how did you know, pet?'

She shook her head, looking crestfallen. 'I don't know. I just did. I could feel it.' She looked at her father with her huge eyes. 'But I didn't tell Nessa!'

'I know you didn't, pet.' He hugged her again. 'We'll be alright, okay? Mommy would have wanted us to be alright. We still have each other.'

She nodded, and he smiled sadly and patted her head. 'That's my girl. Now, why don't you go to the living room? Boq and Amaia are there, they will take care of you, okay? I have to go and tell Nessa.'

She nodded and went to the living room, where she indeed found Boq and his mother. Boq was sitting on the couch, pale and unusually quiet; his mother looked as if she'd cried herself – Melena had been her best friend, after all. She got up when Elphaba entered the room. 'Oh, sweetie…'

Elphaba felt a pang at that term of endearment – the one her own mother had often used – but she put on a brave face and forced herself to smile at Boq's mother. 'I'm fine, Miss Amaia.'

The woman looked ready to burst into tears all over again at that. 'Of course you're not fine, dear… and you don't have to be,' she assured her, trying to wrap her arms around the little girl, but Elphaba turned away. She was shutting everyone out, locking her feelings somewhere deep inside of her where no one could reach them. Amaia Parlone looked concerned, but didn't say anything.

Frex entered the room carrying Nessa on his arm, who was wide-eyed and crying. When he put her down, she ran over to Elphaba. 'Fabala, Daddy says that Mommy is gone and that she's not coming back!'

'I know,' said Elphaba, wrapping her arms around her little sister and hugging her. Nessa sobbed. 'Why did she leave us? I thought she loved us…'

Both Frex's and Amaia's hearts broke at the sight of the two sisters together, especially when they heard what Elphaba was saying. 'She does love us, Nessie! She always will. She didn't want to go, but she had no other choice.' She stroked her sister's light brown hair. 'She knows we'll be okay without her – and we will, won't we? We'll take care of each other, Nessie. She's in a better place now. She's not sick anymore.'

Nessa looked up at that, her eyes teary and her face smudged. 'She's not?'

Elphaba shook her head and pointed at the painting that decorated the wall. 'Do you remember how Mommy told us about the angels in the painting?'

Nessa nodded vigorously and Elphaba smiled softly at her little sister. 'That's what Mommy is now. An angel. She's not here anymore, you can't touch her, but she's watching over us, Nessie.'

That calmed Nessa down considerably and she hugged her older sister tightly for another moment before Frex picked her up and handed her to Amaia, who'd put her to bed. He then knelt down next to his oldest daughter. 'Who told you all that?'

'Mommy told us about the angels,' said Elphaba quietly. 'And that that's what people become when they die. And I know she didn't want to leave. She loves us. But sometimes you can't choose to stay, even if you want to,' she said earnestly, and when Frex looked into her dark eyes, he could swear that they were far too wise and old for her small age. He hugged her again, but she pulled away. 'I'm going to bed now. Goodnight, Daddy,' she said, before walking out of the room.

Frex watched her disappear. Amaia entered right after Elphaba had left, also staring after the little girl. 'Melena always said she was special, but that little Fabala keeps amazing me.'

Frex smiled sadly. 'She has an old soul.' He rose to his feet and Amaia picked up her son, who had been watching the scene from the couch, feeling sad himself. He hated to see Elphaba and Nessarose in pain and he wished he could help his friends, but he had no idea how.

'If you need anything, just ask,' his mother said to Frex. 'We're all willing to help you.'

Frex smiled tiredly. 'Thank you, Amaia.' He kissed her cheek and then she left with Boq, leaving the Governor alone with his grief.

Upstairs, Elphaba was lying in her bed, soaking her pillow with tears.

* * *

After Melena's death, Elphaba changed.

Frex especially noticed, but others did, too. She was still friendly, still caring, still protective of her sister; but things had changed. She was quieter, wanted to be alone more often, sometimes spending entire days in her room or in the gardens, reading or just thinking. What worried Frex most, though, was that she wouldn't talk to him – or to anyone, really. She'd make pleasant conversation, she'd be interested in the things that were going on in other people's lives, but as soon as someone asked her how she was feeling, she'd snap shut, fobbing people off with a vague 'I'm fine'. They all tried to talk to her – Frex, Nessa, even Boq – but she didn't cave. She was also less cuddly; she'd cringe at the slightest touch and barely even hugged Nessa or Frex on own initiative anymore, though it was clear that wasn't caused by lack of caring. Frex just didn't know what to do.

She was also having small outbursts of magic when she got very emotional. The first time that had happened had been when she had been fighting with Nessa and all the glasses on the table had suddenly shattered. They had all been startled and shocked, Elphaba perhaps most of all; but after that, it started happening more often. When Frex was mad at her and she started crying – one of the very few times she displayed what she was feeling inside – it had suddenly started to pour outside, on an otherwise hot and extremely dry day. When the kids at school were teasing her because of her green skin and she got angry, the children all suddenly froze in their spots, unable to move, giving her the chance to sneak away. Frex had asked for a sorcery teacher at school for his daughter, to teach her how to control these outbursts, and they had ordered one to come from the Emerald City – he could make that happen, of course, since he was the Governor. Elphaba was happy about that. She wasn't sure whether her magic was caused by her mother's locket or that it came from within herself, but either way, she'd feel more confident if she learned to control it. Perhaps it would help her, should the day ever arise that she'd have to fight the Shadows.

A year passed and the date of Melena's death arrived. Frex dreaded the day, but not just for himself; he wasn't sure how Nessa and Elphaba would handle it.

Very differently, turned out to be the answer to that question. Nessarose talked about her mother all day, asking him questions about her, what she had been like, recalling memories she had. She didn't leave her father's side at all that day and they went to visit Melena's grave together.

Elphaba, on the other hand, didn't speak about it. In fact, she barely even spoke at all that day, obediently carrying out her chores, playing with Nessa, sitting in the garden, just staring ahead. She refused to come with her father and sister to her mother's grave and she didn't show any emotion at all for the entire day, which was a new cause of worry to Frex. By the end of the afternoon, she had disappeared. At first no one really worried – they thought she was with Boq, or went out into town; but when she didn't come back for dinner, and still hadn't returned by nightfall, Frex was growing immensely worried about her.

He ordered the nanny to put Nessa to bed and had the rest of the household look for his eldest daughter. They went into town to ask if anyone had seen her; a few servants went over to Boq's, and Frex searched in every secret hiding spot he knew she had, but they didn't find her. Eventually, past midnight, they gave up and he went to bed, though he didn't sleep at all that night.

Around dawn, after hours of fruitlessly tossing and turning, the thought suddenly hit him. He felt incredibly stupid for not seeing it before, because really, it made so much sense. He quickly dressed and left the house, heading towards the graveyard.

And that was exactly where he found her: curled up in foetal position on Melena's grave, her thumb in her mouth, fast asleep. He roused her gently and she blinked a few times, disoriented; then she realised where she was and she flushed. 'Oh… I'm sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean to…'

'It's alright, pet,' he told her, picking her up in his arms. She rested her head against his shoulder and put her thumb back in her mouth, asleep again by the time he reached the mansion.

From that day on, every year on Melena's date of death, Elphaba would disappear somewhere in the afternoon and she never came back until the next morning. The first few times, Frex tried to stop her; but after a while, he realised that this was her way of coping with her mother's death, and after that, he only made sure she had a blanket with her when she went to sleep at the graveyard again. He doubted if it was healthy for her, physically, to sleep outside on a grave, even though it was April and therefore not really cold outside; but he knew it helped her emotionally and since it didn't seem to do damage to her in any way, he let her.

Years passed, and all this time, Elphaba kept her mother's locket close to her. She usually wore it, either around her neck or like a bracelet around her wrist; at night, she'd tuck it under her pillow, one hand protectively folded over it as she slept. Her father and Nessa thought she did it because it was a keepsake of Melena's. Only Elphaba herself knew the truth, and according to what Melena had told her, it had to stay that way.

Ever since her mother had given her the locket, she had felt scared, heavy, and alone. She couldn't share the secret with anyone, it was hers to keep, and it was a heavy weight on her shoulders. She was scared that the Shadows her mother had spoken of would one day find her and try to take the locket away from her; she was scared of the consequences of that, and everything that could possibly happen, should they ever really come after her. Her father or Nessa could get hurt in the process. Perhaps the Shadows would even kill Elphaba to get the locket… and she didn't want to die. She felt as if she were choking inside, choking on the secret and the need to get it out, to talk to someone, about what it meant, about her worries and her fears… yet she couldn't. And so she held her head high and kept the secret to herself, no matter how much it was eating her inside.

Despite the fact that she had all those people around her who loved her, and who she loved back dearly, she had never felt more alone in her life.

* * *

Elphaba was eighteen when finally, fate struck again.

She had just finished her freshman year at Munchkinland University. Since the university was close, she was still living at home - much to the delight of Nessa, who was only in eighth grade of high school and wished nothing more than to join her sister at university.

'Do you miss Mom?' asked Nessa one day as the sisters were sitting at the lake near their home, skipping rocks.

Elphaba's head snapped in her direction. 'What?'

'Do you miss Mom?' Nessa repeated. Elphaba didn't say anything; just stared across the lake until her sister heaved a sigh. 'I do,' Nessa said quietly. 'I wish I had more memories of her.'

'Having more memories doesn't make it any less painful,' muttered Elphaba under her breath, but Nessa was excited. This was probably already the most her sister had ever said to her about the subject. 'I wish she could be there when I get married,' continued Nessarose. 'When I graduate. When I go on my first date… I wanted her to be there and have 'the talk' with me, you know, the mother-daughter talk, and I wish she could be there to question my boyfriend about his intentions towards me when I first bring him home.'

'Not necessarily in that order, I hope.'

Nessa stuck out her tongue and Elphaba chuckled softly. 'Well… Dad did 'the talk', didn't he?'

Her younger sister made a face. 'He doesn't understand anything about women. He told me about all that when I was ten, and I didn't understand a thing he was saying. I only got what he meant when you explained it to me later.'

Elphaba smiled faintly. 'Well, he tried, anyway. And I'm sure he could take it upon himself to interrogate your boyfriend, too.'

Nessa made a face. 'No, thank you.'

'Want _me_ to do that, then?' offered Elphaba, and Nessa whacked her arm. 'Oh, come on, Fabala!'

Elphaba smirked, then grew serious again. 'But really, Nessie… you have no idea how much I wish for you that she would have been there to do all those things with you.'

Nessa smiled softly, recalling her sister's words to her back when she had first heard that her mother had died. 'But then again, she will be there, won't she, Fabala?'

Elphaba hugged her sister – a rare occurrence these days, which made Nessa enjoy it all the more. 'Of course she will be, little one.'

'Show me that water trick again?' Nessa asked after that, grinning in anticipation, and Elphaba laughed. She focused on the water and soon, a water ball the size of a big apple floated up from the lake and towards the girls – something she had learned to do in sorcery class at school. Nessa giggled and stretched out her arm to poke the ball, at which Elphaba made it float above her sister's head. Nessa gasped. 'You're so mean! Don't drop it, Fabala!'

Elphaba grinned at her wickedly. 'Shouldn't I?'

Suddenly, Nessa brought a finger to her lips and pointed towards something behind her sister. Elphaba turned around to find Boq approaching them, and her grin widened. Nessa barely stifled her giggles as the water ball floated towards an unsuspecting Boq, and then, when he had gotten a bit closer, it was flung right into his face. He gasped and the sisters laughed, Nessa giving her sister a high five. Boq just glared at them, pushing his dripping hair out of his face. 'Not funny.'

'On the contrary. _Very _funny,' replied Nessa, still giggling. Elphaba smiled as she looked at her little sister. She sighed and lay back onto the grass, gazing up at the bright blue summer sky. 'I miss school.'

Boq and Nessa both pretended to be shocked. 'Is she serious?' asked Boq teasingly, and Nessa giggled. 'She's crazy.'

'Oh, Elphie,' Boq sighed. 'You're so hopeless. Only you could miss school.'

She shrugged. 'I like to study. You know that. I want to learn, and I love my classes at university.' She sighed and flopped down onto the grass again. 'I'm just bored.'

'Just like she is every vacation,' Nessa told Boq, who grinned. 'Yeah… you're right. She's crazy.'

Elphaba stuck out her tongue.

The summer went by slowly – for Elphaba, at least, who really was longing to get back to university. Boq and Nessa had a great time together, often going into town or even travelling across Munchkinland to go sightseeing in bigger cities. Elphaba often went with them, and she truly enjoyed being in a city bigger than the small town she'd grown up in, but she just missed the challenge of studying. She felt as if her brain was slowly dying from lack of stimulation over the summer; when she voiced that thought out loud, however, accompanied by a heavy sigh, both Boq and Nessa laughed at her almost hysterically, Boq even quite literally rolling over while doing so.

Elphaba was in the gardens one evening, reading, when her father called out to her. 'Fabala? Are you out there?'

'Yes, Dad!' she called back, and he appeared on the porch at the back of the house. 'Nessa is going to sleep now, and so am I. You should get to bed, too, pet. It's getting late.'

She scowled at him, but there was a smile in her eyes. 'Really, Dad? You're going to keep calling me 'pet'? I'm _eighteen _years old! I'm an _adult_!'

He smiled at her. 'What does that have anything to do with it?'

She rolled her eyes at him, but smiled back at the same time. 'I'll be inside in a minute, okay?'

'Okay.' He walked over to where she was sitting and planted a kiss on the top of her head. 'Goodnight, pet.'

'Goodnight, Dad.' She watched him go back inside the house, then went back to her book.

Suddenly, the small hairs at the back of her neck rose and chills crept along her spine. She put her book aside and looked around vigilantly, searching for the source of that unnerving feeling, but she didn't see anything unusual. Just then, however, the chills came again and she rose to her feet, alert now, muscles tense. She had learned to trust her instincts by then, not just when it came to magic, but always; and she wasn't about to stop listening to them right now.

She was just making her way to the front porch, intending to go inside, when she caught a flash of dark, smouldering eyes, and she stopped dead in her tracks. She wasn't even sure whether the eyes had really been there or whether they'd been an illusion – a vision or something, maybe; but it only strengthened her sense of approaching disaster.

Her instincts screamed at her that she should run, but her mind told her she couldn't leave her father and Nessa behind. So she went to go inside, wanting to warn them, when suddenly, her mother's voice rang in her head, loud and clear as it had been when she had still been alive. _'Run, Fabala! Run!'_

She hesitated and protested weakly – as if the voice in her head could hear her. 'But father, and Nessa…'

Apparently it could hear her, because it answered her. _'I'm so sorry, sweetie, but it's too late for them already,' _Melena's voice told her gently. _'Go now. Just go, Fabala. Run as fast as you can!'_

And she did.


	3. Chapter 3 Flight

**AN: Thaaaaaank you guys! :D**

**Elphiesglinda: Frex always ends up dead. 3:) No, just kidding. (Or not? Perhaps I'll kill him in Love is all you need, too... It would kind of be my 'thing' - to always kill Frex :D.)**

**Bubble: I'm glad I made you cry :D (you know, like, I'm glad that my writing was apparently good enough to make you cry - you get my point, right? :P).**

**BlueD: Here you go.**

**Failey: Sorry. Not this time. Your mind reading powers are failing you :P. And Munchkinland and the Vinkus are quite some distance away from each other... But thank you very much :). **

**Elphaba-WWW: I'd prefer you not to die. You have some stories of your own you need to update, and I'd hate to lose a reader/reviewer :P. Oh... and you're probably going to kill me after this chapter, what with you being a Nice Frex-and-Nessa-fan. *hides away in a corner***

* * *

**Chapter 3. Flight**

She skidded to a stop when she reached the lake, a mile or so away from her house.

_What am I doing?_

She was being ridiculous. She was running from a feeling and an illusion. It was probably just nothing, she reasoned, and suddenly she felt extremely embarrassed for being so stupid. She was just grateful that no one had seen her dash off like that.

Her fingers fumbled with the locket, which she was wearing around her neck, and suddenly, a hoarse voice spoke. 'That's quite a nice necklace you've got there.'

She whirled around and her heart stopped. Those were the eyes she'd seen. Dark, smouldering… triumphant eyes? Why triumphant? She suddenly felt icy cold, chills running down her spine, and she suppressed a shiver.

The owner of the eyes stepped forward, gaze fixed on the locket around her neck. 'I knew it. Finally, I found you…'

She recoiled. 'Who are you?' she whispered, though she was pretty sure she knew the answer to that question already. 'What do you want from me?'

His black eyes bore into hers. 'I think you know perfectly well who I am – or at least _what _I am – and what I want from you.'

She took another step backwards, trying to ignore the feeling of her heart hammering in her chest. 'You can't have it.'

He snorted and cackled. 'We'll see about that.' His piercing eyes bore into her own again. 'I wasn't sure it was you at first. My sister traced the locket back to Melena Thropp, but we weren't sure which one of her daughters she had given it to.' He smirked. 'Well, your little sister clearly didn't have any idea what I was talking about. Not even when I pulled out my knife.'

Her heart stopped for a moment before it started to pound again, even louder than before. She felt light-headed. He had been with Nessa? When? Her throat constricted as she thought of her mother's voice in her head. _'I'm so sorry, sweetie, but it's too late for them already.'_

Were they…

She took another step backwards, clutching the locket with one hand, shaking her head frantically. 'No. You weren't in my house. You didn't do anything to my family.'

His grin only widened. 'Your dear _Daddy _was so concerned about you and your sister. He loved you very much, did you know that? Have you told him that lately? Because, you know, you won't have the chance again.'

She was still shaking her head. 'No. You didn't. You couldn't have.'

He eyed her up and down derisively. 'Perhaps you could have stopped me if you hadn't ran off… although I doubt it.' He gestured and black whirls of magic started swirling around his hands, crackling with electricity. 'Now give me the locket.'

She stepped back again. 'Never.'

'Fine, then.' He snarled and lurched forward, and she leapt out of his way, rolling over in the grass and quickly scrambling to her feet again. He shot a black ball of magic towards her and it hit her in the stomach, knocking the air out of her and sending her flying to the ground with a loud thump. Before she could move, he was on top of her, pinning her to the ground, pressing his arm against her throat so that she couldn't breathe. She struggled weakly, but he was too strong, and her vision started to blur. 'Beg for your life,' he hissed, his eyes smouldering once more. 'Beg for your life like your sister did.'

Somehow, that remark brought out all the anger and heartache she had bottled up for the past ten years, and it gave her the strength she needed. She lashed out, her magic reacting almost instinctively and knocking him off of her. It sent him flying backwards and he landed in the lake.

Elphaba leapt to her feet and started to run again, this time back in the direction of her home. She dashed through the front door and up the stairs to where her father was sleeping. 'Dad?' She entered his bedroom and lit one of the lamps. 'Dad?'

When she saw him, however, her breath caught in her throat. 'Daddy…' she whispered, tears pricking in her eyes. He was gone. His eyes were open, but unseeing, a look of terror on his face; and there was blood everywhere.

She just made it to the bathroom before the bile in her throat forced its way out, and she retched for some time before she could pull herself together. She hurried over to Nessa's room, already knowing and fearing what she would find, but also knowing that she had to see it for herself. Thick tears made their way down her cheeks as she saw her sister lying on the bed, covered in blood like her father, but her eyes were closed. She knelt down next to her sister and brushed the light brown hair away from her face, kissing her forehead. 'Nessa… I'm so sorry.'

She wanted to stay and mourn her family, but she knew she had to get going. Her mission was bigger than this, bigger than her, bigger than her family, and she had promised her mother. She couldn't save her parents or Nessa anymore, but she could still save the locket – and with it, the rest of Oz.

She switched off her emotions and started moving through the house efficiently, throwing food, blankets, and clothes in a bag. Besides the necessities, she only took a few pictures and the locket with her. She rummaged through Frex's study room to take as much of his money as she could find – she knew he would have wanted her to have it – and wrapped the locket around her wrist, tucking it under her sleeve. Then she left, her dress stained with blood and her eyes red and puffy from the crying she'd done, but determined all the same.

Someone must have seen her, because she heard her name being called out, but she only sped up and walked faster. She heard it again. 'Elphie! Hey, Elphie! Where are you going?'

She risked a glance over her shoulder and saw Boq standing there, a lantern in his hand and a puzzled look on his face. 'Where are you going?' he asked again. 'It's nearly midnight!' Only then did he see her face, and the blood on her dress, and his eyes widened. Their eyes locked for a moment, and she knew he could see the hurt and fear in her eyes. 'Elphaba?' he whispered. He extended his hand. 'Come on. Let me take you to my Mom – she can help you. I don't know what happened, but you don't have to leave.'

She managed a sad smile and he barely caught her words as she whispered, 'Sometimes you can't choose to stay, even if you want to.'

He recognised the words he had heard her speak to Frex when Melena had just died, nearly ten years ago, and he understood – a little at least. He had no idea what was going on, but he knew Elphaba, and he understood that for some reason, she _had_ to leave, even though she didn't want to.

He watched her as she turned around again and disappeared into the night.

* * *

She ran all the way to the nearest train station, constantly looking over her shoulder, but no one seemed to be following her. She wasn't fooling herself – she knew that he would come after her. She just hoped he wouldn't know where she was going. If she could just get out of Munchkinland, perhaps he'd lose track of her… for some time, anyway.

She didn't encounter anyone on her way to the station, but at the train station itself, there were several people waiting for the train. She was wheezing for air and gave herself a moment to catch her breath, leaning against a pillar, before buying a ticket at the pay desk and setting herself down on a bench to wait. She tugged her cloak tighter around her body, for warmth as well as to try and hide the blood stains on her dress. She was tense, her back straight, eyes darting everywhere; there was no one nearby that looked like the Shadow, but she only relaxed a little when she was finally sitting in the train and it started driving away.

She slept during most of the journey, though her sleep was fitful and restless, and she woke just in time to exit the train in Munchkinland City and get onto another one. The one to Shiz.

She, Boq, and Nessa had often talked about Shiz University. It was a prestigious university and Elphaba would have loved to go there, but she had been reluctant to leave her family; they were so close, and especially with Melena gone and herself being the only mother figure in Nessa's life, she hadn't wanted to go. Now, however, nothing was holding her back from doing so. She needed to leave Munchkinland and start a new life elsewhere, and since Shiz was a place where students from all corners of Oz went to, it seemed as good a choice as any. At least she'd be able to blend in – for as far as a green girl could ever really blend in, of course. She just hoped the Shadow wouldn't be able to track her down in the near future.

She huddled further into her blanket and rested her head against the window as she watched the trees and houses and towns fly by. Images of her father and Nessa, covered in blood, forced themselves into her mind, but she resolutely pushed them away. She would have to grieve later. Now, she had to come up with a plan.

She knew the Shadows would find her again, sooner or later, and she had to learn how to defend herself. She fingered the locket around her wrist. She'd take sorcery class again. Perhaps her magic could help her in her defence against the Shadows. The sorcery lessons of Madame Morrible, the Headshiztress, were renowned throughout all of Oz; if she could get herself into that class, it would help her improve her magic greatly. She decided to try doing just that. She needed to be prepared, one way or another. Perhaps she could learn a more physical way to defend herself, too – some kind of fighting sport… She sighed and stared out the window again, trying to clear her mind completely.

When she arrived at Shiz, the sun had risen again and it was afternoon already. She heaved her bag with her as she walked towards the university buildings. It took her the rest of the afternoon to convince the Headshiztress of letting her in; Madame Morrible, was reluctant to allow a student to suddenly come to her prestigious school without warning. Elphaba tried to persuade her, telling her that she'd been at the top of her class at her last university and that she really needed to transfer, assuring the woman that she could pay the tuition; and finally, Morrible agreed. 'I'll give you a month to prove yourself. You do understand that your story is rather vague, Miss Elphaba, and of course I don't know if I can trust you, but you seem an intelligent and trustworthy young woman, so I'm willing to give you a chance. If you pay your tuition and show me that you try your very hardest, I'll allow you to stay at Shiz.'

'Thank you, Madame,' said Elphaba sincerely, feeling relieved, and Morrible smiled at her and handed her a piece of paper. 'Please fill in this list – I need to know which classes you want to take. Now what's your full name, dearie? I'll enrol you right now.'

She started checking off the courses she wanted to follow that semester, but paused for a moment at Morrible's question. 'Elphaba… Levine.' It was probably safer for her to not let anyone know her real last name. At the very least, it would make it harder for the Shadows to track her down.

'Elphaba Levine.' Morrible wrote the name down. 'Well, Miss Elphaba, all of our other second-year students have already been assigned rooms, since they've been living here for a year already, but I'm sure I could squeeze you in somewhere. Let's see…' She tapped her pencil against her chin and flipped through a thick book. Then her face cleared. 'Ah! Miss Galinda will probably be happy to share her private suite with you.'

'It's Glinda now,' a perky voice chimed in, sounding annoyed. Both Elphaba and Morrible turned to find a petite blonde girl in a pale blue dress walking towards them, looking displeased. 'And _she_ is _not _happy to share her private suite with…' The girl wrinkled her nose as she eyed Elphaba up and down. '_This_.'

Elphaba eyed the newcomer coolly. 'Miss Glinda, I assume? I can assure you, the green is not contagious.'

'Oh, thank goodness!' Glinda exclaimed. Morrible eyed the girl warily. 'Miss Galinda…'

'_Glinda_,' the blonde corrected her, and Morrible looked annoyed. 'Since when is your name Glinda, Miss Galinda?'

Glinda huffed and tossed her curls over her shoulder. 'I turned eighteen last July,' she declared proudly. She paused for a moment, as if expecting an applause, then huffed again when there came no response at all. 'Galinda is a little girl's name, and I am not a little girl anymore,' she continued her explanation. 'Glinda sounds far more sophisticated. Popsicle agrees with me.'

Normally, Elphaba would have scoffed at that silly nickname, but now it just sent a pang through her, reminding her of her own father. She tried to push the thoughts of her family away. She didn't want to get emotional in front of this jumpy little blonde.

Morrible rolled her eyes at Glinda's perky behaviour. 'Glinda, dearie, I'll make sure to change your name in the student register. Now, since I know you to be such a _good _girl,' Morrible's voice was dripping with sarcasm, though Glinda didn't seem to notice, 'I assume you have no problem with sharing your private suite with Miss Elphaba here.'

'Dear Madame,' Glinda announced in a superior tone of voice, with another toss of her curls and a glare at Elphaba, 'though it is true that I am a _very goodly _person, I can also assure you that my Popsicle will be _very _unhappy if you make me room with a _green person_.'

Morrible returned the girl's glare. 'This is not debatable, Miss Glinda. You _will _room with Miss Elphaba, no matter what your 'Popsicle' might think.'

Glinda flushed. 'But Madame…'

'Miss Glinda,' Morrible said sternly. 'You do _not _judge a person by their looks. It's extremely unladylike.'

She had Glinda there, and the blonde girl knew it. Glinda would _never _give anyone reason to call her unladylike. She huffed. 'Fine, then. But don't expect me to like it.'

'I don't, dearie.' Morrible handed Elphaba an extra key to the suite, a list of her classes, a map of the campus and a list of books she'd need. 'You have one more week to get settled, dearie, before the other students get here. I wish you good luck.'

Elphaba thanked her and left the building to explore the campus. Glinda had stormed off after her conversation with Morrible, probably to their dorm room, and Elphaba didn't want to face her new roommate yet; she needed some time alone to think.

She finally settled for a nice, high tree near a lake. The view reminded her of home and though it hurt, it also made her feel slightly better. She closed her eyes and listened to the birds singing in the trees. How could everything still seem so normal, after her whole life had changed in one night?

Her throat constricted as she thought of her family and she suddenly found it difficult to breathe. Her father. Nessa… They were gone. Her entire family was gone, and the ones outside her bloodline that came close to being family – Boq and his mother, even some of the other villagers – she had been forced to left behind. She had no one. Not anymore. She was on her own, no one left to help her. Tears pricked in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

A breeze caused the leaves to rustle and she closed her eyes. Whispered words drifted towards her on the wind. _'You are not alone, Fabala.' _Her mother's voice. _'Remember I'll always be with you. You're not alone. You're never alone.'_

She knew it was probably just her imagination, but somehow, it still made her feel better.

She stayed up in that tree, eyes closed, head leaned back against the tree trunk, until twilight settled down upon the University campus. Only then did she climb down and head back towards her dorm.

* * *

Glinda was already in bed when Elphaba reached their dorm room. She hauled her bag into the room and quietly took out a nightgown. She didn't turn on a light for fear of waking her roommate as she washed up, brushed her teeth and went to bed herself, tucking the locket safely under her pillow. She woke the next morning to find Glinda gone already; she strongly suspected that the blonde was avoiding her, but she didn't really care. Instead, she just dressed and went outside to find herself some breakfast.

To her dismay, she noticed that more students had arrived already, strolling around campus in giggling and chatting groups of friends. When they saw her, they stopped to stare at her, the girls erupting in whispers and giggles, the boys just eyeing her up and down with raised eyebrows. She sighed and planted her hands in her sides. 'What are you all looking at?'

'I didn't know they allowed frogs to come to Shiz,' an obnoxiously grinning boy finally said, and she rolled her eyes. 'How original. A frog. I could _never _have come up with that one,' she deadpanned, resorting to sneers and sarcasm once again to hide her true feelings. She had almost forgotten what it was like to be teased and gaped at constantly, what with the town people back in Munchkinland having been so used to her; now she remembered, however, although she could have lived without the memory.

'She's like an asparagus,' the boy continued in an intentionally loud voice, so that she could hear him. 'Do you think she's sick? She looks a little green.' He burst out in snorting laughter at that, his friends joining in, and most of the other students chuckled a little hesitantly. Elphaba glared at them. 'Do you think you're being funny?' she demanded. 'You're not being original at all, so if you don't mind, I'm just going to leave now and pretend this didn't happen.' Fuming, Elphaba turned to walk away.

Suddenly there was a light tap on her shoulder and she spun around to face the responsible student, jabbing her finger in his chest. 'What? Were you going to call me a name, too? Like what? Artichoke? Green bean? Frog? Cabbage? Asparagus? Believe me, I've heard it all, so you might as well save yourself the effort!' she snarled at him.

For some reason, a small grin spread across his – even she had to admit, rather handsome - face. 'I wasn't going to call you anything,' he said. 'I just wanted to say that you dropped something.' He handed her a book that had apparently fallen out of her bag. 'Here.'

Her face flushed. 'Oh. Um… Thanks, I guess.' She cleared her throat and took the book from him, tucking it in her bag. His grin didn't fade as he watched her movements. 'Why do you have a book with you? Class doesn't start until next week.'

'I like to read,' came her curt reply. He looked at her with interest, eyeing her up and down until she sighed. 'Don't you have better things to do than talk with the green bean?'

A small frown crossed his face before the grin returned. 'And what if I happened to like talking to the green bean?'

She scowled at him. 'As if.'

His grin only grew wider. 'And what if?'

She rolled her eyes at him and brushed past him, resuming her search for something to eat. He caught up with her, however, and fell into step beside her. 'So you've been, like, green since you were born?'

'No. I magic-spelled myself green when I was five and I never found out how to reverse it.'

He looked genuinely impressed. 'Really?'

She rolled her eyes again. 'No, of course not!'

He laughed. 'What's your name?'

'None of your business.'

'Well, none of your business, it´s nice to meet you. I'm Cohvu.' She glared at him, and he flashed her a dazzling smile. 'I can help you make friends.'

Her heart shrunk at the thought of Boq and Nessa and the friend group of village children they'd had. 'I don't need friends.'

'Everyone needs friends.' He slung his arm around her shoulders in an amiable way. 'If you'd just drop the sarcasm and the grumpiness, I'm sure you could be a very nice girl.'

'Go away.'

'Sourpuss.'

'Go _away_,' she hissed, pushing him off of her a little too violently and stomping off towards the café. He didn't follow her after that and she didn't look back.


	4. Chapter 4 Defence

**AN: I know you guys want Fiyero. I want Fiyero too. And though he is in this chapter, he won't actually be physically present at the same time as Elphaba until a few chapters from now :3. I told you I'd take it slow this time, and I want to focus on Elphie's friendship with Glinda and Cohvu first.**

* * *

**Chapter 4. Defence**

She talked herself into Morrible's sorcery class, and even after only one class, the woman was amazed at what the young girl could already do. When Elphaba asked her to teach her spells to defend and attack, however, the Headshiztress frowned. 'Miss Elphaba, spells like those are hardly appropriate to learn for a young woman like yourself…'

'Please, Madame,' pleaded Elphaba. 'I need to learn those spells.'

Morrible eyed her suspiciously. 'And why is that, Miss Elphaba?'

The dark-haired girl lied smoothly. 'There are so many dangers these days. Robbers, rapists… I just want to be prepared, that's all. I'm from a small town – I never learned how to defend myself because I never had to.'

Morrible seemed to buy it. 'I suppose I could teach you some basics,' she admitted reluctantly. 'But if you really want to learn how to defend yourself, there are other ways. Ways that don't involve magic – because, honestly, magic can be unpredictable and dangerous. Why don't you go and take a lesson in Mr. Jy's self-defence course for young ladies? He's specialised in teaching girls to stand up against men that try to overpower them.'

Elphaba scowled at that, but didn't say anything else about the subject, and when she finished her classes for the day, she went over to the sports centre.

Mr. Jy was just busy with his lesson and she stood aside to watch for a while. The girls participating were all like Glinda, pretty society girls that had no clue at all about what to do, and Mr. Jy kept correcting them. She rolled her eyes at the sight. Did Morrible expect her to learn anything _here_?

Mr. Jy caught sight of her and flashed her a friendly smile. 'Hello. Would you like to participate?'

She shook her head. 'I'm not made of sugar. I want to learn how to _really _fight.'

His face actually lit up at that. 'Finally, a girl with some spirit!' he sighed, seeming almost relieved, and she had to smile at that. 'Stay here. This class is almost over; then I'll come to you.'

She waited for him, watching the girls for another while before indeed the lesson ended and he walked towards her, smiling again. 'So, Miss…'

'Elphaba.'

'Elphaba. You want to fight?'

She nodded and he did, too. 'Good. Well, if you're so determined about it, let's see what you can do with my boys when it comes to kickboxing.' He grinned and just then, the participants of the next class entered the gym. Elphaba's eyes widened a little when she saw the tall and muscular boys Mr. Jy wanted her to practice with. She had always been slender and rather tiny, and though she'd had a growth spurt a few years ago, she was still not exactly _tall _– especially not in comparison with those boys. 'Do you want me to…'

'Don't worry,' he laughed, taking her elbow and guiding her towards the boys. 'They won't bite, and I'll help you. I just want to know what you can do before I make a decision about what class is best for you. Do you want to borrow some sports clothes? We've got-'

She shook her head, however. 'No, that won't be necessary.' After all, the Shadows wouldn't wait for her to change into some more appropriate battle clothes, either. She needed to be prepared for everything.

'Alright then.' Mr. Jy clapped his hands and addressed his boys. 'Boys, this is Miss Elphaba. She's here to train with us today, so please try to not break any of her bones – it's her first time. Elphaba, let me just teach you the basics while the boys start their warming-up.' He took her apart and showed her some movements she'd need to block other people's punches, then taught her how to punch and kick other people without injuring herself. 'Let's give it a try with one of the boys. Number six!' he called, referring to the number on the boy's shirt. 'Come here and practice with Miss Elphaba, please?'

The boy took place opposite her, but she didn't even glance at his face, focusing instead on his hands, anticipating what he was going to do. He lashed out and she ducked away, blocking his punch easily before trying one of her own, which he blocked in return. Mr. Jy nodded, satisfied. 'Very good.'

She punched him again, and he tried to kick her but she grabbed his leg and twisted it, sending him falling down onto the floor. The boy scrambled up again and took his place once more as he aimed a punch for her face and nearly stumbled again when she turned away, avoiding his fist. She was actually starting to like this a little.

She twisted and turned, practically dancing around him as he tried to hit her. He lunged at her with both hands ready, but she ducked, diving between his legs, only to leap to her feet again when she emerged behind him, jumping and turning in the air, aiming her foot for his shoulder. Just then, however, he turned around, and her foot hit him square in the face, knocking him down onto the floor once more as an '_Oomph_' escaped him.

She clasped her hands over her mouth in horror – she hadn't meant to actually hurt him. 'Oh! I'm so sorry!'

The boy sat up, one hand pressed against his cheek, and only now did she recognise him. A jolt went through her. Oh, this was just great.

Cohvu looked at her in mock exasperation. 'First you yell at me and practically stab your finger in my eye, and now you kick me in the face. What have I ever done to you?'

'I'm sorry,' she repeated, though she couldn't keep a small smirk off her face. 'I didn't mean to…'

He grinned, albeit a bit forced, since one half of his face wouldn't really work with him. 'It's okay.' He took the wet cloth one of his friends handed him and pressed it against the bruise. 'I'm a big guy. I can handle it – though my ego seems slightly bruised.'

Mr. Jy looked at her in satisfaction. 'That was very good, Miss Elphaba. I think you could be quite the interesting experience for our team,' he joked. 'Would you care to join us?'

She looked around at the boys, half of whom seemed impressed, while the other half seemed a bit scared. She smirked again. 'I'd love to.'

'That's settled, then!' Mr. Jy exclaimed, smacking her shoulder. 'I'll see you again same time next week, okay? And Cohvu…' He pulled at the cloth Cohvu was still holding against his face and grimaced. 'You might want to stop by the infirmary. I don't think a wet cloth is going to help much.'

Elphaba's smirk faded. 'I really am sorry.'

Cohvu waved one hand in the air dismissively. 'As I said, don't worry about it. You're good,' he said admiringly. 'I've never seen a girl kick ass like that before. And certainly not from this angle,' he added teasingly, and she blushed a little. 'At least let me walk you to the infirmary,' she insisted, and he shrugged. 'Fine with me.'

As they walked towards the building together, he said, 'So since you keep apologising, I take it you didn't actually _intend _to plant your foot into my face?'

She glared at him. 'Of course not.'

He held up his hands in self-proclaimed innocence. 'Hey, you can't really blame me. You didn't seem too fond of me when we ran into each other the other day.'

'I was in a bad mood.' She didn't want to talk about it, but he clearly did. 'So you do want to be friends?'

'I didn't say that.'

They were quiet for a while. Then Cohvu spoke up again. 'So, Elphaba, eh?'

She didn't answer him.

'I should shorten that.' He paused to think about it. 'Ellie? Phaba? You can't really do much with a name like that, you know.'

'Thank Oz,' she muttered under her breath, and he laughed. 'Oh, you don't like nicknames?'

'I despise nicknames,' she declared, and he laughed again. 'Okay. Point taken. How about Emerald?'

Her glare intensified.

'Emmy for short?' he suggested, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, and she cocked her head a little to the side. 'Did you want to keep your head attached to your neck? Because if you do, I would stop right there if I were you.'

He merely just laughed again – did he ever do anything but grin and laugh? she couldn't help but wonder. How could someone possibly be so easy-going and happy-go-lucky all the time? She couldn't even imagine herself feeling that way for an hour at once, let alone her entire life long. _But then again_, she mused as they entered the building and Cohvu walked up to the counter, where a nurse was sitting, _he probably still has his family and was never forced to leave his friends behind. I suppose those sort of things could make a person bitter._

That thought startled her. Bitter? She didn't want to be bitter. Bitter was what old ladies were who had thrown away their entire lives and had ended up lonely old spinsters with houses full of cats. She was only eighteen years old – she couldn't allow herself to feel like this. She had to move on, learn to be happy again. She had lost her family and her old life, but she had the chance to start a new one, and she knew her parents and Nessa would have wanted her to take it. She knew she would feel like this for another while – sad and lost and filled with grief – but she also knew that she was strong. Her parents had always told her that. She was strong and she could get through this. She had to.

'Em?' Cohvu waved one hand in front of her face. 'You there?'

She snapped out of her thoughts. 'Yes. Of course. Sure. I'm here. What's the matter?'

He chuckled. 'They said I could go.'

She blinked – had she been lost in thought for that long? 'Oh. Okay. Good.'

He grinned at her. 'I'm going to the café now. Care to have a drink with me?'

She started to shake her head, but then he pouted. 'Don't you think you owe me that, after nearly crushing my skull?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Why do men always exaggerate like that?' she demanded, but she complied anyway, knowing that he was right. The least she could do was be nice to him for just a few days or so - to, well, make up for her foot in his face.

* * *

'So let me think of another nickname for you, then,' Cohvu said as he held open the door for her. She huffed, but entered the café, and he followed. 'El?'

She rolled her eyes.

'Pha?'

A sigh.

'Ba?'

'What kind of nickname is 'Ba'?'

'You're right.' He paused to think about it as they sat down at a table. 'Pha, Ba… La… Fabala?'

Ouch. That hurt, to hear her family's loving nickname coming from Cohvu's lips. She spun, eyes blazing, and he was taken aback by the intensity in them. 'Don't,' she spat, '_ever_ call me that _ever _again.'

He recoiled. 'Whoa. Okay. I won't. I'm sorry.'

The sincere confusion and mild hurt on his face softened her a little, and she muttered, 'It's okay. You didn't know. Just… just don't call me that.'

He nodded. 'Sure. I'll just stick with Emmy, then.'

She glared at him, but just then, he peered up and started waving his hand in the air frantically. 'Linny!'

'Coco!' a familiar, perky voice chirped, and a ball of orange tulle flung itself at the boy. 'Oh, I missed you sooooo much!'

'I missed you too, Galinda,' said Cohvu with a grin, and the blonde girl pulled back to scowl at him. 'Didn't you read my letters? It's _Glinda _now.'

Cohvu grinned and turned towards Elphaba. 'Glin, this is my new friend Emmy. Em, this is my friend Galin- I'm sorry, _Glinda _Upland.'

'Of the Upper Uplands,' Glinda added, and Cohvu flashed her a grin. 'Right.'

Elphaba nodded a bit stiffly. 'We've met.' Glinda didn't look too happy to see her, either. 'Why do you call her Emmy?' the blonde girl demanded, and Cohvu beamed at her. 'Don't you think it suits her? It's short for Emerald – you know, what with her skin colour and all.'

'Gee, I hadn't noticed that,' said Glinda sarcastically. She stuck her chin in the air. 'But, well, as she said, we've met before.'

'Yes we have,' agreed Elphaba sullenly. Cohvu's grin faded and turned into a small scowl as he looked from one girl to the other. 'What's wrong?'

'We're roommates,' explained Elphaba, and Glinda huffed. 'Not voluntarily.'

'What did I ever do to you, anyway?' Elphaba demanded, and Glinda crossed her arms and glared at her. 'You made my private suite into a not-so-very-private suite!'

'Not on purpose! I didn't ask to be placed in your suite!'

'And you're…' Glinda wrinkled her nose. 'Ugh,' she said, not knowing a better word to describe her new roommate.

'I take it you don't like each other, then?' asked Cohvu. Both girls looked at him incredulously. 'No, we love each other, can't you tell?' said Elphaba sarcastically.

'You mustn't blame him,' Glinda said flatly to the green girl. 'He's male.'

Elphaba chuckle. 'I can see that.' Glinda flashed her an annoyed look, and the green girl swallowed her chuckle. Cohvu looked genuinely confused. 'Why don't you like each other?'

Elphaba pointed at her roommate with her thumb. 'Ask her. I didn't even really get the chance to like or not like her before she started ignoring me and sending glares in my direction every other minute or so.'

Glinda huffed and Cohvu turned to face her. 'Glin?'

She looked at him as if though he were crazy. 'Don't you have _eyes_?' she demanded in a high-pitched voice. 'She's _green_!'

A dangerous look flashed in Cohvu's eyes, much to Elphaba's surprise. 'And what does that have to do with it?' he asked in a low voice. Glinda cringed a little, but didn't comply. 'Well, it's… it's not natural.'

He looked at her with clear disappointment and slight contempt in his eyes. 'I thought better of you, Galinda,' he said, and the blonde didn't even have the nerve to correct him. 'I thought you could see beyond people's exteriors and give them a chance. No matter if they're ugly, or geeky, or their nose is big, or their skin is green. I know you keep up that perky popular blonde attitude, but I thought there was something underneath it as well. Thank you very much for showing me how wrong I was.'

She flushed. 'Cohvu… I didn't mean it like that.' She stared at her feet and shuffled around a bit. 'You're right. I'm sorry.' She looked up with wide blue eyes and a small pout, giving Elphaba her best puppy look. 'I'm sorry, Elphaba.'

Elphaba gave her a hesitant smile. 'That's okay. I'm used to getting that reaction.'

That actually did make feel Glinda a little bad, and she made a mental note to be nicer to her new roommate in the future. She plopped down onto a chair and adopted her bubbly smile again. 'So, what's to drink?'

Cohvu patted her arm. 'I'm proud of you, Linny.'

She giggled at him. 'Thanks, Coco.'

Elphaba looked at Glinda, then at Cohvu, and back at Glinda again. 'So I take it you two are dating?'

They practically leapt apart, staring at her in bewilderment. 'No!' cried Glinda. 'What gives you that idea?'

Elphaba arched an eyebrow and pointed at Cohvu. 'Boy.' She pointed at Glinda. 'Girl.' Cohvu again. 'You call her Linny.' Glinda. 'You call him Coco. Do I need to say more?'

Glinda flushed and shook her head frantically. 'We're not dating. Not at all. We're just friends. And as a matter of fact, I give _everyone _a nickname. Everyone I like, anyway.'

_Please keep on hating me, then. _She didn't say it out loud, but when she saw Cohvu trying to stifle his laughter, she couldn't help but grin herself – she knew he had guessed exactly what she was thinking.

Glinda, of course, was completely oblivious to that. She tried to make bubbly conversation with them both, doing her best to be nice to Elphaba, and when the green girl finally went back to her dorm, she realised to her surprise that she had actually had a pretty good time with her two new almost-friends.

* * *

_She was in the small town near her house, but something wasn't right. None of the villagers were there. It was just her, standing in the middle of the square, shivering as a cold wind swept across the town. She wrapped her arms around herself and turned around and around, only to find herself completely alone._

'_Fabala.' Suddenly her mother was there, standing next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. She spun around and flung her arms around Melena, pressing her face against the fabric of her mother's dress. Melena stroked her hair, whispering soothing words in her ear. 'I'm here, Fabala. I'll always be here. You can do this.'_

'_I can't, Mom,' she sobbed. 'I can't do this by myself!'_

'_You're not by yourself, sweetie.' Melena kissed the top of her head. 'I'm always there with you, and there will be other people who help you. I promise.' She pulled back a little to look at her daughter. 'Sweetie, I'm so sorry for leaving you.'_

'_My darling Fabala.' She raised her head and her father was there, smiling down at her. She wrapped one arm around him and leaned her head against his chest. 'I'm so proud of you, pet.'_

_She cried, and Nessa appeared, seeming transparent in comparison to her parents, but there nonetheless. She reached out for her sister and squeezed Elphaba's hand. 'You did the right thing,' she promised her sister. 'You couldn't help us, Fabala. You had to leave us behind. We don't blame you.'_

'_Of course we don't.' Frex took her shoulders and looked into her eyes. 'We love you, Fabala. We always will.'_

_Nessa hugged her sister. 'One day, we'll be together again.'_

'_And in the meantime, we'll always be with you,' Melena finished in a whisper. Elphaba closed her eyes for a moment, relishing in the feeling of having her family there with her – even though she knew it was just a dream._

She woke with a start. Trying to calm down her erratic breathing, she smoothed her hair with one hand and closed her eyes for a moment. A soft, small voice caused her eyes to snap open again. 'Elphaba?'

She tried to clear her throat, but her voice still croaked as she answered, 'Yes?'

She could just make out Glinda's wide blue eyes in the dark. 'Are you okay? You were crying in your sleep.'

Elphaba's hand went up to her face and she was surprised to find her fingertips wet with her own tears. She hadn't even realised she had been crying until now. She sighed and turned to lie down on her side, her back towards her roommate. 'I'm fine, Glinda,' she said to the wall. 'Go back to sleep.'

There was silence for a moment; then the rustling of sheets, and Elphaba knew the blonde had lied back down. 'Okay. Goodnight, Elphaba.'

She didn't respond, just clutched the locket under her pillow with one hand and tried to fight back the other tears that threatened to spill down her cheeks.

_Sparkling, laughing blue eyes were looking at her, and she couldn't look away. 'Come on, Fae,' he said, extending his hand towards her in an inviting gesture. 'I'm not that bad, I promise.'_

_She hesitated. She stared at his hand, then back at those captivating eyes, and she couldn't make up her mind. She wanted to trust him, but she knew she couldn't trust anyone._

_As if he'd read her mind, his face became serious and his eyes locked with hers. 'You can trust me,' he said quietly, but still she couldn't just take the chance._

'_It's alright, sweetie,' Melena's voice whispered in her ear. She looked to the side, and there was her mother, standing right next to her. She smiled at Elphaba a bit sadly. 'You don't have to do this by yourself. You'll need someone to stand with you, to fight with you. This is it, Fabala. This is him. There will be others, others who might help you in one way or another, but this, right here, is the one that will always be with you, always stand by your side, and always love you. He's your soul mate, Fabala. You are meant to find him, and one day, you will. But you're going to have to trust him.'_

_She looked at the boy – more like a young man, really; the brown hair that kept falling into his face, the firm nose and jaw line, the muscular body, the azure eyes so filled with emotions, but above all, sincerity, that it overwhelmed her. Her soul mate. Could she really trust him? She was afraid to. _

'_Sweetie.' She looked back at her mother. 'You were right,' Melena said solemnly. 'You can't do this by yourself. You need someone. You need him.'_

_She looked at his hand again, and before she really knew what she was doing, she had laid her own hand in his, allowing him to pull her closer. He smiled down at her softly as he pulled her against his chest and wrapped his arms around her, making her feel safer than she had felt ever since Melena had given her that cursed locket. 'I'll take care of you,' he whispered, and she was inclined to believe him. 'I'll take care of you and I'll protect you. I'll be there by your side, Fae. Always.'_

_Always._

This time, she awoke with a smile on her face.

* * *

In the castle of Adurin Iir, Prince Fiyero Tiggular of the Vinkus woke with a start from the most vivid dream he'd ever had. It left him with a strange feeling, a feeling he'd never had before. It was almost like some prophecy; there was a glimpse of shadows and danger in the future, which sent chills down his spine, but there was also a beautiful girl with emerald skin. He felt strangely protective of this girl, and somehow deep inside, he knew that it was vital for him to get her to trust him. He had no idea what was going on, but he couldn't shake the feeling the dream had been real. The girl had been in his dream and as certain as he knew that the sun would rise in the morning, he knew that she was real, and out there, somewhere.

He needed to find her. He needed to keep her safe. He was startled for a moment at that overwhelming feeling – it was so unlike him – but he just couldn't doubt it.

He lied back down, staring at the ceiling, and pondered over the dream; but the more he thought about it, trying to convince himself it had been a dream and nothing more, the more he became convinced that it _hadn't _just been a dream.

He lay awake for a long time after that, and when he finally fell asleep again, his dreams were haunted by the ethereal emerald girl.


	5. Chapter 5 Someone

**AN: Thank you all so much for reading and reviewing! :D**

**Musicalvampirelove... I have to admit, I hadn't thought of that yet... but it's actually a really great idea! I might just use that!**

**Elphaba-WWW probably guessed it already, but do you guys know where the name Cohvu came from? :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5. Someone**

The following morning, while Elphaba was getting dressed, her roommate was watching her. 'Elphaba?'

The raven-haired girl made a noise that was supposed to be 'yes', since there was a toothbrush in her mouth, so she couldn't actually speak. Glinda giggled softly. 'Um… I really am sorry for being mean to you yesterday. And, well, the days before that.'

Elphaba rinsed her mouth and looked up to find her roommate sitting on her pink, frilly bed. 'That's okay. It's the reaction I usually get.' She couldn't keep a twinge of sarcasm out of her voice. 'I'm not an easy person to make friends with.'

Glinda looked slightly horrified. 'But… but I didn't mean it like that,' she said pleadingly, with big blue eyes. 'Let me make it up to you? Please?'

Elphaba arched an eyebrow as she picked up her hairbrush and looked at the blonde girl via the mirror. 'How?'

Glinda thought about that for a moment; then a triumphant grin spread across her face. 'I could help you be popular!'

Elphaba snorted. 'Popular. Me. Have you hit your pretty blonde head?'

Not that Glinda was listening – the blonde had dived into her walk-in closet and was now tossing clothes over her shoulder into the room. 'Not that… not that… Oh!' She came back out with a piece of fabric hidden behind her back and a brilliant smile on her face. 'Elphie… you _have _to try this.'

'Elphie…' She tried not to think of Boq.

Glinda nodded enthusiastically, her blonde curls bouncing. 'Yes! Elphie! It's going to be my new officifial nickname for you!'

'Official.'

'Yeah, that.'

'It sounds perky.' She felt overwhelmed by it all. Boq had always been the only one calling her Elphie, and now suddenly he was gone and so was her family and there were these new people that wanted to befriend her and make her popular… she found it quite hard to grasp.

'And you can call me…' Glinda wrinkled her nose, then her face lit up as if she had an idea. 'Glinda!'

Elphaba snorted a laugh and Glinda giggled. 'Okay. Put this on.' She revealed the dress and Elphaba's eyes widened.

'Come on!' Glinda encouraged her, waving the fabric around in the air. Elphaba looked at the blonde's face to see if she was being serious. 'Glinda… this is _red_.'

'Uh-uh.'

She gestured towards herself. 'I'm _green_.'

'If pink goes good with green, so does red,' said Glinda resolutely. 'And besides, it's like super-dark red. It won't clash, I promise. You just need to wear something more colourful, Elphie. I'm going to take you shopping for some other colours, too – white, silver, blue, purple-'

'_Purple_?!'

'Yes, purple. Dark purple.' She pushed the dress in Elphaba's hands and shooed her away towards the bathroom. 'Now hurry up, or you'll be late for class.'

Elphaba got dressed and Glinda clapped her hands. 'Yay! What did I tell you? You look gorgeous. Now sit down here so I can do your hair.'

'I really don't-'

'Please?' Glinda gave her roommate her best pout and puppy-eyed look. 'I _really _want to make it up to you – I was so horrendible…' Her lower lip trembled and Elphaba sighed and gave in. 'Fine.'

Glinda's face broke into a brilliant smile and she started brushing Elphaba's long, ebony hair. 'It's so soft,' she said in admiration. 'I wish I had hair like yours. And it's so long – you should wear it down more often! Or perhaps a ponytail would look nice on you… We don't want to overdo it, after all. It's still just a normal day, no party or special occasion – unfortunately – so we have to make it casual, but not boring, and also not too much, because, you know, the dress is a summer's dress, but if you'd combine it with a fancy hairdo and jewellery, it might look too chic, and…' She rattled on after that, but Elphaba had tuned out already, staring at her reflection in the mirror of Glinda's vanity. Her parents had always told her she was beautiful, green skin and all, and she used to believe them; but as she grew older, she'd started to see that she wasn't, nor ever could be, beautiful. She was just too _green _to be beautiful. And she didn't really mind, either – it was just who she was and she had to live with it. But now, as she sat there and watched Glinda tie up her ebony hair in a high ponytail and apply make-up to her face – the first make-up she'd ever worn – she couldn't help but wish that they were here now, her parents, to tell her she looked beautiful.

As if Glinda could hear her thoughts, she stepped back and cocked her head a little to the side, clasping her hands together in delight. 'Oh, Elphie… you look so beautiful.'

Elphaba drew in her breath with a sharp hiss at those words, but Glinda didn't notice – she hugged the green girl from behind. 'Can we be friends, Elphie? Please?'

She was hesitant to trust the blonde. She was hesitant to trust anyone. Between her wary nature and her secret, it was practically impossible for her to just blindly trust another person. But her mother's words kept dancing around in her head. '_You were right. You can't do this by yourself… there will be other people who will help you.'_

Was Glinda one of those other people?

How was she ever supposed to distinguish her friends from her enemies?

Her mouth, however, seemed to have a will of its own, because it said, 'Sure, Glinda. We can be friends.'

Glinda squealed excitedly and bounced up and down, and Elphaba couldn't help but chuckle faintly at the sight. She felt a little lighter. Being friends with Glinda didn't mean trusting the blonde girl with her life. She didn't have to tell Glinda about the locket. She didn't have to tell her about her past. All she needed to do was be friendly to her roommate and let her roommate be friendly to her. She could do that.

She smiled. However superficial their relationship would be, it was nice to have a friend again.

* * *

In the weeks that followed, she kept having dreams about her family and about the strange boy with the blue eyes. She didn't understand what exactly was going on and why it was happening and she couldn't explain it; she wasn't even sure whether they were really some kind of visions or prophecies or that her emotionally damaged mind was just producing the dreams in some kind of twisted way of dealing with her loss, since she still refused to let it out any other way. She couldn't talk about it and she refused to cry, so what other way of letting it all out did she have?

It upset her to some extent, to see her family when she was sleeping; but at the same time, it reassured her. In her dreams, she could hug her mother again, hear her father call her 'pet', have long and sisterly conversations with Nessa… It gave her the strength she needed to go on.

And the boy… that part was even crazier to her. Here she was, dreaming about a boy she'd never met; a boy that seemed to care about her, wanting to help her. Was he a product of her imagination as well? Maybe. Maybe not. She knew enough about her magic by now to know that it was possible that they were visions, glimpses of the future or of other lives, even, but she wasn't experienced enough in that area to be able to distinguish regular dreams from visions. Either way, however strange it was, she was actually looking forward to those dreams every night when she went to bed. In her sleep, when she was with that boy, was the only time of day she could really relax. When she was with him, when he was holding her, she felt safe. At peace. She hadn't felt that way in a long time.

She spent much time in the library – to read, both for her entertainment and for study purposes, even though Glinda and Cohvu kept teasing her about that. What they didn't know, however, was that she also spent a lot of time doing research.

'Elphie,' Glinda complained one day as she came to fetch her friend from the library to take her to the Shiz Café for dinner. 'What are you _doing _in here all the time? Libraries are so _boring_.'

Elphaba smiled softly. 'I like libraries. Peace and quiet. And books.'

'Yes, let's not forget about the books,' Cohvu grinned as he flipped through the pages of a book himself. 'But still, Em – I can see why you like books, I mean, I like books too, but I think you're exaggerating a little. What are you reading, anyway?' Before she could stop him, he'd pulled out one of the books at the bottom of her pile and read the page she had marked. 'Shadows? What in Oz are Shadows?'

She froze for a moment, but her mind quickly came up with an excuse. 'Oh, they're just fictional creatures,' she said casually, trying to take the book back from him, but he kept it just out of her reach. 'It's for my Literature class. We have to research non-existent creatures, and-'

'Apparently, not everyone agrees they're non-existent,' said Cohvu, sounding impressed, as he read on. 'This is really creepy. 'A cult of self-proclaimed witches and sorcerers who practice dark magic'? It says some people believe they're real. Yuck.' He handed Elphaba the book back, and she practically yanked it from his hand.

Glinda shuddered. 'It sounds scary.'

_It is_, thought Elphaba, but of course she didn't voice her thought. Instead, she gathered her things. 'Shall we go, then?'

Glinda, in the meantime, had grabbed another of the books from right under Elphaba's nose and flipped through the pages, brow furrowed in confusion. 'This one is also about dark magic and Shadows. And something about them looking for the three Objects of Power… This is actually kind of interesting,' the blonde said in wonder, as if she'd never even considered that a book could actually be interesting.

Cohvu shared her opinion, apparently, because he tried to read over her shoulder. 'Objects of Power?'

'A magic book, a ring, and a locket,' Glinda told him, and Elphaba's hand unconsciously went to the bodice of her dress, where she had hidden her mother's locket. She hadn't known before that there were two other magical objects that could help the Shadows take over Oz; she had learned a lot about both the Shadows and the locket ever since she had started researching them. She'd figured it wouldn't hurt her to learn as much about her enemy as she could. Now, however, she cursed herself for not being more careful. What if Glinda or Cohvu found something out?

Glinda looked up at the green girl. 'Did you say Literature class?' she asked, puzzled. 'Because, well, I was talking to my friend Milla the other day and she was just telling me how relieved she was that her Literature professor didn't have any assignments planned for the next few weeks. You're in the same Literature class, aren't you?'

Elphaba swallowed. Oh, darn. 'Yeah… It's an extra assignment.'

Glinda's forehead wrinkled further. 'An extra assignment? You?'

Elphaba desperately tried to come up with something. 'Yeah. He noticed my interest in fictional creatures,' she lied smoothly, 'and he offered me the opportunity to earn some extra credit by handing in a report on a specific kind of fictional creatures. That's what this is for.'

At that explanation, Glinda fortunately lost interest. In fact, she looked downright bored now. 'Oh. Yeah. Shouldn't have surprised me.' She shook her head. 'Why do you even _want _extra credit, Elphie? You're doing so amazing in all your classes already – you barely do anything but study!'

'Yeah, well, that's Elphaba's own business, isn't it?' said Cohvu pointedly. Elphaba almost felt like kissing him for distracting Glinda before the conversation would turn awkward. The reason he did it, however, became clear after the next words left his mouth. 'So shall we get going, then? I'm starving.'

Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'Why are men always hungry?' she demanded in mock exasperation.

Glinda giggled. 'Men are just weird,' she informed her roommate, linking her arm with Elphaba's. 'Hey, Elphie, have you ever had a boyfriend?'

Elphaba sighed. 'None of your business.'

The blonde girl pouted. 'Aw, come on, Elphie…'

'No.'

'Please?'

'No.'

'Come on, Glin, leave the poor girl alone,' Cohvu interjected in a stern voice, and Glinda pouted at him, then gave in grudgingly. 'Oh, fine.'

But now, Cohvu's attention had been drawn as well. 'Where do you even come from?' he asked curiously. 'I don't think you've ever told me that.'

'Yeah, well, I don't know where you're from, either,' she retorted, and he grinned. 'Touché. I'm from the Vinkus.' He bowed gracefully. 'Glin here is from Gillikin.'

'The Upper Uplands?' asked Elphaba sarcastically. 'Yeah, I figured that much.' Cohvu grinned again.

'Your turn,' said Glinda perkily, and Elphaba sighed. She wished she didn't have to lie this much to her friends. 'The Emerald City.'

Glinda's eyes lit up. 'Ooh, what's it like there? Is it really as fantastic as everyone says it is? It would be so thrillifying to go there once!'

Luckily, Elphaba _had _actually been to the City a few times before, so she could describe it to her friends. 'Yeah, it's wonderful there. Especially for me. You know, what with the green and all,' she said, and Glinda nodded solemnly. 'I understand. Do your parents still live there?'

'No.' At least that wasn't a lie.

'Where do they live, then?' Cohvu asked curiously, and Elphaba felt like punching someone – though Glinda was at the moment as likely a candidate as Cohvu was. Why couldn't they just stop interrogating her? She didn't want to lie to them, but she also didn't want to – _couldn't _- tell them the truth.

'And do you have brothers and sisters?' Glinda chimed in. 'I have no siblings at all, you know – that's rather boring, actually, but the upside is that I'm the one getting all the attention. And the gifts,' she giggled, and Elphaba felt grateful for the shift in the conversation. When Glinda started talking, she'd forget everything she'd wanted to do or say beforehand. 'You, Cohvu? You have a little brother, don't you?'

Cohvu nodded. 'I do. But he's only six years old, so he's not much fun. He wasn't exactly expected anymore,' he chuckled, 'but my parents are happy with him. I love him, too, don't get me wrong. He's adorable. But my friends feel more like brothers to me. We spend lots of time hanging out together.' He grinned wickedly at Glinda. 'Glin here was even swooning over one of them for some time.'

Glinda was blushing furiously now. 'Oh, stop it. He didn't even want to date me. One day,' she told Elphaba, 'I mustered all of my courage and I asked him out. He turned me down, you know, in a friendly sort of way, telling me he liked me, but not like that; and of course he told Cohvu, who happened to go to Shiz with me, and he's been pestering me about it for months afterwards.' She rolled her eyes. 'Men! But, well, the nice part was that we stayed friends. That friend of Cohvu's and I, I mean. We wrote over the summer and we visited each other a few times.'

Elphaba listened to their stories with interest. 'Don't you miss your friends?' she asked Cohvu. 'Why did you come all the way to Shiz? Isn't there a university in the Vinkus?'

'Isn't there one in the Emerald City?' he retorted, and she shrugged. 'Well, yes. But I needed a change of scenery.' She wasn't sure if she should be worried or amazed by how fast she was learning to lie so smoothly to the people she now called her friends.

Cohvu grinned at her. 'Well, actually, I'm here on an exchange program. Sort of, anyway. It's kind of complicated. I really wanted to come to Shiz, but my parents couldn't pay the tuition to cover my entire education – my friend's parents offered to pay for me, because, you know, they're really rich, but I didn't want them to. You don't take that much money from anyone, not even from your best friend – or his parents. Anyway, we came to an agreement. I'm staying here, at Shiz, for my first one and a half year; so next semester, after Lurlinemas, I'll be going back to the Vinkus and I'm staying there to finish school, get my degree, and… well, I have no idea what comes after that, but that's still almost three years away, so I'll figure it out by then.'

Glinda sighed sadly. 'I'm really going to miss you when you go back home,' she said miserably, and Cohvu slung an arm around her shoulders. 'We can always write. And we have about four months still ahead of us!'

'That's true,' Glinda acknowledged. 'Perhaps I could accompany Popsicle on his business trips – if he happens to go to the Vinkus sometime, that is.'

Cohvu flashed her a grin. 'That'd be great.' He looked at Elphaba. 'Where are you going in the summer? Back to the Emerald City?'

'Which brings us back to our earlier question,' Glinda chimed in. 'Where do your parents live? And what did you say when I asked you if you had siblings? I don't think I caught your answer.'

Elphaba threw her hands in the air in exasperation. 'You didn't catch my answer, because I didn't give you one - you didn't give me a chance!'

Glinda giggled. 'Oops. Sorry. I tend to talk a lot.'

'I hadn't noticed,' said Elphaba sarcastically, and Glinda punched her arm. 'Now answer my question!'

Elphaba didn't really see a way out of it, so she just said, 'I have a sister.'

'Ooh, nice! I've always wanted to have a sister!' squealed Glinda. 'What's she like? Is she pretty? Nice? Do you guys fight a lot? How old is she? Younger than you? Older? And I hope you don't mind me asking this, but is she green too?'

'Are your parents green?' asked Cohvu thoughtfully, and Elphaba's head started spinning from all the questions until finally, her temper got the better of her and she snapped, 'My family is dead, okay?'

A heavy silence settled over the small group. Cohvu and Glinda both stared at her in disbelief, Glinda's mouth hanging slightly open, and Elphaba crossed her arms and glared at them.

Cohvu swallowed. 'I… I'm sorry. I didn't know.'

'Oh, Elphie…' Glinda went to hug her friend, but Elphaba just held up one hand. 'Don't. Please just… just don't. I don't want to talk about it. Can we go have dinner now?'

'Sure,' agreed Cohvu quietly, and Glinda linked her arm with Elphaba's as they walked towards the café, her blonde head resting against the green girl's shoulder. 'I'm really sorry, Elphie,' she whispered, and Elphaba shook her head. 'Listen, Glin… I really, _really _don't want to talk about it, so can we please change the subject?'

'Yes, of course,' said Glinda hurriedly, and she started chattering about a hot junior she'd met at the café the other day, but Elphaba wasn't really listening, her mind far away. Cohvu kept giving her sympathising and apologising looks and Glinda chattered desperately throughout the night to keep the conversation going, but Elphaba was unusually quiet and there was a strange, tense atmosphere between the three friends. No one was surprised when Elphaba announced right after dinner that she'd go back to her dorm.

She pretended to be asleep when Glinda came to bed, but in reality, it took her a long time to fall asleep and right into a dream again.

_Elphaba stared at her slightly transparent younger sister as they sat by the lakeside together. 'You look… different. Not real.'_

_Nessa laughed, a soft, ringing sound. 'I am not real.'_

'_Aren't you?'_

'_This is a dream,' Nessa pointed out. 'I'm not really here and neither are you.'_

'_Is this conversation real, then?' asked Elphaba, wrinkling her nose in confusion, and Nessa laughed again. 'Yes. The conversation is very much real. And in some ways, Fabala, I am real too. We are really communicating right now, only I can't do that unless it's via your dreams.'_

'_Is that because you're in the afterlife or something?' asked Elphaba, but Nessa shook her head. 'It's not important, Fabala. We have other things to talk about.' Her face grew solemn. 'Do you still have the locket? Mom said I needed to ask you that.'_

_Elphaba nodded. 'I still have it. But Nessie, they're after me. I don't know how long I can keep this up,' she whispered. 'I'm lying to everyone and I can't seem to settle down, because I know they'll find me, sooner or later. I can't bring myself to let anyone in, because I'm so afraid that they'll be taken from me again once the Shadows find me. What if they get caught in the middle? Like you and… and Dad?'_

_Nessa smiled softly. 'Nothing is what it seems, Fabala.' She squeezed her sister's hand. 'Everything will turn out right in the end. I can promise you that.'_

_Elphaba sighed sadly. 'I wish I could believe that, too.'_

'_You should. It's the truth.' Nessa kissed her sister's cheek. 'Just wait, Fabala. Things may seem dark now, but they'll grow lighter again in the end.' With that, she vanished._

* * *

'Hey, asparagus!' someone called the next day when the three friends were walking into the classroom, and Elphaba sighed in irritation as a boy caught up with them. She recognised him as the obnoxious boy that had made fun of her the first day she'd been at Shiz, and she glared at him. 'What do _you_ want?'

His mouth twitched. 'Just to have some fun.'

'Oh, get lost, Avaric,' snapped Glinda with a toss of her blonde curls. 'You're not wanted here.'

The boy wiggled his eyebrows at her. 'You sure? I bet you secretly want to kiss me. Everyone does.'

Glinda stared at him in disbelief. 'I can't believe your ego even fits in this classroom.'

His grin widened. 'Don't bother denying it, honey. Every girl on campus wants me.' He slung an arm around Elphaba's shoulders. 'Now, where were we? You know, that dress looks kind of hot on you. Did Galinda pick it?'

'Glinda,' both girl corrected him automatically, and he snickered. 'Whatever. So, artichoke, I know you're green and all, but like I said, you look kind of hot today. Can't believe you've hidden that for all these weeks. I guess life never stops surprising you, eh?' He eyed her up and down in approval, and she snorted. 'Back off, please.'

'Only if you give me a kiss.'

'I'd much rather kiss a cockroach. Or swallow one.'

Glinda giggled. 'Kissing a cockroach would hardly be any different from kissing Avaric.' Cohvu sniggered at that.

The boy didn't let them get to him, though. 'Just one kiss.' He pursed his lips and came closer. 'I know you want me, froggy. You might as well just give in.' One of his hands brushed her chest and she jumped back as if stung, right before lashing out and punching him in the face.

'Ouch!' he yelped, staggering back, clutching his jaw with both hands. Glinda giggled and the other students, including Cohvu, seemed genuinely impressed. 'You know? Those kickboxing lessons are really paying off,' he said approvingly, and Elphaba grinned at him, shaking her bruised hand. 'Thanks.'

'What's going on here?' a voice asked suddenly, and they looked up to find the professor staring at them sternly. Avaric immediately jumped onto the chance to get his way. 'She punched me for no reason!' he wailed, and the professor quirked an eyebrow.

'That's not true,' Glinda said hotly. 'He was harassing Elphie!'

Cohvu and Elphaba both confirmed that and the professor turned his stern glare back to Avaric. 'I must admit, Master Avaric, that I'm inclined to believe my other students over you, given your reputation. You may stop by the infirmary first, but you will see the Headshiztress today. Since this isn't your first offence, you might want to hope she won't expel you.' With that, he was dismissed, and the professor gave Elphaba a look. 'Miss Elphaba, though I agree with you that Master Avaric deserves a good punch in the face every now and then,' his lips twitched slightly at that, 'I can't really approve of you going around hitting other students. I'm letting you off with a warning now, but don't let it happen again.'

Elphaba sighed. 'It won't.'

'Good.' The professor nodded and told them to take their seats.

'Does that happen often?' asked Glinda in horror as they sat down. 'People calling you names and stuff? I mean, Avaric's an ass, but you hardly seemed surprised at the names he called you.'

Elphaba shrugged. 'People have been calling me names my entire life. My neighbours got used to me, eventually, but everywhere I came they didn't know me, they were staring. I'm used to it, Glin. It doesn't bother me.'

'Well, it bothers _me_,' declared Glinda. 'And I'm going to do something about it. You're my bestest friend now, Elphie-'

'Should I feel neglected?' Cohvu, who was sitting behind them, complained, and both girls turned to face him with a grin. 'Sorry, Coco,' Glinda said with a mock apologetic smile. 'Your days as my bestest friend are over.'

He pouted, and the girls laughed. 'No, just kidding, you know that,' giggled Glinda. 'But I can have two bestest friends, can I?'

'Best,' Elphaba corrected her automatically. 'Not bestest.'

Cohvu grinned at her. 'I've been trying to correct her for over a year. I stopped trying.'

Glinda seemed oblivious to what they were saying. 'Anyway, Elphie, I'm going to make you popular and totally swankified. You should let me give you makeovers more often, and I'll make sure green will be this year's new pink. I promise you that.'

Elphaba eyed the blonde warily, leaning towards Cohvu to ask him in a stage whisper, 'Should I be worried?'

Cohvu's grin lit up the room. 'Very.'


	6. Chapter 6 Wanted

**AN: Wow - review bomb! Thank you all so much! I couldn't believe it when I came online and saw that I had so many more reviews! :D You guys totally made my weekend!**

**Virtual brownies for Failey and Elphaba-WWW who knew where Cohvu came from. It is indeed the Lion King II - I love that movie. In the movie it's Kovu, so I decided to make it look a bit more Ozian ^_^.**

**Failey... that is just creepy. Those lyrics are like, perfect for this story, but I never saw them before :O. I might just make Elphaba draw Fiyero's face. Just because it's actually kind of an awesome idea :3. **

**And no, of course I'm not making Elphie and Cohvu be together! :O The story description says Fiyeraba, right? Fiyero will barge in (for real, that is, not in a dream) in chapter... I'm guessing 8. Or 9, perhaps. Not much later. Patience, my pretties.**

**BlueD: maybe... maybe not ;). Sssh.**

* * *

**Chapter 6. Wanted**

The next day, when Glinda entered the classroom – Elphaba had gone on ahead, since the blonde needed at least one more hour to dress up and the green girl didn't really feel like waiting – everyone's jaw dropped. Cohvu chuckled and Elphaba stared at her friend wide-eyed. 'Glin, what in _Oz _are you wearing?'

Glinda flashed her a grin. 'Never thought I'd hear those words coming from your mouth, Elphie,' she giggled. 'It must be my good influence on you!'

Cohvu rolled his eyes.

'Glinda!' one of the girls from Glinda's posse, Shenshen, chirped. 'That colour is so… so…' Her eyes flashed towards Elphaba. '_Green_,' she finally finished, and Glinda beamed at her. 'I know, right?'

Glinda was wearing one of her usual frilly dresses – a knee-length thing with spaghetti straps and lots of tulle; but that wasn't what drew everyone's attention. It was the colour of it. Because it was green. Emerald green. The exact shade of Elphaba's skin – if she would put it on, she'd probably look like she was naked, it matched her skin so perfectly.

'Seriously, Glin?' Elphaba asked her friend in exasperation as the blonde sat down. Glinda just smiled sweetly. 'I told you I'd make green this year's pink, right? I'm setting a trend here. A few more days and you'll be the most fashionable person in Shiz!'

Elphaba buried her face in her hands and moaned, 'Oh, Oz,' and Cohvu patted her back in a mock comforting way. 'I feel your pain.'

'Yes, you do, Coco,' giggled Glinda. 'Because I made you a shirt, too.' She pulled out a shirt that looked an awful lot like the Shiz school uniform, only it was the same shade of green as Glinda's dress. 'Look! Isn't it wonderful?' She immediately pulled it over her friend's head and beamed at Cohvu. 'It looks wonderful on you!'

'Kill me now,' Cohvu whispered to Elphaba, who rolled her eyes and whispered back, 'Only if you kill me, too.'

'Deal.' He shook her hand and she chuckled. Just then, Madame Morrible entered and looked faintly annoyed at the sight of Glinda and Cohvu. 'Miss Glinda and Master Cohvu, what is the meaning of this? Why aren't you wearing your school uniforms?'

Glinda rolled her eyes. Only Horrible Morrible ever nagged about the students not wearing their uniforms – most other professors didn't care, and so there were a lot of students who just wore what they wanted to wear. They'd only get in trouble if Morrible busted them.

'Madame,' she declared dramatically, rising from her seat. 'I have decided that our school uniforms need a bit more colour. To,' her eyes flickered towards Elphaba, 'to show our _tolerance _towards the students here that are _different_.' She raised her chin defiantly, and Elphaba shrunk away in her chair. If she'd known a spell that would open the ground and make it swallow her, she would have cast it.

A chorus of whispers erupted within the classroom, and Morrible's piercing eyes found Glinda's. 'And since when have you become so concerned with your roommate, Miss Glinda?'

Glinda, much to Elphaba's horror, linked her arm with the green girl's. 'Since we became bestest friends.'

'Best,' muttered Elphaba under her breath. Glinda ignored her.

'But… but Glinda,' Milla whispered. 'She's the _artichoke_.'

Glinda whipped around and her look was so stern that Milla recoiled a little. 'You do _not _call my bestest friend an artichoke!'

'Best.'

'Shut up, Elphie.'

'The colour _does _look good on you, Glinda,' Shenshen admitted, and Glinda flashed her a grateful smile. 'Thank you, Shenshen. I'm convinced it will look good on all of you, too! I mean, who doesn't love green? Even the Wonderful Wizard himself does – look at the Emerald City! Madame Morrible, would you please consider this? It would mean an _awful _lot to me – and my parents, too,' she fluttered her eyelashes at the Headshiztress, 'if you'd do this for me. Perhaps they'd even offer you a bonus, you know, for granting the biggest wish of their dearest daughter?'

Morrible's cold eyed bored into Glinda's, but the blonde stood her ground, and finally the Headshiztress gave in. 'Fine, then. I'll write the school board a letter, but I cannot promise you anything, Miss Glinda.'

Glinda gave Morrible her most radiant smile. 'Thank you, Madame.'

Morrible left and Elphaba dropped her head on the table with a loud thump. 'I hate you, Glinda Upland.'

Glinda looked genuinely shocked. 'But… but Elphie…' She pouted and fake tears shimmered in her big blue eyes. 'I'm only trying to help you!'

Elphaba sighed, she could never stay angry with her roommate when Glinda started pouting like that. 'I know, Glin, and it's nice of you, but this isn't going to change the way people look at me.'

Glinda was beaming again. 'Of course it is! Just you wait and see!' She did a silly little dance on her chair. 'Popular… You're gonna be popu-ular!'

Elphaba suddenly felt the strong urge to bang her head against the table – hard. 'Someone shoot me, please.'

'Of course not, _Elphie_, you're a trendsetter,' gasped Cohvu, his eyes wide in mock horror. Elphaba punched his arm and he grimaced and rubbed the spot. '_Ouch_. We're not in kickboxing class here, Em. You should be more careful.'

She punched his arm again. 'Don't call me Em.'

'Why not? Emerald is too long,' he whined, and she glared at him. 'What's wrong with Elphaba?'

'Same amount of syllables as Emerald, thus too long,' he pointed out, and Elphaba buried her face in her arms again. 'Why couldn't I just befriend two _normal _people?' she demanded of no one in particular, and Glinda giggled. 'We love you, Elphie.'

In the days that followed, more and more people started wearing green, much to Elphaba's surprise. Glinda Upland was the most popular girl on campus and Cohvu wasn't exactly a nobody, either, and so if they wore green, it just _had _to be the latest fashion. Elphaba was amazed at the influence her friends had on their peers, and Glinda was absolutely giddy with excitement. 'See? I told you, Elphie, I told you!' she gushed, and Elphaba decided not to comment on it.

* * *

One day, when Elphaba came back from classes, she found Glinda moping in their room. 'What's wrong, Glin?' she asked, and Glinda sighed miserably. 'Next weekend, my parents are going to take me with them on a business trip.'

Elphaba put her bag on her bed and unpacked her books. 'Is that a bad thing? I thought you missed your parents.'

'I do.' Glinda flopped back onto her pink bed and stared up at the ceiling. 'And I'm really looking forward to seeing them again… but I _hate _business trips,' she complained. 'I don't know why Popsicle insists on dragging me along. He says it's good for me, to learn about these things, you know, for my cultivilitation…'

'Cultivation.'

'Yes, that.' Glinda heaved another sigh. 'And now he's taking me to Munchkinland. _Munchkinland_, of all places. Really, it's horrendible. What can possibly be boringer than _Munchkinland_?!'

'"Boringer" is not a word. It's "more boring",' Elphaba pointed out. 'And Munchkinland isn't that bad,' she defended her homeland.

Glinda lifted her head. 'Really? Have you ever been there?'

Elphaba inwardly cringed – she really needed to be more careful. 'I've been there a couple times,' she replied vaguely, and luckily, Glinda didn't press on, just sighed and dropped her head back on the bed. 'I just… Ugh. I hate business meetings.'

Elphaba smiled slightly and patted the blonde's arm. 'You'll be fine.'

But inwardly, she was worried. Glinda was travelling to her home country, and though Munchkinland was rather big and she didn't exactly expect Glinda to run into Boq or someone else who had known the Governor's family, she still felt uncomfortable. She was _born _in Munchkinland. It was her home, and she hadn't been back there since the summer. What if Glinda _did _find out anything? Everyone in Munchkinland knew about the green girl, and if someone told the blonde about her… there weren't _that _many green girls in Oz. None, actually, for as far as she knew. Glinda couldn't know where she was really from. _No one _could know. What if the Shadows found out? Then not only her own life would be in danger, but Glinda's, and probably Cohvu's, as well. She didn't want to endanger her friends…

She took a deep breath and shook her head. _Stop being paranoid, Elphaba_, she told herself sternly. _Munchkinland is big. What are the odds of Glinda hearing anything about you?_

But that's where she was wrong.

* * *

Glinda left the next Friday after classes; Elphaba watched in amusement as a few male students dragged trunk after pink trunk from the girls' dorm and out to the carriage. 'Do you really need five suitcases for one weekend?' she asked, and Glinda rolled her eyes. '_Duh_.'

'And those boys agreed to haul with your suitcases… why, exactly?'

Just then, the two boys came back into their dorm, faces red and slightly panting. 'Your trunks are in the carriage, Miss Glinda,' one of them announced, and the bubbly blonde turned to beam at them. 'Oh, thank you so much!' she said dramatically. 'I don't know what I would have done without you!' She kissed their cheeks, causing them both to go beet red, then waved cheerfully as they walked away in a daze. The girls clearly heard one of them say in amazement, 'I just got a kiss from _Glinda Upland_!'

The blonde turned back to face her roommate, giggling. 'That's how it's done.'

Elphaba just rolled her eyes.

She said goodbye to her roommate and watched the carriage leave in the distance, Cohvu right beside her. He sighed heavily. 'I'm going to miss her.'

'Yeah,' Elphaba agreed, slightly surprised to find that she thought she actually _would _miss her best friend and roommate. 'But it's only for three days.'

They stood there in silence for a while before leaving to go get some coffee at the Shiz Café.

It was the next day when Elphaba was roused from her thoughts by a tentative voice. 'Elphaba?'

The dark-haired girl turned and found to her surprise that it was Cohvu again. He had a slightly anxious expression on his face. Cohvu never called her 'Elphaba'. Ever since he had come up with 'Em' and 'Emmy', he had called her nothing but that – well, besides him throwing in a mocking 'Elphie' sometimes - so this must be serious. She arched an eyebrow at him. 'What is it?'

He looked nervous. 'Now that Glinda's not here anymore… can I ask you something?' His cheeks were darker than usual and she narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't exactly experienced in the area of love and dating, but she _was _an expert in the area of body language, and she could guess what was going on here. Cohvu was in love. The only question was with whom – and she had the uncomfortable feeling that she knew the answer to that question. Or, well, there were only two options, really. 'You've got a crush.'

He blinked. 'How did you know?' He shifted uncomfortably, and she involuntarily took a step back. 'If you're going to ask _me_ on a date, you won't live to see the light of day again,' she warned him, just to be clear, and his eyes widened. 'No… I mean… No. It's not you. No offense, I mean, I really like you, Elphaba, but… um… Not… not like that… I mean… It's another girl, and…' He struggled for words, and she just nodded blankly. 'Glinda, then.'

His head shot up, eyes darting around frantically. 'How'd you know?'

She rolled her eyes. 'It's not that hard.'

'No, seriously,' he demanded. 'How can you see through people like that? It's scary.'

She shrugged. 'I read body language. You were shifting and fidgeting, which means you're nervous. Your face is flushed, so you're embarrassed to ask me this, which, mixed together, points towards a love interest. And given that the only girls you really hang out with are me and Glinda, it had to be one of us. I was suspecting Glinda, but I needed to know it wasn't me first.' She heaved a sigh. 'I'm actually pretty disappointed it wasn't me. At least that would have given me an excuse to punch you. I _so _feel like punching someone at the moment.'

He grinned at her. 'Did Avaric try to get you to kiss him again?'

She nodded and sighed again. 'I don't think I've ever met someone more obnoxious in my entire life. But anyway, you want my advice on asking out Glinda?'

He just blinked at her. 'How did you know _that_?'

She just sighed once more. 'Why else would you come to me while Glinda is in Munchkinland?'

He fidgeted. 'Right. So… Yeah. I really want to ask her out,' he confessed, 'but… but we've been friends for over a year now, and I'm leaving back for the Vinkus in a month or two… and… well… she just sees me as a friend, I think,' he sighed. 'I don't think she's ever even _considered _dating me… and I don't want to endanger our friendship.'

She plopped down onto a bench and he tentatively sat himself beside her. 'I _really _don't see why you're coming to the green girl, of all people, for dating advice,' she began, and he interrupted her. 'Because you're her best friend.'

'Right.' She shook her head. 'Glinda… She's not one for subtlety. If you want to ask her out, you have to do it her way.'

He looked hopeful. 'Meaning?'

'Meaning chocolate, flowers, flattery, and as much romance as you can put in without feeling the urge to throw up.'

He made a face. 'Yeah… That's probably true.'

'On her first date, she'd probably want to go somewhere fancy, but not _too _fancy.' Elphaba tried to recall the 'girl talk' she'd had with Glinda since they became friends. 'I believe she once said that dinner and seeing a show together would be the perfect first date.'

He nodded slowly. 'I can do that.'

Elphaba chuckled and he slumped against the backrest of the bench. 'Oz, how am I going to do this? Don't you think I should figure out whether she likes me, first?' he asked anxiously. 'I mean… what if she says no? What if she really only thinks of me as a friend? Shouldn't I try to let her get used to the idea first?' His face suddenly lit up. 'Could you gauge her for me? See if she'll tell you anything about how she feels about me?'

Elphaba shook her head firmly. 'Oh, no. I'm not playing matchmaker here. I'm willing to give you advice, but that's as involved as I'm going to let myself be.'

Cohvu made big eyes, staring at her beseechingly. 'Please?'

She crossed her arms. 'No.'

He pouted. '_Please_?'

'_No_.'

'I'll buy you the next book in the _Oziator_-series,' he offered desperately, and her head shot up to stare at him. 'Promise?'

He grinned, knowing that he had her. 'Promise.'

She hesitated, then heaved a sigh and gave in. 'Fine. I'll ask her about it when she gets back.'

'Don't tell her I like her yet,' he begged, and she rolled her eyes. 'I'll be subtle.'

'Thank you.' He tried to hug her, but she pushed him away. 'Yeah, yeah. Stop being clingy. You'd better go find a bookstore now, before I change my mind,' she told him sternly, and he nodded. 'I'm on my way!' With that, he stormed off and she shook her head, chuckling to herself. She hoped Glinda would say yes. When she had first seen them together, she had already thought they'd been dating, and though they weren't back then, she still felt they would be perfect together.

She sighed, thinking about the boy from her dreams. Would there ever be someone perfect for her, too? She didn't count on it. Dreams were just dreams, and they didn't come true. Not for artichokes, anyway.

* * *

Gradually, the dream-visions had shifted into more common types of dreams - nightmares. By then, she was convinced that her earlier dreams had been nothing but that: dreams. No visions, no prophecies. Nothing had happened, after all, that even _hinted _towards anything she'd seen in her dreams; and she was pretty sure that it was impossible for anyone to communicate with the dead, even for a supposed sorceress.

Her nightmares were mostly about the way she'd found Frex and Nessa, dead, covered in blood, in their own house; sometimes she dreamt of Melena or the Shadows, but they were never pleasant. She didn't usually wake up because of them, but when she would wake up in the morning, she'd remember having them and she'd walk around with a nagging feeling of discomfort all day. The first time she actually had woken up in the middle of the night, was because she'd been wriggling and squirming around in her sleep to the point where she'd fallen out of bed, the loud thump startling Glinda awake as well. The moment Glinda found out about the nightmares, she insisted Elphaba would wake her whenever she had one, so the blonde could help her friend. Elphaba had reluctantly agreed – after Glinda had threatened to impale her on a stiletto heel if she didn't – and though she didn't always stick to her promise, it did help. She felt comforted knowing that there was someone, anyone, there for her. She could never have imagined growing so close to _Glinda Upland_, of all people, but she was glad she had. She genuinely liked her friend.

Now, with Glinda gone – even just for a few days – she felt slightly restless. She'd woken from a nightmare the first night, and finding herself alone had felt as if a giant weight came crushing down on her. She got up and sat herself down in the window seat, staring outside, fingering her mother's locket. She'd managed to hide it amazingly well ever since she'd gotten to Shiz; she usually wore it either around her wrist – when it was cold outside and she wore long sleeves – or in the bodice of her dress – when she couldn't hide it underneath long sleeves – and no one had noticed it so far. After learning more about it and the other Objects of Power, she couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that she'd gotten the locket and not the magical book. She'd seen pictures of the ancient, thick book – the Grimmerie, it was called – and she almost felt bad for the person who got stuck with trying to protect that particular Object of Power from the Shadows. An enormous book was much more difficult to hide than a locket or a ring was.

She spent much time with Cohvu in that weekend, studying together at the library or having coffee at the Shiz Café; and as they, too, grew closer together, Elphaba slowly started to feel more at ease here at Shiz. Maybe it wasn't all bad. Maybe she could keep her secret and still have something resembling a normal life. Oz knew she was doing well with her studies, and she'd made friends; the only thing missing was a family, but she preferred not to think about that. If she managed to do just that, to repress her feelings and memories, preventing them from popping up at the surface, she thought perhaps she could actually be happy again.

On Sunday night, she was reading her new book – the fifth volume of the _Oziator_-series Cohvu had promised to buy her if she'd talk to Glinda. He had actually gotten it for her, probably figuring it wouldn't hurt to appease her, thus making it more likely she talk to Glinda; but she didn't really care what his motives were. It was her favourite series, she'd been hooked by them since the first chapter of the first book, and she was dying to read what'd happen next.

So she was reading the book, sitting down on her bed, when the door of their room suddenly swung open and Glinda came in. Elphaba looked up from her book and smiled. 'Hi, Glin,' she greeted her roommate. 'How was Munchkinland? I'm actually glad you're back – it was awfully silent without you. Although that was nice, too, for a change.' She chuckled and Glinda sat herself down on her pink bed tentatively.

When she said nothing, the green girl frowned slightly and studied her friend's face for a moment. 'Glin? Is something wrong?'

Glinda took a deep breath, then seemed to lose the courage and shook her head. 'No. Nothing. It's good to be back.'

Elphaba closed her book and shifted a little on her own bed to face the blonde. 'Glinda? Come on, you know you can tell me anything,' she said, ignoring the nagging voice in her head that told her that _she _hadn't exactly told her best friend much, either.

Glinda heaved a sigh and seemed to be debating for a while whether to tell Elphaba or not; then, she made a decision and started rummaging around in her bag, before holding up a piece of paper for Elphaba to see. Elphaba squinted at it. It seemed to be a newspaper article… and it had her picture on it.

It was in black and white, but that didn't really matter. Not when the headline said '_Green daughter of Munchkinland Governor murders family_'.

Glinda's dark blue eyes locked with hers. 'Elphie…' she asked quietly. 'Could you please explain to me why are you a wanted criminal in Munchkinland?'

* * *

**I just realised I haven't had a real cliffie in this story so far :O. Of course I couldn't let that happen, so I hope I made it right again with this one :3. **

**The _Oziator_-series is based off a book series I personally love, the Mediator-series by Meg Cabot. Read it. Like, seriously.**

**Favourite lines in this chapter? I myself have quite a few, and I'd like to know yours :).**


	7. Chapter 7 Open

**AN: Hi! Sorry it took me a while to update (compared to my usual updat speed, anyway), but I had a really hard time writing this chapter. I'm still not sure about it, but I've been musing over it for days and I'm fed up with it, so I'll just post it and if you hate it, please try to be nice about it :3.**

**1katiemariee: welcome back! :D**

**Also, I wanted to thank not only those who reviewed, but also those who follow/favourite my stories. It really means a lot to me. And those of you who review, follow, _and _favourite: I _r__eally_ love you guys. Like, seriously. I adore you. I worship you. I'll build you your own statue and bow before it. ...You get my point ^_^.**

**One of my own favourite lines, btw, was this one: **

**'If you want to ask her out, you have to do it her way.'**

**'Meaning?'**

**'Meaning chocolate, flowers, flattery, and as much romance as you can put in without feeling the urge to throw up.'**

* * *

**Chapter 7. Open**

Elphaba didn't say anything. She just gaped at the paper for a while.

Glinda shook her head softly. 'First-degree murder, it says,' she said quietly. 'Of one…' She turned the article to read it again herself. 'Governor Frexspar Thropp. His daughter Nessarose Thropp also-'

'Stop it!' Elphaba cried suddenly, letting herself fall back onto her bed and burying her face in her pillow. 'Just… just stop.' Her voice was muffled by the pillow now, and Glinda was starting to feel sympathetic towards her friend. She rose and sat herself down on Elphaba's bed this time, gently putting one hand on the green girl's shoulder. 'Elphie… can you tell me what's going on?'

Elphaba shook her head, her face still hidden, and Glinda sighed. 'Elphie, you're wanted in all of Munchkinland. I've seen posters of you everywhere. You're suspected of murder and as your best friend, I'd like to know why.'

Elphaba felt as if she was being torn apart. How could she tell Glinda that practically everything that had come out of her mouth so far had been lies? How could she tell her best friend that her own father and sister were dead because of her? How could she tell her what had happened without endangering her?

Glinda seemed to sense her hesitation, because she said sternly, 'Elphie, I'm not leaving here until you tell me what is going on.'

Elphaba finally turned to lie on her back and look at her best friend. 'When you saw the paper… Did you tell your parents that you knew me?' she demanded. 'Or did you tell anyone else?'

Her roommate shook her head. 'No. I was afraid they'd tell the authorities… I wanted to hear your side of the story first,' she explained, and Elphaba closed her eyes in obvious relief. 'Okay. Good.'

Glinda watched her friend anxiously, and Elphaba sighed and gave in. 'First you should know…' She hesitated and looked at her friend. 'My name is not Elphaba Levine. It's Elphaba Thropp. And I'm from Munchkinland, not the Emerald City.'

Glinda just nodded solemnly, pointing at the paper. 'I figured as much. It's not like there are green girls running around all of Oz,' she said, which actually made her friend chuckle slightly before sobering again, looking hesitant, unable to find the words. Glinda squeezed her hand reassuringly and Elphaba closed her eyes again and started talking. It was as if all of her walls suddenly crumbled down as the words started tumbling from her lips almost involuntarily; she didn't really know how to stop them. She didn't even know if she wanted to. She told her friend about her childhood, about her mother dying – though she skipped the part about the locket – and what had happened after that, and she told Glinda about her father and sister dying – a slightly adapted version, though. She wanted to leave her friend in the dark about the locket and the Shadows that were after her. She had probably already endangered Glinda by telling her this much, Oz, probably even by being _around _her, but she still tried to keep the damage as limited as possible. So she just told her friend that she'd thought she heard her mother's voice, and that she had ran until she'd realised how stupid she was being; but that when she returned to the house, she'd found her father and sister murdered in their beds.

Glinda listened wide-eyed as Elphaba curled up on her bed, clutching her pillow, more talking to herself than to Glinda now. 'I ran,' she whispered, tears in her eyes – to her utter disbelief and disgust, but she couldn't stop them or hold them in. Not anymore. 'I thought I heard my mother's voice, telling me to run, and I did. I left them alone, Glin. I left them, I ran away because of a stupid illusion, and now my father and my sister are dead because of me.'

'Oh, Elphie…' Glinda scooted closer to the green girl and wrapped her arms around her. 'That wasn't your fault! It wasn't your fault at all! In fact, if it wasn't for that 'illusion', as you call it, you'd probably be dead now, too!'

'Perhaps that would be for the best,' said Elphaba quietly, for the first time voicing the thought that had played through her mind for the past few months, and Glinda nearly burst into tears at that. 'Of course not! Elphie!'

'If I had been there, they wouldn't have died,' she insisted, and Glinda shook her head violently, sending her blonde curls flying. 'What makes you say that? You could never have stopped a murderer by yourself, Elphie.'

_That's true… if he had been a mere murderer. But he wasn't. He was a Shadow and he wanted me. The locket and me. If I had been there, if I could have just given him what he wanted, perhaps he would have left Dad and Nessa alone._

But at the same time, she knew that wouldn't have been an option. Melena had been very clear when she'd given her the necklace; it could never fall into the hands of the Shadows. Ever. Not even if that meant someone had to die to prevent it. Not even if that meant her father and Nessa had to die to prevent it…

_Why had this curse been bestowed upon _my_ family?_

Elphaba's fingers instinctively found the locket under her pillow and she fingered it in disgust, wanting nothing more than to take it and throw it as far away as she could. It had cost her everything. Her father, her sister, her friends… her home. But she had to keep it safe. She'd promised her mother and she kept telling herself that. She had to keep it safe, or all would be lost.

'But he was looking for me…' The words escaped her lips in a whisper, and as soon as they did, she regretted letting them slip. Glinda looked at her wide-eyed. 'What do you mean?'

Elphaba shook her head. 'I don't know. Nothing.'

But her roommate pressed on. 'Elphie?'

She sighed and settled for an excuse as close to the truth as she could get. 'I was just wondering if… what if he was looking for me? Could I have done something?'

Glinda lay one hand on her roommate's arm gently. 'But why would he have been looking for _you_, Elphie?'

Elphaba sighed again and lied, 'I don't know.'

Glinda hugged her, causing her to tense at first, but then she allowed herself to relax a little. 'Oh, Elphie… You really mustn't blame yourself. It's awful, it really is, but there's nothing you could have done to prevent it.'

Elphaba just heaved another sigh, the weight of her secret heavy on her shoulders.

* * *

When she returned to their dorm between classes the next day, she was fuming.

'Glinda Upland!' she yelled, and Glinda paled even before her roommate came into view, but she forced a bubbly smile on her face. 'Hi, Elphie!'

'Don't you 'hi, Elphie' me!' grumbled Elphaba. 'You told Cohvu!'

Glinda grimaced. 'Well… yes,' she admitted. 'I'm sorry, Elphie, but we're all friends here, and I slipped up when I was talking to him… and then he just kept asking and asking until I told him what had happened. Look, it's no big deal – he won't tell anyone, and neither will I-'

'You already have!'

'From now on, I swear to you that I will keep my mouth shut,' Glinda promised, and Elphaba glared at her. 'Pinky swear!' the blonde added. Elphaba just shook her head and plopped down onto her bed. 'He's been all over me all day.' She started mimicking him. '"Oh, Elphaba, I can't even begin to imagine what you've been through! Have you talked to anyone? I know a _very _good psychologist who might be able to help you!" I swear to you, I felt like killing him. Luckily, there was kickboxing class today to help me give vent to my anger or Cohvu would have been dead by now.'

Glinda suppressed a smile. 'Where is Cohvu now?'

'In the infirmary.'

Glinda's eyes widened in shock, and Elphaba hurried to reassure her, though she was grinning. 'He's not hurt himself! He went with someone else…. Um…' She cleared her throat. 'Though I suppose it _was_ my fault.'

'Elphie, what _happened_?'

Elphaba looked sheepish now. 'Look, I've only been fighting like this for a few months and my coordination is not perfect,' she defended herself. 'And… um… well… I kind of kicked Avaric in the face.'

Glinda looked confused. 'He's not even _in_ your kickboxing class, is he?'

Her roommate shook her head. 'He's not, but he came to watch – one of his friend is in my class. He was by the sideline, and I was practicing, and…' She suppressed another grin. 'I can honestly tell you I didn't do it on purpose, but after he came to me _again _this morning to ask me in what was supposed to be a seductive voice if I cared to join him in his room tonight, I can't really say that I feel bad about it, either.'

Glinda giggled. 'How bad is it?'

Elphaba shrugged. 'Broken nose, I guess. Nothing serious. Mr. Jy made Cohvu go with him. Poor boy.'

Glinda giggled again. 'Yes… Poor Cohvu.'

Now that they were on the subject anyway, Elphaba decided to stick to her promise to Cohvu and ask Glinda a few questions. 'So… how long have you and Cohvu known each other?' she asked casually.

Glinda sat down on her bed and played with her bracelet. 'A year and a half, or so. Well, we've met before – that friend of Cohvu's I mentioned once? I met him before I met Cohvu, at these official and very boring gatherings my parents used to take me to… we weren't really friends back then, but we were acquainted. He invited me to a party once, because, well, he could see I was bored, and at that party I met Cohvu. I didn't see him again after that, but a few months later when I went to Shiz, there he was, and somehow we became friends.' She rolled her eyes in a way that was so like Elphaba herself that the green girl had to suppress a smirk. 'My friends, you know, Milla, Pfannee and Shenshen, they were all falling over him in the first few weeks. They all thought he was hot.'

Oh, this was just perfect. 'And you?' asked Elphaba innocently, letting herself fall down onto her bed, and Glinda hesitated. 'Well… Yeah. I suppose he's hot. I guess. He's certainly not ugly…' She flushed. 'Why are you asking me this?'

Elphaba shrugged. 'No reason.'

But Glinda was less gullible than she looked. She narrowed her eyes. 'You never ask these things.'

'Okay, then,' Elphaba pretended to surrender. 'I was just wondering if you liked Cohvu. You know, as in, boyfriend material.'

Glinda's face turned a bright shade of pink. 'What? Why?'

'Like I said the day after we met,' Elphaba explained. 'The nicknames – Coco sounds kind of like something you would call your boyfriend…'

'My cousin's name is Dahio and I call him Dada,' Glinda pointed out, 'so that doesn't prove anything.'

'Still,' insisted Elphaba. 'You would look well together.'

Glinda blushed even deeper at that. 'You think so?'

That was pretty much all the answer her roommate needed – Glinda was _so _in love with Cohvu. 'Would you consider it?' asked Elphaba, to be completely sure. 'Dating him, I mean? Or are you really just friends?'

Glinda sighed and fidgeted with the hem of her dress. 'I've had a crush on him last year,' she confessed. 'And I guess I would still like to date him… but I'm perfectly fine just being friends, too,' she dismissed it. She rested her chin on her hands and looked at Elphaba expectantly. 'Now that we're having an open conversation, anyway… Are _you _in love?'

Elphaba shook her head.

'Ever have been?'

She shook her head again. Glinda appeared shocked. 'You've never been in love before? Have you even had a boyfriend?'

'Glin, I'm _green_,' said Elphaba, and Glinda seemed genuinely panicky. 'Ever been _kissed_, then?' she demanded in a high-pitched voice.

Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'Would _you _kiss a vegetable?'

Now the blonde scowled at her. 'You're not a vegetable, Elphie.' She blinked. 'I just… wow. I can't believe you never…' Suddenly, her face brightened. 'Ooh! I'm going to find you a boyfriend!'

'I'm going to leave this room,' Elphaba declared, before doing just that – well, she only went to the bathroom, but still. Glinda pouted. She really wanted to make her friend happy, especially after what she'd told her the day before. Elphie's life must have been miserable before now, and she was determined to be the bestest friend _ever_.

Suddenly, something in Elphaba's bed caught her eye and she scooted over there to take a better look. It seemed to be a necklace… and it looked vaguely familiar. She frowned as she carefully examined the thing, but just then, the bathroom door opened and Elphaba came in again. 'Glin? What are you doing?'

Glinda quickly hid the necklace in her hand. 'Nothing. Do you want to go out and grab lunch together?'

Elphaba eyed her friend suspiciously, but nodded. 'Sure. I'll just be a minute, okay? Some idiot threw coffee all over me and I need to shower.'

Glinda nodded, looking strangely relieved. 'Of course. Meet us at the Shiz Café when you're ready.'

After her shower, she indeed met up with Glinda and Cohvu at the Shiz Café and they had lunch together. 'So, how's Avaric?' asked Glinda, and Cohvu made a face. 'His nose is badly bruised and he has a black eye.' He looked at Elphaba pointedly, and she held up two hands in the air in surrender. 'I said I was sorry! I didn't say I meant it,' she grinned, 'but I did say it.'

Cohvu shook his head. 'Well, I'm just happy you hit him harder than you did me the other day,' he muttered. 'My face was only a little bruised. Avaric looks as if he's lived through a war.'

Glinda giggled. 'Guess he won't be picking up any girls for a few days, then.'

'Oh, the horror,' Elphaba deadpanned, and her friends laughed.

Cohvu looked at her earnestly. 'How are you feeling?'

She glared at him and he sighed. 'Elphaba, that psychologist I was talking about-'

'Do you want another foot in your face?'

'I'm just trying to help!' he protested, but she sneered at him, 'I don't need help! I'm perfectly fine, Cohvu. Leave me alone.'

Glinda shook her head slightly at her friend, but didn't dare say anything – after all, it was her fault that Cohvu knew in the first place. She excused herself to go back to their dorm, leaving Elphaba alone with Cohvu – much to the former's dismay.

She made to leave as well, but Cohvu took hold of her arm. 'Em? Have you by any chance talked to Glinda?' he asked anxiously, and she exhaled slowly and sat back down at the change of subject. 'In fact, I have,' she told him. 'And I think it's safe for you to ask her out.'

His face lit up. 'Really?'

She nodded. 'She's okay with staying friends, but I'm pretty sure she'd be delighted if you were to ask her out. The Glinda-way, of course,' she added, and he nodded solemnly. 'Right. Chocolate, flowers, and flattery.'

She got up. 'I have to get to my next lecture.'

'I'll walk with you,' he offered. 'I need to talk to you about something else, too.'

She glared at him. 'If the word 'psychologist' so much as crosses your lips, I won't be held responsible for the consequences.'

He complied. 'Fine. It's not that, anyway.'

She shook her head and they walked out of the café. Elphaba's hand instinctively went towards her wrist, where she was wearing the locket mostly these days – it was almost November and it really was too cold outside to wear short sleeves now. She frowned, however, as she didn't find the locket there. She subtly managed to wriggle one hand into the bodice of her dress to look for the locket there, assuming she'd put it there that morning, but she didn't find it. That was when she started to panic.

Cohvu noticed, of course, and looked at her questioningly. 'Are you looking for something?'

She blinked. 'No.' Meanwhile, her mind was raging. Where had she left it? She _always _wore it on her body, except for when she was either sleeping or showering…

And that's when it hit her. She had showered in between classes today because of the coffee that had been all over her dress. She had hid the locket under her pillow during her conversation with Glinda, but she had been so distracted by the talk that she had forgotten to take it back after her shower. It must still be in her room.

'I… I forgot something,' she blurted out. 'I'll be right back.'

Cohvu reached into his pocket and held something up. 'Do you mean this?' His voice sounded a bit wary and, she noticed to her surprise, cold.

Elphaba's eyes widened as she recognised her locket hanging down from his fingers. She pulled it out of his hand rather violently and tucked it into the bodice of her dress again, her eyes frantically darting around to see if someone had seen the necklace. Luckily, no one seemed to have noticed, and she pulled Cohvu behind a pillar. 'Where did you get that?' she hissed at him.

He held up his hands in innocence. 'Don't blame me. Glinda showed it to me just before lunch. She said you were hiding it under your pillow and it looked familiar to her, and when she showed me the locket… I knew why.' His eyes bore into hers. 'Do you happen to be a Shadow?'

Her jaw quite literally dropped at that. Suddenly, his cold tone made sense. He and Glinda had apparently connected some dots, but their conclusions were, well, pretty much as wrong as they could be. She grabbed his arm and started dragging him towards her dorm. 'You have _no _idea what you're talking about,' she hissed at him, pulling him with her. 'I can't believe you'd do this. Do you know what would have happened if anyone had _seen _you with that locket? Do you have any idea what kind of danger you might be in right now? I should never have let you two get close to me,' she muttered, more to herself than to Cohvu. 'If I hadn't allowed myself to make friends, none of this would have happened. All that stupid piece of jewellery has brought me is bad luck. I'm _walking _bad luck right now.' She whirled around to face him. 'If anything happens to you or Glinda,' she began angrily, but she wasn't quite sure how to finish that sentence. However much she wanted to blame her friends, it really was her own fault. She should have been more careful.

She moaned and pulled at her hair. 'It'll be my fault.' She shook her head. 'I can't get anyone else killed…' She took a deep breath and pulled a very confused and bewildered Cohvu with her, up the stairs, into her and Glinda's room, and she locked the door behind her.

Glinda looked as bewildered as Cohvu did when she saw her friends storm into her room. 'Coco? Elphie? What's going on?'

'You two,' Elphaba declared hotly as she started pacing up and down the room, all kinds of thoughts whirling in her head, 'are absolutely _insane_.'

'I told her about our suspicion,' Cohvu told Glinda quietly. 'She's denying it.'

Elphaba _really _felt the need to punch someone in the face right now. 'You two think I'm a Shadow,' she said flatly, and Glinda hesitated. 'Elphie…'

Elphaba shook her head, suddenly seeming to deflate, as she sank down on her bed and stared ahead of her, a blank expression on her face. 'You have no idea what you're getting yourself into,' she whispered.

'Elphie…' Glinda moved to sit beside her on the bed and laid one hand on her roommate's arm. 'I'm going to ask you a few questions, and I need you to be honest with me, okay?'

Elphaba nodded mutely. She didn't really see the need to lie anymore now, since her friends had already figured things out on their own. She couldn't keep her secret from them anymore, anyway – she was pretty sure they wouldn't stop until she told them everything.

'Those Shadows you were researching the other day,' began Glinda. 'Are they real?'

Elphaba buried her face in her pillow and nodded.

'And the locket,' her friend continued. 'Is it or is it not one of the three Objects of Power?'

Elphaba's voice was muffled by the pillow as she replied, 'It is.'

'I told you,' she heard Cohvu say, and she lifted her head to look at them. 'How did you find out?' she wanted to know, her voice sounding slightly hoarse with pent-up emotion.

Glinda exchanged a glance with Cohvu. 'I found it,' the blonde said. 'I'm not even sure why I took it to Cohvu… I thought I'd seen it before. He put the pieces together.'

Elphaba was willing to believe that. Though admittedly, Glinda was a lot smarter than she let on, Cohvu was more one to have an eye for details – he would have remembered the pictures from the book they'd caught her with in the library the other day.

Cohvu's eyes were still cold, and Glinda seemed uneasy, as he asked bluntly, 'Did you kill your father and sister to get your hands on the locket?'

Elphaba shot up as if she'd been stung and her eyes flashed with rage as every single thing made of glass in the room shattered into tiny pieces. Cohvu and Glinda both winced as she stood there, eyes blazing, trembling all over. 'You have _no _idea,' she said, her voice dangerously calm, though she was feeling her emotions whirl around like a tornado inside of her, '_no _idea what you're talking about.'

'Why don't you tell us then, Elphie?' whispered Glinda, and the young witch calmed down. A little. She sat herself back on the bed and looked at her friends. She could see both of them had given this a lot of thought – they looked uncomfortable, but calm, as if they were sure already that they knew exactly what was going on. A sound escaped her that was something between a hiss, a sob and a mirthless laugh, and Glinda recoiled a little, clearly frightened of her roommate in that moment; then, Elphaba collapsed onto the bed and broke into a fit of desperate, heart-wrenching sobs.

Glinda immediately forgot all about her fear and crawled onto the bed as well, wrapping her arms around her crying friend. 'Oh, Elphie, I'm sorry,' she said in tears. 'I didn't mean to… I _know_ you wouldn't do such a horrendible thing.'

Cohvu seemed slightly more wary of her, but he apologised as well and he seemed sincere. 'I guess we just got carried away,' he muttered, staring at his feet. He was feeling positively ashamed of himself right now. 'I'm sorry, Elphaba. I shouldn't have assumed that… I should have known you would never do such a thing.'

She looked up, seeming angry, but not with him. 'How could you know?' she demanded, wiping her tears away. 'You didn't know me. I never gave you the chance to know me. I couldn't. I wish I could… Oz, you have no idea, but I just…' She took in a shaky breath. 'I don't blame you. Either of you. I told you so little about myself, and what I did tell you were mostly lies. For all you knew, I really _was _a cold-blooded murderer… but I'm not.' She shook her head violently and slumped back into the pillows, repeating faintly, 'I'm not…'

'You're not a Shadow at all, are you?' asked Cohvu, realisation finally dawning on him. 'You're the opposite of that. You're supposed to protect that locket – you're one of the people destined to keep the Objects of Power safe.' Glinda looked surprised at that – she hadn't thought of that herself yet – but Cohvu seemed confident that he was right.

Elphaba nodded faintly. 'I am,' she whispered. 'According to my mother, the locket has been passed down in my family for many generations. We're supposed to keep it away from the Shadows, or all hell will break loose…' She bit her lip.

'Is that how your family died?' Glinda asked her gently, and as Elphaba bit her lip again, she tasted blood. 'Yes,' she whispered. 'Not my mother – she really was sick… But my Dad, and Nessa… they died because the Shadows were looking for me.' She took a deep breath. 'They didn't know if my mother had given the locket to me or to Nessa, and they went to our house…'

'That's when you had the vision,' said Glinda as she understood. 'Of your mother telling you to run.'

Elphaba nodded faintly. 'The Shadow found me after that, but I escaped. I went back home and… and I found them there.' She told them everything after that – _really _everything this time, from what she still remembered about the time when her mother was sick and gave her the locket, up until now. They both listened wide-eyed, looking incredulous and shocked, and when she finished, there was a long silence.

Finally, Cohvu spoke up, his voice quivering a little. 'Em… I'm really, really sorry.'

She shook her head. 'It's okay,' she said hoarsely. 'Like I said, I… I didn't give you much leverage. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you anything, but…'

'We understand,' Glinda assured her quietly, and then Elphaba startled them both by wrapping her arms around them in a hug. Glinda immediately hugged her back and even Cohvu did, after an initial moment of bewilderment. 'We're here for you, Elphie,' the blonde girl assured her. 'We're your friends.'

Elphaba pulled away, shaking her head. 'You can't be anymore.'

They both looked genuinely shocked now. 'What?'

'We can't be friends anymore,' the green girl repeated, pulling her knees up to her chest and hugging them. 'I can't stay here. Not now that you know.'

'What?' Glinda just repeated, in shock, and Elphaba looked at her, feeling surprisingly calm now that her secret was out in the open. 'If they find out that you know about it… they'll kill you,' she said simply. 'I can't let that happen. I've lost my family already… I can't lose my friends as well.' She shook her head again before rising to her feet and pulling her bag from underneath her bed, after which she started throwing her possessions inside. Cohvu and Glinda exchanged a glance before both leaping to their feet and grabbing one of Elphaba's arms. 'Stop it, Elphie,' Glinda told her sternly. 'You're not going anywhere.'

'Don't be ridiculous,' added Cohvu. 'We can help you. We _want _to help you, don't we, Glin?'

'Right.'

Elphaba looked faintly amused and exasperated at that, but she was also touched. 'Glin… Cohvu. I can't.' She sighed and raked her fingers through her long, raven hair. 'I just… I can't endanger you two more than I already have,' she said quietly, and Glinda hugged her. 'Oh, Elphie… Please don't do this,' she almost begged her friend. 'Just… just stay. At least stay here for now – it's soon going to be dark and I don't want you wandering the streets on your own then. Sleep on it, okay? We'll talk in the morning?'

Elphaba hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. 'Fine.' She looked at her friends. 'But you _have _to promise me not to tell anyone about this,' she warned them. 'Not as much for my sake as for your own. Please. You _have _to keep this a secret, or we'll all end up dead.'

Cohvu nodded gravely and Glinda said seriously, 'My lips are sealed,' before pretending to lock her lips and throw away the key.

Elphaba let out her breath in relief. 'Okay. Thank you.'

That night – being the stubborn personality that she was - she snuck out of their dorm and headed outside, ready to leave Shiz despite her promise to her friends; but a faintly amused, yet cold voice froze her in her tracks.

'Going somewhere, dearie?'

* * *

**The review button loves you. Please love it back.**


	8. Chapter 8 Confrontation

**AN: Again, a chapter I found quite hard to write - but fun, too. You'll see. (Alright, I'll give you a hint. FIYERO! FIYEEEEEEEROOOOOO! Now guess why I found this chapter fun to write :3.)**

**1katiemariee: I'm really, really scared right now... O.o Someone please protect me?**

**Musicalvampirelove: Thank you for three reviews, despite you reading it all at once! :D You did read Meg Cabot? Let me guess... Princess Diaries? :3 I guess that's what everyone knows her for, but I personally wasn't really into those books. With the Mediator series, I was hooked - I just love the interaction between rather-sarcastic-and-independent-girlpower-heroine and supercute-overprotective-supernatural-soon-to-be-b oyfriend :). You know... it kinda reminds me of Elphie and Yero.**

**Oh, by the way... Karestely isn't really going to be a big part of this story, but just so you know: it's pronounced Kah-res-tuh-lee. A girl from my high school class was called that and I found it sounded kind of Ozian :P.**

* * *

**Chapter 8. Confrontation**

Elphaba spun around, dropping her bag, to stare wide-eyed at…

'Madame Morrible?' she breathed, and the woman let out a cackling laugh. 'I just can't believe this,' she declared. 'I've been Headshiztress for many, many years, all this time hoping and searching for one of the three Keepers… and here you are. I must admit, dearie, you hid it well. It wasn't until I saw that little friend of yours dangle it in front of your face this afternoon that I knew.'

The young witch cursed Cohvu under her breath – in all languages she knew. He deserved that. Did he have any idea what danger he'd brought upon himself? And upon _her_?

'If you are a Shadow,' she began, somehow managing to sound much calmer than she felt, 'then why didn't you know it was me right away? That other Shadow, back in Munchkinland… he _saw _me. Didn't he spread the word among the other Shadows? To look for a _green _girl?'

Morrible snarled. 'I know you've been researching us, dearie, so I know that _you _know that the Shadows consist of different tribes.'

She had, indeed, read something about that, but it hadn't really seemed important at the time. What did it matter if they were organised in tribes or not? Every one of those tribes was after her, so she might as well consider them as just one group of evil people, right?

Now, however, she wished she'd read more about the tribes. 'And you and him are of different tribes?'

'Obviously. In case you didn't know, Miss Elphaba, the tribes _compete _with one another. They all try to get their hands on the Objects, and they don't help each other – the tribe that manages to grab the three Objects first, will be the most powerful of them all. If we have all three Objects…' Her eyes glazed over a little. 'We'd be invincible. All the other tribes – hell, all of _Oz_, would bow before us!' She looked back at Elphaba disdainfully. 'I'll have you know,' she informed her, 'my very own tribe managed to get hold of one of the other Objects of Power once – the Grimmerie.' Her eyes shone at the mere thought, and Elphaba swallowed. If they already had the Grimmerie… she had no idea what would happen, should Morrible manage to take the locket from her.

'Unfortunately, we lost it again,' Morrible continued, her eyes flashing dangerously now, though Elphaba breathed a sigh of relief, 'and now, it is guarded by the Wizard himself. But there are still two Objects left, and if we get both of those, we'll be powerful enough to overthrow the Wizard, get to the Grimmerie, and take over Oz!' She threw her head in her neck and cackled, a bone-chilling sound, and Elphaba shivered involuntarily; but when the older woman looked back at her and hissed, 'Now give me the locket!', she met Morrible's eyes steadily and said flatly, 'Over my dead body.'

'That can be arranged.' Morrible started chanting under her breath, but so did Elphaba. In addition to Morrible's lessons, she'd fetched piles of spell books from the library to practice with. Now, she was grateful for that, for she was pretty sure the spells Morrible had taught her wouldn't do her much good when she was up against… well, Morrible.

Morrible finished chanting and her spell sent a wave of dark red magic in Elphaba's direction, but just then, the raven-haired sorceress finished her own spell as well and managed to block Morrible's. Morrible's eyes nearly bulged out of her head – it would have been a funny sight had the situation not been so life-threatening.

'How did you…' the Shadow started angrily, and Elphaba couldn't help but smirk at her despite her fear. 'You didn't think I _only _took sorcery lessons with you, did you?' she asked, and Morrible shrieked with anger as she threw another ball of magic in Elphaba's direction. The dark-haired girl managed to dodge the thing and concentrated on her own magic again, but soon she discovered that she and Morrible were pretty much equals when it came to sorcery – a fact that seemed to enrage the older woman. Elphaba had never before been so grateful for the sorcery lessons she'd followed at school all her life – if she hadn't done that, Morrible would most likely have defeated her by now.

Morrible cast another spell and Elphaba found herself knocked down on the ground, the air stolen from her lungs for a moment. Morrible was on top of her in a clock-tick and triumph burned in her cold, snake-like eyes. 'Finally,' she hissed, and she started chanting again.

This time, however, Elphaba resorted to her kickboxing lessons – thank Oz for _those _as well – and she threw Morrible off of her, punching her, then kicking her in the stomach, just like Mr. Jy had taught her. The woman staggered backwards, seeming positively startled at that. 'You… you little _witch_!' she screeched, before launching herself at Elphaba again unexpectedly. It all happened so fast and her instincts reacted before she even realised what was happening; causing a wave of magic to suddenly burst from her, knocking them both down.

She just lay there for a moment, on her back, completely breathless, blinking up at the night sky. It took her a while to get herself back together and to catch her breath, and when she finally sat up, dizziness overcame her and she squeezed her eyes shut. When she opened them again, she took in her surroundings.

At first, nothing seemed different. Black night sky, filled with stars. Dorm buildings, dark silhouettes in the faint light of the moon. The campus was cloaked in shadows – though _these_ shadows didn't scare her all that much. It wasn't until her gaze slowly drifted to the spot where she had last seen Morrible that her eyes widened.

Morrible was gone. There was a giant scorch mark on the cobblestones, right where Morrible had been standing only minutes before, and a tiny column of smoke rose from that place. That was all. Morrible herself was nowhere to be seen.

Elphaba stared at her own hands wide-eyed, then at the spot with the scorch mark. 'Did I do that?' she whispered incredulously to herself. 'But I…' She tried to remember exactly what she had been thinking or wanting to do when the magic had burst from her, but she couldn't really remember. All that had been going through her mind was that she _had _to stop Morrible.

She looked at the scorch mark again. _At least for now, I'm safe_, she reminded herself. _Morrible can't come after me anymore. I still have the locket. And she knew that Cohvu knew – she would have killed him if I hadn't killed her first._

But still, she couldn't shake the awful feeling she got when she slowly realised what she'd done. She had killed someone. True, Morrible had been a Shadow, but Shadows were persons, too. She had _murdered _a person.

Her earlier words to Cohvu and Glinda came back to her, and the mere memory of them almost caused her to throw up. '_For all you knew, I really was a cold-blooded murderer… but I'm not. I'm not…'_

'I'm not,' she repeated, her voice barely above a whisper. She hugged herself, but it didn't stop her shivering. 'I'm not a murderer, I'm not…' But she knew she was. Perhaps not cold-blooded, but a murderer nonetheless.

She spun around, picked up her bag and ran, without so much as glancing back.

* * *

When Glinda awoke the next morning, she found Elphaba's bed to be empty, apart from a small, hastily scribbled note on the pillow.

_Please don't tell anyone. _

_You've been wonderful friends, both of you. Thank you for that. I'll never forget either of you, but it would be best for everyone if you did forget about me._

Glinda looked at the small piece of paper and clutched it in her hand, wrinkling it. Anger bubbled up inside of her, but she understood. She should probably have seen this coming.

She sighed.

'Oz dammit, Elphie.'

* * *

Elphaba was woken rather rudely in the early morning by a pair of hands shaking her angrily. 'Hey, you! This isn't a hotel! Get out of here, or I'll call the police!'

Stunned, she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes and wincing slightly as her muscles protested. Clearly, her body didn't really appreciate her sleeping outside on a hard stone bench. She blinked up at the man who had woken her – a conductor, by the look of him. She yawned involuntarily and quickly clasped a hand over her mouth. 'Sorry. I was waiting for the train… I must have fallen asleep.'

The man eyed her suspiciously, and she pulled some money from her bag. 'I can pay. I just need a ticket.'

He nodded, apparently convinced that she wasn't a homeless person - though he still seemed a bit wary of her, but that was probably because of her green skin. He pointed towards something behind her. 'The pay desk is over there. It'll open in ten minutes.'

'Thank you.' As he walked away, she rubbed her eyes again and tried to clear her head. She felt a little numb and the shock from last night still hadn't quite worn off, but she needed to set her mind on other things first.

She shivered – today was the first day of November and it was freezing outside. The only clothing she was wearing were her dress and a cloak that, though thick and made of wool, wasn't exactly meant to keep someone warm through an entire night in the freezing cold.

She rose to her feet and walked up and down the platform a few times to get her blood flowing again while she waited for the pay desk to open. She stopped when she caught sight of a map of Oz and she trailed the borders with her finger, wondering where she should go now. She couldn't go back to Munchkinland, and she couldn't stay here; where would it be safe for her to stay? She had no clue at all. The Emerald City, perhaps? She'd be rather anonymous there, but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to _live _there.

Suddenly, she felt as if there was a soft breeze blowing through the station, and she shivered again; but then, it was as if she caught words on the wind, whispered words, soft, but just audible. '_The Vinkus… Fabala, go to the Vinkus…_'

Could it be…? No. She dismissed that idea quickly.

'You did _not _just hear your mother speak to you from the dead,' she muttered to herself, as if to convince herself. 'Elphaba, you're going crazy.' She shook her head and rested one hand against her forehead, while the fingers of her other hand were unconsciously drifting towards the Vinkus on the map of Oz. She jerked her hand away, however, when she realised what she was doing, and she sighed. The Vinkus would be as good a place to travel as any other place, she supposed, but she didn't want to give in to her stupid daydreams. So the moment the pay desk opened, she went over there and just asked the woman sitting there when the first train of the day would leave.

The woman seemed slightly baffled at the unusual skin colour of her customer, but she managed to keep her face fairly neutral as she responded, 'It will leave in six minutes.'

'I'll take a ticket for that train,' Elphaba told her, and now the poor woman was clearly surprised that the green girl didn't even ask where that particular train was _going_. Elphaba, however, didn't really care where she was going, as long as it was away from here. She'd just let fate decide.

She bought her ticket, waited for the train and boarded it, finding a free compartment on it – it _was _really early, after all, and most people weren't even up yet, let alone travelling somewhere – where she settled for the journey. She sighed as she stared out of the window until the train started moving. She fingered her locket and sighed again. She hated leaving Glinda and Cohvu behind like this, but she felt like she had no other choice.

She rested her forehead against the cool glass, remembering a train journey just like this one not even too long ago, and heaved another sigh. Nothing had changed. Her father and Nessa were still dead. She was still on the run from the Shadows. She still felt awful, loathing herself for what she'd done – she hated herself for running away back in Munchkinland, while her father and Nessa were murdered, and now she hated herself for killing Morrible.

_Murderer…_

She hugged her knees to her chest and closed her eyes.

The train conductor startled her when he came into her compartment to ask for her ticket. She gave it to him and he checked it, nodding as he handed it back to her. 'Alright then. Have a good trip, Miss.'

She caught his arm just before he left. 'Sir? Where is this train going?' Now that she was on the train anyway, she might as well mentally prepare for whatever her destination was going to be.

The conductor looked surprised, but answered nonetheless. 'Why, to the Vinkus, of course,' he said, leaving a speechless and completely stunned Elphaba behind as he left the compartment.

Huh. It seemed like fate had its way of coming back to bite her in the ass after all.

She arrived at Fortae University – the biggest university the Vinkus had to offer - by nightfall. This time, it was surprisingly easy to convince the Headmaster to let her attend; Fortae was renowned for letting all kinds of students in, no matter their age or background, as long as they'd pay tuition and as long as they'd behave. That was exactly the reason why she'd chosen Fortae over any other university in the Vinkus. It would allow her not to stand out so much – many Vinkuns had dark skin, and even Quadlings, who had red skin, attended Fortae, which meant her green skin would barely catch anyone's eye.

Just like at Shiz, she received a list of books she was to buy, she had to sign up for the classes she wanted to attend and she had to pay the tuition – which wasn't a problem, considered the quite large amount of her father's money she still had left. After that, she was assigned a dorm room, which she was to share with another girl, and she was dismissed.

She headed for her new dorm room right away. Her roommate was already fast asleep; she sat down on her bed for a moment, not sure what to do next. She could go and explore the campus, but it was dark outside and she didn't really want to out there by herself. She could also unpack her things, but she _really _didn't feel like doing that. She hadn't had dinner yet, but she wasn't hungry anyway. Finally, she just pulled a nightgown from her bag, changed in the bathroom, and went to bed herself.

She had another strange dream that night, and when she woke up, drenched in sweat and shivering all over, she couldn't help but miss Glinda. And her father. And her mother. A few rare occasions aside, there had always been _someone _in her life to just _be there _for her. Even when Glinda had been asleep and completely oblivious to the fact that her roommate was wide awake, she knew that the blonde was there and she knew Glinda wouldn't mind being woken up, should Elphaba feel the need to do so. She never did – she didn't want to bother her friend with irrelevant things like bad dreams – but just the fact that she _could_, if she wanted to, was enough. Now, there was no one. No one that cared, anyway. Her new roommate didn't even know the green girl was there, and everyone else who had once cared was either dead or miles away.

She hugged herself, pulling the blankets closer around her and eventually drifting off again into a fitful sleep. She awoke early again the next morning and started her day by taking a shower.

Her new roommate had still been asleep when she went into the bathroom, but when Elphaba emerged from it again, the other girl involuntarily let out a shriek, before putting one hand over her heart. 'Oh my Oz. I- I'm sorry. Please forgive me. I wasn't informed that I had a roommate – I thought someone had snuck into my room!' she apologised, and Elphaba smiled a bit wearily at her. 'It's fine. It's the reaction I usually get.'

The girl's eyes widened, however, and she shook her head. 'Oh, not because of your skin! You just startled me, is all.' She smiled at her roommate. 'I'm Karestely. Nice to meet you.'

'Elphaba.' She took in the girl's appearance. She was Quadling, with red skin and even darker red hair, and she seemed nice enough. 'I'm sorry, I promised my friends to go and grab breakfast with them in ten minutes,' she said apologetically, rushing out of bed and towards the bathroom. Then she turned and her face brightened a little. 'Do you want to come? I don't think they'll mind…'

Elphaba waved her offer away, however. 'No, thank you. I think I'll just go explore campus for now.' She didn't want to make friends. Not yet. Perhaps not ever anymore. She just wasn't ready – even the word 'friend' made her wince, as it caused endless flows of images of Cohvu and Glinda, and sometimes even Boq, to start whirling around in her head, leaving her with an awful empty feeling inside. She was alone yet again. It seemed like she wasn't really meant to have friends – to have _anyone _– so why even bother?

'Okay,' said Karestely. 'I'll leave you to it, then. If you need anything, just ask.' She smiled brightly at her dark-haired roommate before taking off.

Elphaba took her time getting ready before wandering outside, breathing in the crisp winter air. The sky was gray and there were traces of snow lingering here and there, reminding her of the fact that the seasons in the Vinkus were completely different than what she was used to. In Munchkinland, they'd never had snow before; the summers there would be warm, but not overly so, and the winters were mild. She'd never seen snow at Shiz, either, though perhaps it had just been too early in the year for that. She loved the idea of snow – she couldn't wait to really see it for herself. As she walked, she gazed up at the clouds longingly, as if by staring at them, she could will them to start dropping snowflakes on her head.

With her attention directed at the sky instead of her surroundings, she suddenly found herself harshly bumping into someone. She lost her balance and fell down, as did the person she had bumped into.

She shook her head in an attempt to clear it, causing her long raven hair to fall into her face, and she looked up as she heard a deep, male voice. 'I'm sorry.'

'No, _I_'m sorry,' she said, sighing inwardly. Where did this sudden tendency of hers to hurt people come from? First Cohvu, then Avaric – though she didn't really mind that one all that much - and now this man again. She had never been a clumsy person – well, not _this _clumsy, anyway. 'I wasn't paying attention to where I was going.'

She heard the smile in his voice as he replied. 'That happens to all of us sometimes.' He extended his hand towards her to help her up, and she gazed up at him through the thick black tresses of hair still covering her face. What she saw, however, caused her eyes to widen and her breath to catch in her throat.

Blue eyes. Sparkling, laughing blue eyes. She was gaping at him, and he grinned at her, though he seemed a little unnerved by the fact that she wasn't moving, just staring at him. 'Come on,' he said jokingly, 'I'm not that bad, I promise.'

Those words only made the feeling stronger. She couldn't breathe. Memories of her strange dreams whirled around in her head, making her feel dizzy.

'_Come on, Fae. I'm not that bad, I promise.'_

'_He's your soul mate, Fabala.'_

'_You can trust me.'_

'_You need someone. You need him.'_

'_I'll be there by your side, Fae. Always.'_

She took in a deep breath, but the pressure on her chest didn't ease. She only now realised she was cowering a little, looking at him through narrowed eyes, as if he were the predator and she were the prey. He must have noticed it, too, because his face had grown serious now and he said solemnly, 'You can trust me', which only made it worse, really, since those were the exact same words he'd said in her dream.

But it couldn't be. Could it?

Slowly, she raised her arm and laid her hand in his, allowing him to pull her up. She self-consciously tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and impatiently brushed the rest of it out of her face, and she could see his eyes widen as he was finally able to see her face and take her in for the first time.

She tilted her head a little to the side as he just stood there gaping at her rather like she had been gaping at him only a minute before. He blinked at her and let out an audible breath. 'Please don't take this the wrong way,' he said finally, his azure eyes solemn, 'but I think I dreamed about you.'

Had this come from any other boy, she would have scoffed and made a sarcastic remark about his bad pick-up lines. Now, however, she could only stare.

His comment had surprised her far more than it probably should have. In the past months, she really had succeeded in convincing herself that her dreams had been just that – dreams. Ways of her unconscious to deal with what she had been through. Nothing more, nothing less. She'd accepted the fact that the living could not communicate with the dead, and flowing from that was the conclusion that the visions she'd had hadn't really been visions. Visions didn't exist. Just because magic itself existed, didn't mean everything anyone had ever _called_ magic really existed.

Now, however, she was clearly proven wrong. Because here he was. The man she had seen in her dreams. The one her mother had called her soul mate.

'_You are meant to find him, and one day, you will. But you're going to have to trust him.'_

Could she? Could she just trust a complete stranger she'd quite literally bumped into? She remembered the voice whispering to her at the station, telling her to go to the Vinkus; how she had dismissed it as nonsense and let fate decide, and now, somehow, she had ended up in the Vinkus anyway. Was this it? Was this why she had been sent here? To meet him?

She felt as if she was going insane – to her, this all seemed way too vague and obscure… but could she really doubt its truth when the evidence was standing right here in front of her?

He was still waiting for her to say something, and finally she just stammered, 'I… I think I dreamed about you, too.'

A smile lit up his face, but then he frowned slightly and he blinked at her. 'That… that kind of creeps me out,' he admitted a bit sheepishly, and she couldn't help a wry half-smile that crept onto her face. _Tell me about it._ 'So… I dreamed about you, and you… dreamed about me.' His sky blue eyes seemed to penetrate hers, and for just a clock-tick, she was lost in them before she shook her head, sternly calling herself to order. 'What does that mean?' he continued, clearly confused.

She looked at him, her eyes dark and unreadable. 'It means…' She took a breath and shook her head again, as if by shaking her head, she could force her brain to make sense of everything that was happening. She met his eyes again before finishing what she had been about to say, her reply sounding like a sigh. 'It probably means we need to talk.'

* * *

**Your reviews keep me going! :)**


	9. Chapter 9 Let in

**AN: I'm really tired right now, but I wanted this chapter up today, so I didn't really edit it very thoroughly. Just thought I'd apologise in advance for any errors you find. **

**Of course Morrible is evil :P. I could never write a story without Morrible being evil in some way! And whether she'd dead or not right now... you just wait and see ;).**

**I know you guys miss Glinda and Cohvu... but they'll pop up again, don't worry. For now, however, it's going to be Fiyeraba... and very unlike me, it's going to be kind of slow. I'm doing that on purpose because well, it's Elphie we're talking about, and though in my other stories she and Fiyero fell in love really fast, I figured it would take him a while to break down her walls and stuff... So... yeah.**

**Failey: as far as I can see it, it just says 'Shiz' in your review :P.**

**1katiemariee: um... thanks? *gulp***

* * *

**Chapter 9. Let in**

She followed him to his dorm room.

She never thought she'd once be following a _guy _to his _dorm room_. She didn't really _want _to go to his dorm room either, but there wasn't much of a choice; they needed to talk in private, and if she was right about where this conversation would be going, they would need _real _privacy. If the locket or the Shadows were to come up, no one could overhear. No one. Or everything would have been for nothing.

So they couldn't go to a public area because of the privacy they needed, and they couldn't go to Elphaba's own dorm room because Karestely might be there, which was why they were now moving towards _his _dorm room. She didn't even know his name.

How had she gotten tangled up in all of this?

When she stepped inside, she couldn't help but raise an eyebrow. The room was at least as big as her and Glinda's suite at Shiz had been, perhaps even bigger, but he had it all to himself. At her facial expression, he nervously ran his fingers through his hair and looked a little sheepish. 'Yeah. I have a private suite. I, um… I'm kind of a prince.'

'You're kind of a prince,' she echoed flatly, and he closed the door behind him and swiftly moved through the room to clean up a little. 'Yeah. I'm the Prince of the Vinkus,' he said.

She felt like nothing could surprise her anymore at this point, so she simply nodded and looked around. Some sheets of paper on and next to his bed caught her eye and she picked up a few. When she saw what was on them, she drew in her breath with a sharp hiss. So much for not being surprised anymore. 'You really did dream about me, didn't you?'

He looked up and when he saw what she was looking at, he flushed. 'Oh… that. Yeah. Um…' He looked as if he was frantically trying to find an excuse, but she barely even acknowledged him. Instead, she studied the drawings she was holding. Drawings of _her_.

She had to admit that they were really good, but that wasn't really what had caught her eye. The pictures were exactly the same as what she'd seen in her dreams, only from his point of view instead of hers. She was on every single one of them. There was a drawing of her taking his hand the way she had in the first dream, after he'd asked her to trust him. There was one of her sitting in a tree, her fingers playing with the locket, as she looked lost in thought. One of her in his arms, both of them smiling. One of her reading, head tilted a little to the side, ebony hair cascading down her back, wearing the locket around her neck. Even one of her fighting the Shadows, though in his drawing, they weren't persons – merely vague smears of darkness that even in a drawing managed to send an uncomfortable shiver down her spine.

What struck her most about them, however, was that somehow, in his drawings, even in all her green glory… he had managed to make her look beautiful.

She looked up at him, meeting his eyes. 'How much do you know?' she asked softly, and he looked at her, apparently surprised at that question. 'I'm not sure what there is to know, exactly,' he admitted, raking his fingers through his light brown hair again as it kept falling into his face. He seemed a bit unnerved by it all, and she couldn't blame him, really – _she _felt unnerved by this, and she probably knew far more than he did. 'I mean, I've been having dreams about you for the past… I don't know… four months, or something? Only they aren't regular dreams. I don't know how I know that, I just do. There's something to do with a necklace, and there are strange voices whispering all throughout those dreams, but I can't make out what they're saying… and there's always darkness. Creepy, ragged pieces of darkness – like those.' He nodded at the drawing she was holding, the one of her fighting the Shadows. 'And somehow, I know I have to get you to trust me, and that I need to protect you… Oz, I sound like a creepy stalker,' he suddenly realised and he exhaled slowly. 'Okay. I know what you're going to say. This was probably all coincidence and though it's really freaking me out, I won't ever say a word about it ever again, because I'm only now realising that I sound like either a psycho killer or a lunatic and I can assure you I am not either, and I'm rambling – did you notice me rambling? – so I'm just going to shut up now.'

She chuckled softly, but in reality, she felt a bit bad for him. He clearly had no idea what was going on. Even less so than she did.

'What do you know about the necklace you saw?' she asked him, and he blinked at her, clearly not expecting her to go on about it. He opened his mouth to question her, but she cut him off with one held up hand. 'I'll tell you everything I know later, but I need to know what you know first, okay?'

He closed his mouth and nodded, then thought about it for a moment. 'In my dreams, it's something magical,' he said finally. 'Something you need to keep safe, and that's why those weird darkness things are after you.'

She couldn't help but feel taken aback at what he knew already. What should she do now? Tell him? Trust him? Run away and never look back again?

She slumped down into a chair and buried her face in her hands, trying to get herself to think clearly.

He knelt down next to her, concern in his azure blue eyes, and she could feel him place a comforting hand on her back. 'Hey… Are you okay?'

She wanted to shrug him off, pull away and snap at him; but when she opened her mouth to make a biting remark, she choked, and suddenly she was crying. Something inside her just snapped; his voice was so gentle and he seemed so genuinely concerned for her, and she just couldn't take it anymore. She just felt so _alone_.

She hated herself for it, for being weak, for doing this – especially in front of _him_; but she couldn't stop it. It was like the tears had a will of their own and they kept forcing their way out of her eyes.

He gingerly wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. She stiffened for a moment and tried to pull away; but the next thing she knew, she buried her face in his shoulder and clung to him like a little girl, crying a lifetime's worth.

To his credit, he didn't pull away. In fact, she had to admit even in her current pathetic state, he was pretty much being wonderful. He just held her close, allowing her to cry into his shoulder, apparently not even caring that she was soaking his rather expensive looking shirt; all the while talking to her in a soothing way, though she couldn't hear what he was saying because of her own rather loud and hysterical sobs.

When she calmed down a little, she wanted to crawl into a black hole and never come out again, she felt so embarrassed. Luckily, her apparent 'soul mate' didn't mention it; he just fetched her a glass of water and waited for her to calm down again. When she had, she took a few deep breaths to compose herself, then looked up at him and asked a bit harshly, 'What's your name, anyway?'

He didn't seem to have expected that question, but he answered nonetheless. 'Fiyero. Fiyero Tiggular.'

'Kind of a prince,' she repeated his earlier words flatly. Fiyero Tiggular, Crown Prince of the Vinkus. Who didn't know him? Was he her soul mate? She couldn't really grasp that. She knew about his reputation and though she supposed he seemed nice enough – at least he hadn't laughed at her or pushed her away when she had suddenly started weeping like a little child – she had trouble believing that she needed him. Did she need a playboy party prince who loved one night stands just as much as he did alcohol? Somehow, she doubted it.

He just nodded, then looked at her with solemn, sapphire eyes. 'Will you tell me what happened?'

She opened her mouth to tell him 'No', but once again, her body didn't seem to obey her mind and she just blurted it out. 'You're right. Your dreams were right. I'm the Keeper of one of the three Objects of Power,' she pulled the locket from her bodice and showed it to him, 'this locket, and that's why the Shadows are after me. They want to kill me because of the power the locket possesses.'

He nodded thoughtfully. 'Is that all?'

'That's all you need to know for now,' she evaded the question, not wanting to tell him about her family yet. She felt like she could trust him. She _had _trusted him, with her greatest secret now; and it relieved her a little. For nearly ten years, she'd kept her secret, always keeping silent about it. Now she had finally broken that silence, twice in two days nonetheless, and it felt… right. Somehow, she knew that she had told the right people. They wouldn't betray her. She was sure of that. Glinda and Cohvu would never do that, and this Fiyero… she couldn't know, there was no way she could know, but she _thought _he wouldn't betray her. She believed that. The dreams must have had _some _meaning, right?

He accepted that without question, his gaze still solemn. 'Well… I'll help you, then, I suppose.'

She scoffed. 'How?'

He shook his head. 'I have no idea.' Suddenly, he rose to his feet and started pacing. 'I don't know if I can do this,' he confessed, running his fingers through his hair. 'Just this morning, I woke up a regular guy – a prince, yes, and I had dreams, but… but I figured they were just that – dreams. Even though they kept haunting me, your face never leaving my mind to the point where I couldn't even concentrate on anything before I'd drawn the images I saw in my dreams…' He trailed off and shook his head again. 'They were still dreams,' he said quietly. 'And suddenly, I run into you, and now it appears that my dreams weren't dreams at all and suddenly I have to protect someone I don't even know from some great evil that I also know nothing about.'

Her temper immediately flared up and she rose to her feet as well. 'Well, I didn't _ask _you to protect me, did I?' she sneered. 'I can take care of myself!'

'Oh, yeah, sure,' he said sarcastically, growing agitated himself now. 'So that's why you asked me for help in your dreams?'

'I didn't do that!'

'Who did, then?'

She threw her hands up in the air in exasperation. 'None of your business!'

'How can I help you if you won't tell me anything?' he demanded, and she glared at him. 'Why are you so eager to help, anyway?' she asked him gruffly, and he locked eyes with her, causing her to find herself unable to look away for a moment. 'Because I care,' he said finally. 'I know you, through my dreams, somehow… and now that I know you're real, I want to do what's right.'

'Says the man wearing the mask of the shallow and self-absorbed party prince,' she threw at him, and his face darkened. 'What do you mean, mask? What are you saying?' he wanted to know, and she crossed her arms in front of her chest and raised her chin defiantly. 'I'm saying that the only reason you want to help me is because you probably think it might give some meaning to your empty and miserable life!'

'I am not miserable!' he shouted, and she scoffed. 'Keep telling yourself that.'

He took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, then threw his hands in the air. 'Fine. Why do I try, anyway? If you don't want my help…' He started walking towards the door, clearly intending to leave.

Suddenly, she felt guilty. She hadn't meant to chase him away; she just wasn't really used to people caring about her anymore, and she found it hard to let them in… but she did want his help.

'No, I do!' she hastened to say, leaping forward and catching his hand to prevent him from leaving. As their fingers touched, it felt like electricity shot up her arm, and she gasped slightly. It almost felt like magic, the way her fingertips tingled when she cast a spell, but this was different. This was… she wasn't sure what it was. Confusifying, that's what it was.

He seemed to have felt it, too, because he froze. For a few heartbeats, neither one of them moved or said a word, the only sound audible in the room was their soft breathing and the pounding of her own heart in her ears. Realising she was still clutching his hand, she flushed and quickly dropped it, stepping away. That broke the spell and he shook his head lightly, then turned around with a sigh. 'Okay. Fine. I'll just… I'll help you, I guess. But right now, if you don't mind… I really need to think about this.'

She nodded, feeling slightly relieved despite everything. 'Okay. I… I understand. I'll leave you to it, then.'

He gave her a faint smile. 'Thanks, Fae.' The nickname seemed to slip him before he really realised it, and she turned her head so quickly she almost cricked her neck. 'What?'

He looked uncomfortable. 'It's… It's what I called you in some of the dreams,' he said uneasily. 'Fae. I… I figured it was your name.'

She shook her head. 'It's Elphaba.' She hesitated for a clock-tick, then added, 'But I guess you can call me Fae, if you like.'

This time, his smile was genuine and a little lopsided. 'Alright. I'll see you around, then, Fae.'

'Have a good day, Fiyero.' With that, she brushed past him and out the door, shutting it behind her.

* * *

He didn't come to class that day – not that she had expected him to. She did know about his reputation, and though she knew better than anyone that reputation wasn't always the truth, with him she could see that it was at least _partly _true.

So she spent her first few classes alone. She didn't really mind; the lectures were extremely interesting and she was too busy making notes to make conversation with anyone, anyway.

As she walked back to her dorm, she wondered how much time she should give him. 'I really need to think about this' didn't include a specific period of time, and she wasn't sure how long he needed. A day? A week? Should she go and see him again right now or should she wait for him to come to her? She mulled it over and over in her mind, but finally, she decided to go and see him the next day after classes. She was impatient – always had been – and she didn't really feel like waiting for him to make up his mind.

She thought about the drawings he'd made of her and wondered, not for the first time, where the dreams had come from. Had they been real? They must have been – at least partly. But where did they come from? Her subconscious? Her magic powers? Her dead family? She blinked and scoffed at herself for that last thought. _For the last time, Elphaba: the living cannot communicate with the dead._

She shook her head and found herself on the square with the fountain that separated the dorm buildings from the university ones. She sighed and sat herself down on the edge of the fountain, lost in thought, trailing her fingers through the water. She wasn't sure what she felt anymore. She didn't know what to do. She was confused and hurt and lonely, and she felt like yelling and crying and screaming, screaming until there was no air left in her lungs, until her voice was hoarse and her oxygen gone… but she didn't, of course. As always, she swallowed, suppressed the feeling, and went on.

She hugged herself, shivering in the chilly night air, but not wanting to go inside yet. Her breath created tiny cloud of fog in front of her face and she watched them with some kind of strange fascination, huddling on the edge of the fountain, pulling her cloak tighter around her.

She only noticed him when she looked up and saw a silhouette in the shadows. Usually, she would have jumped, but somehow she knew it was him, so she didn't say anything – she didn't even move.

When he spoke, his voice was low, as if he was talking to a frightened animal. 'I get you.'

She still didn't stir, hardly even breathed, even though she didn't really understand what he was saying. She waited for him to elaborate, and he did, in that same quiet tone of voice.

'I didn't understand you at all at first,' he said. 'But I've been thinking about it – about what I saw of you in my dreams, and about how you acted this morning… and I think I finally get you.'

She suppressed the urge to scoff. No one 'got' her . No one could ever understand her, or come even close to understanding her. Not anymore. She was a whirling mix of emotions and feelings and walls and thoughts and memories, all tangled up in one another, and she herself couldn't even tell them all apart.

He, however, seemed to be able to do just that. 'You're a fighter,' he said. 'You always fight, so hard – for what you believe in, for what is right… and you're strong. I don't know if that comes natural to you, or if you've been forced to become like that because of whatever it is that happened in your past, but it's true. But underneath all that, there's more. Things you'll never show to anyone voluntarily. No one can be strong forever. Not even you. That's what you showed me this morning, when you broke down and started crying.' She winced at the mere memory, embarrassment washing all over her again, but he didn't seem to notice. 'You try to do it all yourself, you believe you _have _to do it all yourself… and you probably _can _do it all yourself. But really, deep down, you just want someone to be there for you and take care of you for a clock-tick.'

Her breathing was ragged now as she was fighting not to lose her composure. It frightened her. _He _frightened her. Because everything he said was true. Of some things, she hadn't even _known _they were true until they crossed his lips; but now that he had said them, she knew them all to be true… and that scared her beyond words.

'I… I don't need you,' she whispered finally, harshly, though she knew she was trying to convince herself more than she was trying to convince him. 'I don't need you.'

'You don't,' he agreed much to her surprise. He moved closer and sat himself down on the edge of the fountain as well, though at a safe distance from her, which she appreciated. 'But there's a difference between needing something and wanting something.'

She shook her head. 'It doesn't matter what I want anymore,' she said flatly, staring ahead of her without really seeing anything. 'It stopped mattering a long time ago.'

'But it does,' he insisted softly. 'It does matter. Fae… What I have seen – those dreams… I've seen you. And though neither of us apparently knows what that means, exactly, it must mean _something_. Don't you think that those dreams happened for a reason? That we _met _for a reason? All I'm asking is for you to let me in, Fae. Please.'

She scoffed. 'You might as well ask me to paint the sky green. That would probably be easier.' But he had her thinking now. What if she did give in? Try to let him help her, let him in? Let him take care of her? Would that prove her to be weak? She _felt _weak for even thinking about it, but she'd been doing this alone for what felt like forever now. She had lost so much, been through so much, and she felt like she could hardly stand it anymore… not by herself.

'_You don't have to do this by yourself. You'll need someone to stand with you, to fight with you.'_

If he was that person…

Would it really be that bad to let him in?

_Yes_, her ever-practical and rational mind told her sternly.

_No! _screamed her treacherous heart.

He was waiting patiently as she was debating with herself, feeling torn, but knowing that the decision she was about to make was the right one. She took a deep breath and looked up to meet his gaze. 'Okay,' she said quietly. 'I'll try.'

A beaming smile lit up his face and he gingerly took her hand and squeezed it. 'You won't regret it, Fae. I promise.'

She pulled away. 'I… I have to go.' She started moving towards her dorm, but Fiyero caught her hand. 'You okay?'

She ran her fingers through her hair and nodded faintly. 'Yeah… I guess. I'm just tired,' she said, figuring that was at least partly true. In reality, she wasn't sure how she felt. 'I'll see you tomorrow.'

He nodded, but didn't let go of her hand until she tugged at it. 'Goodnight, Fiyero.'

'Sweet dreams,' he said, his gaze unreadable. She scoffed softly at his remark, knowing the meaning behind it, but she didn't say anything; just turned around and left.

* * *

**Yes... a Lion Cub moment without a Lion Cub :3. I felt like I had to do that - it's kind of an important step between the two of them, and... yeah.**

**Oh btw - right now I'm totally addicted to Mika and Ariana Grande's version of Popular, and for some reason, I suddenly started picturing Elphaba on a stage singing it to Glinda - you know, because Glin has always been popular, and stuff... I dunnw. Kind of disturbing, I guess. Never mind :3.**

**Review please! :D**


	10. Chapter 10 Acceptance

**AN: Thank you all sooooooo much! Virtual cookies for every single one of you - your reviews make me so happy! :D**

**BlueD: That dream sounds awesome :P. And yes, I had the same spaz attack when I heard the song for the first time :3. (I'm not sure if Fiyero really can draw, by the way. In this story, he can - thanks to Failey and the lyrics she sent me in her review ^_^.)**

**Also, I was reading You've Got Mail by Vinkunwildflowerqueen again today (read it, it's such an amazing story) and I was just thinking... it would be really cool to have a pen pal. You know, just someone anonymous you can ramble at in an e-mail without fear for consequences. I guess I'm already doing that with some of you - Wicked-related things, anyway :).**

**I had a pen pal myself once, this girl I met on vacation when I was _six_. We played together for two weeks and now, thirteen years later, we're still in touch, though not all that often. But still... we've seen each other, like, three times in all that time, and we're still in touch. I think that's pretty cool :).**

**Anyway - rambling. Yes. Got it. Moving on.**

* * *

**Chapter 10. Acceptance**

'You know? You should really stop skipping classes,' she told him one day, about a week later.

Fiyero looked over to where she was leaning against a tree, arms crossed, one eyebrow arched. He dropped his head back on the floor, returning to the position he had been in before she had come across him – lying on his back in the grass, chewing on a stem of grass, doing… nothing. Oh, how he loved to do nothing. Faintly annoyed, he retorted, 'Why?'

'Because,' she said, arching her other eyebrow as well, 'you're not going to be of much help to me if you get kicked out of school.'

She had a point there, but he wasn't willing to admit it. Instead, he just sighed. 'It doesn't matter if I follow classes or not. I'm too stupid to pass my exams, anyway,' he muttered.

'Of course you're not stupid,' she said, sitting down cross-legged in the grass next to him. 'Or, well, not _really _stupid, anyway.'

'Gee, thanks.'

'You're welcome.' Her voice was just as sarcastic as his had been. He was actually secretly enjoying their little game. 'But still. I can't pass,' he insisted. 'I don't even know how to study.'

'I'll help you,' she offered, pulling out her own stem of grass to chew. 'I can tutor you, or something.'

'Sure.' He sat up, grinning broadly. 'But I'll teach you something in return.'

She scowled at him. 'Like what?'

'Let me teach you…' He thought about it for a moment, then said, 'Let me teach you how to dance.'

She scoffed. 'Dance. You want to teach me how to dance? I can't dance.'

'And I can't study. That's what the 'teaching' part is for,' he teased her, but she just glared at him. 'No.'

'Aw, come on, hon,' he said, and her glare intensified. 'Don't call me that.'

'Why not?' He wasn't willing to let her off the hook yet - and he enjoyed provoking her too much. 'Do you prefer baby? Sugar? Darling? Sweetie pie?'

She looked up and locked eyes with him. 'You do know I study Sorcery, right?'

He was faintly surprised by that. 'What does that have anything to do with it?' he wanted to know.

Now, he could almost swear she looked amused - if only a little. 'I'd stop calling me any of those stupid pet names, if I were you… unless you fancy crawling around like a _newt _for the rest of your life?'

Oh. Now he got her point. He gulped. 'Fine, Elphaba. No pet names. Got it. But can I at least keep the 'Fae'?' he begged her, pouting at her and widening his eyes. 'Please?'

She rolled her eyes. 'You can keep the 'Fae',' she conceded.

'Yay!' He grinned at her. 'So you'll tutor me, and I'll teach you how to dance-'

'I didn't say you could,' she interrupted him. He made his pleading cute puppy face again – or he hoped it looked like that, anyway. 'Please?'

She sighed, clearly irritated, but she gave in nonetheless. 'Fine. Perfect. Just… wonderful.' She let out a breath and ran her fingers through her hair again. She wore it in a ponytail today, he noted, just like she did usually; he'd never seen her hair any other way but in either a ponytail or a braid. She had a nervous habit of running her fingers through it, which caused tresses of it to fall out and frame her face. He thought she only looked more beautiful when that happened, though he didn't dare telling her that; she herself only tucked the loose locks behind her ears in exasperation to prevent them from falling into her face.

Her voice snapped him out of his thoughts. 'What are you staring at?'

He quickly averted his eyes. 'Nothing.'

She kept staring at him. 'There seems to be an awful lot of 'nothing' going on in that head of yours.'

'Like I said. Brainless.'

'Not really.'

'Would you stop doing that?' he snapped, sitting up and looking at her. She recoiled a little, clearly surprised by his outburst. 'What?'

'_That_. Telling me everything I'm saying and doing is a lie.'

'It is.'

'It's not!' he almost yelled, jumping to his feet. 'It's not, okay? I'm genuinely self-absorbed and deeply shallow, and I'm brainless, and I am _not_ unhappy! I'm the happiest person in the world! Can't you see how happy I am?' he pretty much screeched at her.

She just quirked an eyebrow at him, an amused smirk tugging at the corners of her mouth, and he realised he had pretty much just proven her point. He sat back down with a sigh. 'Just don't… don't do that, okay? It's freaking me out. It's like you can read minds, or something.' He narrowed his eyes. 'Wait a minute. Those Sorcery lessons…'

She suppressed a smile and sat down next to him. 'No, I cannot read minds,' she assured him. 'And I'll stop saying it if you want me to… but you and I both know that I'm right.'

'How?' he wanted to know. 'How do you know? And why do you feel the need to rub it in?'

'Because you need to see it first to do something about it,' she said. 'And because I can't stand people who pretend to be something they're not.'

'Says Miss I-never-show-other-people-how-I-really-feel.'

She got angry. 'That's different, and you know it! You have no idea what I went through before I met you!'

'No, because you won't tell me!'

She lowered her voice. 'I have a secret to keep. A secret that could mean the difference between life and death. Don't you think I have a right to be a little wary?'

'You already told me the secret!'

'That doesn't mean I have to tell you everything! What happened to me is none of your business!'

He threw his hands in the air. 'Then _how _do you expect me to help you?'

'I don't know!' she said in exasperation. 'I don't know, okay? No offense, but I have no idea what help you could possibly be. You barely know anything about the Objects of Power or the Shadows, you're not magical, so I don't know what you need to do in order to help me!'

He fell silent at that. 'What if it's not 'helping' in that particular sense?'

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'What do you mean?'

'Well…' He thought about it for a moment. 'You're right – I barely know anything about Shadows and lockets and Objects of Power. It's not my knowledge that can help you, and I don't think it's my physical strength either – I've never had any training in that area…'

She smiled innocently at him. 'Good to know I can take you down whenever I want to.'

He scoffed. 'No offense, Elphaba, but you're half a head shorter than I am and you're not exactly muscular, either. I think I can take you.'

'Try me,' she suggested with a mischievous grin, and he rolled his eyes. 'I don't want to hurt you…'

Before he knew it, she had him rolled over and pinned to the ground on his stomach, his cheek pressed down into the grass. 'Say what?'

He groaned and tried to flip her, but he couldn't even wriggle himself free. He heard her chuckle and he tried again, succeeding in breaking free this time. He tried to get to her, but she dodged him and ran away, laughing. 'Catch me if you can!' she challenged him over her shoulder, and he smiled and started chasing her. It was the first time he had heard her laugh, and the sound surprised him. He hadn't thought her capable of making a sound so… so carefree, so happy.

Her laugh rang through the air as she ran as fast as she could through the Shiz park, sending her ebony hair flying behind her. He sped up and lashed out to catch her; she dodged him again and ran behind a tree. Suppressing a grin, he inched closer to the tree, rounding it in one move. 'Got'cha!' he yelled, appearing from behind the tree.

But she wasn't there.

Suddenly, he heard a triumphant howl from above him and before he could even look up to locate the sound, he felt himself being smashed down on the ground as her weight landed on top of him. She wasn't exactly heavy, but the impact of her falling down on him, from what must have been about four metres high, was still enough to make him gasp for air for a moment. She straddled his stomach, crossing her arms in front of her chest and smirking at him as he tried to catch his breath. 'I… didn't… see… that… coming,' he gasped, and her smirk widened. 'I know.'

She let go of him and he rolled on his side, still gasping. 'Oz, Elphaba… where did you learn all that?'

She shrugged innocently. 'Fighting classes. Kickboxing. I figured it could come in handy against the Shadows.'

'I guess you're right about that,' he said, still a little breathless. He winked at her. 'I like a woman who knows how to take control every once in a while.'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'Dream on, Princey boy.'

'Oh, I will,' he said, and she sighed, looking irritated once again. 'Would you _please _drop the popular dancing-through-life playboy act? It makes me feel the urge to gag.'

He scowled at her. 'Huh. I've never had _that _reaction from a girl before.'

'Well, I'm not your everyday girl.' She rose to her feet, brushing grass stems off her skirt. 'And I'm not impressed.'

He caught her hand and pulled her back down. 'I'm sorry. I know you're not like those other girls.'

She sighed and pulled her legs up to her chest, staring in the distance. 'You could say that.'

He caught her chin and turned her head to look at him. 'I meant that in a good way.'

She looked at him so intently, and he suppressed a shiver. He had never felt this way about a girl before… but he had felt this way about _her _ever since the dreams had started.

'So how do you think you _could_ help me?' she asked softly, and he blinked at her. 'Huh?'

She smiled a little. 'That's what you were saying earlier. You didn't think you could help me with your knowledge or your physical strength, but?'

'Oh. Yeah.' Now he remembered, and he fidgeted a little. 'I think…' He took a deep breath and looked her straight in the eye. 'I think I can help _you_.'

She tilted her head a little to the side, confused, and he tried to explain. 'I don't think you need my help with the Shadows. I think you need my help because… because you need someone. Someone to be there for you, to have your back, to l-' He quickly swallowed that word, astonished with himself. _Did I really just almost say the L-word? _He wasn't sure how he felt about that; he _was _sure, however, that if he'd say it to her, she'd run away. And she wouldn't come back. 'To care about you.'

She scoffed at him. 'That's ridiculous.'

'Is it?' He inched closer to her, gazing into her eyes intently. 'Tell me, Fae – what I said to you before, when I told you I finally thought I understood you… about who you really are. Was I wrong?'

She averted her eyes, which in itself was answer enough for him. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she said, almost inaudibly, 'No.'

He tried his hardest not to look smug, but somehow, it felt as repaying her for the things she'd said about _him_. She might be able to read minds – or, well, not literally, but still, it was _creepy_ – but he could do that, too. Now it was her turn to be uncomfortable.

Right now, she was still avoiding his eyes, and he started feeling a little bad for her. He poked her sides, making her squirm, in an attempt to lighten the mood. 'So?'

'So _what_?' she asked, trying to wiggle away from his fingers. He grinned and tried to tickle her, but before he could blink his eyes, she had him pinned to the floor again. He scowled at her. 'You're no fun,' he whined. She just cackled.

'_So_,' he said, returning to their earlier conversation, gazing up at her, 'do you believe me now? No, let me rephrase that. Do you think it's a _possibility _that it's that kind of help I might be able to give you?'

She bit her lip. 'I suppose it's possible,' she admitted reluctantly, and he grinned at her and used her distraction to push her off him and pin _her _down. 'Now I've got you.'

She snorted. 'You know I could free myself any moment I'd like, right?'

He cocked his head. 'You're bluffing.'

She gave him a wicked grin. 'If I bring up my knee right now, it would hit this _very _sensitive spot and I'm pretty sure you'd let me go if I did.'

He glanced down and blanched a little when he realised she was right. 'Oh.'

She chuckled. 'Don't worry, I have other ways as well.'

'Huh,' he muttered, feeling a little taken aback. 'Do you suppose you could teach me once? Fighting? It might come in handy…'

She shrugged. 'Sure.'

He looked down at her and suddenly, a sense of déjà-vu hit him. The way she looked now, she seemed to have appeared straight from one his dreams. Her green skin illuminated by the sun, that cast shadows on her face as it shone down upon them through the leaves. Her ebony hair had freed itself from the ponytail and fanned out on the grass, some twigs caught up in it. Her chocolate brown eyes dark and unreadable, as always, but with a spark of insecurity inside them. Her lips parted as she licked them a bit nervously. 'What?'

He could tell she felt uncomfortable under his intent gaze, but he couldn't stop staring. Carefully, he brought up one finger and slowly started tracing her features, beginning at the end of her one eyebrow, travelling down her jaw line… She shivered and his eyes were drawn to her lips. Oz, what he wouldn't give to be able to kiss her right now.

_And why not? _he suddenly thought. Feeling bold now, he lowered his face to hers, slowly. She just stared at him with those huge eyes of hers and his breath caught in his throat. Their faces were mere inches apart…

Suddenly, she wriggled herself free and jumped to her feet. 'I have to go.' With that, she ran off.

He sighed and dropped back onto the grass, mentally kicking himself. _That's why not, Fiyero. Because she barely knows you and she has trust issues even beside that. You scared her away._

He just hoped he hadn't blown it forever.

* * *

When Elphaba entered her dorm room, Karestely was lying on her bed, writing a letter. She looked up when the door opened and flashed her roommate a beaming smile. 'Hey, Elphaba!'

The green girl couldn't help but smile back. 'Hey.'

Karestely, she had discovered, was the classic example of the girl everyone got along with. She had three or four close friends, with whom she'd go out and talk and share secrets; but she'd sit next to anyone in class or at lunch time, she'd talk to anyone, and she was always cheerful and bubbly, flashing around smiles wherever she went. Though she wasn't Glinda, Elphaba was happy to have her as a roommate – Oz knew she could have been paired up with someone a lot worse.

Now, the Quadling girl wobbled her legs in the air. 'So… You've been spending a lot of time with Prince Fiyero lately, haven't you?'

Elphaba froze and her roommate laughed. 'Oh, don't worry, I'm not thinking anything. And I won't tell anyone, either. I was just curious. He usually doesn't stick with a girl for more than a day or so.'

'You've known him for long?' asked Elphaba as she sat herself down on her bed, and Karestely shrugged. 'He only came in this year. Apparently, he's been expelled from two other universities already; that's probably why he's still a sophomore. He seems nice enough, I suppose, but he lives up to his reputation.' She made a face. 'It would be nice if you could snap him out of that.'

Elphaba chuckled. 'Yeah… I guess we're friends,' she admitted, trying not to think about their almost-kiss just a few minutes ago – had that only been a few minutes ago? 'But I want him to stop dancing through life, and I've told him that.'

Karestely giggled. 'You go, girl! It's nice to know you made a friend – you seemed a bit lost when you first got here.'

_Lost. _Yes, she supposed that was exactly the right word for how she had been feeling. She was surprised to find that she didn't really feel that way anymore. At least not as bad as before. 'Yeah… I was… I don't know.'

'Hey, you don't have to tell me,' Karestely reassured her. 'I'm not asking you to. It's just something I noticed. You seem happier now, and I'm glad.'

Elphaba flashed her a brief, but genuine smile. 'Thanks, Karestely.'

'No problem.' The girl picked up her pen again and resumed her writing, and Elphaba sat herself down at the desk, intending to do some work for the History and Politics classes she had the next day. When she opened her book, however, her eye fell on a small pile of pink stationery that Karestely had left there. Her stomach clenched.

_Pink goes good with green…_

She shook her head, clearing it of memories, and started working.

* * *

The next day, when she left class, a voice suddenly spoke in her ear, nearly giving her a heart attack. 'So how about those dancing lessons?'

She whirled around to scowl at him. 'You can't just sneak up on people like that!'

He seemed genuinely surprised. 'I wasn't trying to 'sneak up on you'. I was just walking towards you.'

She rolled her eyes, but didn't say anything as she started making her way out of the History building. He kept up with her pace. 'So?'

'No.'

He pouted. 'Please?'

'No.' She couldn't very well go _dancing _with him – not after what happened yesterday! Or, well… what _almost _happened. What if something like that happened again? The mere memory of him so close, his warm breath caressing her cheek, his lips almost touching hers, made her head spin and her stomach do somersaults. She suppressed a shiver. She couldn't. She wouldn't. This was all too complicated right now. 'I can't.'

That only seemed to increase his curiosity. 'What do you mean, you can't?'

'I don't want to, okay?' she snapped. 'Leave me alone.' She clutched her books against her chest and continued walking, but he just walked with her, moving in front of her and walking backwards so that he could keep facing her. 'Okay, whatever you want. Let's start with you tutoring me, then, and we'll do the dancing lessons later. Does that sound better?'

She suppressed a sigh. She couldn't very well say 'no' _now_, could she? She'd promised him that she would help him… and despite everything, she really didn't want him to flunk out of school. 'Fine, then. I'll tutor you. I have to return this book to the library first and then we can get started.'

He grimaced. 'In the library?'

She looked at him pointedly. 'It's where people go to study, Fiyero.'

'I don't like libraries,' he whined. 'I know it's where people go to study, but it's boring, and old and dusty and musty… hey…' His face brightened. 'That rhymes. Dusty-musty…'

She rolled her eyes at him. 'You're such a child.'

He flashed her a grin. 'I know. But seriously,' he continued. 'Can't we just go to my room? It's silent there, too… only much more comfortable.'

She heaved a sigh. 'Why are you so opposed to libraries?' she demanded in exasperation, and he opened his mouth to repeat his boring-old-dusty-musty argument, but she cut him off by holding up one hand. 'Never mind. That was rhetorical. I suppose we could go to your room… if you really want to,' she conceded reluctantly, and he beamed at her. 'Yay! Okay, let's go return that book of yours then and after that we can get started, right?'

Much to Elphaba's surprise, their tutoring session actually went pretty well. He was easily distracted at first, but once he got the hang of the subject, he showed that he really wasn't as brainless as he pretended to be – he was actually quite smart. She helped him with his Literature essay and proofread it for him when he'd finished it, nodding approvingly. 'This is actually really good,' she said, and he chuckled. 'You don't have to sound so surprised,' he teased her. '_You _said I wasn't brainless.'

'And this proves my point.' She gave him back the essay and he nonchalantly shoved it to the side with his other books and notes. 'Now it's my turn,' he said smugly, before walking over to the middle of his room, shoving aside the clothes, scribbles, and drawings that were scattered all over the floor, and looking at her expectantly. She eyed him warily. 'Your turn…?'

He grinned and turned around to put on the music. He held out his hand to her. 'To teach you how to dance.'

She stepped back a little, eyes wide. 'Oh, no.'

'Come on, Fae,' he said teasingly, purposefully repeating his earlier words – the words from their dream. 'I'm not that bad, I promise.'

'Don't do that,' she said flatly, and he sobered. 'Okay. But still – I won't bite. It's just a dance, Fae. I'm not asking you to marry me or something. Just one dance. Please?' He gave her his now familiar pleading look and as always, she sighed and gave in, accepting his hand. 'One dance,' she warned him. 'Not more.'

His grin widened. 'Not more.' He showed her some basic movements, then took her hand in his and rested his other hand on her waist. She tried her hardest to ignore the way the feeling of that hand seemed to be burning through her dress.

Her other hand automatically fell onto his shoulder, and he looked down at her with a smile. 'Ready?'

'No,' she said gruffly, and he laughed. 'Let's go then.' He started out slowly, allowing her to get used to the movements of the dance; and when she got it, he sped up to fall into pace with the rhythm of the music. 'Now, this isn't so bad, is it?' he asked her, and she rolled her eyes. He grinned at her. 'Come on. Admit it.'

'Fine. It's not _so _bad.'

He laughed again and pulled her even closer. The music ended and a new song started playing, but he didn't let go and she didn't pull away. It was a slower song this time, and both his hands travelled to her waist as her arms slipped around his neck almost instinctively. She tensed a little when she realised what they were doing, but he seemed to read her mind. 'Relax, Fae,' he whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her skin. 'I'm not going to hurt you.'

And she believed him. Somehow, she just _sensed _it; when she looked into his azure blue depths, she could see the sincerity and genuine care for her behind his popular façade, and she allowed herself to believe him. What else could she still believe in at this point? So she rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, breathing out and letting go for perhaps the first time in her life.

He noticed, and he caught the significance behind it. She was finally accepting what he had been telling her all along; she was accepting his help and his care. She was accepting _him_. It must be a huge step for her, but he was glad she'd taken it.

Now all he had to do was take care he didn't chase her away again.

* * *

**Virtual apple pie for those of you who review!**

**...**

**No. Shall I make that chocolate cake? Just for the ones among you who read Love is all you need and are still traumatised by... um... pie. :3**


	11. Chapter 11 Reunion

**AN: So for some weird reason, I couldn't access my personal account yesterday. Like, I was logged in and I could read my own stories and the reviews they got (which were once again wonderful, btw, thank you so much) but I couldn't see my PM inbox or update this chapter :(. Anyway, the problem seems to be fixed now, so here it is!**

**BlueD: Yeah... I have to admit that kind of made me laugh, too :P. It wasn't even intended, really - I was just typing and somehow that came out of Fiyero's mouth, but it seemed fitting.**

**Elphaba-WWW: You're right. Always be on guard. (And yes, I think after LIAYN, we all prefer cake over pie... heheheh.)**

**Failey: I KNOW. (The Fiyeraba fluff thing.) And I kind of imagine Fiyero to have hair the colour of... yeah, somewhere in between blonde and brown :P. Dark blonde. Light brown. Whatever. **

**1katiemariee: I KNOW. I'm forcing myself not to rush the Fiyeraba thing right now, but it's KILLING me O.o. I'VE BEEN WANTING THEM TO MEET AND KISS EVER SINCE THE FIRST CHAPTER. Really, I'm proud of my own patience with my own story :P. And I think it's interesting that you say that... I've never seen WWRY, but my absolute favourite Elphaba (Willemijn Verkaik, as you probably all know) has actually played Scaramouche in WWRY in Germany :3. **

**Musicalvampirelove: I loved that scene, too :). It popped into my head and I HAD to write it down. And the Fiyero-yelling-at-Elphie-how-happy-he-is-part was one of my favourite moments as well.**

**Wow, long AN. Virtual PIE for those who have read it completely. (And now you're all going to deny having read it O:). Muahahahaha. I have pie power over you.)**

* * *

**Chapter 11. Reunion**

_The scorch mark on the floor suddenly started moving. Elphaba was frozen as some kind of black tornado appeared on the spot, a dark shadow whirling around and around and around… until it disappeared and left a very much alive Morrible in its wake._

_The Shadow extended her hand, and Elphaba gasped and fell down on her knees. Morrible's face twisted into an evil smile. 'Haven't you read the books, dearie?' she hissed as she came closer, her string of dark red magic winding itself around Elphaba's neck, cutting off her air supply. 'There's only one way to permanently kill a Shadow.' She moved closer and whispered triumphantly in the young witch's ear, 'And it's not the way you tried on me, dearie.'_

_With that, her magic tightened its grip. Elphaba struggled as she tried to breathe, her vision swimming and slowly growing dark, a wave of panic washing over her…_

She jolted awake with a start. Her head was pounding and her throat hurt, and she took a minute to catch her breath.

Was it a dream or just a vision? Somehow, she was pretty convinced it had been the latter. It had been too real for a regular dream, and her throat still hurt… but that would mean that Morrible really was still alive. Or… alive again. Whatever. She needed to look it up; she really hadn't read much about killing Shadows yet, but if there really was only one way to do that, she should learn that way or she would be in danger forever.

When there came a knock on the door, she jumped. Who would come to her dorm room at… She squinted at the clock and blinked. Three in the morning? Her blood ran cold. That couldn't be good… right?

She braced herself as she walked over to the door and opened it, but it wasn't a Shadow at the other side of the door. It was Fiyero.

She could see the relief in his face when he saw her. 'Fae. You okay?'

She looked at him, and suddenly she understood. 'You had that dream, too.' Her voice sounded a bit scratchy and she was still a little out of breath. The dream had been so _real_.

He nodded gravely. 'I'm not sure what it means,' he confessed. 'All I knew was that you were in danger, so I… I came to check up on you.'

She flashed him a tired smile. 'Thanks.'

His eyes fell on her neck and they suddenly widened. 'Oz, Fae! Is that…'

Her fingers went to her throat. 'What?' She turned around to take a peek in the mirror and she gasped as she saw the purple bruises that decorated her neck all the way round. She let out a soft curse and Fiyero stepped inside, closing the door behind him and gently taking her arm. 'Come on, let me take care of that.'

'I'm fine,' she protested, but she didn't pull away when he gently took her towards her side of the room and sat her down on her bed. 'Do you have any kind of first aid supplies?' he asked her, and she shook her head. 'I don't. It's no big deal, Yero. I'm more worried about the meaning of the dream.' She rose to her feet again and started pacing.

He watched her a bit anxiously. 'I didn't understand much of it,' he confessed, and she shook her head. 'You saw the Shadow, didn't you?'

He nodded. 'It had a face, for the first time. A woman, I think… she looked a bit like a fish.'

Elphaba suppressed a smile. 'Yeah. I know.' Then she grew serious again. 'I killed her… or I thought I did,' she said quietly. 'Before I came here. You know… at the last university I went to.' He didn't ask her to elaborate, which she appreciated – he knew after all that she didn't want to tell him about her past… yet. 'It looked like she arose again. When she tried to strangle me,' she ignored the way in which Fiyero winced at that, 'she told me there's only one way to kill a Shadow… I need to know if that's true.' She stopped pacing to look at him. 'I need a book.'

'We'll go to the library in the morning,' he promised, but she shook her head. 'I need it _now_. I have no idea how far away she is, or if she can sense me or something… she'll try to come after me again and this time, I have to be prepared. _Really _prepared.'

He looked doubtful. 'Can't you get _really _prepared in the morning? Fae, I thought _you _of all people would be against violating the rules. Not to mention that I'd never expected you to want to break into a library.'

She was already taking her cloak. 'Some things are more important than rules, Fiyero. And some things are more important than books. Not many things,' she added with a smirk upon seeing his facial expression, 'but _some _things. You can go now, I'll let you know if I found anything in the morning.'

He looked at her as if she were crazy. 'You're kidding, right?'

She tilted her head a little, the way she always did when she was confused about something.

'You're sending me back to my room?' he demanded. 'To do what, exactly?'

'To sleep,' she said, as if that much should have been clear. She glanced over at Karestely, who was still sound asleep, before quietly opening the door and slipping outside with Fiyero right behind her. She closed the door again and turned to face him. 'What else?'

'I'm not leaving you,' he declared. 'I'm coming with you. Now…' He looked around, then blinked. 'Which way is the library again?' he asked sheepishly.

She didn't protest; just rolled her eyes and started walking.

* * *

It turned out to be surprisingly easy to break into the library. There were a few windows on the ground floor that could be opened, but only from the inside; they were locked now. Fiyero, however, turned out to know exactly how to pick a lock and with a little help from Elphaba's hairpin, he opened one of the windows easily. She stared at him. 'How do you know to pick a lock?'

He shrugged a bit sheepishly. 'Dancing through life includes… um… having… _fun_ with my friends.'

Her eyebrows rose. 'Breaking in.' It wasn't so much a question as it was a statement, and he rubbed his neck uncomfortably. 'Yeah… liquid stores, mostly. And the principal's office. Just because we could.'

She rolled her eyes again and accepted his help to get to the window, placing her foot in his cupped hands so that he could lift her up. She wiggled herself through the now cracked open window and he jumped up after her just as she landed on the carpet with a soft thump.

She looked around for a moment to determine their exact position, then strode confidently in the direction of the bookshelves, Fiyero trailing behind her uncertainly. 'Wow,' he muttered, looking around in awe. 'Those are a _lot _of books.'

She decided not to comment on that.

She quickly found what she was looking for and started flipping through a few books at the same time, trying to find anything that had something to do with killing Shadows. Fiyero just wandered around aimlessly, waiting for her to finish. He hurried back to her when he heard her call out. 'Got it!'

'What does it say?' he asked, perching on the table. She threw him a disapproving look at that, but didn't say anything as she pointed to a page in her book. 'Look.'

He read the page and tried to understand what it said. 'So… you can take out a Shadow temporarily by using magic, but to actually kill them, you have to pierce their heart?' He made a face. 'That sounds… disgusting.'

'Tell me about it,' she muttered, then pointed at the next page. 'Look – there's another way. If you kill their King, they all die.'

'Just like with ants,' said Fiyero, his face brightening as he understood. 'Well, with ants, it goes slower – when the queen dies, the other ants in the colony slowly go extinct because the queen is the only ant that can reciprocate, but… why are you looking at me like that?'

She was staring at him incredulously. 'You don't know _anything _about literature or politics or any other subject that you're supposed to learn about… but you're an expert on the reproduction of _ants_?'

He grinned at her. 'I have unexpected talents.'

She continued staring. 'I don't think I want to know.' She shook her head and returned her attention to the book. 'So, we kill their King, and we're rid of the Shadows forever. Huh. That sounds too easy.' She read on. 'Oh. Apparently it _is _too easy. First of all, the King can only be killed by performing a special ritual under the full moon, and secondly… no one knows who he is.'

'What do you mean, no one knows who he is?' asked Fiyero with a puzzled frown. 'The other Shadows do, don't they?'

Elphaba shook her head. 'They don't. He's in disguise whenever he communicates with the others, so that they won't recognise him. It's a safety thing. Pretty clever, actually; that way, it's much harder for the Keepers – or anyone else for that matter – to track down the King, which reduces the chances of him being found and killed… which protects the survival of the species.'

Now it was his turn to stare at her. 'You make it sound like they're animals or something.'

'Well, _you _started comparing them to ants,' she pointed out. He wanted to say something, but suddenly, the light in the library was switched on and there were people standing in the doorway, looking at them.

'I told you I heard something!' a woman, whom Fiyero recognised as his Life Sciences professor – he was amazed that he did recognise her, because he hadn't attended that class in… well… ever – exclaimed. The Headmaster and the librarian were there, too… and neither of them looked too happy.

'Master Tiggular,' the Headmaster said, sounding weary. 'Just when I started to think you were finally growing up. I should have known it was you.'

'Hey!' Fiyero protested, but Elphaba silenced him with a hand gesture. 'Headmaster Opian…'

'But you, Miss Elphaba.' The Headmaster shook his head. 'I hadn't expected this from _you_. You seemed to be such a serious student… yet here I find you, in the library in the middle of the night… messing around with Master Tiggular.'

Her eyes went impossibly wide as she realised what he was implying. 'What? No! It wasn't like that, we weren't-'

'Please spare me your excuses, Miss Elphaba,' the Headmaster said sternly, holding up one hand. 'I really don't want to know what you and Master Tiggular have been doing.' His eyes wandered to the bruises in her neck and they widened slightly. 'Though it seems to have been something interesting.'

Elphaba flushed. 'That's not what happened!' she tried desperately. 'We didn't…'

Fiyero laid one hand on her arm. 'It's no use,' he whispered to her. 'Let it go. They won't believe us, anyway.'

'But Yero,' she spluttered, 'now they think we've been…' Her cheeks went red at the mere thought, and he chuckled. 'Well, for all they know, we did,' he pointed out. 'Just let it go. They won't punish you – you're a great student and you haven't done anything wrong in the past.'

'I've only been here for two weeks,' she hissed back, and he grimaced. 'Yeah… true. But still – I don't think they'll punish you, Fae. Relax.'

'Miss Elphaba,' the Headmaster boomed just at that moment. 'Just this time, I'm going to let you off with a warning. But don't ever let me catch you outside your dorm after curfew again… especially not with a boy,' he added sternly, and she nodded, bowing her head. 'Yes, Headmaster. I promise.'

'Good.' He looked at Fiyero and sighed. 'Master Tiggular… with _you _it's a different story.'

Elphaba's head shot up to look at him, but he hardly seemed surprised. 'Yeah… I know.'

Headmaster Opian sighed. 'First I catch you messing around with a girl in the janitor's closet. Then you get caught on the streets at night, completely drunk – _three _times. And now this. And you've not even been here for a half year! I know your parents won't like this, son, but I'm afraid I'll have to expel you.'

'No!' He suddenly looked panicked. 'Please don't! I promise it won't happen again, I promise!'

'You said that last time,' the Headmaster reminded him, and Fiyero looked desperate. Elphaba was feeling the exact same way. However much she hated to admit it, she did need him in some way, and she couldn't let him get expelled.

'It was my idea!' she blurted out, stepping in front of him. 'He didn't want to go along with it at first, but I persuaded him. I'm sorry. It's my fault.'

She could feel Fiyero's surprised gaze burn into her back, but she kept her eyes fixed on the Headmaster's face. 'Please,' she begged. 'Just give him one more chance.'

He seemed to think about that for a moment, but then he gave in with a sigh. 'Fine. One more chance. But next time, Master Tiggular, I won't show you mercy,' he said sternly, and Fiyero nodded, overcome with relief. 'Yes, Headmaster.'

'Now back to your dorms, you two,' the Headmaster said sternly, waving them away. 'And don't let it happen again.'

* * *

They didn't get a chance to talk again that night, but the next morning, Fiyero appeared in class for once and sat down next to her. 'Hey… I just wanted to say thank you,' he said a bit shyly. 'You know, for yesterday. Without you, I'd have been expelled.'

She patted his hand. 'It was self-preservation,' she said with a small smile. 'After all, you're supposed to help me, right?'

He grinned at her. 'Right.' The teacher started his lecture and Elphaba sat up straight and looked to the front, where the man was writing something on the blackboard. Fiyero, however, didn't even blink and kept looking at her. 'I got a letter from my parents the other day,' he said with a lopsided grin. 'They're wondering why I haven't been expelled yet.'

She glanced at him for a brief second, one eyebrow raised. 'Was it that bad in the past?'

He wrinkled his nose. 'Yeah… It was, actually,' he confessed. 'I wrote back that I'm busy studying for midterms, but that I'd tell them everything when I go home for Lurlinemas break.'

She laughed. 'I bet they nearly fainted when they heard that. Have you _ever _studied before?'

He shook his head firmly. 'Never.'

She rolled her eyes and looked at the teacher again.

Fiyero, however, was still bored and continued to pester her. 'Do you get letters often?'

She didn't even look up from her notes this time. 'Never.'

He was curious. 'Why not?'

'That is one of the things I'm not going to tell you.'

He pouted, but realised he wasn't going to get anything else out of her, so he settled for another game. He stretched his arms above his head, trying to subtly let his arm fall around the back of her chair in the process – a trick that always worked on girls – but just as he slowly started lowering his arm, the teacher called out, 'Yes, Master Tiggular?'

He was startled. 'What?'

'You do know the answer to the question, right?' the teacher said, quirking an eyebrow at him. 'You raised your hand.'

Elphaba was stifling a laugh beside him and he flushed. 'Um…' Frankly, he wasn't even sure which class this was. Literature? History? He racked his brain, but he really didn't know. It wasn't like he had been paying attention.

Elphaba subtly shoved a note onto his desk. _The Great Drought._

He blinked at it for a moment before it dawned on him what the note meant, and he said enthusiastically, 'The Great Drought!'

The teacher looked faintly surprised. 'Well… Yes. That's correct. Thank you, Master Tiggular,' he said, turning around to write something on the blackboard.

Elphaba was smirking at him and he flashed her another grin. 'Thanks,' he whispered, and she chuckled. 'Next time, I'm going to let you squirm.'

'So I got another letter as well,' he continued, letting the idea of flirting with her slide for now and continuing their conversation instead. 'A few of my friends-'

'Fiyero, I'm trying to pay attention,' she interrupted him sternly. 'You should try that too, every once in a while.'

He rolled his eyes. 'No, thank you. So I have a few friends who are coming to Fortae in a few days, to sign up. One of them is in an exchange program and the other is coming with him, I believe – they're going to go to school here as well after Lurlinemas break. They're really nice – you'll like them-'

'One,' she interrupted him, 'I don't want to make friends. Didn't turn out too well in the past, what with the secret stuff and all. And two: could you please, _please _shut up now so that I can pay attention?' she begged him. '_Please_?'

He grinned at her. 'Sure, Fae.'

'Thank you.'

He stretched again – a bit more subtly this time – and casually lowered his arm. Suddenly, Elphaba whispered, without so much as looking at him, 'If I feel your arm around the back of my chair, I'm going to punch you in the gut.'

He froze. 'How did you…'

She smirked at him. 'I read minds.' With that, she turned back to face the professor.

Fiyero huffed, slumping in his chair, stretching his long legs under his desk. He supposed he should have known that. Yes, the trick always works on other girls… but as he had established within a few minutes of knowing her that she wasn't like other girls. At all.

He would have to come up with something different.

* * *

That Saturday morning found them both at the Shiz Café, Elphaba engrossed in a book, Fiyero bored out of his mind. He'd made conversation with a few classmates of his who were sitting at the other table, and he'd watched Elphaba read for a while; but now, he was just sitting there, tapping his foot on the floor and stirring his spoon in his coffee cup, creating some kind of rhythm. Elphaba looked up from her book to glare at him and he flashed her an innocent smile. 'What?'

She rolled her eyes and he sighed. 'Oh, come on, Fae. I'm bored.'

'Then leave,' she suggested. 'I didn't ask you to come with me.'

He looked at her incredulously. 'But why would you go and sit in a café all by yourself?' he demanded, and she rolled her eyes again and held up her book. 'To have coffee and read?'

He shook his head. 'Unacceptable,' he declared. 'You don't go to a café by yourself to have coffee and read. You go with friends to have coffee and _talk_.'

'What friends?' she asked pointedly, and he faltered, then his face brightened. 'Me!'

'I'm already here with you,' she pointed out to him, and he nodded. 'Okay. Yeah. True. So, put away the book and talk to me.'

She sighed, but did as he asked. 'So what exactly did you want to talk about?'

'Well, for one…' He leaned over the table to whisper at her, glancing around the café, 'why is everyone staring at us?'

She smirked. 'That's what comes from befriending the green bean.'

He seemed confused. 'What?'

She sighed again and put her cup down. 'Look, the Vinkus is way more tolerant about these sort of things than the rest of Oz, but I'm still a freak. An outsider. A weirdo. I'm _green_. They're _always _staring at me and whispering behind my back. The only reason it's worse now, is because I'm with you.'

He looked at her blankly. 'Huh?'

'Do I have to spell it out for you?' She pointed at him. 'Prince.' Then she pointed at herself. 'Artichoke.' She gestured towards them both. 'Hanging out together. Do I need to go on?'

'Wait a minute.' He held up a hand. 'Are you saying that they're surprised to see you and me together?'

She just rolled her eyes again. 'They probably can't believe _you _would want to hang out with _me_. Which, frankly, is something I can't really believe, either. Why is that? Just because of the dreams?'

He gaped at her. 'What? Of course not just because of the dreams!' he protested. 'I hang out with you because I… well, because I want to hang out with you. We're friends.'

'Why, Fiyero?' she asked him, suddenly sounding a bit tired, as she rubbed her forehead. 'Why are we friends, exactly?'

'What kind of question is that?' he frowned. 'We're friends because… well, because we like each other, I suppose. At least, I like you. I'm not sure that goes both ways,' he teased her, and she quirked an eyebrow at him. 'Neither am I.'

He wasn't sure if he should take that as a joke or not.

'But seriously,' she continued. 'What do you like about me? I just don't understand. I mean, it can't be my breathtaking beauty,' she said mockingly, fluttering her eyelashes at him. 'And I'm not really sure it's my dazzling wit or my _wonderful _personality, either.'

He grinned at her. 'Nope,' he agreed. 'It's all of those things combined.'

That took her aback. She blinked at him. 'What?'

He took her hand and squeezed it. 'You _are _beautiful. And funny. And you do have a wonderful personality… once you get past the sarcasm, that is.'

'There's no need to _lie_ to me,' she muttered a bit indignantly. 'I'm not that sensitive. I can handle the truth.'

He looked at her in disbelief and mild horror. 'You think I'm _lying_?'

She waved one hand in the air. 'Never mind.'

'I'm not lying! I would never lie to you – why would I lie to you? Especially about something like this!'

'_Forget it_, Fiyero!' Her glare was so intense that he recoiled a little and gave in. 'Fine. Different subject, then.' He thought about that for a while, then jumped. 'Shiz! What time is it?'

She checked the time. 'Almost twelve o'clock. Why?'

He leapt to his feet. 'I have to pick up my friends at the train station at noon!'

She rolled her eyes. 'Way to go, Fiyero.'

He glared at her, then quickly gulped down the rest of his coffee. 'Come with me? I'd like for you to meet them.'

She wrinkled her nose. 'No, thank you. I don't do too well around people.'

'Aw, come on, Fae,' he begged, but she didn't budge. 'You go and pick them up, give them a tour or something. Have fun.'

He left, and she stayed in the café to read on for a little bit. She left around lunchtime, intending to go back to her dorm room, but she ran into Fiyero again on her way there.

'Fae!' His face brightened and she mentally prepared herself. He was going to introduce her to his friends now, she knew – oh, joy. She braced herself for their reaction to her skin colour.

'Now you're forced to meet my friends just the same,' Fiyero said cheerfully – he was kind of predictable, she thought with a smirk. He turned around to his friends and stepped aside a little to make introductions. 'Guys, this is-'

A familiar sounding voice interrupted him, belonging to one of the two people standing behind Fiyero – a girl. 'Oh. My. Oz.'

The other one, a boy, flashed the green girl a grin. 'Hey there, stranger.'

Elphaba suddenly felt a bit lightheaded and dizzy, as she let out a long breath. 'Cohvu,' she said as calmly as possible, but her voice was a bit squeakier than usual. 'Glinda.'

_Oh, Shiz._

* * *

**Woohoo. Glin and Coco are back! :D Couldn't very well continue this story without our favourite blonde, now could I?**


	12. Chapter 12 Hope

**AN: Here you go, xXStefyXx ;). A very quick update, because of all your super-amazifyingly-wonderful and very inspiring reviews :D.**

**Elphaba-WWW: You're really starting to see conspiracies everywhere, aren't you? :P Not _everyone _is a Shadow... though you won't be able to tell who is and who isn't :O.**

**I think it's actually kind of funny that most of you said you didn't see it coming, that Glinda and Cohvu would be there... except for Musicalvampirelove, that is :). And though they'll be going home again after this chapter, they'll be back soon!**

**Also, slight sort-of-kind-of-cliffie in the end. One I quite literally plucked out of thin air just a minute ago. Because I could.**

* * *

**Chapter 12. Hope**

'ELPHIE, YOU AND I ARE GOING TO HAVE ONE LONG, LONG TALK!' screeched the blonde, stomping past Fiyero and Cohvu and jabbing her finger in her former roommate's chest. 'YOU _DISAPPEARED _ON US!'

Elphaba winced. 'Glin-'

'HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? YOU PROMISED! YOU PROMISED, ELPHIE!'

'Glin, I had to-'

'YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO DO ANYTHING! YOU COULD HAVE JUST TALKED TO US! WHAT'S WRONG WITH TALKING? WE WERE WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! WE HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU HAD GONE!'

'That was the point of me disappearing on you.'

Glinda glared at her friend. 'I'm going to kill you,' she announced. 'No, wait. First I'm going to hug you, because I'm happy to see you again and I'm so relieved that you're alright,' she flung her arms around her dark-haired friend and hugged her, 'and now I'm going to kill you because you broke your promise.'

'I didn't promise you anything!'

'You said you'd stay until morning,' Glinda pointed out. 'That sounds like a promise to me.'

Elphaba sighed and ran her fingers through her long hair. 'Glin…'

The blonde suddenly launched herself forward and Elphaba yelped and bolted. Glinda ran after her in a flurry of pink fabric and bouncing blonde curls, waving her fist in what was supposed to be a threatening way. 'I'm going to get you, Elphaba Levine!'

Elphaba was grateful that the blonde at least remembered, even in her anger, to use her fake name instead of her real one.

Fiyero, meanwhile, was completely bewildered as he and Cohvu watched the pink powder puff chase the green girl. 'Well,' the Vinkun prince said finally. 'This is hardly how I imagined my friends meeting each other.'

Cohvu flashed him a grin. 'This isn't exactly our first encounter with Elphaba,' he explained. 'She went to Shiz with us. We were friends. But then she…' He hesitated, unsure of how much he should say. 'We found out a secret of hers,' he said finally, 'and she ran off.'

'You know her secret?' exclaimed Fiyero in disbelief, and Cohvu narrowed his eyes at his friend. 'You do, too?'

'I… I guess so,' said Fiyero, chewing his lip thoughtfully. 'But how do we know we're talking about the same secret?' He figured he couldn't be careful enough. Elphaba's secret was a dangerous one and he wasn't going to be the one to spill it to anyone, not even to his best friend.

Elphaba suddenly popped up in between them. ' You're talking about the same secret,' she assured them, slightly out of breath. 'You both know. Now, could someone rescue me, please?' she begged, as Glinda came chasing after her again.

Cohvu folded his arms. 'Don't expect any sympathy from me,' he declared. 'I'm with Glinda on this one.'

Elphaba grunted. 'Of course you are.' She dashed away again, and Glinda stopped, her blue eyes fiery and blazing. 'Take us somewhere private, Elphie,' she ordered her friend, her voice making clear that she would bear no contradiction. 'We need to talk. Long. And seriously. And intensifyingly.'

'That's not a word,' mumbled Elphaba, and Glinda looked ready to explode. 'Shut up, Elphie, and take us somewhere we can talk!'

'We could go to my room again?' offered Fiyero, and Glinda gave her former roommate a strange look. 'You've been in his room before?'

Elphaba flushed. 'Not like that!'

The blonde just smirked at her.

Once inside, Elphaba explained to Fiyero how she knew Glinda and Cohvu, and she explained to Glinda and Cohvu how she knew Fiyero. 'And now,' she said sternly when she was finished, 'I want to know how you found me. How did you know I was here?'

'We didn't,' said Cohvu. 'We really came to sign up for the next semester – get our books and stuff.'

Elphaba looked at him in confusion. 'But why? Why would you transfer?'

'Exchange student, remember?' Cohvu waved his hand in the air. 'I told you about that. Money issues, couldn't stay at Shiz for more than one and a half year, would be returning to the Vinkus after Lurlinemas… Remember?'

She did now, and she felt like slapping herself. It had completely slipped her mind, or she wouldn't have taken the risk of going to the Vinkus… not that her going to the Vinkus had been a conscious choice, exactly.

'And the friend you mentioned,' she said faintly, with a vague gesture towards Fiyero, 'is Fiyero, I assume?'

Cohvu nodded. 'Yeah. I told you his parents offered to pay my tuition, right?'

'Right.' Elphaba felt a pounding headache coming up. 'Because they were rich. I suppose you could call a King and a Queen 'rich'.'

Cohvu grinned at her. 'Yeah.'

'And I'm assuming he's also the friend of Cohvu's you swooned over, before he rejected you and you became just friends, or pen pals, whatever?' the green girl asked Glinda, who flushed and fidgeted. 'Yes. That's him.'

'Okay.' She slumped down in a chair, the world spinning. How was this even possible? Could this still be a coincidence? Was the entire universe plotting against her? At the moment, it certainly felt like it.

'So Cohvu, you're coming to school here. I get that. But why are _you_,' she pointed at Glinda, 'here with him?'

Glinda beamed at her. 'We're a couple now!' she sang out, bouncing up and down and dancing through the room, forgetting her anger for a moment. 'Cohvu and I are dating, aren't we, Coco? And he was going to go back, and I just _couldn't _let him go – I mean, we're _together _now and I don't do long distance relationships. So I transferred with him! My parents agreed!' She squealed. 'Isn't that perfect?'

'Just wonderful,' Elphaba muttered under her breath, and Fiyero looked at her sympathetically. 'Hey…' He patted her arm. 'Look at it from the bright side. More friends and more people who know your secret, which means more people to help you!'

'More people for me to protect!' she snapped, shrugging his hand off as she started to pace. 'More people for the Shadows to use to get to me! I could never forgive myself if something happened to any of you!'

'It wouldn't be your fault,' declared Glinda hotly. 'Elphie, you've got to stop making decisions for us. We all know how dangerous it is, what's going on, but we don't care. We just want to help you and support you – so _let us_. I know you're worried, but we won't end up like your family.'

Elphaba tensed and Fiyero looked at the blonde inquisitively. 'Why? What happened to her family?'

Glinda gaped at her former roommate. 'Elphie! You didn't tell him?'

'No!' she suddenly yelled, being fed up with it all. 'No, I didn't tell him! And I didn't want _you _to tell him, either! I told you that in _confidence_, Glinda!'

Glinda stared at her feet. 'I'm sorry,' she said in a quivering voice. 'I'm a bit of a blabbermouth. I really didn't mean to… but why didn't you tell him? I thought you two were…' She made a vague gesture, and Elphaba threw her hands up in exasperation. 'No, we're not dating! And I _can't _tell him what happened! I don't want to tell him! I can't even _think _about it, okay? I'm trying to forget it, because that's just so much easier, but how am I ever supposed to do that if everything and everyone keeps reminding me of it?'

'You can't, Elphie.' Glinda moved to put a calming hand on the green girl's shoulder. 'You can't forget it… You're not supposed to. Your past is a part of you. You just have to learn how to live with it… You can't just forget it and start over. It doesn't work that way.'

'I know, Glin,' hissed Elphaba, running her fingers through her hair again. 'Believe me, I know.' She sat down on the bed and buried her face in her hands. 'What am I going to do now?'

'Let us help you,' said Cohvu. 'We're all willing. Perhaps not able, but certainly willing. Just tell us what to do.'

'Leave,' came her reply, muffled slightly by her fingers. 'Or let me leave. Stop trying to get closer to me. Just let me go and forget I ever existed.'

'Oh, Elphie!' Glinda nearly burst into tears at that, and Cohvu shook his head firmly. 'Not gonna happen.'

Fiyero knelt down next to her, brushing some hair from her face, though he could not see said face because her fingers were still covering it. 'Fae… We won't leave you.'

'We'll be here for you,' promised Glinda. 'Whenever you need us.'

'We won't abandon you like you feel your family did,' Cohvu added softly and her head shot up. How did he even know that? It was true; she _did _feel abandoned by them, left all alone, even though rationally she of course knew that they couldn't help it. But she had never told anyone that. Ever.

Cohvu smiled at her a bit sadly. 'I know what it's like to lose someone,' he said, his gray eyes solemn. 'It wasn't nearly as bad as what you've been through… but I think I can relate to the feeling.'

She slowly lifted her gaze, the silent question in her huge chocolate brown eyes, and he elaborated without her having to ask him to, 'My mother died when I was twelve.'

'I'm sorry,' she whispered, and he moved closer to squeeze her hand. 'Me, too. But my point is… I know how it feels. Sort of. I felt abandoned by her, too – even though I knew of course that she didn't do it on purpose…'

'It still hurts,' whispered Elphaba, feeling relieved that someone understood that. 'And it still feels like they left you alone.'

He nodded gravely. 'For you, it must have felt even worse, because they _all_ left you… and they left you with a horrible secret to protect, all by yourself now.'

She wrapped her arms around herself, trembling a little. 'I know Mom didn't want to place that kind of a burden on me,' she said. 'But she didn't have a choice. She couldn't leave it to somebody else. And it's not like I _blame_ her, but…' Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. 'However, that's all completely beside the point. I still can't let you do this.'

Fiyero's face fell. 'Fae…'

She shook her head violently. 'No. I can't. I just can't.' She rubbed her temples, and Glinda strode across the room, kneeling down in front of her friend and grabbing the green girl's shoulders. 'Elphaba Thropp,' she said sternly, dropping the fake last name now that they were alone, '_You have to_. Because we're not going anywhere. And you're not going anywhere either, Elphie – if need be, we'll nail you to your bed or something.' The blonde looked so serious that Elphaba could actually see her carrying out her threat.

She hesitated. She knew the right thing to do right now would be to refuse, to pack her things and leave… but she was tired of running. And what if they had a point? What if they actually could help her in one way or another? She was so tired of being alone… And hadn't she promised Fiyero already that she'd try to let him in?

She sighed and twirled loose strands of hair around her fingers. 'I need to think about this,' she said quietly. 'But I think I can try and let you help me.'

'Good girl,' said Glinda in satisfaction, as if she were a dog. Then she looked at the time and squeaked. 'Oh, no! We have to go now, or we'll be late! We were supposed to sign up at three!'

'Then you'd better go,' said Elphaba with a pointed look at the clock – it was three o'clock right now. Glinda pouted at her. 'Come with us?'

The green girl grumbled, but pushed herself up from the bed. 'Fine.'

The four of them went to the main building of Fortae University to sign Glinda and Cohvu up for the next semester, after which they all went to the Shiz Café together and Elphaba made Glinda tell her everything about how the blonde and Cohvu had ended up together.

'Well,' began Glinda giggly, 'that's actually a really funny story. A few days after you left, I was at the Shiz park with Milla and Pfannee and Shenshen, and then suddenly someone started playing a guitar. It sounded really beautiful, so we all turned around, and it turned out Cohvu had talked a senior into helping him by playing the guitar, because, you know, Coco _really _isn't much of a musician at all, and there he was kneeling down – Cohvu, not the senior – and he started singing me a serenade, you know, telling me I'm the prettiest girl ever in existence and how beautiful and sweet and good I am… with a bouquet of red roses in his hands. It was _so_ romantic,' she gushed. 'And then he asked me out.'

Elphaba laughed and looked at Cohvu, quirking an eyebrow meaningfully. 'The Glinda way?'

He grinned at her and nodded. 'The Glinda way.'

'I didn't know you could sing,' said Fiyero in slight wonder.

'Oh, he can't,' she assured her friend, giggling again. 'He sounded like an old crow that had spent the past days gurgling with nails before getting a rock stuck in his throat.'

'That's an interesting way to describe his singing,' chuckled Elphaba, and Cohvu looked a bit offended. 'It wasn't _that _bad!'

'Oh, trust me, Coco, it was,' Glinda assured him, grinning and linking her arm with his. She pecked his cheek. 'But I love you. It's the effort that counts, right?'

'Right,' agreed Elphaba, unable to hide a smirk.

'So, Elphie,' Glinda whispered when the boys disappeared to get more drinks. 'You really aren't dating Fiyero?'

Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'No, Glin. I'm not dating Fiyero. We're just… friends, I guess.' She didn't mention the few awkward moments that had passed between them, where he had almost kissed her, or where she had almost kissed him, or where she had _imagined _that he was going to kiss her, or where she had _wanted_ him to kiss her… had she? Just thinking about it gave her a headache, so she didn't say anything about it. 'We… hang out. You know, the usual. We talk. Have coffee. Study together – I'm tutoring him. And oh, yeah, we dream about each other,' she added wryly, sighing as she pulled out her hair ribbon, causing her long raven hair to tumble down her shoulders, before starting to tie it back up in a ponytail. 'That's still really weird.' She'd told Glinda and Cohvu about the dreams during their talk back in Fiyero's dorm room.

'I still think that's strange,' declared Glinda. 'You guys have never met before, but you've been dreaming about each other? How is that even possible?'

'How is it possible that I killed a Shadow with my magic?' She shook her head. 'I'm starting to realise that the concepts 'possible' and 'impossible' might have become rather irrelevant by now. Or, well, let's just say the line between them has faded.'

Glinda, however, was gaping at her. 'You _killed _a _Shadow_?!'

'I thought I did,' said Elphaba miserably. Fiyero and Cohvu returned with the drinks, but Glinda's eyes were glued to the raven-haired witch. 'Elphie? What do you mean?'

Elphaba sighed. 'I killed Morrible,' she said simply. 'She was a Shadow.'

Glinda gasped, then frowned. 'But… that's not possible,' she said, wrinkling her nose thoughtfully. 'I saw Morrible. She disappeared along with you, Elphie, for a few days… but then she came back again. We all assumed she'd been out sick, or something, but she's certainly not dead.'

Elphaba folded her arms on the table and rested her chin on them. 'That's what I was afraid of.'

Fiyero rubbed a tense spot between her shoulder blades. 'What do you mean, Fae?'

She looked up at him blankly. 'The Shadow we both saw in that dream we had the other night?' She tugged unconsciously at the scarf she'd been wearing for the past days in an attempt to cover up the bruises. 'The dream was right. She's still alive.'

Fiyero let out a curse and Glinda glared sternly at him. 'I don't want to hear such foul words coming from your mouth, Fifi,' she chided him. 'Your mother would be ashamed of you!'

Despite the circumstances, a smirk tugged at the corners of Elphaba's mouth. 'Fifi?'

Cohvu snickered. 'Yes, Fifi, I'm sure your mother would be ashamed.'

Fiyero glared at them both, then at Glinda. 'My mother is not here,' he told her bluntly. 'And don't you think the situation requires a bit of cursing?'

She looked at him in disapproval. 'No situation ever _requires _cursing,' she pointed out to him. 'And your mother asked me and Cohvu to keep an eye on you while we were here. To make sure you don't get expelled again.'

Fiyero moaned and buried his head in his arms. 'She wrote to my _friends _to ask them to _keep an eye _onme?! Oz, that's about as embarrassing as it gets.'

Glinda smiled at Elphaba. 'Luckily, there seems to be someone else here to help us with that,' she teased lightly, and Elphaba stuck out her tongue.

'Well, our Fifi here does need a lot of help,' Cohvu chuckled, and the three of them laughed as Fiyero tried to hide under the table. 'Can we go now?' he begged them. 'Please?'

'Sure, Fifi,' said Elphaba with a broad grin as she rose to her feet. The others quickly followed and they made their way outside.

Glinda sighed sadly. 'Now we have to go again, or we won't be back before curfew… in which case Morrible would kill us.'

Elphaba tensed. 'No… Glin, you can't go back there!' she said, sounding a bit panicked. 'Morrible is a Shadow and she knows you two are involved with me! Or, well, she knows _you_ are involved with me,' she said with a glance at Cohvu. 'She saw you with my locket earlier.'

His face fell. 'Shiz. I'm sorry, Em. I never wanted to get you into trouble…'

'It's okay,' she assured him with a sigh, running her hand through her hair once again, pulling some strands out of the ponytail in the process, but she didn't even notice. 'I just… I don't know what she'll do. Perhaps she thinks that you don't know anything about it and she'll leave you alone, but if she even so much as suspects that you know my secret… she'll come after you.'

Cohvu gulped. 'So… what do you advise we do?' he asked, and Elphaba shook her head. 'I don't know,' she admitted quietly. 'But I _really _don't like the idea of the two of you going back there. I can't protect you from here – if I ever could in the first place.'

'Okay, here's what we'll do,' Glinda chimed in. 'We just finished midterms. Lurlinemas break starts in a week, but there's not much to do at Shiz until then. We can just make something up… say that someone in my family has gotten sick, or something… and we'll leave early. That way, we won't be anywhere near Morrible and you don't have to worry about us. Okay?'

Elphaba hesitated, then nodded. 'Okay,' she said reluctantly. 'It sounds like a plan… sort of. But I want you to write me as soon as you get home,' she warned them. 'To let me know that you really are safe.'

'I promise,' said the blonde, before her cobalt blue eyes turned icy. 'And unlike _some_ people, I usually _keep _my promises.'

Elphaba bristled. 'Now wait just a clock-tick…'

'Ladies, ladies!' Cohvu stepped between them, both hands in the air. 'Glin, don't keep bringing that up. You know why she did it. Em… just don't ever do it again.'

She smiled wryly at him. 'I'm not going to make any promises.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Fair enough.'

'So how did your midterms go?' asked Fiyero, trying to steer away from the subject, and Cohvu smiled at him, recognising what he was doing. 'They went well, I suppose,' he shrugged. 'I guess I passed them all. Not with straight A's, but I still think I passed them.'

'Me, too,' announced Glinda, shaking her head. 'Only History didn't go too well. I mean, that teacher doesn't understand one bit of it – instead of just teaching us history, he always keeps on harping about the past!' she complained. 'It gives me a headache!'

Cohvu and Elphaba shared an amused look.

'And you, Elphie?' Glinda continued. 'How did you do? All perfect, as usual?'

Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'Our midterms are next week,' she said. 'We're a week behind on Shiz.'

Glinda waved her hand in the air dismissively. 'Well, you're just going to be geeky again and get all A's, I'm sure. Just try not to lose your temper if you get an A minus.'

Elphaba stuck out her tongue.

'And you, Fiyero?' asked Cohvu, slamming his hand on his friend's shoulder. 'About to get flunked out again?'

'Actually, no,' said Fiyero, his face brightening. 'Fae has been tutoring me.'

Cohvu grinned at the prince. 'Well, make sure to let me know how you did, okay? I'm going home for the holidays and I'd love to see your parents' faces when they realise you actually passed your midterms.'

Fiyero made a face. 'I'm not sure I will pass yet,' he admitted. 'But Co, I'll be going home for the holidays as well, remember? I'll see you then. And I promise you can see my parents' faces when I tell them,' he added, rolling his eyes, at which Cohvu grinned at him.

* * *

Glinda and Cohvu left that same afternoon, and Fiyero and Elphaba spent the next week struggling through midterms – Elphaba confident that she did well, as usual; Fiyero feeling not entirely hopeless this time, which was a great improvement. Now, at the end of the week, she sat on the desk chair in Fiyero's dorm room, watching him pack his things. He was going to leave for Adurin Iir that afternoon and though she hated to admit it, she'd miss him. She didn't really want to stay back at Fortae all by herself… but on the other hand, perhaps some time alone would do her good. Time to think. Perhaps even to finally mourn her family in all peace and quiet…

His voice roused her from her thoughts. 'You okay?'

She shook her head, clearing it. 'Fine.'

'You're not going anywhere for Lurlinemas, are you?' he asked, and she shook her head again. 'Where can I go? I don't have any family left. I have no place to go at all. But I'll be fine here by myself,' she said, seeing the now almost familiar look of concern cross his face. 'I'll just research the Shadows some more. See what I can find, practice my magic, things like that… I'll be fine. Besides, if I was to be in any danger, you'd probably dream about it.'

He nodded reluctantly. 'I guess that's true.' He sighed. 'But still. I don't like it.'

'You don't have to.' They both fell silent again as he finished packing and she rose to her feet. 'I'll walk you to the carriage.'

It was already waiting for him – a luxurious white carriage, decorated with golden patterns and the emblem of the Vinkun Royal Family. He handed his luggage to the driver and lingered, unsure of what to do next. He really wanted to kiss her… but he didn't want to take the risk. It might just upset her again and push her into doing something rash – like running away again while he would be at his parents' castle.

Finally, she solved the issue for him by leaning up and softly kissing his cheek. 'Have a good trip.' She watched him as he climbed into the carriage and waved at her; then the carriage started moving, away from Fortae and away from her. He could see her following the carriage until it disappeared around a curve in the road and he couldn't see her anymore. He sighed and leaned back in his chair, his fingers softly touching his cheek, smiling slightly at the mere memory.

Oz, he was going to miss her. But when he got back, he swore silently to himself, he was going to do anything in his power to win her over. To get her to trust him, _really _trust him… and to get her to love him. Because he knew she did, deep down, just like he knew he loved her all the same. She just needed to open up to him a bit more.

Little did he know that she wouldn't be there anymore when he'd get back.

* * *

**Dum dum duuuuuuuum. Review please! :)**


	13. Chapter 13 Vulnerable

**AN: So I really like this chapter, because it gets the _real _Fiyeraba starting :D. Though perhaps I like the next one even better... despite the fact that I haven't written it yet :3.**

**Failey: I nearly died with laughter at your fish-faced Shadows theory :P. Well... who knows? *mysterious eyebrow wiggle***

**Fae Tiggular: Thank you so much! I think you'll like this chappie ^_^. (No, actually, I don't think you will... you'll like the next one, though. But at least this one gets things going!) I have a reputation to uphold? Oh, wow. Cool :D.**

**BlueD: You get an account? Cool! :) You're going to write, too, aren't you? And OMO you told me about the recital thing, and I wanted to wish you good luck with it when I posted my last chapter, and I FORGOT. I'M SO SORRY. I'M THE MOST HORRENDIBLE PERSON EVER. *bangs head on the table* But I'm glad it went well! :) **

**(By the way, who says that doesn't happen when I write a cliffie? In reality, I _always _wear a cape and crown as I write them. And I usually say 'MWAHAHAHAHA!'. My Mom takes care of the lightning effect and my sister plays the orgin. I don't know about you readers trembling, but I'm just going to assume you do. **

**...**

**OMO I really need a life. Now I have visions of the scene you described to me. THAT WOULD BE SO AWESOME. Ahem. Moving on.)**

**Musicalvampirelove: I thought it was pretty obvious myself... but I'm happy it was not (not to everyone, at least :P). I guess what with the Shadows and Fiyeraba and stuff, most people forgot about Cohvu being in the exchange program :P.**

**Lexie: NOOOOOO! NO PIE! PLEASE! *crawls away in corner* I know you mean well, but NO PIE! I AM TRAUMATISED BY PIE! (Admittedly, I have done that to myself, but still.) **

**Wow this was a long AN. Ramble ramble ramble. If I keep going for another while, the AN is going to be longer than the chapter :P.**

**Never mind. Chappie. Right. Got it. Here you go.**

* * *

**Chapter 13. Vulnerable**

A few days after Fiyero's departure, Elphaba received the promised letter from Glinda. She knew that the mail often went very slow, especially from Gillikin to the Vinkus, but she had been slightly worried nonetheless; now, however, her friend wrote that everything had gone well and that she was with her parents. She had received a letter from Cohvu, too, telling her that he was home again as well. They were both safe and Morrible hadn't given them any trouble.

Elphaba was glad, but she still felt restless. She spent most of her time just sitting outside, watching the snow fall, staring at nothing, trying to think of nothing. Sometimes she felt the grief overwhelming her, but she didn't know how to deal with it; she couldn't cry, she was past that stage, but what else was she supposed to do? Scream? Slam her hand against a tree? Suppress it and move on? She just wasn't sure.

So she just sat there and stared. After a few days, she finally let in the thoughts, allowed them to whirl around in her head. She allowed herself to remember them, her family, her parents and Nessa, and all the good times they'd had together. Her father calling her 'pet', her mother singing songs for her, her and Boq running into town to tell everyone who wanted to hear it – and those who didn't want to hear it – that she had a little sister and she was adorable.

And finally, after more than a week of thinking, feeling, and replaying memories over and over again in her head, the pain began to lessen. It wasn't gone, but it changed, from a sharp, stinging pain that left her with the sensation that she couldn't breathe, to a dull ache inside of her. Present, but less intrusive. Something she could live with. And now, as she recalled the happy memories of her childhood, she was able to smile and to value them, instead of just pushing them away because it hurt her too much to think about it.

She was happy with that development, and grateful for the time she'd been able to spend alone and process, to some extent, everything that had happened. She felt lighter now… less depressed.

And then, she just grew restless. There were still a few more days to go before classes would start again, before Fiyero and Cohvu and Glinda would all come back and go to class with her… and she felt uneasy.

Despite the talk they'd had and her promise to try and let them help her, she couldn't help but think that she would indirectly hurt them in one way or another. That a Shadow would find them and kill them, or hurt them, to get to her, and she just couldn't bear that thought.

Once again, she was conflicted. Tempted to leave, but wanting to stay. How could she choose between keeping the ones she loved safe and being happy? If she left, they'd be more or less safe, but she'd be alone again. Alone and lonely, on the run once more. She'd have to find yet another place to stay, another place to try and build up a new life, until her past came rushing back to spoil it all for her.

But if she stayed, and the Shadows would find out… She shuddered at the mere thought. They'd kill them. She knew that for sure. If the Shadows even so much as suspected that Fiyero, Glinda, and Cohvu knew about her secret, or even that she, Elphaba, cared for them… they'd kill them, or hurt them, or kidnap them… to get to her. How could she let that happen? How could she?

And so she made a decision. She made her decision, however much it hurt, and she convinced herself that it was the right one. She told herself that over and over again. She told herself that as she packed up her things and slung her bag over her shoulder. She told herself that as she took one last look around her dorm room. She told herself that as she scribbled a note and snuck it under Fiyero's bedroom door, and she told herself the same thing when she left the grounds of Fortae and walked away without looking back.

* * *

She'd started out by foot this time; both at Shiz and at Fortae, she'd had to pay tuition for the entire year in advance, which had severely lessened the amount of money she had left. It would be enough for now, but if she could save some money by walking instead of taking the train, she would. It wasn't like she was on a time schedule, or anything.

She'd have to find a job once she got to wherever it was she was going next, she mused. She could probably ride out the year, but she didn't have the money to pay for two more years of tuition – the time it would take her to finish university. If she'd ever finish it. Perhaps she'd be killed before she could finish it.

It started to rain. She pulled her cloak tighter around her and shivered. It was still horribly cold outside, and the rain certainly didn't help. Her cloak was waterproof, but she still couldn't stop shivering… though perhaps that wasn't completely due to the cold.

Alright. Fine. She'd admit it. Perhaps leaving hadn't been the best idea ever, for a few reasons. One: she was leaving Fiyero, Glinda, and Cohvu behind without any form of protection. What if the Shadows already knew of their existence? That she'd left them behind, didn't mean she stopped caring for them… which meant the Shadows could still try and use them. Only this time, she wouldn't be there to try and stop them.

Two: she missed them. That was also quite difficult for her to admit, but it was true. She missed her friends. She missed the bouncy and bubbly Glinda, and she missed Cohvu – even though she hadn't been willing to admit it, even to herself, she had been missing them ever since she had left Shiz. And she missed Fiyero. Most of all, she missed Fiyero. Even with her little experience at relationships, she knew that what she and Fiyero had had, had been something special. Whether that was because of the dreams or for some other reason, she didn't know; but she knew it was there. He understood her, better than anyone, and now she was leaving him behind. It felt like betrayal.

Then there was the matter of the dreams. If Fiyero, for some weird reason, really _was _meant to protect her… would he dream about her leaving? Would he know where she was going, even though she didn't know that herself yet? Part of her wanted him to. Part of her wanted him to know where she went, wanted him to find her, so that she wouldn't be alone anymore, not again...

She shook her head. No. She had to be strong now.

She looked up at the gray sky. The rain was pouring down now, but she didn't even care that much. She'd always liked rain.

Suddenly, a vehicle appeared on the muddy road ahead of her and she squinted at it. A carriage? She wasn't sure what it was, but she decided to just let it pass. It was going in the wrong direction. But it did give her an idea – perhaps if she could find a farmer with a wagon, or just a random stranger with some vehicle, travelling away from the Vinkus, she could hitch a ride… It would certainly go much faster. And it would be much more comfortable.

The carriage came closer and she averted her eyes, not wanting to draw attention. It passed her and she let out a breath in relief, but then the carriage stopped and her heart skipped a beat. _Are they Shadows? Coming after me now that I'm alone? Ready to kill me? _Her fingers automatically found the locket, tied securely around her wrist, and she gritted her teeth. They could _not _have it. Ever.

But then, a familiar voice came from the carriage. 'Fae?'

Before she could help herself, she'd turned around, and her heart sank. Fiyero. It was Fiyero's carriage. She muttered a curse under her breath. She almost wished that the carriage _had _contained Shadows.

'What are _you _doing here?' she demanded in a high voice, and he looked offended. 'What do you mean, what am I doing here? I'm going back to Fortae. I felt bad for leaving you alone back there, so I decided to leave a few days early - but what are _you _doing? Where are you going?' Her large bag, standing on the ground next to her, caught his eye and his face fell. 'You're leaving.'

It wasn't a question, and so she didn't reply. He threw open the carriage door and stepped out into the rain, standing in front of her, studying her face. 'You were going to leave us all behind, weren't you?' he asked. 'Just like that.'

'I left you a note,' she offered weakly, but he shook his head and ran his fingers through his hair, unconsciously mimicking Elphaba's own nervous habit. 'You know?' he said, staring off into the distance. 'I know that whatever is going on between us, whatever relationship it is we have, is pretty confusifying for you. But I thought that we were close enough so that we could just talk to each other. That we were close enough so that you would at least _tell _me, to my face, that you were going away, instead of sneaking off and leaving me a stupid note.'

'We are!' she protested, and he looked at her. 'Then why didn't you?'

She couldn't answer that. 'Because…' She took a breath and pushed a strand of wet raven hair from her face. 'I don't know,' she whispered. 'It was easier this way.'

He heaved a sigh, rubbing his forehead. 'Well… okay. Fine,' he said flatly. 'If that's what you want, then go.'

She gaped at him. 'What?'

'You heard me.' He shook his head. 'I know I can't stop you. And if you feel like this is what you need to do, secretly leave without letting anyone know, then by all means, go ahead and do just that. I'll just go ahead on my way and pretend I didn't see you just now.'

He was hurt. Hurt and disappointed. She could see it in his eyes, and she felt awful about it. She saw it in his face, in his entire demeanour, as he turned around, shoulders slumped, and trudged back to his carriage. It pulled up and continued on its way.

She stared after it as it disappeared in the distance. She felt torn. Why had she done this in the first place? It seemed like an awfully bad idea, suddenly.

She looked at the road ahead of her. Then she looked at the road behind her, where the carriage had disappeared from view. She couldn't leave him… not like this.

* * *

She'd been a few miles away from Fortae University, and though she walked as fast as she could, it was nearly midnight by the time she made it back. She quickly went up to her own dorm room to dump her bag in there before running back down and outside and towards the boys' dorm.

The rain had never stopped, and she was completely drenched as she hurried through the hallways. It was icy cold in there and her breath created small puffs of mist in the air, but she barely noticed the cold. She ran over to his room and knocked on his door, praying that he would be there. 'Fiyero?'

Silence.

'Fiyero, please.'

His muffled voice. 'Go away.'

She took a deep breath. 'Fiyero, I'm sorry.'

More silence. Then his voice again. 'And why is that supposed to make me feel better?'

'I came back, didn't I?' She sighed. 'I really am sorry.'

She could hear him rummaging around inside, then the door opened and she stepped away from the door to look at him. He looked awful. His eyes were bloodshot and empty, and she could tell that he had been crying, which only made her feel even more horrendible. What had she been trying to do to him? 'Fiyero…'

'You're sorry. You came back,' he repeated flatly. He shook his head and let out a mirthless laugh. 'And what if I hadn't come along, Fae? If you hadn't ran into my carriage on your way away from here, would you have come back?'

She bit her lip. The answer was no, and they both knew it.

He nodded, closing his eyes for a moment as if the mere sight of her was hurting him – which, she realised, probably was the case. 'That's what I thought.' He covered his face with his hand for a moment, trying to regain his composure, and she shifted uncomfortably. 'What do you want me to say?'

He shook his head. 'You don't have to say anything. Actions speak louder than words, right?' He sounded very tired, suddenly. 'It only proves that apparently, I don't mean nearly as much to you as you do to me.'

She was shocked. 'What? No! That's not true! You do mean a lot to me!' That, at least, was true – though she still wasn't sure in which way, exactly, he mattered that much.

'Not enough to keep you here,' he reminded her. 'Not even enough to have you _tell me_ that I couldn't keep you here.'

She didn't say anything. What was there to say?

'I don't blame you for _leaving_, Elphaba,' he said in a low voice. 'I understand. I don't agree with it, but I understand why you did it. What I just can't believe is that you didn't _tell me_.'

She bit her lip again and opened her mouth to say something, though she wasn't really sure what, since nothing she could say would make this right again. His voice cut her off, however, barely above a whisper as he said, 'I love you.'

She blinked at him, confused, sure that she must have misheard him. 'What?'

'I love you,' he repeated, lifting his gaze to meet hers this time. 'I don't know when it happened, exactly, or how… but I know it's true. And when we grew closer together… I thought maybe you could feel the same way about me.'

She opened and closed her mouth a few times, but no sound came out of it.

'Clearly I was wrong,' he said. He turned, and she was sure she would never forget the look on his face as he closed the door behind him. She pounded her fist on the door. 'Fiyero!'

'Just go away, Fae,' he said, his voice muffled by the door and, she knew, by the tears he refused to shed. 'Just go.'

She rested her forehead against the door again and closed her eyes. 'I'm so sorry,' she whispered to the door, but she knew he probably couldn't hear her.

She sank down onto the cold concrete floor, her back against the equally cold wall. He loved her. How could he? When had this happened? What was she going to do now? Did she love him back? Could she _tell _him she loved him back if she did? She wasn't even sure she _felt _it, then could she _say _it? She felt utterly confused. Questions of how, when, what, and most importantly, why, whirled around in her mind, and she pressed her palms to her eyes, trying to sort out her thoughts. One question forced its way to the surface, leaving her behind with an awful sense of dread nestling inside her chest.

Would he ever forgive her?

She hugged herself and shivered, tugging her thick cloak, which was now wet and extremely heavy, tighter around her. She closed her eyes and pondered on the questions. She didn't know if he could ever forgive her. Could she do anything to make him forgive her? She didn't think so. She'd hurt him too bad this time and she couldn't just make this right again by offering him a weak apology. Perhaps he would never forgive her, and she couldn't even blame him for it.

The next question that sprang to mind was equally disturbing and confusifying for her.

_Do I love him?_

She'd never experienced love before. Not like this. Yes, she had loved her family… but she had never loved a boy before. Or, well, a man, she supposed – a twenty-year-old could hardly be considered a boy anymore.

She certainly had feelings for him. She felt as if they were tied together by an invisible sort of lifeline. Perhaps that was because of the dreams, or perhaps it was for some other reason; but she did feel a connection. But could that connection be love?

She thought of his eyes, the way he had looked when he had left her standing there on the muddy road and drove away in his carriage, and then the way he had looked just now, when he had closed the door… the mere memory gave her a sensation of choking. Like she couldn't breathe. It was just too much – to see the hurt, the pain, the disappointment in his eyes… She moaned softly and pulled at her hair. Oh, those eyes… and she had caused it. She had hurt him. Why had she hurt him? She couldn't stand him being hurt. She hated the thought of it. She loathed herself for hurting him.

And then the realisation hit her, crystal clear suddenly, and she slumped against the wall, trembling. How did this happen? She was always so careful not to let people in too far… but it seemed like she was losing it. Cohvu and Glinda had come further than she'd liked, but Fiyero… Fiyero had wriggled his way straight into her heart without her even noticing it.

_I love him._

It was painfully clear, though she knew she couldn't tell him. She couldn't tell anyone. Saying it out loud would make it real, would make her vulnerable… she just couldn't. But she knew. Deep down, she knew.

And now she hated herself even more for what she'd tried to do.

* * *

On the other side of the door, Fiyero listened intently for another sound, but none came. She must have left, he realised, and he closed his eyes for a moment.

He slumped down on his bed, curling up and fighting the tears that threatened to spill. When he had seen her walking in the rain, he'd thought that he was imagining things. But it had really been her. And she had really intended to leave. That hurt more than he liked to admit.

But he should have known, he realised. He knew her well enough by now so that he could have been able to predict that this would happen. She was like a ghost – present, but slippery, intangible. He could never grasp her, he could never hold her. It didn't matter how much he loved her, she would never love him back. She would never let anyone get that close to her heart. This was as close as he would ever get to her, and now she would run away and leave him forever, never to look back.

He couldn't help himself any longer; he buried his face in his arms and cried.

* * *

**I feel really bad for Fiyero in this chapter. I mean, I kind of feel bad for Elphie, too, but it's her own fault, really. Fiyero... he's just so cute and sad that I want to hug him (but then again, is there ever a time where I don't want to hug Fiyero? :3).**

**Reviews are still very much appreciated ^_^.**


	14. Chapter 14 Innocence

**AN: I feel like rambling today, so this is going to be one long AN.**

**Elphiesglinda: I know what you mean ^_^.**

**Failey: Yeah... I felt the same way :P. Though I wrote it... hm...**

**PrincessKadenceOfMusic: I will :). I did, actually. See chapter below.**

**RavenCurls: Thank you so very much! :)**

**LunaSibuna: Oh, they'll appear again soon enough... *maniacal cackle* and yes, sorry. Fiyeraba fic ;). But perhaps I'll have Glinda save the day/a person once, just because she's an awesome character and the bestest friend ever :).**

**xXStefyXx: Is it sad that I was kind of sniffling as I was re-reading that chapter because I felt so bad for Fiyero? *grimaces* I feel kind of pathetic right now.**

**1katiemariee: Go ahead! And I'll take that as a compliment - I love it when my stories elicit feelings from people :P. I read somewhere that WWRY, the tour, is coming to the Netherlands this year - if that's true, I'm totally going to see it! :D**

**BlueD: You're totally right ;). And yes, Boq will be returning, though not in the way you're picturing :P. You'll see. And I love that I made you look like a retard in front of your family :3.**

**Elphaba-WWW: Yes, I see the pattern ;). I make a point out of sneaking as many musical references in my AU stories as I can, just _because _I can, and see if anyone notices :P. So, virtual cupcakes for you. Also because you were my 100th reviewer on this story! :D And that last comment of yours made _me _look like a retard, with that giant goofy grin on my face ^_^. You have no idea how much that means to me! In general, I consider myself an okay writer - I don't think my writing is awful, but I don't think it's really exceptional, either... so when readers of my stories say something like that, it totally makes me go completely Galinda. Like, squeals and bounces and silly dances everywhere :).**

**Musicalvampirelove: I love that I almost made you cry :3. And yes, I feel bad for Elphie too - BUT DID YOU REALLY JUST SAY THAT FIYERO ISN'T AMAZIFYING? :O Musicalvampirelove Hunters, anyone? O:)**

**Lexie: Haha, thank you so much! PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE PIE. Yay.**

**Do you know how I came to love Wicked for the first time? That's actually quite a stupid story. (I won't blame you for skipping down to the end of this AN right now.) You know, here in the Netherlands, the WoO isn't really common knowledge like it is in the US, and I'd never heard of Wicked before. So one day, I was at this Hyves pages where I used to write Dutch Hunger Games fanfiction, and someone had posted a message with a few lines from the Dutch 'Defying Gravity' (Ik grijp de macht, ik lach om zwaartekracht. Genoeg gewacht, ik lach om zwaartekracht. En niemand houdt mij hier.) With a question: whoever could guess what it was from, would get virtual I-don't-remembers - cookies or pie or cupcakes, whatever, that's not the point. So I decided to look it up, just for fun and because I was bored, and I came across Willemijn Verkaik's performance of Ik Lach Om Zwaartekracht at the Musical Sing-a-long... and I was sold. Like, literally. I watched that video over 20 times that day and you could mop me up from the floor afterwards. Then I started seeking out more songs of Wicked, and when I saw it for the first time, my life purpose was completed :P. And it changed my life for the better.**

**Okay, overly sentimental and silly story there. Now I wonder, how did you guys come in touch with Wicked? If you haven't tuned off because of this long AN yet, please do tell :).**

**You'll be interested to know that I have a surprise planned for some of you. A somewhat twisted, weird, and incredibly stupid surprise, that came to me randomly today in the form of a oneshot, but I guess you'll like it. You'll see soon enough - I have to finish it and edit it first.**

**Oh by the way, guys! Did you notice what I did with the chapter titles? :O I use one single word as a chapter title every time... and EVERY WORD STARTS WITH ANOTHER LETTER OF THE ALPHABET. OMO. Yes, my life needs a purpose. I was bored, so I decided to do that. Only it's hard. Like, really hard. I'm going to cover the entire alphabet (save for the X, I can't come up with a chapter title that makes any sense that starts with an X) before I start over again, since this story is probably going to be longer than 25 chapters... (Yes, 25, because I just said I wouldn't do the X.) Why am I doing that? Why am I even telling you this? Oh, Oz, I should go to sleep now.**

**This story really is agonisingly slow, isn't it? Sometimes I just want to yell at it to hurry up :P. And I have way too many events planned to happen yet... this chapter will be all about Fiyeraba fluff, but a sneak peak for the next chapters (like, the next 20 chapters or something): more Fiyeraba, Shadows, drama, Glinda, Cohvu, action, Boq, plottwists, and something to do with Nessarose. And of course we'll find out who the King of the Shadows is... but not just yet. Not in the near future, even. Mwhahaha :).**

**I bow down before the ones who have read this entire AN. I admire you with all my heart.**

* * *

**Chapter 14. Innocence**

He woke up the next morning, feeling awful, though it took him a few clock-ticks to determine why exactly that was. Then all the events of the day before came back to him and he pulled his blanket back over his head and curled up in foetal position, unwilling to get up and face the day. Unwilling to face Elphaba – or the empty space she would have left behind; he wasn't sure if she would stay, after what had happened yesterday, or if she had just taken off again and he had seen her for the last time in his life.

Eventually, he forced himself out of bed and he took a long, cold shower to clear his head. Slowly, he dressed, not even bothering to comb his hair today, and he eyed himself up and down in the mirror wearily. He looked awful, but he didn't even care.

He sighed, then trudged over towards the door. He knew he needed to find out what had happened to her. If she was still here, they'd have to talk, no matter how hard that would be. And if she wasn't… well, then there was nothing he could do, he realised with a pang. He didn't know where she had intended to go – he doubted she'd even known herself. And she probably wouldn't even want him to find her…

He sighed again, groping around for his key with one hand as opened the door with the other. A cold breeze greeted him from the hallway and he shivered. He hated January. He hated the cold, even though he loved the snow that sometimes came with it.

He found his key and turned around to face the hallway… and his heart stopped for a moment. For there, on the concrete floor, was Elphaba, curled up under her cloak.

He blinked a few times and squinted at the sight before him, convinced that he must be imagining things, but he knew that wasn't the case. She was really here. Had she slept outside in the hallway? He shook his head incredulously and kneeled down next to her, gently nudging her to wake her up. 'Elphaba?' He couldn't help but notice that her cloak was still humid and heavy with rain, and he shook his head again and removed it, dropping it on the floor behind him. What was she _thinking_?

He nudged her again. Even her dress was still damp, and her hair fanned around her face in still-wet strands of tangled silk. 'Elphaba, wake up.' She stirred and muttered something unintelligible, but she didn't wake up. He started to grow worried. 'Fae?'

Her eyes flickered half-open. 'Yero?' she mumbled. He sighed, relieved that she had woken up, but now that she had, he couldn't help but feel that awful, empty feeling returning again. 'What are you doing out here?' he asked tiredly and a bit more harshly than he had intended.

She blinked, and he noticed her eyes were a bit foggy. 'I just…' She blinked again, as if she was trying to remember what exactly she _was _doing out here. 'I… I couldn't leave you like that,' she whispered finally, and he shook his head and helped her up, easing her to her feet. 'Come on.' He noticed how warm her skin felt, and he laid one hand against her forehead. 'You've got a fever,' he said with a concerned frown. 'What in Oz were you thinking, sleeping out in the hallway like that? It's freezing out here, and you were soaking wet! You could have _died_, Fae! What if you've caught something serious?'

'I'm fine,' she mumbled, leaning heavily against him. He helped her into his room and sat her down on his bed, then went to retrieve her cloak, hanging it over a chair by the fireplace to dry. He closed the door and stayed there for a moment, his back towards the room, trying to regain his composure. He wasn't even sure why he had taken her into his room.

Okay, that was a lie. He knew why. He couldn't very well have left her outside on the floor, could he? And now she was running a fever. And it was his fault. If he'd just forgiven her last night…

He turned, but didn't look at her as he started rummaging around the room in an attempt to avoid her eyes. 'We need to get you out of those wet clothes, and then you need to sleep,' he said, focusing on practicalities in order to suppress his emotions for another little while. 'You can borrow something of mine. I'll find you a shirt or something…'

Her quiet voice interrupted him. 'Yero.' Now he looked over at her. She had propped herself up on her elbows and she was looking at him, something in her eyes that he couldn't quite define. 'I'm so sorry,' she whispered brokenly, but he merely shook his head. 'This can wait, Fae. You're sick. We can talk when you're feeling better-'

'No, we have to do this now!' She sounded so frantic that he moved over to her and sat down on the edge of the bed before even registering what he was doing. 'Fae…'

'I know apologies don't make it right,' she said quietly, looking at him with huge, pleading dark eyes. 'But I need you to know that I really, truly am sorry. I… I never wanted to hurt you. Hurting you is the last thing I wanted to so, and I'm so sorry I did. Please, Yero…'

He couldn't stand seeing her like this. No matter to what extent she had hurt him, he loved her and he just couldn't stand it. Before he knew it, he'd taken her in his arms and gently rocked her back and forth. 'I know, Fae. I know. It's okay.' And it was. Because he just couldn't stay angry with her.

She was trembling. 'Really?'

Before he lost his nerve, he planted a soft kiss to her forehead. 'Really.'

He felt her sigh, and then she suddenly went limp in his arms – asleep or unconscious, he wasn't sure. He gently laid her down and stripped her soaked dress off of her, wrapping her in a towel. She stirred and muttered something unintelligible, but didn't wake up.

He carefully rubbed her dry with the towel, then swiftly changed her into one of his own shirts and a pair of flannel pyjama pants. He pulled the blankets up to her chin, tucked her in, and sat down in the armchair next to his bed to watch her.

She slept fitfully, tossing and turning and whimpering every once in a while. She muttered his name a few times, and Glinda's and Cohvu's; she muttered other things, too, but most of the time, he couldn't really understand what she was saying. Some of them were other names, or so he assumed; things that sounded like 'Nessa' and 'Boq', though those names didn't mean anything to him.

And she apologised. An apology came after practically every name that crossed her lips, and he was horrified. He couldn't even begin to imagine what must have happened to her for her to feel this sorry about everything, but he did know that it couldn't be her fault. He hated seeing her like this.

She whimpered. 'Nessie…' She turned her back towards him, tangling herself in the blankets in the process. 'Daddy…' she whispered. 'I'm so sorry…' She turned back, curling into herself, and he resisted the urge to pull her in his arms and hold her – he knew she probably wouldn't appreciate that when she would wake up. So he settled for taking her hand in his, gently squeezing it and stroking it softly with his thumb. 'Ssh, Fae… It's okay, it's okay.'

She fell silent and he softly stroked her hair as she slept. She looked so different now. So vulnerable, so innocent. He rubbed her back, noting how tense she still felt; at his touch, she turned away from him, whimpering again. 'No, please don't go… Mommy…' Her fingers curled tightly around the blanket, an expression of grief and despair crossing her face for a brief moment. 'Mommy… please…'

To hell with the consequences, he decided, climbing onto the bed with her. He gently massaged her fingers until they relaxed a little and he could pull them away from the blanket; then he pulled her to him, resting her head against his shoulder as he wrapped the blanket tightly around her, then pulled her into his arms. The moment she'd regain consciousness, she would probably kill him for this, but he didn't care. He couldn't just let her go through this alone.

She murmured something unintelligible and unconsciously snuggled closer to him, seeking his warmth, draping her arm over his chest. He felt her relax against him and he smiled slightly and a bit sadly at that. How he wished she'd do something like this when she was actually conscious… but he knew that would probably never happen.

He sat like that for a time, not wanting to sleep and not wanting to let her go, so he just watched her. Finally, she stirred and her eyes slowly fluttered open. He smiled softly at her. 'Hey.'

She blinked, focusing on his face for a moment. 'Hey.' He had anticipated that this was the moment where she'd murder him, but she didn't say or do anything, just looked at him. Then her gaze slowly drifted towards their joined hands – frankly, he hadn't even noticed, but somewhere in the past hours, he must have laced his fingers with hers – and he braced himself. 'I'm sorry,' he said quickly, in an attempt to prevent her from doing any _serious _damage to him. He indicated the position they were in and gingerly tried to scoot away from her. 'I didn't mean to be obtrusive…'

She gripped his shirt with her fingers, forcing him to stay in the same spot. 'It's okay,' she murmured, resting her head back against his shoulder. 'I don't mind.'

He gaped at her for a moment as her words sank in. Wow. She must be sicker than he had first thought, or she would never do something like this.

He gently felt her forehead again and frowned. Her fever wasn't _that _high, was it? He looked down at her as she started trailing slow circles on his stomach. 'I can't believe you did this for me,' she whispered.

He shifted a little. 'What do you mean, exactly?'

Her eyes opened again to look at him. 'Everything,' she said softly. 'Taking me in. Taking care of me. _This_.' She indicated his arms around her. 'After what I did to you… if I were you, I would have just left me outside on the floor.'

'Good thing you're not me, then,' he said, gazing at her, his sapphire eyes unreadable. She blinked slowly at him. 'Yeah…' She yawned and stretched, then froze. 'Fiyero?'

He was watching her intently. 'Yes?'

She hesitated. 'Did you… I thought that… but I'm not sure if…' She swallowed, and when she continued, her voice was barely a whisper. 'Did you tell me you loved me last night?'

He tensed a little at the question, anticipating her reaction. He already knew that she didn't love him back, but to hear it from her mouth… it would be so much more painful. He couldn't lie to her, though. 'Yes.'

She glanced up at him, clearly puzzled. 'Why?'

'Why?' He was taken aback by that question. 'Well… because it's true.'

'Yes, but…' She met his gaze. 'Why is it true? Why do you love me?'

He shifted again to be able to look her straight in the eye, taking her hands in his. 'Elphaba… I meant what I told you before. You're a wonderful person. You're witty, kind, and passionate, you're smart, you're strong and you're beautiful… What's there not to love? How could I possibly help it?'

She stared at him, clearly trying to determine whether he was serious or not. He braced himself, knowing that this was the moment; but then she caught the sincerity in his eyes, and her face softened. 'Yero, I… I can't.'

His face fell. 'You can't love me back. I know… I mean, I figured as much. It's okay. You can't help it…'

She was shaking her head vigorously, however. 'No… I mean, I don't know… I'm not sure what I'm feeling,' she confessed. 'And I can't say it. I just can't. It… it hurts too much. But I do like you… a lot.'

'Like me, as… a friend?' he inquired. 'Or…'

She slowly lifted her gaze to meet his, the golden speckles in her eyes catching the dim light in the room. 'I… I just… I like you, as in… I'm not sure if I can… Oh, I don't know,' she suddenly burst out, clearly frustrated with herself. She ran both hands through her ebony hair. 'I'm not good at this… not at all. I just can't find the right words to say… It sounded a lot better in my head,' she confessed.

He had to smile at that. 'Let me try something, then. All you have to do is say yes or no.'

She nodded, seeming relieved, and he gently squeezed her hand. 'Okay. So… you like me enough to be okay with me holding you like this?'

A small smile settled on her face as she sighed in content. 'Yes.'

He started playing with her silky tresses of hair, watching her intently for any reaction. 'And are you okay with… with me loving you?' he whispered, and she closed her eyes for a moment before replying softly, 'Yes.' She could say that much. She wasn't implying that she loved him back; she still didn't know about that. But she _was _okay with him loving her. More than okay, really.

His heart fluttered in his chest. He leaned a bit closer, noticing how her breath hitched as his lips brushed her temple. 'And you're okay with this?'

She turned to face him, their noses almost touching. 'Yes.'

That gave him the courage to slowly inch forward, towards her, their lips coming closer and closer… 'And this?' he whispered. He watched her eyes flutter shut again. 'Yes,' she breathed as he moved even closer. Their lips almost touched… but then he pulled away.

He couldn't do this. She was sick, she was running a fever, she was vulnerable right now. Perhaps she wouldn't even want this if she was really herself again… It felt like he was taking advantage of her.

Her eyes snapped open again as she felt him pull away. 'Yero?'

He ran a hand through his hair. 'I'm sorry, Fae, I… I can't.'

Her face fell, then hardened as she sat up. 'Oh, don't worry,' she said coldly. 'I understand. I shouldn't have thought that you'd be any different. After all, who would ever want to kiss a frog?'

He whipped around to face her, shocked. 'Fae! No! that's not the reason at all!'

She eyed him warily. 'Then what is?'

He approached her again, taking her hands in his. 'I don't want to hurt you,' he whispered. 'I don't want to force you into something. I don't want you to do something you might regret later.'

She frowned. 'I won't regret anything. I'm a big girl, Fiyero. I can make my own decisions.'

'I know.' He gently traced her jaw line with his thumb, making her shiver. 'I know you can. But we can do this later… you should get better first. We have plenty of time.' He looked at her, uncertain. 'We do, don't we? Or…'

She shook her head violently, knowing immediately what he was insinuating. 'I won't leave again, Fiyero. I won't. I promise. It was probably the worst thing I've ever done,' she said softly. 'I don't ever want to hurt you like that again.'

He cupped her face with both his hands and kissed her forehead. 'Thank you.'

She blushed, but turned her head so that he wouldn't see it. 'I think I'll sleep some more,' she muttered, and he nodded. 'I'll go find you something to eat, okay? I'll be right back.' He made to move towards the door, but she turned and grabbed his hand. 'No, don't go!'

He was startled at that – and she was, too, judging by the look on her face. Neither of them mentioned it, however, and he smiled at her and squeezed her hand. 'Okay. I think I might have some food left in the kitchen here – I'll just grab that.'

'Thank you,' she whispered, and he left the room, feeling as if he was half dreaming and half flying.

* * *

When he came back, she was asleep, but she awoke soon enough and he coaxed her into eating some fruit and drinking some tea. 'I'm feeling a lot better, Yero,' she said when he asked anxiously, for what must have been the millionth time, how she was doing. 'Really,' she added, when she saw the sceptical expression on his handsome face. She pushed herself to sit up and studied him for a moment. She felt a bit uneasy. How could he just forgive her like that? She just didn't understand.

He caught her gaze and smiled at her, and something fluttered within her chest. 'Is something wrong?'

She shook her head, still not saying anything, but her breath caught in her throat when his thumb started trailing small circles on the back of her hand. He touched her forehead again, and she closed her eyes for a moment. 'Your fever seems to be going down,' he commented, and she nodded, still a little speechless. 'Yeah…'

He eyed her in concern. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

'You know what I'd really like right now?' she suddenly blurted out, and he smiled a little. 'What?'

She cautiously met his eyes. 'For you to give me another dancing lesson.'

He stared at her for a moment, then chuckled. 'I thought you were going to ask for food or an extra blanket or something. I'd love to, Fae, but not now. I think you should stay in bed.'

'Please?'

He looked into her eyes and his objections immediately died down on his lips. How could he possibly refuse her anything?

'Alright, then,' he said, getting up from the bed and helping her up, as well. 'But just for a little while.'

She slipped her arms around his waist and rested her cheek against his chest, nodding. 'Okay.'

It was clear that she was still feeling weak, for she was leaning heavily against him… not that he minded. Not at all. He turned on the music, keeping the volume down; it was a slow song, and he tightened his grip on her waist as she moved her arms to his neck. 'So what do we do now?' she queried softly, her head on his shoulder, and he swallowed. Oh, Oz. Did she have any idea what she was doing to him? 'Nothing. Just sway.'

She did, and he felt her sigh softly as she snuggled her head under his chin. 'And what is this dance called?' she asked, her voice low and husky – probably more with sleep and fever than with anything else, but that voice still completely captivated him. 'A slow dance,' he whispered, and she made a noise in her throat. 'So if I remember Glinda's party stories correctly,' she mumbled, slowly lifting her head to look up at him, 'this is what couples usually do, right? Slow dance?'

He cleared his throat. 'Um…'

She giggled softly – he loved that sound. 'So why did you pick this dance?'

His face felt like a traffic light, it must be so bright red. 'I… I didn't think you'd be up for much else,' he defended himself weakly. 'I mean… if I tried to teach you something more complicated, you might stumble. You're still a little wobbly on your feet.'

She smiled sweetly at him. 'And was that the only reason?'

This wasn't like her. She wasn't usually so straightforward and bold and… okay, yes, perhaps she was being a little bit flirty, too. But now that she knew how he felt, she could see it in his face, in his eyes, in his entire demeanour… and she loved it. She loved the power she had over him. It made her feel… wicked.

She was teasing him, and he knew it. He wanted nothing more than to give in, but still, he tried to pull away. 'Fae, I don't mean to…'

'You're not,' she whispered. She was standing on her tiptoes now, leaning up, and she was so close that he could feel her breath caress his lips. His eyes closed on their own accord. 'Fae…'

'Yero…' The word escaped her lips in a sigh, and he knew he wouldn't be able to help himself any longer if she kept going on like this. He looked down at her and she met his gaze, uncertain sapphire eyes locking with confident chocolate ones. They stared into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity; neither of them noticed that the music had stopped.

Their foreheads touched. They were still looking in each other's eyes. Her hand slipped up to cradle the back of his head, and he drew her a little bit closer, his hands at her waist. She shivered a little, and she caught the flicker of concern in his eyes. 'Are you cold?'

She shook her head. She was, a little, but her shivering had had nothing to do with _that_.

She leaned into him more. Their noses touched and she let out a breath she hadn't even known she'd been holding. 'Yero…' she breathed, and that was the last straw.

Looking back, neither of them could tell exactly who had moved first or even what had happened, exactly; but suddenly, her body was flush against his, his fingers were tangled in her hair, and they were kissing. She could feel his soft lips pressed against hers and she marvelled in the sensation. A low moan escaped her throat and he deepened the kiss, tentatively at first, but he grew more confident when she pressed herself tighter against him, locking her arms around his neck. He could feel her, her soft and warm body against him, the sweet taste of her lips, and he smiled against her lips.

He was absolutely certain that this was what heaven must be like.

* * *

**Virtual hugs for my reviewers! :)**


	15. Chapter 15 Jinxed

**AN: 23 reviews on that last chapter. TWENTY-THREE. Oh my Oz, guys, thank you SO much. You have no idea how much that means to me! I've never had so much reviews on one chapter before! :D (Okay, say 22 then, because BlueD posted her twice. I figured that was you even before you posted it the second time - your comment about me changin you into a retard gave you away ;).)**

**I loved to read your stories about how you came in touch with Wicked. I noticed that most of you, like me, actually became addicted _before _ever seeing the show or reading the book, which is funny :). **

**New question: how did you guys go from loving Wicked to reading/writing fanfiction? I personally... well, it's kind of stupid, but I only ventured out into the world of fanfiction _after _I saw Wicked for the last time here in the Netherlands. Completely accidental - I was looking for Wicked bloopers, somehow ended up here, read a story, fell in love, read more stories, reviewed, and finally created an account when I realised I didn't just want to read, I wanted to write as well :). So... tell me! :D (Oh, and how many times have you guys actually _seen _Wicked?)**

**And... you all loved the fluff, but for those of you who requested some action... here it is. After the Gelphie friendship moment. And it ends with a cliffie. MWAHAHAHAHA. Yes, I'm doing it on purpose - whenever I can help it.**

**Musicalvampirelove: Actually, I'm honoured right now. For a Gelphie shipper to read my Fiyeraba fics? Thank you :). And the kiss-a-frog comment... I did that on purpose. I love sneaking in those kinds of references - either to musicals (Wicked or otherwise), books, or fairytales, things like that... Originally, the line was 'Who would ever want to kiss an asparagus?' but then I thought, kissing frogs... let's change that.**

* * *

**Chapter 15. Jinxed**

'Elphie,' Glinda whispered to her friend as they sat in Literature class together. The blonde girl, and Cohvu as well, had returned at the final moment – the night before class would start again – and they hadn't had a chance to talk to Fiyero and Elphaba yet. Glinda, however, _had _noticed something strange about her friends.

Elphaba was absorbed in the lecture, so Glinda threw a ball of paper against the green girl's head. 'Elphie!'

'Mmh?' replied Elphaba absently, gaze still fixed on the blackboard as she scribbled something in her notebook. Glinda nudged her friend's side. 'I thought you said you and Fiyero weren't dating.'

Elphaba finally gave her friend her full attention as she grinned at her. 'We weren't.'

Glinda narrowed her eyes. 'Weren't, or aren't?'

Elphaba chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. 'Well… technically we haven't been on a date yet.'

Glinda squealed and the teacher looked at her, faintly annoyed. 'Was there something you'd like to say, Miss Glinda?'

Glinda's eyes were shimmering. 'Elphie and Fiyero-' she started blurting out, but Elphaba quickly clasped a green hand over the blonde's mouth. 'Nothing. Please continue.'

The teacher eyed the duo suspiciously, but did continue. Elphaba removed her hand and Glinda squeezed Elphaba's hand happily. 'Elphie! You've got a boyfriend!'

'He's not my _boyfriend_,' she said, blushing furiously. 'We just… um…'

'Kissed?' supplied Glinda helpfully, and Elphaba glared at her. 'Well… yeah,' she admitted, and Glinda squealed again, causing the teacher to throw them another warning look. 'So… now what?'

'I don't know,' said Elphaba, scribbling down more notes. When she didn't say anything after that, Glinda crossed her arms and looked at her friend in annoyance. 'El-phie.'

'Glin-da.' Elphaba still didn't look away from the teacher, and finally, with a sniff, Glinda gave up. She'd ask Fiyero for details later.

Only he didn't prove to be much more helpful, as Cohvu had already discovered.

'Dude,' he said, faintly irritated, 'why don't you just _tell me_ what happened. So you kissed. I know we're not girls, and I won't ask you for "all the details",' he said that last part in a high voice, fluttering his eyelashes, 'but I want to know a little bit more than that.'

Fiyero wouldn't budge, however. 'Listen, Co,' he said, glancing at his friend. 'What happened was between Elphaba and me. I'm not sure if she would be comfortable with me telling you about it, and so I won't.'

Cohvu huffed. 'I'll ask _her_, then.'

'Don't bother,' Glinda chimed in as she approached the boys, looking weary and positively worked up. 'She won't tell me one little thing. It's not fair. I told her _all _the details after my first date with Cohvu.'

Elphaba, who had been walking behind the blonde, caught her last remark and rolled her eyes. 'Glin, I was already gone when you had your first date with Cohvu.'

Fiyero and Cohvu both laughed, and Glinda pouted. 'Well, I _would _have told you everything, had you still been there,' the blonde defended herself. 'Oh, Elphie!' she suddenly burst out. 'Why _did _you leave? Now I have someone else as a roommate!'

Elphaba still did feel guilty for leaving Cohvu and Glinda behind at Shiz, and she winced a little. 'I'm sorry, Glin.'

'No, no, I understand,' Glinda assured her. 'I understood right away… well, after I threw a tantrum and yelled at Cohvu for twenty minutes.'

'Why did you yell at Cohvu?' asked Fiyero in mild confusion, and Glinda shrugged. 'Elphie was gone, who else could I have yelled at?' she said as if that was the most normal thing in the world. 'I had to yell at _someone_!'

'Do I want to know what exactly she yelled about?' Elphaba whispered to Cohvu, and he chuckled. 'Mostly, it was about all the, might I say very creative, ways in which she was going to kill you if she ever saw you again.' He sniggered and she grimaced. 'I could've guessed that.'

'Shall we go and have dinner together?' suggested Glinda, bouncing up and down with enthusiasm already, but Elphaba shook her head. 'Sorry, Glin, some other time. I really want to do some more research on you-know-what.' She didn't dare say 'Shadows' out loud here in public – there were too many people who might overhear.

Glinda nodded solemnly. 'I see. Found out anything new?'

'Yes, actually,' said Elphaba, absently fingering the locket around her wrist, still safely tucked under her sleeve. She lowered her voice. 'Apparently, they have a king,' she explained softly. 'And if you kill him, you kill all the you-know-what's. I want to look into that.'

'I'll go with you,' Fiyero offered, but Elphaba shook her head. 'There's no need for that. You three just go and have dinner together – I might join you later.'

Fiyero opened his mouth, but Glinda nudged him. 'Don't, Fifi. "There's no need for you to come with me" is girl code for "I want to be alone right now", or, in Elphie's case, probably "I need to think". And I think we both know what she needs to think about.'

Fiyero's face fell. Of course he knew. Things had been just the tiniest bit awkward between him and Elphaba after what had happened; she'd stayed in his room for a few days to get better before transferring back to her own dorm, and though she wasn't exactly avoiding him, she never brought up what had happened. He didn't, either, since he wasn't sure how she felt; but now that Glinda confirmed his suspicions, he was wary. If Elphaba needed to think about something… well, it usually didn't mean much good.

Glinda nudged him again. 'I have a better idea,' she whispered, then said out loud, 'Actually, I think I'll join you, Elphie. I have to do some research on… um… clothes. Fifi, Coco, why don't you go have some boy time together?' She winked at the prince, and he smiled back. If anyone could influence Elphaba, it was the bubbly little blonde.

Elphaba eyed her friend suspiciously. 'Research on clothes?'

Glinda faltered. 'Why- um… yes,' she said awkwardly. 'For, um… Pfannee.'

'Pfannee, who is back at Shiz,' Elphaba said sceptically, arching one eyebrow, and Glinda crossed her arms defiantly. '_Yes_.'

The dark-haired witch rolled her eyes. 'Fine. Suit yourself. I'll see you guys later,' she said and she waved at the boys, then disappeared towards the library, Glinda bouncing after her like a puppy.

* * *

After about half an hour of reading, Elphaba's head finally snapped up under the constant stare of the petite blonde next to her. 'Okay, Glin, spill it. What are you _doing _here?' she demanded. 'You haven't read one word yet. And don't even _think _I believed your story about researching clothes for Pfannee for even a clock-tick.'

Glinda giggled. 'Elphie… I know you,' she said innocently. 'And I can see what you're saying without actually saying it. It's called "reading between the lines".'

Elphaba snorted. 'My, is my dear blonde roommate getting philosophical?' she teased, and Glinda stuck out her tongue. 'I may not be very philosophical, Elphie, but I'm an expert on girl stuff,' she declared. 'Spit it out. I know you need to talk to _someone _about Fiyero, or you'll be going insane.'

The green girl couldn't really deny that; she had given the matter lots of thought for the past days, but she just couldn't make up her mind. Perhaps talking about it could put things in perspective.

'Okay,' she said gingerly, shoving her books to the side and meeting her friend's gaze. 'But you have to promise not to get angry with me, okay? This happened last week and I know you probably want to kill me for what I'm about to tell you, but please don't. I have enough on my mind as it is.'

Glinda promised her that, but she had to try her very hardest to hold back a raging tirade when Elphaba confessed to her that she had wanted to leave Fortae – that she actually _had _left Fortae, and without telling the blonde. When her former roommate told her about what had happened next, however, her anger quickly dissipated. She let Elphaba tell her the entire story, and sighed happily when she finished. 'That is _so _romantic.'

Elphaba scowled at her and the blonde giggled. 'Oh, Elphie, admit it! It is!'

Her friend sighed. 'Well… yes. I suppose so. But, Glin…'

Glinda's face fell and her lower lip trembled. 'You're not going to break up with him, are you?'

'Glin, we're not a couple, so how can I possibly break up with him?'

Glinda dismissed that with a hand gesture. 'You know what I mean.'

Elphaba just sighed again. 'Honestly? I… I don't know,' she confessed. Her voice was barely above a whisper when she added, 'I'm scared, Glin.' The blonde knew that this could not be easy for her friend – she hated showing herself vulnerable – but that's why she appreciated it all the more; that Elphie trusted her enough to open up to her. A little.

'I'm scared to let him, or… anyone, really, come that close,' the young witch continued quietly, playing with the locket around her wrist again and averting the blonde's eyes. 'I- I just…'

Glinda reached out to take her friend's hand and squeezed it softly. 'You're afraid he will hurt you, aren't you? That he'll abandon you, too…' Judging by the startled expression on Elphaba's face, she was right about that.

The green girl heaved a shaky sigh. 'I know it's stupid and irrational. It's just…'

'Elphie,' Glinda interrupted her sternly. 'You're not stupid and irrational.' She lowered her voice. 'I know what you've been through, and it can't be easy for you to… to let people in. Because you're scared they'll leave you again.' Elphaba fidgeted, clearly uncomfortable, and Glinda knew that she was on the right track. 'But Elphie,' she said soothingly, 'Fiyero won't leave you and neither will Cohvu and I. You can trust us-'

'I know that!' Elphaba suddenly snapped, pulling away and leaning back in her chair. 'I know that,' she repeated, softer now. 'But that I can, doesn't mean that I do… I'm sorry, Glin,' she began, but the blonde shook her head. 'It's okay. I know you don't _completely _trust us… but that you told me about your family – and that you're telling me this now – is a sign that you're getting there, right?'

Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at her friend. 'You pushed a newspaper article about my family being murdered,' she tried not to wince at that word, 'under my nose and demanded answers. What else was I supposed to do? Let you call the authorities? Hate to break it to you, Glin, but me telling you about my family had nothing to do with me trusting you.'

Glinda giggled. 'Okay, fine, so it was just my charming and persuading personality,' she said with a toss of her blonde curls. 'But still. And you know, Elphie… You don't suddenly have to tell him everything or something like that. You can take things slow. But if I may advise you, best friend to best friend – and girl to girl… don't let him go. Don't push him away. You'll regret it later.'

Elphaba smiled wryly at her friend. 'I know that. I just…' She heaved a sigh. 'I need to think first, okay?'

'Of course,' Glinda assured her. 'Take all the time you need. Now, did you find anything on the Shadows?'

'As a matter of fact, I did,' said Elphaba, thankful for the change of subject, as she pulled one of the thick books she had been reading in towards her. 'It's quite confusifying, actually. This is a history on the Shadows.' She pointed at a picture in the book. 'Originally, the Shadows consisted of three tribes: the Boars, the Fish, and the Cobras, named after the symbols they used to identify themselves.'

Glinda snorted a laugh. 'I don't think we'll have to guess long about Morrible's tribe, then.'

A smile tugged at the corners of Elphaba's lips. 'Actually, you're right. I identified the symbol that Morrible used to wear on her clothes as the symbol belonging to the Fish tribe.'

Glinda rolled over with laughter, and Elphaba was laughing, too. 'Well, at least her tribe fits her,' she sniggered, before turning her attention back at the book. 'Anyway, in the beginning these tribes all worked together. The Boars were supposed to go after the ring, the Fish after the Grimmerie, and the Cobras after the locket. When the tribes would manage to get hold of their respective Objects of Power, the King would mash them together and the Shadows would rule the world.'

'Well, obviously something went wrong there,' said Glinda, wrinkling her nose. 'Wasn't Morrible after your locket as well?'

Elphaba nodded. 'Some kind of dispute drove the tribes apart, and nowadays, they compete against each other, each tribe wanting to get their hands on all three Objects first, in order to dominate the other tribes. That's why they're so messily organised right now – at least we have _that _working for us, instead of against us. They're completely divided in their loyalty; the only one they're all loyal to is the King.'

'So the King counts for every tribe?' Glinda asked, confused. 'But if they're competing against each other…'

Elphaba shook her head. 'I have no idea how it works, exactly, but somehow, they can communicate with the King through their thoughts, or dreams – the translation isn't clear about that – without them knowing who exactly the King is. His identity is probably the best kept secret in the Shadow world.'

'Wow.' Glinda shook her head, sending her blonde curls flying. 'And the Keepers?'

'The Keepers are three people destined to keep the Objects safe,' explained Elphaba. 'The duty is passed down in families. Apparently, my mother's family descends from the original family that looked after the locket ever since it was first made – centuries ago.'

'So there are two other Keepers out there who have the Grimmerie and the ring,' said Glinda knowingly, and Elphaba nodded. 'Though Morrible mentioned something about the Grimmerie having been stolen by the Shadows – she said the Wizard was guarding it now, but I'm not sure if that is because he is an original part of the family that is supposed to keep it safe, or because he just guards it because he's the most powerful man in Oz and this way he can make sure it won't fall into the wrong hands.'

Glinda nodded solemnly. 'That's good. You don't know who you can trust. I mean, for all you know, someone you know could be a Shadow.'

Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'Glin…'

'What?' the blonde defended herself. 'You can't trust anyone anymore!' She drew in her breath with a sharp hiss. 'What if Fiyero is a Shadow? Or Cohvu?' Her eyes widened even further. 'What if _I _am a Shadow?'

Elphaba sniggered. 'Oh, Glinda…'

'I should stay away from you!'

'You're being paranoid,' said Elphaba pointedly, and Glinda stuck out her tongue. 'You can't be too careful, Elphie.'

Elphaba sighed. 'Well… at least we learned something new,' she muttered, closing the book and pushing it away from her. 'Shall we go and join Cohvu and Fiyero for dinner?'

Glinda squealed. 'Are you going to tell him that you'll date him?' she asked eagerly, and Elphaba chuckled. 'Didn't I just say I wanted to think first?'

Glinda pouted. 'Oh, but Elphie… You two are so cute together! And together with me and Cohvu, we'd be like, _two _couples! We could double-date! And then, after a few years, Cohvu asks me to marry me and Fiyero asks you to marry him, and we can have a double-wedding. And then we both move to the Vinkus with our husbands – we'd be, like, _neighbours _– and we can have children at the same time and they would be bestest friends too and…'

Elphaba just shook her head with a small smile. 'One step at a time, Glin. One step at a time.'

Glinda squealed again – loudly. 'So you _are _taking steps?'

Elphaba opened her mouth to reply, but then the librarian approached them, lips pursed in disapproval. 'Ladies, could you please keep it down? This is a library. You're supposed to be quiet.' She flashed Elphaba another warning look, no doubt thinking about the night she had caught the green girl and Fiyero in the library, before stalking off again.

'You know, Elphie?' Glinda leaned closer to her friend and whispered conspiratorially in her ear, 'I bet _she's_ a Shadow.'

Elphaba rolled her eyes and pulled her friend towards the exit.

* * *

They walked towards the dining hall together, Glinda still sharing all of her Shadow conspiracy theories with Elphaba. In the blondes eyes, everyone was a Shadow until proven otherwise.

'Elphie, what if you are a Shadow yourself?' she wanted to know at one point, at which Elphaba didn't even respond.

'No, seriously,' Glinda continued. 'You might be one and not even know it.'

'Glin, would you stop it already?' Elphaba sighed. She smirked at Glinda. 'What if you're jinxing me by talking about Shadows so much?'

Glinda drew in her breath with a sharp hiss. 'Oh, no! Could that happen? I jinxed you! Elphie, I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to do that! Please forgive me!' she pleaded, and Elphaba whacked her friend in the back of her head. 'If I didn't know any better, I'd think that all the pink finally went to your head and destroyed your brain.'

Glinda stuck out her tongue again, but then, suddenly, there was a scream.

The blonde froze. 'What was that?'

Another scream sounded, and panic seemed to break out on campus. Elphaba's head whipped around, trying to locate the source of the commotion, and when she found it, her eyes suddenly widened. 'Oh, no,' she breathed, and Glinda was nearly hyperventilating. 'Elphie? What's happening?'

In reply, Elphaba pointed a slightly trembling finger towards the small group of people that had just entered campus. The young witch counted eight of them; she didn't recognise most of them, but there was one person among them that she did recognise.

Glinda gasped as she saw it, too. 'Morrible!'

They were all Shadows, Elphaba knew instinctively. Just like she knew that they were here for her.

One of them shot a ray of blue lightning from her hands, effectively capturing one of the students in it and lifting him up in the air. 'Give us what we want,' the Shadow said ominously, 'or else…' She made a nonchalant hand gestured and the student that had been captured in her magic flew to the side, crashed against a building, and fell on the floor. Even from this distance, Glinda could see that he was dead, and she clasped both hands over her mouth in horror.

Morrible stepped forward, eyes blazing, smoke wafting from her hands. 'Where,' she snarled, 'is Elphaba Levine?' She fired a crackle of lightning in the direction of another student, killing that girl as well.

'I don't know!' another girl wailed. 'Please, please stop!'

Morrible muttered something under her breath and the smoke spread from her hands, in the direction of the other students. Most of them fled immediately, but a few were caught in the strange smoke and dropped onto the floor, motionless.

Glinda made a soft sound and Elphaba turned towards her. The blonde was trembling, her eyes wide and filled with tears, and her hands were still clasped over her mouth. Elphaba didn't hesitate for a clock-tick to wrap her arms around her friend in a hug. 'I'm sorry, Glin,' she whispered, on the verge of tears herself. 'This is all my fault… I'm so sorry.'

Glinda shook her head. 'It's… it's not your fault,' she choked out. 'But…'

'I know,' said Elphaba quietly, rubbing Glinda's back. 'I know. I… I should get out there,' she said, breathing in soft gasps. 'It's me they want… I can't let them kill all those students…'

Glinda grabbed her friend's wrist with a surprising strength. 'Elphaba, no! You need to keep the locket safe – that's your main priority!'

Just then, a hand closed around Glinda's arm and she jumped and yelped, before recognising Cohvu and Fiyero standing behind them. She flung herself at her boyfriend, sobbing, and he gently led her away to stand behind a building, out of the Shadows' sight, while Fiyero did the same with Elphaba. When they were hidden from view, however, he didn't let her go – he kept his hands on her upper arms, rubbing them, as he carefully looked her up and down, searching for any trace of injury. 'Are you alright?'

She nodded, then shook her head. 'No… Fiyero, they…'

He pulled her to him and to his surprise, she didn't pull away, even as he wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on top of her hair. 'I know,' he said softly. 'Cohvu and I saw what happened.'

'We were at the dining hall when we heard the screams,' Cohvu explained, looking paler than Elphaba had ever seen him. 'We ran outside, and then we saw. We came to look for you right away.'

Glinda buried her face in Cohvu's shoulder, her shoulders shaking. Fiyero looked at Elphaba solemnly. 'They're Shadows, aren't they?'

She nodded faintly. 'They're looking for me.'

'You don't know that for sure,' said Cohvu, and Elphaba pulled away from Fiyero to glare at him, crossing her arms. 'Oh, no? Well, I'd say that Morrible yelling 'Where is Elphaba Levine' kind of gave away that they are, in fact, looking for me.'

Cohvu's face fell. 'Oh.' He paused for a moment, before offering, 'At least they still didn't figure out your real last name.'

'I don't think that really matters anymore,' she whispered. She rolled up her sleeve, revealing the locket around her wrist. 'They know I have this, and they won't stop until I hand it over.' She hesitated. 'Perhaps I could take them…'

Fiyero grabbed her shoulders a little too harshly and shook her. 'Are you crazy?' he demanded. 'There's _eight _of them. Perhaps you could handle Morrible before, but you can't handle _eight _Shadows!'

Elphaba sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. 'What am I supposed to do?' she wanted to know. 'Just let them kill off the entire student population when I know it's me they want?'

Fiyero opened his mouth to reply, but just then, Glinda peeked around the corner of the building and gasped. A heart-wrenching sob escaped from her lips, drawing all the attention to her, and she flew into Cohvu's arms again. 'My roommate…' she cried, choking the words out between sobs. 'They just killed my roommate!'

Cohvu gently stroked her hair and held her, as Fiyero laid a calming hand on her arm. 'Don't look, Glin,' he said quietly. 'Just don't look. You don't want to see it.'

She sobbed into Cohvu's shoulder for a while before lifting her head. A frown creased her forehead. 'Where's Elphie?'

Fiyero whipped around. Elphaba was gone.

* * *

Morrible grunted, pushing one of the bodies aside with her foot, as she strode across the square, her eight companions trailing behind her. She looked up when she heard a sound… and there she was. The girl she had been looking for.

Morrible's lips curled up in a sneer. 'Finally decided to stop the slaughter, dearie?' she asked, stepping closer, eyes burning. 'Are you ready to hand over your precious locket?'

Elphaba was trembling with fear, but she forced herself to keep her head up, straightening her back. She had to do this. She couldn't let them kill any more innocent people.

She didn't answer her old Headshiztress and Morrible took her in for a moment. Actually, the woman mused as she stepped even closer, it was kind of pathetic. The girl looked as if she had barely outgrown her childhood; she was slender and though not exactly tiny, she was still rather small compared to Morrible herself. Her skin was glowing almost ethereally. Her face was blank and her dark eyes unreadable, though there was something sparking inside of them. Her long ebony hair billowed softly in the cold wind that blew across the campus of Fortae University, and she didn't pull a muscle. Not even when Morrible made a crackling ball of red magic appear in her one hand.

She had to give the girl that much – she was a fighter. Too bad that she would still never even stand a chance against Morrible and her fellow Shadows.

'Last chance, girl,' another Shadow said, a man with piercing gray eyes that bore into Elphaba's. 'Give us the locket.'

Elphaba raised her chin defiantly. 'Never.'

'As you wish.' The Shadow stepped back again, allowing Morrible to take the lead once more, and a malicious smirk tugged at the corners of her lips as she took in the girl before her. Within mere minutes from now, one of the Objects of Power would be theirs.

She looked around at her fellow Shadows, eyes burning as she gave them the order. 'Kill her.'

* * *

**BOW BEFORE YOUR QUEEN OF CLIFFIES! MUAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**Review... please? I'm in the middle of my exam week and reviews would really cheer me up! :D**


	16. Chapter 16 Kicking

**AN: I am officially pissed. *lightning strikes menacingly behind Queen of Cliffies***

**I wanted to change my pen name... BUT THERE ALREADY IS A QUEEN OF CLIFFIES. Whaaaaaaah. **

**So, I guess I'll just change it to QueenOfCliffies or something then... without spaces... or whatever. But still. **

**BlueD: That wasn't my worst by far! Do you remember Witches, Bubbles, & Broomsticks, when the final line of the chapter was something like, 'Morrible raised the knife and pierced Elphaba's heart'? :P I think _that _was my worst. **

**And yeah... the Fish tribe :3. Failey started some conspiracy theory about all Shadows having fish faces, and I just had to :P.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: Who do I think I am? Well, the Queen of Cliffies, of course :D.**

**Lily: I'll admit it - I enjoyed that :D.**

**StuckInSouthstairs: Yes... exactly. Not much :P.**

**Wicked4Life: Hi! Nice to see you're back and still reading :D. I figured that was you last time - you signed with 'Your Wicked Witch', so that was kind of a giveaway ;). **

**Fae Tiggular: GIMME THE CROWN.**

**Lexie: Aw, that's so sweet! :) Thank you!**

**theHAPPYobsessedwickedfan3611: I can't put a cliffie in _every _chapter, now can I? I have to think about my poor readers' hearts :P. And no, I'm not thinking that - I asked, didn't I? ;) **

**I**** loved all of your stories about how you got to know Wicked, btw!**

**And Failey, that review made me laugh again :P.**

**Thank you so much to all of you who wished me good luck on my exams - I had a super difficult one yesterday, one that I was convinced I wouldn't pass and would have to take again... but I passed! :D So I'm super happy right now! *silly dance***

* * *

**Chapter 16. Kicking**

The first Shadow hurled an energy ball at her; she dodged it.

The second Shadow sent the magic smoke that they had used on the students before in her direction. Elphaba muttered something under her breath – a weather spell she had actually learned from Morrible herself – and a strong wind whirled around her for a moment, blowing the smoke away.

After that, however, the Shadows came at her not one at a time, but all at once. Morrible's hands were glowing with dark red magic, and the other Shadows called for their own magic, all their gazes fixed on the green girl standing in front of them. Elphaba knew she had to come up with a plan fast. No matter how she hated to admit it, Fiyero had been right; she couldn't take them all at once.

Suddenly, there were footsteps behind her, and she knew in an instant what must have happened. Without even looking back, she held up one hand to stop them. 'Get out of here.'

She heard Cohvu snort, and Glinda squeaked, 'As if!' She risked a glance over her shoulder. Glinda lifted her chin and crossed her arms, looking more stubborn than ever, and Cohvu and Fiyero didn't show any signs of giving in, either.

She turned back to the Shadows and muttered a spell under her breath. Bright green lightning flashed in the sky and hit one of the Shadows. She knew he wouldn't actually _stay _dead, since she hadn't pierced his heart; but at least he was eliminated for now.

'You don't have magic powers,' she said over her shoulder. 'You can't help. Please, just get out of here.'

'True, we don't have powers,' acknowledged Cohvu. 'But we have…' He looked around and picked up a large stick that had fallen from a tree. 'Sticks?' he tried weakly, and Elphaba rolled her eyes.

'We're not leaving you alone,' declared Fiyero, and she hissed in annoyance. 'Don't _do _this! I can't-'

'Elphie, look out!' Glinda yelped and Elphaba turned back, but she was too late and one of Morrible's energy balls hit her upper arm. She hissed in pain and her friends came running towards her. 'Elphie!'

'Stop!' she snapped at them, dodging another energy ball and glaring at her friends furiously. 'I don't want you to get hurt, okay? And if that's not reason enough for you,' she threw herself to the floor to escape another flash of lightning, 'then think about this: while you're here, I'll be trying to protect you. You're distracting me.'

That shut them up for a moment. Fiyero, Glinda, and Cohvu shared hesitant looks. They all knew Elphaba was right; they didn't have any magical powers, and they couldn't _really _help her in a fight against the Shadows. Elphaba _would _try to protect them, and this fight was hard enough for her without having to do that. If she got hurt – or worse - because she was trying to keep her friends safe…

'I won't let you do it, anyway,' she said with another quick look over her shoulder. 'If you stay there, I'm going to have to create a force field to prevent you from getting mixed up in this. Do you really want me to waste my strength and my magic on that?'

They backed off. Elphaba shot another lightning flash at Morrible, who jumped out of the way and countered with one of her own. 'Thank you,' Elphaba said over her shoulder. 'Now get out of here.'

Glinda turned and ran, with Cohvu right behind her. Fiyero hesitated for a moment, reluctant to leave her all by herself, but finally, he caved. 'The locket!' he called to her before turning around to run. 'Use the locket!'

She waved one hand behind her to let him know she'd heard him, and finally, he ran off as well.

The locket… She dodged another energy ball and hurled one of her own towards one of the Shadows. He didn't get away in time and it hit him painfully in the leg, preventing him from being able to stand on it. Morrible snarled and raised her hands up in the air, muttering something. The sky darkened, black clouds forming above them, with lightning flashing down every now and then. Morrible grinned maliciously as she made a few hand gestures, and the lightning struck again, leaving a scorch mark on the pavement. It was aiming for the emerald girl now, striking the earth again and again in an attempt to hit her and char her to death, but she managed to avoid it, jumping and running and dodging the lightning as if her life depended on it – which, of course, it did.

Fiyero's words spun around in her mind. _The locket… use the locket._

Use the locket, how?

She thought of Melena, and what she had told her daughter about the locket before she died. _The locket contains great power…_

Great power. That was the reason why the Shadows wanted it for themselves – because of the power it possessed. But if the Shadows could use it if it fell in their hands… didn't that mean that _she _could use it, too?

Still running, she unhooked the necklace, removed it from her wrist, and fastened it around her neck. She grasped it with one hand, closing her eyes and sending up a silent prayer that this would work.

She opened her eyes again and turned around to face the Shadows. Morrible was still in the lead, lightning crackling between her fingertips and above her in the sky; a few Shadows had the deadly smoke swirling softly around their hands, while others were holding energy balls. Morrible stopped for a moment and locked eyes with the girl in front of her. 'Ready to give up, dearie?'

Elphaba stayed still for a moment, clutching the locket and staring at Morrible, barely daring to breathe. She called for her own power, releasing it from its core, but holding it in check for now, as she tried to will the locket to add its power to her own.

Morrible took a threatening step towards her. '_Well_?' she snarled, and Elphaba felt the surge of power inside of her. Her eyes sparkled and there was a small smile playing around her lips as she looked up at the older woman. Then she spoke, quietly, but with absolute confidence. 'Never.'

'"Never" is a powerful concept, dearie,' groaned Morrible, circling around the young witch like a predator circling its prey. 'You shouldn't go throwing it around like it means nothing.'

'I know what it means.' Elphaba met the woman's eyes calmly. 'I know what I'm saying. I won't ever give you the locket voluntarily, and I won't ever give up as long as there is still a single breath left in my body.'

'That single breath will be gone soon enough, Miss Elphaba,' said Morrible, narrowing her eyes as she started to chant yet another spell. Elphaba closed her eyes, knowing that this was the moment. It was now or never. If it worked, she'd live – at least for now – and if it didn't work… well, then she could only hope that the Keepers of the other Objects had more luck than she did.

She concentrated on the power within her, extracting it both from herself and from the locket, until she felt like she couldn't hold it in much longer. She opened her eyes. Morrible looked into them, and drew in her breath with a sharp hiss. She could see the magic, the power, burning and flaming and whirling around in the girl's dark brown eyes.

Then, finally, Elphaba released it. She released all the power she had built up inside of her, and it seemed like the entire sky lit up with bright green lightning for a moment, blinding everyone. Then, the shockwave came, enveloping them all, a sonic boom that effectively knocked them all to the floor and took the breath from their lungs. Elphaba looked up, her eyes stinging and watering with the smoke and crackling magic that filled the air, and she pushed herself up, coughing.

The closest building – the History building – had collapsed in its entirety. A few other buildings had damage on their walls, with stone crumbling down from them, but still stood erect. Morrible was nowhere to be seen and Elphaba knew that she wasn't dead yet. She must have escaped.

When she stumbled forward, however, she saw what her magic, combined with the power from the locket, had managed to do. The seven Shadows that had accompanied Morrible, were splayed out on the floor, unmoving. One of them had already been unconscious, of course, because of her lightning spell earlier; but the others had joined him now. Elphaba forced herself to her feet and looked down at one of them. She knew she couldn't let them live. It was too dangerous.

Now, she really would become a murderer… but she didn't have a choice.

She picked up a sharp stick from the floor and staggered back towards one of the motionless forms on the floor. She took a deep breath.

Then she pierced the Shadow's heart.

He disappeared in a small explosion of black smoke, leaving nothing behind. She coughed and fanned the smoke away with her hand. She felt guilty for doing this, but she knew she had to.

One of the others suddenly stirred, coughing and swearing under her breath, and Elphaba froze for a moment. The Shadow stumbled to her feet, clearly hurt, and threw a quick, searching glance at Elphaba. They were both weakened and they both knew it. The question was, were they still going to try and take the other down?

The Shadow stepped forward menacingly. Immediately, Elphaba drew herself up to her full height and made an energy ball appear in her hand. No matter how worn out she was, she wouldn't let this witch take away the locket.

The Shadow hesitated, then stepped back. 'It won't do either of us any good if I attacked you now, little girl.'

'True,' she acknowledged, and the Shadow looked her over for a moment. 'Fine, then,' she grunted. 'I'll leave you be… for now.' She glanced around at her fellow Shadows, all lying motionless on the floor. 'Just know that there are many, many more of us… and we _will _come after you.'

The young witch didn't say anything. The Shadow glanced over her shoulder once more and took off, and Elphaba extinguished the ball of magic in her hand.

Breathing heavily, she picked up her stick again and steeled herself for what she had to do. _These aren't people_, she told herself as she brought down the stick again, squeezing her eyes shut as yet another Shadow died on her hands. _They're Shadows. They're evil, and they're not even human._

She eliminated every single Shadow that was still there, one by one, until they were all dead. Then she took a few deep breaths, feeling dizzy and a little unsteady on her feet; she wasn't sure whether that was because the magic had drawn away all of her strength, or because of the realisation that she'd just killed six people.

_Not people_, she corrected herself. _Shadows. _But still.

She shook her head, clearing it of thoughts, and looked around her. She felt a pang at the sight of the students scattered around the square, tossed aside by the Shadows like rag dolls. There had to be at least a dozen of them, and she recognised Glinda's roommate among them. She knelt down next to the girl, carefully closing her eyes as she tried to hold back the tears stinging her own eyes. All these people had been innocent; they had had nothing to do with anything that was going on. They were mere bystanders, punished in the worst way possible for simply being in the wrong place at the wrong time.

She leaned against a tree, trying to catch her breath. Her magical outburst had left her exhausted, but she forced herself to stay awake and alert. The adrenaline coursing through her veins right now would soon fade away, but she couldn't afford giving up right now; she needed to find her friends and get out of here.

As if said friends had heard that thought, a flurry of pink suddenly crossed her visual field and before she knew it, she found herself being attacked by that very same flurry of pink, arms thrown around her neck with so much force that she stumbled backwards, losing her balance. 'ELPHIE!' Glinda squawked. 'Thank Oz you're okay!' she started babbling. 'You _are _okay, aren't you? Elphie, we were so scared! We couldn't see you, but we heard all these sounds and we saw all this lightning in the sky and it was so terrifying, and then there was silence and we waited because we weren't sure what was happening… and then it stayed silent, and we were so scared, Elphie, we thought you might have die-ie-ied!' The last word came out as a wailing sob and the blonde burst into tears. Elphaba tried to comfort her for a moment, patting her back and telling her that it was okay, before subtly handing her friend over to Cohvu, who was much better in dealing with these kinds of situations than she was. He flashed her a faint smile before taking Glinda in his arms, letting her cry into his shoulder.

The moment the blonde was no longer clutching Elphaba, Fiyero flew at her, looking more worried than she had ever seen him. 'Fae? Are you okay?' he asked frantically, and she nodded faintly. 'I guess so… just worn out.' She exhaled slowly. 'We have to get out of here. I don't know where Morrible went – she might come back… or the authorities might show up – someone is bound to have called the police when the Shadows first entered campus.'

'Don't you think we should take a look at _you _first?' began Cohvu, but Elphaba cut him off with a sharp, 'I'm _fine_!' She sighed and ran shaky fingers through her hair. 'I'm fine. Really. It can wait. We have to go… I mean, _I _have to go,' she corrected herself. 'You guys should just stay here and-'

Glinda suddenly and very abruptly pulled away from Cohvu and stomped to stand in front of the emerald witch, hands on her hips, eyes blazing. '_Elphaba Melena Thropp_,' she began her tirade, and Elphaba, knowing that she could never win this argument anyway, swiftly suggested in a slightly too innocent voice, 'or you guys could just come with me!'

Glinda smirked at her just a little too smugly, and Cohvu flashed her a grin. 'Wise decision, Em. Wise decision.'

She was too tired even to argue with him about his ridiculous pet name for her. 'Let's go, then.' She willed her body to move forward, determined to push it to its very limits. She had to keep going now, no matter what. She could rest once they had reached a safe place – or a relatively safe place, anyway.

'Where are we going?' asked Glinda, skipping behind her to keep up, and Elphaba tucked the locket in the bodice of her dress again. She stayed silent for a while, before reluctantly saying, 'Munchkinland.'

As she had anticipated, Glinda stopped dead in her tracks. 'Munchkinland,' she repeated sceptically. 'You mean the place where the Shadows found you in the first place?'

'That's exactly why it's not such a bad idea as you seem to think it is,' said Elphaba defensively, still moving forward. 'They won't expect me to go back.'

Glinda snorted. 'Well… it's also the place where you are _wanted _for _murder_.'

Elphaba could hear Fiyero's gasp and she cursed her blonde friend for her being such a blabbermouth. 'Yes, that place,' she replied, ignoring Fiyero, still striding forward.

Fiyero caught up, falling into step with her, but before he could even open his mouth, she snapped, 'Not a word.'

'But…'

'Not _now_, Fiyero.'

Glinda started running to walk on Elphaba's other side. 'But why Munchkinland?' she demanded. 'What's there? Why not the Emerald City, or the Glikkus? Gillikin? If we're going to run and hide-'

'We're not going to run and hide,' said Elphaba, clenching her teeth in determination. 'I won't live the rest of my life like that.'

Glinda fell silent, and Cohvu asked tentatively, 'Then what _are _you going to do?'

'I'm going to find out who the King is,' said Elphaba matter-of-factly. She directed her chocolate brown eyes at him for a moment. 'And I'm going to kill him.'

* * *

'Elphie, are you _completely _out of your mind?' screeched Glinda. At Elphaba's dry proclamation, they had all stopped walking to gawk at the girl in disbelief – all except for Elphaba herself, who had stubbornly pushed on. The blonde stomped her foot, then started running again to catch up with her friend. '_Elphie_!'

'Can we talk about this later?' she asked tiredly. She stumbled, and Glinda caught her arm to prevent her from falling down. 'Elphie? We should check you-'

Elphaba gritted her teeth and shook her head. 'No time.'

'Elphie!' Glinda moved in front of her friend to stop her, cerulean eyes meeting chocolate ones. 'Just stop for a moment,' she begged. 'Please?'

Reluctantly, Elphaba did so, and Glinda nodded, satisfied. 'Thank you.'

Cohvu, who was approaching the green girl from the other side, held his breath for a moment. 'Ouch. That looks painful.'

'What does?' Glinda followed his gaze and shrieked as she saw the burn wound Morrible's energy ball had left on Elphaba's upper arm.

Fiyero was by her side in a clock-tick. 'What is it? Glin?' He saw the charred flash and his eyes widened, even as Elphaba brushed them all off. 'It's nothing,' she dismissed them. 'Just a minor injury. I'll take care of it later.'

'Is that all?' Cohvu wanted to know. 'Are you hurt in any other way?'

She rolled her eyes, but her voice missed it usual strength and sarcasm as she said, '_No_. Just tired, is all.' She could almost literally feel the adrenaline leaving her system, and her strength leaving her body at the same time. She swayed a little when a wave of dizziness overcame her, and Fiyero grabbed her arm, thus holding her up. 'Are you sure you're alright?'

'Yes…' She tried to pull away and nearly toppled to the floor, her exhaustion finally catching up with her. Luckily, Fiyero was still standing behind her, so instead of crashing into the pavement, she fell back against his chest, his arms quickly closing around her to keep her from falling down again. '…okay, no.'

'Fae?' he asked worriedly, but her vision had started to blur and all the sounds around her seemed muffled, somehow, as if she was under water. She felt her legs give away underneath her, but Fiyero caught her, lifting her bridal style, and she let her head fall against his chest, closing her eyes. 'What's wrong with her?' she heard Cohvu ask quietly, and Glinda, who knew a little bit about magic from her former roommate, answered. 'It's just the magic she's used,' she explained quickly. 'It drains away your strength, and Elphie must have used an awful lot of it just now.' She pursed her lips and shook her head in disapproval. 'She should have rested right away. But we all know Elphie, don't we? Always pushing herself to the very limit,' the blonde said with a sigh.

Fiyero gently held her to him. 'Fae?' She moaned softly in response, but she couldn't get her mouth to form words, and she felt Fiyero kiss her forehead. 'It's okay,' he whispered to her. 'Go to sleep. You're safe now, we'll take care of you.'

'What do we do, then?' asked Glinda, and Cohvu cleared his throat. 'Well… I think we should just do what she wants us to do,' he said simply. 'The train station is right over there – that's what she was aiming for in the first place, wasn't it? Let's buy ourselves some tickets for the train to Munchkinland and then we'll see what happens.'

'I don't like it,' Glinda declared, and Cohvu looked at her. 'I know. Given what happened to her back there… but I think she must have a good reason for wanting to go back there. It's not like she's looking to relive all the memories she has of that place.'

Fiyero was anxious to know what they were talking about, but he knew this wasn't the place or time for these questions, so he just nodded. 'Munchkinland it is, then.'

* * *

**Next chapter will be up soon!**


	17. Chapter 17 Grief

**AN: The Queen of Cliffies that stole my name has been on this site since 2005... I guess that makes me the impostor :O. But I'll figure something out... probably tomorrow. I'd like to accompany my change of name with an actual cliffie, just to prove my point :3. I don't know, I have weird quirks sometimes, okay? Call it... artistic excentricities, or something.**

**Btw, for those of you requesting more Frex/Morrible Hunters, and who want to be in it... I can assure you that somehow, somewhere, someday, I'm going to write another of those, and I'll include all of you. I'm not sure when that will be, though, but you'll just have to keep an eye out for it ;). Probably somewhere along summer vacation.**

**So only one more exam to go (yes, I only had two... plus a lot of assignments, but I already passed those... don't be fooled, though - these two were quite comparable to a full exam period in high school -.-') and I really, really hope I'll pass this one right away, too, because that would mean my summer vacation starts tomorrow afternoon! :D If I don't pass it... I'm going to have to retake it at the end of July, which would leave me with only four weeks of summer vacation :(. But well, you'll hear which way it goes.**

**And next week I'm seeing Sister Act! :D Sorry couldn't resist, I'm just so excited!**

* * *

**Chapter 17. Grief**

Fiyero paid for the tickets and soon, they were on the train to Munchkinland. They had an entire compartment to themselves and Glinda curled up against Cohvu, who rested his arm around her shoulders. 'Have you ever been to Munchkinland?' she asked him.

He shook his head. 'Nope. Just the Vinkus, and Shiz… and the Emerald City once, with Yero and his parents,' he said, nodding to Fiyero. He smiled a bit dreamily. 'That was the best vacation of my life.'

Fiyero flashed his friend a tired grin. 'I'm glad you liked it.'

'What about you, Fifi?' asked Glinda, letting her head fall against Cohvu's shoulder as she looked at the prince opposite them. 'Have you ever been there?'

He nodded. 'Once or twice. My parents travelled there every now and then, to meet with the most important leaders of Munchkinland – mainly the mayor of Munchkin City and Governor Thropp of Munchkinland.' He frowned. 'Wait a clock-tick… Thropp… I've heard that name before somewhere, haven't I?' Now he looked confused. 'Did you call Elphaba that before, Glin?'

Glinda and Cohvu, meanwhile, were both gaping at him. '_Yes_,' the petite blonde said finally. 'It's her real last name.'

'But…' Fiyero tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. 'But the Governor and his family… I heard they were all murdered in a- oh!' he said when it finally dawned on him, and Glinda watched him. 'Yes. She's the Governor's eldest daughter,' said Glinda sadly. 'Or… was,' she added with a look at the young witch still asleep on the small bench, with her head in Fiyero's lap.

Fiyero felt a pang of sympathy for her. 'So… her family…'

'Is dead,' nodded Glinda. She looked at her former roommate once again, then sighed and gave up. 'She's going to kill me,' she mumbled, 'but you figured it out by yourself, so it doesn't really count as _telling_ you, does it?'

Cohvu grinned at her. 'I'm sure Elphaba's wouldn't agree.'

'Probably not,' said Glinda, wrinkling her nose in thought. 'But we're going to her _home _now. We can't very well _not _tell Fiyero, right? I mean, even if _she _won't tell him, he needs to know.' She looked up at her boyfriend. 'And he already knows half the story now.'

Cohvu made a gesture. 'Go ahead.'

The blonde looked back at Fiyero. 'How much do you know about their deaths?'

'Of the Governor's family? Not much.' He shook his head. 'Distant rumours, is all. I know that they were murdered, but that's about it. We were shocked, though – the Governor always seemed like such a nice man.'

Glinda nodded. 'Elphie's mother gave her the locket when she was nine years old,' she said, and Fiyero gaped at her. 'That young?'

'It was supposed to stay in the family,' explained Cohvu quietly. 'And Elphaba's mother was dying. She had to pass it on.'

'So she gave it to Elphie.' Glinda was unusually solemn now. 'She kept it safe, but last summer, one of the Shadows found her.'

'She told me,' said Glinda softly, 'that she wanted to go inside the house, but she heard her mother's voice, telling her to run. She did. The Shadow found her, and tried to take the locket from her, but she had a magical outburst and managed to shake him off… He had said something to her about her family, so she ran home, and that's where she found them.'

Fiyero was looking pale now. He thought he knew what she must have found, and he couldn't even imagine how she must have felt. He tried to imagine his own family murdered in their home one day, and the mere thought made bile rise in his throat and sent shivers down his spine.

'They were murdered in their beds,' Glinda continued quietly. 'She wouldn't go into detail with me, but there was a lot of blood…' She took a breath. 'That's when she left for Shiz. She knew her first priority was to keep the locket safe, and she wanted to keep the Shadows from finding her again.'

'Only because she ran,' Cohvu went on, 'the Munchkinlanders thought that she was the one responsible for her family's death, and that's why she's a wanted criminal there now.'

'My Oz,' he whispered, looking down at the sleeping emerald witch, running his fingers through her soft silken hair. 'That must have been awful for her.'

'She doesn't like to talk about it,' said Cohvu, and Glinda nodded. 'She only told _me _because I went to Munchkinland with my own parents one weekend,' she explained, 'and I found a news paper article about her there. I pretty much shoved it in her face, demanding explanations,' she made a face at the memory, 'so I didn't leave her much of a choice.'

'And Glinda, being the blabbermouth she is, then told me,' added Cohvu, ignoring the glare the little blonde sent his way.

'So…' Fiyero looked at his friends. 'She has no family left? None at all?'

Glinda shook her head. 'Not that we know of.'

'She told me once that her maternal grandparents died before she was born,' said Cohvu. 'I don't know what happened to her paternal grandparents, but I don't think they're in her life anymore. And for as far as I know, she doesn't have any aunts or uncles or something like that.'

'She's all alone,' whispered Glinda, and Fiyero shook his head firmly. 'No,' he said, with a look that Glinda could only describe as loving, at the green girl. 'Not anymore.'

'Can't argue with that,' said Cohvu with a grin, and Glinda smiled broadly. 'From now on, we'll be a team!'

'And together, we'll be the greatest team there's _ever _been,' nodded Cohvu, grinning still. 'We're going to bring those Shadows down!' Glinda gave him a high five and Fiyero rolled his eyes, but he was smiling nonetheless. 'You are such a bunch of idiots.'

Cohvu snorted and Glinda voiced what they were both thinking. 'Says the biggest idiot of them all.'

Just then, Elphaba stirred and yawned, her eyes slowly blinking open. Fiyero smiled at her. 'Hey there, sleeping beauty.'

She scowled at him and rubbed her eyes, sitting up. 'What…' Only then did she look around and her eyes widened. 'Oh my Oz. I didn't fall asleep, did I? Please tell me I didn't fall asleep!'

'You did,' Cohvu told her matter-of-factly, and Glinda added sternly, 'And if you're going to feel guilty about _that _now, I'm going to have to punch you.' Cohvu snorted a laugh at that, which the petite blonde chose wisely to ignore.

'It's okay, Fae,' said Fiyero, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her closer again. 'You haven't been asleep for all that long, and not much has happened, anyway.'

She looked around sleepily. 'Where are we?'

'On the train to Munchkinland,' said Cohvu, and she exhaled audibly. 'Thank you,' she said, and he smiled at her.

'How are you feeling?' asked Glinda. Elphaba paused for a moment. 'Still tired,' she admitted finally, 'but better.'

Only then did she become aware of Fiyero's arm around her, and it made her feel slightly uncomfortable. She still wasn't sure what was going on between them exactly, and her first impulse was to pull away – which she did under the pretence of having to take a look at her injured arm.

Glinda caught the hurt look that flashed across Fiyero's face, however briefly, and she scowled. Elphie could be so stupid sometimes. Wasn't this exactly what they had discussed in the library earlier?

'I don't suppose any of you has something to clean this, do you?' asked Elphaba, indicating the burn, and they all shook their heads. 'We didn't have time to pack anything, remember?' Cohvu reminded her. She nodded and sighed, finally settling for bandaging the burn wound with a piece of cloth she ripped from her dress. They had had to leave everything behind at Fortae, and they didn't have anything left now but the clothes they were wearing and whatever it was that was in their pockets.

They were lucky that they at least had money; Elphaba always kept part of her father's money on her body – in her bra, to be exact – just in case she had to unexpectedly flee, like she had now. Both Glinda and Fiyero had money with them as well – Glinda because she had been planning on going on a shopping spree that afternoon, and Fiyero because he was, well, Fiyero – so at least they had luck with that. They all had their cloaks and Cohvu found some cookies in his pocket, which he divided among them, but that was all.

Elphaba sighed again and pulled her legs up on the bench, huddling in her cloak. She caught Glinda scowling at her and tilted her head to the side inquiringly. Glinda flashed her blue eyes towards Fiyero, and Elphaba followed her gaze. He was staring out the window now, his face unreadable, his shoulders slumped, and with a pang she realised that she had hurt him – again, and without even noticing it this time. Her eyes flashed back at Glinda, who gave a subtle nod, but the green girl still hesitated.

Glinda scowled again. A bit too exaggeratedly, she cuddled closer to Cohvu, resting her head on his shoulder and looking at Elphaba meaningfully. Elphaba rolled her eyes. Glinda flushed bright pink.

'Could you two stop doing that?' demanded Cohvu suddenly, making both girls' eyes snap up to him in a clock-tick.

'Stop doing what, dearest?' asked Glinda innocently, and he looked at her. 'Stop having these wordless conversations with one another,' he clarified. 'I can see you flashing looks at each other constantly, but I have no idea what it is about. What is that, girl language?'

Elphaba chuckled and Glinda giggled. 'Best friend language,' she told him, at which he mockingly put his hand over his heart. 'Ouch.'

Glinda giggled again. 'No, it actually is a girl thing, Coco,' she said, patting his arm comfortingly. 'It's just this thing us girls do when we need to talk about something without anyone else overhearing.'

'So basically you're talking about us behind our back?' Cohvu translated. Elphaba snickered. Glinda scowled at her friend again. '_Elphie_.'

'What?' said Elphaba innocently. Glinda nodded her head towards Fiyero again. She pointed at him, then formed a small heart with her fingers and pointed at Elphaba.

Elphaba bit her lip. She knew he loved her – he'd told her that himself. But did she believe it? She wasn't sure.

Whether she did or didn't, however, she did care for him – a lot – and she didn't want to hurt him. And… she had kind of missed the human contact. Glinda and Cohvu had been there, of course, but Cohvu never hugged her or anything – guys just didn't do that in a purely platonic context – and Glinda barely ever did, either, knowing that her roommate wasn't really the cuddly kind. But she had to admit that it had felt good to let Fiyero take care of her when she had been sick, and to have him carry her when she was falling asleep… and to wake up near him just now.

Glinda's cerulean eyes bored into her own and the blonde raised her eyebrows, gazing at her friend intently. Elphaba gave in and scooted a little closer to Fiyero. Glinda smirked. Elphaba scowled. Glinda nodded encouragingly, and Elphaba sighed, but obeyed, moving closer still until she could let her head fall against his shoulder. His head whipped around, surprise written all over his face. She looked up at him hesitantly, not sure if he really was okay with this, but then a beaming smile lit up his face and he wrapped his arm around her, drawing her even closer. Glinda was looking incredibly smug and Elphaba stuck out her tongue at her friend before closing her eyes again, intending to catch some more sleep.

Cohvu had been following the interaction with growing annoyance, and finally, threw his hands in the air. 'I _hate _girl language,' he declared.

Fiyero smiled and looked at Glinda, knowing this sudden development had been her doing – he knew the bubbly little blonde. 'No…' he said. 'I actually kind of like it.'

The blonde smiled and winked at him and he rested his cheek against Elphaba's raven hair and mouthed over her head, 'Thank you'.

* * *

'So…' Glinda said once they had gotten off the train, early the next afternoon, and were standing just outside the train station, blinking against the sunlight. It was still cold, but it was already a lot warmer here than it had been in the Vinkus – you wouldn't ever find snow in Munchkinland. 'What's next?'

Elphaba hesitated for a moment. 'I…' She ran her fingers through her hair and looked a bit guilty. 'There's this place I'd _really _like to visit. It doesn't really serve a _purpose _or anything, but… I…'

'Hey, you don't have to explain yourself,' Cohvu assured her. '_We _chose to come with _you_, remember? Lead the way, Oh Divine Emerald One,' he said with a bow so deep that his nose almost touched the floor. 'We are merely your humble servants and we will follow you wherever you go.'

Elphaba punched his arm and he grimaced. '_Ouch_. Have you been practicing your kickboxing?' he wanted to know, and she smirked at him.

'Perhaps it would be a good idea for us to go shopping today,' suggested Glinda, and they all looked at her in exasperation. The blonde giggled. 'Not like that! I mean supplies we'll need – bags, toothbrushes, food… clothes, make-up…' she added innocently. 'Things like that.'

'Where are we going to stay?' asked Cohvu. 'Should we buy a tent and camp?' He ignored Glinda's horrified shriek. 'Or do we have enough money to go and stay at a hotel?'

Glinda's hand shot up in the air. 'I vote hotel!'

'Why?' Fiyero teased her. 'Camping is so much fun!'

'I hate tents,' she declared. 'I don't want to sleep outside with only a small piece of canvas separating me from whatever creepy animals are out there. Not to mention that I absolutely _refuse _to pee anywhere else but on a toilet.'

Cohvu and Fiyero snickered at that, and Elphaba shook her head with a smile. 'We'll take care of that, okay?' she said, returning to their original conversation. 'I want to check out a few things first… See how much changes there have been.'

'But Elphie…' Glinda approached her friend. 'Isn't it dangerous for you to do that? Return to your old home?'

Elphaba flashed her a smile, still amazed at the extent to which the blonde could read her mind. 'Perhaps,' she replied, turning around and pulling her cloak tighter around her to hide her green skin. 'But I have to do it.'

'Whatever you need to do, you should do,' said Fiyero. 'We'll be right behind you.'

She smiled at them. 'Thank you.' It was incredibly good to know that other people had her back. She had often questioned her decision to tell them about her secret and to let them help her, but it was times like these when she realised she had, in fact, made the right decision.

They walked together through a few meadows, following a muddy road. There were farmers working on the fields and cows grazing in the meadows, and Cohvu's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. 'Wow,' he breathed. 'I don't think I've ever seen so much farmland before in my life.'

Elphaba chuckled. 'Yeah… Munchkinland isn't exactly known for its exciting city life,' she said with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, as they moved along.

'Elphie?' Glinda asked in a small voice, and Elphaba stopped at the earnest tone of her friend. 'What is it, Glin?'

The blonde looked at her solemnly. 'How… How _did _you do it? Chase away the Shadows back at Fortae?' she asked hesitantly. 'What happened?'

Elphaba let out the breath she hadn't even known she was holding. 'It was something Fiyero said that did it,' she confessed. 'Without that, I probably would have been killed within minutes of me sending you away.'

Fiyero drew in his breath with a sharp hiss and Glinda stared at her with wide eyes. 'What was it?'

'To use the locket,' she replied simply. They started walking again and she said quietly, 'I killed them.'

They all stared at her.

'Six of them,' she whispered. 'Morrible and another one escaped, but I killed the others.'

Fiyero laid his hand on her shoulder and squeezed it, and Cohvu said consolingly, 'You had to.'

She nodded. 'I know.'

'How did you do it?' Glinda wanted to know, and Elphaba took the locket from her bodice and looked down at it. 'This…' She turned the locket over and over in her hands, shaking her head in amazement. 'I knew it was powerful, but I could never even imagine… I drew power from it,' she explained. 'To strengthen my own. And at a certain point, I felt like I couldn't go on anymore, or I might just… burst. Literally, I think. I released it then, but… but I could feel that even with all the power I just used… that there was still so, so much left inside of it. What I used was only a small fraction of the total power that the locket holds.'

She looked down at it. 'If there was an entire group of witches and sorcerers, all of them drawing power from the locket… if the Shadows could find the proper way to use _all _the power that it holds…'

She looked up to meet her friends' gazes. 'They might just be able to destroy all of Oz in a few clock-ticks.'

'With this?' asked Cohvu incredulously. 'With only this one locket?'

She nodded. 'I don't think they _can _use all the power that's inside – that's probably why they need the other Objects, too. But I think it would be an absolute disaster if they got their hands on even _one _of these Objects, let alone all three of them… the world would change forever.'

'That's why you have to keep it safe,' said Glinda quietly, and Elphaba nodded. 'That's why I have to guard it with my life.'

They were all silent for a while, until Cohvu said, 'Wow.'

She let out a laugh. 'Yeah. You could say that.'

'But this also demonstrates something important,' pointed out Fiyero. 'You can use its power.'

Glinda's face brightened. 'Yeah! Elphie, you took out _eight Shadows _at once! By yourself! That is so cool!'

The others stared at her for a moment. 'I wouldn't exactly call it 'cool',' said Elphaba sarcastically, and Glinda giggled. 'Well… at least you can use it to defend yourself.'

'True,' acknowledged Elphaba, stopping in front of a pair of huge, black, iron gates, thus ending the conversation. She seemed a bit uneasy. 'Do you…' She swallowed. 'Do you mind waiting here?'

Fiyero glanced at her, worried that she was going to do something rash, but Cohvu saw the sign that was attached to the gate and smiled at her in sympathy. 'Of course not.'

She smiled sadly at him before disappearing through the gates. Fiyero looked at his friend. 'What…'

Cohvu pointed at the sign, and Fiyero faltered. 'Oh.'

It read '_Colwen Grounds Cemetery_'.

* * *

Elphaba swiftly made her way past the graves, to a patch of ground in the far corner that was shielded by a willow tree. When her mother had passed away, this was the spot her father had chosen for her to be buried, and she had no doubt in her mind that her father himself, and probably Nessa, too, were buried here as well.

She was grateful for the cover the willow tree gave her. She preferred to be alone, always had, whenever she visited her mother's grave, and this time was no different. She removed her cloak, splaying it out on the grass beside her, and knelt down next to her mother's grave, picking a few flowers from the flower bed nearby and laying them down on the grave. 'Hi, Mommy,' she whispered. 'I'm so sorry about everything that happened… I never meant it to.' Her fingers played with the locket, which she had safely wound around her wrist again. 'But at least I kept it safe,' she added quietly. 'I kept my promise to you… at least I did _that _right. And I will continue to do so, Mom, I promise. Until the day I die.'

She rested her forehead against the stone for a moment before planting a kiss on it. 'I miss you, Mom,' she whispered, desperately fighting back tears she didn't want to fall. 'I miss you so much.'

She turned, only to find her father's grave right next to Melena's. She took a shuddering breath and moved closer to Frex's grave, fingers tracing the carvings in the stone.

_Here lies Frexspar Thropp_

_Beloved father and husband_

_May he rest in peace_

She let out a shaky sigh and before she knew it, the tears were dripping down her face. 'I'm so sorry, Daddy,' she whispered, fingers grasping the soft earth on top of the coffin in which her father was lying, gone from this world forever. She curled into herself on the grave, squeezing her eyes shut as the silent tears changed to desperate, body-racking sobs. 'It was my fault… I'm so sorry…'

Fiyero had ignored Glinda's and Cohvu's warnings, not wanting to disturb Elphaba, but wanting to make sure she was okay at the same time; and so he had followed her into the graveyard, hiding behind the willow tree – far enough to give her her privacy, but close enough so that he could keep an eye on her. When she started crying, his heart broke; and when he heard her heaving those heart-wrenching sobs, he moved closer without thinking, kneeling down next to her and laying his hand on her shoulder. 'Fae…'

She looked up, her beautiful face stained with tears, and he was convinced that she was going to snap at him, or even punch him, for following her when she had asked them not to come after her. She surprised him, however, by turning to him and collapsing against his chest, gripping his shirt tightly with both hands as she sobbed her heart out against his shoulder.

He held her tightly, stroking her hair and rubbing her back, resting his chin on the top of her head as she cried. He looked at the Governor's tombstone, remembering with a pang the nice man he had been. As he'd told his friends, he had only been to Munchkinland once or twice in his life, and he had been bored, too – while his parents were meeting with important people, there wasn't much to do for a young boy. Frexspar had always met them in his office, which, Fiyero had always thought, looked very professional, but his demeanour had been friendly and warm, and he would always slip Fiyero some candy when his parents weren't looking.

He looked at the other headstone. He didn't remember ever meeting Melena Thropp, but if she had been anything like her husband and daughter, he felt incredibly sorry that she had passed away.

Elphaba cried until she had no more tears left, and even then, she didn't pull away. She merely curled into Fiyero, her eyes squeezed shut. Perhaps if she tried hard enough, she could just disappear. That's what she really wanted right now. To just disappear and never have to think about her life again. No more lies, no more secrets, no more guilt… no more loneliness.

But then she felt Fiyero's arms tighten around her, his lips pressing kisses to the top of her head, and she remembered why she _didn't _want to disappear again. There were people now whom she didn't have to lie to, people who knew her secret. People who helped her deal with her guilt and who took away the loneliness. People like Glinda and Cohvu… people like Fiyero.

'I'm sorry,' she whispered to his shoulder, and she felt him shake his head. 'You don't have to apologise for crying, Fae-' he began, but now it was her turn to shake her head. 'Not for that,' she whispered, her voice breaking. 'For… for earlier. For keeping you at a distance. It's just that after what happened during Lurlinemas break, I got scared and I-'

'Hey.' His soothing voice cut her off. 'I know, Fae. I know. I don't blame you. It's okay, really, it is.'

That was enough to make her break down again, and she buried her face in his chest, soaking his shirt with her tears. 'How can someone… as wonderful… as you,' she choked out between sobs. 'Ever fall in love with… with… _me_?'

He gripped her shoulders and pulled away to look at her. 'Don't ever let me hear you say such things again,' he said sternly, before pulling her to him again, holding her close. 'I know you're insecure about certain things…' he mumbled in her hair. 'But there's no need for you to be. You're the most beautiful woman that has ever existed in this world, Fae. Inside and out. And I love you. Please don't ever doubt that.'

She clung to him like a small child, and he rocked her back and forth, trying to comfort her. Finally, her sobs died down and she settled in his lap, her arms around his neck and her head against his shoulder, with both his arms wrapped around her. She stared at the graves with huge, unblinking eyes. 'Sometimes…' She swallowed. 'Sometimes I still can't believe it,' she confessed softly. 'That they're really… gone.'

She shivered, and he reached for her cloak, wrapping it around her. 'Here.' She flashed him a grateful smile before resting her head back against him, gaze fixed on her father's grave again. 'Sometimes I see them in my dreams,' she whispered. 'The ones I used to have about you.' She looked up to meet his gaze. 'My mother… she's the one who told me to trust you,' she said simply. 'She said that I needed someone, that I couldn't do it by myself… she said you were my soul mate.' She paused. 'I'm not sure if I believe in any of that stuff, and I used to think that I was just imagining things – that my subconscious was bringing my family back into my mind through vivid dreams… but then I met you, and you were real, and…' She sniffled and wiped her nose with her sleeve, and Fiyero rubbed her arm soothingly. 'So perhaps she was real, too.'

'Perhaps,' she whispered, heaving a small sigh. 'But my father, and Nessa…' Suddenly, her eyes widened and she sat up. 'Nessa.'

Fiyero sat up, too, confused. 'What?'

'My sister. Nessa.' Elphaba looked around in bewilderment. 'She's not here… she's not buried with my parents.'

They both stared at the graves, then let their gazes drift over the ground nearby, looking for a third tombstone or any sign of there being another grave. Nothing. None but the graves of Elphaba's parents.

Nessa's grave wasn't there.

* * *

**Does this count as a cliffie? I'd say it's a half-cliffie... but I'm not sure :P.**


	18. Chapter 18 Munchkins

**AN: As you may have noticed, I changed my name :D. Thanks to all of you, and kudos to Lily for the 'Ultimate' part. To be quite honest, I love my new name :3. I'm gonna grin and bear it, my new found... Elphaba-WWW, perhaps we could make it 'royalty'? :D**

**Also kudos to GinervaMarieChaseEverdeen for catching the Defying Gravity reference I snuck into the last chapter, and to StuckInSouthstairs for figuring out _everything _that I had planned as an explanation for the absence of Nessa's grave. You'll find more information in the sort-of cliffie below, and all will be explained in the next chapter ;).**

**This chapter is for Fae Tiggular, who turned 14 today and said all these wonderful things about my stories that gave me the biggest, goofiest grin _ever _ and totally made my day. Happy birthday to you and lots of virtual pie- um... cake :D.**

* * *

**Chapter 18. Munchkins**

'What does that mean?' Fiyero wanted to know. Elphaba shook her head, speechless. 'I have no idea… Perhaps she's buried somewhere else.'

Fiyero voiced her thoughts. 'But why would they do that?'

She shook her head again. 'I… I don't know.' Something flickered in her eyes and she set her jaw. 'But I'm determined to find out.'

He smiled. He always marvelled at how fast she could switch between different emotions, breaking down one moment and being stronger than ever the next. It was one of the things he loved most about her.

He rose to his feet and slid his arm around her waist. She leaned against him, tired but determined. 'There's someone I need to see.'

He looked at her, puzzled. 'Who?'

She flashed him a small smile. 'A childhood friend of mine…' She paused and fidgeted. 'Someone who knows about my secret.'

That took him by surprise. 'You told someone else?' he asked. 'I mean… you told him everything?'

She nodded, closing her eyes for a moment. She had made him promise that he wouldn't tell anyone else. She hoped desperately that he had kept that promise.

'_Boq?' She was sitting on a tree branch, short green legs dangling down. Boq, who was trying to climb higher still, paused to look at her. 'Yeah?'_

'_Can you keep a secret?'_

_He scooted back down and perched himself on a tree branch opposite hers. 'Sure.'_

_She pulled the locket from under her dress. 'My Mommy gave this to me before she died.'_

_Boq studied it. 'It's pretty.'_

_She nodded. 'It's magical,' she whispered, and Boq scoffed. 'Yeah, right.'_

'_Really!' little Elphaba said, before telling her friend the story her mother had told her, about the Shadows coming after her. When she was done, he stared at her for a moment. 'So you're saying that this is a creepy magical necklace and that creepy magical people are going to come after it to steal it and use it for their own creepy magical purposes?'_

_She shrugged. 'That's what Mommy said.' Her voice lowered to a whisper. 'Mommy told me that I couldn't tell anyone about it, because that was dangerous… You won't tell anyone, will you?'_

'_Of course not.'_

'_Promise me!' she insisted, and he sighed. 'Alright. I promise. I won't tell anyone, Elphie.'_

'_Thank you.' She tucked the locket under her dress again and wobbled her legs. 'I'm scared, Boq,' she said softly, her voice trembling slightly. 'Mommy said I could be in danger now, because I have this… and I'm scared.'_

_In a rare gesture of affection, Boq wrapped his arm around her shoulder. 'You're a witch, Elphie, remember?' he said. 'You have magic, too. You can take them!'_

_She gave him a watery smile, and he grinned. 'And if you can't, I'll protect you,' he declared solemnly. 'Like the knights do in the stories. I could be the knight and you could be the princess I need to protect.'_

_She scowled at him. 'I can take care of myself, thank you very much,' she said haughtily, and Boq quickly conceded. 'Okay, okay… but I can still help you, right? Boq and Elphie against the world!' He rammed his fist in the air and she giggled. 'I'd like that.'_

'Fiyero… I was ten years old,' she said quietly. 'I was a child. And children… they share their secrets with one another.' She shook her head. 'I was so young… I couldn't do that by myself. So after a while, I told him. We never talked about it again in the nine years after that, and I don't think he really believed me.' She let out a mirthless laugh. 'But now he'll have to.'

His grip on her tightened as they moved towards the gates together. 'Don't you think he'll suspect you of the murder as well?' he asked carefully, and she snorted. 'If he does, I'm going to punch him in the gut. He of all people should know better than that.'

Fiyero nodded and they left the graveyard together. He pulled her cloak tighter around her and helped her get the hood up. 'We can't have anyone recognising you, now can we?'

She gave him a weary smile and they approached Glinda and Cohvu again. The petite blonde looked Elphaba over, a tiny smile settling on her face when she noticed Fiyero's arm around the green girl's shoulders.

'So… where are we going next?' asked Cohvu, and Elphaba gestured towards yet another muddy road. 'That way.'

'Are all roads muddy here?' complained Glinda, trying to tiptoe around the puddles of water that had settled on the road. Elphaba sniggered. 'Yes. It's Munchkinland,' she said, as if that ought to explain everything. 'It's just mud, grass, and farmland.'

'But _why _is everything muddy?' Glinda continued and Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'We don't have snow here. Just rain. In winter, it rains in Munchkinland.'

'But-'

'Perhaps,' Cohvu interrupted his girlfriend, 'you wouldn't mind the mud so much if you weren't wearing four inch heels, Glinny.'

The blonde scowled at him. 'Shut up, Coco.'

They entered a small town – the town near Elphaba's home – and she ducked deeper inside her cloak, worried that someone might recognise her. Glinda looked around in awe, taking in the village people. 'Whoa, Elphie,' she said in wonder. 'I never realised how _tiny _Munchkins really are!'

A chuckle escaped the green girl's lips. 'I told you I was actually tall for a Munchkin.'

Glinda shook her head in amazement. 'I didn't believe you when you said that… I mean, from my point of view, you're not exactly a giant – you're barely taller than I am. But these people… they are even _tinier _than me!'

'I feel out of place here,' muttered Cohvu, who towered several inches over even the tallest Munchkin they could find. Fiyero, being even taller than Cohvu was, snickered. 'Tell me about it.'

They made their way through the town, keeping silent most of the time. Cohvu, Fiyero, and Glinda took in the buildings, the architecture and the people in awe, trying to picture little Elphaba running through this very same town; Elphaba, meanwhile, remembered. She remembered all the times she had come here with Boq, and the times she had come here with her family – proudly showing off baby Nessa, or just running errands with or for her parents. Playing on the square with Nessa and Boq and the other village children. She sighed, feeling melancholic and sad. Those times were over forever now.

Fiyero, sensing her mood, wrapped an arm around her shoulder and squeezed it, and she flashed him a weary, but grateful smile. She slipped her hand in his and he beamed at her.

Just then, however, there was a soft gasp behind them and Elphaba spun around. Behind her was the baker's wife, looking stunned, staring at Elphaba and Fiyero's entwined hands. Elphaba followed her gaze and realised with a start that she had given herself away – her green hand was clearly visible against the black of her cloak.

Her face was still in the shadows, and the baker's wife peered at her intently. 'Elphaba?' she asked slowly. 'Elphaba Thropp?'

Elphaba cursed under her breath and Fiyero's grip on her hand tightened. Luckily, Glinda was there to save the day.

'Elphaba?' she chirped. 'Do you mean my companion here? I'm sorry, you must be mistaking her for someone else – this is, um… my… mother! Lady Upland of the Upper Uplands!'

Cohvu sniggered softly. Glinda subtly elbowed him in the stomach.

The baker's wife looked at the petite blonde with raised eyebrows. 'Your mother? Is your mother green?'

Glinda let out a slightly nervous laugh. 'Green? My mother? She is many things, dear Ma'am, but green is not one of them. It must have been a trick of the light.'

The baker's wife did not seem convinced. 'And why is she hiding herself from the world?' she asked, indicating the green girl's cloak.

Glinda leaned forward conspiratorially. 'It's because of her religion,' she whispered to the woman. 'My mother is a fervent shipper of… of the, um… of the Great and Almighty… Fiyeraba!' she said, her face brightening. Behind her, Cohvu was pretending to have a coughing fit in order to hide the fact that he was practically dying with laughter, while Fiyero kept his gaze fixed at some point in the distance, trying his hardest to keep his face blank. Elphaba, for her part, was just happy that she had to cloak to hide in, because right now she was using it to hide her own broad grin.

Glinda, however, kept a straight face as she looked at the baker's wife, who looked a bit sceptical. 'The Great and Almighty Fiyeraba?' she repeated, sending Cohvu into a new 'coughing' fit. 'I've never heard of that deity before.'

'It's a rare Gillikin religion,' Glinda explained patiently. 'My mother here is a very religious person.' She rolled her eyes and whispered behind her hand, 'She's not completely together in the head, if you ask me.'

The baker's wife seemed to relax at that, and she chuckled. 'I know what you mean,' she said. 'My own mother…' She shook her head in pity, and Glinda giggled. 'It was nice meeting you, Ma'am,' she said, curtsying, and the woman smiled at her. 'You too, girl.'

As they walked away, Elphaba kept expecting the woman to call them back, but they made it out of town without that happening, and she let out the breath she had been holding. Then she shoved Glinda. 'You're ridiculous, you know that?' she sniggered. 'Your mother, a fervent shipper of the Great and Almighty _Fiyeraba_?!'

Glinda grinned at her. 'Well, yeah. Sorry… it was the first thing I could come up with.' Her grin widened. 'I think I'll make it stick, though. I like the sound of it… Fiyeraba. Fiyero plus Elphie equals Fiyeraba. I kind of like that religion – I think I'm going to ship it as well.'

'Me, too,' said Fiyero cheekily, at which Elphaba punched his arm, but she was laughing, too. 'You two are ridiculous.'

'What does that make _us_?' whined Cohvu, pouting, and Glinda thought about that for a moment. 'Colinda? Glinvu? Something like that?'

'I like Colinda,' sniggered Elphaba, and Cohvu grinned at his girlfriend. 'Yeah, me too.'

'So Fiyeraba and Colinda,' declared Glinda. 'We just made up two new religions!'

Elphaba just rolled her eyes. 'Come on, my darling daughter,' she said in a swanky voice. 'Let's move along now. I want to be in church on time.'

Glinda giggled and linked her arm with Elphaba's. 'Yes, Momsy,' she said cheerfully, and the four of them moved away from the town together.

* * *

By the time they reached the cottage, not even ten minutes later, their mood had grown more serious again. Elphaba stopped at a small distance away, biting her lower lip in worry. 'I hope I was right about him.'

'What's the worst that could happen?' asked Glinda cheerfully, and Elphaba gave her a pointed stare. 'That he really thinks I did murder my family and he calls the authorities on us, for example.'

Glinda's face fell. 'Oh, yeah.'

Fiyero stepped forward. 'Fae… Perhaps this wasn't such a good idea-' he began, but just then, there was the sound of a door opening and closing, and Elphaba whipped around to face Boq. He stared at them warily, not recognising his old friend because her cloak was still hiding her skin. 'Hello. Can I help you?' he asked politely, and Elphaba stepped forward, her heart hammering in her chest.

He hadn't changed all that much, but she could tell that he looked more mature now than he had before. She tried to swallow away the lump that had formed in her throat, but it didn't disappear.

'Boq?' she whispered, and his eyes widened as he recognised her voice, but it was clear that he didn't want to jump to conclusions yet.

The three friends watched as Elphaba slowly removed her hood, revealing her face, and Boq gasped. 'Elphie?'

She smiled faintly at him. 'Hi.'

He silently took her in for a moment. She shifted uncomfortably as his gaze drifted to her face once again, his face unreadable. 'I need to get one thing clear first,' he said calmly and she nodded, bracing herself for the question she knew was coming.

'Did you or did you not murder your family?'

She had expected it, but it still hurt. Fiyero clenched his fists and took a protective step towards her, but Glinda pulled him back.

Boq recoiled at little at seeing the fiery blaze in Elphaba's dark eyes. 'Please don't tell me you even _considered _that as being the truth for a clock-tick,' she said in a low voice. 'I thought you knew me better than that.'

He softened immediately. 'I didn't really think that,' he confessed, smiling hesitantly now. 'I just wanted to hear you say it.'

She relaxed, returning his smile, and before she knew it, he was wrapping her up in a hug. 'I'm really glad you're back,' he said, and she made an indignant noise. 'Let me go, please.'

He did so hurriedly, grinning at her. She glared at him, but upon looking at him, an involuntary smile broke through on her face again. 'It's good to see you, too, Boq.'

He looked past her. 'Who are your friends?'

She beckoned them to come closer. 'Boq, these are my friends Cohvu Daline, Fiyero Tiggular, and Glinda Upland.'

'Of the _Upper _Uplands,' Glinda added haughtily, and Elphaba snickered. 'Right.'

Boq's eyes were nearly bulging out of his head. 'Fiyero Tiggular… you don't mean… You don't mean the Vinkun Crown Prince, do you?'

Fiyero bowed mockingly. 'The one and only.'

'And Miss Upland of the Upper Uplands…' He shook his head in amazement. 'You certainly made yourself some interesting friends, Elphie.'

'Hey!' chirped Glinda indignantly. 'Elphie is _my _nickname for her!'

Boq stared at her in exasperation. 'I've been calling her that since we were toddlers.'

'Technically, _you _stole it from _him_,' supplied Elphaba, at which Glinda glared at both friends. She huffed and the others laughed. 'Guys,' Elphaba finished her introduction, 'this is Boq Parlone, my childhood friend.'

They all nodded at each other, and Boq looked at the green girl questioningly. 'Elphie… what happened?'

She sighed. 'That's a long story.'

He perched himself onto a low fence. 'I have time.'

She looked around a bit skittishly. 'Not here.' She didn't want to take the risk of being overheard, and Boq understood. He nodded and jumped up again. 'Come on then.'

He took them to the lake, the one he and Elphaba had spent so much time at with Nessarose, and they all sat down in the grass. Elphaba picked at the long stems of grass, feeling sad at all the memories this place held, and Boq placed his hand on her arm. 'If it's too difficult for you to be here…'

She steeled herself and shook her head. 'No, I'm fine.'

He looked at her inquiringly, but didn't say anything else. 'So…'

She let out a breath. 'Where do you want me to start?' she muttered, more to herself than to him. She took another breath. 'Boq… Do you remember what I told you a few months after my mother died?'

He looked puzzled. 'What do you mean?'

She pulled the locket from her wrist. 'About this?'

His gaze turned sceptical. 'You're not serious, are you?' he scoffed slightly. 'You mean that stuff about that necklace being magical and evil magical people going after it?'

She didn't waver. 'Yes.'

'What about it?' he asked, frowning. She took a deep breath. 'Boq…' She looked up and locked eyes with him. 'Everything I told you that day was real,' she said solemnly. 'The evil magical people… the _Shadows_… are real. And they're after me.'

* * *

She told Boq everything that had happened, from the day her family died up until now, and he listened without interrupting her. When she was finished, he stayed silent for a while and she looked at him apprehensively. Then he said, 'Okay.'

Her head shot up in surprise. 'Okay?' she echoed. 'That's all? You believe me right away?'

He shrugged. 'Why wouldn't I? I've known you all my life. You have no reason to lie to me about something like this, and you're too smart – and too stubborn – to tell me this if you wouldn't be completely sure that it were true. Of course you could have been so psychologically damaged by the loss of your family that you've gone whacky in the head and started believing weird things…'

Elphaba snorted derisively. Boq grinned at her. 'Yeah, I didn't think that to be very likely, either. That means only one conclusion remains: you're telling the truth. So yes, I believe you.'

Elphaba exhaled and nodded. 'Thank you.'

Boq played with the grass. 'So… what's going to happen now?'

'I'm going to kill the King of the Shadows,' Elphaba said, her eyes shimmering. 'And I need your help to do it.'

'Whoa.' Boq stared at her. 'What?'

'I'm glad I wasn't the only one who had that reaction,' muttered Glinda under her breath, and Boq flashed her a brief smile before looking back at his childhood friend. 'Why in Oz do you think that _I _can help?' he queried.

She threw her hands up in the air. 'Oh, I don't know! I just needed to come back here!' she burst out. 'I haven't been back since I left, and…' She sighed and looked at him. 'You really never doubted for a clock-tick that I didn't kill them?'

He hesitated, and her heart sank. 'Never mind.'

'I'm sorry,' he said, grimacing. 'But… Right after you left…' He ran his fingers through his hair. 'You were acting so weird that night. You were being all mysterious, and you wouldn't tell me anything… so when I first heard of the murder, it did cross my mind that you might have…' He shook his head. 'But only for a moment, I promise. I never seriously considered it, because I knew you'd never be capable of something like that. I tried to tell them, but they found it too suspicious. They've been looking for you up until two weeks ago or something, when all that nonsense finally came to an end.' He shook his head. 'Now they all feel stupid for ever believing it _was _you.'

She blinked at him. 'What do you mean? They don't think I did it anymore?'

Boq shook his head again. 'There was no real evidence against you to begin with, and since there was only one witness there… she testified for you, of course, telling them it hadn't been you. She would've done that ages ago had she been able to, but she wasn't, obviously, so… yeah. Anyway, things are all fine again now – you can go around in town again without them trying to capture you. Have you talked to the town people yet? I bet they'd be really thrillified to have you back – they all kind of missed you. Especially my Mom. Oz, my Mom! She'll be _dying _once she sees you! We should go to her!' he rambled in enthusiasm, jumping to his feet and pulling Elphaba up as well. He practically dragged her with him, back to his home, with Cohvu, Fiyero, and Glinda trailing close behind.

Elphaba wanted to ask him a million questions – especially about this mysterious witness he had mentioned – but when Boq threw open the door and yelled for his mother to come outside, all her questions were forgotten. After Melena's death, Amaia Parlone had been more of a mother to her than anyone else in her life, and it had almost been as hard for her to leave _her _behind as it had been to leave Boq.

Fiyero watched Elphaba as the woman, Boq's mother, came out of the house. For the first time, he saw the young witch's face lit up with real, genuine joy and happiness, an expression he had, to his regret, never seen on her before; but it looked amazing on her, magnifying her, in his opinion already overly present, beauty.

The woman froze for a moment, taking in the sight before her; then she pretty much ran towards the green girl, beaming with joy. 'Fabala!' she cried, enveloping the young witch in a motherly hug, and for once, Elphaba let her – she even hugged her back. 'I missed you, too, Amaia,' she laughed, genuinely glad to see the woman. Amaia held her a short distance away to get a good look at her. 'Oz, Fabala…' She shook her head. 'It's so good to see you again.'

Elphaba bit her lip. Amaia noticed and interpreted the gesture correctly. 'Oh… Elphaba, I'm sorry,' she said gently. 'I shouldn't have called you that.'

Elphaba shook her head. 'It's okay,' she said quietly. 'You can't help it, and neither can I. And… You've always called me Fabala. It would be stupid for you to stop now.'

Amaia lay her hand on the green girl's shoulder. 'But now there are many memories attached to that name.'

Elphaba shrugged, even though it did make her sad to hear the loving pet name her parents and Nessa had always used for her. 'It's okay,' she said again, and Amaia hugged her again. 'So, little one, introduce me to your friends!'

She did, and Amaia invited them all inside for tea. When they were settled down, she looked at Elphaba inquiringly. 'So, Fabala…' The nickname slipped her unconsciously, and Elphaba tried to ignore the pang she felt along with it. 'What really happened?'

Elphaba bit her lip. 'I can't tell you that.'

Amaia nodded gravely. 'I see.' She calmly sipped her tea. 'Does it by any chance have something to do with Shadows?'

Elphaba choked on her tea and broke into a coughing fit. 'Boq!' she yelled between coughs. 'Did you _tell her_?!'

Boq, however, was staring at his mother with wide eyes. 'No!' he cried. 'I didn't tell anyone, I swear!'

Now Amaia stared at _him _with wide eyes. '_You_ _know_?!'

Glinda, Cohvu, and Fiyero, meanwhile, were looking back and forth between the three others in confusion, trying to figure out what exactly was going on and who knew what.

'How do you know?' Amaia asked her son in wonder, and Boq shrugged. 'Elphie told me some time after her mother passed away. But how do _you _know?!'

Amaia looked sheepish. 'Melena told me,' she said, her features softening at the memory of her friend. 'A day or so before she died, she told me everything. She had to pass the locket down to you, Elphaba, but she asked me to keep an eye on you and to try and keep you safe if the Shadows would ever find you.'

Elphaba blinked. 'She did?'

Amaia nodded. 'And I'm assuming that's why you ran away, isn't it?'

Elphaba, who figured there wasn't much point in hiding it now, nodded as well. 'Yes. That was after my first encounter with a Shadow… when he tried to take the locket from me. Mom had told me to run if the Shadows would ever find me, so that's what I did… but father, and Nessa…' She shook her head and Amaia lay one gentle hand on her arm. 'I'm so sorry about your father, Fabala.'

She nodded. 'Thank you.' She bit her lip again. 'It was awful,' she said quietly. 'There was so much blood… my Dad, and… and Nessa…' She avoided Amaia's eyes when she added quietly, 'I can't help but feel it's my fault they're dead.'

'Oh, sweetheart!' exclaimed Amaia. She tried to pull the green girl into a hug, but Elphaba remained rigid. 'Of course it wasn't your fault!'

'If they hadn't been looking for the locket, and for me-'

'It _wasn't_ your fault, Fabala.'

Elphaba heaved a sigh. 'Yes it was.'

Amaia made to protest again, but Boq cut her off. 'Wait a clock-tick. Did you just say that you think it's your fault _they _are dead?' He emphasised the word 'they', and Elphaba looked at him questioningly. 'Yes?'

His eyes were wide now. 'You… you mean… you don't know?'

'Know what, Boq?'

Amaia gaped at her son. 'You didn't _tell her_?!'

'I thought she knew!' he defended himself, and Elphaba looked at him, then at his mother, and back at him again. 'What are you talking about? I haven't heard any news from Munchkinland since I left – the only thing I know is that I was suspected of murder, but that is all.'

Boq shook his head. 'All this time, you thought Nessa was dead?'

She froze. She felt like she couldn't breathe or move or talk for a moment; she just gawked at Boq, probably with her mouth wide open, but she didn't care. 'Wha- what are you saying?' she managed to choke out eventually, and Boq looked at her solemnly. It was Amaia, however, who answered the question.

'Fabala… your sister is still alive.'

* * *

**Dum dum duuuum... :D**


	19. Chapter 19 Nessa

**AN: Yes, guys, I know! I am a shipper of the Great and Almighty Fiyeraba as well! :P (Honestly, I loved writing that part.)**

**About the Frex/Morrible Hunters thingy: Oz, guys. I'm getting so many requests of reviewers who want to participate... I can't remember all of you! :P So, when the time comes I'm going to write it, I'll ask again who wants to join... you'll have to keep reading my stories (or just the ANs) to know when to sign up :3. **

**Aleta123: Thank you so much! I will. I promise ;). (Now gimme those cookies! :D)**

**Fae Tiggular: That review (the one on chapter 17) made me snort with laughter in a very unladylike way, accompanied by some very embarrassing sounds and facial expressions.**

**Lexie: Here you go ;). And I don't mind you reviewing my old stories at all - I love it, in fact :). Thanks so much!**

**So I wanted to mention two writers here. First: ExoticPeachBlossom. Go and read her stories NOW. Especially her oneshot Bullet Proof (I can honestly tell you that one made me cry, and it's been haunting me for days after I read it - I even dreamed about it, it was that amazingly written) and her multichap Bro'mance, which I love, and I'm dying every two days or so because I just NEED. ANOTHER. UPDATE. If you're reading this: *hint, hint* :). Seriously, it's _so _good.**

**The other person is LifeinWatercolor. First I want to thank her for sending me the most awesome message I've EVER received in my entire life, and secondly, I wanted to tell you guys that she has just posted the first chapter of her first story here on fanfiction, and it's wonderful. Go and read it. NOW.**

**I'm going to make this AN even longer, because I'M GOING TO SEE SISTER ACT TOMORROW *whooooooop* :D :D :D. I'm super excited, my Aunt will pick me up tomorrow morning and we're going to spend the day in Scheveningen, shopping and having lunch and walking along the beach (if the weather allows it) and at night we'll have dinner at the theatre and then the musical itself and the meet & greet, and I'm all bouncy now :D. I already feel sorry for my Aunt. **

**So, to celebrate my happiness: sister cuteness, Fiyeraba fluff, a little more insight in Elphie's aversion of the L-word... and a cliffie! :D Most of you saw the last one coming (the grave missing was kind of a giveaway)... but tell me honestly: did you see this one coming as well?**

**No updates tomorrow since I'll be gone all day - I'm gonna leave you in suspense for a while! *cackle***

**Oh and virtual cookies for those who can tell me which song I used as Melena's lullaby. I just found it so fitting I had to use it... it'll return later on, too.**

* * *

**Chapter 19. Nessa**

Elphaba stared at Amaia for what seemed like hours, before finally croaking out, 'What?' Glinda quickly moved beside her, squeezing her shoulder. 'Elphie? You okay?'

Elphaba didn't even seem to hear the blonde. 'What do you mean, she's still alive? She… she can't be. I saw her… I saw her that day, all covered in blood, she wasn't breathing…'

Glinda squeezed her friend's shoulder again, knowing how hard this memory was on her, and Amaia slowly shook her head. 'She was breathing, Fabala, though just barely.'

'What _happened_?' Elphaba yelled, suddenly leaping to her feet, startling Glinda. Amaia rose, too, to put her hand on Elphaba's shoulder. 'Calm down, Fabala. I'll tell you everything.'

Elphaba nodded mutely and sat back down. Glinda, Fiyero, Cohvu, and Boq all tried to comfort her, but she shrugged them all off and fixed her gaze on Amaia. '_Tell me_.'

'After Boq saw you leave,' she began, 'he came right back to fetch me. Obviously, something had happened, and we went to your home to see for ourselves _what_, exactly.' Elphaba cringed slightly, but nodded.

'We found Frex in his bedroom,' said Amaia quietly. 'He really was...'

'I know.'

Amaia gave her a sad smile before continuing. 'When we found Nessa, we thought she was gone, too. But then Boq discovered that she was still breathing. Boq ran into town to find a doctor, and Nessa was brought to the hospital. She wasn't dead, but she was in a coma.'

Elphaba drew in her breath with a sharp hiss. Glinda tentatively reached out for her friend's hand, and this time, Elphaba allowed her to take it.

'She's been that way for months,' said Amaia gravely. 'The doctors were losing all hope of her ever waking up again, but a short while ago… she did.'

Elphaba was squeezing Glinda's hand so tightly that she was nearly crushing it, but the blonde bit her tongue and didn't say anything. 'Is she…' Elphaba barely dared to ask the question. 'Is she alright?'

Amaia smiled at her – a real smile this time. 'She's still recuperating, but she will be fine. The doctors said that there is no lasting damage done.'

Glinda pulled out a handkerchief and dabbed at her eyes, sniffling with relief, but Elphaba's posture remained stiff and rigid. 'Where is she?'

'My sisters are just taking her to a doctor's appointment,' said Boq quietly. 'She could be back anytime now.'

Elphaba took a deep, shuddering breath and nodded. 'Okay.'

Glinda wanted to squeeze her hand again, but Elphaba pulled away. 'Elphie?'

'I left her alone,' the dark-haired witch whispered, suddenly horrified with herself. 'She was still alive, and I left her.'

Glinda was shocked – as were all the others. 'Elphie, no!'

'Don't blame yourself for that, Fabala,' said Amaia sternly. 'You thought she was dead, and you were running from the Shadows. And it turned out alright in the end, didn't it?'

Elphaba yanked her arm away from Glinda's comforting touch, eyes blazing. 'No thanks to me! Don't you see? I'm destroying everything around me! Nessa will be fine again, but what if she _had _died, Amaia? What if she had died because I didn't realise she was still alive and I left her there? If you and Boq had come too late? I'm her _sister_! I should have known!' She was screaming now, and Glinda recoiled a little.

'I don't want to,' the green girl continued. 'I never want to, but I just keep on _hurting _everyone!' She was gesturing wildly as she spoke, green sparks flying between her fingers, and the teacups on the table rattled.

Glinda shrieked, and Cohvu leapt to his feet. 'Elphaba, stop it!' He and Glinda had seen Elphaba's emotional magic outbursts before, and they were never pretty.

The green girl was trembling as she tried to hold her magic in check, and just then, there came a distant voice from outside. 'Mom, we're back!'

Immediately, Elphaba tensed up. The teacups fell silent again. Amaia looked at her sympathetically. 'Are you alright?'

She nodded brusquely and made her way towards the door, but when she rested her hand on the doorknob, she hesitated. She wasn't sure if she was ready for this. Could she really look her sister in the eye again, knowing that she had abandoned her when Nessa had needed her most? Would Nessa even want to see her now? What if she hated her? Would she able to bear it if Nessa hated her now?

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, but when she turned, she looked into Fiyero's sapphire eyes. For a moment, he thought that she would pull away, but then her face softened and he smiled at her reassuringly. 'You'll be fine,' he whispered, and she returned his smile, although hers was somewhat shaky. She leaned up to softly kiss his cheek before turning around again, taking a deep breath, and opening the door.

She was greeted by the sight of Boq's two younger sisters, coming up from the main road towards the house, chattering away to someone behind them. When they saw her, they halted and stared at her. Elphaba was vaguely aware of Boq ushering his sisters inside, but all she could really focus on was the girl in the wheelchair, barely twenty steps away from her. She held her breath as she saw her younger sister. 'Nessie…' she whispered, and the girl in the wheelchair looked exactly like the green girl felt – faint and incredulous. 'Fa- Fabala?'

Tears finally came to Elphaba's eyes. 'Nessa...'

The younger girl pushed herself out of the wheelchair and to her feet. She was a little unsteady in her first few steps, but then she found her balance and with her gaze fixed on her sister and a huge smile slowly making its way onto her face, she broke into a run. 'Fabala!' she cried, running towards her sister, and Elphaba was laughing and crying at the same time as she ran towards Nessa as well, meeting her halfway as the younger girl flung herself into Elphaba's arms. Nessa hit her with such force that they both tumbled down into the muddy grass, but neither of them minded.

Nessa buried her face in Elphaba's long raven hair. 'Fabala, I… I thought you…' She hiccupped with sobs, and Elphaba rubbed her back soothingly. 'Ssh, Nessie, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here now. I'm so sorry I left you…'

Nessa shook her head, still weeping. 'No, I… I understand,' she sniffled. 'You thought I was dead… I would have left, too. Oh, but Fabala, I was so scared, and Daddy…' She broke into fresh sobs. Elphaba held her close, whispering soothing words into her ear until she calmed down.

'How are you, Nessie?' asked Elphaba gently. 'For real?'

Nessa sniffled again. 'I'm… okay, I guess,' she said quietly. 'I mean… physically. I've been out of the hospital for about a week now, maybe a little longer… I still need to use the wheelchair when I have to walk for long periods of time, and I need regular check-ups… but otherwise, I'm fine.' Her eyes filled to the brims with tears again. 'Oh, but Fabala, Dad…' She started crying again. Elphaba stroked her hair, trying to imagine what her sister must have been through. First a stranger entering her house, killing her father and attacking her; then waking up, months later, to find your father dead and your only sister gone. To Nessa, the young witch realised, it must seem only weeks since Frex had died. Elphaba had had the time to try and cope with it, get used to the idea, but the pain of her father's death was still fresh to Nessa. Her heart ached for her younger sister. There was nothing she could do for her but be there and try to comfort her. And she would, she swore to herself. From now on, she would stay with Nessa, no matter what.

She rose to her feet and extended a hand to help Nessa up. They took one look at each other and Nessa started giggling. 'I think we need to take a shower.'

Elphaba laughed softly. 'I think so, too.'

Amaia watched the two sisters, a warm smile on her face. 'You can both clean up inside, if you want to,' she offered, and both girls took the offer gratefully.

Once they had cleaned up, they joined the others in the living room, Elphaba sitting on the couch and Nessa perching on the floor between her sister's legs, snuggling as close to her as she could get. Elphaba smiled and tangled her fingers in the long, soft strands of her sister's light brown hair, playing with it. Nessa clutched her cup of tea, sighing contently. 'I can't believe you're really here.'

Elphaba shifted a little to look at her sister's face. 'I can't believe you're still alive.'

Nessa chuckled and leaned her head back against Elphaba's knee. 'I'm so glad you're back… I had no idea where you went, and I was scared you might be…' She swallowed. 'I mean, you could have, right?' she said quietly. 'I wasn't sure I'd ever see you again – there are many, many evil people in this world, and you were all alone…'

Elphaba laughed softly, parting the strands of hair and starting to braid it. Evil people. If only her little sister knew.

'I wasn't alone for long,' the green girl said, flashing Cohvu and Glinda a smile, then looking at Fiyero, who was sitting next to her. He smiled at her and she rested her head against his shoulder again, his arm going around her shoulders almost as if it had its own will. 'I'm glad you had Boq and Amaia to take care of you,' she continued to Nessa.

'Of course we took care of her!' exclaimed Amaia. 'You girls have always been like daughters to me, you know that. It was obvious we took Nessa in after what happened. And Boq didn't mind, now did you, Boq?' She was smirking now, and Boq blushed furiously. 'No, of course not!'

Elphaba lifted her head to look back and forth between her sister and her childhood friend suspiciously. 'Is there something I need to know?'

Nessa blushed, too, and giggled. 'Well… Boq and I, we might… kind of… have gotten together,' she confessed, and Elphaba laughed. 'Finally.'

They both looked surprised at that. 'What's that supposed to mean?' demanded Boq. Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'Oh, please. You two have been skipping around each other for practically _years _already. _You_,' she nodded at Nessarose, 'have been swooning over him ever since he danced with you on your fourteenth birthday party.'

Nessa giggled nervously, and Boq had a goofy grin on his face. 'She has?'

Elphaba smirked at him. 'And _you_ were even worse. You've been ogling her since the moment she started to grow… curves.'

'Elphaba!' Nessa cried, mortified, and Boq went as red as the roses on the tablecloth. Elphaba sniggered. 'Oh, I missed you two.'

Nessa glared at her, which only broadened her grin, but then the younger girl broke into a smile as well and hugged her older sister. 'Oh, I did miss you, too, Fabala.' Elphaba hugged her back.

They all had dinner together and everyone retreated early, tired of all the emotions of the day. They had to be creative regarding the sleeping arrangements, since the Parlones didn't have room for so many unexpected guests; Cohvu and Fiyero could stay in Boq's room and Galinda would room with his sisters. Nessa, still needing help with everything, had been settled in a small room, containing nothing more but a single bed, right next to Boq's parents' bedroom, which left Elphaba to sleep on the couch. Not that she minded; she'd suggested it herself.

She was almost asleep already when she felt the couch sag a little, and she opened one eye to see who had sat down there. When she saw it was Fiyero, she pushed herself up. He smiled apologetically. 'Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you up.'

'It's okay,' she assured him. 'I wasn't sleeping yet, anyway.' She pulled her legs up, so that she could rest her chin on her knees, and looked up at him. 'Did you want to talk to me?'

He hesitated, then nodded, then shook his head. 'I'm not sure, actually,' he confessed. 'I just… I mean, a lot has happened. It must be hard for you. I guess I just wanted to make sure that you were okay.'

She smiled. 'I'm fine, Yero. Really.'

The nickname, as usual, caused a swarm of butterflies to break free inside his stomach, but he didn't believe her. 'Are you sure?'

She sighed and pulled the blanket tighter around her. 'I don't know, Fiyero. I mean… it's a lot to take in all at once,' she admitted. 'And though it's great to know that I have you, and Glinda and Cohvu, to help me through it… it's still hard.' She hugged her knees closer to her chest. 'Never in my wildest dreams had I imagined Nessa to still be alive,' she whispered. 'And now that she is… it's amazing. It's wonderful – I have my sister back! But I can't help but feel that… that it's also yet another person the Shadows could use to get to me. What if I lose her _again_, Yero? But this time for real? I… I don't think I could handle that.'

He tentatively wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her, and to his surprise, she let him. 'Fae… Why don't you just try to focus on the here and now?' he suggested. 'Right now, you have Nessa back. You have Boq and his family back. And you have us – Glinda, Cohvu, and me. We're all here for you, we're all okay, so why worry about things that might never happen?'

She snorted. 'Because that's my trademark?'

He laughed and hugged her closer. 'I love you, Fae.'

She tensed a little and he tucked a strand of hair behind her ear to get a better look at her face. 'Hey… If you want me to stop saying that-'

She shook her head. 'It's just…' She sighed. 'I don't mind you saying it. It's just that if you do, I get the feeling that I should say it back, but I… I can't. And then I feel guilty again, and-'

'Whoa. Stop right there.' He pressed his finger to her lips to silence her. 'Like I said, Fae, I don't expect you to say it back. In fact, I don't even _want _you to say it back until you're ready to. Okay?'

She heaved a shaky sigh. 'Okay.' She shuddered. 'It's just… Oh, I don't even know _why_ I can't say it!' she burst out. 'I just feel so stupid!'

'I'd hardly describe you as 'stupid',' said Fiyero, and she rolled her eyes. 'I know, but…' She buried her face in his shirt and moaned. 'Why can't I just say those words like a _normal _person?'

'Because you're not a normal person,' he said, rubbing soothing circles on her back. She raised her head to glare at him and he laughed. 'I wasn't talking about your skin, Fae. Though that's certainly not normal. It's way better than normal.' He gazed down into her eyes. '_You _are way better than normal.'

She snorted.

'You're smarter than the regular person,' he continued, now tracing invisible patterns on her back. 'And far more beautiful. You're more passionate, and more caring…'

She snorted again. 'Passionate and caring. And that about the girl who can't even normally say you-know-which-words.'

He chuckled. 'Just because you can't say them, doesn't mean you can't feel them,' he said, suddenly serious. 'I know you do, deep down inside. Perhaps not for me – perhaps not yet – but I know you love Glinda, to a certain degree, and Nessa… have you ever told Nessa you loved her?' he asked suddenly, and she squirmed uncomfortably.

'I… I don't really remember,' she finally confessed in a whisper. 'I guess I told her a few times when we were little girls, but… but not recently. Not that I can recall, anyway.' She paused and thought about it for a moment. 'I don't think I've said it to anyone at all in the past years,' she said in wonder, only realising that just now. 'I think… I think the last time I said it was…'

'_No matter what happens, Elphaba, I love you. I love you and I'm proud of you. Remember that.'_

'_I love you too, Mommy.'_

'…the day my mother died,' she finished quietly. 'That was… it was one of the last things I said to her before she…' She blinked back her tears, and Fiyero held her to him. 'Now that explains a lot, don't you think?'

She shook her head, shocked. 'I never realised that…' She exhaled slowly. 'I mean… I don't think I ever even said it to _Dad_ afterwards. Perhaps I associated those words with saying goodbye…' Her voice trailed away. 'And that only became harder after my father was murdered,' she whispered. 'There are only three people in the world to whom I ever said those words… two of them are dead now, and the other came awfully close as well.'

He stroked her hair. 'I understand. And I understand now why you can't say it,' he whispered. 'I'm so sorry about everything that happened to you. I wish I could make it better.'

'You _are _making it better,' she whispered, and he kissed her hair. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, before Elphaba yawned and Fiyero said softly, 'I'll go to sleep now, okay?'

She nodded. 'Yeah… me too. It's been a long day.' She hesitated for a moment, then she leaned up and kissed him softly.

They hadn't kissed again after that first time, when she had been sleepy and feverish. Now, she was fully conscious, and it was even more amazing than she remembered; but at the same time, that feeling scared her, and she pulled away. 'Goodnight, Yero.'

He smiled and briefly brushed his lips against her forehead, before rising to his feet. 'Goodnight, Fae.'

* * *

Elphaba actually fell asleep rather quickly after that, but was roused in the middle of the night by a strike of thunder outside. Fondly, she recalled all the childhood memories she had of thunder. Being scared of it, at first, and running towards her parents' bedroom as fast as her little legs could carry her; they would take her in the big bed between them and reassure her that the thunder couldn't harm her, but she would be allowed to sleep in their bed anyway. After her mother's death, she had managed to summon a few strikes of thunder herself if she got very emotional. Nessa had always been afraid of storms, and every time Elphaba awoke to a storm raging outside, she would slip out of her room, bare-footed, and into Nessa's, to comfort her younger sister. Nessa would be huddled under her blanket, trying to hide away from the thunder; and Elphaba would climb in the bed with her and tell her a story or sing her a lullaby until the little girl would go back to sleep. Elphaba always stayed. Whenever there was a storm, she wouldn't leave her sister alone.

She listened intently. There wasn't any sound, except for the rain pouring down and the occasional strike of thunder outside, and she hesitated for a moment. Should she go to Nessa? Her sister was fifteen years old now – she probably wasn't really as scared of thunder anymore as she had been before.

But on the other hand, after everything the girl had already been through…

Elphaba pushed the blanket away and rose, tiptoeing towards the door of Nessa's bedroom. It creaked when she opened it and she poked her head inside, to find Nessarose curled up in a ball, staring out of the window with huge, scared eyes. She lifted her head when she heard the door, and relief flashed across her face. 'Fabala.'

Elphaba smiled. 'Hey.' She quietly closed the door behind her and went over to the bed, crawling under the blankets next to Nessa. 'Did the storm wake you up?'

Nessa nodded, embarrassed. 'I know it's silly,' she whispered, 'but I still don't like storms.' She turned on her side, facing the wall, and Elphaba curled up behind her, so that Nessa's back was resting against Elphaba's chest – the way they always fell asleep during a storm. 'It's not silly, Nessie,' the green girl whispered, tucking a strand of hair behind her sister's ear. 'I understand. Especially now.'

She felt Nessa heave a sigh and she started to sing softly, the one lullaby her mother had always sung to both of them. 'I remember tears streaming down your face when I said I'd never let you go,' she sang. 'When all those shadows-'

She stopped there, shocked for a moment at that particular line of the song. She wondered if it meant something; she had no idea where the lullaby originally came from, but it seemed oddly fitting now. As if her mother had known that all of this, everything that was going on with the Shadows, would happen.

Nessa raised her head when her sister didn't go on. 'Fabala?'

Elphaba shook her head. 'Sorry.' She cleared her throat and continued, 'When all those shadows almost killed your light…'

'Shadows,' muttered Nessa ominously, already half asleep. It sent a shiver down Elphaba's spine, but she didn't dare let her sister know – she just went on, though her voice quivered slightly. 'I remember you said "don't leave me here alone".' She looked out of the window, where lightning struck, ironically lighting up the Governor's mansion for a moment, eerily visible from their window.

'And all that's dead and gone and passed tonight…'

* * *

Amaia awoke because of the rolling thunder, and she sighed when she heard the pouring rain outside. That was the third time in four days. She loved Munchkinland, but sometimes she cursed the climate.

She put her feet into her slippers and moved to close the window. Quietly, she moved around the house, closing the windows in her children's bedrooms as well. She frowned when she realised that she hadn't heard Nessa yet. The poor girl was extremely afraid of thunder, and ever since she had come to live with the Parlones, she had cried out whenever there was a storm, and Amaia had to sit with her until either the storm subsided or the girl fell asleep again. She didn't mind doing that – not at all – but she was wondering why Nessa hadn't called for her now. Perhaps she was finally growing past her fear.

When she opened the door to Nessarose's bedroom, however, she realised that there was another reason. A soft smile appeared on her face as she saw the two sisters lying in the bed together, just visible in the pale light of Amaia's candle. Elphaba's arms were wrapped around Nessa protectively, and Nessa had cuddled closer to her sister and was clutching her hand, even in sleep. The sight brought silent tears to Amaia's eyes.

She closed the door and went back to bed.

* * *

The next afternoon, the two sisters were lying in the meadow behind the Parlones' home together. They weren't talking; just lying there, Nessa waving wild flowers into Elphaba's hair, Elphaba gazing up at the sky. After a long while, Nessarose broke the silence. 'Fabala?'

'Yes, Nessie?'

Nessa sat up. Elphaba followed her example. 'What's wrong?' She was alarmed when she saw that her sister's eyes were brimming with tears. 'Nessa? Talk to me. Is it about Dad?'

Nessa shook her head. 'No… Yes… Fabala…' She swallowed. 'I have to tell you something,' she said in a small voice. 'Only… I'm so scared that you'll hate me…'

Elphaba wrapped her arms around her sister. 'Oh, Nessa… I could never hate you!'

'You will,' the girl whispered. 'You will when I'm finished… but you need to know.' She took a deep breath. 'It's my fault,' she blurted out. 'That father died… It's my fault.'

'What? Nessa, no!' Elphaba sat herself down on her knees, taking both her sister's hands in hers. 'Nessie…' she said urgently. 'I don't want you to think that.' _Especially not since it's really _my _fault. _'It wasn't your fault, Nessa, it wasn't. I promise you that.'

Nessa, however, kept on shaking her head. 'You don't know what's going on,' she whispered. 'Fabala, there are things… things I didn't tell you.' She took a deep breath. 'On my fifteenth birthday, Dad told me something… a secret. I couldn't tell anyone, not even you… He gave me a ring then – something I was supposed to keep safe…'

Elphaba froze when Nessa mentioned the ring, and she gaped at her sister with wide eyes, not believing what she was hearing. Was Nessa saying what she thought she was saying? 'W-what?'

Nessa nodded, tears still in her eyes. 'He said there were people after it… bad people,' she whispered. 'He told me lots of other things, Fabala, but… the main point is…' She took a deep breath and met her sister's eyes. 'He was killed because of it. Because of that ring. He was killed by…'

'The Shadows,' whispered Elphaba, and Nessa's head shot up, shocked hazel eyes meeting stunned chocolate ones. Elphaba stared at her sister, suddenly seeing her through completely different eyes, as she voiced the question that had to be asked, even though she pretty much knew the answer already.

'Nessa… Are you a Keeper as well?'

* * *

**MWAHAHAHAHA. BOW BEFORE YOUR QUEEN OF CLIFFIES!**

**Now I'm going to sleep, and then I'm off to see the Wi- I mean, Sister Act! *smirk* One short day in Scheveningen... can't wait!**


	20. Chapter 20 Revelations

**AN: Okay. This is going to be one long AN. First things first.**

**Stefy: No, actually, I didn't... I just made it up. But now that you mention it, I do vaguely remember something like that from the first season of Charmed... huh. That was a hidden reference even I didn't know about :P.**

**Yep, BlueD, Watercolor is right - she was my first apprentice (and yes, she actually PM'd me with this supercool story about her coming up to my amazing castle and begging me to make her my apprentice. How could I ever say no?). But I suppose you could join in as well, since Watercolor seems to have gotten te hang of it... and Watercolor, just keep practicing that cackle ;).**

**Yes, Safe and Sound. I'm a huge Hunger Games fan, and I love that song :).**

**Elphaba-WWW: That's a very interesting theory... Miss I-see-conspiracies-everywhere-I-look :P.**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I do.**

**I'm glad you all think I still deserve my title :3. And I'm glad I could make you all freak out :D.**

**A shoutout to Elphiesglinda for being my 200th reviewer on this story, but really, I just want to give you all as many virtual brownies as you like, because I now officially have more than 10 reviews per chapter, on average, and I've never had so many reviews on a story before. Thank you all so much! *sits on throne and smiles while watching citizens/reviewers catching the cookies, brownies, and cupcakes that rain down from the sky***

**And then Sister Act. It was a-ma-zing. I have autographs :D no pictures, unfortunately, but there was this long line for people who wanted autographs, and I was in the line and right behind me, they closed it. No more people for autographs, because the actors had to get back. I was like 'I was the last person to get an autograph! OMO!' and I was secretly laughing at the disappointed people behind me.**

**Anyway, I really loved it. It was catchy and funny, the music was great and they all sang wonderfully; I had a moment where I was sitting there, sniffling ('I'm not gonna cry, I'm not gonna cry - damn, too late') but fortunately no one notices. A friend asked me if it was better than Wicked. I laughed at him. 'Dearie,' I said, '_nothing_ will ever be better than Wicked.' Then I cackled. And he ran away in fear. (Okay, so that last part didn't really happen :P. But still.)**

**So no, it wasn't Wicked, but it was awesome nonetheless :).**

**And now... story. Yeah. I'll update MtbB as soon as possible, too!**

* * *

**Chapter 20. Revelations**

Nessa's jaw quite literally dropped at that question. 'How… How do you know about the Keepers?' she asked, stunned. 'And what do you mean, 'as well'?'

Slowly, Elphaba pulled the locket out of the bodice of her dress. 'Mom gave this to me,' she said quietly. 'Just before she died.'

Nessa gawked at the locket. 'You- you mean…' She tentatively touched the necklace. 'Is that one of the other Objects of Power?' she whispered, and Elphaba nodded solemnly. 'It is.'

'So Mom… and Dad…' Nessa obviously tried to fit the pieces of the puzzle together. 'Does this mean that they were both Keepers? But… but I'm sure Dad didn't know – about the locket, I mean. He would have talked to you about it if he did…'

Elphaba nodded. 'I think so, too. Which means they were both Keepers, but they didn't know that about one another.' A mirthless laugh escaped her lips. 'How ironic. Well, at least they both took their job of protecting the secret seriously.'

Nessa was still in shock. 'So Mom gave it to you…'

'When I was nine,' said Elphaba softly. 'I've kept it safe ever since. Or, well, I tried to. But so much was lost in the process…' Her voice trailed away as she remembered not only her father, but also the innocent students at Fortae, who had had to pay for the locket being kept safe with their lives.

'How much did Mom tell you?' asked Nessa quietly, and her sister shook her head. 'Not much. I'm not sure if she knew anything more than she told me, but if she did, there… there was no time.' She swallowed. 'When the Shadows turned up, when you and Dad…' She didn't finish that sentence – she didn't have to. 'That's when I started doing research. I needed to know more – about the Shadows, the locket… I found out about Keepers and Objects of Power and the King of the Shadows, and all that stuff.'

Nessa sighed. 'Wow.'

'Yeah. You could say that.' Elphaba shifted a little to look straight at Nessa. 'Nessie… This is important,' she said solemnly. 'The Shadows… Did they or did they not get the ring?'

Nessa shook her head. 'They didn't. I hid it. Father said that in his family, the ring was passed down to the youngest child on their fifteenth birthday. That's why he gave it to me, almost a year ago. He said that now it was my job to keep it safe – it was tradition.'

Elphaba shook her head, stunned speechless. 'Mom said that in _her _family, the locket was passed down from mother to daughter – the oldest daughter,' she said. 'I can't believe how coincidental this is-'

'It's not a coincidence,' Nessa interrupted her, shaking her head firmly. 'It's fate.'

Elphaba looked sceptical. Nessa had always been into these kinds of things – the Unnamed God, fate, destiny… 'Whatever you want to believe, Nessie.'

Nessa decided to let it slide and looked at her sister curiously. 'So you have researched the Keepers?'

Elphaba nodded.

Her sister fidgeted a little. 'Do you happen to know if… if that magic of yours… if that's a Keepers' thing?' she asked finally. 'I mean… are all Keepers magical? Did Mom and Dad have powers? Do _I _have powers?'

The green girl hesitated, then shook her head. 'Sorry, Nessie,' she said mildly. 'I did look it up, but my magical powers have nothing to do with my being a Keeper. I guess I'm just cursed with a double dose of bad luck.' Her eyes drifted towards her green hand and she sighed bitterly. 'Or a triple dose.'

Nessa put a comforting hand on Elphaba's arm. 'Fabala… you're not cursed. You're you, and I wouldn't have you any other way.'

Elphaba smiled and allowed her sister to hug her. Even though she didn't believe what Nessa was seeing – she definitely thought of her green skin as a curse, and a bad one, too – she appreciated the effort to make her feel better.

'And that magic of yours,' Nessa continued, 'is not a curse either. At least you can protect yourself.'

'Sort of.'

Nessa laughed softly. 'Yes. Sort of.' Her face fell a little. 'So… I don't have powers?'

Elphaba shook her head. 'I don't think so.'

Her sister heaved a sigh. 'Well, then I guess I'll just have to keep on hiding that stupid ring,' she muttered, but Elphaba suddenly tilted her head a little. 'Wait a clock-tick. Did you say that you _hid _the ring?'

Nessa nodded. 'Yes. Why?'

'Mom said I should always keep the locket with me…' Elphaba chewed the inside of her cheek thoughtfully. 'I've never even _thought _about hiding it. I thought… If I weren't around to protect it, they might find it, and then…' She shuddered. 'I don't even want to think about what will happen then.'

'Well…' said Nessa. 'Dad said it came in handy once. He used to hide it, too, and one time, when he was younger – he hadn't even met Mom yet – a female Shadow found him. The Shadow wanted to kill him, but he told her that he had hid the ring and that she would never find it if she would kill him.' Nessa smirked. 'It prevented her from killing him. I think that was pretty smart.'

Elphaba shook her head, not convinced. 'And what did the Shadow do to him then?' she asked pointedly. 'If she couldn't kill him?'

Nessa's face fell a little. 'She kidnapped him,' she admitted rather sheepishly. 'She tried to get him to tell her where he had hid the ring, but he didn't tell her. But eventually he managed to kill her and escape!'

Elphaba shook her head again. 'I never realised how little I actually know about my own parents,' she said quietly. 'They had a whole hidden life…'

'Well, so do we,' pointed out Nessa. 'Isn't it hard, to be in a relationship with Fiyero without him knowing about it? I find it hard myself to hide it from Boq and Amaia, and I've only been here for a few weeks-'

'Okay,' said Elphaba sternly. 'One: Fiyero and I are _not _in a relationship.'

Nessa seemed amused. 'So what _would _you call whatever is going on between the two of you?'

Elphaba faltered. 'I don't know,' she admitted finally. 'But _not _a relationship.'

Nessa sniggered. 'Keep telling yourself that.' She nudged her sister. 'Afraid of commitment, Fabala?'

'Actually, yes,' the green girl snapped, scooting away from her sister. 'Can you blame me?'

Nessa looked guilty. 'I'm sorry, Fabala, I didn't mean it like that. Of course not.' She gingerly touched her sister's shoulder. 'I'm so sorry… about everything you've had to go through,' she said softly. 'I know we both went through a lot of things, but I can't even imagine everything that must have happened to you… you had to leave everything behind and flee your hometown, all by yourself… It must have been hard.'

'It was.' Elphaba sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. 'Anyway, the other thing I was going to say,' she swiftly changed the subject, ' is that Fiyero knows.'

_That _took Nessa by surprise. 'What?'

'So do Glinda, Cohvu, Boq, and Amaia, by the way.'

Nessa stared at her wide-eyed. 'They all know about the Shadows? And about your locket? Fabala, you were supposed to _keep _the secret, not to spill it to everyone you laid eyes on!' Nessa scolded her.

'I didn't have a choice, okay?' snapped Elphaba. '_Don't _act like I'm just a blabbermouth who can't keep her mouth shut! You have _no _idea what happened these past months, and I didn't have a choice! I needed their help!'

'How could they possibly help you?' shouted Nessa, jumping to her feet. 'They don't even have _magic _powers!'

'I was alone, Nessa! You have no idea what that's like! I know what _you _went through must have been scary and awful, too, but you were unconscious for months! I had to run from the Shadows more than a half year ago, and I didn't have anyone! Not Boq, not Amaia, not Mom or Dad… not even you! I was alone and I was scared!'

Nessa had fallen silent, but Elphaba just got going. 'I had visions that scared me, about Mom and the Shadows, and I had nowhere to go – I ended up at Shiz all by myself, where thankfully, I met Glinda and Cohvu… but then they found out about my secret and to keep them safe, I left again… because I was afraid the Shadows would come after them. I ended up in the Vinkus, where I met Fiyero, whom I had been dreaming about ever since Dad passed away, and he had been having those same dreams… The past half year has been filled with all kinds of magic for me, magic I didn't understand, and it scared the hell out of me, Nessa!'

Nessarose was staring at her sister wide-eyed now. Never, ever, in her entire life, had she heard Elphaba admit to her that she was scared. Never. Elphaba had always been the strong one, never wavering, never showing weakness. She wasn't showing weakness now; the only emotions written all over her face were anger and frustration. But for Elphaba to admit that she had been afraid… well, that in turn frightened Nessa.

'And then they came to Fortae,' continued Elphaba in a low voice. 'They came, and they killed students in an attempt to get to me. Seventeen students, to be exact. One of them was Glinda's roommate.'

Nessa drew in her breath with a sharp hiss. 'The Shadows came after you in the Vinkus?' she asked incredulously, and Elphaba nodded solemnly. 'They did. They tried to get to me, and they killed those students in the process.'

'What happened?' asked Nessa breathlessly, and Elphaba shook her head. 'I killed them,' she whispered. 'A few got away, but I killed six of them. With the magic I found within the locket.'

Her sister stared at her with wide eyes. 'That worked?'

'You could probably do it, too, with the ring… use its magic.' The dark-haired witch closed her eyes for a moment. 'But my point is, Nessa… I love you and I missed you, and I know you probably don't agree with some of the decisions I made. But you weren't there. I made the decisions that I thought were best at the time, and I will not sit here and listen to you judging me for it,' she declared hotly.

Nessa lay a comforting hand on her sister's arm. 'I never meant that, Fabala,' she said softly. 'You're right. I should have kept my mouth shut.'

With a sigh, Elphaba let herself fall back on the blanket again, and Nessa went back to lacing flowers through her sister's ebony hair. 'Are you mad at me, Nessie?' the green girl asked softly, and Nessa looked down at her in surprise. 'What? Why would I be mad?'

'Because I left you?'

'Oh, Fabala…' The girl shook her head and hugged her sister – a bit awkwardly, since Elphaba was lying on her back and Nessa was hovering over her, but the sentiment was clear. 'Of course not. And you shouldn't blame yourself, either.' She sighed. 'I just wish…' She bit her lip. 'I miss Daddy.'

Elphaba touched her sister's cheek, which was suddenly wet with her silent tears. 'I know, Nessie,' she said consolingly, sitting up to wrap her arms around her sister. 'I know.'

'And…' the younger girl hiccupped. 'I still can't help but feel… that it's my fault, that… that he…'

'Nessa.' Elphaba grabbed her sister's shoulders and looked into her hazel eyes. 'It wasn't.'

'You're just saying that because-'

'Because it's _my _fault. Not yours.'

That took her aback. 'What?'

Elphaba sighed and ran her fingers through her long hair. 'That day, I met the Shadow that killed Dad… that almost killed you,' she explained. 'He was looking for the locket, Nessa. Not the ring. He said they had traced the locket back to Mom, and they figured that she'd have passed it on to either you or me. They wanted to locket, and that's why they killed Dad. They probably didn't even know you had the ring in the first place.'

'Oh, but Fabala, that wasn't your fault!'

'Never mind, Nessa.' Elphaba dropped down on her back, looking up at the gray winter sky. 'Can we talk about something else?'

Nessa hesitated for a moment, then nodded. 'Okay. If that's what you want.' She also lay back on the blanket, but on her stomach, gazing at her sister with a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. 'So you and Fiyero…'

Elphaba growled and pulled her cloak over her head. '_Not that_.'

Nessa smirked at her.

'Hi!' a new voice suddenly chirped, and it wasn't long before Glinda dropped on the blanket next to them. 'Are we talking about something interesting?'

'Yes, actually,' said Nessa innocently. 'We were just talking about-'

'Nessa's relationship with Boq!' Elphaba quickly chimed in, and as she had hoped, Glinda's face lit up. 'Oooh. I love relationship talk!' She slung an arm around Nessa's shoulders and bounced up and down. 'So tell me everything! How did you two get together? How far did you go with him? Is he a good kisser?'

Nessa moaned and buried her head in her hands. Elphaba smirked. 'Yeah, Nessa. _Is _he a good kisser?'

'Shut up, Fabala,' the younger girl groaned, making the others laugh.

* * *

Fiyero was watching them from the kitchen window.

To be quite honest, he felt a little bit like a stalker, but he couldn't really help it. He had gone to make himself a snack when he had caught sight of the two sisters through the window, and he had stayed to watch them. The way they interacted was so much different from the way Elphaba usually talked to other people, he noticed. She seemed to soften around Nessa, her demeanour gentler than usual. He realised that was because deep down, she still didn't completely trust any of them; not him, not Cohvu, not even Glinda. Her sister, on the other hand, was someone she'd known all her life and who she did feel completely comfortable around, and with Boq and his mother it was pretty much the same. He could only hope that one day, she would feel that same way about him.

He found it fascinating to watch her. He guessed that Nessa must have told her something unexpected, because for a moment, she had looked completely stunned, and then the sisters had had a long conversation, both of them seeming serious. Then he saw Elphaba smile and Nessa laugh, before they both adopted a thoughtful facial expression. A few times, Nessa would smirk at her sister in a way that reminded the Vinkun prince so much of Elphaba that it was almost unnerving, while Elphaba herself would look distinctively uncomfortable; he figured the younger Thropp sister was making fun of her.

Then suddenly, Nessa frowned. Elphaba said something that her sister apparently did not like, because the younger girl rose to her feet and shouted at Elphaba. Fiyero frowned, too, not liking it, but then Elphaba jumped up as well and yelled right back at her sister, reminding him why exactly it was that she could take good care of herself and didn't need anyone to do it for her.

Nessa faltered and started to look more guilty with every word that left Elphaba's mouth. Fiyero wasn't sure what they were talking about, but whatever it was, it must be an emotional subject.

_Genius conclusion, Fiyero_, he told himself sarcastically. _They're two sisters who have been separated for over six months. With everything that happened, everything they could possibly discuss would probably be emotional._ He kept on watching, and he couldn't help but notice how gorgeous Elphaba looked when she was angry – her cheeks were flushed and her eyes sparked with anger as she waved her arms around to emphasise her words.

Finally, Nessa touched her sister's arm in an apologetic manner, and Elphaba calmed down. He watched them lie back down together as they continued their talk, both of them serious for another while, and he was amazed when he saw Elphaba voluntarily hugging her crying sister. Perhaps that was a trust issue as well – the fact that she wasn't too fond of touching people. It probably was... but then again, perhaps now that Nessa turned out to be still alive, maybe she could restore Elphaba's faith in other human beings. If only a little.

Glinda joined the girls and they started laughing, which subconsciously made him smile as well. He was so caught up in the picture outside that he didn't hear Amaia entering the kitchen, and he jumped when she put a hand on his shoulder.

She laughed at his startled face. 'Spying on your girlfriend?'

He heaved a wistful sigh. 'She's not my girlfriend. Yet,' he added, and Amaia laughed again. 'She'd never let you call her that, you know.'

'I know. I'll find something… Perhaps something Vinkun.' He smirked. 'I'm just glad she's never researched the origins of 'Fae', or she wouldn't allow me to call her that, either.'

Amaia eyed him curiously. 'It's not just short for 'Elphaba'?'

He chuckled. 'Not really… though it kind of matches with the 'pha' in her name. No – never tell her this, but in Vinkun, 'Fae' means 'beautiful'.'

Amaia smiled softly at him. 'That's really sweet.'

'If Glinda were here, she would cry now,' added Cohvu, who came in to get some food himself. 'And if Elphaba were here, she would slap you. Or kill you. Or worse.'

'What's worse than killing him?' asked Amaia in amusement, and Cohvu grinned at her. 'Oh, trust me, Elphaba would think of something.'

'Don't tell her!' Fiyero begged a bit panicky, and his friend smirked. 'I won't.'

'I won't, either,' Amaia assured him. 'But you know that she'll figure it out for herself sooner or later.'

'Figure what out?' asked Glinda, who entered the kitchen just then. 'What are we all doing in the kitchen, anyway?' she continued as she moved to grab a glass and some juice. 'Is this a tea party I hadn't heard about?'

Cohvu laughed. 'No. Just hungry boys looking for a snack.'

The blonde rolled her eyes as she left the room again with a glass of juice. 'As usual.'

Fiyero laughed, too, and followed her into the living room, where he found Elphaba curled up in an arm chair with a book.

'Now that's a familiar picture,' he teased her as he sat down in a chair next to her. She looked up from her book and he smiled at her. 'Did you and Nessa talk things through?'

She sighed tiredly. 'You have no idea.'

He eyed her a bit worriedly. 'Nothing too bad, I hope?'

'I'll tell you later,' she promised. 'The others should know, too, so we thought it best to discuss it during dinner. That way we'll only have to tell it once…' Her voice trailed off and she shook her head. 'But I'm not happy about it,' she confessed quietly. 'It endangers her even more than just being around me.'

He didn't know what she meant, but he didn't like the sound of it. 'Fae?'

She waved a hand in the air dismissively, returning to her book. 'You'll hear it tonight.'

He did, along with everyone else, and they were all shocked at Nessa's confession that she was a Keeper, too.

'So Frex… and Melena…' Boq stammered. He shook his head in awe. 'Wow. Did they know? About each other?'

Elphaba hesitated, exchanged a look with Nessa, then replied, 'We don't think so. But we can't be sure, of course…'

'Where is it now, Nessa?' asked Amaia urgently. 'The Object?'

The girl smiled faintly. 'Somewhere no one will ever find it.'

'I hope you didn't hide it in that 'secret spot' you always used for your diary,' Elphaba muttered to her sister, 'because that one is kind of obvious.'

Nessa's jaw dropped. 'How did you…'

Elphaba snorted. 'Oh, come on. I discovered your hiding place for that diary only days after you've gotten it for your birthday.'

Her sister flushed a bright shade of pink. 'Fabala! Did you…'

'No, I didn't read it,' the green girl assured her, smirking. 'I just wanted to know if I could find it. And I could. So is that where you've hidden the ring?'

Nessa went even redder, and Elphaba cast her eyes heavenward. 'You'd better go and find a new place for it as quickly as possible,' she advised her sister, shaking her head. 'This one is way too obvious.'

Nessa nodded faintly. 'Last time I checked, it was still there… but I'll find a new place for it in the morning,' she promised.

* * *

The next morning, Glinda was roused from her sleep rather rudely by an absolutely frantic looking Fiyero. 'Glinda!' he pretty much shouted at her. 'Wake up!'

She grumbled and rubbed her eyes. 'I'm awake, Fifi, stop it!' she whined. 'What are you doing?!'

He stared at her with wide azure eyes. 'Elphaba is missing!'

That woke her up instantly. She gaped at him. 'What?'

'Really!' He pulled at his hair nervously. 'I woke up early, and I went to the living room to see if she was awake, but she wasn't there. I didn't think anything of it at first – I mean, she could have went to the bathroom, or to get a snack or something to drink… but she didn't come back. So I checked the kitchen, but she wasn't there; she wasn't in the bathroom, either, she wasn't in our room, obviously, and she's not here – I briefly checked Amaia's room, too, but she wasn't there, either, and then I went to look for her outside, but she's nowhere to be found! Where else could she be?'

Glinda quickly pulled on her robe and fled to the living room. Boq and Cohvu were there, too, looking sleepy but worried, and she asked in a squeaky voice, 'You didn't see her?'

They both shook their heads, worry edged into their faces. 'What if they found her?' asked Boq quietly, and Glinda squeaked in panic. 'The Shadows?'

'Maybe she's been kidnapped,' supplied Boq.

'Or murdered,' chimed in Cohvu, earning him a death glare from his girlfriend. 'Aren't we optimistic?'

'We would have found her body if she were murdered,' pointed out Boq, but that still didn't do much to reassure any of them. Where could she be?

By the time Amaia entered the room with a cheerful 'Good morning!', they were frantically thinking of several 'master plans' to free Elphaba from the Shadows. Amaia calmly made herself some coffee before asking them what was going on. 'Are Nessa and Elphaba still asleep?'

They all looked at each other. 'Nessa,' repeated Boq flatly. 'I can't believe I just forgot my own girlfriend.'

'Maybe Nessa is kidnapped by the Shadows as well!' suggested Cohvu a little bit too enthusiastically. Everyone stared at him in exasperation.

'Or,' said Boq drily, 'she is just still asleep in her _room_.'

Cohvu faltered and stared at the door to Nessa's current bedroom. 'Oh.'

'That still doesn't explain where Elphaba is!' said Fiyero, and Amaia looked at them. 'Please tell me you weren't up all morning spouting conspiracy theories about Elphaba and Nessarose being kidnapped.'

Fiyero cleared his throat awkwardly. Boq shuffled his feet. That was all the answer she needed.

Amaia sighed and nodded seriously. 'I see.'

Just then, the door to Nessa's bedroom opened and a sleepy-looking Elphaba came out, stretching her arms above her head as she walked into the room, with Nessarose right behind her. When they saw all the people standing there staring at them, they both froze. 'What happened?'

'Elphie!' Glinda squealed, bouncing over to her friend. 'You're alive!'

'You weren't sleeping on the couch this morning,' explained Boq in a slightly quavering voice. 'We thought…'

Elphaba groaned when she realised what had been going on. 'You,' she declared, 'are _such _a bunch of idiots.'

'Thank you,' muttered Amaia. 'Finally someone who agrees with me.'

Elphaba flashed her a grin.

'What _were _you doing in Nessa's room, then?' demanded Fiyero in a slightly higher voice than usual. He was still looking frantic, and she walked over to him and laced her fingers with his, squeezing his hand in an attempt to comfort him. 'There was another storm last night. She's afraid of storms, so I always stay in her room whenever there is one.'

He exhaled slowly. 'We thought…'

'We thought that you'd been kidnapped!' wailed Glinda.

'Or murdered,' nodded Cohvu seriously. Boq elbowed him in the stomach.

'Like I said,' Elphaba said with a nod. 'Idiots. If you don't mind, I'm going to make myself some coffee now. Please try not to worry too much while I'm in the kitchen,' she added sarcastically, as she left the room. Nessa couldn't hide her grin as she walked over to Boq to kiss his cheek.

Amaia shook her head at the others. 'Kids… I know it's nerve-wrecking. Especially since she was attacked earlier. But you shouldn't jump out of your skin every time she's not directly in your sight! There aren't Shadows lurking _everywhere_, and you'll drive Elphaba insane with your constant hovering.'

They all knew that to be true, of course, and so they didn't say anything. Amaia sat herself down at the breakfast table with a cup of coffee and the newspaper, and the others went to make themselves some breakfast as well.

Elphaba had installed herself on the couch, sipping her coffee, and it didn't take Fiyero long to join her. She just looked at him until he blurted out, 'I'm sorry.'

She smiled at him and patted his arm. 'That's okay. It's nice to know that some people care.'

'Of course we care!' He sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. 'But we shouldn't have gone around assuming the worst,' he conceded. 'We're just a little… on edge, I guess.'

She snorted. 'You're not the only one.'

He flashed her an apologetic smile. 'So I'm forgiven?' he asked hopefully. She laughed and leaned against him. 'As if I could ever stay angry with you for long in the first place.'

They all ate their breakfast and Elphaba rose to her feet after a while. 'I'm going to get some more coffee.'

'Me, too,' said Nessa, rising to her feet, and Cohvu looked at both girls incredulously. 'You've both had two cups already,' he reminded them.

Boq grinned at him. 'It's a Thropp thing.'

'True,' agreed Nessa cheerfully. 'Dad would only start functioning in the morning after at least four cups of the stuff. And Fabala is just as bad.'

'The caffeine helps me wake up,' Elphaba shrugged. 'And you're one to talk, Nessie. Remember whenever you'd have a test in high school? You'd lock yourself in your room with your books and _literally _a bucket of coffee.'

Nessa blushed and Boq sniggered. 'She's not joking, you know,' he told the others. 'She seriously filled a bucket with the stuff to take upstairs with her.'

'We Thropps thrive on coffee,' declared Elphaba, pulling her sister to the kitchen with her. Nessa laughed as she made them both a cup of coffee and they chatted about one thing and another.

Suddenly, Elphaba froze. 'Did you hear that?'

Nessa looked at her sister, puzzled. 'What?'

The young witch shushed her. 'I heard something. I'm sure of it.' There came some sounds from the living room, and Elphaba pushed her sister back into a corner. 'Hide behind the curtain!'

Nessa quickly did as she was told, and Elphaba turned back to face the door, her heart pounding in her chest. She felt, more than heard, that something wasn't right; she grabbed a frying pan and held it up, ready to hit whoever would come through the door first.

When it was Amaia that entered, she let out a relieved breath. That didn't last long, however, when she saw the woman's pale face and the fear in her eyes.

She lowered the frying pan. 'Amaia?'

Amaia met her eyes. 'Fabala…' she whispered. 'You and Nessa have to sneak out of the back door. They've already got Boq, Cohvu, Glinda, and Fiyero, and they know I'm in here, too. There's not much time. You have to run – keep those Objects safe.'

Nessa peeked around the curtain, eyes wide with fear. 'They?' she whispered, and Amaia nodded gravely. 'The Shadows are here.'

* * *

**Mwahahahaha! *lightning strikes behind me as I cackle maniacally* REVIEW OR DIE!**


	21. Chapter 21 Escape

**AN: Mwahahahaha.**

**BlueD: Yep. It did.**

**Elphaba-WWW: Oh, dear... :P And yes, I do drink coffee myself. Not buckets of it, though. I don't even drink it every day, since it's not exactly very healthy, and stuff... but I like it, and I do drink it every now and then.**

**Failey: OMO. I love flashmobs. I organised one myself once, but that one was kind of messy. I am DYING to take part in a real one sometime, but there aren't too many of them here in the Netherlands, so... yeah.**

**1katiemariee: You still scare me.**

**Fae Tiggular: Because that would be boring. And I'm glad I managed to make Nessa likable, even to you :).**

**Artsoccer: I hope so.**

**Lexie: Nope.**

**BroadwayBoundStar: Because it's funny. And your reactions make me laugh. And because I can. MWAHAHAHA.**

**Glisa the Good: Aw, thank you so much! And now I'm going to answer your question in Dutch, because it might mystify/irk the people on here that don't know Dutch and I like being mysterious/irksome, so: ik had Carolina, en ik vond haar echt geweldig goed, hoewel ik niet helemaal weg was van haar timing. Maar dat Nurlaila jouw nichtje is, dat is zó supercool! Ik ben zeker van plan om nog eens te gaan, dus misschien zie ik haar dan wel! :) (And all the non-Dutch people understood of this was 'timing' and 'supercool'. Mwahahaha. Yes, my pretties, go on and open Google Translate - I know you want to!)**

**Oh, and just for the record: I totally made the Fae-thing up. Just so you know. I did look up its meaning, but it just means 'fairy' or something like that, so I gave it a twist. **

* * *

**Chapter 21. Escape**

'What?' squeaked Nessa. Amaia nodded hurriedly and ushered them towards the back door. 'They don't know this door is here. They entered the house just moments ago – I'm sure they saw me go in here, so there's not much time! They could be here any moment now! Go!'

Nessa ran out of the door, but Elphaba remained rooted to her spot. 'I can't just leave you all here!'

'You have to!' hissed Amaia. 'It's the only way you can help Oz, Fabala. If they get their hands on the locket…' She shook her head. 'Just go. I'll try my best to ensure nothing happens to your friends.'

There was another noise in the living room, and Elphaba gave in and quickly slipped out of the back door herself. Just in time, because a Shadow entered the kitchen and directed his dark eyes at Amaia. No words were spoken as the Shadow took the woman with him into the living room, joining the others.

They hadn't seen this coming – none of them. Soon after Elphaba and Nessarose had left the room, the door had suddenly been thrown open and Shadows came streaming in – about a dozen of them, perhaps more. They were waving magical energy balls around and they had ordered everyone to sit still and keep quiet, or they would kill one of them. They had then tied the friends' hands behind their backs, and one of the Shadows, a man with dark hair and almost black eyes, had stepped forward. 'Where is the green witch with the locket?' he had growled.

Glinda was no fool. She had heard Elphie's stories, and she had read along almost every time her friend had researched the Shadows. She recognised the sign this man was wearing as belonging to the Cobra tribe, meaning they weren't with Morrible. These ones were different, and Glinda guessed that this was the man that had murdered Elphaba's father in his attempt to get to the locket.

No one had answered the Shadow, and finally, he had gagged them all and ordered the others to search the house. Most of them came back empty-handed; one of them brought Amaia in from the kitchen. She didn't struggle, she didn't speak a word; she knew there was nothing she could do against these creatures' magic. As long as Elphaba and Nessarose were safe, it would be best to cooperate.

As soon as the Shadow emerged from the kitchen, dragging Amaia with him, Fiyero had started to squirm, trying to ask Amaia what he really wanted to know, but he was still gagged and so no sound came out of his mouth. The frustration and despair were clearly visible on his face, and even if Amaia hadn't been able to see it in his eyes, she would have known what question he wanted to ask. She met his eyes and nodded, slowly, a small smile gracing her features for a moment. Fiyero felt relief washing all over him when he realised what that meant. Elphaba was safe… for now, at least.

'There's no one left, sir,' one of the other Shadows told the dark-haired one, who was obviously their leader. 'The house is empty.'

The Shadow snarled. 'She escaped me before, but she will _not _escape me again! Get out of here and find her, and bring her to me! Dead or alive, I don't care, as long as you will bring me the girl and the locket!'

Most of the Shadows followed his orders; two stayed behind with their leader to keep an eye on their prisoners. The leading Shadow snarled again when he looked at them. 'Pathetic. You humans are so _vulnerable_.' He slid the tip of his knife along Glinda's cheek, eliciting some drops of blood from her creamy skin. She squeaked, and Cohvu struggled against his ropes blindly in an attempt to get to her, but of course it was of no use. The Shadow smiled, satisfied, and leaned back again. 'You are so easy to kill,' he continued. 'And so easy to manipulate. Do you know what your problem is? You have _emotions _getting in the way.' He spat out the word contemptuously, as if emotions were something that disgusted him. 'You _care _for one another. You should have seen that little green witch when I told her I had murdered her family – she nearly broke down almost immediately.' He threw his head back and laughed, and Fiyero felt his blood starting to boil. There was still nothing he could do, though.

'And that,' the Shadow finished, gazing at his prisoners with his black eyes, 'is why I know that she will be back. Because she wouldn't be able to _stand _it if something happened to any of you.'

The worst part, of course, was that he was right about that.

Glinda caught Boq's eyes, trying to convey him a message through facial expressions. He frowned at her, unsure of what she was saying. She widened her eyes, indicated Nessa's bedroom door with a subtle nod of her head, then shook her head. Boq cocked his head to the side in confusion.

Glinda sighed. Apparently only girls were capable of having conversations through facial expressions.

She tried again, and finally, his eyes widened a little when it dawned on him. The Shadows hadn't mentioned Nessa. In fact, the leader of the Shadows had just talked about him murdering Elphaba's _family_. Not her father, but her family. Boq now realised what the blonde meant: the Shadows didn't know that Nessa was still alive. They thought they had succeeded in killing her that fateful night.

The Munchkin boy wasn't sure how that could come in handy, but everything that might lead to an advantage on their part, was welcome now – perhaps it could give them the element of surprise.

'So now, we'll wait.' The Shadow perched himself on the arm of the couch, eyeing his prisoners with interest. 'She might not show up for a long time, but that's okay.' He laughed, and the sound sent chills down Boq's spine.

'I have all the time in the world.'

* * *

'Fabala… I…'

Nessa collapsed against a tree trunk, panting. Elphaba turned around and immediately felt guilty. 'Oh… Nessie, I'm so sorry – you can't even walk properly yet, let alone for such a long time at once!' She looked around her to assure herself that there was no one around, before allowing Nessa to sit down on a fallen tree amidst a few bushes. 'Here you go, try and rest for a while.'

Her younger sister looked up at her with huge, scared eyes. 'Fabala?' she whispered. 'What will happen now?'

Elphaba ran her fingers through her ebony hair. 'I don't know, Nessa,' she said with a sigh. 'I don't know. I can't… I mean… Last time something like this happened, I ran, but…' She shook her head. 'I can't keep doing that all my life,' she said, her voice barely above a whisper now. 'I have to stop running sometime.'

'Why?' asked Nessa, her voice quavering. 'Why can't you just keep running? Isn't that much safer?'

'Perhaps,' Elphaba conceded. She sat herself down on the tree trunk next to Nessa and looked at her sister solemnly. 'But I can't keep running forever. And now they have our friends, Nessie. Think about Boq and Amaia!' She could see in her sister's eyes that she understood, and so she went on. 'I can't just leave them, Nessie. I can't. Not Boq and Amaia, not Glinda and Cohvu… and especially not Fiyero.'

Nessa smiled at her a bit sadly. 'But what can we do?' she asked softly.

Elphaba rose to her feet again, extending her hand for her sister to take it. 'We fight back.' She met her sister's eyes, determined and steady. 'But first we need to get your ring back.'

* * *

'Here it is.' Nessa quietly took out the small wooden box from the spot she had hidden it in – in her room back at the Governor's mansion. In her wardrobe to be exact, in the drawer where she kept her underwear. To Nessa, underwear was almost something sacred, something no one but she herself would ever see; she'd never realised that it was actually a rather obvious spot to hide something – like a diary, or an Object of Power. 'I still can't believe you found this spot so easily,' she complained to her older sister.

Elphaba smirked. 'Every girl magazine mentions hiding diaries in underwear drawers.'

'You never read girl magazines.'

'That doesn't mean I'm completely ignorant regarding what's in them.' She smiled a little. 'Glinda also kept her diary in her underwear drawer.'

Nessa heaved a shaky sigh. 'I hope they won't get hurt…'

Elphaba's smile faded. 'Me, too.'

Nessa opened the box and her sister looked over her shoulder at the small silver ring inside. It was pretty, she had to admit, with small silver bands twisting around each other in an elegant pattern. As was the case with the locket, its exterior didn't give anything away about all the power it held inside.

Nessa left the ring to her sister and looked around her room, tears shining in her eyes. 'I never…' She touched her desk, trailing her finger down it, creating a line in the dust covering the surface. 'I haven't been back here since… you know,' she whispered.

Elphaba squeezed her shoulder. 'Me neither,' she said quietly. Her eyes scanned the room, the room she had seen so many times – when she played with Nessa, when she read her bedtime stories, when she comforted her during a storm, when she had found her on her bed, covered in blood-

She shook her head and brusquely slammed the wooden box shut. 'We'd better get going again.'

Nessa looked up at her sister, her lower lip trembling. 'Can't we stay just a little while longer?' she whispered pleadingly. 'Please? I… I want to say goodbye.'

Elphaba hesitated, then nodded reluctantly. 'Fine. But don't take too long,' she warned the younger girl. 'Those Shadows know where we used to live, and they're not stupid. They'll come and look for us here.'

'Just for a moment,' promised Nessa, gingerly tiptoeing out of the room and into the hallway, as if making any kind of noise would wake the spirits resting here. She entered her parents' bedroom and lingered just beyond the doorway.

Elphaba turned away sharply. She didn't want to go in there, and she didn't want to see Nessa going in there, either. That particular room held too many memories. Being in the house at all was bad enough as it was.

Suddenly, there was the sound of heavy footsteps from downstairs. Nessa spun around, her eyes wide with fear, and Elphaba brought a finger to her lips, telling her sister to be silent. She beckoned her and sneaked through the hallway and towards a door at the end of it, with Nessa trailing close behind.

She opened the door and held it open for Nessa to enter; then she softly closed it behind them. There wasn't a room behind this particular door, just a set of winding stairs, and the sisters descended it as quietly and quickly as they could. The stairs ended in the basement beneath the ground floor and Elphaba immediately made her way towards the far left corner, where she lifted an almost invisible hatch, gesturing for Nessa to get inside before following suit, closing the hatch again behind her.

'How did you know about this place?' whispered Nessa, and Elphaba laughed softly. 'Dad showed it to me once. I used to hide here whenever we would play hide and seek…' Her voice trailed away. She shook her head. 'Anyway, it's a storm shelter or something. If you don't know it's there, you won't find it. I promise, Nessie, that we're safe here... for now.'

The younger girl wrapped her arms around herself, hugging her drawn up legs closer to her body, tears brimming within her hazel eyes. 'I'm scared, Fabala,' she said in a small voice, and Elphaba scooted closer to wrap her arms around her sister, rocking her softly. 'Ssh, Nessie,' she said softly. 'It's okay. I know it doesn't seem like it, but things will be okay. We're safe here. They can't get us now. They won't get you and they won't get the ring. I promise you'll be safe, okay? I won't let anything happen to you.'

Nessa buried her face in Elphaba's shoulder and cried, and Elphaba held her close and stroked her hair. 'Ssh… It's okay, Nessie, it's okay…' she whispered over and over again in her sister's ear.

They stayed like that for a long time, losing every sense of time and space they in that small, pitch black room. Nessa stopped crying after a while, but she was still trembling violently, and Elphaba reached out for a blanket she knew to be there and wrapped it around her sister. 'Here.'

'T-thank you,' Nessa managed to choke out. Elphaba rubbed her back and arms. 'Don't be scared, Nessie. We're together, okay? I will protect you with my life.' She grasped her sister's shoulders, forcing Nessa to look at her. 'Nessa… Remember this.' She swallowed and Nessa stared at her with huge, doe-like hazel eyes. 'What?'

Elphaba took a deep breath. 'If anything happens to me, anything at all, and you can get away-'

Nessa's eyes grew even wider as she realised what her sister was saying. 'No! Fabala, I won't leave you!'

Elphaba shook her head. 'This isn't about me!' she hissed. 'Nessa, we have _two _Objects of Power here. If they fall into the hands of the Shadows, Oz will be lost. Protecting them is our first priority now. So if anything happens to me – if I fall behind, or get kidnapped, or worse…' She felt Nessa starting to tremble again, but she knew this had to be said. 'Then you take your ring, and my locket, too, if you can, and you run. Get as far away from here as possible. It would probably be wisest for you to keep the ring, but hide the locket somewhere – I don't know, bury it or something. It's too dangerous to keep those two Objects this close to one another.' She gazed into her sister's eyes. 'If somehow, Fiyero and the others break free, or are released… find them. They can help you. Mom has told Amaia what she needs to know; she'll know what to do. Okay, Nessie? I need you to promise me.'

Nessa was hiccupping with sobs again. 'No… I- I can't…' she choked out. 'Fabala, I could never leave you behind!'

'You have to!' Elphaba lowered her voice to prevent it from carrying outside the cellar. 'Nessa…'

'Okay…' the girl whispered. 'I will. But…' A fresh sob escaped her lips. 'I can't do this, Fabala, I just can't… I'm so scared…' She started crying again, quietly, but in a heart-wrenching manner. Elphaba just held her sister close and softly rocked her back and forth.

She listened. No more footsteps. She wasn't sure whether the Shadows really had left, but she was almost certain they had. That irksome feeling of impending doom was gone now.

However, she still didn't want to leave their spot, just in case; so she started singing to Nessa again in an attempt to calm her down, softly stroking her light brown hair, brushing it away from her face.

'Just close your eyes,' she sang quietly. 'The sun is going down. You'll be alright; no one can hurt you now…'

Nessa's weight slowly grew heavier against her, and she gently lowered her sister to the floor, tucking the blanket under her chin and kissing her forehead. 'Come morning light…' She looked up at where she knew the hatch to be, and desperately wished that what she was telling Nessa now would become the truth. Her voice was a mere whisper, barely audible, as she sang the next words.

'…you and I'll be safe and sound.'

* * *

'Where IS she?!' the Shadow growled, grabbing Boq's collar and easily lifting him off the couch. He pulled the gag from his mouth and shook him. '_Talk_.'

Boq made a spluttering sound. 'I don't know! She went to the kitchen for coffee, and I haven't seen her afterwards!' he wailed. The Shadow threw him down onto the couth and removed the gags from the others' mouths. 'So she escaped – I figured out that much! Now _where could she have gone_?!'

'I don't know!' cried Glinda. 'I'm not even from Munchkinland – I don't even know what there _is _around here!'

The Shadow turned towards Boq and Amaia. 'You two are from here,' he grunted. 'You've known the girl since she was a baby. Where. Did. She. Go?!'

Boq was trembling a little. Amaia gave him a reassuring look and turned to face the Shadow. 'I don't know,' she said. 'And even if I did, I wouldn't tell you.'

The Shadow slapped her across the face. Boq yelped and tried to get to her, but he was still tied up.

The front door burst open and a few other Shadows, the ones that had been looking for Elphaba, came in. Their leader turned around. 'And?' he barked, and one of the others stepped forward. 'We've been to the cemetery, but there's no sign she's been there,' she said. 'And the Governor's mansion was empty, too.'

'Though it looked like someone had been in the youngest girl's room,' another Shadow added. 'The wardrobe had been opened. We've searched the entire house, but she wasn't there.'

'And none of the villagers have seen her, either,' a third Shadow added.

The black-eyed Shadow roared in frustration and smashed a glass from the breakfast table against the wall. It shattered into thousands of tiny pieces. 'That witch won't escape me this time!' he yelled at the others.

'Perhaps,' the female Shadow suggested, 'we could lure her out somehow. Make sure she comes to us, instead of us coming to her.'

His gaze drifted over the students and the woman sitting across from him, and slowly, a malicious grin spread across his face. 'Lure her out… yes,' he said, satisfied. 'Yes, that's a good idea.' He grabbed Fiyero's hair and yanked him up. 'The boyfriend would do the job, don't you think?'

'Using him would probably be most effective,' another Shadow agreed, and the leader nodded. 'You – stay here,' he told two of the other Shadows. 'You,' he indicated the others, 'come with me. She's an evil little witch, and she's stronger than you might think.' He pulled Fiyero out the door with him, parading down the muddy roads. 'Miss Elphaba!' he yelled at the top of his lungs. 'Miss Elphaba! Look who I've got here!'

'She can't hear you,' Fiyero spat at him. 'She's long gone by now!'

The Shadow punched his face, causing him to see stars. 'No, she's not,' he growled. 'She'd never leave her dear friends behind!'

Unfortunately, Fiyero knew that to be true. But perhaps… she had Nessa to protect now. Maybe, just maybe, she would do the right thing and leave them here to keep her sister, the Objects, and _herself _safe.

* * *

'Fabala?' Nessa asked sleepily. Many hours had passed, though Elphaba wasn't sure how many, exactly; and her sister only now woke up. Elphaba stroked her hair. 'Yes, Nessie?'

Nessa's voice was weak. 'What are we going to do now?'

In reply, Elphaba rose to her feet and held out her hand for Nessa to take. 'Come on.'

The younger girl complied and Elphaba pushed up the hatch, eyes darting around the basement for a moment, taking everything in, before beckoning her sister. 'It's safe. I think they're gone.'

She helped Nessa out and they sneaked around the house, Elphaba first, poking her head around corners, ready to bolt the moment she saw any movement; but there was no one there. She gently tugged at Nessa's hand. 'Come on. Let's get out of here.'

The sisters left the house and went for the lake nearby, where they could hide away between the trees to catch their breath and come up with a plan. 'We should leave,' said Nessa. 'We have to keep those Objects safe… We have to run.'

Elphaba, however, shook her head with the infamous Thropp stubbornness. 'I'm not going to run, Nessa. Not anymore. I'm tired of running.'

Nessa stared up at her sister with huge, frightened eyes. 'What? But Fabala…'

'I'm not leaving Fiyero and the others behind, Nessie,' said Elphaba, quietly but firmly, pulling the locket from the bodice of her dress and fastening it around her neck. 'I've tried that before, and it didn't work for me. Not to mention the fact that apparently, I can't seem to get rid of them even when I wanted to,' she muttered under her breath, and Nessa tilted her head a little to the side. 'What do you mean?'

Elphaba grimaced. 'Well… I fled Shiz because Glin and Cohvu knew about my secret, but they found me again. And I tried to get away from Fiyero once, too, because it scared me that _he _knew… but again, he found me.' She shrugged. 'I'm not sure if I believe in fate, or anything… but if it exists, it apparently doesn't want me to ditch them.'

Nessa quirked an eyebrow at her sister, looking amused for a moment. 'Is that the only reason?' she teased. Elphaba grumbled. 'Shut up.'

Nessa cast her eyes heavenwards. 'Oh, please, Fabala. Just admit that they're your good friends and that you love Fiyero.'

Elphaba glared at her sister. 'Fine. They're my friends and I care about them, and that's why I am _not _leaving them behind. Satisfied?' She yanked a branch from a tree and started to strip it from its leaves with violent gestures, causing Nessa to smirk slightly. 'Oh, Fabala. You shouldn't get so worked up about the fact that you care about someone. You're allowed to, you know. It's not a bad thing.'

Elphaba shook her head impatiently, tossing the branch aside as she realised she was being childish. 'Never mind, Nessa. The point is, I'm not going. I've been running for too long already. This time, I'm going to face them.' She looked straight at her sister, their eyes locking. 'And you're going to help me.'

* * *

'Miss Elphaba! I know you can hear me!' the Shadow boomed. By now, he was fuming with rage, since the green girl still hadn't shown up. He was actually starting to doubt that she was still around; he knew that if she was, she would have heard him at some point, since he had strolled across the roads for hours, dragging the Vinkun prince with him. And if she _had _heard him, she would have come out. So what if she really had fled? How was he supposed to find her then?

'Last chance, little witch!' he yelled at the top of his lungs, spinning around, still dragging Fiyero with him, the other Shadows trailing behind them. He pressed the blade of his knife to the boy's throat. 'Come out _right this instant _or your little boyfriend is dead!'

Fiyero struggled. 'Don't come out, Fae!' he yelled. 'Don't come-' He was cut off by a knee in his stomach, sending him doubling over in pain. The Shadow stopped at the edge of a field, looking around with narrowed eyes. He caught a flash of black fabric and a devious grin tugged at the corners of his mouth. Finally. There she was.

'I know you're there, Elphaba,' he shouted. 'I give you three clock-ticks and then I'm going to cut little princey's throat. One. Two-'

'No, don't!' Fiyero's head shot up at her voice. She emerged from behind a tree, hands held up in defeat. The Shadows immediately raised their hands, dark smoke and lightning swirling around them, ready for attack. Elphaba ignored them, however, her gaze fixed on Fiyero and the dark Shadow – their leader. 'Don't hurt him!'

'Fae, get out of here!' Fiyero burst out, earning him another punch in the stomach. Elphaba's eyes flamed. 'I said _don't hurt him_!'

'I'm going to count to three again,' the Shadow said, holding a struggling Fiyero in check, pressing the knife to the princes throat again. 'You are coming to me, and you're going to hand that locket over to me, or princey dies.'

'No.'

'One…'

Elphaba raised her chin in defiance. 'Never.'

'Two…' The Shadow tightened his grip on the knife, and Fiyero closed his eyes in anticipation. 'Thr-'

Elphaba's dark eyes flashed as she spread her arms, clutching the locket with one hand. 'I said NO!' At the same time, she released her magic in a sonic boom, sending every Shadow plus Fiyero toppling to the ground.

The leader of the Shadows rose to his feet, black eyes burning with hatred. 'Attack!' he yelled, pointing at Elphaba with a wild gesture. 'Kill that witch and bring me that locket!'

Fiyero worked himself up on all fours just in time to see the Shadows charging on Elphaba, and his eyes widened. 'Fae, no!'

Elphaba stood there, eyes still blazing, her long raven hair billowing in the wind, clutching the locket so tightly in her one hand that her knuckles had turned white. She didn't pull a muscle as the Shadows came closer. The air was crackling with magic and Fiyero held his breath.

When the Shadows were about ten meters away, Elphaba suddenly yelled, 'Nessa, now!'

The younger girl, who had apparently been hiding behind one of the scarce trees in the field, now dashed towards her older sister, her eyes just like her sister's; filled with fear, but also with determination. Keepers' eyes. Thropp eyes.

She, too, was clutching something in her hand, and Fiyero knew that it had to be her ring. She went to stand next to Elphaba, sliding her free hand in her sister's. Elphaba squeezed it in a reassuring gesture, and then they both focused on the Shadows charging on them and closed their eyes.

'Ready?' whispered Elphaba, feeling the magic flowing through her body and towards Nessa's through their linked hands, before flowing back again. Nessa's voice was trembling a little when she replied, 'I guess.'

Elphaba squeezed her hand once more. 'Just focus on the magic,' she whispered. 'That's all you need to know. You can do it. I know you can. Are you ready?'

This time, her sister's voice was a little bit steadier. 'Yes.'

All of that happened quickly. The Shadows almost reached them and Elphaba took a deep breath. It was now or never.

'Now!'

Their eyes flew open. They released their magic.

And the sky exploded.

* * *

**Are you guys familiar with the How it should have ended-thingies on YouTube? I particularly love the Hunger Games one. Look it up. CAMO-, CAMO-, CAMOUFLAGE.**

**Review please! You'll make me happy! :D**


	22. Chapter 22 Decisions

**AN: No cliffie for you this time! ;) **

**Artsoccer: I do love my cliffies, but I don't hate my readers! I love you guys! :D I just... also love... torturing you. :3**

**LunaSibuna: At your request, I put it in here ;). It's not really long or elaborate, though.**

**BlueD: Okay. (You know I'd never do that!) I love the LOTR one too, have you ever seen it?**

**Glisa the Good: Thank you so much... Hans Christian Andersen in disguise xD who knows? ^_^ I just might be... After all, you don't know who I am... Heheh.**

**Anyway, thanks again, all of you! I really, really appreciate your support and wonderful reviews! :)**

**Oh - the 'Vinkun' words Fiyero uses in here... they're actually Irish (except for 'Fae', which, like I said, I totally made up). Can anyone tell me what they mean (without looking them up)? :D **

**You might also know a few of them from another book trilogy I love - there are Irish words in that one, too. The words I borrowed from those books are _a croí _and _croí eile_. The other one I just looked up. ****Virtual brownies (JUST BROWNIES, WATERCOLOR. NOTHING IN THEM BUT FLOUR AND EGGS AND CHOCOLATE) to those who know which books I'm talking about.**

* * *

**Chapter 22. Decisions**

When the enormous storm of magic died down a bit, the noise fading and the smoke clearing, Fiyero slowly moved his arm from where he had been covering his face with it, to look around. Everywhere around him, Shadows were scattered across the field; he stared at them in amazement. Had Nessa and Elphaba done that together? With help from the locket and the ring? He was suddenly filled with awe when he realised the true powers those objects apparently possessed.

Then he heard someone coughing, and his attention was snapped back to the here and now. He shook his head in an attempt to clear it and scrambled to his feet, making his way over to where he had last seen Elphaba. He sped up when he saw her sitting in the grass, violent coughs and gasps racking her body. 'Fae!'

'The Shadows!' Elphaba managed to choke out between coughs, waving an impatient hand in the direction of the Shadows. 'Pierce… their hearts!'

He stopped, unsure. 'But…'

'Now! Or they'll…' She coughed again, trying to muffle it using the sleeve of her dress. 'Come to life again!'

He nodded and went over to the leader of the Shadows, picking up his knife. He took a few deep breaths, then started piercing every and each one of the Shadow's hearts.

Elphaba dragged herself over to where her sister had been, still coughing. 'Nessa?'

The younger girl was wheezing for air. 'Did… Did we…'

Elphaba wrapped her arms around Nessa. 'We did.' She coughed again. 'Are you okay?'

Nessa nodded, dazed. 'Yeah… Fine, I guess. Just a bit… overwhelmed.' She swayed a little. 'And I'm so tired… is that normal?'

Elphaba nodded, covering her mouth with her sleeve as she coughed once more. 'Side effect… of the magic.'

Nessa eyed her older sister in concern. 'I don't like that cough, Fabala.'

The green girl waved her away. 'Another side effect. Plus the smoke.' She tried to catch her breath, gasping. 'That was… one powerful bit of magic.'

'But why do you seem more affected than I am?' Nessa wanted to know, still not convinced, and Elphaba looked at her. 'Because I channelled the magic,' she stated simply, trying to take slow, deep breaths, calming herself down. It was as if she could still feel the magic coursing through her body. 'The power came from both Objects and also from you and me, but it was channelled through me because I'm the only one with activemagical powers.'

Nessa gently rubbed her back. 'You okay?'

Her sister flashed her a weak smile and nodded. 'I'm fine.' She gingerly rose to her feet, Nessa following, and the sisters overlooked the field. The Shadows' bodies were everywhere and Nessa swallowed difficultly, but Elphaba felt slightly numb. The first time, she had been hit hard by the realisation that she had killed people – Shadows – but now, she barely felt anything. Was she becoming heartless? She worried about that for a moment, but shook it off. These were Shadows of the tribe responsible for her father's murder. By now, she had seen what Shadows were capable of, and she now knew that they deserved their fate.

Fiyero killed the last Shadow, then quickly returned to the two girls and wrapped his arms around Elphaba's waist. She trailed her fingers down his face and to his neck, where a thin, shallow cut indicated the spot where the Shadow's knife had been. 'Are you okay?' she asked worriedly, tentatively touching the spot, and he laced his fingers with hers and kissed them. 'I'm fine. Are you?'

Elphaba nodded. She felt like the previous time was repeating itself – she wanted nothing more than to find a bed and sleep for hours, but she knew she had to hold on a little longer. She turned towards Nessa, who was slumping against a tree, looking even paler than usual. Elphaba felt a pang of guilt. Nessa had woken from a coma only a few weeks ago, and she was at the end of her strength now.

Elphaba helped her sister sit down in the grass. 'Stay here, Nessie,' she said gently, tucking a strand of soft hair behind Nessa's ear. 'You did wonderfully. I'm proud of you. You can go to sleep now – Fiyero will stay here to watch over you.'

Nessa's eyes were already drifting shut. 'But Boq…' she protested weakly. 'And the others…'

'I'll go get them,' Elphaba promised quietly. 'I'm going to bring them back, I promise. Just sleep now, Nessie. You need it.'

The girl curled up in the grass and promptly fell asleep, and Elphaba rose to her – slightly wobbly – feet and turned to face Fiyero. 'Stay with her.'

'Where are you going?' he asked warily, and her gaze drifted towards the Parlones' cottage in the distance. He followed her gaze and shook his head firmly. 'Oh, no. Fae, you can't keep pushing yourself to the very limits of your strength – this in itself must have been exhausting, you can't just-'

'It was,' she cut him off. 'It was exhausting. But I can't rest yet. There are only a few more to go, Yero. I can take them. Just stay with my sister, please?' She leaned up to kiss his cheek. 'Keep her safe,' she whispered. 'I'll be back soon.'

And before he could say anything else, she had dashed off towards the small house.

* * *

Elphaba peeked through the window. She could see her friends in the living room, but there was no trace of the Shadows. She decided to just take the chance and sneak inside.

She snuck in through the front door, quietly closing it behind her. Her friends immediately started to squirm when they saw her. 'Elphie!' hissed Boq. 'Get out of here!'

Elphaba shook her head, starting to untie his ropes. 'Where are they?' she whispered.

'In my bedroom,' Amaia whispered back. 'Boq told them you hid the locket in this house. They've been looking for it for the past hour or so.'

Elphaba smiled a little. 'Nicely done.' She finished untying Boq, who then went to help his mother, and moved on to Cohvu. 'Let's hurry.'

'Where's Nessa?' asked Boq anxiously.

'And Fiyero?' Cohvu wanted to know. Elphaba smiled at him reassuringly. 'They're both safe. They're together.' She moved on to Glinda, who had been oddly silent until then. 'Glin?' She gasped when she saw the ugly cut in her friend's cheek. 'Did they…'

'Oh, Elphie!' Glinda suddenly burst out, and she buried her face in Elphaba's shoulder and started crying. Elphaba quickly untied her and held her friend, stroking her blonde curls. 'Ssh, it's okay, Glin, it's okay. You'll be fine, okay?'

'I was so... scared!' Glinda wailed, and Elphaba gingerly touched the cut. 'Did they do this, Glin?'

The blonde nodded, hiccupping with sobs, and Elphaba's temper flared once again.

When the Shadows re-entered the living room, yelling angrily that they hadn't found any locket, they were greeted with the sight of a very, very angry green witch.

'Why, Miss Elphaba,' one of the Shadows grinned at her. 'To what do we owe this pleasant surprise?'

The young witch raised her hand. Dancing in her palm was a ball of crackling green magic. 'No one,' she growled, '_no one _touches my best friend.'

She threw the energy ball. One of the Shadows caught it and smashed it back at her, and she could only barely dodge it. Glinda shrieked when it just missed her, and Elphaba shouted, 'Get down!'

One of the Shadows spread the deadly smoke they sometimes used, and the green girl yelled at her friends, 'Hold your breath!' before focusing on creating a breeze to carry away the smoke. She clutched the locket, her eyes flashed, and one of the Shadows exploded in a confetti of sparks.

'Wow, Em,' said Cohvu, clearly impressed. He was holding Glinda, trying to shield her from the fight with his body. 'You're really starting to get it, huh? How to use that locket?'

Elphaba flashed him a quick grin. 'I'm trying my best. It gets easier once you know how.' She dodged a fire ball and looked at the spot where the exploded Shadow had been standing.

She knew that he wasn't dead – she couldn't pierce his heart now, since there wasn't much left to pierce, and so he would come back. Eventually. For now, though, he was gone, so she focused on the last Shadow.

He growled and charged, tossing lightning in her direction. She dodged it and tried to focus, but her vision was starting to blur and her knees were buckling, and she knew her exhaustion was getting the better of her. She'd never used this much magic before, and it was taking its toll.

_Not now, please, not now…_ she begged silently, trying to get herself together. _Not yet. Just a few more moments, one more Shadow, and then I can sleep for as long as I want._

Her body had other ideas, however. When the Shadow threw an energy ball at her, she couldn't doge it and it hit her square in the stomach, sending her flying backwards; and when she threw an energy ball of her own, she was so unsteady and unfocused that she missed completely. The Shadow laughed – a horrible, hollow sound. 'Die, witch!' he shouted, before raising his hands, magic crackling. She looked up at him, and there was no doubt in her mind that he would succeed. She was too weak to do anything.

But then, suddenly, something happened that startled everyone – including their enemy. In one quick movement, Cohvu had risen to his feet, a kitchen knife from the breakfast table in his hand; he ran up and launched himself right over the couch and onto the unpleasantly surprised Shadow, knocking him off his feet… and driving the kitchen knife into the Shadow's heart at the same time.

Everyone fell completely silent, save for the sound of everyone's laboured breathing as they tried to comprehend what had just happened. Elphaba was down on all fours, panting, her vision swimming as she looked up at Cohvu. 'Thanks,' she breathed.

Then she collapsed onto the floor.

* * *

When she opened her eyes again, she looked straight into a pair of concerned sapphire blue eyes that could really only belong to one person. She surprised both him and herself by immediately flinging her arms around him and burying her face in his neck. 'Are you okay?'

His hand cradled the back of her head, tangling his fingers in her silky raven tresses. 'Of course. I was never hurt to begin with, Fae. It's you I'm worried about.'

She let out a sound that was something between a sob and a laugh, muffled by the fact that she still had her face pressed to his neck. 'Are you ever _not _worried?'

'When it comes to you?' he mumbled into her hair. 'Never.'

He pulled away slightly, cupping her face with both his hands. 'Are you sure you're okay?'

She nodded. 'Just tired, is all.' She yawned, as if to prove that fact. 'What happened? After I passed out?'

'Boq came to fetch me and Nessa,' said Fiyero, stroking her hair. 'By the time I got here, Cohvu had already put you in bed – Nessa's bed, for the time being, to give you a bit of privacy. Cohvu, Amaia, and me got rid of the Shadow's body together. The other one apparently exploded, but Glinda said he'll be back.'

Elphaba nodded wearily. 'Probably. But there will be others, anyway, so it doesn't really matter if it's the same one coming back or new ones coming after me.' She shook her head. 'I really need to find out who their King is.'

'Nessa had an idea about that,' said Fiyero, and Elphaba perked up. 'Really? She thinks she knows who the King is?'

He shook his head. 'Not that. But she thinks she knows how to find him.' He hesitated. 'She said something about your parents…?'

'Of course!' exclaimed Elphaba. 'They were both Keepers – perhaps they had books on the subject, or something… we could search our house!'

'Not now, though,' said Fiyero sternly, and she agreed, knowing that she'd never win this argument. 'Not now.' She yawned again, and he gently brushed some hair away from her forehead. 'You should go back to sleep.'

She hesitated for a moment. She still wasn't sure about all this; her natural reaction was to push him away, as far as she could, in order to protect her heart from getting hurt again… but she was just starting to get accustomed again to the feeling of being loved. She'd forgotten how wonderful that was. She was constantly debating between the two, and it drove her mad sometimes. She was getting tired of it and she wanted to just make up her mind, but she couldn't; she kept alternating between pushing him away and pulling him closer again, and he didn't deserve that. Yet he seemed to love her beyond all that, wanting to give her the time she needed – and knowing that, she only felt more guilty.

Right now, she was tired and her entire body felt bruised – it had been tossed around an awful lot today, hitting floors and walls and furniture – and she didn't care about what would be the most sensible thing to do. She just wanted to do what felt right in that moment. 'Yero?'

'Yes, _a chroí?_'

She scowled at him. 'What's that supposed to mean?'

He held back a laugh. 'It's Vinkun.'

'I got that much,' she said drily. 'What does it mean?'

'If I tell you that, you'd never let me call you that again.'

'Wait a clock-tick…' She wrinkled her nose in thought. '_That_'s where I've heard 'Fae' before! Isn't that Vinkun, too?'

He nodded and she tilted her head. 'What does _that _mean?'

'Again,' he said, kissing her nose, 'I'm not going to tell you. What did you want to ask me?'

She blushed a little. 'Oh… nothing.'

'Hey.' He stroked her cheek. 'You can ask me anything. You know that.'

She sighed, but she already knew she would give in – she just needed him now. 'Lie with me?' she asked, barely audible, but he heard her and he kissed her brow again. 'Of course.'

She scooted over a little and turned over to lie on her side, with her back towards him. She felt him wrapping his arm loosely around her waist, and he buried his face in her hair. 'I love you, Fae,' he whispered. 'Thank you for trying to let me in.'

She sighed, already half asleep, and snuggled closer to him. He continued softly stroking her hair as he watched her eyes close.

* * *

The next morning, when Elphaba emerged from the bedroom, she surprised everyone by immediately walking up to Cohvu and wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug. 'Thank you,' she said solemnly. 'You saved my life.'

He understood it then, and he hugged her back. 'No problem, Em. Anytime.'

She pulled back and smiled at him, then turned around towards the rest. 'Any plans for today?'

No one spoke up, so she nodded. 'In that case, I'm taking Nessa home.'

'What do you mean, home?' Boq wanted to know, and Elphaba held out her hand to her younger sister, who took it immediately and went to stand next to the green girl. 'To our parents' home,' clarified Elphaba. 'If they have any books about Keepers or Shadows, we're going to find them. There might just be something useful about the King inside of them.'

The girls stayed at the mansion for almost the entire day, and only returned around dinnertime. 'Found anything?' asked Boq.

Elphaba nodded, spreading the notes she took across the coffee table. 'As a matter of fact, we did.'

'We couldn't find any books on Keepers or Shadows in our library or Mom and Dad's bedroom,' explained Nessa. 'But then I pulled out a book about a different subject, and behind that one, there were other ones hidden.'

'Were they about Keepers and Shadows?' asked Cohvu, and Nessa nodded. 'Yes.'

'So here's the thing,' began Elphaba, going over her notes. 'There's a spell that can be performed to reveal the King's identity.'

Boq grinned. 'That's great!'

'Only it's not as easy as it sounds.'

Cohvu sighed. 'It never is.'

'What's the catch?' asked Amaia, who was setting the table for dinner. Elphaba drummed her fingernails on one of the pieces of paper. 'The spell has to be performed by all three Keepers at the same time, or it won't work.'

Glinda's face fell. 'But we don't know who the third Keeper is.'

'We don't _know_,' said Fiyero, connecting the dots. 'But we _suspected _someone to be a Keeper, right?'

Glinda and Cohvu both looked up at him in awe and Elphaba smirked at him. 'I knew you weren't as brainless as you pretended to be.'

He huffed. 'I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not.'

She laughed and turned to face the others. 'He's right. Cohvu and Glin, do you remember Morrible complaining about what happened to the Grimmerie? Her tribe had gotten a hold of it, but the Wizard stole it back, remember?'

They both nodded and Elphaba pointed towards her notes. 'I think the Wizard himself is the third Keeper,' she said.

'It's a wild guess,' said Cohvu thoughtfully. 'But it's the most likely one… and pretty much the only option we have. We could at least give it a shot.'

Elphaba nodded. 'That's what I thought.'

'So we're going to the Emerald City?' asked Glinda excitedly. She squealed. 'That is so swankified!'

'Are we all going?' asked Amaia, and the green girl hesitated. 'See… that's what I wanted to talk to you about,' she said gravely.

She sat down and looked at them all. 'We can't all go together.'

Nessa's lower lip started trembling. 'Why not, Fabala?'

Elphaba squeezed her hand. 'Think about it, Nessie,' she said gently. 'Two Keepers, on the road with two Objects of Power? It would be too dangerous and you know that, too. It's been dangerous for us even now, being together for a few days. The trip to the City, taking into account possible problems on the way, might take weeks. We can't stay together for such a long period of time.'

Nessa's eyes had widened. 'Are you saying that… that we should split up? You and me, I mean? Fabala, I just got you back!' she cried.

'I know, Nessie!' Elphaba sank down on the floor in front of the chair in which Nessa was sitting, looking up at her younger sister pleadingly. 'I know. And I hate it as much as you do. But our first priority is to protect the Objects – you know that. We need to split up. I think we should all go to the Emerald City, but we should take different ways there.' She squeezed her sister's hands again. 'Don't you worry, we'll see each other again!'

'Promise?' sniffled Nessa, and Elphaba hugged her. 'Promise.' She hoped it was a promise that could be kept.

She turned to face Fiyero then, and he immediately frowned. 'Fae, you're not going to suggest-'

'Oh, hush, Yero.' She rolled her eyes at him. 'Of course I'm not. You'd never listen, anyway, so I don't really have a choice but to take you with me, do I?'

He grinned at her and she looked at Boq and Amaia. Amaia immediately said, 'We'll go with Nessa. And I think Glinda and Cohvu should come with you two. Let's just stick with the groups we had before we got together again.'

'I don't think you could have stopped Glin and Cohvu, had you wanted to,' muttered Elphaba under her breath, before saying in a louder voice, 'Alright then. Let's leave in the morning.' She looked at Nessa, uncertain. 'Unless you're not up to it yet, of course. I mean, you're still weak and…'

'I'll be fine, Fabala,' Nessa assured her. 'Boq and Amaia will take me in the wheelchair, so I don't have to walk so much.'

Elphaba nodded. 'Okay.' She looked around the circle of her friends and family. 'Let's do this, then.'

* * *

Fiyero tried to sleep, he really did, but he just couldn't. The climate in Munchkinland was so different from what he was used to back home in the Vinkus; it was moist and much warmer than back home, and he felt a bit thrown off. Finally, he gave up and got out of bed, tiptoeing towards the kitchen to get himself a glass of water.

When he returned to the living room, however, he nearly dropped the glass when he caught two dark eyes staring back at him from the couch. When he realised it was Elphaba, he let out a breath and put his hand over his heart. 'You scared me to death!'

She smirked a little. 'Forgot I was sleeping here?'

'I had, actually.' He sat down at the other end of the couch, next to her feet. 'I thought you'd be sleeping with Nessa.'

'I only go to her room whenever there's a storm,' said Elphaba, and he nodded. 'Okay.'

She nodded towards his glass of water. 'Couldn't sleep?'

He pouted, making her chuckle. 'The air is so _humid _here,' he complained. 'How can you stand it?'

She quirked an eyebrow at him, amused. 'I grew up here.' She sighed and sat up, leaning against the arm of the couch. 'I couldn't sleep, either.'

'Worried about tomorrow?' he asked knowingly, and she nodded, heaving another sigh. 'I hate letting Nessa out of my sight again,' she confessed quietly. 'I know it's the right thing to do – to protect the Objects, and thus Oz… but I hate doing it. She's right – we just got each other back, and now…'

'I understand.' He moved closer to her and she leaned against him, resting her back against his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and put his chin on her shoulder. 'But Nessa will be fine, Fae. Boq and Amaia won't let anything happen to her.'

She heaved another sigh. 'I know.'

They were quiet for a while. Then he asked quietly, 'Fae?'

'Mm?'

He hesitated. 'What… exactly… would you say is going on between us? I mean… Would you say we're, like, dating now?'

She played with her braid. 'Honestly, Fiyero? I have no idea. You're the one with the experience here,' she teased him, and he laughed quietly. 'Okay. True.' He fell silent again. 'It's pretty stupid, isn't it?'

'What is?'

'The words you can use to describe a relationship.'

She half-turned to look at him, and he explained, 'Unless you're married, there's not really a way to describe a relationship between two people without making it sound stupid. Maybe that's just me… but, well, _I _am not going to tell people that we're 'romantically involved' or anything.'

She shuddered. 'Please don't.'

He chuckled. 'See what I mean? I could say we're 'dating', but I think it's stupid to call it that, too, since we've never actually been on a date.'

She rolled her eyes, but she was laughing, too. 'So what _do _you want to call it? And before you suggest it,' she quickly added, 'you're _not _going to call me your girlfriend.'

He pouted playfully. 'Why not?'

'I hate that word.'

'Okay.' He thought about it for a while; then a mischievous grin spread across his face. 'I have just the perfect thing.'

She eyed him warily. 'What?'

'Can I call you my _croí eile_?'

'_Croí eile_…' She mused over it for a moment. 'I like it. It sounds nice. What does it mean?'

He grinned and played with her hair. 'Wouldn't you like to know.'

She scowled at him. 'Just tell me! You can't just go around calling me things and not telling me what they mean!'

He kissed her. 'Patience, _a chiste_. One day, I'll tell you. I promise.'

'All of it?' she asked, just to be sure, and he nodded solemnly. 'All of it.'

She hesitated a bit longer, then gave in with a huff, sinking back against his chest. 'Fine, then.'

They didn't talk after that, just sitting together in silence. When Fiyero finally started to feel tired, he kissed Elphaba's hair. 'I'm going back to bed, okay?'

She didn't respond and he craned his neck to look at her face. 'Fae?'

When he realised she'd fallen asleep, he smiled and gingerly moved away from her, laying her down gently and pulling the blankets over her sleeping form. Then he kissed her forehead. 'Sweet dreams, _a croí_,' he whispered, before quietly tiptoeing back to his room.

* * *

**Review please? :)**


	23. Chapter 23 Journey

**AN: I personally love where Fiyeraba is going in this story - especially since Fiyeraba isn't going too well in Wonderwomen at the moment :P. **

**You'll get to know the meanings of the words (those of you who haven't already looked it up)... eventually. Nah, probably within the next few chapters or so. Or not. I'm not sure, really... I know where I'm going with this story, generally, but not _exactly_. We'll see.**

**Some of you are having suspicions and/or gut feelings about people being Keepers and/or Kings and/or Shadows... I'm not going to say anything, but by now I'm sure of who the King will be (up until now I was still debating between several possibilities). **

* * *

**Chapter 23. Journey**

'Why can't we take the train?' whined Glinda.

They had only been walking for an hour or so, but the blonde was already sulking. Elphaba sighed and turned to face her friend. 'Because there's been a blizzard just outside Munchkinland, and there are no trains between here and the Emerald City, that's why,' she said patiently – for the third time.

Glinda pouted. 'Then can't we take a carriage?'

'Carriages are expensive, Glin. We don't have that much money with us.'

Glinda sighed irritably. 'And _why _couldn't I buy new shoes and clothes at that cute little shop we passed ten minutes ago?'

'Because you'd have to drag all those shoes and clothes with you, and it's much quicker and easier if we travel lightly.'

'But-'

'Will you shut up already?' snapped Elphaba finally. 'Shoes and clothes aren't the most important things in the world, you know!'

Glinda faltered, then pouted. 'I'm sorry, Elphie.' She linked her arm with Cohvu's and leaned her head against his shoulder, and Elphaba grumbled and looked ahead of her again, stomping a bit ahead of the others. Fiyero looked at her, wanting to join her, but knowing that he should leave her alone for a moment first.

'Coco?' asked Glinda in a whiny voice. 'Give me a nickname.'

Her boyfriend looked at her, confused. 'What?'

'I call you Coco and I call Fiyero Fifi and I call Elphaba Elphie. I want you to give me a nickname, too.'

'I call you Glinny, don't I?'

She paused. 'Well, yes…'

'I'm not good at coming up with nicknames,' Cohvu admitted. 'And especially not compared to Fiyero. Calling his girlfriend beautiful without her even knowing? That's about as romantic as it gets.'

Now it was Glinda's turn to be confused. 'What do you mean?'

'Fiyero told us the other day that in Vinkun, 'Fae' means-'

'Don't tell her!' Fiyero lurched forward and clamped a hand over Cohvu's mouth. '_Don't _tell Glinda,' he begged. 'She's the biggest blabbermouth _ever_. She'll tell Fae, and if Fae finds out, I'm a dead man!'

Glinda, however, wasn't as stupid as people sometimes assumed her to be and she grinned maliciously at Fiyero. 'Are you saying 'Fae' means 'beautiful' in Vinkun?'

'I didn't say anything!' protested Fiyero, and Glinda laughed. 'Relax, Fifi. I won't tell her.' She sniffled. 'But Cohvu is right – that is _so _romantic!'

Fiyero grinned at her, but then Elphaba turned around. 'What are you guys talking about?'

'Shoes!' said Glinda brightly. At the same time, Cohvu yelled, 'The weather!' and Fiyero said, 'Shadows.'

Elphaba stared at all three of them for a moment. 'Out of those three, I think Fiyero's subject was the most likely,' she said drily, 'though I severely doubt you were talking about any of those things.'

When she turned around again, Fiyero elbowed Cohvu in the ribs. 'The _weather_?!' he hissed, and Cohvu looked indignant. 'Don't look at me! At least that's _a little bit _plausible!' He glared at his girlfriend. 'But why in Oz did you say 'shoes'? As if Yero and I would ever talk to you about _shoes_!'

Glinda pouted. 'Well, I had to say _something_!'

Fiyero sped up a little to catch up with Elphaba. 'Fae?'

'Mm?'

He fidgeted a little. 'Are you mad?'

She rolled her eyes. 'Of course not. I know you guys.' She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Though judging from Glinda's reaction, I think you were saying something she considered romantic.'

He gulped. 'Maybe.'

Her eyes narrowed even further. 'Were you telling her what all those Vinkun words mean you keep calling me?'

He blinked innocently at her. 'Not _all _of the words…'

She grumbled and he laughed, slipping an arm around her shoulders and kissing her temple. 'I promised I'd tell you one day, didn't I?'

'Is that day going to be anywhere in the near future?' she deadpanned, and he grinned at her. 'It will be within the next… year. Is that good enough?'

She huffed. He just laughed again.

They walked most of the day. They'd brought some food with them, which they ate around lunchtime; by dinnertime, they'd reached a small inn that wasn't too expensive and they decided to spend the night there. They ate and then retreated to their respective rooms, Glinda and Elphaba sharing one and Fiyero and Cohvu sharing the other one.

'Elphie,' Glinda whispered once they were lying in bed. Elphaba, who had already been half asleep, groaned. 'What?'

The blonde paused for a moment. 'Fiyero is really sweet, you know.'

'I know.'

'And he's, like, super romantic.'

'Uh-uh.'

'And handsome.'

'I guess.'

'And clever, too.'

'Sometimes,' Elphaba smirked.

Glinda pushed herself up. 'Then why do you keep pushing him away?'

Elphaba hissed. 'I'm not, okay? Or… I'm trying not to, at least. It's just hard for me, Glinda – I thought you understood that.'

'I do!' the blonde quickly reassured her. 'It's just… Sometimes I can't tell if you really love him back or not.'

Elphaba snorted. 'Don't worry, you're not the only one,' she muttered under her breath. 'I can't tell if I do or not, either.'

'You can't?'

'No.' She paused. 'But I think I might… one day.'

Glinda squealed softly. They were both silent for a while, and Elphaba was drifting back to sleep again, when Glinda asked again, quietly, 'Elphie?'

'Yeah?'

Glinda fidgeted, squirming around a little. 'Do you think…' She sighed. 'Do you think Cohvu loves me?'

Elphaba sat up, surprised. 'What?'

'I mean…' Glinda sighed again. 'He obviously _likes _me… but do you think he really _loves _me? Or that he could, someday? I wish I knew… I mean, I've had so many boyfriends before, but Cohvu is just… different. We've been friends for a long time, and I don't want to ruin that. It's not just that I'm attracted to him, it's also that I feel at ease with him, like I can tell him anything. Does that make sense?'

Elphaba smiled. 'That makes perfect sense.'

The blonde heaved another sigh. 'I think I might love him, Elphie,' she confessed quietly. 'I've never really loved anyone before, not like that, anyway… and I'm not sure what to do with it.'

'And so you're asking the very expert on love and relationships.'

Glinda giggled at her friend's sarcasm. 'I'm sorry… it's just what friends do, Elphie. And besides, you're the only one I can talk to about it. It's not like I'm going to ask Fiyero,' she shuddered, making Elphaba chuckle, 'and I can't very well ask Cohvu himself, either.' She grumbled. 'I wish I could tell whether he loves me back or not!'

'Then ask him.'

Glinda was horrified. 'No! A lady never does that!' She paused. 'In fact, no one ever does that. It makes you look possessive and creepy.'

Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'Whatever you say, Glin.'

'I'll find a way,' muttered Glinda sleepily. 'Sometimes I just wish Cohvu was a bit more romantic, like Fiyero. I wish he called _me _a nickname that means 'beautiful'. That's just the cutest thing _ever_… but then again, he tells me I am beautiful often enough, so that's sweet, too-'

'Whoa. Wait a clock-tick.' Elphaba sat up completely now, lighting the lamp on the nightstand. 'What did you just say?'

Glinda cocked her head a little to the side. 'That Cohvu tells me I'm beautiful?'

Elphaba shook her head. 'Before that.'

'Before…' Glinda's eyes widened when she realised what she had said. 'Nothing!' she yelped, horrified with herself. She had promised Fiyero not to blab it to Elphie, and now she just had!

'Glinda…'

'I didn't say anything!'

Elphaba glared at her, but Glinda quickly turned around, pulling the blanket over her head. 'Goodnight, Elphie!' she squeaked.

She squeezed her eyes shut tightly and just hoped Fiyero wouldn't kill her tomorrow.

* * *

When Fiyero entered the lounge of the inn the next morning, he found Elphaba already curled up on the couch with a book she'd found in the bookcase – even though the sun had barely risen yet. 'Good morning, Fae,' he greeted her cheerfully, sitting down next to her. They were the only ones there, but he didn't mind. Not at all.

When she glared at him, he frowned. 'What?'

'Refresh my memory,' she snarled. 'Exactly _what _did you just call me?'

He understood immediately and he swore softly under his breath in Vinkun. 'Glinda.'

A faint smirk curled up her lips. 'You just called me Glinda?'

'I'm going to kill that girl.' He sighed and looked at her. 'Look, Fae-'

'Don't call me that.'

'Why not?' he wanted to know, and she sighed. 'Look, Fiyero… Glinda insists it's all really romantic, and stuff… but I don't want you _lying _to me every time you call my name.'

'What?'

She didn't look him in the eye and she was fidgeting. 'You and I both know I'm not, nor could ever be, beautiful,' she stated simply. 'And that's the truth. No matter what you and Glinda say to try and make me feel better-'

'Okay,' he said sternly. 'Stop right there.' He took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. 'One: I have never lied to you about _anything_ in an attempt to make you feel better, and I never will. No, let me rephrase that: I have never lied to you _at all - _and I never will. Please believe that, Fae.'

She still didn't look at him, so he caught her chin and tilted her head to _make _her look at him. 'And two,' he said softly, brushing a strand of hair away from her face. 'If anyone on this planet deserves to be called beautiful, it's you, _a chroí_.'

She was starting to shake her head again, and he leaned forward and softly kissed her. When he pulled back, he rested his forehead against hers. 'It's true,' he insisted. 'You may be green, Fae, but that doesn't mean you're not beautiful. I meant what I said earlier – you're beautiful both inside and out. Even the very first time I saw you, in that dream, you took my breath away, and that hasn't changed ever since.'

She blushed and averted her eyes. 'You're just saying that-'

'Because it's true.' He cupped her face with one hand and gazed down into her chocolate eyes. She was so close that he could see the small flecks of gold in them, catching the dim light in the room, and he smiled. 'The only reason I'm saying it is because it's true… _Fae_.'

'But-'

He sighed irritably, knowing she was feeling uncomfortable and wanting to lighten the mood a little. 'You're ruining a romantic moment here with all your protests,' he whined. It had the desired effect – she broke into a smile. 'You're an idiot.'

'I know.'

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his lips briefly. 'But you're _my_ idiot.'

A goofy grin lit up his face – this was the closest she'd ever come to an 'I love you'. 'So I'm yours now, aren't I?'

'Well, since you keep on calling me yours, I thought I'd return the favour.'

He cocked his head, confused. 'When did I call you mine?'

She grinned at him. 'In the Vinkun language, the '_a_' prefix is often used before terms of endearment, and it means 'my'.'

He stared at her. 'You speak Vinkun?'

'Of course not.' She rolled her eyes and held up the book she was reading. He sighed when he saw the title. 'A book of the Vinkun language? Really?'

'I can't stand that I don't know what you're calling me!' she said defensively. 'And since you won't tell me and this book happened to be here…' She sighed. 'I can't find the meanings of the words you keep using, though.'

He grinned at her. 'I'm glad. It would spoil everything.' He drew her closer and kissed her forehead. She scowled at him. 'Why can't you just call me something in a language we _all _understand?'

'Because it sounds a lot better in Vinkun.' He kissed her again, on the lips this time. 'And because I like teasing you.'

Her eyebrows shot up and his eyes widened when he realised what that sounded like. 'Not like that!'

For a brief moment, he was afraid she'd be mad and turn away, but she just chuckled and snuggled closer to him. He let her silky ebony hair slide between his fingers. 'You're starting to get more comfortable around me, aren't you?'

She paused for a moment, then said quietly, 'I suppose so. Why?'

He twirled a strand of her hair around his finger. 'Not even too long ago, you wouldn't have been so open towards me,' he said. 'You barely ever touched me, and you jumped every time I touched you. You were… a bit skittish, I suppose. Timid.'

She nodded slowly. 'Yeah… I guess.'

She didn't say anything after that, so after a while, he prodded gently, 'So what changed?'

She looked up at him. 'What changed is…' She ran her fingers through her hair in an almost unconscious gesture. 'I… When Amaia told me they had you – the Shadows, I mean… that they were holding you and Glin and the others hostage, and then when Nessa and I were forced to run and leave you behind…' She shivered a little, and he pulled her closer, tracing soothing circles on her back.

She sighed. 'I was scared,' she admitted quietly. 'Up until then, I had always imagined the Shadows doing something like this – using you guys to get to me… but I never fully realised what that would be like. And then there I was, with Nessa to protect, but unable to protect any of _you_… and I was scared. That they would do something… that they might hurt you. The realisation that I could lose you… any of you, of course, but, well, you in particular… was awful.' She bit her lip. 'And then I realised that I was being stupid,' she finally blurted out. 'Despite everything, I was still trying to keep my distance from you and Glin, and Cohvu… because I was afraid that I'd get hurt again once I started to care too much. But then I finally understood that by then, it was already far too late. I already cared. It already hurt. And so it was stupid to keep on pretending otherwise.' She shrugged. 'That's it, I suppose. I care now, and I can't undo that.'

He was happy that she was so open to him right now – slowly, but surely, she was growing to trust him, and it felt amazing. 'Do you want to?' he asked now, a bit uncertainly. 'To undo it? Do you regret caring about us?'

'No!' She laid both her hands flat against his chest, gaze fixed on them to avoid having to look him in the eye. 'Of course not,' she said, her voice barely above a whisper. 'I still can't help but feel that caring is dangerous, but… but I don't regret it. Your friendship, and your… love… it helped me. Ever since my Mom died, I've had these walls around me, to protect me from getting hurt again – and of course there was the locket, which I had to keep safe and couldn't tell anyone about… when my father and Nessa died as well – or, well, I thought Nessa died, anyway – those walls became even higher and stronger. I was determined not to let anyone in, anyone at all, because in the end they'd just leave me one way or another and I'd be hurt and heartbroken and _alone _again.' She took a deep breath. 'And then Cohvu came along, and he managed to crack those walls just the tiniest little bit. Somehow, Glinda then succeeded in cracking them even more… and then there was you and you just started to break them down entirely.' She looked up at him now, meeting his eyes. 'Somehow, the three of you got me to care, and that's what changed – I realised that I did, in fact, care. And since I couldn't do anything about that anymore, I decided I might as well act like it.'

He took her in his arms then, resting his chin on top of her hair, hoping that she hadn't seen the tears welling up in his eyes – which, of course, she had, but she didn't comment on it. He just felt so touched by what she'd said. 'Oz, I love you, Fae,' he said, his voice a bit thicker than usual. 'And I'm so proud of you for opening up to me like this. I know it scares you, and it's an incredibly brave thing to do, _a chroí_.'

She buried her face in his chest. 'It's not brave,' she mumbled, her voice muffled by his shirt.

'Is too,' he retorted childishly, making her laugh. He stroked her hair. 'Want to go and get some breakfast?'

She nodded against his chest. 'Okay.'

* * *

They continued their journey as soon as they had all eaten breakfast and collected their things. As Elphaba had said, they were travelling lightly; they brought all the money they had left, along with some warm clothes and food just in case, but nothing else – much to Glinda's dismay.

Every night, they'd search for a place to sleep; usually, they found an inn or something in a small town, but the past few days they'd been travelling through meadows and they hadn't encountered any houses at all, let alone towns. The first night they spent in a hay-loft, but the second and third night they slept in the open air. When they reached a town by the next afternoon, Glinda squealed and hugged the wall of a building, arms spread wide. 'Finally! Population!'

A few of the village people looked strangely at her, some of them laughing, and her friends were snickering, too. 'Oh, Glinda,' said Cohvu fondly, shaking his head as he pulled her away from the building. She looked at them all with huge eyes and pouty lips. 'Can we stay here until tomorrow?' she begged. '_Please_?'

The boys both looked at Elphaba – this was her mission, after all, and so they had unofficially decided that she was in charge – and she shrugged. 'Sure. I must admit I could use a good night's sleep and a bath myself,' she admitted, making Glinda squeal again and throw her arms around her best friend. 'Oh thank you thank you thank you!'

'Yeah, yeah, it's okay,' said Elphaba drily, pushing her friend off her.

They found an inn at the outskirts of town and they settled themselves there. Since they weren't going to travel any further, they had the afternoon to do whatever they wanted, and Elphaba decided to go to the library – she'd missed that. To her utter surprise, Glinda decided to join her.

The raven-haired witch was completely caught up in a book when suddenly, a loud squeal jerked her out of the story. 'I found it!'

'Found what, exactly?' asked Elphaba warily as Glinda came bouncing around a bookshelf, a thick book in her hands and a big grin on her face. Elphaba quirked an eyebrow when she saw the size of the book. 'I didn't know you read books that thick.'

'Elphie, I found it!' Glinda squealed again. She plonked down on the bench next to Elphaba, looking at her expectantly. 'Elphie, I need a favour.'

'Do tell me.'

Glinda made her best begging puppy face. 'Can I please borrow your locket?'

'_The _locket?'

'Do you have any other lockets?'

'Well… no.' Elphaba chuckled. 'But I want to know why you need it first.'

Glinda faltered. 'Um… just for… um… it's a secret. Please, Elphie?'

'Tell me why you need it, Glin.' She didn't trust her friend one bit when she was like this. Usually, the puppy-eyed look and the dancing around the subject meant that her friend was up to something.

Glinda sighed. 'I want you to cast a spell on it.'

'What kind of spell?'

'Just a… a spell.' Glinda pouted. 'Please, Elphie?'

Elphaba rolled her eyes good-naturedly. 'Glin, I am not going to cast a spell on one of the three most powerful objects in all of Oz,' she said sternly, and Glinda giggled. 'Okay. Yes. Right. I hadn't thought of that.' Her eyes widened in excitement. 'Then I have to buy a new necklace!'

'What? Why?'

'Because I need a necklace for you to enchant, and you don't have one, and you forbade me to bring one!' She bounced up and down. 'Come on, Elphie, let's go buy me a necklace!' She was already starting to drag the green girl with her, but Elphaba didn't budge. 'Glinda, will you tell me what's going on first?'

'Like I said,' the blonde said impatiently, but still enthusiastically, 'I need a necklace for you to cast the spell on!'

'What spell?' asked Elphaba in exasperation, but the blonde's grin only widened.

'You'll see.'

* * *

**Elphaba-WWW, let me guess what you're going to say now: 'OMO, Glinda is a Shadow!' :P**

**Is she? You'll just have to wait for my next update... *smirk***


	24. Chapter 24 Enchantment

**AN: I have such smart reviewers! *bats eyes* Okay sorry had to do that. But most of you did kind of guess what Glinda's spell thingy was about.**

**Yes, I would tell you the books I got the Irish words from. They're the Moorehawke-trilogy by Celine Kiernan. I really like those books. They're a bit different from what I usually read, but I like them all the same - and the _croí eile _and _a chroí _parts in there are just TOO ADORABLE (if you still haven't looked it up, you'll find out what they mean eventually. And _a chiste_, too).**

**Queen Failey: That is só awesome :D.**

**Elphaba-WWW: Your review made me laugh :P.**

**A cliffie, because I can! Heheh. I consider this one of my better cliffies, actually. I bet none of you saw this one coming... did you?**

* * *

**Chapter 24. Enchantment**

'Okay Elphie, and now you say these magic words.' Glinda pretty much shoved her new necklace up Elphaba's face. The green girl recoiled a little. 'Glin,' she said sternly, 'I'm not going to say _any _magic words until you tell me what will happen if I do. What is this spell for?'

Glinda sulked. 'Okay. Fine. If you must know…' She took a deep breath and said quickly, 'Itsaspellthatrevealstruelove.' She cringed in anticipation of Elphaba's reaction, but her friend just stared at her blankly. 'And now understandable, please?'

'It's a spell that reveals true love.'

Elphaba sighed. 'Glinda-'

'Please, Elphie?' The blonde made puppy eyes at her friend. 'I mean… I _really _want to know if he loves me, too… and if you can enchant the necklace and I put it on him, it will tell me if he does or not!'

Elphaba studied the necklace, then the spell Glinda was pointing at. 'How exactly does it work?'

'Well,' Glinda started to explain, 'after the spell has been cast, you're supposed to put it on. Then it will start glowing whenever you look at the person you truly love. Like, in a romantic way. It won't work if you look at your mother or anything.'

Elphaba rolled her eyes.

'So when I put it on Cohvu, and he looks at me…'

'Yes, I get it. The necklace will glow and you will know whether he loves you or not.' Elphaba looked at her friend in mild exasperation. 'I can't believe you were planning on casting that spell on my locket.'

Glinda blushed. 'Yes, well, I don't _always _have amazing ideas.' She blinked at Elphaba. 'Where is it, by the way? Your locket? Because I know an awesome place to hide it on your body – in your bra!' She squealed. 'Isn't that the bestest idea ever?'

Elphaba rolled her eyes again, smirking. 'Maybe, Glin, but it's not in my bra.'

Glinda pouted. 'Where is it then?'

'In Munchkinland.'

Glinda's eyes nearly bulged out of her head. 'Where? _What_?!'

'It's in Munchkinland,' repeated Elphaba, grinning at her friend. 'I hid it somewhere I don't think the Shadows will find it.'

'So you… you didn't take it with you?' asked Glinda, perplexed, and Elphaba chuckled. 'Obviously.'

'But… but why not?' the blonde wanted to know. 'Won't you need it once you find the third Keeper, and stuff?'

Elphaba nodded. 'I will need it again once we – the three Keepers, that is – will perform the ritual to kill the King of the Shadows. But since we're still a long way from that… Look, Glinda, I'm not trusting anyone at the moment. Even though I think the Wizard is a Keeper, doesn't mean he is; and even if he is, there might be others around who have less good intentions – there might be Shadows there. Having all three Objects in one place at the same time would be dangerous. This is, like, a back-up plan. First, I want to figure out if the Wizard really is the third Keeper. If he is and I think he can be trusted, I'll just take him and Nessa back to Munchkinland to perform the rituals there.'

Glinda nodded slowly as she thought about that. 'That's actually pretty smart,' she admitted. 'I mean, what if the Wizard turns out to be a Shadow? Then he'd have all three Objects at once and… why are you looking at me like that?'

'Glinda,' Elphaba said, exasperated. '_Not everyone is a Shadow_.'

'You don't know that, Elphie,' said Glinda sternly. 'I think that shopkeeper where I bought the necklace looked _very _suspicious.'

Elphaba just rolled her eyes.

* * *

In the end, Glinda had convinced the green girl to enchant the necklace for her, and now the blonde wouldn't stop talking about it. 'But Elphie,' she was saying now, 'what if he won't agree to wear the necklace?'

'I'm sure you'll think of something,' said Elphaba drily. They were on their way back to the inn – which wasn't that far at all, but to Elphaba, with the bouncy blonde next to her, it seemed like it took them hours and hours.

'But what if he does wear it and it doesn't glow?'

'Then he doesn't love you,' Elphaba deadpanned. Glinda glared at her. 'You're no help at all, Elphie.'

Once they reached the inn, it had started to rain, and both girls were soaked to the bone. Fiyero and Cohvu came to greet them in the lounge.

'You okay?' asked Fiyero, trying to rub some warmth into Elphaba's upper arms. Her teeth were clattering and she was shivering, but she still managed to look at him as if he had gone crazy. 'It's _rain_, Yero. It's not like I'm allergic to the stuff or anything.'

He grinned a bit sheepishly. 'Yeah. Okay. Sorry. I'll stop coddling you.'

'That would be very much appreciated.'

Glinda shook her head, sending raindrops from her hair flying in all directions. 'I'm going to go to our room to change and take a shower,' she announced. Elphaba grumbled. 'Oh, Glin, would you please let me shower first? You always take _ages_!' she complained, but Glinda just shook her head again. 'Sorry, Elphie. I'm cold.'

'And I'm not?' Elphaba asked in exasperation, but Glinda had already jumped up the stairs. She groaned. 'Sometimes I want to strangle the girl.'

Fiyero laughed. 'Come on, I'll take you to our room. You can shower there.'

'Thanks,' she said gratefully, accepting his offer.

This time, she spent ages under the shower as well, and when she appeared again, Fiyero was waiting for her in the room. He smiled at her. 'Better?'

'Much,' she sighed, sitting down on the bed. He had made Glinda throw some of Elphaba's own clothes out of their shared room, so that she had something dry to change into. She was currently trying to towel-dry her hair, but it was so long and thick that it didn't really help much and she wasn't the most patient person in the worlds. She grunted. 'Stupid hair.'

'Here. Let me,' he said, taking the towel from her. She sat down on the bed and he took the towel and a hairbrush and started working on her hair. Each time, he picked up a strand of hair, carefully untangling it with the brush before winding it into the towel to dry it.

She sat still, not saying anything, but secretly enjoying the feel of his fingers sliding through her hair. 'You have such beautiful hair,' he commented softly, untangling another strand of it. She leaned back against him, and he kissed the top of her head. 'I love you, Fae.'

Suddenly, she sat up a little. 'Do you think Cohvu loves Glinda?'

He was a bit taken aback by the sudden question, but replied nonetheless. 'I think he does.'

'Glinda isn't convinced,' she said, and he laughed quietly. 'Glinda is never convinced of anything.'

'She made me cast a spell.'

That startled him. 'What?'

'She made me enchant a necklace,' explained Elphaba, 'so that she could see if he really does love her or not.' She rolled her eyes. 'Typically Glinda, if you ask me.'

'You could say that.' He picked up another strand of ebony hair. 'I just hope she'll like the answer.'

'I do, too,' said Elphaba softly.

Finally, he put the brush down, drying her hair with the towel a little more before putting that away as well. 'Done.'

She turned towards him. 'Thank you.' He looked like he wanted to say something, but he didn't. Instead, he leaned forward and gently pressed his lips to hers.

She froze for just a fraction of a clock-tick before slowly melting into his embrace, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him back. He deepened the kiss, eliciting a low purring sound from the back of her throat that took his breath away, as he slowly eased her down onto the bed.

She curled herself against his chest, relishing in the feeling of his arms around her. She knew that a small part of her was still cautious, still wary of his intentions; but right now, a much bigger part of her was just giving in. She felt safe in his arms, even though she knew that she never really was safe. She just wished she could stay there forever.

Fiyero pulled back a little, his sapphire eyes filled with concern. 'I'm sorry,' he said quietly. 'I got a little… caught up. If you want me to stop – I mean, if I'm going too fast for you-'

She cut him off by kissing him, softly and slowly. 'Do you ever let anyone else talk?' she murmured.

He grinned a bit sheepishly. 'Sorry. What did you want to talk about, _a chiste_?'

She paused, tilting her head a little to the side and pursing her lips thoughtfully. 'I don't really feel like talking _verbally _at the moment,' she said, pretending to think about it. 'I was thinking more along the lines of a… non-verbal conversation.'

His grin became wider. 'I can live with that.'

He captured her lips again and they kissed until they were both breathless, finally leaning back into the pillows, Elphaba snuggling up against her… well, she hated the word 'boyfriend' almost as much as she loathed 'girlfriend', so she still wasn't sure what to call him in her mind. Her _croí eile_, she supposed, even though she still didn't know what it meant.

He broke the silence after a while. 'Are you sure you're okay with all… this?' He gestured towards the two of them. 'I can't help but feel that this is going too fast for you – I mean, I know you don't have any experience and you have trouble opening up…'

'Yero.' She pushed herself up to look into his eyes, pressing a finger to his lips. 'I can talk. I have a mouth and a tongue and lips and working vocal cords. Don't make assumptions for me. If you're going too fast for me, I'll tell you.' He nodded, and she smiled. 'Besides, we're not going that fast at all. We haven't even taken any clothes off yet.'

He chuckled. 'Well, I did take off my jacket just a few minutes ago…'

Her eyes widened and she brought her hand to her forehead in mock shock, displaying a feeling for drama Glinda could be jealous of. 'Oh my, the horror! That is _so _not appropriate, young man! Taking off clothes in the presence of a lady? What were you _thinking_?' She rolled on top of him, pinning his arms down next to his head. 'You're going to have to be punished for that, then, don't you think?'

He laughed and pulled her down, so that she was lying flush against him, their noses almost touching. 'I'm looking forward to it,' he mumbled, and she kissed him softly in reply.

* * *

'Elphie!' Glinda cried, bursting through the door, sobbing. Elphaba had been reading a book in their room – luckily, even this inn had a small bookcase in the lounge, from where she had taken a few books to her room – but now she looked up, alarmed. 'Glinda?'

The blonde threw herself at her friend, flinging her arms around her and sobbing uncontrollably in the green girl's shoulder. Elphaba put away her book and tentatively held her friend, rubbing her back in an attempt to calm her down. 'Glin? What happened?'

'I…' She sniffled. 'I gave Cohvu the necklace, and I asked him if he would wear it to dinner tonight…'

'You were going out for dinner, right? Just the two of you?' She looked at the time. 'Wait a clock-tick. Weren't you supposed to be out for dinner right at this moment?'

Glinda nodded, hiccupping. 'It was supposed to be… so romantic!' she wept. 'And he said he would wear it – that's why I picked it, Elphie, you know? Because it's a beautiful necklace but also because it's not _too _girly, and I've seen guys with necklaces before, and so I thought Cohvu wouldn't be too embarrassed wearing it… and so I asked him to wear it to dinner, and he agreed… and then he came down, all set and ready for our date… and he looked at me, and I looked at his neck, and… and… and it wasn't glowing!' Glinda burst into a fresh wave of tears. 'It wasn't glowing, Elphie! He doesn't love me!'

'Oh, Glin…' That's what she had been afraid of. She held her friend as she cried her heart out, until finally, the blonde pulled back a little, sniffling. 'I'm sorry, I just…'

'No, it's okay,' Elphaba assured her. 'Don't apologise. _I _am sorry, Glin. I really hoped that he would be the right one for you.' She started rubbing her friend's back again. 'But perhaps he will grow to love you, in time! You've only been together for a few months, right? Sometimes love just comes slowly, but it can still come. This doesn't mean the two of you are lost!'

Glinda looked a bit embarrassed. 'I… I hadn't even thought about that.' She sniffled again. 'I… I guess I owe him an apology, then… especially since he didn't even know about the necklace being enchanted in the first place.'

Elphaba looked at her friend warily. 'Glin? What did you do?'

Glinda heaved a shaky sigh. 'Well, when I saw the necklace wasn't glowing…' She fidgeted and grimaced. 'I might have… kind of… thrown the flowers he bought me into his face and ran off,' she confessed, and Elphaba choked. 'Glinda!'

'I felt hurt!' the blonde defended herself, and Elphaba shook her head. 'Get out and go apologise to him, Glin,' she said sternly. 'I understand that you felt hurt, but he has no idea what is going on and he doesn't deserve this.'

'You're right.' Glinda sighed. 'I'll go, then.'

Elphaba patted her head, as if she were a little girl. 'You do that.'

* * *

'Guys, have you seen Glinda?' Cohvu walked into the lounge, a worried expression on his face. 'We were supposed to go out for dinner together, but she ran out on me and I have no idea why.'

'Hasn't she come back yet?' asked Elphaba, now concerned as well. When Glinda had left her room, she had went downstairs to apologise to Cohvu, right?

'I saw her pass by earlier,' said Fiyero. 'She said something about wanting to take a walk to clear her head.'

Elphaba swore softly under her breath. 'Stupid girl! It's already dark outside and she's all by herself! What if there are you-know-whats around here?' she hissed, and Cohvu paled. 'We have to find her!'

'Let's split up!' said Fiyero, and they both looked at him in exasperation. 'Fiyero,' Cohvu said slowly, but clearly. 'We just said we were worried about Glinny because she is _alone_. And now you want to split up to find her? How sensible is that?'

Fiyero looked sheepish. 'Oh. Yeah. True. Sorry.'

Elphaba sniggered softly and kissed his cheek. 'Come on. Let's go find her.'

Together, they combed out the small town, but there was no sign of the bubbly blonde. 'Wait a clock-tick,' Fiyero said suddenly. 'I hear something.'

They all stood still and listened intently. Somewhere in the distance, there was some kind of howling sound.

'That's either a Shadow,' said Elphaba drily, 'or it's Glinda singing.'

Fiyero chuckled and Cohvu grinned. 'Is she that bad?'

'Oh, yes.' Elphaba nodded. 'She used to sing back when we were roommates. She might have laughed at your serenade, Cohvu, but I bet she's an even worse singer than you are.'

'I'll go check it out,' said Fiyero and made to leave, but Elphaba caught his arm. 'What do you think you're doing?'

He kissed her briefly. 'I'll be right back, okay?'

'No!' She tightened her grip on his arm. 'Are you crazy? You're not going out there by yourself!'

'Fae,' he said patiently. 'If that really is a Shadow, it's a bad idea to come running out there together. If he sees you, we'd have a problem.' He squeezed her hand. 'Just let me go and check it out, okay? I promise I'll be careful. If it's a Shadow, I'll let you know and you have to get out of here. I'll be right behind you, I promise. And if it's Glinda, I'll take her back here.'

Elphaba nodded reluctantly. She didn't like it, but she knew it was the most sensible thing to do. 'Alright.'

He kissed her forehead. 'I'll be right back, _a chroí_.' With that, he disappeared around the corner.

Elphaba and Cohvu waited for a while. And a while longer. And even longer. Elphaba was biting down on her nails and Cohvu's facial expression grew more worried by the minute. 'Where _is _he?' Elphaba demanded of no one in particular, pacing up and down. She stopped in her tracks. 'I'm going out there.'

Cohvu looked at her. 'Em…'

She shook her head. 'He's been gone for too long, Cohvu,' she said. 'What if he's…' She didn't finish that sentence. Instead, she just shook her head again and with Cohvu right behind her, she made her way over to the place where she thought the sound had come from.

When she rounded the corner, however, she froze. At first, she couldn't comprehend the scene that was playing right in front of her; but when she finally did, still no sound came out of her mouth. Cohvu had walked right into her, and when he looked over her shoulder and saw what she was looking at, his eyes widened and his jaw dropped. 'What…' He cursed, but Elphaba barely took notice of him. All she could think was, _I trusted him_. She felt numb and in pain at the same time. Never, ever, had she expected to see this.

When they had rounded the corner, they had expected to find one out of many possibilities. Glinda and Fiyero's bodies, both of them murdered by Shadows. Perhaps they'd find nothing at all; perhaps the Shadows had kidnapped their friends, or murdered hem and took away their bodies. They had imagined to find all kinds of disaster scenarios that involved death, pain, or kidnapping – and Shadows. By then, they had been convinced that the Shadows must have been there.

They weren't, though. There wasn't a Shadow in sight.

They had expected all kinds of things. But neither of them had been prepared for the sight that now greeted them.

The sight of Glinda and Fiyero kissing.

* * *

**Dum dum DUUUUUUUM. Review please! :D**


	25. Chapter 25 Betrayal

**AN: Mwahahahaha! THE QUEEN IS BACK! And your reviews made me laugh :). I love all your theories about why they could be kissing - involving spells and Shadows and things like that... it's not that. But you'll see. I decided to relieve you from your pain and update soon - aren't I nice?**

**Lily: Your review actually almost made me kind of cry. Which is pretty pathetic, since I'm the one writing this story and we all know that indeed Elphaba's heart must have cracked at the sight, but just the way you put it was... yeah :3.**

**I hope you're happy, I hope you're happy now...**

* * *

**Chapter 25. Betrayal**

When Fiyero had gone to investigate the noise, he had found Glinda roaming the streets, singing her heart out – very much off-key, as Elphaba had predicted – and hiccupping every now and then. When he had gotten closer to get a hold of her, he had smelled her breath. Alcohol. She'd been drinking. Elphaba had told him about her breakdown earlier, so he suspected what had happened – Glinda had been disappointed that Cohvu didn't love her, and so she had gone off to drink. She didn't do that often, but Fiyero had seen her like this once before, right after a breakup between her and her boyfriend back then. She was definitely drunk – she could barely even walk straight.

'Fi-' _hiccup _'Fifi! What brings you here on this-' _burp _'_beautiful _day?'

'You're drunk,' he stated, and she started giggling. 'Hihi, Fifi, you're so funny! Hey! That rhymes! Hihi – Fifi…'

'That doesn't rhyme, Glin.' He pulled her arm around his neck to steady her and started taking her back to where Cohvu and Elphaba were waiting.

'Whooo, princey boy!' Glinda struggled. 'Let me go!'

He did, and she nearly toppled over. She leaned closer to him conspiratorially and whispered in his ear, 'Did you know that Cohvu doesn't love me?'

He sighed and pushed her away. She smelled like perfume and alcohol, a slightly nauseating combination. 'Come on, Glin. Let's get you back.'

'No.' She folded her arms and pouted like a small child. 'He doesn't love me. I'm not going back.' She batted her eyes at him. 'Do _you _love me, Fifi?'

'You very well know the answer to that, Glinda. You're a great friend – when you're sober, anyway – but I don't love you.'

The blonde lost her balance again and with a squeal, she fell against Fiyero, wrapping her arms around his neck. She fluttered her eyelashes again. 'You're handsome.'

'And you're drunk.'

'Will you kiss me?'

'Of course not.' He was starting to grow irritated and tugged at her arms. 'Come on, Glin, work with me here.'

'Elphaba doesn't have to know,' she whispered sensually, and he pushed her away. 'Glin-da.'

'Fi-fi.' She started giggling again. Then suddenly, she pushed him against a wall with more strength in her small body than he had expected, and she started kissing him.

She took him completely by surprise and therefore he didn't react right away. As soon as it had dawned on him what exactly was happening, though, he started pushing her away. 'Glinda, are you insane?' he wanted to know, but then she squealed. 'Hey! Look who's here! Coco, who doesn't love me!' She squealed again. 'And Elphie! Hi, Elphie!'

Oh, no. Please no. Not now. Not this moment. Please let Glinda be hallucinating, he begged silently. Please let Elphaba not be here right now.

But when he turned around, she was there. And judging by the hurt look on her face and the tears brimming inside her large chocolate brown eyes, she had seen exactly what he had never wanted her to see.

He pushed Glinda away harder and took a step towards the dark-haired witch. 'Fae…'

She took a step back, shaking her head and holding both hands in front of her protectively. 'No.'

'I swear, it's not what it looks like!' he tried. 'She's drunk, and she-'

'No!' She turned around and ran. Fiyero didn't hesitate for a clock-tick before going after her. 'Fae! Fae, please, let me explain!' he begged. He was surprised when she actually stopped and turned around – he nearly ran into her. 'What's there to explain?' she wanted to know, and her voice broke. 'I think it was pretty obvious what happened back there.'

'Fae, I-'

'I gave you my heart,' she whispered incredulously, her voice trembling. 'I didn't want to. I've been _so _careful – but you made me trust you. You made me believe that there were still people in this world who loved me and who cared about me, despite everything. And I gave you my heart, because I thought it would be safe with you. Because I thought that you were the one person in this whole damned world that would never break it.' She spoke quietly, but he could hear the pent-up emotion in her voice and when she lifted her gaze to look at him, her eyes were filled with hurt and betrayal. 'Thanks for proving me wrong,' she spat, and then she turned and fled again. This time, he didn't go after her. He would only chase her further away.

With slumped shoulders, he returned to Glinda and Cohvu. The blonde was now hanging around Cohvu's neck, still giggling, and Cohvu was wearing that same expression of betrayal and disbelief Elphaba had had, mixed with a large portion of confusion. Fiyero almost couldn't look at it. He had betrayed the one woman he loved and his best friend, and he hadn't even wanted to do it.

'Please,' Cohvu said in a dangerously low voice, but Fiyero noticed that his voice was trembling a little, too. 'Explain.'

Fiyero sank down on a bench burying his face in his hands. 'I'm so sorry,' he said, his voice muffled by his hands. 'I found her, and she was drunk…'

'Why is she drunk, anyway?'

Fiyero sighed. 'Look, Cohvu… Glin made Fae enchant a necklace. It was supposed to glow or something whenever the one who's wearing it looks at the person he truly loves.'

Slowly, it dawned on Cohvu. 'Is that why she enchanted it? To see if I love her?'

Fiyero nodded. 'She was devastated when you came downstairs for your date and the thing wasn't glowing. She said she had asked you to wear it to your date.'

He frowned. Then his eyes widened. 'Oh my Oz…' he breathed. 'I forgot.'

Fiyero looked at him, puzzled. 'You forgot what?'

'I forgot to wear it!' Cohvu pulled the collar of his shirt down. 'See? I'm not wearing it. She had indeed asked me to, but I was late and in a hurry and I completely forgot! I never wore the thing!'

Fiyero was astonished. 'But… but she said it wasn't glowing!' he protesting. 'How would she know it wasn't glowing if you weren't wearing it?'

'He was wearing a high-collar shirt,' Glinda muttered, standing with her back towards the boys as she was lovingly stroking the rough stones of a wall. 'I just looked if there was a glow under his shirt and there wasn't.'

Fiyero grew angry. '_That _is why you got upset and then downed two bottles of wine at a café?' he demanded. 'Because you didn't see the glow under his shirt, while he wasn't even wearing the necklace?'

'How should I know he wasn't wearing-' _hiccup_, followed by a giggle 'the stupid necklace?'

Fiyero pulled at his hair. 'You shouldn't have gone looking for love spells in the first place!' he yelled at the petite blonde. 'It would have spared us all a lot of problems!'

Cohvu slowly started to comprehend it. 'So she got drunk, and when you found her…'

'She pretty much fell around my neck and started kissing me,' Fiyero finished. 'I didn't want her to, I swear. And I'm sure she didn't really want to do it, either. She doesn't know what she's doing.'

Both boys watched as Glinda pressed her cheek against the wall and closed her eyes. 'Wally loves me,' she mumbled. 'Don't you, Wally?' She patted the wall and stuck out her tongue to lick it.

Cohvu grimaced. 'I think you're right about that.' He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'Fine. I believe you, Yero. I know you would never do that to me on purpose.'

Fiyero felt immensely relieved. 'Thank you.'

'Where is Elphaba?'

His face fell again. 'She ran off,' he said quietly. 'And I don't blame her, either. It took her so much courage, to open up to me… I was so happy when she did. And now I've blown it all.' Now he felt tears stinging his own eyes, and Cohvu placed his hand on the prince's shoulder and squeezed it. 'It wasn't your fault, Yero. I'll go talk to her, okay?'

He nodded, knowing that she would most likely run again if _he _was the one going to talk to her. 'Okay.'

Cohvu squeezed his shoulder again and said, 'Take Glin back to the inn, will you?' Then he left.

* * *

He found Elphaba in the forest, sitting under a tree with her back leaning against the trunk, crying her heart out.

Wordlessly, he knelt down next to her. She pushed him away. 'Get away from me!' she screamed at him. 'All of you! Why can't you just leave me alone?' She started sobbing again, and he softly rubbed her back. 'Those were my best friend and girlfriend, too, you know,' he said quietly, and she cried even harder. 'I'm sorry! I hadn't even thought about that!' she sobbed, and he let her cry against his shoulder, meanwhile rubbing soothing circles on her back. 'That's okay.'

She looked up at him, her face stained with tears. 'Aren't you mad at them?'

'Of course I am.' Cohvu sighed. 'But Yero explained, and… well, I believe him.' He took her hands in his. 'Em… they would never intentionally want to hurt you. Or me, for that matter. Fiyero loves you, more than anything in the world, and Glinda…'

More tears poured out of her eyes. 'I thought she was my best friend,' she whispered brokenly, and Cohvu wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to comfort her. 'I know. She's drunk, Em. She doesn't know what she's saying or doing. Just now, she tried to lick a wall because she believed it loved her.'

That made her chuckle softly despite her tears, and he smiled. 'If I tell you what Yero said happened, will you listen to me?' he asked, and she nodded.

He explained everything to her and she was silent for a while. Cohvu thought he almost had her – just one more little push. 'Em…' She looked up at him and he gazed into her eyes solemnly. 'I know Yero. I know how he feels about you. I've never seen him like this before. He loves you more than anything in the world, more than life itself, and he would never, _ever _ do anything to hurt you intentionally. Ever. And neither would Glinda.'

She took a few deep, shaky breaths, and he rose to his feet and extended his hand invitingly. 'Come with me? I think we need to talk. All of us. Assuming Glinda is anywhere near sober again, that is.'

She hesitated for a moment, but then she took his hand and allowed him to pull her up. He grinned at her and handed her a handkerchief to dry her tears with. 'There. Much better.'

'Much better, indeed,' a new voice said triumphantly, and both of them whipped around to face the owner of the voice. Cohvu cursed softly and Elphaba's breath hitched in her throat. The Cobra tribe. They'd found her again.

She automatically reached for the locket, but then she realised she'd left it in Munchkinland. For the first time, she regretted that decision. It might be safer for the three Objects to stay apart, but it wasn't really safer for _her_; without being able to draw magic from the locket, she wasn't nearly strong enough to take on four… no, five… Shadows by herself.

'Cohvu,' she said, gaze fixed on the Shadows, but she felt her friend's presence behind her. 'If anything happens to me, and you can get away, I need you to go and keep the locket safe for me, okay? That's the most important thing – that the locket stays safe.'

'But I don't know where it is!' he protested and she glanced at him briefly with her dark brown eyes. 'Look for it in the place I spend exactly one night each year,' she said mysteriously, and he panicked a little. 'I don't know what that means!'

She looked at him again. 'Tell Nessa, Boq, or Amaia,' she said quietly. 'They'll know.'

One of the Shadows laughed. 'Are you trying to convince us that you don't have your Object of Power with you?' she snarled. 'Well played, little Keeper, but don't think we buy that for even a clock-tick!'

She met their gaze seemingly steadily, though inside, she was trembling with fear – like every time she met these creatures. 'Search me,' was her only reply. 'You won't find it.'

Two Shadows came forward to grab her, and a third one started to search her pockets. He pulled off her cloak and searched that, then started groping her body, but she didn't even flinch. One of the Shadows frowned. 'I think she's telling the truth.'

The female Shadow snarled. 'Where did you hide it?' she demanded. 'Speak up, or I'll kill your friend!' She aimed a ball of crackling magic at Cohvu, and Elphaba paled. 'No! Don't!' She hesitated for a moment, then said quietly, 'It's in the basement of my old home.'

'Send someone there,' the Shadow told one of the others. Elphaba looked at Cohvu and gestured with her head for him to run. He shook his head stubbornly. She narrowed her eyes at him. 'Go!' she hissed quietly, but he still hesitated.

She gave him her most deadly glare and finally, he complied and dashed off between the trees. By the time the Shadows noticed, he was long gone. Elphaba smirked slightly. Who said wordless conversations were a girl thing?

'Take her with us,' the female Shadow commanded. 'I don't believe she's telling the truth about the location of the locket, but we'll get it out of her eventually.'

One of them sent a cloud of gray smoke in the young witch's direction and suddenly, her head started spinning. Then she passed out.

* * *

When Cohvu burst through the doors, panting, Fiyero and Glinda both looked up. The prince had been feeding his blonde friend cup after cup of black coffee and she was slowly returning to her normal self.

Upon seeing the panicked look on Cohvu's face, Fiyero immediately jumped to his feet. 'What's wrong?' he asked urgently, and Cohvu tried to catch his breath. 'Elphaba…' he managed to choke out. 'She's gone.'

'Gone?' Fiyero felt as if someone had dropped a giant weight on him. 'What do you mean, gone? Where is she?'

Cohvu shook his head, still out of breath. 'I don't know… the Shadows… They took her…'

'Shadows?' Fiyero's eyes widened and he covered his eyes with his hands. 'This is my fault…' he whispered. 'It's my fault she ran in the first place!'

'Yero!' Cohvu snapped, and the prince spun around. '_What_?'

'You couldn't help it.' Cohvu locked eyes with him, looking more grave than Fiyero had ever seen him. 'It wasn't your fault, Yero. Glinda was the one kissing you, not the other way around.'

'Did you…' Fiyero gathered his courage to ask the question. 'Did you talk to her?' He wasn't sure he wanted to know what she had said, but he had to.

Cohvu nodded. 'I did. She was just about to come back with me to talk it out.' He looked at his friend sympathetically. 'If it helps at all… I think she believed what I told her, Yero.'

Fiyero let out a breath and slumped back onto the couch. 'We have to save her.'

'I know.' Cohvu sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'But how?'

Glinda was blinking at the two of them, dazed. 'I don't understand,' she declared, and somehow, that sent Fiyero into a fit of rage. 'You don't understand?' He jumped up again and placed his hands on either side of Glinda, on the arms of the chair she was sitting in, leaning over her in a slightly intimidating way. 'Let me explain it to you,' he hissed. 'Elphaba has been kidnapped by the Shadows because you felt the sudden need to get drunk and kiss me, and now she might die. Do you hear me, Glinda? She might _die_!' His voice broke, but he went on angrily. 'And if she does, she will die thinking that her best friend and her boyfriend both betrayed her!'

Glinda seemed shocked, though still not entirely lucid. 'But…' she spluttered weakly. 'I never meant to…'

'I know you didn't! But you still did it, Glinda!' Fiyero straightened his back and ran his fingers through his hair again in an almost desperate gesture. Suddenly, he whirled around to face the blonde. 'If she dies, it's _your _fault!' he yelled at her before running off towards his room.

Glinda's lower lip started trembling and she looked at Cohvu for support, but he stayed still in the chair he was sitting in. He wanted to defend his girlfriend, he really did, but he couldn't. It was true, after all. If Elphaba died…

He turned away from Glinda to hide the look in his eyes. Glinda drew her knees up to her chest and started weeping quietly.

* * *

**So... are you happy now? *smirk* I bet you're not. Heheh. Review please! :D**


	26. Chapter 26 Reaching

**AN: Virtual hugs and a virtual bucket of your favourite ice cream for Musicgal3, who was my 300th reviewer and therefore set a record - this is my first story reaching that milestone, and all thanks to you guys! I love you all! :D**

**Elphaba'sGirl: I sincerely hope you didn't keep that up. Two million nine hundred thousand three hundred sixty four, two million nine hundred thousand three hundred sixty five... **

* * *

**Chapter 26. Reaching**

They had locked her up in a small room without any windows and with a thick wooden door to keep her inside.

There wasn't any piece of furniture in the room; no bed or chair to sit on, not even a blanket or a pillow. Just four walls, a floor and a ceiling, all made of thick concrete, and that locked door. That was it.

Until now, they'd left her alone. They hadn't brought her any food or water, they hadn't come to interrogate her or torture her yet; they had just locked her up in here and left, leaving her alone with her thoughts – thoughts she didn't really want to think right now.

She felt awful, and not just because of her current, rather hopeless, situation. It was bad, of course, that she'd been kidnapped and that the Shadows were trying to take her locket – again – but currently, there was something else on her mind, namely what had happened right _before _the Shadows had showed up.

She still couldn't quite comprehend what _had_ happened. One moment, she and Cohvu had been running, all kinds of disaster scenarios running through their heads as they made their way over to where they knew Glinda and Fiyero to be; and the next moment, they had seen… well, _that._

She shuddered just thinking about it. Glinda was her best friend. How could she do this to her? And Fiyero… She wasn't sure whose betrayal felt worse.

It had felt like her heart had literally cracked inside her chest, and she had ran. And then Cohvu had come and let her cry and he had explained it all to her, and she had realised that it made sense. She hadn't thought Fiyero capable of doing something like this to her, and what Cohvu had told her, fit with that. He hadn't done it on purpose. Glinda had been drunk and heartbroken, and even Elphaba, who never went to parties, had heard the stories about a drunk Glinda. She knew how stupid her friend could be when she had drank too much.

She heaved a shaky sigh, leaning back against the wall. As usual, she had let her emotions run away with her; usually the emotion that carried her away was anger, but this had been even worse. Sometimes she wished she was more like Cohvu – he had felt hurt and betrayed, too, but he had managed to stay calm and let his friends explain, instead of dashing off without giving anyone a chance to so much as open their mouths.

She was grateful that he had come after her. Even though Glinda was her best friend – and, of course, a girl – and Fiyero the one who loved her – her _croí eile_ - sometimes she felt like out of all three of them, Cohvu was the one that understood her the best. They all knew her by now; Glinda was an expert on her habits, likes, and dislikes, and Fiyero knew pretty much everything there was to know about her by now… but Cohvu was the one who often understood the workings of her mind, because his mind sometimes worked the same. They weren't alike in personality, but he had a tendency to know exactly what was going on in her head and she was grateful for that. He held Glinda and Fiyero back when he needed to, and just now, he had saved her from herself. If he hadn't showed up to explain everything, she would probably have continued her journey on her own, leaving Fiyero, Glinda, and Cohvu behind because she was convinced she couldn't trust them anymore.

She sighed and curled up on the hard floor, staring at the wall. Though her reaction had been justified, she felt bad for it now. Perhaps she had been too harsh on Fiyero. She wished she could apologise to him… but she had just felt so heartbroken in that moment that she hadn't been able to think straight.

Heartbreak. The word reminded her of a song her mother used to sing.

'Just a heartbreak away…' she whispered. She turned onto her back, looking up at the ceiling, imagining her mother and father up above somewhere – in heaven, or whatever. She wasn't sure what she believed, exactly, but she _did _believe that they weren't completely gone. Perhaps it was just her imagination, but she felt like they were watching over her.

'Soon you'll release all the ghosts of what was…' She hugged herself. 'You've been damaged to the core,' she sang, her voice a whisper now, but she kept going. It made her feel closer to her mother somehow. '…afraid to feel once more…'

She sat up against the wall, resting her head back against it, closing her eyes. 'But you never know, love just may be a heartbreak away…'

Suddenly, the door flew open and the female Shadow stepped inside, looking positively irritated. 'Would you stop that?' she demanded harshly. 'Or did you want me to _make _you stop it?'

Elphaba shut her mouth and glared at the Shadow. 'I'd like to see you try.'

She only stopped when the Shadow stepped forward, pulled her up by the front of her dress, and struck her across the face. 'I said _shut up_!'

'No!' Elphaba spat back. 'I will not shut up! And you won't find the locket, no matter how hard you look!'

'You'll tell us eventually,' the Shadow hissed, but Elphaba glared back at her, eyes burning with hatred. 'No, I won't. Protecting it is my number one priority and you know that. You can hurt me all you want, I won't tell you anything! Ever!'

Suddenly, a hard wind came out of nowhere and hit her square in the stomach, sending her flying against the wall. The impact knocked the air out of her and she fell to the floor, gasping. The Shadow looked at her grimly. 'We'll see about that.'

Then she left the room again.

Elphaba curled up on the floor. Fiyero's face was dancing in front of her eyes – his sandy-coloured hair that always fell into his face, the sapphire blue eyes that sparkled when he laughed, the dimples that appeared in his cheeks when he smiled… She missed him. More than she had thought possible.

She sighed and turned onto her other side, trying to sleep. She had no idea what time it was or how much time had passed since the Shadows had surprised her and Cohvu in the woods, but she felt incredibly tired. Perhaps that was a side effect of the smoke the Shadows had knocked her out with, or perhaps it was just late at night – she didn't know. She closed her eyes again, thinking about Fiyero. If only she could reach him somehow…

With that thought and his face still haunting her mind, she fell asleep.

* * *

'_Fae?'_

_She found herself in the backyard of her old home in Munchkinland. When she turned around, Fiyero was there, looking at her uncertainly. She recognised the lucidity of this dream. She still wasn't an expert on magic and so she wasn't sure what kind of dream it was, exactly, but she knew it wasn't a normal one._

'_Is this real?' he asked, proving her point. Her mind was working at top speed. Were they communicating with each other through their dreams? It wasn't unlikely. She had fallen asleep thinking of a way to reach him, after all, and her magic tended to do strange things sometimes. _

'_I think so,' she said, and he immediately stepped forward, concern clouding his blue eyes. 'Are you okay?' he asked anxiously. 'Did they hurt you?'_

_She shook her head. 'Not really.' She bit her lip and involuntarily blurted out, 'There are things that hurt me more.'_

_His face immediately fell. 'Fae, I'm so, so sorry-'_

'_No, stop.' She held up a hand and shook her head, irritated with herself. 'I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I know – Cohvu told me. I know it was drunk Glinda's fault, not yours. It's okay.'_

_He didn't seem convinced. 'Is it really?'_

_She took a deep breath. 'It will be.' _

_He nodded, understanding. 'Where are you?'_

'_I don't know.' She ran her fingers through her hair in a frustrated gesture. 'They locked me up in some empty room – I have no idea where it is. But I'll find a way out.' She looked at him with her large dark eyes. 'Wait a week for me,' she said. 'If I'm not back by then, I either couldn't get away or I'm… well… dead.' She shrugged, as if it didn't matter, but he winced visibly._

'_And if I can't make it back,' she continued, 'then go on to the Emerald City and rejoin Nessa and the others. You need to find out if the Wizard is trustworthy or not, and if he is, you guys will have to find and destroy the King of the Shadows together. For me.'_

_He nodded, tears in his eyes by now. 'We will,' he sniffled, trying his hardest to keep his composure, but failing. She bridged the small gap that still existed between them and reached up, gently wiping his tears away with her fingers. 'Don't cry, Yero my hero,' she whispered. 'I'll be fine.'_

'_Are you really not mad at me?' he whispered back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and nestled her head under his chin, pressing her cheek against his chest. 'You've done nothing wrong,' she said softly. 'If anything, _I _am sorry.'_

_He held her close, softly stroking her long raven hair. 'What in Oz for?' he asked, a little stunned, and she buried her face in his chest. 'For running away without letting you explain,' she whispered. She looked up at him and he could see all kinds of emotions reflected in the small golden flecks in her chocolate eyes. 'And… and for thinking you would ever do such a thing to me in the first place,' she added, almost inaudible. 'I should have known better than that.'_

'_Well, it _did _look pretty suspicious,' he said, eliciting a faint chuckle from her. 'I don't blame you, Fae. Really, I don't. But I do promise you that I would never, ever break your heart on purpose. Ever. You mean the world to me.' He pressed his cheek against her soft hair, holding her tightly to him, but he could feel her starting to slip away. 'What's happening?' he asked, slightly panicky._

_She seemed as reluctant to let go as he was. 'I think I'm waking up. I have to go, Yero. I'm sorry.'_

_He cupped her face with his hand and kissed her softly. 'I love you, Fae.'_

'_I miss you,' she said with a small sigh. 'I'll try my hardest to get back as soon as possible, I promise. Wait for me at the inn?'_

'_I'll always wait for you, _a chroí_,' he whispered, and she smiled a bit sadly at him. Then she faded._

* * *

He jolted awake with a start, his heart pounding in his chest and his breath quick and ragged. That hadn't been a normal dream… had it? It had seemed too real to be a normal dream…

He let out a breath and laid back down, pondering on the dream. He had to find her, but he had promised her that he would go to the Emerald City if she didn't show up… he wasn't sure what to do. He couldn't just leave her behind, could he? But on the other hand… he had no idea where she could be. It would be a blind search.

'Yero?' came Cohvu's sleepy voice from the other bed. 'You okay?'

'I just talked to Elphaba,' the prince said, and the other boy sat up abruptly. 'What?'

Fiyero quickly explained his connection with Elphaba and the dreams they sometimes shared, and told his friend what had happened in this one. Cohvu whistled softly. 'Wow.'

'We'll wait, won't we?' asked Fiyero anxiously, and Cohvu rolled his eyes at him. 'Are you crazy? Of course we'll wait! And we won't go to the Emerald City until we've got her back. She should know better than to ask us that.'

Fiyero felt relief washing all over him. 'Thanks, Co.'

* * *

They told Glinda about it the next day, and the blonde burst into tears again. 'Fiyero, I- I'm so sorry!' she sobbed. 'You were right – this is all my fault!'

'No, Glin…' He gingerly wrapped his arms around her and patted her back a bit awkwardly. 'It was wrong of me to say that. It's not just your fault.'

'But it is!' she wailed. 'If I hadn't been so stupid… it was stupid of me to have Elphie enchant the necklace, it was even stupider of me to completely panic when I didn't see it glowing when Cohvu was wearing it, without even checking if he _was_ wearingit, and it was even more stupider to find a café and get drunk!'

They both decided not to comment on Glinda's awful grammar. 'You could also say it's my fault,' Cohvu spoke up. 'For forgetting to wear that necklace.'

'Or mine,' said Fiyero. 'For going after you alone.'

'It's no one's fault, Glin.' Cohvu hugged his girlfriend tightly as she sobbed into his shoulder. 'And I have a gut feeling that the Shadows would have found Elphaba even if all this hadn't happened.'

Glinda looked up at him with a tear-stained face. 'We're not really leaving, are we?' she whispered. 'When the week is up?'

'Oh, we'll be leaving, alright,' said Cohvu, and Glinda's lower lip started to tremble. He gently wiped away her tears with his thumb. 'To look for her.'

Glinda let out a squeal and threw her arms around him. 'Thank you, Coco!'

Cohvu snorted. 'Don't thank _me_. Did you think for a clock-tick that _Fifi _here would just leave Elphaba behind?'

Glinda beamed at Fiyero, who wiggled his fingers at the two of them. 'Since we're going to stay here for another week… I think we have some things to do.'

Glinda tilted her head in confusion. 'Like what?'

He looked at her pointedly. 'Like figuring out the thing that started this mess in the first place.' He quirked an eyebrow at both his friends. 'In other words: I think the two of you have some talking to do.'

Glinda blushed and Cohvu shuffled around uncomfortably. Fiyero just smirked. 'I'll be in the next room.'

He left and Glinda turned to face Cohvu, fidgeting slightly, lowering her gaze. Cohvu sat down on the couch with a sigh. 'I can't believe you enchanted something to see if I loved you or not.'

Her blush deepened. 'I… I just… wasn't sure,' she said in a small voice. 'And I wanted to know, because…' She bit her lip and he looked up at her. 'Why?'

'Because I think I'm falling in love with you,' she blurted out, and slowly, a stupid, goofy grin spread across his face. 'Really?'

She shrugged, but she was still blushing. 'I think so. I've never been in love before, but… but…' She took a deep breath. 'I don't know.'

He was still grinning goofily. 'You're really in love with me?'

She let out a nervous giggle. 'Only one way to find out, isn't there?' She walked over to the nightstand and picked up the necklace, fingering it for a moment before clasping it around her neck and turning to look at Cohvu. 'Well?'

His goofy grin became impossibly wide when he saw the soft glow radiating from the necklace around his girlfriend's neck. 'You love me.'

She started blushing again, an almost purple colour. 'Yeah… I guess so.' Before she had even finished talking, he had jumped to his feet and pulled her to him to kiss her. She let him for a moment, kissing him back, before pulling away to look at him. 'Your turn.'

He rolled his eyes at her, but unclasped the necklace from her slender neck and fastened it around his own. Glinda let out a squeal when she saw that it was glowing. 'You love me, too!'

'I could have just _told _you that, you know,' he whispered before kissing her again. She giggled softly against his lips. 'Next time I'll ask you _before _I enchant anything, okay?'

'Please do.' They snuggled on the couch together, perfectly content in that moment despite everything.

* * *

The next time Elphaba heard a key twist in a lock, she was ready.

She steeled herself, holding up her long hairpin as if it were a weapon – which, in this case, it was. She remembered each and every one of Mr. Jy's kickboxing lessons and she was ready to use them. If her power wasn't strong enough, she would use brute force – she hadn't taken those lessons for nothing, after all.

She didn't know for how long she had been locked up in this room. She had slept a few times – what else was there to do for her? – but she hadn't managed to re-establish a dream connection with Fiyero, so she didn't know what was going on with them. Was the week up yet? She didn't even know _that_. But she knew that they would be heading for the Emerald City – she could catch up with them. She knew globally which route they would take, since they had discussed that a few times on the way.

She was also feeling weak by now. The Shadows had brought her some water and dry bread once, but that was all she'd eaten. They had told her that they were awaiting the return of their companions; they had headed off to Munchkinland to see if her story about the locket being hidden in the basement of the Governor's mansion was true.

Elphaba knew she had to take action right now or she wouldn't be strong enough anymore. She didn't know when they were planning on feeding her again, and the lack of food and water didn't do her any good; plus she had no idea when the others would return. If they would, and the Shadows found out that she had lied about the location of the locket, things would probably get nasty.

That was why the moment she heard the key in the lock, she jumped to her feet and positioned herself, ready for whatever would be coming in.

The door opened and Elphaba lurched forward, wiggling herself between the Shadow and the doorframe, out of the room. The Shadow gave a surprised shriek; unfortunately, two of the other Shadows were also just outside the door and they reacted a lot quicker. They jumped at her, forcing her to the floor, their weight taking the air from her lungs for a moment.

The first Shadow – the female one – loomed over her, black eyes flashing dangerously. 'You're messing with the wrong Shadow here, little witch,' she groaned, holding up a flaming ball of fire.

Elphaba reacted quickly. She elbowed one of the two Shadows that were holding her down in the stomach, making him flinch away; she used the opportunity to quickly turn around in their grip and slam down her hairpin… straight into the second Shadow's heart.

She yanked the pin back and the Shadow fell to the floor, lifeless. The other one struck her hard across the face, splitting her lip and stinging her cheek. She could taste blood and spat the blood back into the Shadow's face. He moved to grab her again, but she was faster, scrambling to her feet and heading for the door.

She was cut off by an energy ball hitting her in the back and knocking the wind out of her, sending her flying towards the floor once more. Both Shadows towered over her now, looks on their face that didn't predict much good. Elphaba slowly inched backwards, towards the door. When one of the Shadows moved to grab her, she gave him a well-aimed kick followed by an equally well-aimed punch; then she leapt to her feet and bolted out the door.

She yelped when an energy ball grazed her hip, but she didn't even slow down, just kept on running. She could hear the Shadows cursing behind her, their footsteps thumping after her, but she knew she was faster. She hadn't trained for nothing, and she was much lighter, not to mention more slender and more flexible, than the Shadows. She was confident she could outrun them.

It took her a while, but she did lose them, finally, and she collapsed against a wall, panting, trying to catch her breath. She quickly checked herself for any injuries. She felt a bit bruised because of all the energy balls tossing her around, but that was nothing – if anything, she would be a little sore. Her lip had been split, but at least it had stopped bleeding by now, and she could feel a bruise forming on her cheek. Her hip stung a little from where the energy ball had sliced open the fabric of her dress, grazing her skin; but all in all, she wasn't _really _hurt – not badly, anyway – and she was lucky to still be alive.

She squinted against the sun, which seemed brighter than before. Spring was coming, she could feel it in the air. It would make their journey easier… but then she would have to find her friends first.

She slowly turned in circles, taking in her surroundings. The scenery was the same it had been from the window back at the inn, so she couldn't be too far away from it, she concluded, feeling relieved. She would find some food and water and ask for directions as soon as she would come across a house.

The farm she finally found was occupied by an old farmer and his wife, and upon seeing her dishevelled state, they kindly took her in, giving her some milk and bread with cheese, and allowing her to clean up a little. They gave her directions as to where she would find the village she had left her friends in; luckily, it wasn't too far away. She spent the night in the elderly couple's hay-loft and walked the rest of the next day, reaching the town by the time the sun was setting.

Her heart was beating a bit faster as she walked through the streets. The image of Fiyero and Glinda kissing was still impressed in her memory, but she shook it off. It hadn't been real. Fiyero loved _her_ and nobody else, and Glinda loved Cohvu. She had just been confused and hurt, was all. Elphaba sighed, her fingers playing with the fabric of her dress. She had no idea how the blonde would react upon seeing her, but she didn't even really care; she was just happy she made it out of the Shadows' improvised prison and could return to her friends. She hadn't even been sure that she would ever see them again up until now.

She took a deep breath, then pushed open the door of the inn, causing a small bell to tinkle. The innkeeper looked up, frowning slightly when he saw her. 'Hey, you… Weren't you with those three other young people? Two handsome boys and a small blonde girl?'

Elphaba nodded, moving over to him. 'Are they still staying here?'

The innkeeper shook his head. 'I'm sorry, they left a few days ago.'

A few days… 'What is today?'

He looked at a calendar. 'The sixteenth of March. Why?'

She gasped softly. Had she really been gone for that long? 'Did they say where they were going?' _Please say the Emerald City_, she begged silently. _At least that way I'll know where to find them._

The innkeeper looked at her sympathetically. 'They said something about taking off to find a friend. Were they talking about you?'

She nodded numbly, and he clacked his tongue in sympathy. 'Sorry, kid. You missed them. I don't even think they really thought it through – the girl was completely frantic. One of the boys – the blonde one – tried to talk some sense into the other two, but they would have none of it. The girl just ran off after a while, screaming something about finding her friend, and the boys followed shortly thereafter. They were pretty panicked, if you ask me.'

Elphaba swore softly under her breath and sank down onto a bench, deflating a little. Why hadn't they just listened to her and gone towards the Emerald City, instead of starting a heedless search for her? Now she had no idea where they had gone.

How was she ever supposed to find them now?

* * *

**Does that count as a cliffie?**


	27. Chapter 27 Hiding

**AN: Okay, so you're feeling a tiny little bit less murderous... that's good, right? *gulp***

**If the last one counted as a cliffie, I guess this one does, as well. Sort of, anyway. You'll see. Personally I'm not too fond of this chapter, I don't know, my mind was shutting down I guess... but anyway here it is.**

* * *

**Chapter 27. Hiding**

Without any extra clothes or money – though the innkeeper had felt sorry for her and given her some food and water to take on the way – Elphaba left the small town, heading… she had no idea where she was heading, actually. Currently, she was just following the main road, hoping it was the same road her friends had taken. As long as it was away from where the Shadows had been, she didn't care much where she was going.

She wandered around aimlessly for a few days, not knowing if she was even getting closer to her friends or going in the right direction. Finally, she had an idea.

Until now, she had continued to try and reach Fiyero in her dreams, but after that once, they had never shared a dream again. She wasn't sure how it worked; perhaps he was too far away now to connect with her again – but no, that didn't make any sense. They had shared dreams before, and back then he had been in the Vinkus and she had been in Munchkinland.

Anyway, this time, she thought she'd try to connect with one of the others – Cohvu, to be more specific. Though she and Glinda were best friends, she wasn't sure how strong their bond still was after what had happened; and she had established before that she and Cohvu shared the same mind, so perhaps that would help. It was certainly worth a try.

And so that night, she curled up under a tree in a meadow and closed her eyes tightly, willing herself to sleep while thinking of Cohvu.

* * *

_When she opened her eyes again, she wasn't in the gardens of the Governor's mansion. Instead, she found herself at Shiz, on the square with the fountain, surrounded by the huge, impressive buildings looming over her._

_She turned around and found Cohvu sitting on the edge of the fountain, looking bewildered. When he saw her, realisation slowly dawned in his gray eyes. 'Em?'_

'_The one and only,' she said, and slowly, a grin spread across his face. 'Is this one of the shared dream thingies Fiyero told me about?'_

'_It is,' she said. 'I tried to reach Fiyero again, but it didn't work, so now I tried to reach you instead.'_

_His grin widened. 'Cool.' He rose to his feet, then frowned slightly. 'Wait a clock-tick. Why are you looking murderous?'_

'Because_,' she said through clenched teeth, 'I _specifically _asked you to go to the _Emerald City_ if I wouldn't make it back in time!'_

'_But Em,' he protested, 'we couldn't just leave you!'_

_She hissed in annoyance. 'Well, that's very sweet and all,' she said sarcastically, 'weren't it that I spent the past few days wandering around aimlessly, searching for you. Thanks to the three of you and your unbelievable stubbornness, I have no idea where you are right now – much less which direction you went in.'_

_Now he looked sheepish. 'Oh.' Then his face brightened. 'You escaped?'_

_She nodded. 'I did.'_

_Suddenly, he stepped forward and hugged her. 'It's good to see you, Em.'_

_She swatted at his shoulder. When he didn't let go right away, she said sternly, 'Co, I'm serious. Let me go.'_

_He did, and she glared at him. 'In case you hadn't noticed: I'm not really the cuddly type.'_

'_I bet Fiyero would beg to differ,' retorted Cohvu smugly, causing her to flush a little. 'That's different!'_

_He grinned at her. 'Well, Glin and I _are _cuddly, so you're just going to have to get used to it.'_

'_Great,' she muttered under her breath. 'Just great.' Then her expression grew more serious. 'Cohvu?'_

'_Yes?'_

'_How is she holding up? Glin, I mean?'_

_He sighed and ran his fingers through his dark blonde hair. 'She feels guilty,' he admitted. 'She thinks it's her fault. And, well… it was, really. But she's okay otherwise. At least she and Fiyero made up – sort of. He's still pissed at her, but they act normally around each other now and he doesn't blame her for your being kidnapped anymore – not out loud, anyway.'_

_She looked at him, frowning slightly. 'He blamed her?'_

_Cohvu shrugged. 'Can't blame him for that. Like I said, it _was _her fault to some extent – not your being kidnapped, but, well, the whole kissing thing…' He noticed her cringe slightly, and he grimaced. 'Sorry. Anyway, he was just being emotional. It's no big deal.'_

_She nodded. 'Do me a favour?'_

'_Anytime.'_

_She bit her lip. 'Tell Glin I'm not mad at her,' she said quietly. 'I mean… I won't lie to you – it hurt, what she did, but I don't want her to feel guilty. Especially not about me being kidnapped – she couldn't help that, it probably would have happened anyway.' _

_He nodded. 'I will. Where are you now?'_

'_The forest. Near the Yellow Brick Road. I travelled south from the inn.'_

'_We went east,' he said. 'Towards Munchkinland. Do you think you can find your way to Sabuqo? It's a town near the Road. We could meet there?'_

_She nodded. 'I know it. I'll probably take about a day and a half to get there – I'll travel through the night.'_

'_We're near it now,' he said. 'We'll wait for you there.'_

_She nodded again, then scowled at him. 'Next time, you just listen to me, understood?' she burst out in exasperation. 'I would have found you by now if you had! I didn't tell you to go to the Emerald City for nothing! And then you call _me _stubborn!'_

_He looked sheepish again. 'Sorry…'_

_She smirked at him and saw him starting to fade. 'You're waking up,' she said. 'Go. I'll see you soon.'_

* * *

'Coco?'

He slowly opened his eyes and found Glinda's face above him. She smiled a bit sadly at him. 'It's morning. We should get going again.'

Fiyero was already up and ready to go, and Cohvu shot up. 'We have to go to Sabuqo!'

Glinda looked at him questioningly. 'Sabuqo? Why? Do you think she'll be there?'

'I don't think so,' he assured her, grinning broadly. 'I _know _so.'

Glinda just stared at him, but Fiyero caught his meaning right away. 'You had a dream?'

Cohvu nodded. 'She couldn't reach you, Yero,' he said to his friend, 'so she tried to reach me instead, and it worked. She escaped the Shadows and she's out there looking for us.'

Glinda squealed and bounced up and down. Fiyero looked at his friend anxiously. 'Is she okay?'

Cohvu grimaced. 'Yeah… just extremely pissed that we didn't listen to her.'

Fiyero laughed, feeling relief washing over him. 'Thank Oz.'

'She'll meet us in Sabuqo,' Cohvu said. He looked over at his girlfriend. 'And she wants you to know that she's not mad at you.'

Glinda's blue eyes filled with tears. 'She's not?'

He shook his head. 'She said that you did hurt her,' Glinda winced a little – hurting Elphie was the last thing she wanted to do, and she felt deeply ashamed of herself for doing it anyway, 'but she doesn't want you to feel guilty.'

Glinda sniffled, then started crying. 'I don't deserve a friend like her!' she wailed, and Cohvu wrapped his arms around her. 'It's okay, Glin, really,' he said gravely. 'We all make mistakes sometimes… but then we move on. And at least she's alright now, and she'll be back with us in no time. Okay?'

Glinda sniffled again and nodded, and Cohvu hugged her tightly before helping her to her feet. 'Come on. Let's go.'

* * *

Elphaba squinted at the sun, trying to determine the direction she needed to go in. She held one hand above her eyes to shade them, turned around for a little bit, then chose a path and started to follow it. She felt much lighter now that she knew that she would soon see her friends again, and she was relieved to know that they were okay. When she hadn't been able to reach Fiyero again, all kinds of disaster scenarios had started to form in her mind; it had crossed her mind that they might have been found and killed by the Shadows, but she had pushed that thought away resolutely. Now she was glad he had. They weren't dead or even in danger and she would see them again in a day or so. She wasn't sure why she hadn't been able to connect with Fiyero again, but she didn't question it – her magic had always been strange and it seemed to have a will of its own.

She moved as silently as she could through the woods, pausing every now and then to listen if she heard anything. She didn't know if the Shadows knew where she had gone, but she didn't want to take a risk; they were still looking for her and she didn't want them to surprise her. If they were here, she would be ready.

She didn't encounter anyone the entire day, though, much to her own relief. Around noon, she paused to consume the last of her food and water, after which she set out again and kept going until nightfall. Then she hesitated.

She had made good time today, and if she kept going, she could reach Sabuqo by the time dawn set in. But she wasn't sure if it was a sensible thing to do to wander alone through a forest at night. Perhaps she would do better finding a hidden spot to sleep… but then she thought of Fiyero, and Glinda, and Cohvu. She just wanted to see them again as soon as possible.

She hesitated a bit longer, but finally decided she would keep going through the night.

Little did she know that she would come to regret that decision later.

* * *

Cohvu, Glinda, and Fiyero reached Sabuqo by midafternoon – they had been closer to it than Elphaba was – and took a room at a small motel. Glinda didn't even complain about the small room or the hard beds. She just hoped Elphaba would get here soon, so that she could apologise to her friend in person.

Fiyero was no better – he kept pacing up and down the room, driving the others crazy. 'Fiyero,' began Cohvu carefully, 'it's not even dinner time yet. From where she was, she estimated it would take her about a day and a half to get here. I don't think she'll be here anytime soon.'

'Tomorrow morning at best,' nodded Glinda, but Fiyero didn't listen. 'I just wish she was here.'

Cohvu placed a hand on his shoulder. 'We all do. But at least we know she's okay,' he said, his gray eyes serious. 'Just relax, Yero. She'll be here soon.'

When Elphaba still hadn't arrived the next morning, they didn't worry. Fiyero had hoped she would be here by then, but he knew it wasn't realistic of him to think that, and so they waited. But when the second day reached its end and there still wasn't any sign of her, they started to grow worried; and by the time the third day began, Fiyero was absolutely frantic.

'What if they caught her again?' he kept saying in a panicked voice. 'Anything could have happened to her, Cohvu! She was alone in the forest!'

'Fiyero-'

'She should have been here by now!'

'Perhaps she just had to hide,' offered Glinda weakly, earning her a derisive snort from Fiyero. 'She had to hide for an entire day?!'

'Fiyero!' said Cohvu sharply. 'Get it together. Panicking won't do anyone any good – including her.'

'Then where is she?' Fiyero yelled back at his two friends.

Neither of them replied, because neither of them knew.

* * *

It had been a little past midnight when Elphaba had heard something in the distance.

She'd immediately clambered up a tree, hiding between the leaves, peering down through them. She'd stayed up there for quite a while; she had heard something moving around, soft voices murmuring, but she couldn't hear what was being said and the persons didn't seem to come any closer.

She considered for a moment that they might be her friends, but she dismissed that idea quickly. They wouldn't be strolling around in a forest in the middle of the night.

She waited until they left. After an hour or so, they were still around, and she was frozen to the bone; she gingerly moved to rub some warmth into her fingers and some of the leaves in her tree rustled. The voices immediately went silent.

'What was that?' one of them asked after a while, and Elphaba held her breath. Then another voice replied, 'Probably just an animal or something. Let's move on.'

Elphaba stayed as still as she could possibly be while the people – two persons clad in midnight black cloaks – passed under her tree and finally disappeared. She let out a relieved breath, but didn't dare venture out of her tree until the sun started peeping between the trees and she realised it was morning already.

She cursed softly under her breath. Now it would take her another few hours to reach Sabuqo, but it had been necessary. She rather took a bit longer while being careful than rush over to her friends and get captured again in the process.

She slowly climbed out of the tree and stretched her numb and stiff limbs, wincing slightly when the blood started flowing again. She took a moment to move around in an attempt to get a bit warmer, and then she continued her way through the woods.

When the attack came, it was completely unexpected. She could already see the edge of the forest and the beginning of green meadows, and she had already heaved a sigh with relief, thinking the danger was… well, not over, but at least lessened. She had expected the Shadows to try and strike in the woods.

She hadn't even reached the edge of the forest, however, when she suddenly froze. Something cold and crackling wrapped around her neck, and she stayed still as a statue as the two Shadows she'd seen before emerged from the trees, one of them holding out her hand, thus keeping up the magic beam that was holding Elphaba in its grip. The magical rope tightened and she gasped.

The male Shadow grinned at her. 'Finally. Little witch thought she could escape, didn't she? Too bad, darling.'

The magic around her neck tightened even more and a choked sound escaped her throat. The male Shadow placed his hand on the woman's shoulder. 'Careful. We don't want to kill her.'

'Yes, we do,' the woman snarled, but the man shook his head. 'If she's dead, she can't tell us the location of the locket.'

'I won't tell you the location of the locket while I'm still alive, either,' snarled Elphaba, at which the magic beam nearly strangled her completely. 'Do you have a death wish, little witch?' sneered the female Shadow. Elphaba could only respond with another choked sound, her vision starting to swim and black spots dancing in front of her eyes as she struggled to breathe.

The man slapped the arm of the woman down. 'Be _careful_! If she dies, the location of the locket will be lost!'

The woman's eyes flamed. 'We can find it by ourselves!'

'No, we can't!' the man snapped back at her. 'Get a hold of yourself!'

The woman closed her mouth shut, her face a thundercloud, and the man gestured towards Elphaba. 'Take her with you. Feline will know what to do.' Elphaba assumed that this mysterious Feline was the female Shadow that had been in charge of capturing her before – especially since these two also seemed to belong to the Cobra tribe.

The woman, still holding out her magic beam, slowly approached Elphaba, who eyed her warily. When she reached out to grab Elphaba's arm, the green girl hooked her foot around the Shadow's ankle and pulled her leg out from under her body, the way Mr. Jy had taught her to. The female Shadow lost her balance and thus her concentration; the magical rope broke when she toppled to the ground, and Elphaba bolted, dashing off through the meadow. The man swore and sent an energy ball flying after her, which she dodged; she continued to run, trying to find cover in the few trees and fences scattered across the meadows, with the man – and a few clock-ticks later, the woman as well – right behind her.

Elphaba ran criss-cross through meadows, crossing muddy roads and eventually finding refuge in yet another forest. Her hip, where the energy ball had grazed her skin before, stung, and she was gasping for breath. She looked around hurriedly, found a big tree with thick branches and many leaves that would hide her from side, and she quickly climbed up as high as she dared, trying to catch her breath without making too much noise. After a while, the Shadows passed under her tree again; she could hear them murmuring to one another, but she didn't hear what they were saying. They disappeared in the distance, but she stayed up in her tree, trembling all over now that the adrenaline had left her system.

She took a few deep breaths to calm herself, leaning heavily against the tree. It had been a close call, but she had gotten away – again. Now she just needed to stay out of danger until she reached her friends… or until she reached the Emerald City, preferably.

Her fingers gingerly prodded her throat and she winced. The rope had been tight around her neck and she was sure it would bruise badly, just like the time Morrible had tried to strangle her in her dream. She carefully examined her hip again, too, but that wound was just superficial. She would be alright.

She slowly exhaled, feeling slightly calmer already, and examined the sun and her surroundings. She thought Sabuqo wasn't too far from here; she would just wait up here for a little longer and by nightfall, she would leave again. This time, she would actually feel safer travelling in the dark – she'd be able to hide better, blend in with the darkness. And the Shadows probably wouldn't expect her to go on at night.

She ended up falling asleep in her tree, however, only to awaken early the next morning because of a sound coming from the forest. With a soft curse under her breath, she shot up. She couldn't believe she'd fallen asleep – and now the sun was up already! Fiyero and the others were probably worried sick – one and a half day, she'd said…

Her ears pricked up at another sound and she tensed. She huddled in her cloak, trying to become one with the leaves of the tree. A dark-cloaked figure passed under her tree and she drew in her breath.

The Shadows had found her again.

The figure started to look up, and she knew he would see her if he did, so she did the only thing she felt she could do: not thinking about it for too long, she jumped out of the tree with a howl, ready to fight the Shadow.


	28. Chapter 28 Finding

**AN: I love how you're all wishing for Elphie to 'kick his ass'. You'll want to revise that once you find out who 'he' is - I feel sorry for him :P. **

**I still love you all for reviewing (still in the same non-creepy way) and you continue to make my days, now even more so than usual, since I've never received so many reviews on a story before :). And I hope you'll all stay with me throughout all of this... and 'all of this' will go on much, much longer - I'm taking the 'taking it slow' approach quite seriously and I only now realised that this is already the 28th chapter and the story is not finished by far. There's much more I have in store for you :D.**

**Ravinsong, I loved your review. I'm really glad you feel that way, because sometimes I feel like I'm repeating myself and my stories are growing to be more and more similar to one another, so I'm happy now :).**

**BlueD, I'm still planning on going. I'll let you guys know which date once it's set (but that will be after I come back from my holiday) and it would be so awesome if one or several of you would manage to come that same date or something... I'd love to meet you guys and fangirl with you in real life ^_^. **

**No cliffie this time. Just fluff. And you'll find out the meaning of one of Fiyero's pet names for Elphaba! :).**

**I'm sure most of you have heard about Cory Monteith by now... My heart goes out to his family and friends, and to Lea... and I'd like to dedicate this chapter to him. RIP Cory :'(.**

* * *

**Chapter 28. Finding**

Elphaba could tell that the mysterious person was startled by her sudden appearance. It was always a good thing to have the element of surprise on your side, she decided as she braced herself. A well-aimed kick to the upper leg sent the person to his knees; then she lashed out and punched him in the jaw, effectively sending him flying towards the floor. He moaned in pain and she stepped forward, vigilant and cross with him. 'Trying to catch the Keeper, aren't we?' she snarled. 'Too bad the Keeper caught you first!'

The man groaned and peered at her from between the fingers that were covering his eyes. When he got a good look at her, his eyes suddenly widened. 'Em?'

She stared at him in amazement, only recognising him just now. 'Cohvu?'

He cursed softly, pushing himself up to a sitting position. 'Don't get me wrong,' he said sourly, 'I truly think it's good to see you. I'm just wondering one thing.'

She grimaced a little when she saw the bruise starting to form on his jaw. 'What?'

He looked up at her in exasperation and complained, 'Why do I always seem to be the victim of your murderous limbs?'

She looked at him, the way he was sitting on his behind on the forest floor, rubbing his jaw and leg simultaneously with both hands, grimacing slightly in pain, and she couldn't help it. She burst out in a fit of helpless laughter.

He glared up at her. 'You think this is funny?' he demanded, and she nodded, hiccupping with laughter at the sight before her. She dropped down in the grass beside him and slowly, a smile started tugging at the corners of his mouth as well.

Before they knew it, they were both quite literally rolling over with laughter. The whole situation was just so ridiculous.

Finally, Cohvu sat up and wiped the tears from his eyes. 'Sweet _Oz_, Em...' he gasped. 'Next time, would you _please _take a good look at a person _before _you kick or punch them in the gut? Or the face, for that matter?'

'I thought you were a Shadow!' she protested, chuckling. He let himself fall backwards on the forest floor, trying to catch his breath, when she suddenly slapped his arm - hard. 'Hey!' he said indignantly. 'What was _that _for?!'

'For not listening to me!' she said, glaring at him. He made a face. 'Okay, okay, fine. I'm sorry that we didn't listen to you and that we didn't go to the Emerald City, alright? I didn't even _want _to leave, I swear! But Glin and Yero just stormed out and I had little choice but to follow them, now did I? And that still doesn't mean you have to _slap _me!' he grunted. 'Don't you think you've already punished me enough?' He gestured towards his hurting leg and the dark bruise that was slowly becoming visible on his jaw, and she grimaced apologetically. 'Shiz, Cohvu… I really am sorry.'

'That's okay,' he assured her. 'As long as you won't do it again.'

She chortled. 'I'm not making any promises.'

'Fair enough.' He laughed and rose to his feet, brushing the leaves off his clothes, before extending a hand towards her to help her up. 'Let's go back to Glin and Yero.'

* * *

'Were you looking for me?' she asked as they started walking, and he nodded. 'We all got a little worried when you still hadn't shown up this morning… Okay, that's an understatement,' he acknowledged upon seeing the sceptical expression on her face. 'Fiyero was panicky and screeching at us and Glinda was crying all the time. So we decided to set out and look for you.'

'Apart from each other,' she said sarcastically. 'My, that must be the best idea you've ever had – let's split up in an area crawling with Shadows!'

He glared at her. 'We had to do _something_, okay?' he snapped. 'And we met up again every half hour to check up on each other. So far we've all come back every time. Let's just go and find them and you can yell at them then, okay?'

'Unless they've been killed or kidnapped!' she retorted prickly, and he threw his hands in the air in defeat. 'Could we please not worry until there's any reason to?'

'Fine,' she said. He looked at her. 'I really am glad you're okay, Em.' He wrinkled his nose. 'Though 'okay' probably isn't exactly the right word… _Are _you okay?'

She shrugged. 'I've been better. You know, when I wasn't bruised anywhere and there weren't Shadows chasing after me,' she said, trying to keep the sarcasm from her voice, but failing. 'But yeah, I'm fine.'

Cohvu studied her throat. 'And those?'

'Magical rope. They tried to strangle me,' she said matter-of-factly. 'It'll pass. I'm lucky they didn't try anything worse.'

They reached Sabuqo, but didn't enter the city; instead, they waited outside the city walls. 'This is where we agreed to meet,' explained Cohvu. 'They should be back here soon.'

Within minutes, a pink powder puff – she still looked that way, even though her dress was a bit filthy and ragged by now and her make-up was long gone – appeared from the forest ahead. Even at this distance, they could hear her ear-piercing squeal before the puff started to run in their direction, then skidded to a halt right in front of Elphaba and burst into tears.

'Elphie!' she wailed, sobbing. 'I'm so, so sorry! You must hate me now! You have every right to hate me! _I _hate me!'

Elphaba chuckled and wrapped her arms around her friend. 'Oh, come on, Glin. I don't hate you. It's okay. You were just confused, and you didn't know what you were doing…'

'You can't forgive me!' insisted Glinda. 'I've been too horrendible!'

Cohvu tapped Elphaba's shoulder. 'So why are you hugging _her_, but did you refuse to hug _me _in that shared dream we had?' he asked, pouting playfully.

She threw up her arms in exasperation. 'This is different! I'm trying to comfort my crying friend!'

'So if I cry, you'll hug me, too?'

She glared at him. 'Maybe.'

Glinda giggled, but her giggle turned into another sob and Elphaba patted her back. 'Oh, come on, don't cry, Glinda! I forgive you, really, I do!'

'You're the bestest friend ever!' Glinda blubbered. Cohvu sniggered and Elphaba muttered under her breath, 'Best.'

Glinda raised her blonde head to glare at her friend. 'I heard that, Elphie!'

Elphaba chuckled.

Glinda only now took a good look at her friend. 'You look horrendible,' she said bluntly, and Elphaba laughed again. 'Good to see you, too.'

'Are you alright?'

'Fine,' Elphaba assured her. She looked around and her smile faded. 'Although I would feel a whole lot better if Fiyero were here.'

'He'll be here soon,' Glinda assured him. She started bouncing. 'I can't wait to see his face when he sees you're back!'

'In that case, it's your lucky day, because you don't have to,' said Cohvu drily. Upon Glinda's questioning look, he nodded his head to someone behind the girls. 'There he is.'

Glinda squealed and Elphaba whipped around. Fiyero was indeed walking towards them, his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slumped, and his head down, staring at the ground. Elphaba felt a pang at the sight.

He came closer and looked up, but since she was standing behind Glinda and Cohvu in the shadows of the wall, he didn't see her right away. 'I didn't find her,' he said, sounding defeated. 'What if they really did capture her again? What if she's- Cohvu, what in _Oz _happened to your face?' he interrupted himself incredulously when he got a good look at his friend, and Glinda frowned. 'Yes, Coco… what _did _happen to your face?' Her eyes widened. 'A Shadow?'

Cohvu chuckled. 'No, not a Shadow.' He looked at Fiyero pointedly, one eyebrow arched. 'Your girlfriend.'

'_Croí eile_,' Fiyero corrected him absently. 'She hates the word 'girlfriend'.' Only then did his friend's words really sink in and he gaped at Cohvu. 'Wait. What?'

'Elphie!' wailed Glinda, gingerly examining Cohvu's jaw with her fingers. 'Why did you punch my boyfriend in the face?'

'I thought he was a Shadow!' Elphaba defended herself, and only then did Fiyero notice her and he gasped. 'Fae!'

She smiled softly at him. 'Hi, Yero.'

Before she had even finished speaking, he had already pulled her into his arms, holding her to him. She smiled and hugged him back tightly, inhaling the scent that was so characteristic of him – a mix of pine needles and grass. 'I missed you, too.'

He buried his face in her hair. 'Are you alright?' He pulled back a little to examine her, and he held his breath when he saw her face and neck. 'Fae…'

'It's nothing, Yero,' she assured him. 'Really.'

He gently touched her bruised cheek with his thumb, and she winced a little. He immediately pulled away. 'I'm sorry,' he said softly, and she shook her head. 'It's okay.'

He took her in. Her dress was ragged and covered in mud and twigs, as was her hair; there was a tear in the fabric at her hip, revealing an angry red mark there. The bruise on her cheek was a strange purplish-blue colour and her lip was split, but what really worried him, were the marks around her neck. He touched them softly. 'What happened?'

She pointed towards her face. 'One of them hit me.' She indicated her hip. 'They threw an energy ball I couldn't completely dodge.' Then she pointed at her neck. 'And they tried to strangle me.'

Cohvu snorted. 'You make it sound like that's an everyday occurrence.'

She grinned at him, and Fiyero drew her back into his arms again, softly pressing his lips to her hair. 'I'm so glad you're here.'

'Me, too,' she said, and then she looked up at him, scowling. 'Though I'm not done yelling at any of you just yet.'

'Elphie!' protested Glinda. 'You can't blame us for not wanting to leave you behind!'

The young witch glared at her blonde friend, but decided to let it slide for now. She was too happy to be back.

'Let's go back to the motel, shall we?' suggested Cohvu. 'Elphaba looks like she could use a shower and some food – really, Em, have you eaten at all since we last saw you?'

She tilted her head a little to the side, squinting as she thought about that. 'Not every day,' she said. 'I was with the Shadows for about one and a half week, and they gave me some bread and water every few days or so.'

'Every few days?' Glinda echoed, horrified, and Elphaba shrugged. 'It's not a big deal.'

'And what did you eat after you escaped?' Cohvu wanted to know.

'The innkeeper back at that small town we stayed in gave me some fruit and water,' she said. Fiyero's grip on her tightened. 'That's _all_? Some bread and water and a few pieces of fruit?' he demanded, and she shrugged again. 'Yeah.'

Cohvu shook his head. 'Okay. Here's the plan. Glin, you have some money with you, don't you?' The blonde nodded and Cohvu looked at her. 'Go and buy Elphaba a new dress. She can't walk around like this.'

Normally, the green girl would have protested, but in this case, Cohvu was right, so she just kept her mouth shut.

Glinda giggled, her face brightening. 'Yay!'

'Nothing pink or frilly,' Elphaba warned her sternly, 'or your face will end up like Cohvu's.'

Glinda's face fell. 'Aw, Elphie…'

'Yero,' Cohvu continued, ignoring his girlfriend, 'you take her up to our room and have her take a shower. I'll go and find her something to eat before she passes out.'

Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'Cohvu…'

'I'm serious,' he told her, and she rolled her eyes again. 'I can do a few days with little to no food, Cohvu. I'm fine.'

'A few days?' he protested. 'I don't call two weeks 'a few days' and no matter what you say, I'm going to get you food now. And lots of it, too. Now shoo.' He chased the others away. Glinda ran into town for her shopping mission, Cohvu went to find a cheap café or grocery shop, and Fiyero took Elphaba with him to the motel they were staying in.

While Elphaba was in the shower, Glinda dropped by to deliver the dress she'd bought her friend – a deep purple one that was modest, but still nice and form-fitting and a far cry from the plain boring frocks the green girl usually wore. Glinda disappeared again and Cohvu stopped by not long afterwards, wordlessly handing Fiyero a small basket filled with all kinds of food. He winked at his friend. 'I figured you guys could use some quality time,' he whispered, 'so I'm taking Glinda out for lunch.'

Fiyero smiled gratefully at his friend. 'Thanks, Co.'

'No problem.' Then Cohvu left, too, and Fiyero waited for Elphaba to emerge from the shower.

She did eventually, wrapped in nothing but a towel, and she flushed when she saw him sitting there. 'Oh… are you still here?'

He grinned. 'Are you crazy? I'm not leaving you alone _at all _for the next few weeks or so.'

She made a face. 'Oh, joy.' She was laughing, though, as she picked up the dress from the bed. When she took a good look at it, her laugh turned into a scowl. 'Oh, Glinda…'

'It's not pink or frilly,' said Fiyero, a mischievous glint in his eyes. 'And I bet it looks gorgeous on you.'

She shook her head. 'Well, it'll have to do no matter what, because I don't have anything else,' she said, returning to the bathroom to change.

When she emerged again, Fiyero 's jaw quite literally dropped and she looked at him in amusement. 'That bad, huh?'

'_Bad_?!' he managed to choke out. 'Have you _looked _in a mirror?'

She moved towards the mirror in the corner of the room and studied her reflection. Then she made a face at it. 'Well… It could be worse, I suppose.'

He shook his head in disbelief and rose to his feet, moving over to her. 'You, my Fae,' he said, wrapping his arms around her from behind and resting his chin on her shoulder, 'look absolutely stunning.'

'So my name fits me, then?' she teased him, and he laughed and pressed a kiss to the soft skin just beneath her ear. 'I don't call you Fae for nothing, _a chiste_.'

She turned around to face him. 'I really did miss you,' she said quietly, and he smiled and kissed her hair, drawing her into his arms. 'I know,' he whispered. 'I missed you, too.' He pulled back a little. 'Fae, about what happened…'

She shook her head. 'Don't. Just don't. Let's just forget it ever happened, okay? It didn't mean anything – Glinda was drunk and you didn't even want it.' She bit her lip. 'It _didn't _mean anything, did it?' she asked uncertainly. 'I mean-'

'No, of course it didn't!' he hurried to reassure her. 'Oz, Fae, I would _never _voluntarily kiss Glinda! I would never voluntarily kiss _anyone_ but you!'

She smiled a bit sadly. 'That's not what I heard.'

He felt like mentally slapping himself for everything he had done in the past. Never before had he regretted it so much.

'Okay, let me rephrase that,' he said, taking her hands. 'I would never kiss anyone but you _anymore_. I've never been so ashamed of my past before, but I promise you I've changed, _a chroí_. It won't happen again. Ever. None of those girls meant anything to me. Not _any _girl meant anything to me until you came along.'

'But Glinda-'

'We were – are – friends. Nothing more, I swear.' He softly started kissing her fingers, one by one, and she closed her eyes and buried her face in his chest. He whispered in her ear, 'I love you.'

She sighed happily and he led her towards the bed. 'Come on, let's get you to eat something.'

She ate some bread, fruit, and cheese, and then they both lied down on the bed, on top of the covers. She snuggled up to him. 'I could fall asleep right here and now,' she murmured, and she felt him smile. 'Go ahead. I won't stop you.'

Her eyes slowly drifted shut and she was almost asleep, but then she suddenly heard him whisper, 'My treasure.'

Her eyes slowly opened again and she looked at him sleepily. 'What?'

He smiled softly at her, reaching out to brush a strand of raven hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. '_A chiste_,' he whispered. 'It means 'my treasure'. Because that's what you are to me – the most precious thing in the world. Most people consider gold, or money, a treasure; but that doesn't mean anything to me at all. I could have all the money in Oz, and I wouldn't care. Because to me, there's only one true treasure in the whole wide world, and that's you.'

He was a little unnerved to see her eyes filling with tears, but then she sniffled and threw her arms around his neck. 'I really did miss you, Yero,' she whispered. 'And I… you… You're just so sweet, and… and sometimes I feel like I… I don't deserve you… You're always there for me, and you understand me better than anyone, and I feel like I'm not doing anything for you in return. I can't even say those three _stupid _words!' she burst out, frustrated with herself.

'Hey.' He gently ran his thumb down her cheek, wiping away a stray tear. 'Don't say that, Fae,' he almost begged her. 'Please. I can't stand you saying such things. If anything, _I _don't deserve _you_. You're so wonderful and beautiful, and I love you. I don't blame you for not being able to say it, _a chroí_. I never have and I never will. I understand completely, and I don't want you to feel guilty about it. Please, Fae.'

She buried her face in his neck. 'You're too good for this world,' she murmured, and he laughed and tilted her head so that he could capture her lips with his. 'I love you, Fae,' he whispered, tracing her features with his index finger. 'So much.'

She kissed him in reply, then nestled herself in his arms again, curling into him. He kissed her hair and held her close to him.

When Glinda peeked around the door a while later to check up on her friends, that's how she found them, Elphaba on Fiyero's chest, his arms around her, and both of them fast asleep. The blonde smiled and left them, quietly closing the door behind her.


	29. Chapter 29 Worry-free

**AN: Wow. I feel like I haven't been on here in forever, while in reality, it was just two days (three since I last posted anything). Well, that's still an eternity for me :P. **

**The thing is, last Saturday I didn't feel well, and then I started throwing up, and my Mom joined me later that night... it turned out to be food poisoning, most likely. We both had chicken the day before that apparently wasn't entirely... um... safe. Yeah. So I spent all Saturday afternoon, evening, and night throwing up (about twelve times in just over twelve hours) and all Sunday and Monday just feeling nauseous. I'll spare you further details, but it was gross and horrendible and I'm _really _glad it's over.**

**Anyway, sorry if this chapter is crappy; I didn't really have my usual inspiration boost, but I wanted to post something today, because I'm going on vacation this afternoon (Italy, yay!) and I'm not sure when I will post again. I'll probably have wifi there, but I'm not 100% sure, and even if I do, I don't know how much time I'll have to write. So... if you don't hear from me for two weeks, there's no wifi :P. You'll find out soon enough.**

**Thank you all for your continued support and your lovely reviews, and I hope I can come up with something better next time! Although, this is mostly fluff... I don't think many of you will object. But still :P.**

* * *

**Chapter 29. Worry-free**

'We're taking a day off.'

Startled, Elphaba turned to face the Vinkun prince. 'What?'

Both Glinda and Cohvu were eyeing him warily as well. 'Oh-oh,' said Cohvu, and Elphaba's head snapped towards him. 'What?' she said again.

He made a face. 'I've known Yero since we were children, and believe me when I say that that look he has in his eyes right now, doesn't predict much good. It usually ends badly.'

'No it doesn't!' protested Fiyero, and Cohvu started counting on his fingers. 'One time when you looked at me like that, you said we should sneak into the palace kitchen to steal some cookies. It earned us both a beating from the cook.'

'That was years ago!'

Cohvu ignored him and turned to the girls. 'Some other time, when we were in high school,' he continued, 'he came up with the brilliant idea to stand on each other's shoulders to peek through the window into the girl's dressing room. When it was my turn, we heard someone approach, and our dear Yero here just dropped me on the floor and fled, leaving me to get busted by the teacher. That one got me grounded for three weeks – my father didn't really like that stunt.'

Glinda was trying hard to stifle her giggles, but failing horribly. 'Serves you right for spying on naked girls!'

'It was one gorgeous sight, though,' said Fiyero with a mischievous grin, and Elphaba punched his arm. He grimaced. 'Ouch.'

Elphaba just smirked.

'And some other time,' Cohvu went on, 'when he looked at me like that, he wanted us to play a game. We climbed a tree and the one that dared to go the highest would win.'

'What happened?' asked Glinda curiously, and Cohvu grinned. 'Fiyero fell out of the tree and broke his arm.'

Elphaba chuckled and Glinda giggled.

'I did win!' Fiyero protested, which only succeeded in making the girls laugh harder.

'After hearing all that, I'm not even sure I want to know what he has in mind right now,' muttered Glinda, and Elphaba chortled. 'Let's find out, shall we?'

'Yeah, Yero, what's your master plan?' asked Cohvu teasingly, and Fiyero sat down opposite them. 'Like I said. I think we should take a day off.'

'Meaning?' asked Cohvu, one eyebrow arched, and Fiyero replied immediately, 'Meaning no travelling, no worries, and no creepy Shadow business. Just fun.'

Elphaba scowled at him. 'Fiyero-'

'Fae,' he interrupted her gently. 'We all need this. We've been through so much lately, and it wouldn't hurt any of us to just take a day to relax. Just one day, that's all I'm asking. We can continue our way towards the City tomorrow, but I just want to spend some time with you guys right now. Please?'

Glinda hesitated, then gave in. 'He's right,' she said. 'We could all use a worry-free day. I'm in.'

'Me, too,' said Cohvu enthusiastically. 'For once, I think you're actually having a good idea, Yero.'

Fiyero scowled at him and whacked him in the back of the head. 'Some friend you are.' Then he looked at Elphaba, who had remained oddly silent. 'Fae?'

She looked at him, then at Cohvu and Glinda. All three of them were staring at her with huge, puppy-like, begging eyes; and though she wasn't sure if this was a good idea, she couldn't really refuse them anything when they were looking at her like that, now could she? She threw her hands up in defeat. 'Alright, fine! But just one day,' she warned them. They all started to grin broadly and Glinda bounced up and down, pulling Cohvu with her in a happy dance around the room. 'Yay!'

Elphaba had to laugh at that. 'So… what's the plan?' she asked.

'How about we spend the morning together, all four of us,' suggested Cohvu. 'I don't know, there's a park nearby – we could go there and have a picnic, or something… and then after lunch, we could do couple time? Glin and me spending time together, and Yero and Em?'

'Sounds good to me,' agreed Elphaba, and Fiyero nodded. 'Sure. Let's go to the park!'

* * *

After having bought some food for all of them at a small grocery shop, they settled in the park on the grass, dividing the food among them. Glinda lay back in the sun with a content sigh, closing her eyes. 'I feel like I haven't done this in forever. Just lying in the grass and doing… nothing.'

Cohvu nodded, munching an apple. 'I know what you mean,' he said with his mouth full, and Glinda scowled at him. 'Coco, that's gross.'

Elphaba chuckled and stretched out next to Glinda, gazing up at the sky. 'You guys were right,' she admitted. 'We could use this.'

Glinda sat up again and started braiding Elphaba's hair into some complicated haircut, picking wildflowers and waving them through the raven tresses. 'You have such beautiful hair, Elphie,' she sighed, running her fingers through the strands of hair enviously. 'I wish I had hair like yours.'

'Trust me, it's not all it looks like,' muttered Elphaba. 'It's too long, it gets hopelessly tangled all the time and-'

She was cut off when Glinda smacked her on the head with her hand. 'Elphie, I'm complimenting you about your hair. You're supposed to accept the compliment and say 'thank you', not start complaining.'

The boys had been talking and fondly recalling more childhood memories of the plans they'd carried out and the punishments they'd received for their actions. They heard Glinda's remark and laughed. Elphaba rolled her eyes, but she was grinning, too. '_Thank you, Miss Upland_.'

'Of the Upper Uplands.'

'Right.'

Satisfied, Glinda went back to playing with Elphaba's hair, while the green girl herself read on in the book she'd brought. Cohvu stretched out lazily. 'We should do this more often.'

'We will,' promised Elphaba without even looking up from her book. 'After we defeat the Shadows.'

'You make it sound so easy,' said Cohvu, and the green girl rolled her eyes at him. 'Well, you know as well as I do that it's not,' she said. 'But I believe we'll be okay. We've pulled through so far, haven't we?' Her face grew a little worried. 'I just hope Nessa and the others are okay, too…'

'Hey,' Fiyero cut her off gently, squeezing her leg. 'No worries today, remember?'

She smiled gratefully at him. 'You're right.' She rested her head on Fiyero's shoulder.

Glinda was eyeing the food they had brought, looking like she really wanted to do something, but thought it better not to. 'No worries, right?'

Fiyero looked at her, a bit wary of the tone of her voice. 'No…'

'No worries about Shadows, or no worries at all?'

'None at all,' decided Cohvu, and Glinda nodded slowly, gaze fixed on the food. 'So…' She swallowed. 'No worries about…' Her face twisted into an expression of pure repulsion. 'About getting _fat_?'

Her three friends exchanged a few glances. Then they all burst out laughing.

'Is _that _what this is about?' asked Cohvu, clearly amused. 'About getting _fat_?'

Glinda pouted. 'I'm usually on a strict diet!' she defended herself. 'But this food looks so good, and…' She shook her head, sending her blonde curls flying. 'Ah, who cares. No worries today!' She grabbed hands full of food and started stuffing them in her mouth, making the others laugh even harder.

For the next few hours, they did nothing but have fun. Instead of parting after lunch, they decided to stick together for a while longer; they lazily laid down in the grass, telling each other stories or – in Fiyero's case – taking a nap. No one minded – Glinda had told the green girl that Fiyero had barely slept at all for the past few days, because he had been so worried. Elphaba thought that might also explain why she hadn't been able to contact him in her dreams, since they both needed to be asleep for that.

They chased each other all throughout the park, laughing and giggling as if they were small children, which, for a moment, they were. No worries, nothing to get worked up about – just four friends spending time together, having fun. They all loved it.

Right now, the boys were chasing the girls, and Glinda was screaming as if her life depended on it. '_Elphie_! He's trying to get me!'

Elphaba, who was racing away from Fiyero, yelled back, 'Can't help you, Glin!'

Glinda squealed when Cohvu finally caught her around the waist, pulling her to him. 'Got'cha!'

She pouted. 'Now what?'

Cohvu grinned at her. 'Now I get my reward.' She cocked her head questioningly, but before she could ask, he dipped his head to kiss her. She wound her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, smiling against his lips. 'Hm,' she said when they broke apart for air. 'And what about _my _reward for staying out of your hands for almost ten minutes?'

His grin widened. 'What's that?'

In reply, she gripped his shirt, pulled him to her and kissed him again.

Fiyero, meanwhile, was still chasing after Elphaba, who was lithe and flexible and managed to dodge him time after time. Finally, he unexpectedly leapt out from behind a tree and practically jumped on her, causing them both to fall down into the grass, rolling over until he was on top of her. He rubbed his nose against hers lovingly. 'Now I've got you.'

She giggled. 'And what are you going to do with me, now that you've got me?' she asked teasingly. He pretended to think about that, before his face brightened. 'Tickle you!' he exclaimed happily, after which he brought his fingers to her sides and started tickling her like crazy. She squirmed in his grip, laughter and more very uncharacteristic giggles escaping her lips as she tried to get away from him. 'Yero, don't!' she gasped, but he just smirked at her, never stopping. 'Ticklish, aren't we?' he grinned, and she tried to punch him somewhere – anywhere – to get him off of her, but to no avail. He kept going until she finally cried out, 'Okay, okay! I surrender!' and he smiled down at her. 'Now, was that so hard?'

She was breathing hard, still laughing, trying to catch her breath. He leaned down to capture her lips and she gave in easily, melting into his kiss like she always did. When he pulled away again, she was still breathless, but for an entirely different reason now.

'I love you,' he told her breathlessly, and she kissed him again in reply, pulling him down with her. He drew her into his arms, planting soft kisses on her face before lying down next to her. She closed her eyes, basking in the sunlight and stretching like a cat, and he couldn't help but admire her. She was so beautiful, almost ethereal – an emerald angel.

He could watch her forever.

* * *

After a while, Fiyero had fallen asleep, and Elphaba had picked up her book again. Glinda and Cohvu had eventually left to go for a walk and get some dinner, and they agreed to not wait up for each other; the other couple then left and Elphaba put aside her book and rolled onto her stomach, resting her chin on her hands as she studied Fiyero's features. She still couldn't believe that a boy – or, well, a man – as handsome as he was, could ever love someone like her. It just didn't make sense.

Yet he did – or, well, he claimed he did – love her, and she knew she loved him, too. She still couldn't admit it out loud – she could barely even admit it to herself – but deep down, she knew, and it scared her.

She lowered her head, resting her cheek on the back of her hands now, as she kept on watching him, a soft smile playing around her lips. She really, truly was happy to be back with him, and with Glin and Cohvu… it had been awful, being locked up in that tiny room, with nothing to do but think about what she had left behind, what she might find when she got out, what could have happened to them while she was gone. She was so glad that they were okay – well, except for Cohvu, she thought with a grimace. She _really _hadn't meant to punch him in the face – _again _– but she had been scared and vigilant and on edge, and she had honestly thought that he was a Shadow, while he had just come to look for her. She felt kind of bad about it, though she knew he didn't blame her.

She sighed and picked a flower, pulling off the petals one by one. _He really loves me… he loves me not. He loves me… he loves me not. He loves me- what in Oz am I doing?_ She mentally kicked herself and threw away the flower, shuddering. She was acting like Glinda.

Fiyero stirred a little, then opened his eyes. He blinked at her for a few moments before his eyes widened in horror. 'What time is it?'

She eyed him in amusement. 'Just after seven.'

He shot up. 'I slept for _two hours_?!' He moaned and buried his face in his hands. 'If I were you, I would break up with me.'

'Good thing you're not me, then,' she said with a small chuckle, knowing that he, too, was remembering the night she had slept outside his dorm room in the hallway, when he had said almost the exact same thing.

A smile tugged at the corners of his mouth. 'Seriously, though,' he prodded. 'Why _did _you let me sleep?' He looked around. 'And where are Glin and Cohvu?'

'Off to grab some dinner,' replied Elphaba. 'And I let you sleep because you needed it.' She rested her chin in her hands again. 'Do you want to go out for some dinner, too? Or shall we just stay here? There's plenty of food left from the picnic.'

He cocked his head a little. 'Let's stay,' he suggested. 'We've got the entire park to ourselves now – everyone pretty much went home already.'

She smirked a little. 'What are you trying to say?'

He grinned at her and wiggled his eyebrows suggestively. 'Well…'

She laughed and punched his arm, before sitting up and pulling the picnic basket towards her. 'So… food?'

They ate the leftovers from the picnic and then they both lied down on their backs, Elphaba with her head on Fiyero's shoulder. She sighed. 'I wish we could stay here like this forever.'

He kissed her hair. 'Me, too.' He tried to wrap his arms around her, but she pulled away a little to look at him, her large brown eyes filled with uncertainty. 'Do you really?'

He propped himself up on his elbows. 'What do you mean?'

She bit her lip and as if he could read her mind, he drew her closer and planted another kiss on top of her head. 'Fae… _a chroí_, I love you. Okay? I really, really do. If I didn't, I'd tell you. Hey…' He gently wiped away the tears that suddenly started dripping down from her eyes. 'I understand that you're insecure,' he said softly. 'But there's no need for you to be. You're the most amazing girl I've ever met, Fae, and I'm lucky to call you my _croí eile_.'

She sniffled. 'Now you're making me cry again.'

He chuckled and drew her closer, kissing her lips. 'I love you, _a chiste_, and I always will. Okay?'

She nodded and he kissed her again. Then he suddenly jumped to his feet and extended a hand towards her, that adorable lopsided grin that always melted her on his face. 'Come on.'

She looked at his hand, then at him, then at his hand again, wary. 'What for, exactly?'

His grin widened. 'How about another dancing lesson?'

A little baffled, she blinked at him, and he laughed. 'Aw, come on. It's been a while, and we agreed that we needed some fun and distraction, right?'

Slowly, a smile spread across her face, and she accepted his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. 'Alright then, Mr. Dancing-through-life. What kind of dance did you have in mind?' She half-closed her eyes and pursed her lips, batting her eyelashes. 'A slow dance again?'

He blushed and she laughed. 'Well,' he said defensively, 'I would _never _say no to a slow dance with you.'

She smiled at him.

'But I was thinking that maybe I could teach you something new.'

'Like what?' she asked, and he shrugged. 'I don't know. Maybe a waltz?'

'Ah,' she said. 'Now that's a dance I _do _know.'

He blinked. 'You do?'

She nodded. 'I've always had two left feet, but my father insisted on teaching me a proper waltz. He said that every young lady should know her waltzes.' She rolled her eyes. 'Not that I ever actually danced it after those lessons… I've never really been one for parties. But I think I can remember it.'

Fiyero smiled. 'Good. Let's give it a try then.' He took her hand in his and placed his other hand on her waist, while she laid hers on his shoulder.

They danced quietly, falling into step with one another even without music. 'So…' He drew her a bit closer. 'Did you have fun today?'

She smiled and leaned up to kiss his cheek. 'I did. I think it was one of your better ideas – I don't think I've felt this calm and… well… almost _happy _in a long time.'

He smiled, too. 'I'm glad.'

She sighed, resting her head against his shoulder and closing her eyes. 'I don't want this night to end,' she whispered, and he kissed the top of her head. 'Who says it has to?'

She leaned into him, perfectly content in that moment as they danced under the stars together.


	30. Chapter 30 Horrible

**AN: Buena sera! (Did I spell that right?) I'm so sorry for the lack of updates on this story, but I'm not having too much time to write, the wifi doesn't work all the time, and I had parts of chapters for Just give me a reason and for Wonderwomen already written, so I decided to update those first. **

**Here it is, though - chapter 30, with which I broke my own record: longest Wicked fanfic I've ever written! (Yero my hero is second, that one was 29 chapters.) And wow, I have so many reviews on this one! Another record, thank you soooooo much for that, I'm loving it! You guys make me happy!**

**So a bit more Gelphie friendship fluff, and a kind of sort of confrontation... the chapter's title refers to both parts of this chapter - you'll see why :P. **

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to Musicgal, because I can, and because she always leaves me such sweet reviews, and because I had to scroll down and down and down to see all of her last review - I don't think I've ever seen such a long 'aw'. I showed it to my parents and it even made _them _laugh :). Thank you for being awesome and always making me feel better!**

**But then again, thank you _all _so much for being the amazing reviewers, persons, and most of you also writers, you are! Virtual Italian ice cream for all of you ^_^.**

* * *

**Chapter 30. Horrible**

'Elphie?' Glinda whispered when both girls were in their respective beds that night. Elphaba's only reply was a muttered, 'Mh?', since she had already almost been asleep, but Glinda ignored that and just kept talking. 'Do you think Nessa and the others will be okay?'

Elphaba was quiet for a while. 'I don't know,' she said finally. 'I hope so.'

Glinda nodded, even though her friend couldn't see that in the dark. 'Me, too.' She fell silent again. 'Hey, Elphie?'

'Yes?'

'The other day, when we were passing through a village, you know, when you were kidnapped by the Shadows, I stopped by the library there-'

'Wait a clock-tick,' said Elphaba in a mock amazed voice. 'Are you telling me that Glinda Upland voluntarily entered a library?'

Glinda giggled. 'What can I say? You're rubbing off on me,' she said with an eye roll. 'Anyway, I wanted to look up something more about the Shadows, you know, to see if I could find something that might help us get you back.'

Elphaba smiled a little. 'That was thoughtful. And pretty clever.'

'Yes, well, I'm not as blonde as I look,' retorted Glinda with a toss of her curls. Elphaba stifled a laugh and Glinda chuckled. 'Well, anyway, I found something. Something creepy.'

'Isn't everything that has to do with Shadows creepy?' asked Elphaba, and she heard her friend sigh. 'You know what I mean, Elphie,' she said sternly. 'This book said something about the leaders of the three tribes, and that they have special powers.'

Elphaba nodded slowly. 'I've read about the leaders,' she said. 'I suspect Morrible is one of them, and I'm guessing this Feline person, the woman that was behind my kidnapping, is one, too.'

'But there was more,' Glinda continued in a trembling voice. 'The book said that they have really scary powers. That they can look you in the eyes and then they can control your body. Only the leaders of the tribes and the King of the Shadows can do that.'

'Glin, you shouldn't believe _everything _you read,' said Elphaba tiredly. 'Are you sure the book was reliable? Because I've come across some crazy stories myself in my research on Shadows. Some said they have two heads or that they're allergic to sunlight, or that they can transform themselves into cobras, boars, or fish, depending on their tribes. Not everything you read is true.'

'I suppose not,' sighed Glinda. 'I think it wasn't a very reliable book, but… it was still scary.' She was silent for a while. 'I mean… When I just found out about the Shadows, when you told me, it kind of felt like a story, you know? I hadn't experienced it for myself. It didn't feel real, somehow. And then they came to Shiz, and I saw them murder everyone, and…' She sniffled a little, and Elphaba quietly moved to Glinda's bed and sat down on the edge, rubbing her friend's back. 'I know. It was awful,' she said quietly, letting Glinda sniffle into her shoulder.

'And it was… _real_, suddenly,' Glinda blubbered. 'And now also everything I read or hear about them seems more real, and more scary, and I just… what if something happens, Elphie? What if I die? Or one of you? What if one of us gets hurt? What if-'

'Hey,' Elphaba cut her off, gently but firmly. 'I thought worrying about what might happen was my department.'

Glinda let out a sound that was something between a sob and a laugh.

'We'll be okay, Glin,' Elphaba said softly, slowly rubbing circles on the blonde's back to calm her. 'We have to believe that we'll be okay. If something happens, we'll deal with that. Okay? We've dealt with things before – when they attacked us at Shiz, and when they took you all hostage back in Munchkinland, when I got kidnapped… We're stronger than you think, Glin.'

Glinda heaved a shaky sigh. 'I hope so.'

'And now stop thinking about it,' said Elphaba sternly. 'It's not midnight yet, which means it's still our worry-free day, right?'

Glinda chuckled. 'You're right,' she said, sounding relieved. 'So how was couple time with Fiyero?'

The young witch immediately started grinning like an idiot, and Glinda giggled. 'Oh. Nice, I take it?'

'Very nice,' Elphaba admitted. Glinda nodded, beaming. 'Mine, too. I love Cohvu, he's so sweet! I can't believe I ever doubted that he loved me!'

Elphaba frowned a little, a gesture that didn't escape the blonde's attention. 'Elphie? What's wrong? Did something happen with Fiyero?'

The green girl quickly shook her head. 'No, not at all!' she assured her friend. 'It's just…' She fidgeted. 'He tells me that he loves me,' she said quietly. 'A lot. And I want to believe him, I really do… but somehow I just can't.'

Glinda cocked her head in confusion. 'Why not?'

Elphaba gestured towards herself. 'Look at me, Glin! I'm a green aberration with a screwed up past! A traumatised artichoke with creepy witches and sorcerers on her heels, trying to kill her! How could anyone possibly love _me_?!'

Glinda threw her arms around her friend, hugging her. 'Don't say that, Elphie!' she said, nearly in tears herself. 'We all love you! Not just Fiyero, but me and Cohvu, too – and Nessa, Boq and Amaia… and your parents loved you, didn't they? We love you and we want to help you, and you're not an aberration or an artichoke, and you're not a freak, and you should stop saying those things because you're the bestest friend _ever _and I don't want you to think those things about yourself!'

Elphaba smiled at her friend – a watery smile, but a smile nonetheless. 'Thanks, Glin,' she said quietly. 'But I just… I don't know. Sometimes I feel like… like I don't deserve you. All of you. And every time Fiyero says that he loves me, I so desperately want to believe him, but I just… can't.'

Slowly, a wicked grin spread across Glinda's face and she patted Elphaba's arm. 'Don't worry, Elphie,' she said smugly. 'I know exactly how to fix that little problem.'

Elphaba eyed her warily. 'How?'

The blonde's grin widened. 'Leave that to me.'

'Glinda…' Elphaba began warningly, but just then, an awful sound filled the room. It sent shivers down their spines, like nails scratching a blackboard, and both girls winced. 'What in Oz is that?' yelled Elphaba, and Glinda shook her head, her eyes wide. 'I don't know!'

The door flung open and Fiyero stormed in, his hands over his ears. 'I can't find Cohvu anywhere!' he said over the noise, concern etched into his handsome features. 'Do you know what that noise is? Do you think it might be…'

Elphaba's eyes widened. 'Shadows? You think so?'

'What else could it be?'

Glinda slowly removed her hands from her ears and wrinkled her nose. 'Wait a clock-tick.' She looked at Fiyero. 'You can't find Cohvu?'

Fiyero shook his head. 'He's not in our room!'

Glinda frowned, cocking her head in an attempt to hear the noise a little better. 'I know that sound.'

Elphaba tilted her head to the side inquiringly. 'You do?'

Fiyero suddenly groaned and removed his hands as well. 'Oh… yes… I do, too. I recognise it now.' He made a face.

Glinda squealed. 'Oh, he is so romantic!'

'Sweet _Oz_…' muttered Fiyero, irritated. 'Romantic, perhaps, but some of us are trying to get some _sleep_!'

'And some of us are kind of jumpy when it comes to strange noises late at night,' Elphaba added drily. 'Would one of you mind telling me what's going on?'

'Come!' Glinda leapt to her feet and dragged Elphaba with her to the windows. She threw one open and leaned outside, Elphaba beside her, both of them trying to see what was below. And when Elphaba's eyes adjusted to the darkness, she found…

'Oh. My. Oz,' she said slowly.

Glinda squealed again and waved at the person standing outside her window, blowing him a kiss. 'You're the most romantic person in Oz, Coco!'

Elphaba turned to face her blonde friend. 'You really weren't joking when you said that he sings like an old crow with a rock stuck in his throat.'

'Don't forget the 'gurgling with nails'-part,' muttered Glinda under her breath, teeth still bared in a radiant smile, never stopping her waving. 'He sounds awful, but don't you think it's sweet of him that he tries?'

'Sweet?' groaned Fiyero. 'He's waking up the entire town!'

Down below, Cohvu raised his voice. 'And I will always love you!' he squawked, stretching out the final word so that it sounded like… well, really, there was no sound imaginable that Cohvu's singing could be compared to. Elphaba was pretty sure that she had never before in her life heard a sound this horrendible.

'I love you, Coco!' Glinda chirped out of the window, but Elphaba pushed her aside and shouted, 'Cohvu Daline, stop destroying our hearing with that horrendible screaming _right this instant _or I'm going to make sure you and Glinda will neverhave children!'

The sound was immediately cut off. 'Em!' Cohvu whined. 'I'm trying to be romantic here!'

'This is not romantic,' Elphaba told him firmly and a bit grumpily. 'This is awful. Horrendible. Appalling. Terrifying. Dreadful. Repulsive. Gruesome. Terrible. Disturbing-'

'Yes, I get the picture!' Cohvu said irritably. 'I'll just come up, then, if you guys can't appreciate me trying to make a romantic gesture towards my girlfriend!'

Glinda hung out of the window again. 'I do appreciate it, Coco!' she trilled. 'I love you!'

Cohvu grinned at her. 'I love you, too.'

'And I'm about to puke,' retorted Elphaba. 'If I ever hear such a sound again, _someone _is going to be castrated.'

'Elphie!' Glinda squealed indignantly, but Elphaba had already slammed the window shut and was stalking towards her bed. 'I'm going to sleep now. Goodnight, everyone.'

Fiyero grinned. 'Goodnight, you two.' He made his way out of the room and Glinda shut off the light, crawling into her own bed. 'That was pretty mean, Elphie.'

'But true.'

'But to tell him that you would castrate him-'

'That part was true, too,' said Elphaba drily, and Glinda heaved a sigh. 'Oh, Elphie.'

The green girl just chuckled.

They were silent for a while after that, until Elphaba suddenly shot up. 'I know how we can find out how Nessa and the others are doing!'

Glinda sat up as well. 'You do?' she asked curiously. 'How?'

Elphaba looked at her, excited. 'A shared dream!'

* * *

'_Nessa!'_

_The other girl turned and her eyes widened in disbelief and joy when she saw her sister standing there. 'Fabala!' She ran up to the green girl and threw herself into her arms. 'I missed you so much!'_

_Elphaba laughed. She felt ten tons lighter already. 'Nessie, are you alright?' she asked, growing serious again. 'And Boq, and Amaia?'_

_Nessa pulled away a little, looking up at her sister, slightly confused. 'Do you mean… this is real?'_

'_Do you remember the dreams you had of me while you were in a coma?' asked Elphaba quietly. 'The ones that were real, even though we didn't know that for sure back then? The ones that allowed us to communicate with one another through our dreams?'_

_Nessa nodded slowly. 'Is this a dream like those?' she asked, and Elphaba nodded. 'I've done it with Fiyero and Cohvu before,' she said. 'I hoped it would work with you, too. I only thought of it tonight.' She made a face. 'Let's just say I was… distracted before that.'_

_Nessa giggled. 'By Fiyero?'_

_Elphaba scowled at her sister. 'No.'_

'_No?'_

'_Okay… perhaps a little,' Elphaba admitted, at which Nessa giggled again. The dark-haired witch quickly grew serious again, though. 'But not just that, Nessie… the Shadows, too.'_

_Nessa's face fell. 'You have encountered Shadows on your way? Are you alright?' she asked worriedly, and Elphaba quickly nodded. 'Yes. Yes, we are, but… it made me worry about you. Are _you _alright?'_

'_Fine,' said Nessa truthfully. 'We haven't met a single Shadow on our way. In fact, the most exciting thing that has happened on our journey so far is Boq falling face-first into a puddle of mud.'_

_Elphaba chuckled. 'I would have loved to see that.'_

'_But otherwise than that, nothing's happened,' said Nessa. 'No Shadows, the ring is still safe. We're almost at the City gates now.'_

_Elphaba smiled at her sister. 'Good. It might take us a few more days, you know, due to the… delays we've experienced… but we'll be there soon, too. Listen, Nessa – when you get there, I want you to find a place to stay, okay? I don't know how long it will take us to be there, and since we have no way to communicate… how about you go to the Emerald Square every day at noon, and as soon as we get there, we'll meet you there?'_

_Nessa nodded. 'Fine with me. Are you absolutely sure you're alright, Fabala?' The girl frowned when her eye fell on Elphaba's neck. 'Are those…'_

_Elphaba rubbed the bruises self-consciously. 'Like I said, a few encounters with Shadows,' she dismissed it. 'Nothing major, Nessie, I swear. None of us is hurt. Not seriously, anyway.'_

'_Okay.' Nessa didn't seem convinced, but she didn't press on, either. 'I hope I'll see you soon, Fabala.'_

'_Soon, Nessie,' the green girl confirmed, hugging her sister again. 'Very soon.'_

_Nessa faded and suddenly, the scene changed. Instead of the meadow she and Nessa had been standing in just clock-ticks ago, a black darkness suddenly started swirling around the young witch, and she turned, unable to determine what was going on. Then she heard a hollow laugh and Morrible's face suddenly appeared in the inky black air in front of Elphaba, only ten times bigger than usual. _

'_Surprise, dearie!' the woman cackled. 'Miss me?'_

_Elphaba tried to get out of the dream, to wake up, but nothing happened._

'_You can't,' Morrible hissed. 'You can't wake up, Miss Elphaba. Hasn't anyone ever told you that it is dangerous to communicate through your dreams?'_

_No, in fact, no one had ever told her that, but she tried to keep her exterior calm and unmoving. 'Dangerous?'_

'_Yes, dangerous,' said Morrible with a wicked grin. 'I found you here, didn't I? And I can prevent you from going back, too. You're trapped in my shadow now and you won't be able to get out by yourself.'_

_An icy cold chill ran down Elphaba's spine. She tried again to wake up, to get out of here, but she found that she couldn't. _

_Morrible's grin widened. 'That's right, dearie. It doesn't work, does it? And it won't, either. Not until I let you go.' Her eyes bored into Elphaba's. 'But even if you manage to escape _now_, dearie, you won't escape me later. By communicating with your sister – yes, that's right, I know about your sister – through your dreams, you opened up your mind… and without even knowing it, you gave me free access.'_

'Fae?'

_Elphaba felt as if she couldn't breathe. Free access? What did the Shadow mean? And how did she know about Nessa?_

'_I infiltrated in your mind, Miss Elphaba,' Morrible hissed. 'I know where you're going now. I know that you are with that blonde princess, Miss Glinda, and with Master Cohvu and Prince Fiyero. I know your sister, Miss Nessarose, is out there somewhere with one Master Boq and his mother. All because you let me look into your mind.'_

'_I… I didn't let you,' Elphaba choked out. 'I just tried to contact my sister!'_

_Morrible looked at her, an expression of pity mixed with contempt on her face. 'My dear Miss Elphaba,' she sniffed. 'You have no idea, do you? You have so much power, yet you have no idea how to use it or what the consequences are of different acts of magic.'_

_Elphaba didn't answer. It was true, after all – from whom should she have learned about her magic? Her father hadn't known what to do with it, he hadn't been a magical person himself; Morrible and her other sorcery teachers had taught her bits and pieces, but there was still so much she didn't know and most of the things she did, she had figured out how to do herself. Like communicating with others through her dreams._

'Elphaba?'

_The darkness swirled around her, and she turned, slowly, spinning in a circle. It was the same everywhere – it was as if she was trapped inside a big, black tornado. Morrible was cackling maniacally and Elphaba felt a twinge of panic, but she resolutely pressed it away. Panicking wouldn't get her anywhere._

'_So you've got me here,' concluded Elphaba. 'Congratulotions. Now what?'_

'_Now, dearie,' Morrible groaned, a big red energy ball suddenly appearing out of thin air, 'I'm going to try the very best I can to destroy you.'_

'Elphaba!'

'_You can't,' Elphaba snapped back. 'I don't have the locket with me, and without me, you won't know where to find it.'_

_Morrible cackled again. 'Did you already forget what I just told you, dearie? I infiltrated your mind, remember? I can see your thoughts right now, your memories. All I have to do is look for them and I will know whatever you know.'_

_Elphaba's eyes widened. _

'_That's right, dearie,' Morrible slurred. 'I know you lied to your friends about the locket.'_

'_I was trying to protect both them and myself,' snarled Elphaba. 'And the other Shadows believed me, didn't they?'_

_Morrible snorted derisively. 'Yes. Yes, the Cobra tribe, they believed you. They have always been stupid. But you can't fool _me_, dearie.' Her eyes burned with greed and triumph. 'I know you haven't hidden your locket away in Munchkinland. I know you haven't left it back there.'_

_Elphaba raised her chin defiantly. 'Then where is it, according to you?'_

_Morrible closed her eyes. 'I can feel it,' she hissed. 'All I need to do is concentrate, think about the memory in your mind that I want to see, and I can-'_

'Fae, wake up!'

Elphaba's eyes snapped open.


	31. Chapter 31 Sleep

**AN: Your reviews made me laugh :).**

**Elphaba'sGirl: This wasn't soon... but it's an update? *innocent look* And OMO, I totally wish writing cliffies was my job, but unfortunately, it isn't. Well... I don't make money doing it. But technically, since I'm the Queen of Cliffies, I suppose it is my job, in some way... hm...**

**Caricature of a Witch (I love your new username, btw): Your review left me in stitches. Especially the part about 'something baaaaaad is happening in Ooooooz' (followed by, 'what crap am I writing here?'). And I understand your sentiments towards mosquitos. The Dutch ones usually leave me alone, but the Italian ones seemed to take quite the liking on me. Like, seriously - every time I set a foot out of the hotel, I was attacked. I think I got about twenty bites in total (not all at the same time, thank Oz).**

**MyVisionIsDying: That's not so hard... :3 (sorry if I offend anyone, too). Now I have visions of Cohvu singing 'Baby'. Thank you so much :P.**

**BlueD: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.**

**Ravinsong: Yours made me laugh super hard, too - up to the point where my parents were like, 'What in Oz do people write to you that makes you laugh this hard?' (they knew I was reading my reviews). I fear I'm going to have to deal with the smell now :P.**

**Fae Tiggular: Yes, your review made me laugh as well (especially 'Did she swallow it or something?' because I had actually kind of considered that for a moment xD). And the Fiyero remark... I'm glad you liked it, but it wasn't really meant as a reminder - I mean, come on, do we _need _to be reminded of the fact that Fiyero is handsome? :P**

**EmeraldElphaba: Aw, thank you so much! You're a peach! :)**

**Musicgal: Your review as well made me laugh - you know I always love your reviews, and I love reading your favourite lines. And yes, you're right. Glinda and her plans... be afraid. Be very afraid.**

**Lexie: Voldemort... xD And yes, of course I'll let you all know if I ever get anything published! Probably not in the near future, though - all I seem to have inspiration for lately are fanfics... :3 but someday, I will!**

**Siarenthander: Thank you so much, you're so sweet! :)**

**And once again my AN is almost as long as the actual chapter. Great. I'm bad at writing short ANs. Maybe I should stop addressing you all personally, but I always seem to be in a chatty mood whenever I post a chapter :P.**

**This is kind of a filler, but the next one will include... plans. And yes, you should be afraid now :D.**

* * *

**Chapter 31. Sleep**

'Elphie?' a quivering voice asked. Elphaba blinked a few times, disoriented, but then the room came into focus. She recognised the ceiling of her and Glinda's shared motel room, with the blonde head of her friend hovering over her, looking down at her worriedly; Fiyero's face was right beside Glinda's, the same worry visible in his eyes.

Elphaba exhaled slowly and pushed herself up. 'Thank you,' she said quietly. 'That wasn't a clock-tick too early.'

Glinda just looked utterly confused. 'Thank you for what? What wasn't too early? Elphie, what in Oz happened?' she squealed. 'I woke up half an hour ago, and I decided to wake you as well, to ask you how things went with Nessa, and you didn't wake up! You didn't wake up, Elphie! I shook you and then I started yelling at you and I even threw water in your face-'

'Glinda!'

'Well, I had to do _something_!' the blonde defended herself. 'But anyway, I called your name, like, a million times, but you didn't respond – it almost seemed like you were dead, Elphie, and I got scared! So I went to get Fiyero, and then _he _tried to wake you up, and you still didn't respond, and then suddenly you did!'

Glinda actually had to catch her breath for a moment after her tirade and Fiyero asked gently, 'What happened, Fae?'

'I talked to Nessa,' the green girl said. 'She and the others are fine – they haven't met any Shadows or other dangers on their way. And then we said goodbye, and I wanted to wake up, only I couldn't… and then Morrible appeared.'

Glinda actually swore – something neither of the others had ever heard her do, which was why it earned her four raised eyebrows. 'That stupid old fishy witch!'

Elphaba stifled a laugh. 'Anyway, she trapped me inside some shadow and she told me she'd keep me there.' She told the others what Morrible had said and Glinda clutched the sheets so tightly that her knuckles went white. 'I tried to get out of there,' Elphaba said quietly. 'Only I couldn't.'

They were all silent for a while. Then Glinda asked in a small voice, 'How did you do it, then? Get out?'

Elphaba shook her head, uncertain. 'I'm not sure,' she said. She looked at Fiyero. 'But I think it was you.'

He looked surprised. 'Me?'

She nodded. 'I heard you calling my name while I was in there. I think you're the one that got me out.'

Glinda squealed. 'Oh my Oz, that is so romantic!' she gushed, earning her glares from her friends.

Elphaba turned, scanning the room. 'Where is Cohvu?'

Fiyero snorted. 'He was snoring so hard, he didn't even hear Glinda when she burst into the room. We decided to let him sleep until we'd figure out what was going on.'

Elphaba sighed and Fiyero eyed her in concern. 'You okay?'

'Fine,' she muttered. 'But I'm worried about Nessa.'

Glinda cocked her head inquiringly. 'Why?' she asked, puzzled. 'You talked to her, didn't you? And you said she was fine.'

'She was,' said Elphaba miserably. 'But now, thanks to me, she's not.' Seeing that her friends didn't understand what she was saying, she clarified, 'Morrible rummaged around in my thoughts and memories.'

'Yes, you told us that,' said Glinda, still not understanding, and Elphaba looked at her. 'Which means she knows about Nessa now.'

Glinda held her breath as she realised what her friend was saying. 'They didn't know about Nessa before, that she is still alive, but now…'

'Now they do,' whispered Elphaba. She pulled her legs up to her chest, hugging her knees. 'If they go after her now, it'd be my fault.'

Fiyero sat down next to her, taking her in his arms, and she leaned into him. Glinda let out a string of very unladylike words, all indicating Morrible. 'So what do we do now?' she asked tensely. 'We can't let Morrible find Nessa! Who knows what she would do to her and the others – not to mention the fact that she would get a hold of the ring! Nessa is carrying it with her, right?'

Elphaba nodded. 'She is.' She bit her lip and ran her fingers through her long, dark hair. 'We have to get to the Emerald City as quickly as possible.'

'We'll try,' said Fiyero. 'We'll leave first thing in the morning.'

Glinda hugged her green friend. 'Don't worry, Elphie,' she said firmly. 'Nessa and the others will be fine.'

Elphaba gave her a watery smile. 'I hope so, Glin,' she said quietly. 'I hope so.'

Just then, there was a knock on the door and they all tensed for a moment – the effect of having spent weeks on the run – before they heard Cohvu's voice. 'Glinda? Are you awake? Is Fiyero with you?'

'Yes!' Glinda called back. 'Come in!'

A very sleepy looking Cohvu entered the room, shutting the door behind him. 'What in Oz are you guys all doing up at this hour?' he whined. 'It's almost half past one!'

'Something happened,' Fiyero said, and Glinda told her boyfriend everything. By the time she was finished, Cohvu looked much more awake and his eyes were wide. 'Wow,' he breathed, and Elphaba gave him a wry smile. 'Yeah, you could say that.'

They all sat in silence for a while, none of them really sure of what to say, until Cohvu finally broke it. 'Why don't we leave right now?'

The others looked at him in mild surprise.

He shrugged. 'We're all awake now,' he said. 'And we're not that far away from the City. We could reach it within a few days, and perhaps we can get to Nessa and the others before Morrible does.'

Fiyero nodded slowly. 'Good point.' He looked at Elphaba, seemingly worried. 'Are you up to it?' he asked, but she was already out of bed and collecting her clothes. 'I'll be ready in five minutes.'

The boys nodded. 'We'll go pack our things and change as well,' said Cohvu. 'Meet outside in ten minutes or so?'

The girls agreed and they all started preparing to leave for the Emerald City once more.

* * *

No one said anything as they walked along the small traveller's road, two by two. A light drizzle came down from the sky, and they all huddled in their cloaks, pulling the hoods far over their faces. Elphaba tugged her cloak tighter around her, shivering, and Fiyero wrapped his arm around her. 'How are you doing?' he asked her softly, and she shrugged. 'Fine,' she muttered, but Fiyero shook his head. 'I don't believe you.'

Irritation bubbled to the surface again, the way it always did when someone worried about her. It always felt to her as if she was being coddled and she _hated _that. 'Alright, I'm not fine,' she snapped at him. 'I'm worried about my sister and I'm wet and I'm freezing, I feel like I haven't slept in ages, and I'm scared. Okay?'

He pulled her closer, resting his head against her temple. 'It's okay to be scared,' he said. 'But everything will be fine, Fae. Really.'

She sighed, her irritation dissipating again, and she leaned into him. 'I hope so.'

'Guys?' asked Cohvu, half turning to look at them. 'Have we thought about what will happen when we get to the City yet?'

'What do you mean?' asked Fiyero, and Cohvu looked at him. 'Well, it's not like we can just knock on the door of the Palace and ask if the Wizard is home,' he said drily. 'We need a plan.'

Fiyero made a face. 'I hadn't actually thought of that.' He felt Elphaba tense a little and he knew that this was yet another thing for her to worry about, so he squeezed her arm reassuringly. 'But we'll think of something.'

Cohvu flashed him a grin. 'We used to be creative, back in 'the days',' he said with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. 'You're right – I'm sure we can think of something.'

Elphaba eyed them both warily. 'Do I want to know?'

Cohvu's grin widened. 'Probably not.'

By the time the sun slowly rose in the eastern sky, they were all drenched and cold and miserable. None of them spoke, feeling too tired to do so; except for Glinda, who was whining non-stop.

'I'm cold,' she said, her teeth chattering. 'And this stupid rain is messing up my hair. When will we get there?'

'I don't know,' Cohvu said curtly, but she didn't get the hint. 'My shoes are drenched,' she complained. 'I _hate _rain. And I'm sure my make-up is all smudged – I must look like a zombie! I can't show myself to people like this! What if they recognise me? They can't see _me_, Glinda Upland of the Upper Uplands, looking like a dead body!'

Cohvu grumbled something under his breath. Fiyero sighed. 'Glin…'

'My feet hurt,' Glinda whined. 'And I'm hungry. Can't we stop somewhere, get a hotel room? I want to have a hot bath and a nice little beauty sleep, and-'

'For Oz's sake, Glinda, shut up!' Elphaba snapped, finally having enough of it. 'I'm sorrythat I'm prioritising my sister's safety and well-being over your beauty rituals,' her voice was dripping with sarcasm, 'but if you're so bummed about it, then by all means, go ahead and find yourself a luxurious hotel. I didn't _ask _you to come with me, remember?'

Glinda fell silent, a guilty expression on her face. 'Sorry,' she mumbled, feeling a bit embarrassed. Elphaba just huffed and pulled her cloak tighter around her. Fiyero drew her closer, and feeling her shiver, said, 'Perhaps Glin is right. We're all cold and we're all tired, and we've covered quite some distance. We could rest for a few hours.'

Cohvu agreed. Glinda didn't say anything, but the relief was clearly visible on her face. Elphaba was the only one spluttering. 'But Nessa-'

'Fae,' Fiyero said gently, 'we won't be much good to her if we neglect ourselves, and until they get to the City as well, there's nothing you can do anyway. A few hours won't hurt us.'

She reluctantly agreed and they stopped at the next town they reached, getting themselves a hotel room. Cohvu bought them some dinner while Glinda had her bath; they ate and all lied down to rest for a few hours. Glinda quickly fell asleep and so did Cohvu, but Elphaba couldn't seem to relax.

When Fiyero noticed she was still awake, he pushed himself up. 'Fae?' he whispered. 'What's the matter?'

She sighed, sitting up as well. 'I'm afraid to go to sleep,' she said quietly. 'What if Morrible gets into my head again?'

Fiyero swung his legs over the edge of the bed and silently made his way over to Elphaba, sitting down next to her and wrapping her arms around her. 'I don't think it works that way,' he said, his voice low as to not wake the others. 'Didn't she say she could only see your thoughts when you were trying to contact someone through your dreams? That that leaves your mind vulnerable, or something like that?'

Elphaba bit her lip. 'I guess.'

'You also told me she said something about needing to concentrate,' Fiyero continued. 'Which means she doesn't know everything you know; only what she's been looking for.'

'At least she doesn't know where the locket is,' muttered Elphaba. 'Although she _does _know that it's not in Munchkinland, like I told everyone.'

Fiyero frowned a little when the implication of her words sank in. 'It's not?'

She shook her head. 'I'm sorry I lied to you,' she said softly. 'But I couldn't risk the Shadows finding out.' She looked up at him. 'I'm not going to tell you where it is. I can't take that risk – if they realise you know, they might do something to you to try and get that information… or they could pull it out of you, and all would be lost. I'm sorry.'

He gently shook his head. 'Stop apologising. I understand, _a chroí_, I do.' He was quiet for a while. 'Does _anyone _know where it is, besides you?' he then asked, and she hesitated for a moment before giving a slight nod. 'One person does. To be secure, you know? In case something happens to me… at least someone else will know where it is, and then that person will have to keep it safe for me…'

'You don't have to tell me who it is,' Fiyero hurried to reassure her. 'I was just curious.'

She smiled a little. 'I know.'

He moved closer to her and urged her to lie down, moving to lie beside her and pulling her against his chest. 'Go to sleep, Fae,' he said quietly. 'You need it. I'll be right here, staying awake – if I notice anything unusual, I'll wake you up.'

She frowned. 'You don't have to do that, Fiyero,' she said. 'I can stay awake. I'm fine. You don't have to give up sleep just because I'm being paranoid.'

'You're not being paranoid,' he said resolutely, 'and I wouldn't do it if I didn't want to. I know you're scared, _a chiste_, but you can't just not sleep. It will break you up in the end. I mean it – I'll keep an eye on you. You're safe with me.'

'You can't stay awake all the time. You should sleep, too,' she protested, but he just kissed her temple. 'You need it more than I do.'

She spluttered for another while, but eventually he got her to close her eyes. She didn't want to admit it, but she was grateful that he was doing this for her; she knew she needed sleep, but she was just too scared to sleep when there was no one there to look out for her. And even though she knew it was stupid, since there wasn't a place in the world where she was safe anymore, she _did _feel safe with him.

And so she allowed herself to relax and let sleep take over.


	32. Chapter 32 Plans

**AN: Thank you all so much for your wonderful reviews! :D**

**Fae Tiggular, thank you so much! You're so sweet! And Caricature of a Witch, youuuuuuu made me laaaaaaugh once agaaaaaain :P (and now I have to think about Dory from Finding Nemo, talking whale. Just keep swimming, just keep swimming...).**

**Nothing will happen to Nessa... yet. But a confrontation is coming up (well, somewhere in the next ten chapters, anyway :P) and I can tell you now that it won't be pretty... someone might even die O.O.**

**I'm very excited right now, because I FINALLY found a friend of mine that's willing to go see Willemijn in Londen with me! Yay! :D So I was totally happy, I've been belting many Wicked songs out loud on my way back home (I was riding my bike, so people gave me weird looks, but hey, who cares?) and I'm all bouncy now. I mean, I knew I was going before, but now I have a buddy and I can start making concrete plans, which is awesome.**

**Also I just noticed that this story is not only my longest fic on this site; it's the longest story I've _ever _written. It's currently 32 chapters, 165 pages, and about 120.000 words long in Microsoft Word, and my longest original story was about 135 pages and 100.000 words, so... yeah. The taking-it-slowly-approach is working, clearly - I think I'm going to try and stick with that :).**

**OH and did any of you see the amazing video of Idina Menzel and her husband performing an acapella version of I'm Not That Girl on an airport? :P They recorded it with her phone, it was awesome, he was beatboxing and she was singing; only in the end, she sang, 'Don't wish, don't start... ... ...' and she totally forgot the next line. So her husband was like, 'Okay, we're going to wrap this up, bye!' and she was like, 'No, I can't stand that I don't remember the next line!' So she kept on chanting, 'Don't wish, don't start...' in an attempt to remember, and then he was like, 'Say 'excuse me' when you fart!' and they were totally cracking up. So was I, by the way :P.**

* * *

**Chapter 32. Plans**

Much to their relief, nothing else happened; Elphaba was able to get a few hours of peaceful sleep and they moved on as quickly as possible, reaching the Emerald City a few hours later. It was eleven in the morning and since Elphaba had agreed with Nessa to try and meet up on the Emerald Square at noon, they decided to head there and wait.

Fiyero bought them all coffee and doughnuts and they sat down on a low stone wall, watching the people pass by. If Elphaba hadn't been so worried about her sister, she would have marvelled at the Emerald City; everything was green, just like her, and the people all seemed happy, fashionably dressed in fabrics in several shades of green. Glinda, tired as she was, squealed at the City fashion and all the stores she could see that sold purses, clothes, shoes, and jewellery. 'Elphie, I am _so _going to take you and Nessa shopping!'

Elphaba just grumbled and took a sip from her coffee, letting her eyes wander across the crowd. She didn't know if Nessa and the others were already here; maybe they were still on their way towards the City.

Or maybe Morrible had found them and…

She swallowed and took another gulp of coffee. She wasn't going to finish that thought. Nessa and the others would be fine.

Suddenly, her eyes found someone between the people and she choked on the coffee, spraying it all across the street. Fiyero opened his mouth to ask her what was wrong, but by then she had already jumped to her feet and ran over to a spot just across the street. 'Nessa!'

'Fabala!' the younger girl cried out, and the two sisters hugged each other tightly. 'Are you okay?' asked Elphaba anxiously, but Nessarose nodded. 'Yes, we're fine. Nothing happened. But I was so worried about you!' she sniffled.

'_You _were worried about _me_?' Elphaba laughed incredulously. 'Well, the feeling was mutual, let me tell you.'

Amaia smiled at her and gave her a hug as well. 'Hi, Elphaba. It's good to see you.' She looked at the other three. 'And you all, as well.'

Boq eyed them all anxiously. 'Is everyone alright?' His gaze dropped to Elphaba's neck and his eyes widened slightly. 'Elphie?'

Elphaba waved her hand in the air dismissively. 'I'm fine.' She looked around, suddenly a bit skittish. 'We should find some place we can talk in private.'

Fiyero nodded. 'My parents have an apartment here. We could go there.'

Elphaba blinked at him. 'Your parents have an apartment in the Emerald City?'

He winked at her. 'Prince, remember?' he said cheekily, but Glinda just scowled at him. 'Yes, well, Mr. Prince, how do you propose we get _into _that apartment?' she asked pointedly. 'I don't assume you carry the key around everywhere you go, do you?'

He flushed a little. 'No,' he said defensively. Then he rubbed his neck, looking sheepish. 'My parents never even actually _gave _me a key,' he then admitted. 'But don't worry – I don't need one.'

Elphaba eyed him warily. 'You're planning on breaking into the apartment of your own _parents_?!'

Fiyero shrugged. 'They wouldn't mind. I'm their son.'

Cohvu shook his head. 'Trust me,' he assured Elphaba cheerfully, 'we've done _much _worse in our childhood, haven't we, Yero? And besides, we need a place to stay, and we don't have too much money left, so…'

'It's fine with me,' Elphaba cut him off, and Amaia nodded. 'Let's go.'

* * *

They made their way over to the apartment, where Fiyero managed to pick the lock with Elphaba's hairpin once again, much like he had back when they had broken into the library of Fortae University. Cohvu shook his head in mock pity when he watched Fiyero doing it. 'You used to be a lot faster with that, you know.'

Fiyero straightened, pushing open the door. 'Yeah, well, I don't practise every day anymore,' he grinned at his friend, stepping inside.

The apartment turned out to cover the entire fifth floor of the building, consisting of a huge and warmly decorated living room, a large, light kitchen, and four bedrooms, each with their own bathroom. Every window offered a breathtaking view on the City, and they all loved it.

They settled down and cleaned up a bit before gathering in the living room to share their stories. Amaia told them everything that had happened on their way, which, as Nessa had told Elphaba before, hadn't been much; they hadn't seen any Shadows at all. They had arrived in the City two days before and they had gone to the Square every day at noon to see if their friends had arrived yet.

Elphaba and the others in turn summed up everything that had happened to _them_, causing Amaia to choke on her tea and Nessa's eyes to widen.

'You really got _kidnapped_?' the latter gasped, and Elphaba shrugged as if it had been nothing. 'I'm fine, though. We all are.'

She also told them about Morrible invading in her shared dream with Nessa, which shocked them even more. 'Did she find out where you did keep the locket?' asked Nessa anxiously. Elphaba had told Glinda and Cohvu before that she had lied to them about the locket, but just like with Fiyero, she had refused to tell them where it really was.

Amaia shook her head in response to the girl's question. 'If she had, she would have come after us, and we haven't seen her,' she said.

It took a while for her words to sink in, but when they did, Fiyero frowned. 'Come after _you_?' he asked, puzzled.

Amaia just smiled and pulled something from the inner pocket of the jacket she was wearing. She reached out to give it to Elphaba. 'Here you go, Fabala.'

Elphaba smiled, too, as she took the locket from the older woman and wrapped it securely around her wrist again.

'Thank you for keeping it for me,' she said, a grave expression in her dark eyes, and Amaia squeezed her hand. 'You're welcome. What with you getting kidnapped and all, I'm glad I was the one having it and not you, or they would have probably taken it and murdered you on the spot.'

Glinda looked confused. 'Wait a clock-tick. _Amaia _had the locket all this time?'

Elphaba shrugged and Amaia nodded. 'I did.'

Nessa and Boq were both gaping at the woman. 'You didn't tell us that!' protested Boq, and Amaia shook her head. 'Of course not. It could have endangered you,' she said. 'No one knew I had it, except for myself and Elphaba.'

'But why Amaia?' asked Cohvu with a puzzled frown. Elphaba shrugged again. 'She was the most logical choice,' she said simply. 'No one would ever expect _her _to have it, and besides, she didn't leave me much of a choice – she insisted. Because she promised Mom that she would protect me, and she wanted to keep that promise.'

They were all silent for a while, processing that, until finally, Glinda shook her head. 'That's actually pretty smart,' she admitted, and Elphaba smirked at her.

'So, we're all here now, and we have both Objects,' Nessa said. 'What happens next?'

Cohvu rose to his feet, announcing, 'We're going to take a nap.'

They all stared at him blankly.

'I'm serious!' the blonde boy said. 'Fiyero and I always come up with the best plans while we're asleep, don't we, Yero?'

'Actually, I think our _best _plans were those we made up when we were drunk,' Fiyero pointed out. 'But since we're not going to do that here… I guess a dreamy brain is second best to a drunk brain.'

Elphaba moaned in exasperation and buried her face in her hands. Nessa rubbed her back mock comfortingly. 'Have you two had to put up with them like this the entire time?' she asked in mock sympathy, looking at her sister and at Glinda. She put a hand over her heart dramatically. 'I feel for you.'

Glinda giggled and Elphaba sniggered, too. 'Thanks, Nessie.'

'Cohvu may be right, though,' Amaia suddenly spoke up. 'No offense, but you do look horrible. Nessa, Boq and I haven't been sleeping too well, and neither have you, I'm sure, so why don't we follow Cohvu's lead and go to bed? The Wizard will still be there in the morning.'

They all reluctantly agreed, though Elphaba noticed that Cohvu seemed a little too eager. She narrowed her eyes. What in Oz was he up to _now_?

There were four bedrooms, but Fiyero didn't feel comfortable letting other people sleep in his parents' bed, which they could understand; so the girls took one room, Fiyero and Cohvu the second, and Amaia shared the final room with Boq. When Elphaba, Nessa, and Glinda were getting ready for bed, though, Elphaba heard a sound in the hallway and she feared she already knew what it was. 'Did you hear that?'

Nessa looked up. 'What?'

'It sounded like someone just left the apartment.' She moved over to the window and peered outside. 'I swear to you, if Cohvu is going to sing again-'

Nessa giggled. 'I'd love to hear that.'

Glinda just squealed. 'Coco is the most romantic guy in _all _of Oz!' she gushed, but Elphaba threw her a look. 'I warned him,' she said drily, 'about what would happen if he ever sang again.'

Glinda gasped. 'Elphie, no!' she whined. 'I _really _want to have children with him someday!'

'Too bad,' Elphaba said sweetly, 'because that's going to be difficult for him without his you-know-whats.'

Glinda flushed and Nessa scolded, 'Fabala!' but Elphaba just chortled. 'Like I said, I warned him.'

She peered outside again. 'Oh, here he comes.' She groaned. 'Why can't he just stop embarrassing us all like that?' she demanded. 'And let us _sleep_, for Oz's sake?'

Glinda opened her mouth, but Elphaba warned her, 'If you're going to say it's romantic again, I'm going to strangle you.'

Glinda closed her mouth again and Elphaba smirked before turning back to the window. Glinda pushed her away and hung out of the window, flashing her boyfriend a dazzling smile. Cohvu kneeled down under the window now, and started exclaiming in a loud voice, 'But soft, what light through yonder window breaks? It is the east, and Glinda is the sun!'

Glinda beamed at him. Elphaba just groaned. 'Sweet Oz, he's taken up poetry. I hadn't thought it possible, but this might be even worse than his singing.'

'Arise, fair sun!' Cohvu continued, 'and-'

He was cut off when Elphaba pushed Glinda aside and hurled a pillow in his direction. It landed square on his head and he paused for a moment before glaring up at her. 'Em-'

'Get back to your room _right now_ or I'm going to carry out my threat!' she yelled at him before pushing the window shut and turning around again. Nessa was stifling giggles while Glinda was just gaping at her. 'Elphie,' she protested, 'he's just trying to-'

'He's not romantic,' Elphaba interrupted her. 'He's an idiot. He's keeping me from my sleep.'

Glinda scowled at her. 'You have no sense for romance at all, do you?'

'Nope,' said Elphaba cheerfully, before crawling into her bed and turning off the light.

'We really should do something about that,' Glinda mused quietly. Then she shook her head and huffed, before going to sleep herself.

* * *

When Elphaba entered the living room the next day, rubbing the sleep from her eyes, she found some of the others already up. Amaia was in the kitchen, making breakfast; Cohvu was sitting in a chair and glared daggers at her the moment she came in. Elphaba smirked at him. 'Good morning, Coco!' she said in a sing-song voice, ruffling his hair. 'Sleep well?'

Cohvu made a grumbling sound. Just then, Fiyero emerged from the kitchen and his face lit up in a smile when he saw her. 'Good morning, _a chiste_,' he said, kissing her lightly. He studied her for a moment. 'No creepy dreams or anything?'

She shook her head with a smile. 'Nothing. The only creepy thing that happened was Cohvu chanting poetry under my window last night – and let me tell you, it was _really _creepy.'

Cohvu threw his hands up in the air. 'It was meant for Glinda!' he exclaimed. 'And even if it was bad, you didn't have to plonk a pillow onto my head!'

Fiyero laughed. 'You did that?'

Elphaba shrugged innocently. 'I was trying to sleep!'

'I would have loved to see that.' He sat down on the couch with his coffee and Elphaba took a seat next to him. Before he knew it, she had lifted the cup from his hands and was downing it herself.

He scowled at her. 'That was _my _coffee.'

She licked her lips and handed him the empty cup. 'Yes, well, you should know better than to take coffee anywhere near me in the morning,' she said a bit too cheerfully for his liking. 'You know I'm addicted to the stuff, so it's your own fault, really.' She poked his side. 'And if you had been a gentleman, you would have poured me a cup, too, instead of just taking some yourself.'

'Touché.' He rose to his feet. 'So can I get you another cup?'

'A bucket, please,' said Elphaba with a straight face, and he laughed. 'I'll take care of it.'

Over the next hour or so, the others came out of their respective bedrooms as well; and when they were all sitting at the breakfast table, Amaia looked around. 'So… we need a plan.'

'What have we got so far?' asked Boq.

Elphaba summed it up on her fingers. 'Okay, so we have two Keepers and two Objects of Power here,' she began. 'To find out the identity of the King, we need to perform a ritual with three Keepers at the same time.'

Nessa nodded. 'That's why we're going to see the Wizard, right? Because we suspect him to be the third Keeper?'

Elphaba nodded, too. 'Exactly.' She looked around the circle. 'To kill the King, we're going to need to work with the Wizard – if he is the third Keeper – to perform certain rituals.'

Cohvu screwed up his nose. 'Do you know what those rituals are?' he asked, and Elphaba nodded again. 'I learned them all by heart a while ago.'

He whistled. 'Impressive.' Then he cocked his head to the side. 'Do you need three Keepers _and _three Objects for that?'

Elphaba shook her head. 'Just the Objects. But the Wizard might be able to help us with the rituals, too. I'd imagine he's far more experienced when it comes to magic than we are.'

Amaia nodded. 'Okay. So we've got a pretty good plan; the only question now is how we're going to succeed in getting the Wizard to see us. He doesn't allow visitors very often, and even then, there's a procedure that lasts months.'

Elphaba shook her head again, sending her ebony ponytail flying. 'We don't have time for that,' she said. 'We need a different plan.' She sighed and leaned her head in her hands. 'How are we going to do this?'

Fiyero grinned at them all. 'Don't you worry, guys,' he said, a twinkle in his eyes. 'Princey boy has got a plan.'

Elphaba moaned and let her forehead bang on the table. 'We're doomed.'

He scowled at her. 'Thank you very much, Fae.'

'So what's this plan, Fifi?' asked Glinda impatiently. Now Fiyero directed his grin at her. 'Don't worry, it's completely fool proof.' He paused dramatically. 'And it involves shopping.'

Glinda squealed and clapped her hands. Elphaba banged her head on the table once more.

Cohvu patted the young witch's arm mock comfortingly. 'Don't worry, Em,' he reassured her. 'When it comes to serious situations, Yero's plans usually work.'

'Yes, well,' said Elphaba, pushing herself up and sending her _croí eile _a threatening glare, 'seeing is believing.'

Fiyero's grin widened. 'I know what I'm doing. Trust me.'


	33. Chapter 33 Feast

**AN: Yeah... so first I kind of neglected Shadows while I constantly updated Wonderwomen, and now it's the other way around :P. Let me just promise you that I will finish both fics, but I'm just having more inspiration for this one right now.**

**I just wrote the death scene I was talking about in my previous AN. I had already decided who would die, but not exactly how and what and when, but then the death scene just suddenly popped into my head and I wrote it down. It's going to be really, really sad - just so you know. I'm going to kill off Cohvu. Yeah. **

**Okay, maybe not.**

**But perhaps I am. I'm not saying anything other than that at least one character dies (a nice character, that is - I mean, none of us would really care if I killed off Morrible, right? :P). Sorry, PrincessKadenceOfMusic... and yeah, in my mind they have Shakespeare in Oz. Just go with it :P.**

**Musicgal, your review left me in stitches once again - not just the parts you wrote, but also the parts you quoted... it actually took me a while to realise that I was laughing out loud at my own lines. Oops. Trololololol. I'm just happy no one was around to see it - _so _pathetic xD.**

**STEFY! HUGE shout out to you for being my 400th reviewer *squeals*! I've never had 400 reviews before, so thank you all so, SO much! Virtual pie - I mean, cake - for all of you! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 33. Feast**

'You know,' Elphaba said, almost in amazement, 'this is actually a pretty good idea.'

'I don't know if I should feel grateful for the compliment or insulted because of your apparent surprise at that conclusion.' Fiyero smoothed out his black tuxedo, studying himself in a window and making a face at his reflection. 'And I'm not so sure about my own idea anymore - I look horrendible.'

Elphaba linked her arm with his and rested her head on his shoulder, also looking at their reflection in the window. 'You look amazing. You should wear tuxedos more often.'

He grimaced, but slid his arm around her waist. 'I hate it, but if you like it so much, I'll wear one every now and then.'

Boq stepped up next to the couple and also studied his reflection. 'I kind of like myself in a tux,' he said, turning around to look at his backside. 'I've never worn one before.'

'I have,' Cohvu said sourly, 'and I was hoping to never do it again.'

'Well, it's for a good cause this time,' said Glinda. She looked very pretty in a pale gold ball gown, with thin straps that went over her shoulders, a cleavage that dipped just a little too deep, and a tight bodice. It was a mermaid dress, which meant it clung to her body, only to swarm around her feet in waves of tulle from her knees down. She was wearing shoes in the same colour; had it been up to her, she would also have bought some matching jewellery, but as it was, they didn't have enough money for that and so she just wore the necklace she had bought and enchanted earlier.

The boys were all wearing tuxedos and Amaia had been dressed in a chic suit, while Nessa was wearing a pretty pink dress, nothing too complicated, that made her look even softer than usual.

Elphaba herself had been forced into a gown almost as extravagant as Glinda's was, a strapless number in burgundy - a colour that drifted somewhere in between crimson and dark violet. It had a sweetheart neckline and hugged her forms, and the skirt consisted of several layers covering each other, causing it to flow down widely, swirling around her legs as she walked. There were some silver rhinestones decorating the bodice, along with some patchwork in the same colour. Elphaba had to admit that the dress itself was really pretty; she just wasn't sure about the person wearing it.

Fiyero kissed her temple. 'You look absolutely stunning,' he whispered in her ear, and she blushed. He twirled a lock of her hair around his finger. 'And I like your hair down. You should do that more often.'

'It's not practical,' she protested, but he just rolled his eyes. 'Not everything has to be practical, Fae.' He drew her into his arms and kissed her softly. Behind them, Boq made a gagging sound and Amaia shot him a warning look.

'Shall we go?' asked Cohvu, offering Glinda his arm, which she gladly took. As they started walking in the direction of the Emerald Palace, a thought suddenly struck the blonde. 'Wait a clock-tick. Don't we need invitations to get in?' she asked a bit panicky.

Fiyero just grinned at her. 'Don't worry about that.'

Elphaba eyed him warily. 'Every time you say that, my amount of worrying multiplies by ten.'

Fiyero laughed and kissed her lightly again. 'I know, but I do have good plans every now and then, you know.'

When they reached the doors, they were stopped by some guards. 'Invitations, please,' said one of them, and Fiyero pretended to be searching for them. He let his eyes widen in shock. 'Oh, no. We must have left them at home.' He whacked Cohvu's arm. 'I told you to take the invitations!'

Cohvu played along. 'I thought you had them!'

Fiyero looked at the guards apologetically. 'I'm so sorry about this,' he apologised. 'But surely you can let us in?'

One of the guards narrowed his eyes at him. 'This is a private feast,' he said gruffly. 'The only people allowed in are the people with invitations.'

Fiyero straightened his back and raised his chin, looking at the guard menacingly. The prince was a few inches smaller than the grown man, but the guard still looked decidedly uncomfortable. 'Excuse me,' Fiyero declared. 'Who do you think you're talking to?'

The guard shook his head to indicate that he didn't know, and Fiyero announced bombastically, 'I am His Royal Highness Prince Fiyero Hamold Tiggular of the Vinkus, and I will not accept this behaviour from you.'

The guard flushed. 'Your Highness… I'm sorry, I didn't recognise you.' Then his scowl returned. 'But I still can't let you in without an invitation.' His eyes flickered towards the others. 'And who are these people?'

Fiyero's grip around Elphaba's waist tightened, pulling her a little closer. 'This is Elphaba Thropp, my _croí eile_.' He indicated Nessa. 'Her sister, Miss Nessarose Thropp. Those are Boq and Amaia Parlone, Nessarose's escort and his mother, and this is my dear friend Cohvu Daline with his escort, Miss Glinda Upland of the _Upper _Uplands.'

The guard's eyes nearly bulged out of his head upon hearing all those big names, and he shared a glance with his colleague. Fiyero decided to pull out the heavy artillery. 'What's your name?'

The guard blinked. 'Mello Jires, sir.'

'Thank you,' said Fiyero brusquely. 'Now I know exactly who I should tell the Wizard to fire once I speak to him again. And my parents will definitely hear about this, too.'

The guard visibly recoiled a little, his eyes darting nervously around. He hesitated a bit longer, but then he nodded and gestured for them to enter the Palace. 'Just this once,' he warned them. 'Next time, bring your invitations.'

Fiyero gave him a charming smile and patted his shoulder. 'Thank you, good man. I will tell the Wizard about your kindness.'

The guard bowed and the company stepped past him and into a hallway that lead to the giant ballroom the Palace possessed.

Nessa shook her head, amazed. 'I can't believe that actually worked.'

Fiyero grinned at her. 'You'd be surprised. Playing the prince card has gotten me out of many sticky situations… and into many interesting ones.'

Cohvu snorted in agreement and Glinda looked around. 'How did you even know about this feast?' she wanted to know.

'I saw a few announcements of it while we were walking through the City yesterday,' he explained. 'And this morning when I woke up, I thought of it. I'd already read that the Wizard himself would be there, so…'

'So now, we only have to find him and get him to talk to us,' Elphaba finished. She looked around at all the finely dressed people around them. 'Shouldn't be too hard.'

Nessa was completely in awe, taking in everything around her. 'Do you really think the Wizard will be here?' she asked. 'I heard he rarely ever appears in public.'

'He doesn't,' Fiyero confirmed, 'but every now and then, he hosts a ball for the most important people in Oz's government. You know, some high officials, and also the unelected officials ruling the smaller parts of Oz – the Count of the Glikkus, the Duke of Gillikin, Queen of Quadling Country…'

'The King and Queen of the Vinkus?' Glinda added to that list with a glare in Fiyero's direction. He paled. 'Oh, shiz. I hadn't thought about that.'

Glinda grumbled. 'Do you think at all?' Then her eyes widened and she ducked behind Elphaba's back. 'Oh, no.'

Elphaba followed her gaze and saw an elderly man standing there, talking to some other guests. She frowned, puzzled. 'Who is he again? He looks familiar, but I can't place him.'

'He's the Duke of Gillikin, Fabala,' Nessa reminded her. 'We've met him a few times at parties, remember?'

'Oh, yeah.' Elphaba looked at the blonde still hiding behind her. 'And why does that freak you out so much?'

Fiyero suddenly made a face, connecting the dots. 'Oh…'

'What, oh?' asked Nessa, and Fiyero wrinkled his nose. 'It's the Duke of Gillikin, yes…' He looked at Glinda. 'Duke _Upland _of Gillikin.'

'He's my uncle,' Glinda nodded, grimacing. 'And I can't let him see me!'

'We need to go and find the Wizard,' Cohvu said urgently, and Fiyero nodded. 'Alright. Stay right here, I'll go find out where he is.' Before anyone could protest, he had disappeared in the crowd.

'What does the Wizard look like?' asked Boq, and Elphaba shrugged.

Cohvu knew, however. 'On those rare occasions he does go out in public, he takes a human form,' he said. 'At least, that's what Fiyero told me – he's come here to see the Wizard a few times when he was younger. Apparently the Wizard makes himself look like a middle-aged man.'

Glinda squeaked. 'I can't wait to meet him!'

Fiyero returned then, not looking all too happy. 'I just spoke to a few people,' he said. 'They told me that the Wizard doesn't usually arrive until midnight.'

Glinda sighed. 'That's still three hours away!'

'What should we do, then?' asked Nessa, and Amaia looked at them all. 'Let's dance,' she suggested. 'There's nothing we can do, anyway, until the Wizard arrives, so we might as well use this opportunity to enjoy one of the Wizard's famous upper-class balls, right?'

'Right,' agreed Cohvu immediately, and he took Glinda's hand, kissing it with an exaggerated gesture. 'My fair lady, may I have this dance?'

Glinda giggled and accepted, and they disappeared towards the dance floor. Fiyero asked Elphaba to dance with him, too, but she declined. 'Maybe later,' she said. 'I just want to sit here and watch for a moment.'

Amaia laughed. 'It's overwhelming, isn't it?'

'It is,' the green girl admitted, and Fiyero smiled at her. 'Very well then.' He turned to Nessa. 'Miss Nessarose?'

She blushed. 'You want to dance with _me_? You barely even know me.'

'And that should change,' Fiyero nodded. 'I don't know you all that well, but Elphaba cares a lot about you and so I do, too. And I want to get to know you. So what do you say?'

Nessa let him pull her towards the dance floor, and Amaia excused herself, heading in the direction of the bathroom. Boq sat down on the bench next to Elphaba, both of them watching everyone in silence for a moment.

Then Boq spoke. 'Are you _really _sure you're alright, Elphie?'

Her fingers almost inadvertently went to her neck, which was still badly bruised, but the bruises were hidden by the choker necklace she was wearing. It was the only piece of jewellery they had spent their money on, exactly for that purpose – to hide the bruises and thus prevent questions from being asked.

She thought about it for a moment. Was she alright? To her surprise, she actually found that she was, sort of, anyway, alright. At least she knew Nessa, Boq, and Amaia to be safe now. They were all together and somewhat safe, and none of them was seriously hurt.

'Yes,' she said finally, sounding firm. 'Yes, actually I think I am.'

Boq smiled sympathetically at her. 'I can't wait for this mess to be over.'

'I know.' She sighed and her shoulders slumped a little. 'I'm just a little… worried, I suppose,' she admitted. 'I mean, what if the Wizard doesn't agree to see us? Or what if he does, but he can't help us?' She swallowed. 'What if I'm going to have to live the rest of my life looking over my shoulder, with Shadows chasing after me?'

Boq took her hand, much like he used to do when they were still children, and squeezed it. 'Hey,' he said. 'Don't worry about that. That won't happen.'

'You don't know that,' she said quietly, and he shook his head. 'You're right. I don't. But if it does happen, we'll deal with it then.' He squeezed her hand again. 'And besides, you won't stand alone,' he stated firmly. 'You'll have Fiyero, and Glinda, and Cohvu… Nessa and my Mom… and me, of course.' He grinned slightly. 'Boq and Elphie against the world, remember?'

She laughed and, in an impulse, hugged him. When she let go, he was gawking at her. 'I- I don't think I've _ever _seen you doing that before,' he managed to choke out, and her scowl returned. 'Well, don't count on me ever doing it again, either.' Her glare intensified. 'And if you tell anyone that this has happened, you're dead.'

He held up his hands. 'I won't, I promise.'

She chuckled softly.

* * *

'Fifi!' Fiyero's dance with Nessa was interrupted by a blonde powder puff in a gold dress bouncing up to him. 'I need you to hold my necklace for me.'

He took the necklace, frowning. 'Why?'

'Because I'm going to the bathroom.'

He exchanged a look with Nessa, but the younger girl seemed just as mystified as he was. '_Why_, Glin?'

The blonde scowled. '_Because_,' she stressed, 'it might fall into the toilet or something. Or it might get wet when I wash my hands. And that would _not _be good. So just be a nice Fifi and hold it for me. In fact,' she added a bit too innocently, 'go and find Elphaba – I think she was looking for you. I'll meet you there, okay?' With that, she bounced off.

Nessa looked at him questioningly. 'She wants you to hold her necklace because she's going to the bathroom?' she inquired, and Fiyero shrugged. 'I thought it was a girl thing,' he said, 'but you seem just as confused as I am right now.'

Nessa giggled. 'Perhaps it's just a Glinda thing.'

Fiyero nodded. 'I guess.' He held out his hand for her to take. 'Let's go back to Elphaba.'

They made their way back to the seats where they had left the green girl and the Munchkin boy. Fiyero could see them from a distance – they were both watching the crowd, meanwhile talking to one another. Elphaba caught sight of them and she smiled, raising her hand to wave at him, but then she frowned a little and she tilted her head to the side in apparent confusion, squinting at him as if she wasn't sure if what she was seeing was real. He didn't understand what it was about until Nessa asked him, sounding puzzled, 'Fiyero? Is that necklace… glowing?'

He looked down at the necklace he was holding and removed his fingers, revealing the gemstone in the middle. It was radiating a bright white light, and he blinked, but then it suddenly dawned on him and he laughed out loud. 'You know? Glinda is actually really smart sometimes.'

Nessa still looked confused. 'Why?'

Fiyero grinned at her. 'Fae told you what happened on our trip, right? That Glinda enchanted a necklace to find out if Cohvu really loved her? A necklace that's supposed to light up when you look at the person you truly love?'

Nessa gaped at him. 'Is that… _this _necklace?'

Fiyero imitated Glinda in a high voice. '"I need you to hold my necklace for me. Oh, and Elphaba is looking for you, you better get over to her." Smooth, Glin. Very smooth.'

'And effective,' added Nessa, nodding her head to indicate her sister. Elphaba's eyes had gone wide once she had realised what Fiyero was holding, and her cheeks were flushing a deep shade of red. Nessa softly pushed Fiyero in Elphaba's direction. 'Go. I think you two need a talk right now.'

When he came closer, Elphaba rose to her feet and approached him, a guarded expression on her face. She indicated the necklace in his hand. 'Is that…'

Fiyero nodded. 'Glinda plotted this.'

Elphaba grumbled. 'Of course she did.' She stared at the necklace for a moment, then at Fiyero's face, then at the necklace again. 'But… I… you…'

Just then, Glinda came hopping back towards them and she squealed when she saw the glowing necklace. 'It worked!' she sang out, doing a silly little dance. She beamed at Elphaba. 'You wanted proof, Elphie? Well, here it is! Oh my Oz, this is so adorable – aren't I the smartifyest person _ever_?'

'That's not even a word,' Elphaba, who had regained her composure a bit by then, pointed out. Glinda scowled at her. 'Oh, shush, Elphie. I am smartified. And the bestest matchmaker ever. My ideas are amazifying.' She took the necklace back from Fiyero and fastened it around her neck again. 'Come on, Coco, let's dance – and Boq, you should take Nessa dancing, too. We should leave Elphie and Fifi alone for a moment to declare their love in private.' With that, she skipped away, the others following close behind.

Fiyero looked down at the dark-haired witch in front of him. 'I love you,' he said honestly, taking both her hands and trapping them against his chest. She let out a nervous laugh. 'I noticed.' She fidgeted a little, shuffling from side to side. 'Well… the necklace never lies, does it?'

He shook his head, smiling. 'Neither do I.'

Her cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red. 'That's not what I meant.'

'I know.' He pulled her closer and gently kissed her lips. 'But it's true. I never lied when I said it, and I never will. I really do love you, _a chroí_.'

She rested her head against his shoulder and closed her eyes, feeling happy and warm and protected in his arms. 'I know.'

'Do you now?' His smile turned into his characteristic lopsided grin. 'I guess I should thank Glinda for working her magic, then.'

She smiled and pulled back a little to look up at him. 'No…' she said quietly. 'I mean… I think this might have been the last push, but… it's not the reason that I know it now. I think I've always known it, deep down… I just wouldn't let myself believe it.'

He actually felt tears stinging his eyes at that and he was sure that if he tried to talk, his voice would come out all choked and squeaky, so he just lowered his head to kiss her, softly and sweetly, trying to convey to her everything he felt but couldn't say. He loved her so much, and her accepting and believing that was yet another big step for her. He was so proud of her for overcoming her fears like that, and he knew that one day, perhaps not even that far into the future, she would be able to say it back to him. To him, she was so strong and brave, and he knew that she could conquer every fear she still had; and that one day, she would.

They slowly danced for a while, her pressed against him with her head still against his shoulder, and him with the biggest and goofiest grin on his face that anyone had ever worn before. When the song ended and the couple left the dance floor, Glinda came up to them again, cerulean eyes shining. 'And?'

Elphaba laughed. 'Yes, yes, don't worry, your plan worked.' Then she scowled. 'But stay out of our business next time.'

'Oh, come on, Elphie,' Glinda said, waving one hand in the air dismissively. 'You needed a push and I gave you one, that's all. In fact, I could even give you another push.' She held out the necklace again. 'Elphie?'

Elphaba backed off a little. 'Glin…'

'It's the perfect way to find out if you really love him,' Glinda encouraged her, but the green girl still looked wary. 'I… I don't know.'

'Fae?' Fiyero said quietly, and she turned around to face him. 'If you want to do this,' he said, his sapphire eyes serious, 'and it doesn't glow…'

Elphaba bit her lip, because that was one of the main things she was afraid of – even though she knew pretty sure that she did indeed love Fiyero, she was worried about what he might do when the necklace wouldn't glow.

'…it would be okay,' he continued, eyes still locked with hers. 'I'm not expecting anything from you, I just want you to know that.'

Biting her lip once again, she turned back to Glinda and hesitantly looked at the necklace.

'But if you don't want to do it,' Fiyero spoke again and she turned to look at him once more, 'then you shouldn't.'

'I don't know,' she said softly. 'I mean…' She reached out towards the necklace, let her fingers linger above it for a moment before pulling her hand back. 'I… I'm sorry, I can't,' she apologised. 'I just… It doesn't feel right.' She looked at Fiyero again, guilt visible in her dark chocolate eyes. 'It's just that… I'm still kind of confused regarding my feelings right now,' she tried to explain. 'And… maybe when this mess is over, I could sort them out, but… but I want to sort it out myself. I don't want to find out if I love you or not because of a _necklace_.'

He took her hands in his, drawing her closer to him. 'Don't apologise,' he said, softly but firmly. 'I understand. If you're not comfortable with it, I don't want you to do it.'

She wanted to say so much, but she just couldn't get the words out, so she just leaned up to kiss him again instead. His arms encircled her and pulled her closer, and they only broke apart when they heard Glinda sniffling slightly beside them.

'I'm sorry,' the blonde sniffled, batting at her eyes with a handkerchief. 'That was just… so adorable.'

Elphaba heaved an exasperated sigh and a grin tugged at Fiyero's lips. 'Oh, Glin… you're such a sentimental mess.'

Glinda sniffled again. 'I know!'

Elphaba wanted to say something else, but just then, a door opened somewhere and the people started whispering, a buzz of excitement going through the crowd. Elphaba tried to stand on her tiptoes, but she couldn't see anything. 'What's happening?' she asked, and Fiyero shook his head. 'I can't see it, either.'

But just then, Nessa, Boq, and Amaia made their way over towards them, the eyes of the former two sparkling with excitement. 'My Mom has seen him!' Boq yelled even before they had reached their friends. 'It's the Wizard! The Wizard has arrived!'


	34. Chapter 34 Romance

**AN: Some of you guys, after reading about Cohvu's attempts to be romantic, requested Fiyero singing a song for Elphaba. Wish granted. Hope you like this :). I have the slow version of the song in mind, and while I was writing this, I also figured out the chords and so after I post this chapter, I'm going to practice this song on the piano :3.**

**Lexie! I don't know if I'll have time for that, but if I do, I will :). We should meet! I'd love to meet one/some of you when I go to London, even though I don't know when that will be yet... Uni requires me to go on a Saturday afternoon and preferably in the fall/early winter, because after the holidays my timetable will change and I'll be writing my bachelor thesis, and I don't think I can afford to be away for an entire weekend then... but even if I can't meet any of you, then I'll still see Wicked, and that's just awesome :D.**

**I felt the need for this extremely fluffy chapter, because from the next chapter onward, things are going to get ugly. Elphaba'sGirl, I'm really sorry, but I don't have a sense of humanity 3:) mwahahahahaha.**

* * *

**Chapter 34. Romance**

'Mr. Wizard?' called Cohvu. Elphaba elbowed him in the stomach. 'It's Your Ozness, stupid,' she hissed, and Cohvu flushed a little. 'Oh. Yes. Right.'

The Wizard, who indeed looked like a middle-aged man, dressed in a fine suit and wearing a top hat, just laughed. 'That's okay, children. You can call me Mr. Wizard if you want to. Now, how can I help you?'

'Excuse me, sir,' said Fiyero, stepping forward. They had agreed to let him talk, since he was the prince of the Vinkus and had already met the Wizard before. 'My name is Fiyero Tiggular.'

'Ah, the Vinkun prince,' the Wizard said with a smile. 'I remember you. I hadn't expected you – I thought your parents said that they wouldn't come this time because they were too busy.'

Fiyero cleared his throat in an attempt to hide his relief – at least he wouldn't walk into his parents here. 'Um, yeah, they couldn't come… so they sent me instead,' he offered weakly, and the Wizard nodded. 'So I can see. Well, enjoy yourself, Fiyero – children.' He nodded towards the others, but Glinda stopped him. 'Your Ozness, we need your help.'

The Wizard laughed. 'Doesn't everyone?'

That elicited a slightly nervous giggle from the blonde. Now Nessa stepped forward, standing next to Elphaba. 'Your Ozness,' the younger girl said quietly. 'Could we please make an appointment with you?'

He looked at the two sisters and Elphaba added, 'It's really important.'

He smiled again. 'Of course you can, children! Just come to the Emerald Palace tomorrow and ask for an audience with me – you're going to have to fill in some forms, and there's a waiting list of about four months, but if you're lucky someone might-'

'We can't wait that long,' Elphaba cut him off rather bluntly. She knew she was being rude, but she didn't care. 'Please. It really is important. Could we see you tomorrow?'

The Wizard shook his head. 'I'm sorry, girl, but I can't make any exceptions,' he apologised. 'You're going to have to wait, just like everyone else. Have a nice evening!' With that, he went to move on.

The others looked slightly panicky, but they clearly didn't know what to do; and in a fraction of a clock-tick, Elphaba decided that desperate times called for desperate measures.

She spun around to look at the Wizard. 'And if I tell you that I'm a Keeper of one of the Objects of Power and I need your help to kill the King of the Shadows?' she blurted out. 'Will you agree to meet up with us then?'

The others gaped at her. 'Elphie!' Glinda hissed warningly. Her friend's voice had been loud enough to alert any Shadows around here, but Elphaba remained unmoving, eyes fixed on the Wizard.

Slowly, he turned around, his eyes wide. 'What?'

She crossed her arms. 'You heard me.'

He nodded slowly. 'Yes… Yes, I did.' His eyes darted around the room for a moment, then he said quietly, 'Come to the Palace ten o'clock tomorrow morning. I'll make sure someone is waiting to take you to my Throne Room. We can talk there.'

Elphaba nodded. 'Thank you, your Ozness.'

He gave her a quick nod before disappearing in the crowd again.

* * *

'Elphie!' cried Boq. 'What were you thinking, just blurting it out like that? What if anyone around here heard you? What if there were you-know-whats among the guests?'

'Well, I had to do _something_,' Elphaba said gruffly. 'And it worked, didn't it?' She sighed. 'I just hope he can help us.'

'Well, he did know what it meant when you said you were a Keeper,' Nessa pointed out. 'So he must know _something _about it.'

Glinda tugged at Elphaba's dress. 'What if he's a Shadow?'

Elphaba glared at her blonde friend. 'Glin…'

'I know, I know,' Glinda grumbled. 'Not everyone is a Shadow.'

They decided to stay at the ball just a little bit longer; especially Glinda was having the time of her life and the others were enjoying themselves, too – even Elphaba had to admit that this ball was quite nice. A new song was being played and Glinda pulled the Thropp sisters with her to the dance floor. 'Come on Elphie, and Nessa, you too – we're going to dance!' she said in a sing-song voice.

Cohvu snickered. 'Yep. That's Glinda.'

Fiyero gestured towards the stage teasingly. 'Hey, _Coco_, if you want to sing her another serenade…'

Cohvu scowled at his childhood friend. 'Nice try, Fiyero. Do you _want _your girlfriend to slaughter me? She could, you know – have I ever told you about the time when we were in kickboxing class together and she kicked me in the face?'

Fiyero snorted a laugh. 'Really?'

Boq had paled visibly. 'Remind me not to piss her off,' he said, but then he added sarcastically, 'well, actually, I already knew that. I mean, a pissed off Elphaba was dangerous even _before _she learned how to kickbox.'

Fiyero laughed again. 'I can imagine that.'

Just then, Glinda came bouncing up to them, slightly out of breath. 'Fifi,' she said urgently. 'This is your chance.'

'My chance to do what?' he asked, puzzled, and Glinda looked irritated. 'To be romantic, of course! Fifi, Elphie must be the most unromantic person in all of Oz, and you have to change that!'

He quirked an eyebrow at her. 'Glinda, what in Oz are you getting at?'

'You can sing, right?' she encouraged him. 'I heard you once. Now come on, the band is ready for you.'

Now his eyes had widened. 'Are you saying what I think you are saying?'

'Come on, Fifi,' she begged him. 'Please? You love her, don't you? Then you have to do something romantic for her every now and then. Come on, I know you can do it!'

He was looking a bit pale and he swallowed. 'I, um… Glinda…'

'Glin, Fiyero _really _isn't one for performances in public,' Cohvu explained softly. 'He had to perform in a play once when we were in high school and he threw up all over the stage. He gets so nervous that not a sound comes out of him.'

Glinda scowled at the prince. 'Nonsense, Fiyero!' she declared firmly. 'This is Elphie we're talking about. If you love her, you're supposed to do anything for her. And so if you won't do this, then you don't deserve her.' With that, she crossed her arms and glared at him.

'Glinda, that's hardly fair,' chided Boq. 'It's _you _that's asking him to do this, not Elphaba.'

'And you know as well as I do that Fiyero would do anything for her,' said Cohvu quietly, his gray eyes grave. 'That was a mean thing to say, Glin.'

Glinda seemed to deflate a little. 'Okay, okay, you're right. I'm sorry. But Fifi,' she pleaded, making googly eyes at him. 'She'll _love _it when you sing for her!'

'Or she'll throw a glass of wine at your head,' muttered Cohvu under his breath, earning him a whack in the back of his head from Glinda. 'Shut up, Coco. Fifi, will you _please_-' She cut herself off when she saw that he was gone.

She looked around and a grin slowly appeared on her face when she saw him determinedly making his way towards the stage. 'Yes!'

Fiyero talked quietly with the band for a moment, then walked up towards the microphone. Glinda, Cohvu, and Boq shot through the crowd to go and stand next to Elphaba – Glinda couldn't wait to see her friend's face.

'Um… hello,' said Fiyero in the microphone, and Elphaba's eyes nearly bulged out of her head when she saw him. 'Glin!' she whispered harshly. 'What's the meaning of this?'

Glinda beamed at her. 'This, my dear Elphie,' she announced dramatically, draping an arm across the green girl's shoulders, 'is me teaching you how to accept a boy being romantic.'

'Glinda,' Elphaba tried again pleadingly. 'Get him off that stage. He's terrified of performing in front of people – he told me that himself. You can't make him do this!'

'I didn't make him do anything!' Glinda protested. 'I might have… um… encouraged him a bit… but he chose to do this himself!'

'I, um…' Fiyero rubbed his neck and let out a nervous laugh. 'I've never done this before,' he confessed. 'And if my nerves cause me to throw up, or wet my pants, then I'm sorry in advance.'

A ripple of laughter went through the group of people in the ballroom. Glinda squealed. Elphaba buried her face in Boq's shoulder.

'But Fae…' Fiyero sought her out in the crowd, a smile playing around his lips once he found her. 'This one is for you.'

The pianist started to play, and Fiyero's friends all cheered for him. 'Go Yero!' Cohvu roared with his hands around his mouth, and Glinda was screaming at the top of her extremely high-pitched voice, 'Go Fifi! Go Fifi! Go Fifi!'

Fiyero swallowed. He was so nervous that he thought he really actually might throw up again, and for a moment, he cursed both Glinda and himself. Why in Oz was he doing this? This wasn't romantic – he was about to embarrass himself in front of the crème de la crème of the Ozian government. _Way to go, Fiyero_, he thought sarcastically to himself. _Way to go._

But then his eyes found Elphaba's, and he froze for a moment. Her usually unreadable dark eyes were huge and incredulous, but he could also see something else there. Something that made his heart skip a beat.

Something that he knew for certain could only be love.

And in that moment, when their eyes locked and she smiled softly at him, he knew. She couldn't tell him, and she might not even know it herself, but he could see it now. She loved him. A smile spread across his face, and he started to sing, all his nerves suddenly gone.

'I still hear your voice when you sleep next to me,' he sang softly. 'I still feel your touch in my dreams. Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why… without you, it's hard to survive.'

She held her breath.

''Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling, and every time we kiss, I swear I can fly. Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last… need you by my side.' He closed his eyes and poured his heart out in the song. 'And every time we touch, I feel the static, and every time we kiss, I reach for the sky. Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go… want you in my life.'

When he opened his eyes again, she wasn't there anymore.

Slightly panicked, he looked around, searching for her in the crowd. He saw Glinda, and Cohvu and Nessa and Boq and Amaia; but Elphaba was nowhere to be seen. Had she left? Walked away because she couldn't listen to this? He wanted to smack himself – what had gotten into him that he was doing this in the first place? He knew she hated romantic gestures – and now she most probably hated _him_.

But if Elphaba hated him… then why were Glinda and Nessa giggling and squealing in excitement, and why were Boq and Cohvu looking at him with the broad grins he could see on their faces right now?

He was so caught up in Elphaba's disappearance that he totally forgot to start singing the second verse; but just as he realised that, another voice, soft and melodious, sang the verse for him.

'Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky,' he heard, and the sound enchanted him completely. 'They wipe away tears that I cry.'

He whipped around, his eyes widening when he saw Elphaba standing there, a shy smile on her face and a microphone in her hand. He extended his hand to help her onto the stage, and she looked at him, fear and shyness and love all visible in her chocolate eyes, mixing with the gold flecks he could see in there.

'The good and the bad times, we've been through them all,' she sang, resting her free hand against his chest and looking up to meet his eyes. 'You make me rise when I fall.'

He took her hand, laying his palm flat against hers and lacing their fingers together. ''Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling…'

'…and every time we kiss, I swear I can fly,' she joined in, sounding a little breathless. 'Can't you feel my heart beat fast…'

'I want this to last,' he whispered, and she smiled and moved their joined hands to her chest, resting them on the spot just above her heart. 'Need you by my side.'

Glinda and Nessa were both sniffling as they watched Elphaba and Fiyero performing together, Nessa clinging to Boq and Glinda with her head on Cohvu's shoulder. Cohvu chuckled softly and stroked his girlfriend's blonde curls. 'I must say, Linny, that this was one of your better ideas.'

Amaia smiled softly. 'I agree,' she said. 'I think Fabala needed this.'

Elphaba and Fiyero finished the song, and they looked into each other's eyes for a long moment while the crowd started clapping and cheering for them. Fiyero ran his fingers through her ebony silken hair and she blushed. 'That was really brave of you, _a chroí_,' he whispered.

She smiled. 'Not braver than what you did,' she said. 'I'm not the one with stage fright.'

He shook his head. 'I wasn't afraid anymore when I saw you.' He took her hand again and they both bowed, before handing back the microphones and leaving the stage. Then he kissed her. 'I love you so, so much. I can't believe you actually did that – I would have never expected you to.'

'I didn't, either,' she admitted. 'I would never have done something like that before I met you, but…' She blushed again and lowered her eyes. 'You tell me so many times that you love me,' she said quietly. 'You've done so much for me… and I felt like this way I could do something for you. I just thought… I can't say it, I can't tell you… but I could show you.'

He just looked at her, feeling as if his heart might burst with happiness. This was as close to an 'I love you' as she ever had gotten. 'Marry me,' he blurted out.

She looked completely startled. 'What?'

He grimaced slightly, mentally kicking himself. What was he trying to do, chase her away? Scare her off? 'I'm sorry. Forget I said that. Not the place, not the time.'

For just a clock-tick, he was afraid that she was going to slap him, or run away, but then she looked at him and her face softened. She leaned up to kiss his cheek and he pressed his forehead against hers. 'I really am sorry.'

She shook her head. 'Don't be.'

* * *

It was very, very late when they finally came back to the apartment, and they all rolled into their beds and fell asleep immediately, completely exhausted. They all wished they could sleep until past noon the next day, but their appointment with the Wizard was at ten o'clock and so they were forced to get out of bed eventually.

Boq was sitting at the table with his head in his hands, still half asleep. Cohvu was downing a bowl of porridge, but he looked like he hadn't slept at all; Amaia, who had left a few hours before the rest had, was the only one really awake and she looked rather smug about it.

'You see,' she said cheerfully as she spread butter on her toast, 'us, parents I mean, we tend to be right about things like these. I know you kids don't want to hear that, but it's true.'

Boq groaned. 'Shut up, Mom.'

'It's true,' Amaia insisted. 'I warned you all last night, when I went home. 'Come with me. You're going to regret this in the morning. You should get a proper night of sleep before you see the Wizard.' But did you listen to me?'

Boq grumbled something unintelligible. Cohvu's eyes were fluttering shut again and he nearly poked his spoon of porridge in his nose instead of his mouth.

Nessa wandered into the kitchen, looking like a zombie. 'Coffeeeeeee.'

The others laughed – even Boq and Cohvu, who looked like zombies themselves. 'On the counter,' Amaia pointed, and Nessa went over to it. There was a full can on the counter, containing about one and a half litres of coffee; and without even pulling a muscle, Nessa picked up the can and brought it to her mouth.

It took her about ten minutes in total to completely empty the can.

When she turned back, Amaia was shaking her head, Boq was stifling his laughter in his napkin, and Cohvu and Fiyero, who had just walked in, were staring at her with wide eyes and mouths agape.

'I thought Em was kidding about that bucket,' Cohvu choked out, and Amaia grinned at him. 'She wasn't.'

Nessa laughed. 'I can totally recommend it – I instantly feel awake again.' She stretched and sat down at the table. 'So… where are Fabala and Glinda?'

Fiyero made a face. 'Glinda is still asleep,' he said. 'Fae refuses to leave her bed until she gets some coffee, so that's why I'm here.'

'You're too good for this world,' said Amaia, shaking her head, and he grinned sleepily at her. 'I know.'

'And,' Amaia continued drily, 'I'm afraid you're going to have to make some new coffee.'

Nessa blushed. 'Sorry.'

Fiyero just laughed and patted her head as he passed by her. 'No, no. It looked rather impressive.'

He made new coffee, passing a few cups to the others at the table, and taking a big mug with him – plus a cup of tea for Glinda.

He knocked on the door of the girls' bedroom. 'Fae?'

The sound of a pillow hitting the door, and then Glinda's muffled voice. 'Go away!'

He entered, carefully poking his head around the door first. Glinda was glaring back at him from her bed, tangled blonde curls framing her extremely sleepy-looking face. 'What part of 'go away' don't you understand?'

He laughed. 'Good morning to you, too, Glin.'

She peered over the blankets. 'Is that…'

'Camomile tea for our dearest Lady Upland,' he said with a mock bow, handing her the cup. She took a sip and sighed contently. 'I forgive you.'

He turned around. Elphaba was huddling under her blanket, having pulled it completely over her head, and he chuckled. 'Fae?'

She grumbled something unintelligible and he perched on the edge of her bed. 'Come on, _a chroí_, get up. We need to go talk to the Wizard, remember?'

She huffed something, but then the bump under the blankets moved and Elphaba's sleepy head appeared. 'Do I smell coffee?'

'Of course. Your wish is my command.' He leaned down to kiss her forehead, then handed her the mug. 'Here you go. I would have brought you the entire can, but Nessa has taken it hostage.'

She chuckled. 'Once a Thropp, always a Thropp.' She pushed herself up and took a few big gulps of the stuff. 'Okay, I'm awake now,' she declared.

He rose from the bed. 'Only half an hour left before we have to leave,' he warned them, and Glinda immediately squealed and leapt to her feet. '_Half an hour_? But I still need to do my hair, and my make-up, and I need to shower and have breakfast and brush my teeth and-'

Fiyero was already on his way to the door. 'Then you'd better hurry!' he called over his shoulder.

It only took Elphaba ten minutes to get ready after that, and when she appeared in the kitchen, the others were discussing strategy. She sat down next to Fiyero, opposite her sister. 'What are we talking about?'

'Just what exactly we're going to tell the Wizard once we get there,' said Nessa. She looked at Elphaba. 'You have already revealed to him that you're a Keeper, but the guys seem to think that it would be better if I didn't tell him right away that I am one, too.'

'Just until we know for sure that he can be trusted,' explained Cohvu, and Elphaba nodded slowly. 'That's actually a really good idea.'

'Okay, so we'll tell him your story,' said Boq, indicating Elphaba. 'And we'll see if he can help us.'

'And if he's a Shadow?' Glinda, who just walked in, wanted to know. Elphaba rolled her eyes. 'Then we run.'

Glinda scowled at her and Nessa laughed lightly. 'We still have the locket and the ring with us, Glinda. We can use those if it gets ugly.'

Elphaba nodded. 'I hope that won't be necessary.'

'I don't think so,' said Boq thoughtfully. 'The Wizard seemed nice.'

They had to agree on that.

'Do you think I should come with you?' asked Amaia.

The others exchanged looks. 'I don't know,' Cohvu said hesitantly. 'I mean…'

'I'm not a Keeper,' said Amaia. 'I did promise Melena that I would take care of Elphaba, but I get the impression that she can do that very well herself, and she has you guys, too. I was just thinking, no one knows where you are or what you are doing, and in case something does happen…' She hesitated. 'I mean, your parents…'

'You're saying that if we get killed today and you stay here, you'll be able to tell our parents what happened,' Cohvu summed up bluntly, and Amaia nodded seriously. 'Yes.'

'I think that's a good idea,' Glinda spoke thoughtfully. 'I mean, we all wrote to our parents…' They had, when they had been staying with Boq and Amaia in Munchkinland. Glinda, Fiyero, and Cohvu had all sent their parents a rather vague letter, telling them they had left Shiz to help a friend, but they hadn't mentioned how exactly they were going to help this friend or how long it was going to take.

'But if I die today,' Glinda continued, sniffling slightly at the mere thought, 'then Momsie and Popsicle will never know what happened to me!'

'That's settled, then,' decided Elphaba. 'Amaia stays here, and we're going. Agreed?' She looked around and everyone nodded. She turned to face Amaia. 'Thank you so much for your help.'

She smiled in return. 'You're welcome, Fabala. Be careful.' She looked at the others. 'All of you.'

'We will,' promised Nessa, and Cohvu rose to his feet. 'Let's go, then.'

Glinda squealed excitedly. 'We're off to see the Wizard!'

* * *

**Not sure if that's a good thing, Glin. Not sure if that's a good thing.**

**Please review! :)**


	35. Chapter 35 Wizard

**AN: So...**

**EmeraldElphaba: Thank you so much! :) The death... it will either be the next chapter, or the one after that. *sniffles***

**PocketSevens: I wish I could take credit for making up the lines, but I can't. The song is called Everytime We Touch (slow version) by Cascada ;).**

**Elphaba'sGirl: ... I'm not saying anything.**

**Fae Tiggular: Thank you, too, so very much! I love you (in a non-creepy way, as always) :).**

**Musicgal: I love you, too! (Also in a non-creepy way!) And I really, really love reading your favourite lines :D.**

**BlueD: ... I'm not going to put the chords of an entire song here! :P BUT I taught myself the song by using the following tutorial, watching it and writing down the chords and notes: watch?v=3jg-GV15_vI.**

**Lexie, interesting theories... xD And trust me, I'm just as crazy in real life as you are, if not worse. Thank you so much for all your reviews on Wonderwomen, by the way - that was great :D. I was like, 'HOW many new reviews? :O' and then I saw it was you and they made me very happy ^_^. I study Psychology, by the way :).**

* * *

**Chapter 35. Wizard**

The moment they arrived at the Palace, a woman in a green suit approached them. 'Prince Fiyero Tiggular and his friends?'

Fiyero nodded. 'Yes.'

The woman gestured for them to follow her. 'Come with me, I'll take you to His Ozness.'

They followed her through the Palace, up some stairs and through a few hallways, until they stopped in front of a door. 'He's in here,' the woman said. 'Good luck.' With that, she left.

Fiyero looked at his friends. 'Ready?'

They were all unusually quiet, even Glinda. They all knew that this wasn't just some exciting meeting with the Wizard; they had a mission to accomplish, and everything depended on this single meeting.

Fiyero looked at Elphaba, noticing that she looked like she was going to be sick. 'Fae?'

She swallowed. 'I'm fine.'

He took her hand and squeezed it softly. 'Everything will be okay.'

'I hope so.' She took a deep breath. 'Okay. Here we go,' she said, and she pushed open the door.

They were greeted with the sight of a huge mechanical head that came to life the moment they entered the room. The eyes lit up and the head started booming. 'I AM OZ!' the head roared, and Glinda immediately started screaming like a piglet being strangled, a long, incredibly high-pitched sound.

The head suddenly stopped moving and the human man they had met the night before hurried out from behind it. 'I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!' he hastened to reassure them. 'I wasn't sure if it would be you!'

Cohvu was holding a still trembling Glinda. Elphaba slowly removed her fingers from her ears. '_Oz_, Glin.'

'He scared me to death!' the blonde wailed in her own defence, and Boq grimaced. 'Yeah, we figured that much.'

The Wizard bowed before them. 'Welcome, friends. I'm really sorry about that,' he apologised to Glinda, and Cohvu muttered under his breath, 'Tell that to my eardrums.'

Nessarose scowled at him. 'He's the Wizard of Oz!' she hissed. 'Be polite!'

Cohvu's cheeks flushed. 'Oh… Right. Sorry, Your Ozness.'

The Wizard laughed. 'It's fine. Take a seat, please – would you like anything to drink?'

'Coffee, please,' said Nessa immediately, and Elphaba nodded. 'Me, too.'

Cohvu rolled his eyes at them. 'Haven't you had enough already?'

'No,' said Nessa cheerfully, while Elphaba said at the same time, 'Never.'

The Wizard had drinks brought in, then sat with them. 'So… tell me. Who are you and how can I help you?'

'My name is Elphaba Thropp,' the green girl began. 'You already know Fiyero Tiggular, and this is Glinda Upland-'

Glinda already opened her mouth to add 'of the Upper Uplands', but the Wizard was quicker. 'Upland?' He studied the blonde girl. 'Are you related to the Duke of Gillikin?'

She made a face. '_Yes_. He's my uncle.'

The Wizard nodded. 'He was looking for you at the ball yesterday. He said he thought he had seen you, but he wasn't sure. Have you talked to him?'

Glinda was blushing furiously. 'Well,' she said defensively, 'no one could know that we were here to talk to you… we're on kind of a secret mission, you know,' she confided in a whisper. 'So he did come up to talk to me, because he had recognised me…' Her cheeks became even redder, and the Wizard looked amused. 'So what happened?'

Elphaba snickered. 'He asked, 'Glinda?' and she screeched, 'I'm not Glinda!' in his face and ran off.'

They all laughed at that, breaking the ice a little. Elphaba took a sip of her coffee. Maybe this had been the right decision after all.

The Wizard then looked curiously at Nessa, Boq, and Cohvu, and Elphaba quickly introduced them as well. 'My friends – Boq Parlone, Cohvu Daline, and Nessarose.' She purposefully left out Nessa's last name. She would still try to protect her sister in any way she could, and for now, the Wizard didn't need to know that Nessa was a Thropp – nor that she was a Keeper.

He smiled and nodded at them all. 'Nice to meet you all.' He looked at Elphaba again, and she asked him, 'How much do you know of Keepers and Shadows?'

He ran his fingers through his hair in a gesture that reminded Fiyero an awful lot of Elphaba herself. 'Pretty much everything there is to know,' the Wizard admitted. 'If you're a Keeper, you probably already know that I have the Grimmerie in my possession. The Shadows of the Fish tribe had taken it from the last Keeper, and I took it back from them to protect it. If it falls into the wrong hands…' He shook his head, and Elphaba nodded. 'I know.'

She then told him her story – she told him about her mother giving her the locket, the way her parents had died and how she had fled her home with the Shadows right behind her. She didn't go into too much detail, especially not where her friends and Nessa were concerned, but she made sure he got the main lines of it. 'So that's why I'm here,' she finally finished, looking up at the man in front of her. 'I want to kill the King of the Shadows, and I think I'm going to need your help to do it.'

The Wizard was silent for a while, processing everything she had told him. 'Do you have your Object of Power with you?' he asked finally, and she nodded, but didn't reveal it to him.

She saw realisation dawning in his eyes and he nodded. 'You don't trust me.' It wasn't a reproach, more of a statement.

She remained unmoving. 'I'm just being careful.'

'A very important trait for a Keeper.' He smiled at her. 'I understand you don't want to show it to me, and I don't blame you for it, but can you tell me which one it is? The locket or the ring?'

'It's the locket,' she said, and he nodded again. 'And your mother gave it to you?'

'She did, almost ten years ago,' replied Elphaba. 'It's been passed down in her family for ages, mother to daughter. My mother, Melena, had kept it safe for years as well – only the Shadows never found her and so never came after her… why are you looking at me like that?' She shifted a bit uncomfortably under the Wizard's intent gaze – it hadn't escaped her notice how he had paled at her mentioning her mother's name.

He swallowed. 'Melena?'

'That was my mother's name, yes,' said Elphaba, not understanding. The Wizard looked at her strangely. 'And you said your last name was Thropp?'

She nodded. He brought a hand to his head. 'Sweet Oz.' He looked her up and down as if he only now saw her for the first time. 'How old are you?'

'Eighteen,' she said. 'Almost nineteen. Why?'

'Sweet Oz,' he muttered again. 'It's been nearly twenty years… sweet _Oz_. This can't be true… yet it makes so much sense!' He got up and started pacing the room.

'Your Ozness?' asked Glinda, confused. 'What's wrong?'

He kneeled down in front of Elphaba, taking her hands in his. 'Elphaba,' he said solemnly. 'I have to tell you something.'

She eyed him warily, resisting the urge to pull her hands back. 'What?'

He shifted a little to look her in the eye. 'Twenty years ago, I arrived in Oz,' he said. 'As you may know, I am from another world, and I didn't know how I got here. I started wandering around Munchkinland, the place where I had crashed my balloon… and one day, I met a beautiful woman in a village.'

Elphaba suddenly had a sinking feeling that she knew where this was going. _But no, that can't be true_, she told herself. _It just can't be._

'She had just been forced into an arranged marriage,' the Wizard continued, and Elphaba nodded. She knew that; Melena and Frex hadn't chosen to get married. Their marriage had been arranged by their parents, but despite that, she also knew that they had truly loved each other. Frex would have done anything for Melena, and Melena had loved him deeply.

'She wasn't happy,' the Wizard said quietly. 'Her husband was often gone for weeks on end, and she was lonely. She offered me shelter in her home, and… um… one thing… led to another.' He looked her in the eye solemnly. 'That woman was Melena Thropp.'

She had figured that much as soon as he had mentioned the beautiful woman, but it still felt as if the room suddenly started spinning. She could hear Nessa gasp and Cohvu swear under his breath, but she was solely focused on the Wizard. 'That… that's not possible,' she choked out. 'Are you saying that…'

'The timing is right,' said the Wizard, almost apologetically. 'Elphaba…'

'Are you trying to tell me that my Mom cheated on my father with… with _you_?' She could barely believe it… yet she could. She knew her mother had been unhappy the first year or so of her marriage with Frex. She also knew that even if Melena _had _cheated on Frex, that didn't change anything about the fact that she had grown to love him later. Her parents had had a good marriage. This didn't change that.

Only there were other implications of his words… implications she wasn't sure she could face.

Fiyero reached out for her. 'Fae?' She shrugged him off, however, eyes locked on the man in front of her. Her eyes were blazing. 'Tell me the truth.'

He bit his lip. 'Elphaba, I… I think I'm your father,' he blurted out.

Silence filled the Throne Room. Nessa was holding her breath, eyeing her sister and the Wizard with wide eyes, and the others were staring at the two as well.

Elphaba took him in silently. She didn't want to believe him, but did she have a choice? She could see it. Now that she studied him closely, looking for the signs, she found them everywhere. Frex's hair had been brown, as had Melena's; but the Wizard's had clearly been as black as Elphaba's own once, though it was streaked with gray now. His nose was almost identical to hers, and he even had the same nervous habit she had – running his fingers through his hair in the almost exact same way.

Slowly, she started nodding. 'I… I think so, too,' she choked out, and he smiled a bit sadly at her. 'I'm sorry, Elphaba,' he said. 'I'm sorry about your parents, and… and I'm sorry about… this.'

She shook her head. 'It's not your fault.' She took a few deep breaths, trying to calm herself. She looked at Nessa, who was dreadfully pale. 'Nessie? Are you okay?'

The girl nodded, then shook her head, then said in a small voice, 'I don't know, really.' Elphaba kneeled down in front of her and hugged her. 'This doesn't change anything, Nessa,' she whispered in her sister's ear. 'Not anything. Do you understand?'

The girl sniffled and nodded, and Elphaba squeezed her hand once more before returning to her seat, exhaling audibly. 'Okay. So you're my father.' She blinked as the full implication of that hit her. 'The _Wizard of Oz _is my father.'

'It does explain a lot,' Cohvu brought up carefully. 'I mean… your magic powers, for example. Why they are so strong.'

Elphaba nodded again. 'It does, I guess.'

The Wizard leaned forward in interest. 'What kind of powers do you have, Elphaba?'

She thought about that – more to distract herself than for any other reason. She could deal with this new information later. Right now she needed to store it away and focus on the main problem.

'I had… outbursts, when I was younger,' she said. 'I could freeze people, or suddenly make it rain. I accidentally started a fire once. Later, when I started taking lessons, I learned how to control my magic. I learned how to create energy balls, and force fields… flashes of lightning. Things like that.'

The Wizard seemed satisfied with that. He smiled at her. 'That's good. It's good you learned how to defend yourself.'

'It sure is,' she muttered, 'or I wouldn't be standing here today.'

'I still can't believe he's your _father_,' Glinda spoke up, and Nessa shook her head, still baffled. 'Me, neither.'

'Could we… talk, for just a second?' asked Fiyero, who saw that even though Elphaba was trying to hide it, she was having a rough time accepting this. The Wizard looked at him, then followed his gaze to Elphaba, and his eyes softened. 'Of course.' He rose to his feet and gestured towards a door in the corner of the room. 'I'll be in there. Take your time. Just knock on the door when you're ready.' With that, he disappeared into the other room.

Elphaba looked at Fiyero questioningly. 'What was that for?' she queried, and he held her gaze. 'Fae… are you alright?'

She sighed, her shoulders slumping. 'Honestly?' she said. 'I'm having kind of an identity crisis right now.'

Cohvu chuckled softly. 'I can't blame you.'

'Elphie…' said Boq, looking at her as he was holding Nessa's hand tightly. 'This is pretty huge. I mean… Frex wasn't your father.'

A soft sob escaped Nessa's lips at that and Elphaba bristled, rising to her feet. 'Yes,' she said firmly. 'Yes, he was. He raised me, Boq. Him and Mom, they loved each other, and they are my parents.' She looked at Nessa, who was looking back with huge, tear-filled eyes. 'And you are my sister, Nessie.'

'Half-sister,' whispered Nessa, but Elphaba shook her head. 'I meant what I said,' she said gently. 'This doesn't change anything for us. I'm still me. We're still sisters. We grew up together, we're part of the same family. Frex was my father, Nessa, just as much as he was yours.'

Nessa sniffled, but nodded, rising to her feet to wrap her arms around her sister. Elphaba held her close and looked at Boq over her sister's shoulder. He smiled at her. 'You're right, you know.'

She nodded. 'I know.' She let go of Nessa and sighed, running her fingers through her long raven hair. 'But even though I know that… it's still confusing.'

'That's understandable,' Fiyero said quietly, touching her arm. When she didn't pull away, he drew her in closer, and she let her head fall against his shoulder. 'I don't know what to make of this,' she confessed in a whisper. 'The Wizard of Oz is my father, and he's also a Keeper…' She fell silent when it dawned on her what this meant and she let out a short laugh. 'They really did keep this Keeper thing in the family, didn't they?' she sniggered. 'My mother, my father, and my birth father were all Keepers.' She blinked. 'Do you think the Wizard can die?' she asked suddenly, and the others stared at her, confused.

'I guess,' said Cohvu slowly. 'I mean, sorcerers die, too, right?'

Elphaba wrinkled her nose. 'And if he does… do you think he's going to pass on the Grimmerie to me?' she asked. 'You know, me being his only child, and all? That would get me stuck with _two _Objects of Power…'

Fiyero slipped his arms around her waist, stopping her rambling. 'I know this is a lot to take in,' he said to her. 'But those are things you don't even have to think about right now, okay? You were right before,_ a chroí _– it doesn't change anything, and you shouldn't let it, either.'

She leaned back against his chest, closing her eyes for a moment. 'I know,' she mumbled, before opening her eyes again. She heaved a sigh. 'Okay. Very well then. Let's do what we came here to do, okay?'

The others agreed, and Cohvu knocked on the door in the corner. 'Your Ozness?' he called. 'You can come in now!'

He did, and he took back his seat across from Elphaba. He looked around the circle. 'Is everything okay?' he asked, his gaze resting on his daughter, who flashed him a faint smile and nodded. 'Yeah… I guess.'

He returned her smile. 'Good.' He leaned forward. Elphaba did, too. 'So… are you a Keeper?' she asked him, and to her utter surprise, he shook his head. 'Not officially,' he said. 'I do keep the Grimmerie, but that's only because the last Keeper was killed.'

Elphaba's face fell. 'So… so you can't do the ritual with us,' she said quietly. 'The one that reveals the true identity of the King.'

'If that's the one that requires three Keepers working together, then no,' he said honestly. 'I'm sorry.'

Cohvu swore under his breath again, earning him a whack in the arm and a glare from his girlfriend. Elphaba seemed to deflate a little. She bit her lower lip. So far her plan. She couldn't help but imagine what this meant for her future – if she couldn't find the King, that meant she couldn't kill him, and thus she couldn't kill the other Shadows… which meant she would be their prey for the rest of her life. Which probably wouldn't last a whole lot longer, given that the Shadows had her on their radar already.

Fiyero reached out to squeeze her shoulder and Nessa asked in a small voice, 'Does that mean they'll come after _me _now, too?'

Elphaba's heart broke at the sight of her younger sister. She was not even sixteen yet, and now the Shadows would, indeed, come after her… and all because of Elphaba.

'Nessa, I'm so, so sorry,' she whispered. 'I never wanted to endanger you, and now I've done it anyway… I'm so sorry.'

'It's not your fault, Fabala!' said Nessa, shocked that her sister even thought that. 'It's just…' She bit her lip. 'I'm scared.'

The Wizard was following their conversation with interest. 'Are you two related?' he asked, and Elphaba, seeing no point in denying it anymore, nodded. 'We're sisters,' she said quietly. She sighed.

'I'm a Keeper as well,' said Nessa softly. 'Only most Shadows didn't know that.'

'Not until I _let _them know,' said Elphaba bitterly, earning her a stern look from Cohvu. 'Stop blaming yourself, Em,' he told her firmly. 'It wasn't your fault. You didn't know that sharing dreams was dangerous.'

'I _should _have known,' she snapped back at him. 'If I'd known, I wouldn't have done it, and Morrible wouldn't have known about Nessa!'

'Children,' the Wizard cut in, his eyes suddenly shining. 'I might have a solution. Nessarose, did you bring your Object, too?'

Nessa nodded, and he smiled. 'That's very good. We have all three Objects in one place… which means there is something we can do.'

Elphaba eyed him warily. 'Even with one true Keeper missing?' she asked suspiciously. 'How?'

The Wizard's smile widened. 'By using all three Objects… together.'


	36. Chapter 36 King

**AN: Thank you so much for the overwhelming amount of reviews... which now earned you two chapters in one day :). (Or, well, it's half past midnight here... so technically that counts as a new day... but, well, time difference, so it will be two updates in one day for most of you after all :P.)**

**Fae Tiggular: Who do I picture as the cast... I've been asked that before, and my answer is always the same: Fiyero, Elphaba, and Glinda are usually a mixture of several people combined with my imagination. I think Rachel Tucker would come close to the Elphaba in my head and Megan Hilty sort of is Glinda, only a little more naive and, well, blonde (in the figurative sense, not the literal); Fiyero remains a mystery, he's just too perfect to be represented by _anyone_ :P. Morrible and the Wizard, in my head, are the people I saw performing them live on stage: Pamela Teves and Bill van Dijk, both of them Dutch. Nessa is the Dutch Nessa in my head, Christanne de Bruijn, only a little younger and more naive and innocent as well.**

**Lexie: I'd love to have you on Facebook :). If you want to be Facebook friends, just say so... unless you're a psycho killer. Then I'm backing away slowly now. (Oh, and to your review on Drabbles: No, I don't take bribes :P. I do, however, take prompts. I currently don't have much drabble inspiration, but if you know something I could write about, just say so and I'll try.)**

**PrincessKadenceOfMusic: Eat them... that made me laugh xD.**

**Caricature of a Witch: Yeah, well... I haven't really mentioned it after the ball, but I'm just thinking that Glinda took the necklace off after it. I mean, I guess she would have worn it at the ball, but for her to walk around all day with a glowing necklace... well, make something of it :P.**

**Musicgal: ... I want to say something right now, give you a hint about who is going to die, but I'm not going to do it. I'm just going to say that it will be one of the people you listed (which isn't that hard, since you listed everyone that's not a Shadow minus Elphaba, but we all know I would never permanently kill off Elphaba).**

**I want to dedicate this chapter to Elphaba'sGirl, for being incredibly observant and smart and being the only one who has figured out what's going on in its entirety. Like, seriously, girl, do you read minds?! Most of you at least guessed part of it, but none of you deduced it _completely _- the way Elphaba'sGirl did right now. Don't read her review yet - read it after the next chapter. All will be revealed then (including the death).**

* * *

**Chapter 36. King**

'Using all three Objects together,' Elphaba echoed flatly.

The Wizard nodded, beaming at her. 'Yes!'

She jumped to her feet and backed away from him. 'Are you a Shadow?' she asked suspiciously, and the Wizard looked shocked. 'What?'

'Elphie!' cried Glinda. 'You're being rude! He's not a Shadow – hasn't he proven that over the past hour or so? And besides,' she added with a sniff, 'that's _my _line.'

Elphaba ignored the blonde and kept her eyes fixed on the Wizard instead. 'Are you?' she pressed on, and he looked at her. 'No.'

She narrowed her eyes at him. 'I don't believe you.'

'Elphaba,' he said soothingly, tentatively approaching her. She didn't recoil, but she followed him with her eyes, suspicion written all over her face. 'You're my daughter,' he said. 'I wouldn't hurt you. Ever.'

'Then what _do _you want?' she asked him, her voice quiet, and he sighed and raked his fingers through his hair once again. Suddenly irritated, she snapped at him, 'Would you stop doing that?'

He looked genuinely surprised. 'Doing what?'

'The fingers-through-your-hair-thing. It's like I'm looking in a mirror and it's freaking me out. Stop it.'

He smiled a little. 'Sorry.'

She sighed. 'No, _I _am sorry.'

'All I want,' he said as he sat back down, while she did as well, 'is to help you. I want to work with you, Elphaba, not against you. I have no desire to hurt either you or your friends. I just think we could achieve a lot together.' His eyes bored in hers. 'If those three Objects of Power are as powerful as it seems they are, don't you think that combined, they may have the power to destroy the other Shadows?' His eyes were shining again. 'Think about it, Elphaba. You're my daughter. We could use those Objects to change things in Oz. We could rule, you and me together. We'd be… unlimited.'

Glinda gasped softly. Cohvu looked immensely impressed. In fact, Boq was the only one of Elphaba's friends looking just plain suspicious. 'Elphie, can I talk to you for a clock-tick?'

She nodded and they moved into a corner together.

'I don't trust him,' Boq whispered. 'I don't know why, but I don't.'

She sighed. 'I know what you mean,' she said quietly. 'For some reason, I have a very bad feeling about this, but… but I can't explain it. And it seems silly, really. I mean, he only wants to help us, right? He's my father. I don't believe he wants to hurt me.'

'That he doesn't want to, doesn't mean he won't do it when he feels he has to,' Boq pointed out, and she nodded slowly. 'You're right. So what do we do?'

'Play along for now,' he whispered. 'We have to find out his true motives first.'

They turned and went back to their seats. The Wizard asked them, 'Is everything alright?' and they both nodded. 'Fine,' said Elphaba. 'Can I see the Grimmerie?'

'Of course!' The Wizard rose to his feet and went back into the room next to the Throne Room. He came back out carrying a thick, leather-bound book. 'Here it is,' he said, handing it to her, and she took it from him gingerly. She held her breath when she felt the power surging through it the moment she touched it, and the Wizard laughed. 'It recognises you.'

She looked up, amazed. 'Is that possible?'

He nodded. 'Objects recognise Keepers. I don't know how, but it _is _possible. Objects recognise other Objects, too.'

To test that theory, she removed the locket from her wrist and dangled it above the book. The two things seemed to pull towards each other like magnets, and she shook her head. 'Wow. This is amazing.' She looked up. 'Nessa?'

The younger girl sat down on the floor opposite her sister, reaching out her hand, her ring around her finger. The book seemed to shudder for a moment, and Elphaba felt the locket getting warmer between her fingers; she took Nessa's hand and placed it on the book, and it was like the air in the room was suddenly crackling with electricity. Only it wasn't electricity. It was magic.

Cohvu, Fiyero, Glinda, and Boq were all watching this in pure awe, and the Wizard looked ready to do a little dance of joy. 'See now!' he exclaimed. 'See how much power there is! Girls, if we work together, we can have everything!'

Immediately, Elphaba's head snapped up. 'Have everything?' she echoed, and the Wizard backed off. 'Not for ourselves… for Oz!' he corrected himself. 'We can destroy the Shadows, make things better for everyone… imagine that, Elphaba. Work with me. I need your help to do this.'

'Do what?' she asked softly. 'What exactly is it you want from me? Because frankly, I don't think you want to destroy the Shadows and make Oz a better place. I think your reasons for wanting me to work with you are more selfish than that. I think you're hiding something from me.'

Glinda gasped again, indignant. '_Elphie_!' she cried, but again, the green girl didn't pay attention. Fiyero and Cohvu, sensing the tension in the room, remained silent, and Nessa and Boq exchanged a look.

The Wizard sighed. 'Look, Elphaba…' he said, taking her hands. 'There are many sorts of evil in this world.'

She eyed him warily.

'We can rule, Elphaba,' he said. 'Together. I could make you one of the two most powerful people in Oz. I know no one could ever replace your mother and father, but I promise that I will try my best to be a father for you. You and your friends could all stay here, in the Palace. You'd have a family again.'

'In exchange for _what_?' she asked through clenched teeth. 'Why don't you just answer that question?'

He remained silent and she rose to her feet. 'I'm sorry,' she said quietly, 'but I can't trust you.'

He still didn't say anything, just looked at her with a strange look in his eyes, as she clutched the Grimmerie against her chest as if the book could protect her against him. 'Can I look into this book for a moment?' she asked, and he gestured faintly for her to go ahead. She took it to a corner of the room, sitting on the floor in front of it and starting to slowly flip through the pages.

It didn't take long before her friends joined her. She didn't look up from the book, so she didn't see them; but she could feel their presence near her.

'Elphie,' Glinda whispered harshly. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'Do you really think this is a good idea, Fabala?' asked Nessa quietly, and Elphaba shook her head. 'I don't know,' she replied truthfully, still never taking her eyes off the book. 'But I can't think of anything else of the moment.'

'What exactly _are _you doing?' asked Cohvu curiously, and her eyes flicked up at him for a moment before drifting towards the ancient pages of the Grimmerie once more. 'Trying to find a spell in here.'

'What kind of spell?'

'A spell that might help us,' was her only reply. Glinda curiously peered over her shoulder. 'Can you actually read that?'

Elphaba looked up in surprise. 'Can't you?'

Glinda shook her head. 'It's like the words are dancing on the pages,' she said, frowning. 'I can't even tell you which letters I see.'

'Me, neither,' said Fiyero, and Elphaba blinked. 'That's weird.' She looked back at the book. 'I don't know the language it's written in,' she acknowledged, 'but it's like… like when I read these spells, I just know what they will do. Like this one,' she said, pointing at one of the pages. 'This one makes objects fly.'

Cohvu whistled between his teeth. 'Impressive.'

'That's not what I'm looking for, though.' Elphaba flipped another page and her eyes darkened. 'There it is.'

The others were looking over her shoulder. 'What is that?' asked Glinda, and Elphaba looked up at her. 'It's the spell to reveal the identity of the King of Shadows,' she said, carefully keeping her face neutral. 'Only it's not exactly the same as the one I found before.'

Boq cast a glance in the direction of the Wizard for a moment, to assure himself that he wasn't eavesdropping on their conversation. He was still in his chair, however, waiting patiently for them to finish.

'Let me guess,' Boq whispered. 'You don't need three Keepers for this spell.'

Elphaba looked up at him, a ghost of a smile crossing her face. 'You always did know exactly how my mind works,' she said quietly. 'You're right. The things I read about the Grimmerie… it's different from the locket and the ring. It's not just magical; it actually contains spells. Powerful spells in a lost language. Spells that are much, much different than the ones you might find in a regular spell book. That's why I thought there might be a spell in here to help us.'

'A spell to reveal the identity of the King of the Shadows without needing all three Keepers,' whispered Nessa, and Elphaba added, 'Only one.'

'What about the Wizard?' Fiyero asked, slightly confused and concerned as well. Elphaba's eyes darted across the room for a moment, taking in the man who claimed to be her father, and she squinted. 'The Wizard,' she said in a low voice, rising to her feet, 'is exactly why I need to cast this spell.'

Glinda blinked. 'What?' she asked, utterly confused, but Elphaba had already started chanting, slowly, pronouncing the words carefully. The amount of electricity in the room spiked again and a small, white ball of light suddenly appeared in front of Elphaba. She finished the spell, the tension in the room went down again, and they all watched as the ball started moving.

'What's happening?' whispered Glinda, and Elphaba said, without taking her eyes of the small ball, 'It will lead us to the King now.'

'And if the King lives all across the country?' Cohvu asked drily, but Elphaba shook her head. 'He doesn't.' She locked eyes with the Wizard, who shrunk back a little under her gaze. She knew that she was right in her suspicions, then, but she felt oddly calm about it.

'What do you mean?' asked Nessa, brow furrowed in confusion.

Just then, the ball floated across the room, towards the Wizard, and it sank into his chest until it disappeared. They all watched it happen, most of them in complete and utter horror; the only ones that didn't seem surprised were the Wizard himself and Elphaba.

She slowly lifted her eyes from his chest, where the ball of light had disappeared, to his face. 'I knew it.'

He nodded calmly. 'So you did. You're very clever and very observant, Elphaba.'

'The _Wizard_… is the King of the Shadows?' Glinda squeaked. Boq muttered a curse under his breath.

'What do you want from me?' Elphaba asked in a steady voice, her eyes never leaving his. He rose to his feet and stepped forward. 'I meant what I said before,' he said. 'I want you to stay with me. To rule with me. We could accomplish so much together, Elphaba. We would be so powerful.'

She sneered. 'Rule with you… What did you have in mind? Suppressing the people of Oz? Letting the Shadows take over the world? I will never help you. Never. How can you even ask that of me?'

Silence settled across the room. The Wizard was still looking at Elphaba, with just the tiniest hint of sadness in his eyes; she was looking back defiantly, chin raised, looking much calmer than she felt. Then the Wizard sighed, sitting down once again. 'I'm sorry you feel that way.' He studied her. 'You really did know, didn't you?' he asked suddenly. 'Who I really am. Even before you started reading the Grimmerie.'

She nodded and he asked, 'What tipped you off?'

She shrugged. 'I'm not sure. A gut feeling,' she said. 'One that turned out to be right.' She cast him a sideway glance. 'You knew I would find that spell in the Grimmerie,' she stated. 'The one that would reveal the King. Why did you give it to me, then?'

'I want you to trust me,' came his simple reply. 'I mean no harm to you or your friends, Elphaba. All I want is your help. It was an attempt to earn your trust – a way to show you that I won't hide anything from you.' He extended his hand towards her, waiting for her to take it. 'I'm giving you the opportunity of a lifetime, Elphaba,' he said gravely. 'I strongly suggest you take it.'

She straightened her back. 'Or what?'

Now he really did look sad. 'You know too much now,' he said simply. 'And you're far too powerful to be left alive if you don't agree to fight with me instead of against me.'

Fiyero gasped, Nessa made a choked sound and a few colourful curses were uttered behind her back, but Elphaba didn't pull a muscle. 'I see. So right now I can choose between me ending up evil, and me ending up dead.'

'Try not to look at it as 'evil',' the Wizard said. She looked at him as if he were crazy. 'You're asking me to join the Shadows!' she cried indignantly. 'They tried to kill me!' Her eyes flashed. 'They _murdered_ my _parents_!'

'And I'm sorry about that. I really am.' The Wizard slowly approached her again. 'But sometimes, sacrifices have to be made.'

Her eyes were burning now, her gaze more intense than her friends had ever seen it. 'You're right,' she said in a dangerously low voice. 'Sacrifices are required sometimes. Times like right now.' She clutched the Grimmerie against her chest with one arm and reached out for Nessa with her other hand. Without her even having to ask, Nessa understood her meaning and handed her the ring, which Elphaba took. Her locket was once again wrapped around her wrist and she raised her burning gaze back up to meet the Wizard's. 'Three Objects of Power,' she whispered. 'One Keeper. Some rituals. That's all it takes to permanently kill the King of the Shadows and wipe out the Shadows entirely.'

He had paled visibly. 'You wouldn't. You don't have the rituals.'

'I learned them by heart,' she said quietly. The tension in the room seemed to build as they took one another in, father and daughter, estimating their chances. Then, Elphaba started to chant.

Before she could even say three words, however, the Wizard's eyes flashed as well. 'Fine,' he hissed, suddenly sounding – and looking – far more dangerous than any of the friends had ever could have imagined him to be. 'I gave you your chance. You didn't take it. Now you're going to have to pay the price. Now!' he shouted, and for a clock-tick, the group of friends exchanged confused looks; then the door in the corner of the room opened and someone came out.

Elphaba gasped in surprise when the Grimmerie suddenly flew out of her hand, darting across the room and landing in the newly arrived person's hand. The person cackled, an awful, hollow, and eerily familiar sound that sent shivers down Elphaba's spine. Even though she hadn't taken a good look at the person yet, she already knew who it was.

The woman stepped out from the Shadows, an evil grin on her face. 'Hello there, dearies,' she hissed. 'You have no idea how much I have looked forward to seeing you again.'

Glinda squeaked in fear and Fiyero pulled Elphaba back behind him protectively, but her eyes were fixed on the Shadow at the other end of the room, goose flesh covering her skin all over.

'Morrible.'

* * *

**I loved how almost all of you thought that the Wizard wasn't evil/a Shadow after the previous chapter. Frankly, that was my goal - since most of you already guessed that he was the King, I wanted to set you all on the wrong path for just one chapter, and judging by your reviews, I succeeded. Yay. Everything is not what it seems!**

**Oh, by the way, I'm going to see Sister Act once again! :D Last time I went with my Aunt, now I'm going with my best friend, who really wanted to see it, too, and I wanted to see it a second time, so... here we go! August 24, that's only ten days away! Yay!**

**Reviews are very much appreciated! :D**


	37. Chapter 37 Enemy

**AN: As you may have noticed, I haven't been updating Wonderwomen for a while now. I've unofficially put it on hold until I finish Shadows - it's nearing its end, and I think it's less confusifying for all of us this way :3. I'll pick it up again in about a week or so.**

**And wow, your reviews blew me away! :) Thank you so much!**

**I know I promised you a death in this chapter, but I'm sorry, you'll have to wait a little bit longer :3. Next chapter, that's a promise. Otherwise you can eat me (yes, PrincessKadenceOfMusic, that's a reference to you). I love how you're all speculating about who it is. Most of you are obviously going with Fiyero right now. I'm not saying anything.**

**You also all guessed that the Wizard was the King of Shadows. I guess that was pretty obvious :3. BUT... did you consider the implications of all that? I think none of you did. Except for Elphaba'sGirl. You'll find out in this chapter, though.**

**And argh, you stupid guest reviewer that does have an account but didn't put her name in the box... I don't know who you are and I can't stand it .**

**And last but not least, this chapter is dedicated to both Xollie24 and Siarenthander. Because you girls rock, and even asked me for autographs, which made me do a stupid dance :3. And because I know that you've been recommending me to others, which is awesome - you're both gems. Thank you so much!**

* * *

**Chapter 37. Enemy**

'Morrible?' whispered Nessa, eyes wide with fear. 'The Shadow that killed all those students, Fabala? The one you fought at your university?'

Elphaba nodded, teeth clenched. 'Yes, that Morrible.'

Fiyero pushed her even further back, blocking her body from Morrible with his own, but she gently pushed him back. 'I've got this, Fiyero.'

'You've got this?' he echoed incredulously, and she cringed a little. 'Okay, maybe not, but… but you don't have to protect me,' she said quietly. 'It's me they want. I dragged you all into this, but it's still my fight, and I'm not going to let any of you put yourself in danger for me.'

He opened his mouth to protest, but a small voice cut in. 'Fabala?' She turned, only to find Nessa behind her, eyes wide and filled with tears, lip trembling. 'Please don't do this,' she whispered. 'I can't lose you... I…' She swallowed in an attempt to clear away the lump in her throat, but didn't succeed. A single tear dripped down her cheek. 'I feel like…' She swallowed again. 'Like everything that happened… like it already broke me,' she whispered. 'It was so hard, to… to go on without Dad, and without you… we've lost everyone, Fabala, and… and I know there's Boq, and Amaia… and your friends as well… but you're my sister. I can't lose you,' she repeated, her voice barely audible.

It broke Elphaba's heart to see her sister like this. 'Oh, Nessie…' She hugged her tightly. 'I know how you feel,' she said, her own voice sounding choked with tears now. 'Really, I do. I understand exactly what you went through. And it took me some time to realise this, but Nessa…' She took her sister's hands, squeezing them. 'You're not broken,' she said, softly but firmly. 'Neither am I. We're not broken, just… just bent. I know it was hard, losing Mom and Dad, but you had Boq and Amaia. I had Glin and Cohvu and Fiyero. We learned how to love again, you and I, and that's the most important thing.' She hugged Nessa again. 'Even if you do lose me, Nessie, there's so many others who still love you.'

Nessa was crying now. 'But it wouldn't be the same,' she whispered, and Elphaba gently wiped away her tears. 'I know. I'm going to try and get us all out of this mess safely, Nessa. I promise you that.'

She kissed her sister's forehead and turned to face Morrible and the Wizard again, taking a few steps forward and studying them. Morrible was watching the two sisters contemptuously; the Wizard just seemed interested in the relationship between the two. No one said anything for a while.

'There's one thing I don't understand,' Elphaba declared finally.

Morrible quirked an eyebrow at her.

Elphaba pointed at the Wizard. 'You're from another world, right? And Shadows are from _this _world. So how can you be their King?'

Morrible snorted derisively. 'I think it is uncharacteristically naïve of you to assume that Shadows are necessarily from this world, Miss Elphaba,' she said disapprovingly. 'As far as we know, Shadows exist in every world… only their powers can't always be practised.'

'I come from a world with no magic,' the Wizard added. 'I never even knew I had powers. But when I came to Oz, I started discovering and developing them.'

'We recognised him as a fellow Shadow immediately,' Morrible hissed. 'And when we saw how much power he started to gain, and how ruthless he could be while doing that, we decided to elect him as our King. As you may know, Miss Elphaba, the King isn't born as a King; he is elected by the other Shadows.'

She did know that – she had read it somewhere. She had momentarily forgotten, though. She squinted at the Wizard, trying to imagine him as a young man, wooing her mother, then starting to gain his power and abusing it. She couldn't really picture it.

'Who could better rule the Shadows than the man that ruled all of Oz?' the Wizard said. He grinned at Morrible. 'It was a smart choice for the Shadows to make. One that, for as far as I know, they never regretted.'

'And what is that old ugly fish doing here?' Elphaba demanded impatiently, causing Morrible to flush indignantly and the Wizard to snort a laugh, despite everything. He quickly composed himself, though, and tilted his head to the side. 'She's a tribe leader,' he said with a straight face. 'And she wanted you. So I let her help me.'

Elphaba bit her lip. What should she do now? Try and get her hands on the Grimmerie again to perform the rituals to kill the King, preferably, but… but how?

'Now I have more power than I could have ever wished for,' the Wizard declared proudly. 'Being elected King gave me even more power than a regular Shadow, or even a tribe leader. Now I'm practically invincible. Want to see what I can do?'

He extended his hand towards Glinda, who suddenly stiffened. The others watched in horror as she started to walk towards the Wizard with stiff, rigid movements.

'What are you doing to her?' Elphaba demanded, and the Wizard laughed. 'I can control her,' he hissed. He made Glinda do a pirouette, causing Morrible to grin widely. Glinda squeaked. 'It's the power I told you about, Elphie!' she gasped. 'Remember? They look into your eyes and they can control your movements!'

The Wizard beckoned the blonde and she came closer to him again, but Elphaba leapt towards her, hitting her square in the side and pushing her to the floor. 'Stop!'

He did, but he was still grinning. 'See what I can do now?' He studied his hands. 'It's a power only the King possesses,' he said smugly. 'How could I ever say no to powers like these?' His eyes bored into hers. 'It doesn't work on Keepers… but I'm glad you brought me a whole bunch of your friends to play with.'

She suddenly felt sick.

'I read that… that tribe leaders possess that power, too,' whispered Glinda, and Elphaba shook her head. 'Like I said,' she mumbled, 'not everything you read is entirely true.' She sighed and ran her fingers through her hair. 'But most of it, apparently, is at least _partly _true.'

She helped Glinda to her feet, who ran back towards the relative safety of her other friends. Elphaba remained rooted to her spot, however, staring the Wizard down. 'You can try to stop me,' she said. 'But you won't be able to. Sooner or later, I _will _perform those rituals and you, King of the Shadows, and all your people will be dead.'

'I wouldn't do that if I were you, dearie,' Morrible spoke up, looking extremely smug. Elphaba raised her chin. 'And why wouldn't I?'

'Think about it,' Morrible purred. 'If you kill the King of the Shadows, all Shadows will die. All of them.'

Elphaba crossed her arms and glared at the fish lady. 'That's exactly what I'm trying to do, Morrible.'

Morrible laughed hollowly. 'You haven't figured it out yet, have you?' she asked, amused. Elphaba bristled. 'Figured _what _out, Morrible?'

'The Wizard is your _father_,' the Shadow stressed. 'The Wizard is also a Shadow. What do you think that makes _you_, my dear Miss Elphaba?'

The others gasped behind her – clearly, they hadn't realised this, either - and Elphaba suddenly felt very faint. It was like the floor had suddenly disappeared from underneath her and she was falling.

'No,' she whispered. 'That's not possible.'

'It's called genetics, Miss Elphaba,' Morrible cackled. 'I think you know as well as I do that it is not only possible; it is also the truth.' Her eyes bored into Elphaba's, triumphant silvery fish eyes. 'So unless you, dearie, are suicidal, I wouldn't perform those rituals if I were you.'

Elphaba felt dizzy. This wasn't possible… was it? Not only was she green, did she have strange powers and was she a Keeper… she was also a Shadow. Or… half, anyway.

And still, somewhere deep down it made sense – just like it had when the Wizard had revealed to her that he was her father. She didn't want to accept it, she wasn't ready to; but deep down, she knew it was the truth. It explained so much, especially concerning her powers.

'So… so that's why I can create energy balls, and lightning, and… and things like that,' she whispered. 'My sorcery teachers always found that strange. It's because I'm part Shadow, isn't it?'

'It is,' the Wizard nodded. 'You, my dear child, are very powerful. Which is one of the main reasons I wanted you to rule beside me. Two Shadows, father and daughter, ruling Oz.' He shook his head. 'Too bad you chose to fight against me. We would have been a great team.'

She felt like she was going to faint. She swayed a little, and Fiyero quickly stepped forward to grab her arm, steadying her, but she yanked her arm away. 'Don't touch me,' she whispered, involuntary tears springing to her eyes. 'Stay away from me. I'm a Shadow, Fiyero. I… I'm evil. You shouldn't come anywhere near me.'

He grasped both her elbows, shaking her. 'Don't say that! Don't do this, Fae – you're not evil! We all know that, and you should know it, too!'

She pulled away again, shaking her head. 'You heard what they said,' she whispered, and he stepped closer again, placing his hands on her shoulders. 'I heard what they said, yes,' he said solemnly, looking into her eyes. 'And it doesn't change anything.'

She couldn't prevent a mirthless laugh from escaping her lips. 'Finding out my father is not my father is one thing, Fiyero,' she said. 'Finding out that I am a _Shadow_, the very thing I've been fighting for so long, is an entirely different matter.'

She sounded sarcastic, but he could see the pain and confusion in her chocolate brown eyes, and he pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her. 'You're not a Shadow,' he murmured into her hair. 'Do you hear me? You're not. You're a sorceress, you're a Keeper. You're a Thropp, even though I know you doubt that as well right now. You're Glinda, Cohvu, and Boq's friend, you're Nessa's sister. You're my _croí eile_. You're Elphaba, _a _chroí, but you're not a Shadow. You are not evil, Fae – you're anything but. You're _you_, and I love you.'

She buried her face in his shirt, hot tears stinging her eyes. She felt him raising his head… and then he suddenly stiffened.

She tried to pull away to look at him, but his grip on her was too tight, and she gasped. 'Fiyero, you're crushing me.'

'I'm not doing anything!' he said, sounding panicked. 'I can't move!'

'Fiyero!' cried Glinda. 'Did you look into the Wizard's eyes?'

His grip on Elphaba tightened even more, and she clawed at his arms. 'Fiyero, I can't breathe! Let me go!'

'I can't!'

The Wizard just laughed. 'Isn't this wonderful?' he said cheerfully. 'Out of all the new powers I got, I think I like this one best.' He tilted his head to the side thoughtfully, then looked at Morrible. 'What do you think? Shall I let him strangle her, or just break her neck? We could make it… what's that called, when one lover kills the other? A _crime passionel _– a crime of passion?'

Elphaba made a choked sound. Her vision started swimming – she couldn't breathe. But just then, there was a flash, a person flying through the air, kicking Fiyero in the side, breaking the Wizard's enchantment and sending the prince falling to the floor. Elphaba fell down on her hands and knees as well, gasping for air; and when she looked up, she found Cohvu there, looking pale. 'You okay?'

She nodded, still breathless, and he let out a nervous laugh, running his fingers through his hair shakily. 'I guess those kickboxing lessons paid off after all. For both of us.'

The Wizard looked disappointed. 'No _crime passionel_, then.'

Morrible just sniffed. 'I don't care. I'd much rather kill her with my own hands, anyway.' She watched the three in amusement as Cohvu went to Fiyero to help him up, after which they both knelt down next to Elphaba again. 'Only let's play around with them a little bit more first.'

Fiyero looked ready to cry. 'Fae, I'm so sorry! I didn't want to hurt you, I swear! I just couldn't control my own body anymore, and-'

'Ssh. Yero.' She laid one hand against the side of his face, meeting his gaze. 'I know, it's okay. It wasn't your fault, Yero, it was the Wizard. Don't worry, I'm fine.'

He pulled her close again, holding her to him – she could feel him trembling slightly, and she also noticed that he was careful to keep his head down this time, avoiding the Wizard's eyes.

The Wizard himself just looked bored now. 'Madame,' he said, turning to Morrible. 'Do you have any ideas as to what we can do with little Miss Elphaba's friends?'

Morrible's face immediately brightened and she rubbed her hands eagerly. 'Of course I do.' She muttered an enchantment under her breath and suddenly a tornado rose inside the room. The Wizard and Morrible stayed unaffected - they both just smiled maliciously as the tornado started spinning around the room. It lifted Glinda off the floor and she shrieked in fear as she was tossed around the room for a bit before heavily landing on the floor again. Cohvu tried to get to her, but was caught in the tornado as well. Nessa and Boq were clinging to one another, and Elphaba saw her sister's eyes widening in fear as the tornado approached them.

Just that image, seeing her sister so scared, was enough to ignite that flame of anger inside of her once more; and without even thinking about it, she raised her hand, feeling the power surge through her, shooting out of her fingertips, leaving them tingling.

The tornado was still there, whipping Nessa's hair around her face, but somehow, it didn't touch her anymore. It was like there was a bubble around Nessa and Boq, protecting them.

Elphaba slowly rose to her feet, holding out her hand. She had no idea what she was doing; she had gotten emotional and lost control of her powers once again, but this time, she was grateful for it. And this time, it seemed like she could, to some extent, control it – which she decided to use to her advantage.

She turned towards the Wizard and Morrible, made a gesture, and somehow sent the tornado flying across the room again, now attacking the two Shadows standing there.

Morrible quickly dissipated the tornado again – unfortunately – but she was grinning. '_Now _things are getting interesting.'

The Wizard looked impressed, too. 'My, Elphaba,' he said in wonder. 'I didn't know you could do that.'

'Me, neither,' she said truthfully. She glared at him. 'I guess I'm still more powerful than you think I am.'

'Shadows' powers,' Morrible muttered excitedly. 'She's using the powers she has as a Shadow. Think about this, your Ozness – she's not just a Shadow; she's also part witch. Imagine everything she could learn from us!'

The Wizard frowned. 'I know,' he said irritably. 'That's why I tried to get her to work _with _us first. But that plan, as you know, didn't work out.'

Morrible's evil grin widened. 'Oh, no, don't give up yet, your Ozness. She just needs a little… persuasion.' She tilted her head and pursed her lips, looking Fiyero up and down. 'I guess the boyfriend will do.'

Elphaba's eyes flamed. Morrible created an energy ball, balancing it in her hand. 'Your choice, dearie,' she said cheerfully. 'Join us or your boyfriend is dead.'

Instead of replying, Elphaba quickly conjured up a flash of lightning, almost striking Morrible in the chest. She jumped aside just in time, causing the lightning to only scorch her arm. Her grin only widened, though. 'Perfect. Fiery little thing, aren't you?' She hurled another energy ball in Elphaba's direction. The green girl dodged it and sent one of her own flying towards the Shadow across from her.

Morrible's eyes were gleaming. 'What else can you do, dearie?' she hissed eagerly. 'Show me.'

Elphaba wasn't sure herself, but she would do anything to protect her friends, and so she concentrated, thinking about everything the Shadows had done. If they possessed those powers, so did she… right?

She remembered the string of magic with which the Shadow of the Cobra tribe had attempted to strangle her, and she tried to imagine it to conjure it up. A green rope suddenly emerged from her hand, lashing out at Morrible. The old woman jumped back, but she was clearly impressed. 'Nicely done, Miss Elphaba.'

'I'm not finished yet,' the young witch said through clenched teeth, and she lashed out with the magic string once more. This time, it wound its end around the Grimmerie lying on the floor, and Elphaba yanked it backwards, sending the thick magic book flying through the air… landing right into her hands.

Morrible looked irritated. 'What are you going to do with that?' she demanded. 'It's not like you can perform the rituals – you'd end up dead yourself. It kills _all _Shadows, remember? Including you.'

Elphaba knew that was true, and the thought had crossed her mind for a clock-tick to just go ahead and perform the rituals anyway; but she just couldn't do that to her friends. Especially Nessa, who was so anxious to lose her older sister.

'Elphie, don't do it!' Glinda pleaded from behind her, and Elphaba half-turned to look at her. 'Of course I'm not going to do it.' She held out her hand again and concentrated, squinting and pursing her lips as she tried to conjure up a force field. It appeared in the middle of the room, separating the friends from Morrible and the Wizard.

Morrible snorted. 'That won't hold us back for long, dearie.'

'I know,' said Elphaba, dropping to her knees and starting to flick through the pages of the Grimmerie. 'But it might hold you back just long enough.'

'Elphie, what are you looking for?' asked Boq urgently, and she shook her head. 'I don't know!' she said, almost desperate. 'Something that can help us!'

The others watched in silence as she frantically searched the book for a spell. Cohvu's eyes flickered up for a moment, towards the Wizard and Morrible, and he frowned. What were they doing? The Wizard was feeling around for something in his pocket, it seemed, and they were talking quietly to one another.

Elphaba exclaimed in frustration, 'I can't find anything in here!' She snapped the book shut and buried her face in her hands. 'It's hopeless… There's no other way to kill the Shadows,' she whispered. She looked up at the others. 'I have to perform the rituals.'

Glinda gasped and Fiyero shook his head frantically. 'You can't do that, Fae. I won't let you.'

Nessa looked ready to cry. 'Fabala…' she whispered. 'Please don't.'

'I don't have a choice!' Elphaba ran her fingers through her hair, but stopped herself in the middle of that gesture, an expression of horror flashing across her face when she realised what she was doing. Her eyes darted towards the Wizard for a moment, but then she shook her head and turned to face Nessa and the others again. 'I can't leave them walking around,' she said sharply. 'I can't beat them, and they'll hurt you if I don't. I won't let that happen.'

'So, what?' Glinda demanded in a high-pitched voice. 'You're just going to kill yourself?'

Fiyero grabbed her hand, squeezing it so hard that it hurt. 'I'm not going to let you do it,' he declared, and Elphaba turned towards him, laying her free hand flat against his chest. 'Yero,' she said softly. 'I don't have a choice. I have to take the risk.' She looked up at him. 'I'm only part Shadow, right? Not completely. So maybe the rituals won't kill me.'

'No, maybe they'll just leave you in a coma or something!' snapped Glinda. 'Brilliant idea, Elphie! Just brilliant!'

'Fiyero,' she said, ignoring her blonde friend. 'You just told me yourself that I'm not a Shadow. You said that I'm a Keeper, and a witch… and aren't those parts of me bigger, and stronger, than the Shadow inside of me?'

He nodded, swallowing, and she squeezed his hand softly. 'I don't know what will happen if I perform the rituals,' she confessed. 'But I still have to do it.'

Fiyero stayed quiet for a while, then nodded. 'I understand.'

She hugged him, and he held her close, burying his face in her hair. 'I love you,' he whispered, and she pressed her cheek against his chest. 'I'll try to come back to you.'

'I know you will.' He kissed her hair, then was silent for a short while, before saying quietly, '_Croí eile_.'

She looked up at him questioningly.

'It means… it means 'other heart',' he choked out. 'It's used by the Vinkuns to indicate the person with that they intend to marry someday… sort of like an unofficial fiancée.'

She kissed him, slipping her arms around his neck and pressing her body closer to his. 'I'll come back to you,' she murmured. 'If only because you still haven't told me what '_a _chroí' means.' That even elicited a soft, albeit sad, chuckle from him.

They didn't say anything else. They didn't have to.

Elphaba turned around to Nessa. 'I have to do this,' she said softly, apologetically, and Nessa nodded, although there were tears in her eyes. 'I know. I understand.'

Elphaba hugged her tightly, then looked at Boq. 'If anything does happen to me…' Her voice broke. 'Take good care of Nessa.'

He nodded solemnly. 'I will.'

She gave both Glinda and Cohvu one last hug, then took a deep breath and faced her enemies, who were watching her vigilantly.

'Now what, dearie?' Morrible snarled. 'Have you come up with a plan?'

Elphaba straightened her back. 'I most certainly have,' she said. Her eyes bored into Morrible's, and then she started to chant.

Morrible's eyes widened when she recognised the words, and the Wizard grunted. 'I'm very sorry, Elphaba,' he said, pulling something from his pocket now. 'But I can't let you do that.'

Cohvu, who had been watching the Wizard closely, now yelled, 'Em, look out!' Elphaba looked up, her eyes widened, and she jumped out of the way. Just in time; the bullet slammed into the floor on the exact spot where she had been standing just now.

The Wizard was waving his gun around, and Morrible smirked at the green girl. 'See?' she said smugly, rubbing her hands. '_Now _things are _really _getting interesting.'

* * *

**SEE WHAT I MEAN NOW?**

**You ALL figured out the Wizard was the King. Or, well, pretty much all of you. You also almost all figured out that the Wizard was Elphaba's father (and if you didn't, you read it in the previous chapter). **

**Most of you didn't, however, put those pieces together to come to the conclusion that not only does this mean that Elphaba is a Shadow (or part Shadow) as well, but that she can't perform the rituals to kill the Shadows, because it would mean she would kill herself.**

**Or, well, you didn't figure that out in your reviews. You might have figured it out in your head. Kudos if you did. **

**So anyway, like I promised, death in the next chapter. It will probably be up somewhere tonight (Dutch tonight, that is) or otherwise in the morning (= Dutch morning).**

**Review please! :D**


	38. Chapter 38 Family

**AN: So... death. Here it is. Please tell me what you think about this chapter; I always feel like I've got it written out perfectly in my head, but when I write it down, it just doesn't come out the way I want it to.**

**And it seems the person that will die in this chapter is not the only person dying becauce of this story. No, by writing this I also killed Fae Tiggular. RIP Fae Tiggular. As long as you're not going to smell, because that would be gross. (Oh, I think I'm going to adopt 'Fish Bitch' as my unofficial nickname for Morrible :P.)**

**If I tell you that the person that dies in this chapter is actually going to _stay _dead, are you still all thinking it's Fiyero? There's one of you out there that got it right. Only one. I'm proud of you, person-I-will-not-reveal-until-the-AN-at-the-end-o f-this-chapter-because-otherwise-you-would-already -know-who-it-is-and-that-would-not-be-cool.**

**Yes, Elphaba'sGirl, you can certainly be proud of yourself! ^_^ **

**PrincessKadenceOfMusic: I don't remember if you wanted to be in the Frex Hunters, but if you do, I'm totally going to use that. ****And 'Dutchland' (the name of the country where people speak Dutch - I mean, come on, I know we're small, but we're still important and kind of famous and I feel offended that you don't know what 'Dutchland' is *sniffs*. The Netherlands. You knew that. Tell me you knew that).**

**And yes, EmeraldReine, I know who you are! :) Thanks for all your lovely reviews! ...Only you'll just have to read the chapter to find out the answer to your question.**

* * *

**Chapter 38. Family**

'Oh,' Glinda said with a sniff. 'Is Mr. I'm-so-powerful resorting to _guns _now? That's pretty sad.' She was trying to be sarcastic and derisive, but her high-pitched voice and the squeak that was in it, betrayed how scared she really was.

The Wizard just grinned at her. 'Oh, _I _am not going to kill anyone, Miss Glinda.'

Glinda's eyes narrowed. 'Then who is? Morrible?'

The Wizard smirked. 'Wouldn't you like to know.'

Meanwhile, Nessa had pulled Elphaba a bit towards the back. 'Fabala,' she said, her voice trembling slightly, but still sounding determined. 'I think we should perform the rituals to kill the King together.'

Elphaba looked at her, and Nessa clarified softly, 'We're both Keepers. Two Keepers and three Objects… don't you think that would be better than just one Keeper?'

Elphaba hesitated. 'It might be better…' she acknowledged. 'But… I don't think the Wizard will let us. I think he'll interfere.' She gestured towards the man, still holding the gun. 'He'll shoot me before I can speak three words.'

Nessa took a deep breath. 'Then I will do it.'

Elphaba looked at her in mild surprise and concern. 'Nessa…'

'You're right,' the younger girl said simply. 'He's constantly watching you. He won't allow you to do it. But they're barely paying any attention to me right now – I'll just stay behind you all and perform the rituals, while you distract him. I learned them by heart, too, when we were still in Munchkinland. I know what to do. Please?' she added when she saw the doubtful look on her sister's face. 'I really want to help.'

'You already did.' Elphaba took a breath, then nodded. 'But if you really want to… Okay. But under one condition.'

Nessa looked at her questioningly. 'What?'

'If something _does _happen to me…' Elphaba began. 'You won't feel guilty. You're not going to blame yourself. I couldn't bear it if you did.'

Nessa swallowed, but nodded. 'I promise.'

Elphaba hugged her tightly for a moment, then unfastened the locket from around her wrist and handed it to Nessa, as well as the ring and the Grimmerie. 'Good luck,' she said quietly. Then she turned around.

Glinda, meanwhile, had been wrapped up in a discussion with Morrible and the Wizard. She had noticed that Elphie and Nessa were talking, and though she didn't know what it was about, she figured they wouldn't need Morrible or the Wizard on their backs right now; so she had tried to distract them the best she could.

'I'm sorry I have to say this,' she was saying now, her arms crossed, 'but honestly, I think you're not by far as powerful as you're trying to let us believe you are. I mean, you're the Wizard of Oz. You're not just a Shadow – you're their _King_. So forgive me if I do not understand why you would need a gun!'

'To make this more fun,' said Morrible with a wicked grin, as if that explained everything. 'Do you want us to show you?'

Elphaba stood next to her blonde friend, and shivers ran down her spine at the sugar sweet tone of Morrible's voice. 'Show us what?'

Morrible looked at the Wizard. 'Which one shall we pick?'

The Wizard tapped his chin for a moment. 'Not the Munchkin boy,' he said thoughtfully. 'He would make far too good an instrument.'

Morrible nodded. 'Agreed. We can't use either sister because they're Keepers, and the others just seem… unfit. Who will be the victim, though? Whose death with have the greatest impact on our dear Miss Elphaba?'

The Wizard's face suddenly brightened. 'Of course. The boyfriend!'

More shivers went down Elphaba's spine. 'What in _Oz _are you talking about?' she demanded in a slightly higher-pitched voice than usual, stepping aside so that she was shielding Fiyero's body with her own. She risked a glance over her shoulder. Nessa was chanting softly under her breath, meanwhile writing invisible symbols in the air with her index finger, but Elphaba knew that she still had a long way to go. The rituals couldn't be performed in mere clock-ticks; it needed time. Time they did not have.

Morrible nodded. 'The boyfriend it is.'

Elphaba stepped forward, magic crackling between her fingertips. 'You are not touching Fiyero!' she snarled, but then suddenly the Wizard made an arm movement and Elphaba was thrown across the room, crashing into a wall and falling down onto the floor, dizzy and disoriented.

'Fae!' Fiyero shouted, but Morrible stretched out her hand now and another magical rope appeared, wrapping around Fiyero and pushing him down to the floor. She looked at the Wizard. 'Go ahead.' She smirked. 'This is going to be so much fun.'

Suddenly, the Wizard's eyes narrowed. 'What is that girl doing?' he demanded, pointing at Nessa, and Morrible hissed. 'No!' She lashed out at Nessa, knocking the Grimmerie from her hands and wrapping another magical rope around the girl, holding her captive. 'You thought you were smart, didn't you?' the old lady snarled. 'Too bad, little Miss Thropp!'

The Wizard cocked his head to the side and looked around. Boq was trying to get to Nessa, only to be held back by a mysterious force himself. 'Little Munchkin boy…' the Wizard called, and Boq made a terrible mistake.

He looked up.

The Wizard bore his eyes into Boq's… and that's when Elphaba knew what he was doing.

'No! Boq! Look away!' she yelled, but it was too late. She tried to scramble to her feet to get to her childhood friend, but the Wizard whispered something and she was pushed down again by an invisible force. Morrible chanted a spell and Glinda and both Cohvu froze, unable to move. Nessa struggled against the rope holding her, but she couldn't do anything.

'Come here,' the Wizard commanded, and Boq obeyed. 'Boq, don't!' Elphaba shouted, but he called back, panicking as well, 'I can't stop it!'

Elphaba struggled against the Wizard's magic, but she couldn't break it. No matter how powerful she was, the truth was that she was still inexperienced; that, and there was the fact that the Wizard had gained so many powers when he became the King of the Shadows that she could probably never stand a chance against him.

The Wizard handed Boq the gun and gestured for the Munchkin boy to turn around, which he did. His arms were trembling slightly as he slowly raised the gun.

Elphaba saw what happened, but she couldn't stop it. 'Boq, no!' she screamed, fighting frantically, but losing the battle against her invisible ties. 'Fiyero! Boq, don't do it! Please!'

'I- I'm so sorry!' Boq stammered. 'I don't want to do this, I swear! I can't control it!'

Fiyero, still held to the floor, knew what the other boy was going through. He had experienced it himself, after all; and he knew that he couldn't stop it. He struggled, but it was of no use.

Boq pointed the gun at him, openly crying now. 'I'm so sorry, Fiyero!'

'No!' Elphaba fought like a wild cat, but to no avail. 'Fiyero!'

The prince squeezed his eyes shut, bracing himself for the pain he knew was about to come. Or maybe not. Maybe Boq would just shoot him right in the head and get it over with…

Morrible focused on keeping Fiyero down, using both hands for that now… meaning Nessa was free. She surveyed the situation quickly. Boq was too far away from her; she would never get to him in time. Glinda, Cohvu, Fiyero, and Elphaba were all held down by Morrible and the Wizard's magic, and there was nothing they could do. The only one able to do something was Nessarose herself.

She had no magic. She couldn't even use the Objects of Power without a magical person, like Elphaba, to channel the powers through; she was completely helpless… or was she?

Her eyes flickered towards Elphaba, taking in the desperate look in her sister's eyes, the way she clawed and fought… for Fiyero. Nessa knew how much those two loved each other. She'd seen it so many times before; she could see it now. And in a fraction of a clock-tick, she made a decision.

Elphaba could never live without Fiyero… but she could live without her sister.

And so, when the Wizard shouted triumphantly, 'Fire!' and Boq pulled the trigger, the sound of the gunshot drowning out Elphaba's agonised scream, Nessa lurched forward and threw herself in the path of the bullet.

It hit her in the chest.

* * *

'No!' screamed Elphaba. She struggled against the Wizard's magic again, and this time, her emotions made her powers fly off the handle once more and she managed to break free with a huge wave of magic, sending Morrible, the Wizard, and Boq flying backwards. They crashed into the wall behind them and fell down onto the floor, all three of them unconscious for now.

The blow also broke the strings of magic the two Shadows had used to keep Fiyero, Glinda, and Cohvu pressed to the floor, leaving them free; but Elphaba didn't even notice any of that. She ran towards her sister, falling down on her knees next to her.

Nessa's breath was coming in gasps and sounded ragged, and tears started dripping from Elphaba's eyes. 'No, no, no, Nessa, please don't do this to me,' she pleaded desperately, her voice breaking. She brushed her sister's hair away from her forehead and moved her hand away from the bullet wound in her chest, but the moment she got a good look at it, she knew everything she tried would be useless. 'Don't do this, not again, Nessa, please! Why did you do this?!'

'I… I'm sorry…' Nessa wheezed. She grasped Elphaba's hand and squeezed it hard. 'Fabala, it… it was the right thing to do,' she whispered. 'You can't go on without Fiyero… but you can go on without me.'

'No…' Elphaba whimpered. Nessa blinked and took a breath. 'Don't… don't be mad at Boq,' she pleaded, tears slowly starting to fill her eyes. 'It wasn't his fault.'

Elphaba shook her head. 'I know,' she whispered. 'I know.' More tears fell from her eyes and she squeezed her sister's hand tightly. 'Nessie, please… please don't do this to me,' she begged. 'I thought I lost you once… I can't lose you again! You're the only family I have left…'

Nessa shook her head. 'That's not true. Fabala…' She gasped for air for a moment and Elphaba was afraid that she would be gone, but Nessa took a wheezing gulp of air and continued. 'You have Glinda,' she said quietly, blood starting to stain her lips. 'You have Cohvu and Boq, and Amaia… and you have Fiyero. They are your family, too. And…' She closed her eyes for a moment, and when she opened them again, they were filled with tears. 'And I… I will always be with you.'

Elphaba sniffled, but angrily wiped at her tears, leaving stains of her sister's blood on her cheeks. The utter despair she felt inside was so overwhelming that she wanted nothing more in that moment but to collapse right here on the floor, crying and screaming; but when she looked at Nessa and she could see the anxiety, the pain and the fear in her eyes, she knew she couldn't be that selfish. Nessa was dying and the only thing she could still do for her was be there to reassure her.

'I love you, Nessie,' she whispered. Nessa coughed up more blood, which brought even more tears to Elphaba's eyes. 'Fabala, I… I'm scared,' Nessa whimpered, and Elphaba collected her younger sister in her arms, stroking her hair. 'Don't be scared, Nessie,' she said in a choked voice. 'You'll be with Mom and Dad again… You'll be okay, sweetheart. You'll be okay.'

Nessarose nodded, her eyes slowly starting to flutter closed. 'Love… love you, Fabala,' she whispered so softly that Elphaba barely caught it, but she did. 'I love you, too, Nessie,' she whispered back.

Never stopping stroking her sister's hair, she softly started to sing.

'Just close your eyes,' she whispered. 'The sun is going down. You'll be alright… no one can hurt you now.' Her voice broke as she watched her sister's eyes slowly closing, saw her taking her last breath.

'Come morning light,' Elphaba sang in a choked voice, and she felt the final breath leaving Nessa's body. She looked at her sister, gently tucking a stray strand of hair behind Nessa's ear. 'You and I'll be safe…' she choked out. '…and sound.'

She took a shaky breath, then leaned forward to press her lips to her sister's forehead. 'Goodbye, Nessie,' she whispered, before pulling back.

She just sat there, on her knees next to her younger sister's dead body, unmoving. A shocked silence had settled across the room. Glinda was the first to break it.

'Elphie?' she whispered, and that seemed to snap Elphaba out of it. The green girl didn't look back at her friends, however; instead, she reached for the Grimmerie and gently took the ring and the locket from her sister's hand; then she rose to her feet, her gaze fixed on Nessa's body.

'Ahmen Na Seh Eksum Sanctos Libe Na,' she whispered, and Glinda asked tentatively, 'Elphie? Are you okay? I don't know what you're saying, are you-'

'Lectum Sonctos I Veh Nahmen Quarims Leben Siev Eh Na.' She started drawing symbols in the air with her index finger. 'Seg Tum Libreh Gences Lah So Nyet…'

She licked her finger and drew more symbols, chanting all the while, her voice sounding neutral but her eyes burning with anger, sadness, grief, and rage. 'Veh Na Akele Tum Li Syet. Litia Damnen Eh So Num.'

She pulled a knife from underneath her skirts – a knife she had brought here for exactly this purpose. She had hoped it wouldn't be necessary, but obviously she had been wrong.

She heard the others gasping behind her. 'Elphaba, stop!' Cohvu yelled, but she didn't. Instead, she placed the tip of the knife against the inside of her hand and she sliced open the emerald skin.

She clenched her fist, making the blood drip onto the floor, as she continued to chant. 'Sanctos Nibrum Lieveh Demai Tum. Iberah Sale Siev Neh So.'

Now she sliced open the soft skin at the inside of her arm, making Glinda gasp in horror. 'Elphie!' she cried. 'Stop it!'

Elphaba, however, was completely unreachable by now. She dipped her finger in the bloody mess on her lower arm and started drawing symbols on the floor with her own blood, carefully sliding her finger across the floor, still chanting softly. She closed her eyes and rubbed both her hands with her own blood, before placing them on the floor in front of her. 'Leben Nebes Ih Tum Silari-'

Suddenly, someone shouted, 'No!' When they looked up, they saw that it was the Wizard, desperately scrambling to his feet, trying to reach the green girl. 'Stop!' he screamed. 'Elphaba, stop! I'm your father! You can't do this to me!'

She looked up, her dark eyes still flaming, but also empty. 'My father,' she hissed in a voice that was barely recognisable as her own, 'is dead.'

With that, she drew a symbol on her own forehead with her blood and finished, 'Vita Simlen Canto Nah!'

The Wizard shrieked, an awful sound that made all of them shudder; he was obviously in terrible pain. Then, before any of them knew it, he exploded.

Morrible, still unconscious, suddenly gasped, but then she was consumed by a mysterious magical fire as well. Cohvu cried excitedly, 'It's working! Em, you did it! You killed the Shadows!'

Elphaba swayed on her feet, a strange, unknown feeling sweeping over her. She gasped as she felt a peculiar heat erupting from what seemed to be her heart. Something that felt like an all-consuming fire. That was the last thing she was aware of.

Then everything went black.

* * *

**So... kudos to Musicgal. I know you probably don't like it, but you were still right.**


	39. Chapter 39 Time

**AN: Yes. I know. I'm sorry for traumatising you all like that :P.**

**Most of you guessed Fiyero... but seriously, you know me. I could _never _kill Fiyero. I'm a total Fiyeraba sucker - the one time that I _did _permanently kill off Fiyero, I wrote an alternate ending because I just couldn't bear it ('Fifty ways to say goodbye', for those of you who haven't read it :3).**

**PocketSevens, you have no idea how happy I am it came across like that! That was exactly how I had pictured it in my mind, and I hoped I could convey that feeling to you, so I'm very happy you picked it up :).**

**Elphaba'sGirl: A person like me :D.**

**PrincessKadenceOfMusic: Ah, that was you! ;) (And yes, we speak Dutch in the Netherlands. Though I do admit that it doesn't make any sense. I mean, I live in the Netherlands, but I am Dutch, and I speak Dutch. What does 'Dutch' have to do with 'Netherlands'? At least in the Dutch language, it's all alike - I live in Nederland, I speak Nederlands, and I am a Nederlander. Much easier :D.)**

**Musicgal... I'm so sorry about that :3. Okay, I'm not. Well, yes, I am, a little - I didn't mean to devastate you! Don't hate me! :P Perhaps this chapter will make you feel slightly better... and if it doesn't, the next one will.**

**Lexie: I might be 3:).**

**Siarenthander... Yes. Yes, that's very close. *gasps* HOW DID YOU GET INTO MY MIND? Just read this chapter and you'll see what I mean - and the fun part is that I finished this chapter before I even read your review. Creepy, eh? It's not completely the same, but it's close!**

**New chapter! I'm not sure how many more there are to come, but I'm not ending it quite yet - too many loose ends still hanging around.**

* * *

**Chapter 39. Time**

Everything had gone so fast.

Not even ten minutes ago, the Wizard and Morrible had still been alive; and barely half an hour ago, Nessa had been alive as well. Glinda felt a pang at the thought of what the Wizard had made Boq do. He had meant for the Munchkin boy to shoot Fiyero, and they had all thought that the prince was going to die for a few clock-ticks; but then Nessa had sacrificed herself to save him, an act that stunned them all beyond belief. Glinda was, beside Elphaba, the only person that had heard what Nessa had said before she died, and it broke the blonde's heart. How could fate be so cruel as to take away the one real family member Elphaba had left?

But then again… she thought Nessa had been right. Over the past few months, Elphaba and Fiyero had grown so, so close; to the point where she thought they actually _needed _each other, almost like they needed air. And though Glinda knew that her best friend had loved her sister so, so much, she also knew that her love for Fiyero was different.

Nessa had known that, too, and that was why she had sacrificed herself.

And then Elphie had started chanting the spell, and within minutes, the Wizard and Morrible had been dead… and Elphaba had collapsed onto the floor.

It took Glinda a few clock-ticks to process all this, as she was just staring numbly at the spot where her best friend had fallen; but when she did process it, her eyes widened. 'Elphie!' She ran towards the limp form of her friend on the floor and knelt down next to her. Fiyero, of course, was already there – he had leapt forward the moment he saw her fall, though he hadn't been quick enough to catch her.

Glinda was trembling all over. She took Elphaba's hand in her own. 'Don't die, Elphie,' she begged. 'Please don't die…'

Thick, hot tears made their way out of her eyes, dripping down her cheeks and falling onto Elphaba's unmoving body. She wiped them away, but they just kept coming.

Suddenly, she felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped, but then she saw it was Cohvu and she flung her arms around him, sobbing. He held her tightly, comfortingly stroking her back. 'Ssh, Linny, it's okay, it's okay. Everything's gonna be okay.' He looked at Fiyero, his gray eyes filled with dread. 'Is she…'

Fiyero shook his head. 'I don't know,' he whispered, his voice breaking, and Cohvu gently let go of Glinda to kneel down next to the green girl. 'Em?'

'She can't die, right?' asked Glinda, nervously wringing her hands. 'I mean, she's only part Shadow, right? So she can't die. The spell would only kill the Shadow part of her and that's not big enough to kill _her_… right?'

'I don't know, Glin,' said Cohvu, pressing his fingers to Elphaba's neck, searching for a heartbeat. He found one, but it was irregular and very faint. He moved his face closer to hers, listening intently. After a while, he pulled away.

'She's breathing,' he said, and Glinda let out a sob of relief. Fiyero, however, saw the grave look in his friend's eyes. 'But?' he asked in a thick voice.

'But… that's about it,' confessed Cohvu quietly. 'I mean, I'm not a doctor, but I… I think she might be in a coma, or something. Or… or perhaps she's even dying, I… I'm not sure. But I don't think it's good.'

Fiyero buried his face in Elphaba's neck, sobs racking his entire body, and Cohvu laid his hand on his friend's shoulder and squeezed it. 'I'm going to check on Boq,' he said quietly before slowly moving towards the other side of the room.

He knelt down next to the Munchkin boy and softly shook him. 'Boq?'

Boq groaned, one hand moving up to his head, and Cohvu helped him up. 'Are you okay?'

Boq, however, looked white as a sheet. 'Nessa… Did… Did I…'

'I'm so sorry, Boq,' said Cohvu sympathetically. His heart went out to the other boy. He couldn't even imagine himself being forced to kill Glinda – he would never be able to live with himself.

'No…' Boq whispered. He scrambled to his feet and saw Nessa still lying on the floor, and he cried again, 'No!' before running over to her dead body, falling down next to it, taking her hand and pressing his lips to her knuckles. 'Nessa…' he whispered, tears streaming down his face. 'I'm so sorry…'

'Let's get out of here,' Cohvu said quietly. 'There's no use in staying here, and… and we need to take care of Elphaba.'

'Do you think we should get her to a hospital?' Glinda choked out, but her boyfriend shook his head. 'I don't think that would be of any use, Glin,' he said gently. 'Whatever is wrong with Elphaba was caused by magic, not physical injury… doctors wouldn't be able to help her. Perhaps Amaia knows what to do.'

Fiyero sniffled, then nodded and gingerly lifted Elphaba's slender body in his arms, cradling her against him. Cohvu offered quietly to carry Nessa, but Boq wouldn't leave her side; he was sobbing, kissing her hand and stroking her hair, begging her to wake up and apologising over and over and over again.

Finally, Glinda was the one laying one hand on his shoulder. 'Boq…'

He looked up at her, and she knelt down next to him. 'It wasn't your fault,' she told him. 'It was the Wizard, not you. He made you do this.'

Boq shook his head violently. 'It was my fault,' he insisted. 'It's my fault… I killed Nessa. Oz, I killed Nessa!' He started sobbing again, and this time when Glinda turned to him, he collapsed into her arms, sobbing his heart out against her shoulder.

It took a while for him to calm down a little, but when he did, Glinda took him with her, softly talking to him and reassuring him, trying to get through to him. Fiyero moved in front of them, carrying Elphaba, and Cohvu, with Nessa's body in his arms, went in the back. That's how they arrived at the apartment.

The moment Amaia opened the door, she held her breath. 'Fabala… is she alright?'

Fiyero wordlessly shook his head before moving past her. When the older woman saw Glinda and Boq approach, the blonde girl still fruitlessly trying to comfort the Munchkin boy, it felt as if her blood suddenly ran cold. 'Glinda?' she asked quietly, taking her son into her arms and letting him cry, but looking at the blonde girl over Boq's shoulder. 'What happened?'

Glinda, tears in her eyes, just stepped aside, allowing Amaia to see Cohvu and Nessa. Now tears filled Amaia's eyes as well. 'Nessa…' she whispered, and she looked at Glinda. 'Is she…'

Glinda sniffled, and nodded. 'She's gone,' she whispered hoarsely, and Amaia pulled the blonde girl into her arms as well, both of them crying.

* * *

Amaia and Glinda cleaned Nessa's body, moving it to one of the bedrooms until they could take her somewhere else to be buried. Fiyero gently washed Nessa's blood off Elphaba's skin as well; he had placed her in one of the other bedrooms and he hadn't left her side since. When Amaia and Glinda had cleaned up themselves and came back into the living room, Amaia asked softly, 'What happened?'

Boq broke into fresh tears at that, and Amaia drew him closer, rubbing soothing circles on his back. 'Ssh, it's okay, sweetheart, it's alright. I'm so sorry about Nessa, Boq. So sorry…'

'It's… It's my fault!' he choked out between sobs, and Amaia froze. She looked at Glinda and Cohvu questioningly, and without her having to ask again, they quietly told her everything that had happened from the moment they had left the apartment.

Boq fled the room about halfway through the story, and when Amaia went to look for him afterwards, she found him in the bedroom where they had put Nessa. He was sitting in a chair next to her bed, clutching her hand as if it was his last lifeline to sanity – which, Amaia feared, might just be the case.

'Sweetheart,' she said softly, kneeling down in front of him so that she could look him in the eye. 'Don't do this to yourself.'

'I killed her, Mom,' he whispered incredulously. 'I've known her from when she was still a newborn. She's been my friend ever since we were small children. I loved her… and now I killed her.'

Amaia hugged him. 'You didn't kill her, darling,' she soothed, rocking back and forth as he started sobbing again. 'It wasn't your fault, it really wasn't.' She pulled away and gently wiped the tears from his face. 'Do you know what Glinda just told me?' she asked quietly, and Boq shook his head. His mother squeezed his hand. 'She was there,' she said, 'when Nessa passed. When Nessa and Elphaba were saying goodbye, Glinda was close enough to hear most of it, and she told me… she told me that Nessa asked Elphaba to not be angry with you, because it wasn't your fault.'

Boq shook his head violently. 'Glinda is only saying that to try and make me feel better,' he said angrily. 'She means well, I guess, but I don't want her to lie about things like these! It's disrespectful and horrendible!'

'She wasn't lying, sweetheart.' Amaia tried to stay as calm as possible, since she sensed that her son needed that right now. 'She was telling the truth.'

Boq shook his head again, then pushed his mother away. 'Leave me alone,' he whispered. 'Please, just… just get out. I want to be alone right now.'

Amaia gently kissed his forehead before doing as he asked and leaving Boq alone with his thoughts.

* * *

Fiyero was watching Elphaba like a hawk, vigilant and alert for any sign that she might be waking up, or getting better, or _anything_, anything at all; but to no avail.

She didn't stir. She didn't blink. Her chest was falling and rising so lightly that every now and then, he had to bring his ear to her face to assure himself that she _was_ still breathing. It was killing him, the fact that there was nothing he could do but wait, but he _would _wait. He would wait forever for her if he had to.

The door softly opened and he raised his head from where it had been resting in his hands. Amaia gave him a sad smile as she walked in, carrying a tray. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' He sighed and let his eyes drift back towards the green girl in the bed. Amaia placed the tray on the nightstand. 'I brought you some food,' she said. 'I know you probably don't feel like eating right now, but you should try to, anyway. I managed to force some food into Glinda and Cohvu as well.'

Fiyero picked up a piece of bread, but instead of eating it, he started plucking at it. 'Where are they?'

'They're asleep in the other room,' Amaia said quietly. 'They were both exhausted.'

Fiyero nodded. 'And Boq?'

She sighed. 'Still with Nessa… he's not taking it well,' she confided. 'I wish I knew how to help him, but… but I don't. I don't know if there is anything that might help him right now.'

'Give it time,' said Fiyero quietly. 'What he did, what the Wizard made him do… it was awful. I can't even imagine how horrendible he must be feeling right now.'

Amaia nodded. 'I know. I'll try to give him time and space to process this…' She sighed again and shook her head.

Then she looked at the prince again. 'Fiyero… the bread was meant for _eating_,' she stressed with a small smile, and Fiyero looked down, only now realising that he had crumbled the entire piece of bread between his fingers. All that was left were the crumbs on the floor. 'Sorry.'

'Don't be.' She reached out and squeezed his arm. 'But you should eat.'

'I guess.' He made no effort to do so, however, and Amaia was just opening her mouth to say something when the door opened again. Fiyero looked up to find Glinda and Cohvu slipping inside the room, both of them flashing him a faint smile before they closed the door behind them.

'Hey,' said Glinda quietly, making her way towards a chair next to Elphaba's bed. 'We couldn't sleep.'

Cohvu sat down in the chair, pulling Glinda into his lap. 'We wanted to come and see how she was,' he said, and Fiyero shrugged, biting his lip. 'Still the same.'

Glinda leaned her head against Cohvu's shoulder. 'I still can't believe Nessa is gone,' she said softly. 'It all happened so fast, and… and the way she… passed… it's just so awful.'

Fiyero bit his lip again, then threw it out. 'It should have been me.'

The others gaped at him. 'Whát?' Glinda finally choked out, and Fiyero repeated flatly, 'It should have been me. I'm the one Boq was aiming for. I was the Wizard's target. I was supposed to die, not Nessa.'

Glinda was shaking her head frantically, and Amaia said, soundly slightly shocked, 'Fiyero…'

'Fifi,' Glinda said firmly, sitting up straight and looking the prince directly in the eye. 'Do you even know why Nessa sacrificed herself?'

He shook his head.

'Because of Elphaba,' the blonde said simply. 'Nessa was the only one with a choice in that moment. She could either let you die, or sacrifice herself to save you. She chose the latter because she knew it would be the right thing to do… for Elphie.'

'But… but she was her _sister_, Glinda,' Fiyero whispered. 'How could Nessa possibly think that it was right for Elphaba to lose her sister?'

'Not right,' Glinda corrected him. She looked into his eyes. 'But better… better than Elphie losing her soul mate.'

Fiyero was speechless.

Glinda shifted a little to get a better look at him. 'Fiyero,' she said. 'The way Nessa said it, what she saw when she looked at you and Elphie… I see that, too. _Everyone _can see that, really,' she added. 'She's grown so close to you since she met you. You're the one that broke down her walls and taught her how to love again. She loves you, Fiyero. She might not be able to say it, but I know she does. I see it in her eyes every time she looks at you. And her love for you… it goes deeper than any other love imaginable,' she admitted. 'It goes deeper than my love for Cohvu, or his love for me… deeper even than Elphie's love for her sister.' She looked up, meeting Fiyero's eyes. 'And that's why Nessa did it,' she said simply. 'Because she knew that if she died, Elphaba would move on eventually. She'd done that before and Nessa knew that she could do it again. She knew that if _you _had died instead of Nessa… Elphie would have lost it. I'm not sure what she would have done, but I know that it would break her.'

* * *

'_Nessa…' whispered Elphaba. She took a step closer to her transparent sister, who smiled a bit sadly. 'I'm sorry, Fabala. I had to.'_

_Elphaba swallowed away her tears and nodded. 'I know. You told me why you did it… I understand. I… I think you were right,' she confessed reluctantly. 'Nessie, I love you so much, but Fiyero-'_

'_I know,' Nessarose cut her off gently. 'I know. It's okay. I understand. That's why I did it, and I don't regret it. It was the right thing to do.' She smiled. 'And you were right, Fabala. I'm with Mom and Dad again… I'm okay now. I really am.'_

_Elphaba exhaled slowly. 'Thank you, for… for letting me know,' she said quietly. 'It means a lot to me… to know that.' She swallowed again. 'I'm so sorry, Nessa.'_

_The younger girl shook her head. 'It wasn't your fault,' she said sternly, 'and don't you dare going around blaming yourself.'_

'_You're my little sister,' Elphaba whispered. 'I was your only still living family member… I was responsible for you. For your safety, for your health… for your life. I should have protected you, and I failed.'_

'_Don't.' Nessa shook her head. 'Don't, Fabala. Don't even go there. This was my own choice, and like I said, I don't regret it. It might have been the best, the bravest, and the most meaningful thing I've ever done in my life, and I'm proud of it. Now you make good use of it, okay? Be happy with Fiyero. Live your life with him. You deserve to be happy, Fabala.' She smiled again. 'And I meant what I said. I'll always be with you. Remember what you told me when Mom died?'_

_Elphaba bit her lip. 'I told you that Mom was an angel now,' she whispered. 'And that we couldn't touch her anymore, or see her, but that she would always be watching over us.'_

_Nessa's smile broadened. 'Well, I wouldn't exactly call myself an angel,' she said lightly, 'and the fact that you're seeing, and talking to, me right now kind of proves your second point wrong, too… but we _will _always be watching over you. I promise. I'll always be there, and I know Mom and Dad never left our side in the first place.'_

_Elphaba took a few tentative steps forward and tried to hug her sister. Much to her surprise, she found that Nessa actually was substantial and that she could touch her._

_The younger girl hugged her back. 'I love you, Fabala.'_

'_I love you, too, Nessie,' whispered Elphaba. 'Always.'_

_Nessa squeezed her hand. 'Please tell Boq not to feel guilty,' she begged her. 'Tell him it was my own choice, and that it's okay. It really is. He'll get over it… he can meet another girl, and be happy again. I want him to. Please tell him that.'_

_Elphaba nodded. 'I will.'_

_Nessa squeezed her hand one last time, then pulled away and waved her hands in the air, shooing her sister. 'Now get out of here and back to the world of the living, Fabala. You've been hanging out here for far too long now.'_

_Elphaba blinked, confused. 'Wait a clock-tick – I had almost forgotten about that. The rituals… I mean… I'm not dead?'_

_Nessa grinned widely at her. 'Why don't you see for yourself?' she suggested, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes._

_Then Elphaba was blinded by a bright white light._


	40. Chapter 40 Process

**AN: Thank you all so much again! :) You guys rock!**

**I'm glad I made you all feel so bad for Boq. I don't think I've ever managed to do that before :3.**

**This must be the shortest AN in the history of this story. Aren't you proud of me?**

* * *

**Chapter 40. Process**

They all stayed quiet for a while after Glinda's speech. The blonde girl settled back in Cohvu's lap and they both looked at the limp form of Elphaba in the bed. Amaia silently rose to her feet to check up on Boq once more, and Fiyero just stared off into the distance, trying to process Glinda's words. Was the blonde girl right? He wasn't sure. He wanted to believe it, but he didn't know if he could.

Amaia re-entered the room, looking worried. 'Kids?' she asked softly. 'Would you mind… would you mind waiting outside for a moment? I just spoke to Boq and he wants a moment alone with Elphaba, if that's alright with you.'

Cohvu and Glinda nodded, both of them getting up and leaving the room; Fiyero pressed a gentle kiss to Elphaba's forehead first before rising to his feet as well. As reluctant as he was to leave her, he really felt for Boq; he couldn't even imagine what the boy must be going through right now. And he understood his need to be alone with his childhood friend for a moment.

Amaia smiled at him when he passed by her, and when he came into the hallway, Boq just appeared from the living room. The two boys took each other in for a moment, then Fiyero lowered his eyes. 'I'm so sorry, Boq.'

The other boy eyed him silently for a while. 'Glinda just told me that you feel like it should have been you instead of Nessa,' he said, his voice quiet and not betraying any emotion.

Fiyero shifted a little. 'Boq, if you blame me for what happened…' he began. 'I just want you to know I won't hold it against you. I understand-'

Boq interrupted him, shaking his head. 'No,' he whispered. 'I don't. You're… you're wrong. It shouldn't have been her, but… it shouldn't have been you, either.' He bit his lip and shook his head again, before saying quietly, 'It shouldn't have been any of us.'

Then he brushed past Fiyero and entered the room where Elphaba was, closing the door behind him.

He lingered there for a while, his back pressed against the door, his eyes fixed on his unconscious childhood friend. He swallowed. 'Elphaba…'

He sighed and took a few tentative steps into the room. 'I'm sorry,' he choked out, and then the tears started falling from his eyes again. He let himself fall down onto the bed, near Elphaba's feet, and he buried his face in the blankets as he cried. 'Elphie… I took away the only family member you still had left! I'm so sorry!'

He cried for a while, and when he looked up, he was completely startled to find Elphaba watching him with those huge dark eyes of hers. He sniffled and wiped his nose with his sleeve. 'Elphie?'

She took a deep breath. 'Yes.'

He sniffled again. 'You're awake…'

She rolled her eyes, which he decided to take as a good sign. 'I am?' she asked sarcastically, but Boq couldn't even force himself to smile. 'Elphie… I'm so sorry,' he said again, quietly. He rose to his feet. 'I'll go get Fiyero and the others,' he whispered brokenly. 'Since I'm probably the last person in Oz you want to see right now…'

He started to make his way over to the door, but her soft voice stopped him. 'No. Stay.'

He turned. 'Are… are you sure?' he asked in a quivering voice, and she nodded. He moved back towards the bed, standing still at a safe distance, fidgeting. He lowered his eyes. 'You're probably going to kill me right now,' he whispered. 'And you should. I'm the most horrendible person alive. I murdered your sister… Elphie, I'm so, so sorry-'

'Oh, shut up, will you?' she cut him off bluntly, and he blinked at her again. 'What?'

She sighed and tried to sit up a little, but failed – she was still too weak. Boq gingerly helped her up a little, propping her up against the pillows until she could look at him without having to crane her neck.

'Boq… I don't hate you,' she said. 'Not at all.'

He was stunned. 'But… but I killed-'

'Stop saying that,' she interrupted him again, softly but sternly. 'You didn't kill her, Boq.' She reached out and took his hand in hers, squeezing it for a moment. 'The Wizard did.'

He started shaking his head, but she said sharply, 'Boq.'

He looked back at her.

'The fact that Nessa died,' she said slowly, emphasising every word and ignoring the way he cringed at that, 'was most definitely _not _your fault. If anything…' She swallowed. 'If anything, it was mine.'

Boq's eyes widened. 'Elphie, no!' he protested, but she held up one hand to still his protests. She took another deep breath. 'I spoke with Nessa.'

He stared at her. 'What do you mean, you spoke with Nessa?'

'In a dream.' Elphaba gave him a half-smile. 'Apparently, the fact that I can talk to dead people in my sleep comes from my being a witch and not my being part Shadow, or I wouldn't have been able to do it anymore.'

Boq was silent for a while, not sure on which part to focus first. He wanted to hear about her conversation with Nessa, naturally, but he also wanted to know how the rituals, and the subsequent… he could only call it 'death' of a part of her, had affected her.

'How… how do you feel?' he asked finally, and she shrugged. 'I'm not sure,' she confessed. 'Strange. Weak. A bit… empty. Like something is missing.'

'Something _is _missing,' he whispered, and she smiled sadly at him. 'Yes… something is. I'm… I really can't say. How I feel. Part of me is relieved, that it's all over, you know? Part of me feels like… it feels… dead. I have no other words to describe it… only I'm not sure whether it feels like that because I pretty much murdered a part of myself, even if it was an evil part, or… or because of… of _her_.'

Tears started leaking from his eyes again. 'I'm so sorry, Elphie… about everything.'

'None of it was your fault. But thank you.' She swallowed. 'What I was saying… I spoke to Nessa. She's… she's fine,' she said quietly. 'She's with Mom and Dad… she says she's happy.'

Boq swallowed, too. 'How… how did she look?' he croaked, and Elphaba smiled softly at the memory. 'She looked…' She thought about it for a moment. 'She looked good,' she finally said. 'Transparent, but… good. She looked… peaceful.'

A sob escaped Boq's lips and Elphaba squeezed his hand again, making him look up to meet her gaze. She held it. 'Boq… She asked me to give you a message.'

He wiped his tears away, but they just kept coming. 'She did?' he whispered, and Elphaba nodded. 'She… she wants you to be happy,' she choked out. 'She doesn't want you to feel guilty… she wants you to know that it was her own choice, and that it's okay… and she wants you to be happy again.'

Boq sobbed, dropping down onto the bed next to Elphaba, burying his face in his hands. 'I just miss her so much!' he cried, and Elphaba leaned her head against his shoulder, silent tears dripping down her own cheeks as well. 'I know, Boq,' she whispered hoarsely, closing her eyes. 'I know.'

He wrapped his arms around her and they just clung to each other for a few moments, both of them crying for everything they had lost.

Finally, Boq pulled away and Elphaba forced back her tears. 'It wasn't your fault, Boq,' she whispered fervently. 'At least believe _that_. It wasn't your fault, Nessa doesn't blame you, neither do I… and neither should you.'

He sniffled and nodded. 'Thanks, Elphie,' he said quietly, squeezing her hand one last time before getting up and moving towards the door. 'I'd better go and tell the others you're awake now,' he said, and she nodded. 'Okay.'

She barely had time to take another breath before Fiyero stormed into the room, heading straight towards the bed as if he was planning on jumping her. He didn't; he skidded to a halt right next to the bed, relief clearly visible on his face. 'Fae!'

She smiled at him tiredly. 'Hi, Yero.' Her face grew serious again. 'I'm sorry I didn't let you know that I was awake right away,' she apologised softly. 'Boq and I had a few things we needed to talk about.'

He had figured as much, judging by the look on Boq's face and the fact that both his and Elphaba's eyes were slightly red and puffy. He shook his head. 'That's okay. I understand.'

He looked at her again, and his eyes slowly started filling with tears. Her face softened and she reached for him. 'Yero…'

He climbed onto the bed with her then, pulling her against him and burying his face in her hair as he started crying.

Over his shoulder, Elphaba could see Glinda and Cohvu in the door frame, holding each other. Cohvu looked relieved and Glinda had tears in her eyes. 'I'm really happy you're not dead, Elphie,' Glinda whispered, and Elphaba let out a choked laugh. 'Me, too.'

Cohvu flashed her a faint grin before putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders once more. 'Come on, Glin, let's leave them alone for a moment,' he said, taking her with him. Boq followed closely, and Amaia gave the green girl another encouraging smile before leaving the room as well.

Fiyero was still crushing Elphaba against him, sobbing. He wasn't even exactly sure why. He was crying with relief, of course, because Elphaba would be okay; but he also cried for everything else that had happened, everything they had been through. His tears were not just tears of relief, but also of sadness, fear, anger, worry, and grief.

Elphaba was crying, too, letting her head drop against his shoulder and letting her tears flow freely as he held her close to him. She felt so small, so fragile in his arms; but he knew she was going to be okay. She was weak, but at the very least she was alive.

'Thank Oz,' he whispered when his voice started working again. 'Thank Oz you're okay.' He pulled back a little to look at her. 'Are you?' he asked anxiously. 'Okay?'

She shuddered slightly and shook her head, fresh tears already stinging her eyes again. 'No,' she whispered. 'I lost her, Fiyero… I lost her. Again. For real this time.'

'Ssh. I know, _a chroí_. I know.' He held her in his arms and rocked her gently back and forth. 'I'm so sorry, Fae.'

She shook her head. 'I don't want to talk about it.'

He gently stroked her hair. He knew that she would have to talk about it, eventually, but he understood that she couldn't do that now; it was still too fresh. And so he said, 'That's okay, Fae. We don't have to.'

* * *

Glinda and Cohvu had gone off to bed to get some sleep, and Boq and Amaia had come to sit with Elphaba and Fiyero for a while. Fiyero and Amaia spoke quietly, with Fiyero filling in details of what had happened, Amaia asking about Elphaba's condition, and the two of them carefully starting to plan the arrangements that would need to be made for Nessa's body to be taken back to Munchkinland and buried there.

Throughout all of this, neither Elphaba nor Boq said a word; and finally, when Boq heard the words 'bury' and 'Nessa's body' in one sentence, he rose to his feet a little too quickly. 'I'm going to bed,' he announced curtly, and he made to walk towards the door, but Elphaba's voice stopped him. 'Boq?'

He turned around. Amaia and Fiyero fell silent as well as Elphaba pulled a ring – _Nessa's _ring, the Object of Power – from her finger and extended it towards Boq.

He came a bit closer, eyeing the piece of jewellery warily. 'Elphie?'

'It still holds its magic,' she whispered. 'And it belonged to Nessa… it's connected with her.' She managed a smile in her old friend's direction. 'Put it under your pillow when you go to sleep,' she said quietly. 'I think you might be surprised at what might happen.'

Boq didn't seem to understand that, but he nodded nonetheless before leaving the room. Amaia looked back at Elphaba. 'Fabala?' she asked curiously. 'What do you think might happen?'

Elphaba bit her lip, then said, 'Regular people can share dreams with dead people, too… all they need is strong thoughts about each other and a little bit of magic.'

Amaia looked at her in awe and Fiyero drew her closer, planting a kiss on the top of her head. 'That's very thoughtful of you, Fae,' he said, and Amaia smiled at the green girl. 'Thank you,' she said sincerely. 'I think… I think that might be the thing that bothers him the most – beside the fact that he was the one that pulled the trigger… that he never had a chance to say goodbye. Perhaps this will help him.'

'I don't know if it works,' said Elphaba tiredly. 'I hope so. It might be his only chance to see her again.'

Amaia squeezed her hand, then rose to her feet. 'I'm off to bed as well. I'll check up on you every now and then,' she promised, but Elphaba shook her head. 'That's not necessary.'

'I'll do that,' Fiyero offered. 'I'm staying here, anyway.'

She looked up at him. 'Yero…'

'Don't argue with me,' he said sternly. 'I'm staying.'

She bit her lip. 'I appreciate your concern,' she said softly. 'I really do. But… but honestly? I'd just like to be alone right now.'

He searched her face, saw the pain in her eyes, and nodded. 'Of course.' He wasn't sure if it was the right decision to leave her alone right now, but he understood what she had been through, and she needed time to sort out her thoughts and to grieve. He pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. 'I'll be sleeping on the couch in the living room. Call me if you need me.'

With that, both he and Amaia left.

Elphaba heaved a shaky sigh. She turned to lie on her side, curling into herself and squeezing her eyes shut tightly.

Not even an hour ago, she had been crying her heart out with Boq, and later on with Fiyero. Now, however, she felt… nothing. She felt numb.

She didn't _allow _herself to feel anything, because it hurt too much.

And so she just squeezed her eyes shut and tried to sleep, trying to think about anything but the fact that her sister had just died.

* * *

The next morning, Fiyero cautiously opened the door in order not to wake Elphaba; but when he peeked inside, he saw that she already was awake. 'Fae?'

She turned her head towards him, and he was taken aback by the empty look in her eyes and the dark circles underneath them. 'Oh. Hi.'

He left the door open, but came inside, sitting down in the chair by her bedside. 'How are you?'

Her eyes left his again and drifted towards the blankets in her lap. 'Fine.'

'I don't believe you.'

'Then don't.'

He studied her. 'Fae?' he asked softly. 'Did you sleep at all last night?'

'I did.' She paused and frowned slightly. 'A little.'

He gently rested his fingers under her chin, tilting her head for him to look at her. 'Fae…'

She pulled away. 'I said I was fine,' she snapped. She swung her legs over the edge of her bed and tried to stand up. Fiyero was eyeing her warily. 'What do you think you're doing?'

'What about the word 'fine' don't you understand?' she snapped back at him, rising to her feet. Her legs felt a bit wobbly, but when Fiyero tried to help her, she smacked his hand away. 'I don't need your help!'

'Fae,' he said, trying to get through to her. 'Please. I just want to help you. It's awful, what happened to Nessa, but-'

'Don't say that!' she hissed at him with such burning intensity in her eyes that he recoiled a little. 'Don't _ever _say her name again!'

Suddenly, he understood. 'Fae, you can't just push it away and pretend it never happened,' he said gently. 'You need to process it-'

'I can't.' She leaned her back against the wall and closed her eyes for a moment, trying to regain her composure. When she opened them again, the fury was gone; inside, there was only weariness. 'I can't, okay? So stop forcing me to try. I can't. I won't.'

With that, she pushed herself away from the wall and made her way over towards the kitchen.

Everyone gaped at her as she walked in, but she ignored them all and sat down at the breakfast table next to Glinda. The blonde tentatively touched her arm. 'Elphie? Are you okay?'

'The next one who asks me that is going to lose a limb or two.'

A faint chuckle escaped Glinda's lips. 'I'm glad you can still be sarcastic.'

Just then, Boq came in; and when his eyes locked with Elphaba's, her face softened a little. 'Did it work?'

He nodded. 'Thank you so much, Elphie,' he whispered, but she waved it away.

He sat down opposite her. 'She said-'

'I don't want to know what she said,' Elphaba interrupted him, and he seemed surprised. 'But, Elphie…'

'No!' she snarled. 'I don't want to hear anything about her ever again!'

Now they were _really _shocked. They all gawked at her – except for Fiyero, who had been over this a few minutes before.

Glinda was the first to find her voice again. 'But… but Elphie,' she said softly, laying one hand on her friend's arm. 'You can't just ignore-'

'Yes, I can.'

'Elphaba!' Amaia sounded almost angry now, rising to her feet. 'You can't do this!'

Elphaba rose to her feet as well, glaring at the woman in response, and spat, 'Watch me!'

'Nessa wouldn't have wanted this!'

'There's nothing for her to want or not want anymore! She's _dead_! Just _shut up _about it!'

'Alright,' Cohvu chimed in. 'Everyone calm down!'

Elphaba slowly lowered herself back into her seat, and Amaia did as well. Fiyero tried to wrap his arm around the green girl, but she roughly pulled away and focused on her plate, not looking up again.

'Elphaba,' Cohvu said, and she looked up briefly. He looked back at her, his gray eyes solemn. 'We're all very happy that you're okay.'

She nodded in acknowledgement and stared back at her plate. Glinda cleared her throat uncomfortably. 'So… breakfast?'

Cohvu rose to his feet to get the coffee can from the counter and started pouring cups for everyone, while Glinda handed out rolls of bread. Cohvu placed one of the cups of coffee in front of Elphaba. 'Here you go.'

She opened her mouth to thank him, but the moment the smell of the coffee hit her nose, she fell silent. Memories washed over her – memories of her parents, having coffee at the breakfast table together; of her and Nessa and her father, laughing as they all emptied their huge mugs at once; of Nessa in her exam period, dragging a small bucket of coffee upstairs with her. Memories of Boq and his mother – and anyone who ever saw it, really – joking about the Thropp coffee addiction, and the thought of Nessa taking the entire coffee can and emptying it all by herself, as Fiyero had told her she'd done.

'_I would have brought you the entire can, but Nessa has taken it hostage.'_

That had been the morning after the ball… the morning before they'd meet the Wizard.

Yesterday morning. When she had still been alive.

She made an odd noise in her throat, a sound that escaped her lips without her even wanting it to, and Glinda touched her arm softly. 'Elphie?' she asked gently, slightly unnerved by the way her friend was staring into her cup. 'You okay?'

_Nessa with coffee in the kitchen. Nessa and Elphaba taking flasks with coffee with them to the lake. Nessa with her bucket in her room. Nessa and her Dad, talking and laughing over cups of coffee in the living room. Nessa gulping down an entire can of coffee. Nessa taking a sip of the coffee the Wizard had given her when they had gone to talk to him. Nessa on the floor of the Throne Room in a pool of her own blood…_

Tears suddenly started to blur Elphaba's vision, but she blinked them away, determined not to cry. Instead, she roughly pushed back her chair and rose to her feet. 'I'm not hungry,' she choked out.

Then she fled the room.


	41. Chapter 41 Friends

**AN: 491 reviews! O.O OMG! Thank you all so, so much! **

**Fae Tiggular: "...I think I've cried more than I've ever cried at a fic." FINALLY. MY LIFE GOAL HAS BEEN ACHIEVED. MWAHAHAHA.**

**Seriously, though... I think that's the best compliment I've ever gotten. I absolutely adore every fic Vinkunwildflowerqueen writes, she's my idol and I think CWM might just be her best fic so far, but to hear you say that you might have cried harder on this story than you did on CWM... you have no idea how much that means to me. So thank you. Soooo much :).**

**BlueD, I'm sorry about your grandpa :(.**

**Sorry, Elphaba'sGirl and MyVisionIsDying, no resurrection spells this time ;). Can't keep on doing that forever!**

**Siarenthander: Because it's soooo much fun. *smirks***

**TheLilyReviwer: I love that :D. My name is Maddy with a Y, but I still feel as if I was there, kicking Shadow ass at the Buckingham Palace... :P. And we won. OMG, yay! :D**

**This chapter is for my dearest darlingest reviewer Xanne-Li - because you're beautiful, inside and out. Don't let anyone ever bring you down ;).**

* * *

**Chapter 41. Friends**

When Fiyero entered the bedroom, he found Elphaba on the bed, curled up on her side. There were tears in her eyes but she didn't let them spill, and she had pushed her fist into her mouth as if that was the only thing keeping her from screaming. Maybe it really was, he thought. It wasn't unlikely.

His heart broke, seeing her like this.

'Oh, Fae…' he whispered, perching on the side of the bed, and she turned her back towards him. 'Go away,' she said, her voice muffled by her own fist.

He softly started rubbing soothing circles on her back. 'It's okay, _a chroí_,' he whispered. 'It's okay to cry, it's okay to grieve. Don't try and hold it in. I know it hurts, _a chiste_, but you have to accept it or it's going to kill you inside.'

She shook her head stubbornly and he moved a little bit closer, still trailing soft circles on her back. He started humming softly, a melody she recognised as the song they had sung at the Wizard's ball together. It seemed such a long time ago, yet it wasn't.

He just hummed it, and his voice, combined with the gentle touch of his fingers on her back, calmed her down a little. Slowly, his humming faded into words, and she listened quietly, choking on a sob.

'The good and the bad times,' he sang softly, and she could feel the meaning behind his words. 'We've been through them all…'

She squeezed her eyes shut. 'You make me rise when I fall,' she whispered the next line, and when she finally turned to face him, he was relieved to see the empty look had disappeared from her eyes. There was pain there, and grief, and tears, but at least she wasn't trying to push it away anymore.

'I'm falling right now, Fiyero,' she whispered, another sob escaping her lips. 'I'm falling and I'm not sure even you can make me rise again this time.'

His own eyes filled with tears as well and he wrapped his arms around her. This time, she didn't pull away; she collapsed against his chest and burst into tears. He held her tightly to him, stroking her long ebony hair.

'I know, _a chroí_,' he whispered. 'I know. But at least let me try… Please let me try. I can't let you go through this alone.'

Her entire body was shaking and she was hiccupping with sobs now. 'It… just… It hurts so bad!' she cried, and he pressed her even tighter against him, closing his eyes, wishing he could take her pain away. 'I know, Fae. I know. That's it, let it all out… just let it out. I'm here for you, Fae. Always. I promise.'

She cried even harder at that, burying her face in his neck, sobs racking her small frame as she clung to him. He pressed his cheek against her soft raven hair. 'I love you. Oz, Fae, I love you so much… and I'm so, so sorry.'

It took her a long while to calm down a little. When she did, he whispered again into her hair, 'I'm sorry.'

She couldn't help but feel that he meant more by that, that he wasn't just saying it to express his sympathy. She pulled away a little to look at him, still sniffling and with red, puffy eyes, but also alert now. 'Yero? What are you saying?'

He bit his lip. 'I just… I'm so sorry, Fae. I- I can't help but feel that…'

She understood him without him having to finish that sentence, and she shook her head violently, pulling away even more to look into his eyes properly. 'No,' she whispered. 'Fiyero, don't.'

'I know it's not my fault it happened,' he said softly. 'And Boq, and Glinda… and everyone, really… they already told me that it should not have been me, that Nessa was right when she made her decision, but… but still, I feel like…'

She cupped his face in both her hands, looking into his eyes. She was crying again, and so was he. 'They're right, Yero,' she whispered. 'They're all right. And no matter how much I hate to admit it… Nessa was right, too. When she made her choice.'

Fiyero shook his head. 'I don't believe that,' he declared. 'You don't have to say that, Fae. She was your _sister_. You've known her all her life. You loved her!'

'I know,' said Elphaba quietly. 'She was. And I did. But you… what I feel for you… it's different. You mean so much to me, Yero. During everything that happened, I've had help – I've had wonderful friends around me. Glinda, Cohvu… Boq and Amaia, later on. But… but the one that _really _pulled me through… that was you, Yero. No one else – just you. And… and if you had died…' She choked on another sob, and he pulled her closer again, resting his chin on top of her head. She closed her eyes and whispered into his shirt, 'I don't know what I would have done.'

When Glinda, Amaia, and Cohvu had explained it to him, and even when Boq himself had declared that Fiyero was wrong, he hadn't dared to believe it. To him, it still felt so _wrong _that Nessarose was gone now while he was very much alive.

But now, when he heard Elphaba saying it, he finally believed it.

Tears leaked from his eyes and she was still sniffling as well. She went to lie down on her side again, faced away from him, but he stopped her. 'Don't,' he begged her quietly. 'Don't do that, don't shut me out. Please?'

She took a deep, shuddering breath, but nodded, curling up against him instead. He wrapped his arms around her. 'I love you,' he murmured into her hair, and she buried her face in his shirt, hiding away from the world.

* * *

When Amaia quietly opened the door a few hours later, she found them there, both of them sleeping. Elphaba was tucked against Fiyero's chest, her face buried in his neck, her fingers grasping the fabric of his shirt; Fiyero's arms were wrapped around her protectively, holding her close.

The entire picture just looked so much like that night not even too long ago, when Amaia had found Elphaba sleeping in Nessa's room because the younger girl had been afraid of the raging storm outside, that she had to swallow away a few tears of her own. She had loved Nessa like her own daughter, the girl had lived in their house for some time… She still couldn't believe that she was gone. But then again, none of them really could.

She was glad, however, that Elphaba seemed to have snapped out of her earlier state. It had been worrying, almost frightening, seeing her like that; for a few moments, Amaia had been afraid that she was going to lose it completely. She had never seen Elphaba like that before, but after everything the girl had been through, she couldn't really be blamed for it, either. Others had lost their mind because of less.

But then again, those others probably didn't have the friends Elphaba had found herself, Amaia thought, closing the door behind her. They were all there for each other and that was what made them strong.

She went to check up on Boq. He was murmuring Nessa's name in his sleep, and it broke her heart.

It just wasn't fair.

* * *

They left back for Munchkinland two days later.

It was mid-April by now, the snow had melted and the rain mostly stopped. Last time, they hadn't been able to take the train because of the blizzards taunting Munchkinland; now, however, there were no such problems, and so they took the train home. Nessa's body would be moved by carriage – Amaia had arranged everything for that to happen and made sure the paperwork was in order.

Everyone had been relieved to see that Elphaba was acting relatively normal again. They all grieved, they all had a lot to process, but at least she didn't shut the others out anymore, for which especially Fiyero was very grateful.

They rode the way back in silence, none of them speaking. Cohvu and Glinda were sitting next to each other, her head on his shoulder, both of them asleep; Boq and Fiyero had fallen asleep as well after a while. Amaia was lost in thought and Elphaba was staring out of the window, watching the trees, the houses, the cities and the animals passing by.

Everything felt so surreal. Only a year ago, she had still been a normal girl – a green girl with a weird magical quirk and a locket to protect, yes, but she had had a home, a father, a sister, friends. She was going to college and she liked her life. Now everything had been turned upside down and she wasn't sure if things could be made right again.

_Even if it will be right, _she mused as she leaned her forehead against the glass, _it will never be the same._

Amaia's voice broke her away from her thoughts. 'What are you thinking?' she asked quietly, and Elphaba let out a soft, mirthless chuckle. 'I'm not sure, really,' she admitted. 'Nothing. Everything.'

She sighed and Amaia reached out to squeeze her hand. 'Fabala,' she said, and the green girl looked up into the woman's eyes. 'Talk to me,' said Amaia.

Elphaba looked at the woman, this woman she had known since her early childhood. The woman that had baked cookies or pies whenever she would come over to play with Boq, the woman that had comforted her when her mother had died, had taken care of her numerous bruises and scrapes whenever her father wasn't around to do that for her. The woman that had become as close to a mother as she had had after her real mother had died.

She took a deep breath. 'I just…' She ran her fingers through her hair, and Amaia caught the flash of horror on her face when she realised what she was doing. She reached out and took Elphaba's hand. 'Fabala,' she said solemnly. 'Stop that.'

Elphaba looked at her questioningly, and Amaia elaborated, 'I've been watching you. I see the way you flinch every time you do something that reminds you of your… of the Wizard. I see how you've been studying your own face in the mirror, searching for similarities. Nessa dying was the worst thing that happened that day, but it wasn't the only thing, and I know those other things are bothering you as well.'

The young witch heaved another shaky sigh. 'They shouldn't be,' she said quietly. 'I mean, what's worse than losing your sister? And… and don't get me wrong, what happened to Nessa is what hurts the most, but… but everything else… it's just… a lot to take in, I guess.' She swallowed. 'I found out that my father is not my father, and that the man who is my real father is also my greatest enemy… I found out that _I _am my greatest enemy. And even though that part of me is gone now, I still feel… I don't know. It feels wrong.'

'Still,' Amaia insisted gently. 'You were right that day, Fabala. Nothing's changed… not if you don't want it to. You share genes with the late Wizard, but nothing else. You don't share a bond with him. He may be your biological father, Fabala, but Frex was your father in every other way.'

'I know,' whispered Elphaba. 'It's just… Even if I've only seen him once, the Wizard… I see myself in him. I see him in me. And I don't want that. I don't want to be anything like him.'

'You're not,' said Amaia firmly. 'Elphaba, listen to me.' Now she took both the green girl's hands in her own, looking into her dark brown eyes. 'Just because you both have black hair, or the same nose, or the same nervous habits, doesn't mean you're like him. You're not. Sweetheart, the only thing that really matters is the inside – I know you know that. He was a wicked man, dark and evil; all he wanted and cared for was power. You are nothing like that, Elphaba.'

'She's right, you know,' a sleepy voice suddenly spoke up, and Elphaba whipped her head around to find Cohvu looking at her over Glinda's blonde head. 'You're not.'

Elphaba gave him a faint smile that clearly told him she didn't believe him at all.

'Em…' He pushed himself up a little, carefully moving Glinda off his shoulder. 'Trust me when I say this, because I never lie.'

She quirked an eyebrow at him.

'Not about important things,' he added with a lopsided grin, before growing serious again. 'Em, listen to Amaia. You're not dark or evil. Far from it.'

'But what if I am?' she whispered. 'Bad things happen to everyone around me, Cohvu!'

'Stop right there,' Amaia interjected sternly. 'Elphaba, stop it. I mean it. Don't talk yourself into this. You, my dear girl, are a lot of things, but wicked is not one of them.'

Elphaba sighed and Cohvu squeezed her hand. 'Em?'

She looked up.

'I know we didn't really get a chance to talk earlier,' he said softly. 'You know, in private. But… I just want you to know that I'm really sorry about Nessa.'

She felt tears springing to her eyes once again and she sniffled a little. 'Thank you.'

'And Amaia is right,' he continued. 'Biological or not, Frex is still your father and Melena is still your mother, and Nessa will always be your sister. They may not be alive and present anymore, but they're your family, and that will never change.'

She sniffled again. 'I know.' She let out a small laugh. 'Sometimes it's like you read my mind.'

Cohvu smiled sadly at her. 'Yes, well, I've been there,' he said softly. 'Sort of.'

She nodded. 'I know.' She reached out for his hand, squeezing it.

'It took me a while to realise those things,' Cohvu continued quietly. 'At first, I was just… sad. And angry. I couldn't grasp the fact that my mother was gone, and I was mad at her for leaving me. But after a while, that feeling subsided… and I started to realise that just because she's gone, doesn't mean I stopped loving her. It doesn't mean she's not my mother anymore. And Elphaba… that goes for you, too. They're gone, but they'll always be with you. They'll always be your family. You still love them, and they'll never stop loving you.'

She was crying full-on now, and he winked at her. 'So _now _can I hug you?'

She let out a choked laugh and nodded, and he rose to his feet and wrapped his arms around her. 'And even if _they _are not present anymore,' he said, '_we _certainly are. And we're not going to leave you alone.'

That made her cry even harder, and Amaia smiled at Cohvu. 'Thank you,' she said to him. 'She needed that – someone who, to some extent, understands what she's going through.'

'But I…' Elphaba took a deep, shuddering breath. 'I'm still scared,' she whispered. 'And… and confused. I mean… I feel like I don't know who I am anymore. I always thought I was just a girl with strange green skin, but then I turned out to be a witch, a Keeper, now a Shadow… and the latter two seem to completely contradict one another. What does that make me?'

Cohvu squeezed her hand and said simply, 'It makes you Elphaba.'

She looked at him, mildly surprised. He laughed. 'I understand you're confused, Em. I mean, if _this _doesn't send you straight into an identity crisis, I don't know what will. But it doesn't change _you_. Witch, Keeper, Shadow, green – what does it matter? Nothing. It doesn't mean anything at all. The only thing that matters is the person you are inside.'

'And you, Fabala,' Amaia added softly, 'are a wonderful person.'

Elphaba hugged them both tightly for a moment, choking back another sob. 'Thank you,' she whispered, and Cohvu patted her back. 'You're very welcome.' He smiled at her. 'It's what friends are for.'

* * *

**Two more chapters to go now, I think. Mostly fluff... After all, I promised you guys that Elphaba would tell Fiyero she loves him before the story ends, right? :)**


	42. Chapter 42 Love

**AN: Wow, thank you all so much for your reviews! And virtual PIE (YES, PIE. LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF PIE) for Fae Tiggular for both being the 300th reviewer on Yero my hero ánd the 500th reviewer on this one! :D I love you, girl! (In that non-creepy way.)**

**PocketSevens, I'm really glad you feel that way. I always try to do that, but I'm not always sure if it comes across the right way. I'm glad it does :).**

* * *

**Chapter 42. Love**

Amaia took care of Nessa's funeral, because Elphaba just couldn't bring herself to do it.

It took place only a few days after they'd returned from the Emerald City. Amaia had gotten word out about it and almost the entire village was coming; everyone had always known and loved Nessarose Thropp, and everyone was deeply affected by her death.

Elphaba knew it all happened, but she was still in too much of a daze to keep track of it all. She knew that in the Emerald City – and in most parts of Oz, really – panic had spread quickly after people discovered that their great leader had died. A high official, a woman, had taken over and, with help from the rulers of the other areas of Oz, was slowly starting to settle everything down a little.

Munchkinland, however, had always been rather apart from the rest of Oz, and so the chaos didn't really reach them. Even if it had, Elphaba wasn't sure she would have really cared. What did it matter who ruled Oz when her whole life had been turned upside down?

She had meant what she had told Amaia and Cohvu on the train – she felt like a stranger to herself. She didn't know who she was or where she belonged anymore, and that confused her. It made her feel lost.

Someone knocked on the open door and she turned around from where she had been staring out of the window. She managed a small smile when she saw Fiyero. 'Hey.'

'Hey.' He returned her smile, albeit a bit sadly. 'Amaia wants to know if you're ready.'

'No.' She sighed. 'But I suppose I'm as ready as I'll ever be.'

He walked over to her, taking her hand and threading their fingers together. 'You'll get through this,' he said, his sapphire blue eyes solemn. 'You're strong, Fae. You can do it.'

'You'll be there, won't you?' she asked him in a small voice, letting her head fall against his shoulder, and he squeezed her hand and kissed the top of her head. 'Of course, _a chroí_,' he assured her. 'I'm never going to leave your side ever again.'

She squeezed back. 'Thank you,' she said quietly.

The service was beautiful. Many, many people had shown up, and Elphaba was surprised at everyone's sympathy; almost the entire village was there and they all approached her at some point to tell her how terribly sorry they were for her loss. No one knew, of course, how Nessa really had died – they had told everyone that there had been a robbed while in the Emerald City, and that one of the robbers had shot Nessa in the chest.

Boq and Amaia both spoke a few words, and Elphaba's heart broke when she saw her oldest friend on the small stage, tears in his eyes, as he told them all about his friendship, and later on his relationship, with Nessa.

Elphaba stepped forward as well. Her voice was trembling, but her eyes were dry as she recalled memories of their childhood together, her parents and Nessa – visiting the village together, begging the baker's wife for some cookies, and having picnics down at the lake. Every time she felt like she couldn't go on, like the mere memories were choking her, she just searched for Fiyero in the crowd. He would give her an encouraging smile and that was enough to get her through the entire speech.

When they slowly lowered the coffin into the earth, she softly sang the chorus of the old lullaby for her sister.

'Just close your eyes, the sun is going down. You'll be alright… no one can hurt you now.' At least that was true. 'Come morning light…' Her voice broke, but she still sang the final words, '…you and I'll be safe and sound…'

Everyone walked past the grave, laying down flowers or murmuring a few words. Elphaba was the final one to walk by – with Fiyero, since she was clutching his hand like it was her last lifeline to sanity and he made no attempt to pull away.

She lay down the white rose in her hands and took a deep, shuddering breath, looking down at her sister's grave. 'Goodbye, Nessie,' she whispered.

Then they left the cemetery.

When they got home, Boq immediately locked himself in his room and didn't come out for a few hours. The others were worried, but Amaia told them to leave him be for a while and so they did.

Elphaba herself set out towards the meadows behind the Parlone's house, plopping down into the grass, pulling at the stems, watching the sun set. When she heard footsteps behind her, she thought it would be Fiyero, but it was Glinda.

'Elphie?' the blonde asked softly. 'Do you mind if I join you?'

Elphaba shook her head, and Glinda sat down next to her. She wrapped an arm around her friend's shoulders and leaned her head onto her shoulder. 'That must have been hard for you,' she said quietly. 'Saying goodbye to Nessa today.'

Elphaba sniffled, then wiped her nose with the sleeve of her dress and shrugged. 'I already said my goodbyes,' she replied. 'Today wasn't harder than… well, than any other day last week.'

The two friends just sat there in silence for a while, holding one another. Then Elphaba shook her head, wiped at her nose again and asked, 'Did you still write to your parents?'

Glinda, recognising it as an attempt to change the subject, went along with it. 'Yes,' she said. 'Fiyero did, too. We told them… well, not everything that happened, obviously, but… some things. The most important things, I guess. We said we'd explain the rest of it later.'

When the blonde didn't continue, Elphaba prodded, 'And did you receive a reply?'

Glinda nodded. 'They're all coming over here.'

The green girl bit her lip, not seeming too thrilled about that, and Glinda hugged her. 'Oh, don't worry, Elphie, they'll love you! I know my parents will and Fiyero's will, too!'

'I don't think so, Glin,' said Elphaba quietly. 'I don't really think they're going to love the girl who dragged their children into this crazy witch-hunt, endangering them… worse, even – nearly getting them killed…'

'El-phie.' Glinda clacked her tongue disapprovingly and gave her a stern look. 'Don't think those things. Just… just _stop it_. It wasn't as if we gave you a choice. We've been stalking you and threatening you until you let us come with you, remember? Stop blaming yourself for everything. Please. Elphie, if you would just stop feeling guilty and being pessimistic and just look around you, you would see how much good you've done. You're my best friend and I love you – you're the best thing that has ever happened to me… well…' She hesitated. 'Maybe… okay, you share that honour with me getting together with Cohvu,' she admitted, making Elphaba chuckle softly. 'But you're truly the number one best thing that has ever happened to _Fiyero_,' the blonde hastened to say, 'and I know Cohvu loves you, too. You know, not in a romantic way, because that would be weird and awkward and I would have to slap him, but in a friendly kind of way. Amaia and Boq consider you their own daughter and sister, and Nessa… Elphie, she looked up to you. She admired and loved you so much. I could see that every time she looks at you.'

Fresh tears stung the dark-haired witch's eyes, but she refused to shed them. 'Maybe.'

'_Nooooo_. Not maybe. Really.' Glinda gave her another hug, then frowned. 'Elphie?'

'Yes?'

'What is going to happen with the Keepers now?'

Elphaba let out a mirthless laugh. 'Nothing. I'm the only Keeper left, and I have no idea what's going to happen to me.'

Glinda chose to ignore that last statement. 'What about the third Keeper?' she asked instead.

'You heard the Wizard. He was murdered,' said Elphaba. 'And I know the Wizard's been lying a lot, but I do believe this to be true. If it weren't, that Keeper would have never let the Wizard get away with having the Grimmerie.'

'True.' Glinda chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. 'Where did the Grimmerie go?' she asked suddenly. 'And the locket and the ring?'

'I still have them.' Elphaba seemed tired, suddenly. 'They're in my room. I'm not sure what to do with them… but I'll think of something. They don't need to be kept safe anymore, now that the Shadows are gone, but I also don't want to leave them in a museum or something.' She cocked her head. 'I think I'll keep the Grimmerie myself,' she said softly. 'I hope it won't be necessary, but its spells could still come in handy.'

'You'll figure something out,' Glinda assured her.

She rose to her feet. 'Could we go inside now? It's still chilly out here.' She shivered, and Elphaba smiled. 'Sure, Glin.'

* * *

Everyone was up early the next morning; none of them had slept extremely well, and they all sat at the breakfast table with sleepy faces. When Fiyero came in, he immediately noticed Elphaba's absence. 'Where's Fae?'

'Out,' said Glinda, who looked as if she was still asleep. 'I don't think she slept at all last night. She said she needed some air – she was going to watch the sun rise.'

'Did she eat anything?' Fiyero asked, concerned, and Glinda nodded. 'I made her eat some toast and she drank some tea before she left,' she said, and Fiyero nodded, satisfied. He was glad that the others were looking out for Elphaba, too – even though she always tried to be strong and independent, somehow they all sensed that she needed them to take care of her right now, in a certain way.

He also wasn't surprised about the fact that she had been drinking tea, even though he'd never seen her drinking it before. No one had mentioned it, but he had noticed that ever since Nessa had died, Elphaba hadn't so much as touched another cup of coffee.

He ate some fruit and drank some tea himself, before pushing back his chair and rising to his feet. 'I'm going to see where she is,' he announced.

Amaia nodded and gave him a knowing smile. 'Why don't you stay with her for a little while, when you find her?' she suggested, and Fiyero returned her smile. 'I will.'

He hesitated for a moment, lingering in the doorway. 'Do you think I should look for her at the cemetery?' he asked, uncertain, but Amaia shook her head. 'She won't be there,' she said. 'It's still too fresh. Too painful. I think your best bet would be the Governor's mansion.'

He nodded, then left.

The streets of Munchkinland were still quiet, though he could see many farmers already working in the cornfields. The sun had just risen, illuminating the still slightly muddy roads along with those cornfields, which appeared gold in the soft light. The sky was clear and a few birds sang their songs, but otherwise it felt like Fiyero was the only person in the world.

He walked all the way to the Governor's mansion, hesitating a little when he reached the front porch. He wondered if he should knock, but then he decided to check the garden and the rest of the porch first.

The gardens were beautiful, he found as he moved through them. He couldn't find her there, but when he rounded the corner, he saw her curled up on a rocking bench at the back of the house, watching the sun as it slowly rose above the tree tops.

He touched her shoulder and she jerked away, but relaxed when she saw it was him. 'Oh. Hey.'

'You okay?' he asked her as he sat down next to her. She adjusted her position a little, moving so that she was leaning with her back against his side, her knees drawn to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. 'I guess.'

He rested his temple against the back of her head. 'What will happen now?' he asked softly, and she sighed. 'I'm not sure. Nothing will ever be the same again.' She bit her lip. 'I don't have much money left,' she confessed. 'I don't think I can finish Shiz. Amaia offered to pay for me, but I can't let her do that – she doesn't have all that much money herself, and she also has three children of her own to take care of. Perhaps if I find a job, I could pay the tuition, but…' She shrugged. 'I just don't know,' she concluded.

Fiyero drew her closer. 'My parents will pay for you.'

She already opened her mouth to protest, but he squeezed her waist softly, silencing her. 'I mean it. They'll love you, and they've got more money than they could ever spend in their entire lives. They can pay for you. You're my _croí eile_, after all,' he said, and for some reason, those words caused a lump to form in her throat. 'Did you… mean that?' she croaked out, those stupid tears bubbling to the surface again. 'When you told me… what it means?'

He sighed and ran his fingers through his air. 'That might not have been the best of times to drop it on you,' he admitted a bit nervously, fidgeting. 'But… yes. It… it means what I told you it means that day.'

'Other heart.' She smiled softly and rested her head against his shoulder, shifting slightly. 'I like it. It sounds beautiful.' She bit her lip, then looked at him with huge dark brown eyes and blurted out, 'Do you really want to marry me?'

He smiled and kissed her softly. 'If I can ever coax you into saying yes,' he murmured, and she let out a mirthless chuckle. 'Yeah. I know. I'm difficult.'

'I didn't say that.' He leaned his forehead against hers, looking into her eyes. 'You're not difficult,' he whispered. 'You're just hurt. And I understand that. I'm willing to wait forever for you, Fae. I love you, more than anything in the world, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you.'

Elphaba wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself closer, and kissed him. He took her in his arms and kissed her back, relishing in the feel of her, the smell of her hair, the softness of her lips on his.

Oz, he loved her so much.

* * *

They spent the rest of the day together in the gardens of the mansion. They didn't talk much. Mostly they just walked along the paths together, or they sat down in the grass, on the rocking bench or on the porch, silently watching everything around them. Elphaba curled up in the grass after a while, exhausted after a sleepless night, with her head in Fiyero's lap; he took the opportunity to weave wildflowers through her hair.

She looked much more vulnerable and fragile when she slept, but she was still beautiful. She was wearing the black dress she had also worn to the funeral yesterday – a simple, but elegant dress with a slightly widening skirt that looked just perfect on her. She had left her long, raven hair loose, allowing it to cascade down her back freely, and she was bare-footed.

For a moment, he wondered if he should mention it, should she get sick – it was still cold outside and it might not be best to stroll around on bare feet – but he decided against it. He knew she wouldn't listen, and frankly, he didn't want to say anything at all. He knew that this, her being here all day, was a form of grieving for her, of processing things, and he didn't want to interrupt that in any way. Not even by fussing about her and worrying about her health.

They picked apples, pears, and berries from the gardens to eat for lunch, and Elphaba found some still useable things in the kitchen to cook for dinner. Fiyero set out to make them something en Elphaba wandered through the house, touching everything that had once belonged to her parents, her sister, herself. It didn't feel like home anymore. It felt abandoned, empty; it felt like it belonged to another life, a life she was no longer living.

She realised she was moving on. And though that scared her, it also left her feeling a little… relieved. Because she'd always wondered if she'd ever be able to do just that – moving on. She had grown up more than she'd thought in the past year.

She reached her old bedroom upstairs and walked out onto the balcony, staring out over the gardens. Faintly, she could hear Fiyero rummaging around with pans and pottery downstairs, and she took a deep breath. Then she pulled something from the bodice of her dress.

She studied it. She hesitated. She wasn't sure if she was ready… but then again, she was pretty sure she already knew the answer. Her mind, and especially her heart, had been screaming it at her for months already – she just hadn't wanted to hear it.

But Fiyero had been so amazing throughout everything. He had been from the very beginning, but especially in the past week, and it made her realise that she _was_, in fact, ready to do this. She had seen her father and sister die, she had seen so many horrors – she could handle this. She knew she could. Everything that had happened had been awful, but it had also, in a way, made her stronger.

She looked down at Glinda's necklace, enfolded in her hands.

…_it will start glowing whenever you look at the person you truly love…_

It had glowed for her, when Fiyero had been holding it back at the ball. Did it only work when you actually _looked _at the person? Or would it also work if you just _thought _about him or her?

There was only one way to find out, she decided.

She took a deep breath. Then she closed her eyes and thought of Fiyero. She pictured every small detail of his face, his azure blue eyes, his sandy hair, his lopsided grin, his adorable smile, the soft, loving look in his eyes every time he looked at her.

She opened her eyes, looked at the necklace and gasped.

It was glowing.

It was glowing so brightly that it nearly blinded her.

She was staring at it in amazement. Even though she had been pretty sure, it was still strange to see the evidence in front of her like this; but there was no denying it. The necklace was glowing. She really did love Fiyero.

'I love him,' she whispered. In her amazement, she hadn't even heard him coming upstairs, neither did she hear him calling her name.

'Fae?' he said again, and this time, she did hear him. She turned, hiding the necklace between her hands. She wanted him to hear it from _her_, not from a necklace.

He looked worried. 'Are you alright, _a chiste_?' he asked her gently. 'Didn't you hear me?'

She shook her head, and he was slightly unnerved to see that there were tears in her eyes again. However… she was smiling. Why was she smiling and crying at the same time? He was actually starting to wonder about her sanity, when she opened her mouth and said it. She seemed to be in complete wonder herself, as if she couldn't believe what she was saying, but she was saying it anyway, because she now knew it to be true.

'I love you.'

He froze and his breath hitched in his throat. Did she just…? No. That couldn't be. He must have heard it wrong.

She saw the stunned look in his eyes, and as an explanation, she opened her hands. The necklace was still shining brightly, as if it was a tiny sun in her slender emerald hands. 'I love you,' she stated again, more confident this time. She started laughing, a bit hysterically. 'I can't believe I'm saying this,' she confessed, still laughing, amazement and wonder written all over her face. 'But at the same time I can't believe I _didn't _say it for such a long time.'

She felt… relieved. Almost giddy. She knew it to be stupid, but deep down, she had still expected something to happen when she said the words. She had expected the earth to open up and swallow her, or the sky to come falling down on top of her, or something. At the very least, she had expected Fiyero to drop dead on the spot, since no one she had ever said it to was still alive anymore.

But nothing happened. The sky stayed blue as ever, the floor was still solid, and Fiyero was just gaping at her with his mouth wide open and his eyes so big that she feared for a moment that they would drop out of their sockets.

She looked at him, at the man she _loved_. He seemed to come to his senses – a little – because he took a tentative step closer. 'Fae…?'

She felt like laughing and crying at the same time. So many thoughts, fears, hopes, dreams, and memories were whirling around in her head, but she couldn't focus on them. She didn't want to. She looked up at him, into the sapphire blue depths that were his eyes, and all those thoughts suddenly came to a halt, as if they had all been crushed with one single blow.

'I love you,' she whispered again. 'Fiyero…'

But before she could say anything else, she was in his arms and he was holding her tightly. He lifted her up and spun her around, before putting her back down onto her feet and kissing her almost hungrily. She happily complied, and when he pulled away for air, he told her breathlessly, 'I love you, too, Fae. So much.'

She smiled and kissed him again, locking her arms around his neck.

* * *

They returned late that night.

The next morning, she was gone.

* * *

**A final cliffy, because I couldn't resist ^_^. But still, it wás fluffy, wasn't it? **

**I'm going to see Sister Act again today! :D Only four more hours *whoops* my friend has never seen it before, and ever since I saw it the last time, I've been listening to the songs constantly, so I'm going to annoy her by singing along. Heheh. **

**Hey, lady in the long black dress - let's give you something to confess... *eyebrow wiggle* **

**(If you ever get the time, look up that song. It's called Lady In The Long Black Dress, it's one of the very few songs I like better in Dutch than in English, but in English it's still awesome; it's my favourite from the entire musical :).**

**Sooo... Only one more chapter! I think it will be up tomorrow, since I don't think I'll have time to write and post it today.**


	43. Chapter 43 Home

**AN: So... yes, indeed. The final chapter. It's a long one, but it's still the final one. *sobs* I'm pretty sad it's over, too, but, well, I figured there's no use in dragging it out - that would only make it boring. Plus, now I can focus on Wonderwomen again... and on the two other fics I'm currently working on *stares at feet in shame*.**

**I'm glad you all liked the Fiyeraba fluff in the previous chapter :). More to come here.**

**Siarenthander: No... Not really, I think. Perhaps subconsciously ;).**

**Musicgal: I'm glad I got you so... um... enthusiastic... about the previous chapter :P.**

**By the way, just a Sister Act rant: it was once again so very awesome! I saw Nurlaila Karim this time (she's the alternate for Deloris), she wasn't on the planning but I was happy I got to see her, and she was just plain amazing! (Wasn't there one of you who said Nurlaila was your cousin? Well, you were right, she completely rocks and she's so happy and bouncy, it was really awesome to watch :D.)**

**Now I've got all the songs stuck in my head again. Take me to heeeeeaaaaaaaven... (In Dutch, of course.) Ik wil genaaaaaaade... ^_^ So anyway, I loved it. I wish I could see a musical every day. I wish watching musicals was like working, or studying, or brushing your teeth - just part of the daily routine :D. But unfortunately, it cannot be ;_;.**

**Enough ranting - on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 43. Home**

'It's my fault,' Fiyero said, panicking. Glinda placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Fifi…'

'It is,' Fiyero insisted. He sighed and sat down on the couch, his head in his hands. 'She must have gotten scared… ran away. I can't even blame her.'

'Fifi, what are you talking about?' Glinda demanded, and Fiyero looked up at her, a miserable expression on his face. 'She told me she loved me last night.'

Glinda squealed and Cohvu grinned broadly. 'Awesome.'

'Yeah, well, apparently not,' snapped Fiyero. 'Since she's gone now… and it must have something to do with yesterday, right? It's just… it's too much of a coincidence.'

'Then we go and look for her,' Glinda persisted. 'She can't have gone that far.'

They agreed on that. Fiyero, Glinda, and Cohvu set out to look for Elphaba, while Amaia and Boq stayed at their home to wait for her there.

They spent the rest of the day looking for Elphaba; they didn't find her. It was only when they were sitting down for dinner that Boq suddenly sucked in his breath. 'I know where she is.'

Utensils clattered onto plates and everyone was staring at him. 'Where?' Fiyero demanded urgently, but Boq shook his head. He hesitated. 'I… I think I should go to her,' he said quietly. 'If she is where I think she is…' He looked at his mother, frowning slightly. 'What day is today?' he asked her, and she screwed up her nose, puzzled. 'Wednesday?'

Boq shook his head, and then it dawned on Amaia. She gasped. 'Oh… of course.' She shook her head. 'Stupid! How could I not have realised that?'

Boq gave her a faint smile and pushed back his chair. 'I'll go find her,' he said. 'But don't expect us back until tomorrow morning.'

Amaia smiled at him. 'Good luck, Boq. Take a blanket with you!' she called after him, and he nodded and pulled two blankets from a closet before leaving the house.

'Where is he going?' Fiyero demanded in a high voice. 'Where is Fae? Is she okay?'

Amaia placed a hand on his shoulder. 'Don't worry about her, Fiyero,' she said gently. 'She's fine.'

'What's going on, then?' He wasn't reassured in the slightest. 'Does it have something to do with me?'

Amaia sighed. 'No, Fiyero. It has nothing to do with you.' She rubbed her head. 'She should have said something to one of us about it,' she muttered. 'But then again… she probably figured we'd remember. How could I forget?' She shook her head and looked up at the sky. 'I'm sorry, Mel.'

Cohvu suddenly understood. 'Mel, as in… Melena? Elphaba's mother?'

Glinda gasped. 'Is today the day she died?'

Amaia nodded, a sad smile on her face. 'Yes. It's been exactly ten years today.'

'"Look for it in the place I spend exactly one night each year",' Cohvu muttered under his breath, understanding suddenly dawning on him. The others looked at him, puzzled. 'What?'

'That's what she said,' Cohvu explained, 'when the Shadows kidnapped her. She told me to keep the locket safe, and she said that I had to look for it in the place she spends exactly one night each year. Well, obviously the locket wasn't there back then, since it was with Amaia, but… was she talking about her mother's grave?'

Amaia nodded. 'Frex was always worried about that habit of hers,' she said softly. 'Every year, she disappears on the day of her mother's death and she sleeps on her grave. For her, it's a way to cope.'

Fiyero exhaled slowly. 'Alright. I'd better leave her alone, then?'

Amaia smiled at him. 'I know you want to help her, Fiyero, but I think the best way for you to help her right now is to leave her be. Just for today. She'll come back, and she'll be fine, I promise.'

* * *

When Elphaba heard footsteps approach, she looked up, her face stained with tears. She had been alternately sitting on Melena, Frex, and Nessa's grave, softly talking to them as if they could still hear her; and she didn't want to be disturbed. Usually, she wasn't, since no one ever came in this far corner of the graveyard, but the footsteps were distinctly heading her way.

She smiled faintly when she saw that it was Boq. 'Hi.'

He smiled back. 'Hey.' He looked at her, noting that she was currently sitting on Nessa's grave, and she scooted over a little. 'It's big enough for the two of us,' she offered with another weak smile, and he chuckled sadly and joined her. They both started at the headstone for a while, neither of them speaking.

'We were worried,' Boq said finally. 'We didn't realise what day it was.'

She looked at him. 'Sorry. I should have said something.'

He shook his head. 'It's fine,' he said. 'We should have known.' He shifted around a little.

'Weird, isn't it?' he finally said, so softly that she only barely heard him. 'That only just over a week ago…'

He didn't continue, but he didn't have to – she knew what he was thinking. 'She was still here,' she finished just as quietly, and he nodded.

A sob escaped his lips. 'I miss her so much,' he whispered, and in a rare gesture of affection, she hugged him. 'I know,' she said, her voice sounding strangled with tears. 'I do, too.'

'And…' He sobbed again. 'And I know you keep telling me that it wasn't my fault, but…' Tears started pouring from his eyes, and Elphaba kept her arm around his shoulders. '…but I'm still so sorry!' Boq cried, and Elphaba cried, too. 'It's okay,' she whispered. 'Really. I know you loved her, Boq. She loved you, too. It wasn't your fault, I swear it wasn't.'

He hiccupped. 'It's just…' He tried to take deep, steady breaths, but didn't succeed. 'I… I lost her,' he whispered. 'I don't know if I can go on like this… It… it just feels… empty.'

Elphaba sat up straight, taking his hands in hers. 'Boq,' she said solemnly. 'I'm going to tell you something now that I told Nessa… the day that she died.' She swallowed. 'She said to me…' She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, picturing her sister's scared face that day, her pleading hazel eyes. 'She told me that she felt like it had all been too much,' she said. 'Mom's death, and then Dad… and everything else that had happened. She wasn't sure if she could go on, if she could handle it and move on with her life. I told her…' She swallowed again and licked her lips, which suddenly felt dry. 'Essentially, I pointed out how far she already came. She was hurt and she grieved for our parents, but she was getting better – she had you, and Amaia… you helped her get over it. Cohvu, Glinda, and Fiyero did the same thing for me. She found it hard to let people in, but she did and she fell in love with you. No matter how scared, hurt, angry, or sad she was, she didn't let it get her down. Not the way I did, right after it had happened. She was so much stronger than she ever gave herself credit for…'

For a moment, there was a faraway look in Elphaba's eyes, but then she shook her head and focused on Boq again. 'Boq,' she said gravely. 'I know it hurts, but you need to remember that you're not alone. Your mother is there for you, the way she always was… and so am I. Even Glin and Cohvu and Fiyero are there for you now. You're not alone, Boq. It feels that way, with her gone, but it's not the truth.'

He surprised them both by suddenly throwing his arms around her and crying into her shoulder, and she surprised him in turn by holding him and rubbing his back comfortingly. 'You're going to be okay, Boq,' she whispered. 'We're all going to be okay in the end.'

They sat in silence for a while. Darkness fell and the air grew colder, causing Elphaba to shiver; Boq handed her a blanket. The both huddled in their respective blankets, Elphaba moving to her father's grave, Boq staying on Nessa's.

'Hey, Dad,' whispered Elphaba, touching the headstone. She took a deep breath. 'I love you.'

She leaned forward, resting her forehead against the cold stone. 'I'm sorry I haven't said it before for so long,' she whispered. 'After Mom died… I guess I just got scared. But I always did love you. Thank you for everything you've done for me…' Her voice trailed off. It was as if she could hear his voice on the wind, and for a moment she closed her eyes and imagined him to be next to her, calling her 'pet' the way he always did.

She opened her eyes again and looked at her mother's grave. 'You, too, Mom.'

She moved back a little, lying down on her stomach on Melena's grave, staring at the headstone.

'Take good care of Nessie for me,' she whispered. 'I'm sure she could manage on her own, but I'd rather she didn't have to. And please tell her I love her.'

She looked over at Boq, who appeared to have fallen asleep on his girlfriend's grave. Elphaba pushed her hands in the pockets of her dress to keep them warm, but she frowned when her fingers touched something.

She pulled the object from her pocket. It was the locket – she had almost forgotten that she had put it there.

She turned the locket around in her hands. She had never meant for the three Objects to stay together. It was too dangerous to leave that much power into a single person's hands, even if that single person was herself.

She hadn't figured out for sure what to do with the other Objects yet, but she suddenly realised what would be the perfect place for this one.

She pressed the pads of her fingers against the soft earth just in front of Melena's headstone; then she started digging.

'It was always yours, Mom,' she whispered as she gently placed the locket inside the hole she'd dug. She started closing it up again, moving the earth back on top of the piece of jewellery until it was completely buried in the sand – buried with her mother. 'I took care of it the best I could,' she added. 'Now I'm giving it back to you.'

She pressed a kiss to the headstone. Then she curled up under her blanket and fell asleep.

* * *

When Amaia and Fiyero entered the small clearing in the graveyard together, early the next morning, they were both slightly stunned by the sight in front of them. Boq was curled up on Nessa's grave, fast asleep; his left arm was stretched out, reaching for Elphaba, who was sleeping on Melena's grave. She, too, had one arm stretched out towards Boq. In between them, on Frex's grave, their fingers had met, and they were clutching each other's hand tightly even in sleep.

Amaia moved towards her son. 'Boq,' she whispered, softly shaking him to wake him. He stirred, then opened his eyes. Amaia gently helped him up as he unlaced his fingers from Elphaba's, and she smiled at Fiyero before taking her son with her, in the direction of their home.

Fiyero, meanwhile, knelt down next to Elphaba, softly placing his hand on her shoulder. 'Fae?' he asked softly. 'Wake up, _a chroí_.'

She stirred and half-opened her eyes, then smiled and closed them again when she saw it was him, reaching out for him. 'Yero…'

'Are you alright?' he asked, laying down beside her and wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer. She turned in his arms to face him, opening her eyes now. 'Yes.'

'Are you sure?' he whispered, their noses touching, and she looked up at him and nodded. 'Yes. I am, actually,' she said. She snuggled closer to him, nuzzling his cheek. 'Don't get me wrong,' she said softly. 'I still think about them a lot. But I've thought a lot about it last night, and I've talked to Boq… and I realised that… that the fact that they're still always on my mind isn't necessarily a bad thing, as long as I don't let it hold me back.' She looked up at him again, her eyes huge in the light of the rising sun. 'Does that make any sense?'

A sudden lump in his throat prevented him from speaking again, so he just nodded and drew her closer. He pressed a kiss to her hair. 'Yes,' he whispered finally. 'That makes perfect sense, _a chiste_.' He lowered his head and softly kissed her lips. 'I'm so proud of you,' he murmured, resting his forehead against hers and looking into her eyes. 'And I love you so much.'

She smiled and kissed him back. 'I love you, too,' she said softly, and he started grinning like an idiot again. 'Really?' he asked, pinning him down underneath him, and she laughed. 'You do know that I could still beat you within a clock-tick if I wanted to, right?'

He made a face. 'I think I should take some kickboxing lessons myself. I feel kind of stupid that I can't even beat my own _croí eile_, who is at least a head smaller and half as muscular as I am.'

'Don't take it personally,' she advised him with a smirk, but then she leaned up and kissed him again. 'But to answer your question… yes,' she said softly. 'Really.'

He kissed her again, and they stayed there for another while before Elphaba rose to her feet. 'I'm going back,' she said. 'I'm freezing.'

He nodded. 'Take a hot shower, that should warm you up.' He hesitated. 'You go on ahead,' he finally said. 'I'll be right there.'

She gave him a confused look, but nodded. 'Okay.' She left the clearing, and Fiyero turned back around to face the graves.

He cleared his throat awkwardly. 'Okay,' he said to the graves. 'Honestly… this would be hard enough if you were still alive, but like this, it's extra awkward. But I still want to do it, even if you can't really give me an answer… I don't know. It just feels right.' He cleared his throat again.

'Okay. So, um… Mr. and Mrs. Thropp… I haven't really known either of you all that well, but I know how much Elphaba loves you. And that kind of makes me love you as well, because I really, _really _love _her_, and, well… I love you already just for putting Elphaba on this world.' He flushed a little. 'That sounds cheesy, right?' He paused. Who was he kidding? He was talking to _graves_ – it wasn't as if Frex would rise from it to scold the prince for being cheesy.

'I would have loved to get to know you better,' Fiyero continued quietly, 'but unfortunately, I didn't get that chance. The only thing I could still do for you now is to take care of your daughter, and I kind of came here today to ask you for your permission to do that.'

He licked his lips nervously. 'I mean… You know… I would really like your blessing to marry Elphaba,' he finally blurted out.

He was met with silence. The wind blew through the treetops, rustling the grass. Somewhere in the distance there was a bird singing.

Suddenly, he felt very stupid. What an idiot he was, to come here to talk to graves – and talking to them wasn't the worst part, no, the _really _idiotic part was that just for a clock-tick, he had expected that he would get a reply. As if Frex and Melena's spirits would suddenly drop from the sky to tell him if they agreed or not.

Suddenly, a small, brightly coloured butterfly appeared from the meadow behind the cemetery. Fiyero held his breath as the animal landed on Nessarose's gravestone, opening and closing its wings as if it was winking at him.

'Nessa?' he whispered, immediately after which he wanted to smack his own forehead. _Don't be stupid, Tiggular. You're going insane now._

'Fiyero?'

He whirled around, still half expecting to see any of Elphaba's deceased family members standing there, but it was Elphaba herself. She had scrunched up her nose in thought and she looked incredibly confused.

'I know this probably sounds _really _stupid,' she finally said. 'But… I think I just had some sort of vision. I think my Mom was talking to me. And that in itself isn't even all that strange - I mean, she's done that before… or I think she has… you know, when she warned me to run, the day my Dad was killed…' She shook her head in an attempt to clear it. 'Anyway, it was kind of weird,' she admitted. 'I heard my Mom's voice, and I think what she said was, 'Tell Fiyero he's got it'. Only I have no idea what that means. I mean, I don't know, perhaps I'm still not entirely awake… you know what?' she finally decided. 'Never mind. It probably wasn't real, anyway- Yero? Why are you looking at me like that?'

As soon as she had mentioned what it was her mother had said, he had turned pale as a sheet; then his eyes nearly bulged out of his head, and now he was grinning so broadly that it seemed like his face was going to split in two. She shuffled on the spot, uncomfortable. 'Fiyero? Are you okay?'

Suddenly, he ran towards her, swept her off her feet – literally – and spun her around, before putting her back on her feet and running over to Frex and Melena's graves, making a big show of kissing them. 'Thank you!' he called up to the sky. 'Thank you so much!'

When he turned around, Elphaba was looking at him with one raised eyebrow – she seemed partly amused, partly confused, and partly worried. 'Should I call the mental hospital?' she asked him, only half joking, and he shook his head, still grinning. 'No need for that,' he told her. He lifted her up in his arms, making her yelp in surprise. 'Fiyero! What in Oz are you doing?'

'I'll tell you later what this was all about,' he promised. He kissed her. 'I love you.'

With that, he started walking back towards the Parlone's house, ignoring Elphaba's questions and protests. He looked back over his shoulder once.

The butterfly was still on Nessa's headstone, winking at him.

* * *

'See?' Glinda said smugly. 'I told you it would go amazifyingly. My parents loved you. They even asked me if you would come to Gillikin with me once in a vacation, so that the rest of the family can meet you.'

Elphaba was stunned. 'Really?'

Glinda nodded. 'And believe me, that's a thing. They've never asked me that before.'

Fiyero said, 'Mine were pretty enthusiastic, yesterday, too.' He put his arm around Elphaba's shoulders and she gave a slightly nervous laugh. 'I guess you could say that.' She looked at Glinda. 'They invited me to come with them to the Vinkus. To live with them.'

Glinda squealed. 'Oh my Oz, Elphie, that's amazing!' she gushed. 'You've accepted, haven't you? I mean, Elphie…' She hesitated for a moment, unsure of how to say this. 'You don't really have a home anymore,' she said quietly.

Elphaba smiled and squeezed her friend's hand. 'Yes I do,' she said simply. 'Home isn't the house you live in, Glinda. It's not even necessarily the place you grew up in. Home… home is where the people are that you love.' She leaned her head against Fiyero's shoulder and he planted a kiss in her hair.

Glinda sniffled, pulling out a handkerchief. 'Oh, that is so adorable,' she blubbered.

Fiyero chuckled and Elphaba was laughing, too. 'So… yes, I accepted,' she admitted, making Glinda squeal once again. 'Oh, Elphie, that's so wonderful!'

'It wasn't easy,' Fiyero told the blonde seriously. 'We've spent two hours convincing her that we would _really _love to have her come home with us and that she _really _wouldn't be a burden, etcetera etcetera…'

Now Glinda punched her friend. 'You're stupid, Elphie,' she growled. 'You should just have said yes right away.'

Fiyero laughed. 'Thanks for the support, Glin.' He squeezed Elphaba's hand. 'But the important thing is that she _did _accept. My parents will pay for her Shiz tuition, so that she can finish school, and we'll be living with them at the castle.'

The others had joined them, Amaia with her arm wrapped around Boq's shoulders. Boq himself looked uncertain. 'Elphie?' he said softly, and she turned to face him.

'You'll be coming back sometimes… right?' he asked her, and she let go of Fiyero and Glinda's hands to hug him. 'Of course,' she assured him.

Fiyero smiled at the Munchkin boy. 'We'll be paying an awful lot of visits to Munchkinland from now on, you can count on that,' he promised, and Boq smiled slightly. 'Thank you.'

'As if I could miss you for long!' Elphaba teased him. Then she sobered. 'Plus… I can't just leave Mom and Dad and Nessa behind. Their graves are still here, after all.' She looked up at him. 'And I really will miss you,' she confessed. She looked at Amaia. 'Both of you.'

They both hugged her. When Elphaba pulled back, she looked a little hesitant.

'I hid the locket,' she said. 'Somewhere I think it will be safe… at least for now. And I'm going to take the Grimmerie with me, but…'

She pulled out Nessa's ring, studying it for a moment before holding it out for Boq to take. 'But I hadn't found a place for this yet,' she said. 'Until now.'

Boq stared at the piece of jewellery. 'But…'

'It would be too dangerous for the Objects to stay together,' she said. 'But the locket is buried and the book will be in the Vinkus, so that won't really be the case… and I can't think of anyone better than the two of you,' she looked at Amaia, then back at Boq, 'to guard it. Not that it still needs guarding, but… well, you know what I mean.' She took a breath. 'And… it's something for you to remember her by.'

Boq took the ring, clutching it in his fist as he hugged Elphaba again. 'Thank you, Elphie.'

She smiled at him. 'You're welcome.' She squeezed his hand. 'Take good care of it.'

* * *

The next day, a few hours before they would be leaving, Fiyero found Elphaba in the gardens of the Governor's mansion, her old home. 'Fae?'

She looked over her shoulder and smiled. 'Hey.'

He went to stand next to her on the porch, gazing out over the gardens. 'Saying goodbye?'

She nodded, lowering herself onto the rocking bench. 'I guess I'll miss it, even though it wasn't really home anymore with my family gone,' she said. 'But I'll be fine.'

'Who is going to be the new Governor?' he asked her, and she looked up at him. 'That was supposed to be me,' she confessed. 'But I… I declined. For now, at least. I don't know if I'll ever want to take the position – that will depend on how my life will go from this point on, but… they've found someone to take over. He's a man I've known ever since I was a child, so I know that Munchkinland is safe in his hands.' She smiled and rose to her feet again, leaning her arms on the balustrade. She sighed. 'I still can't believe my life has changed so much in so little time,' she said quietly. 'Sometimes I feel like I'm still a child, like I understand nothing of what's happening to me… yet at the same time, I feel years older than my age because of everything.' She let out a soft laugh when she realised something. 'I'll be nineteen soon. That's going to be my first birthday out of Munchkinland.'

'We could come back for it, if you want to,' Fiyero offered, standing next to her, but she shook her head. 'That's really nice of you, Yero,' she said softly. 'But I'm ready for a change. I grew up here, and this place holds many good memories… but also many bad ones. And though of course I'll come back here every now and then, I don't think Munchkinland is my home anymore. I'm ready to leave it behind and start over somewhere else.' She laid both hands flat against his chest, playing with the buttons of his shirt. 'I can't wait to see the Vinkus.'

He grinned at her. 'You're going to love it there.' He paused, gathered all his courage, and said, 'Fae?'

She looked up at him, a little unnerved by the uncharacteristically solemn tone of his voice. 'Yes?'

He took a deep breath. It was now or never. 'You… you know I love you, right?'

She was still staring up at him, confused. 'Yes.'

'And… And I told you that… When I told you what _croí eile _meant, I told you I was serious about that, right?'

Her breath caught in her throat when she realised where this was going. 'Yero-'

'I meant all of that,' he said softly. 'I love you, and I fully intend to spend the rest of my life with you. Even though I know I don't deserve someone as amazing as you, you still love me, for some strange, unknown reason… and for that, I love you even more. _A chroí_, you deserve a person in your life to take care of you, to bicker with you, to love you, to laugh with you, to hold you when you cry, and to cherish you forever… and I would be so honoured if you would let me be that person.'

He took another deep breath and went down upon one knee, pulling out a small, silver ring. 'So, Elphaba Melena Thropp… _a chiste_…' He looked up at her. 'Will you marry me?' His heart was pounding in his chest. _Oz, please let her say yes._

She stared at him, completely dumbstruck. She started shaking her head slowly. 'Fiyero…'

He immediately panicked. Had he moved too fast? Sweet Oz, he hoped he hadn't chased her away forever now – what in Oz had gotten into him that he was doing this now? He should have given her more time…

'I'm not going to give you an answer,' she said softly, and his heart sank. He was pretty sure that this was her way of politely telling him 'no'.

But then she continued. 'Not until you _finally _tell me what '_a chroí_' means. It's driving me crazy not knowing.'

His head shot up and he stared at her. 'What?'

She was grinning at him, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes. When she saw his face, she laughed and threw her arms around his neck. 'You're such an idiot!' she declared fondly. 'Did you _really _think I was going to say no?'

His heart started fluttering in his chest again. 'So… so you _will _marry me?' he asked her hopefully, but she placed one hand on his chest and shook her head. 'Not yet, princey boy,' she told him sternly. She brought her face closer to his, standing on her tiptoes to level with him. 'Not until you answer my question.'

He smiled and placed his hands on her small waist, pulling her closer. 'It means 'my heart',' he told her, taking her hand and moving it to his chest, to the spot where she could feel his heart beating under her palm. 'Because you, _a chroí_, don't just _have_ my heart… You _are _my heart.'

Now her eyes filled with tears, and she pressed herself closer to him, kissing him deeply. 'I love you, Yero my hero.'

'Is that a yes?' he murmured against her lips, and she laughed softly, resting her forehead against his and looking into his sapphire blue eyes. 'As if I could ever say anything but yes to you.'

'That's still not an answer,' he pointed out, still uncertain, and she laughed again and quite literally jumped him, causing them both to topple over, off the porch and into the soft green grass. She pinned him down underneath her, studying his face. 'Yes, you stupid, brainless, idiotic prince,' she told him, smiling. 'Yes. Of course I'll marry you. Nothing in the world would make me happier.'

He kissed her again, pulling her closer, meanwhile taking her left hand and slipping the ring around her ring finger. He buried his face in her hair and breathed in her scent. 'I love you so, so much, _a chiste_.'

'I love you, too,' she sighed happily, leaning down once more to kiss him.

She rolled off him and he rose to his feet, helping her up as well. He kept his arm around her waist and she leaned her head against his shoulder. 'Now we have to tell the others,' he said, and Elphaba moaned in mock horror. 'As soon as Glinda hears this, we can say goodbye to our hearing,' she predicted, and he laughed, pulling her closer and planting a kiss into her hair, nuzzling the soft raven strands. 'We really should go, though,' he said quietly. 'The carriage will leave soon.'

He looked at her, still worrying a little. 'Are you sure you're going to be okay?' he asked her. 'I mean… you're going to have to leave everything behind. Amaia, Boq, the village… the graves of your family. The house. Everything… everything that's home for you.'

She looked up at him. 'I meant what I said earlier, Fiyero,' she said softly. She smiled at him, pressing her cheek against his shoulder. 'Do you love me?'

'What kind of stupid question is that?' he demanded, and she chuckled. He shook his head. 'Of course I love you, Fae.'

'And do you intend to stay with me forever?'

'Would I have asked you to marry me if I didn't?' he retorted.

'Then stop worrying.' Her smile didn't disappear; instead, she laid her head back against his shoulder, closing her eyes for a moment. It was almost as if she could feel the presence of her family, of her mother and father and of Nessa, close to her, watching them. It was a comforting feeling.

'How so?' he queried softly, and her smile widened as she leaned up once more to kiss him full on the lips, slowly and meaningfully.

'As long as you're mine,' she whispered, 'I'll always be home.'

He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her, tightening his grip when she locked her arms around his neck and kissed him back fervently.

As always, they understood each other without words.

* * *

**I'm not really sure about the ending, but I just couldn't think of anything else to write.**

**Thank you all so much for staying with me throughout this story, and for getting me over 500 reviews. I've never had so many reviews before, not even when you calculate it back to the average amount of reviews per chapter, and it means the world to me. I love you guys.**


End file.
